Recuperando lo robado
by Scardya
Summary: Los planes de Al-Thamen traspasan los límites. Una era de oscuridad iniciada por la caída de Kou y el sacrificio del Sol Negro. Judal lo descubre y comienza a dudar de todo, incluso de sí mismo. Preso del pánico, se ve obligado a pedir ayuda a Sindria. ¿Será capaz de hacerlo? ¿Cuál será la respuesta del rey? ¿Revelará el magi sus inquietudes más profundas?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer la presentación (LOL?). Esto salió principalmente porque apenas hay fics SinJu, y eso me pone triste, con lo hermosa que es esta pareja :c No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, creo que iré decidiendo sobre la marcha XD ¡Pero! Lean con atención esto, voy a innovar un poco. ¿Cómo? Pues así: este fic no tendrá sólo palabras y texto, sino que añadiré ilustraciones. Sí, ilustraciones, las cuales yo mismo me encargaré de crear (dibujar y pintar, básicamente). El link de las ILUSTRACIONES estará siempre AL FINAL DE CADA CAPÍTULO. Y eso es todo, creo, así que… ¡Vayamos al lío!**

• **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Magi y sus personajes no me pertenecen (obvio).**

 **-Pareja: SinJu.**

 **-Tres ilustraciones por capítulo.**

 **-Tipos de texto:**

 ***Narración.**

 ***-Diálogo.-**

 ***"** _ **Flashback".**_

 ***-** _ **Pensamientos.-**_

 **¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**

Descanso, calma, tranquilidad, relajación, ¿y por qué no? Algo de desconcierto también. Un ambiente soporífero inundaba cada uno de los rincones del Imperio Kou, pero, ¿cómo? ¿A qué se debía tal extraño suceso? Ninguno de los residentes allí lo sabían. Se veía tan tentadora la imagen de un imperio tranquilo y controlado, tan apacible, que nadie se paró a pensar en las causas de aquello. Hasta ese momento. Tanta pasividad no era demasiado "normal", e incluso, un par de personas se permitieron comenzar a sospechar de un posible atentado a niveles catastróficos. Algunos agradecían, sin embargo, otros divagaban en sus caóticas mentes tratando de atar cabos perdidos en un mar de miedo inexistente.

Sin embargo, había cierta persona a la que poco le importaba aquella sospechosa situación, aunque, de cierto modo, le irritaba tanta pasividad.

No sólo el Imperio Kou, incluso Al-Thamen, la organización para la que trabajaba, apenas daba señales de actividad. En cierto modo, agradecía su actual libre albedrío al mismo tiempo que maldecía al no tener nada que poder hacer. Se le tenía completamente prohibido salir del Imperio sin permiso, y mucho menos, para provocar confrontaciones entre naciones o pueblos. Su desesperación iba en aumento, y podía jurar que en cualquier momento iba a entrar en un estado grave de psicosis, acompañado por una actitud irremediablemente más violenta de lo que debería.

Trató de calmar aquella sensación de nerviosismo e hiperactividad caminando por los interminables pasillos del palacio mientras recibía y olvidaba ideas aleatorias y sin sentido alguno. Algunas de ellas, recuerdos poco importantes. Como aquella vez que se coló en el interior del palacio de Sindria, del cual consiguió marcharse sin haber alertado a nadie, ni siquiera al mismísimo rey que allí residía. Recordó aquellos pasillos amplios, algunos con hermosas terrazas de arco de herradura hacia el exterior, desde las cuales podía apreciarse el pintoresco paisaje que Sindria ofrecía. Ah, esos pasillos, tan elegantes, tan acogedores… No podían compararse con los del Imperio Kou, no negaba que eran llamativos a su manera, pero aquel estilo arábigo tan característico que le llamaba la atención de una forma sobrenatural superaba con creces al oriental y "aburrido" según él, poseían los que estaba recorriendo. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, se le hicieron presentes las ganas de ir a visitar de nuevo aquel país. Si ya de por sí, le parecía atractivo, imaginaba cómo sería si estuviera cubierto por la destrucción, el fuego, la guerra, la oscuridad. - _Ah, sin duda, sería algo realmente digno de ver.-_ Una belleza de distintos tonos carmín derramados en su superficie. La luz de las llamas iluminando cada una de las esquinas de sus calles. Las negras cenizas tiñendo las paredes y los tejados cual desierto en horas nocturnas, más el admirable tono oscuro de los rukh corrompidos que bailaban al son de los gritos desesperantes. Simplemente, hermoso.

Pero tuvo que volver de nuevo a su realidad, pues comenzó a notar un leve tirón en su pequeño manto blanco, lo que le hizo girarse para observar al causante. Más bien, la causante.

Allí estaba Kougyoku, quien, a pesar de saber que ya tenía la atención de Judal sobre ella, no soltaba aún la tela. Su rostro compungido delataba que ella era una de las personas que habían empezado a inquietarse con la calmada situación del imperio.

-Judal, siento que está pasando algo extraño. Me preguntaba si tú sabrías algo.

-¿Huh?-con un movimiento hizo que el flojo agarre de la princesa se soltara sin brusquedad mientras comenzaba a fruncir el ceño en molestia.- ¿Y qué quieres que yo sepa, bruja?

Kougyoku, quien, ante aquel grosero sobrenombre, trató de ignorarlo volvió a hablar, esta vez, un poco más tensa. Pues no tenía intenciones de hacer enfadar al muchacho, el cual no parecía estar muy cómodo tampoco.-Es que… Últimamente está todo tan tranquilo que da miedo. Incluso tú pasas más tiempo vagando por aquí, y eso sí es raro. No sé qué es lo que esté pasando, pero no es nada normal que se dé una situación como esta. ¿No te parece que es anormal?

El mago se cruzó de brazos.-Lo que a mí me parece es que estás paranoica, eso es lo que pasa. ¿A quién le importa lo que esté pasando o no? Por mí como si aparece una epidemia. –hizo amago de voltearse, dando a entender a la joven princesa que no iba a seguir conversando, y siguió con su interminable labor de pasearse. No sin antes chasquear la lengua, fruto del notable enojo débil que ahora tenía. ¿Quién era ella para interrumpir sus dulces pensamientos? Estaba muy entretenido visualizando uno de sus mayores sueños, y la interrupción no le sentó para nada bien.

Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, Kougyoku tenía razón, algo debía estar pasando, y si Al-Thamen estaba involucrado, sería algo grande. Pero no le encajaba. ¿Por qué él, siendo su oráculo, no había sido informado? Ni siquiera convocado para alguna misión. - _¿Y si esos viejos van a empezar a prescindir de mi poder?-_ No, aquello no podía ser. Le necesitaban, quisieran o no, él era un magi, uno muy poderoso, el único que poseía la pura fuente ilimitada del rukh negro que ellos usaban. Sin él, estarían perdidos aun teniendo a su "emperatriz". Por lo que descartó aquella idea.

¿Y si pensaban tomarse un descanso? - _Oh, de verdad, ¿Es en serio? ¿Los viejos de la secta endemoniada estando de vacaciones?-_ A Judal se le escapó una leve risa irónica. – _Imposible._

Detuvo su caminar y soltó un audible suspiro ronco. ¿Y si visitaba a Sinbad? Ya había salido del imperio con esa intención un par de veces aun estando prohibido. Empezó a reírse con desplante, pues se dio cuenta de que la vigilancia de Kou no era para nada envidiable. Eso o él era demasiado bueno en estrategias de fuga. Lo decidió, viajaría a Sindria de inmediato, no sin asegurarse antes de que fueran a prescindir de su presencia en el lapso de tiempo que estaría fuera. No tenía demasiadas ganas de ser castigado por Al- Thamen. Ya le ocurrió una vez, y no era un recuerdo especialmente agradable. Aquel primer y único castigo había sido lo suficientemente cruel y despiadado, pues poseía cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales, que ya no iban a desaparecer. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer desde sus hombros hasta el cóxis. _–Qué desagradable…-._ Apretó la mandíbula, reprimiendo las ganas de destruir la pared situada a su lado. Si quería marcharse debía comportarse de forma que nadie se acordara de él. Ser insignificante. Pero… Aquel castigo… Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tiró de los pelos evitando hacer ruido. _-¡Maldita sea! ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!- se gritaba mentalmente, inundado por la más temible de las rabias.-_ ¿Cómo no iba a odiarlos? Si le habían hecho sentir débil, dominado. Habían hecho de él un ser desprotegido y amenazado en tan sólo los pocos minutos que se convirtieron en horas que duró su castigo. Detestaba sentirse así, sentirse débil e incapaz de defenderse. Había sido algo realmente humillante. Y no tenía intenciones de volver a pasar por lo mismo, pero su rebeldía y cabezonería no le permitían abandonar la poca libertad que le quedaba, aunque él pensaba que era completamente libre. No era así. Se mintió a sí mismo hace y durante mucho tiempo atrás, y terminó creyendo su propia falacia. Aflojó sus manos y soltó su cabello tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo y aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, para luego expulsarla.

Todo seguía igual de tranquilo y desértico, por lo que decidió que era el momento. Sacó su alfombra mágica y subió a ella, no sin antes inspeccionar cada lugar para asegurarse de su soledad. Se elevó en el aire hasta una altura considerable y tomó camino en dirección a la isla de Sindria.

Cómo anhelaba eso, la sensación de libertad. Las espectaculares luces del ocaso y la fresca brisa de las llanuras eran unas de las escasas cosas que realmente le agradaban. Sus preocupaciones se desvanecían, dejando paso a la nada. La calmada nada. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, incluso él tenía la necesidad de sentir tranquilidad, ya fueran pocas veces. Sentir continuamente emociones fuertes en exceso también podía agotarle. Se consideraba a sí mismo el magi más poderoso, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una persona, y como persona, tampoco era inmortal.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía realmente una excusa decente para su repentina aparición en la isla sureña, pues su objetivo era colarse directamente en los aposentos del rey y distraerse a su costa. Hubo una vez en la que Sinbad lo sorprendió hurgando en sus pertenencias en plena noche, mientras este dormía. El sigilo no era una de sus mejores cualidades. El pobre monarca estaba en tal estado de sorpresa que ni tiempo le dio a dar la alarma en Palacio, pues Judal ya no se encontraba en la estancia. Al recordar esto, no pudo evitar reírse de forma honesta. Después de haber salido de la habitación no solo no se había marchado, sino que se asomó por la ventana desde fuera para observar con detalle las reacciones del "Rey Estúpido", apodo exclusivamente que él le había conferido y que nadie más podía usar. Pudo recordar cómo aquel hombre se levantó rápido de su lujosa cama llena de hermosos cojines con telas y adornos dignos de un rico jeque, registrando cada uno de los elegantes muebles con lámparas doradas y joyas, moviendo las finas y largas cortinas con flecos que hacían de paredes alrededor del mullido colchón, en busca de la ausencia de algo. _–Pero qué bien vive, el desgraciado…-_ No podía evitarlo, sentía envidia, mucha envidia. Saber que él mismo hubiera podido ser dueño de tales pertenencias si Sinbad no se hubiera pasado media vida rechazándole. Él le ofrecía lo que cualquier otro ser humano no podía llegar ni siquiera a visualizar, le ofrecía incluso más de lo que debería darle como magi. Y aun así, la dura cabeza del rey seguía en la negativa. Sinceramente, no lo entendía. Se le escapaba la lógica.

Y de inmediato, se le prendió la llama sobre la cabeza. Utilizaría esa misma oferta como excusa. Él ya sabía exactamente cómo y de qué forma iba a responder el monarca, pero esa noche no era eso lo que le importaba. Usaría ese tema como una coartada para distraerse del aburrimiento que tenía últimamente, y ya de paso picaría un poco a Sinbad con cualquier cosa aleatoria para burlarse. Buscaba diversión, y de una forma u otra, estaba decidido a encontrarla.

El viaje no era corto, y eso le molestaba. Suponía que llegaría poco antes de medianoche, y en ese momento apenas oscurecía. Se le iba a hacer desesperante, pero era el precio a pagar. Era eso o quedarse en el imperio como un alma errante sin rumbo. Se tumbó boca abajo en la prenda voladora apoyando los codos, sobre estos reposaba el mentón en sus manos mientras su larga cabellera negra trenzada bailaba al contacto con el impacto del aire. Observaba desde las alturas las aldeas del desierto que se había hecho presente hace un rato, todas tan apacibles. _–Se verían mucho mejor siendo destruidas.-_ Y de nuevo, comenzó a vagar en sus caóticas y destructivas fantasías. Era eso, la guerra, lo que más le apasionaba. ¿Por qué? Nunca se había parado a pensar en una razón. Se limitaba a sentir placer con el sufrimiento de otros. Oh, ¡y qué placer! Lo disfrutaba al máximo. Sobre todo cuando era él la causa. Se sentía poderoso, intocable. Típico del magi fanfarrón de Kou.

Así pasó gran parte de su viaje. El reino de Sindria se hacía visible entre el oscuro tono añil de las aguas marítimas. _-Ugh, ¡al fin!.-_ Agradeció mientras alzaba la cabeza y los brazos de forma leve en gesto de plegaria. Se acomodó en la alfombra sentándose de piernas cruzadas, apoyando los brazos hacia atrás.

Una vez en la frontera, detuvo el avance. Ahí estaba su obstáculo; la enorme barrera mágica protectora del país. Por cortesía de Yamuraiha, la maga de la Alianza de los Siete Mares. _-Tch, así lo único que provocan es que pierda tiempo.-_ Y ahí vinieron de nuevo las características quejas del magi corrompido. No existía momento ni lugar en el que no demostrara sus continuos desacuerdos con todo. De alguna forma extraña, siempre iba en contra de las demás personas, y la mayoría de veces, no era intencional. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales tenía tantas enemistades. Desde hace mucho sintió que el mundo iba en contra de él, y no al revés.

Sacó su varita y atacó la barrera de forma que sólo se hiciera un pequeño agujero por el que poder atravesarla sin provocar que saltara la alarma en Palacio. Una vez dentro, se felicitó a sí mismo por la hazaña, pues nadie había notado la infiltración. Continuó volando en dirección a la enorme edificación de estilo árabe en lo más alto de la isla, y se dirigió a la torre morada de Leo, en la cual se encontraban los aposentos del rey y de sus funcionarios. Dejó la alfombra sobre el tejado de esta torre y caminó hasta el borde en donde, más abajo, se encontraba una de las ventanas de la habitación del monarca.

El gobernante de la isla acababa de terminar el terrible papeleo que tanto le desesperaba. Se había sentado hace un buen rato en el enorme colchón a desconectar su adolorido cerebro. Incluso podría decirse que había muerto mentalmente. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que escuchara un repiqueteo proveniente del exterior. ¿Sonaba a uñas golpeando la pared externa del palacio? Ignoró completamente aquel sonido, dando por echo que había sido un ave y se tiró de espaldas en la cama. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Aquel ruido había cesado unos segundos para volver a escucharse. _-¿Pero qué…?-_ El rey se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Sacó poco menos de medio cuerpo por la ventana y observó cada zona; derecha, izquierda, arriba y abajo. Mas no encontró nada. Eso sí que era raro. Volvió a meter su cuerpo dentro del cuarto sin moverse aún de su posición mientras continuaba observando hacia afuera, preparándose para asomarse de golpe cuando el repiqueteo volviera.

Esperó, y esperó. Y cuando ya iba a darse por vencido para volver a su cama, escuchó de nuevo, no era el sonido de antes, por lo que no se asomó, pero siguió estático frente a la ventana, observándola fijamente. Y…

-¡HEY!

-¡WAAHAA!- todo su cuerpo saltó de inmediato, pudiéndose comparar con un pilar de lo rígido que se había quedado. Si antes no había muerto por el esfuerzo cerebral, ahora lo haría por un infarto al miocardio. Pobrecito. _-¿Eso ha sido Judal?-_ en ningún momento dejó de mirar el exterior de la ventana, y aun así, a quien creía haber visto ya no estaba ahí. Había visto a Judal asomarse boca abajo en la ventana. Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos milisegundos, y ya nada se encontraba frente a él. -Ugh, el trabajo me está volviendo loco.- se dijo, aún observando el mismo lugar.

Pocos segundos después, notó una corriente de aire caliente a sus espaldas, una muy pequeña corriente que chocaba con su nuca. Volvió a tensarse, esta vez de forma discreta, pues no sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando ni lo que tenía tras él. Sintió esa corriente cada vez más cerca hasta notarla en su oreja derecha. Ya preparado para voltearse y encarar enfrentamiento.

-Hola, mi rey.-dijo el magi en un susurro, provocando un notable escalofrío en el cuerpo ajeno.

Sinbad, al reconocer la voz, se movilizó de inmediato formando una pose de defensa, y con una mueca severa en su rostro.

-Tú.-señaló ronco.

El muchacho sonrió impecable mientras levitaba dentro del cuarto.-Sí, yo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Judal?- el monarca fue directamente al grano, pues no quería tener un indeseable enfrentamiento con esa persona, si es que así se le podía llamar. Podría terminar en desastre, y más a esas horas de la noche.

El alegre rostro de Judal se transformó en uno entristecido con un ligero mohín, el cual fingía. -Ouh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es que ya no puedo venir a visitarte?-una faceta facial mucho más dura del rey fue lo que recibió como respuesta. -¿Por qué es tan cruel conmigo, Su Majestad? ¿No ve que me hace daño? -continuó con su tono victimista, que usaba para disfrazar sin esmero la gran burla que estaba llevando a cabo. Al ver que el silencio se prolongaba, suspiró y decidió seguir hablando, esta vez de forma sincera. -Muy bien, Rey Estúpido, -se cruzó de brazos. -tú ganas. Aunque te alegrará saber que no estoy aquí por nada en especial, simplemente es para pasar un buen rato contigo. -sonrió de lado. -Y agradece que esta vez no tengo intención de hacer algo malo. No todo en mi vida es destruir, ¿sabes? -rió discreto a la vez que levitaba hacia atrás para terminar sentándose a su antojo sobre el colchón real. Ante el desconcierto del monarca decidió cambiar el tema drásticamente, y mostró de nuevo esa sonrisa risueña, que quién podía saber si era real o fingida. -Una cama muy cómoda, por cierto. Eres un maldito mimado. -dijo, observando sonriente y de forma directa al hombre adulto.

En ese momento ya no sabía de qué forma debía reaccionar. Su principal enemigo estaba con él, en su cuarto, disfrutando de la esponjosidad de su colchón. Y no podía hacer nada, ya que el joven no había ido con malas intenciones, ni siendo una amenaza. Con lo cual, no podía dar realmente una alarma en Palacio. Y tampoco podía echarlo. Conocía perfectamente al magi frente a él, y sabía que si intentaba algo a la fuerza, este se revelaría de forma violenta, y eso era lo que menos quería. Los magi eran conocidos por su enorme e ilimitado poder y eran llamados "Magos de la Creación", casi similares a dioses en cuerpos mortales, mientras que los magos, simplemente, eran humanos con poder limitado. Un enfrentamiento contra uno de estos "creadores" significaba una muy posible muerte, y tal vez, destrucción de una parte del mundo como consecuencia de la batalla. Sinbad era poderoso, muy poderoso gracias a los djinns; genios de laberinto, que poseía, pero aún así no podía compararse con un magi. Incluso estos djinns trataban a los magi como amos y seres superiores. Debía calmarse. Había trabajado demasiado ese día y no quería estresarse más. Suspiró, descargando la tensión que tenía. Lo mejor en ese momento era tratar a Judal como invitado inesperado si quería mantener la tranquilidad en la estadía y que se terminara yendo sin provocar destrozos. Y sobre todo, para que su séquito en Palacio no fuera consciente de la presencia invasora del menor, si alguien llegaba a darse cuenta podría formarse un grave problema, más violento que otra cosa. Cedió ante la anterior "petición" del magi de quedarse con él para distraerse. Debía de estar realmente aburrido y desesperado para acudir a su rival para que le diera entretenimiento no peligroso/destructivo. Sinbad lo confirmaba siempre, si Judal estaba mal de la cabeza, él también lo estaba al mismo nivel. Todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el mago de Kou se le hacía imposible de comprender, incluido él mismo cuando estaba frente a su presencia. Era un enorme e incomprensible laberinto mental.

Caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en el borde opuesto al del muchacho de la larga trenza. Este lo observó y frunció levemente el ceño a la vez que inflaba las mejillas. -Para tu información, no tengo lepra. -cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, tumbándose, esperando a que el rey dijera algo. -Hey, cuéntame algo, no sé, cómo van tus lacayos, la situación de tu amado país, o si has dejado en cinta a alguna de tus muchas putas contratadas. No se me haría extraño que tuvieras más de cuatro bastardos perdidos. -tras decir esto empezó a reírse, aunque de alguna forma, pensar en esa situación se le hacía asquerosamente molesto. Sinbad giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirarle de reojo, mientras sostenía una sonrisa nerviosa y los ojos entrecerrados con un tic en la ceja, sudando frío. Lo peor de todo era que podía ser verdad. Tal vez no cuatro, pero sí uno o dos. Tenía fama de mujeriego, pero no solía llegar más allá del roce, pocas contadas veces había sucedido.

-Deja de decir barbaridades, Judal. -el rey a veces se preguntaba de dónde demonios había aprendido el chico ese lenguaje, sólo tenía 17 años. En esa época no era para nada normal que un joven usara esas palabras tan burdas, ni siquiera un adulto joven como él. Ambos se llevaban 11 años de diferencia, y podría jurar, que el menor era mucho más malhablado de lo que él mismo podía llegar a ser.

-Te pones así porque sabes que es cierto. -colocó sus manos tras la nuca, apoyando la cabeza.

-No voy a contarte nada. Quién sabe si luego se lo sueltas a Kouen. -dijo con un leve desplante refiriéndose al general Kouen, segundo líder del Imperio Kou y próximo candidato a Emperador. El magi abrió un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa mientras fruncía un poco las cejas.

-Oh, eso ha sido bastante ofensivo, Rey Estúpido. Tampoco es que fuera a decirle algo a ese sujeto. Me importa una mierda si es o no el futuro Emperador, ya sabes que yo no discrimino de ser odiado a nadie, tenga la posición social que tenga. Por mí como si se convierte en el rey y soberano del mundo, no empezaré a tratarle mejor sólo por eso, me llevaría un disgusto si algo así pasa. -Sinbad escuchaba en silencio sin ningún tipo de expresión. -Aunque… -se incorporó y se sentó más cerca del monarca con una sonrisa un poco siniestra. -No me importaría si fueras tú el que lo hiciera.

-Judal, no empieces. Mi respuesta seguirá siendo "no". -dijo mientras miraba aquellos inquietantes rubíes carmesí que poseía por ojos.

-Lo dices tan convencido que parece que ni siquiera lo has pensado. -se levantó y se puso de pie frente al rey. -¿No era ese tu sueño? Cambiar el mundo. Pero parece que no te das cuenta del detalle más importante. -se acercó sonriente. -Para poder cambiar el mundo a tu antojo, primero necesitas… -se inclino hasta su oreja.- ser el soberano de todo. -dijo en voz baja para luego volver a su postura inicial, esta vez ladeando la cadera y con una mano sobre esta. -Dime, Rey, ¿de qué forma piensas llegar a serlo? -Sinbad apretó la mandíbula.- Esa política tuya de "No conquistar, y no ser conquistados" es un gran obstáculo para tu objetivo si lo piensas bien. Si no conquistas, no ganas territorios. Por lo tanto, te quedas en tu pequeño rincón en medio del mar. -con esas palabras consiguió incomodar al rey, pues eran ciertas. -¿Cómo quieres aspirar a ser el rey de todo si no eres capaz de salir de aquí y conquistar más países? -Sinbad soltó una risa burlona.

-¿No crees que se te escapa algo? Tal vez no conquiste países, pero las alianzas son importantes para hacerlo. Si un país aliado cae en la ruina, inmediatamente Sindria se hará cargo de él y lo ayudará hasta conseguir resolver todos sus problemas, y para poder hacerlo, ese país deberá pasar a formar parte de ella. A eso se le llama conquista pacífica. -aclaró, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. -¿Conoces esa palabra, Judal?

-Mph. -resopló, para luego volver a mostrar esa sonrisa socarrona. -Reconozco que es un método aunque no sea mi favorito. Pero… -se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo aún su cadera ladeada. -¿Qué pasa con esos muchos países que son más prósperos que Sindria? Podrás conquistar unos pocos territorios miserables, pero no podrás hacer lo mismo con los otros. Te quedarás estancado. Y entonces, ¿que harás? ¿Provocarás la ruina de tus países aliados para someterlos? Sabes bien que tienen su orgullo, no se dejarán conquistar de la forma en la que tú quieres. Básicamente, de ninguna forma. ¿Serías capaz acaso de llevar a tus territorios aliados al fondo del pozo para gobernarlos? Y sobre todo, ¿que no te descubran como traidor? -la expresión de Sinbad durante esa explicación había sido una completamente llena de angustia. Judal llevaba la razón en sus palabras aunque no quisiera creerlas. Empezó a sentir un peso en su garganta, un desagradable malestar en su abdomen, y empezó a ser consciente de su respiración, por lo que se le hizo más incómoda la acción de respirar. Al ver al rey en tal estado, el magi no desaprovechó la ocasión, había conseguido crear una brecha por primera vez en el adulto y no iba a despercidiarla. Se acercó con fingida preocupación y se inclinó hacia él apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, acción que provocó que su negra trenza cayera hacia delante sobre el hombro. -Hey, vamos. No estés así. En algún momento te darías cuenta. No es el fin del mundo. -sonrió. -Creo que deberías replantearte mi oferta. Como magi, tengo la misión de escoger un candidato a rey. Un candidato que lo tenga todo; poder, fama, seguidores, fieles… Te escogí nada más verte por primera vez, pero siempre te niegas a cooperar conmigo. En lugar de eso, hiciste que nos volviéramos enemigos, ¿que tienes en esa cabeza tuya, rey idiota? -dio unos leves golpes sobre la cabellera lila. Inmediatamente, Sinbad apartó su mano con un deje de cansancio. Judal suspiró y se sentó justo a su lado. -Veo que al fin reflexionas. Así que… -se inclinó apoyando los brazos sobre el hombro ajeno. -¿Qué me dices? Fama, poder, admiración, total control sobre todo; ese es tu deseo. Pero no tienes a nadie que pueda cumplirlo. -el monarca de Sindria continuaba con la mirada en el suelo. El joven de piel pálida se inclinó un poco más, acercándose de nuevo a su oreja, esta vez, más alejado que las veces anteriores. -Yo cumpliré tu deseo. Serás el rey del nuevo mundo, la más alta autoridad. Con mi ilimitado poder, y tu capacidad y talento no será complicado. Someteremos al mundo por completo, sólo tú y yo, lo gobernaremos todo, cada rincón de tierra, cada gota de los océanos. Déjame ser tu magi, quien conceda todos tus deseos. Será entonces, que el mundo será tuyo. -tomó con una mano la cara del hombre e hizo que lo mirara, que mirara los, ahora brillantes y potentes, ojos carmesí que poseía. -Sinbad, conviértete en mi rey. Mi magnífico y poderoso rey.

 **¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **No sé porqué, pero la página no me deja poner el link. Las imágenes están en mi tumblr: scardya (Los Dibujitos Gays de Scar), para que puedan buscarlos. Juro que me he matado intentando poner el link, pero sólo se deja poner esto:**

 **-Ilustraci** **ón 1:** **image/134660604831**

 **-Ilustración 2:** **image/134660801326**

 **-Ilustración 3:** **image/134661144306**

 **¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **Y así queda, por ahora. Sólo espero que esta historia no se quede en el olvido xD**

 **Ni siquiera sé si alguien va a leerla, pero bueh...**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Quiero decir, que no sé a quién carajos me estoy dirigiendo ahora mismo, ya que nadie está detrás de la pantalla contraria para leerme, pero bueh… No importa, principalmente, escribo esto porque quiero y porque mi meta es aumentar el número de fics SinJu, creo que esta pareja se merece un puesto más conocido, y me indigna que haya tan pocos sobre ellos.**

 **No importa cuánto trabajo o tiempo consuma en esto, removeré toda la Tierra completa sólo para asegurarme de que estos dos se dan a conocer.**

 **En cuanto a las ilustraciones, debido al percance que ocurrió con el primer capítulo, no serán por capítulo, sino que las pondré todas cuando termine el fic, el link no será puesto aquí, sino que la subiré a mi Instagram y Tumblr, en los cuales pondré el link de la historia únicamente. Esto puede ser un poco negativo para quien venga directamente a leer aquí, pero una ventaja para los fans que me siguen en dichas redes sociales. Así que, no pondré nada aquí, cosa que veo lógica, ya que apenas nadie va a interesarse en esto.**

 **Aparte de que me consume mucho tiempo. Completar una ilustración me lleva como máximo 27 horas, mínimo 24 horas. Tres ilustraciones serían más o menos entre 72-81 horas más luego las horas extra que lleva escribir, releer y corregir el capítulo, lo que le sumaría como 26 horas.**

 **Noo quiero convertirme en un zombie aún.**

 **Una vez dicho esto, ¡a leer! (sigo sin saber a quién coño le estoy hablando…)**

 **¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **Sospecha y descubrimiento II**

"Anteriormente…

El monarca de Sindria continuaba con la mirada en el suelo. El joven de piel pálida se inclinó un poco más, acercándose de nuevo a su oreja, esta vez, más alejado que las veces anteriores. -Yo cumpliré tu deseo. Serás el rey del nuevo mundo, la más alta autoridad. Con mi ilimitado poder, y tu capacidad y talento no será complicado. Someteremos al mundo por completo, sólo tú y yo, lo gobernaremos todo, cada rincón de tierra, cada gota de los océanos. Déjame ser tu magi, quien conceda todos tus deseos. Será entonces, que el mundo será tuyo. -tomó con una mano la cara del hombre e hizo que lo mirara, que mirara los, ahora brillantes y potentes, ojos carmesí que poseía. -Sinbad, conviértete en mi rey. Mi magnífico y poderoso rey."

Sinbad observó aquellos ojos por unos segundos, para luego fruncir el ceño a la vez que cerraba los suyos.

-Ya basta, Judal. -apartó con poco cuidado la cara del agarre del magi, a lo que este bufó con molestia. –Aunque te agradezco que me lo hayas informado, así podré anteponerme a eso para evitar que ocurra algo desagradable en el futuro. Gracias por hacer que me dé cuenta.

-¿Qué? Eso no es lo que…

-Gracias.- repitió. Se levantó y se cruzó de brazos delante del joven.-Y ahora, márchate.

-¿Ah? –Judal enarcó una ceja, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su mandíbula había quedado desencajada.

-Lo que has oído, vete. Quiero dormir y tu presencia no ayuda. Vuelve al Imperio, ahora.

Judal no perdió el tiempo, se levantó y caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con el rey, dispuesto a generar un enfrentamiento.

-¿Acaso me estás echando, vejestorio? ¿Sabes con quién estás tratando, "Rey"?- su actitud retadora salió a la luz. Mal asunto.

-Por supuesto. Por eso mismo te lo estoy pidiendo en lugar de echarte a la fuerza. No quiero problemas.- su tono de voz había descendido a uno suave, pero autoritario. –Y sé que tú tampoco, al menos no con Al-Thamen. Deberías volver, principalmente, porque el único que puede salir perjudicado en esto eres tú, Judal. Sabes perfectamente que tienes prohibido salir de allí, y no quiero saber la reacción de esa organización en cuanto seas descubierto. –Sinbad caminó de nuevo hasta su cama.-Además, si te descubren yo estaré involucrado también por tu culpa, y no quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto con esos seres malignos. Pondría a Sindria en peligro.

En el momento en el que el rey los mencionó, a Judal le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, el cual, irónicamente, había provocado una subida inmediata en su temperatura corporal. Odiaba esa sensación, una sensación similar a aquella que le dejó marca. Y de nuevo, el recuerdo de ese castigo pasado se visualizó en su cabeza. Cánticos, latigazos, cortes de espada siendo opacados por sus gritos aberrantes de dolor y sufrimiento. Se agarró inconscientemente la cabeza, presionando sus oídos, tratando de acallar las voces, sonidos y gritos en el interior de ella. Maldita sea, no delante de Sinbad. Menudo mal momento. Si no lo hubiera mencionado…

-¡Cállate!-gritó sin darse cuenta con un tono descontrolado, cosa que el rey no se esperaba y que pilló por sorpresa. Judal le observó con los ojos entrecerrados, con un muy notable deje odio a la vez que dejaba sus brazos caer a los lados.-Tú no sabes nada, así que cierra esa bocaza tuya.-con un leve salto comenzó a levitar, dispuesto a marcharse de allí. La situación ya no se le hacía para nada divertida, sino molesta, incluso podría atreverse a decir dolorosa.-Vas a lamentar esto, Sinbad. Ten por seguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos no dudaré en matarte.-salió por la ventana, sentándose en la alfombra que ya estaba posicionada en el aire.- Así que, te advierto, abre bien los ojos a partir de ahora.-dicho esto, le mostró una de sus características sonrisas psicópatas para luego desaparecer rápidamente entre la oscuridad del horizonte.

¿En qué momento se habían torcido las cosas? Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había dicho o hecho para que el magi se pusiera tan a la defensiva. Lo había dejado estático en el sitio con esas últimas reacciones. Ahora sumaba ese momento a la lista de "Las situaciones más confusas y extrañas de mi vida". Por otro lado, al fin estaba solo. Su tan amada cama lo estaba llamando y no iba a demorarse más en lanzarse a ella.

No pudo soportarlo. ¿Quién se creía ese rey imbécil? A cada minuto que pasaba sobrevolando las islas, más rabia y odio acumulaba. Hasta que no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. Había llegado hasta unas islas que no sabía exactamente a qué país pertenecían, pues Sindria estaba un poco más atrás y adelante no parecía haber nada más. Cegado por la ira, se levantó en la alfombra y alzó su varita hacía el negro cielo, formando una enorme estructura de hielo de la que se desprendían otras más pequeñas. Su respiración era acelerada y parecía tener dificultades para controlar la magia en esos momentos. El resentimiento en el cual estaba siendo sumido era cada vez más.

-¡Thalg Al-Salos!-gritó, sacando a través de su garganta toda la ira que poseía, pudiendo haberse dañado las cuerdas vocales.

Todo el hielo generado ahora se dirigía en forma de proyectiles hacía aquella pequeña isla poblada. Los habitantes de esta comenzaron a correr en busca de refugio. Los gritos de horror y miedo interrumpían el silencio de la noche. Sin embargo, Judal no cesó. Volvió a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, buscando sin éxito el cansancio. Un cansancio que nunca que llegaría, pues su poder era ilimitado y no podía acabársele. A veces lo odiaba. Odiaba ser poderoso, odiaba haber nacido como magi en ocasiones. Pero lo que sí realmente odiaba siempre era su destino.

Después de un rato, el magi se detuvo. Había aplacado parte de su rabia y se acordó de que debía volver. Aquella diminuta isla se había convertido en un infierno helado, las personas aún estaban horrorizadas, temiendo por sus vidas y la de la isla propia. Las cosechas, las casas, las tiendas, el suelo, todo había sido cubierto por una gruesa capa de brillante hielo. Una bella y hermosa forma de hundir una civilización.

Era como lo imaginaba. El Imperio seguía en el mismo estado que cuando se marchó. Con la ligera diferencia de que en ese momento amanecía. Por suerte, llegó a tiempo de evitar que alguien le descubriera.

Desde el mismo lugar del que salió, se dirigió al patio interior y levitó hasta sentarse en una rama, de la cual tomó un durazno bastante rosado, y posiblemente dulce. Otra de las pocas cosas que adoraba, el dulce. Un sabor agradable, suave, tan magnífico. Deleitó su paladar dándole una mordida a la hermosa fruta rosa. Aquel alimento era su anestesia emocional. Le permitía desconectar de forma tan fácil, disminuía las constantes ganas de destruir, matar y le alejaba de sentir las más peores emociones humanas. Podría decirse que era feliz, y tal vez fuera cierto. Pero existía un problema, en el caso de que lo fuera nunca lo demostraría, ni siquiera estando solo consigo mismo. Simplemente, no podía permitirse serlo. La razón de esta prohibición propia le era desconocida incluso para él. _–Feliz… Creo que en ningún momento he llegado a saber cómo se siente eso… bah, da igual._ –dio otra mordida, ignorando completamente sus preguntas. Unas estúpidas preguntas que nunca tendrían respuesta. No lo veía viable, pues él no iba a sentirse así en ningún momento. La felicidad, la esperanza, la alegría, la diversión, la pasión, la amistad, el compañerismo, el amor. No conocía ninguna de ellas, tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

 _-Los sentimientos son solo un estorbo. Un engaño. Te apartan de tus metas. Te vuelven débil y vulnerable. Tan simple y mediocre como un humano. Tan fácil de matar…_

Escuchó unos pasos provenientes del pasillo interior. ¿Quién sería a esas horas de la mañana? Era demasiado temprano, incluso para Kouen. Se asomó un poco por detrás del follaje del árbol, fue entonces que reconoció aquel calzado en esas dos personas. _–Al-Thamen._ –No podía haber escogido mejor sitio, pues desde esa posición podía espiar la conversación sin necesidad de agudizar mucho su oído. Malditos sean él y su faceta cotilla.

-¿Crees que eso sea verdad?

-Tiene que serlo. Si no fuera así, perderíamos una gran parte de poder, y eso no tiene lógica. La organización no se arriesgaría de tal modo si no fuera algo seguro.

Judal, quien escuchaba atento, no sabía de qué iba el tema, pero eso no hizo que dejara de interesarse por lo que no debía.

-Sí, bueno. Es que me pilló por sorpresa, ¿sabes? No estaba muy enterado de esto.

-Eso es porque no es recomendable que todos nosotros lo sepamos, a algunos se les puede ir la boca y revelarlo.

-Ya veo.

-Imagina que eres tú quien lo revela sin querer, tendría que matarte.

-Muy gracioso.

 _-Esto se está poniendo interesante. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo de que a alguno se le suelte la lengua._ –pensó el magi. Aquella conversación había captado su curiosidad por completo.

-Era broma. Después de someter al Imperio Kou el único que morirá será el Oráculo, por desgracia.

 _-Espera… ¿Qué demonios acaba de decir? ¡¿Qué yo qué?!_ –Judal se atragantó con un trozo de durazno, el cual trató de tragar impidiendo que la tos provocada se escuchara.

-Es una lástima. Su poder nos viene muy bien.

-Sí, pero no creo que sea una gran pérdida. Según los manuscritos, si un magi caído en la corrupción es sacrificado en el ritual sagrado, no solo invocaremos el poder del Padre, sino que también vendrá al mundo un nuevo ser mucho más poderoso y oscuro para servirnos.

-Pero primero hay que mantener al Imperio Kou fuera de esto, ¿no?

-Exacto, pero eso ya está casi hecho. Toda la Familia Real está bajo vigilancia constante, ¿por qué crees que últimamente no hemos tenido misiones? Todos estamos enfocados en eso.

-Entonces, lo único que nos queda es… -se escucha un ruido sordo. Ambos magos giran la cabeza hacia el patio interior. Se miraron entre si y se dirigieron al lugar abierto.

Registraron cada zona, mas no encontraron nada. A excepción de un durazno al pie del árbol. Un durazno mordido.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Ok, hasta aquí. Siento que lo hice muy rápido y corto, o no sé. Tengo mucha presión encima por lo de fin del trimestre en el instituto y tal. Si no apruebo este curso me echarán del centro por alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Cabe destacar que tengo todas las de perder, mis notas no pasan del 2.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Pensé que me iban a aplicar una tortura medieval por las notas del instituto, pero creo que ya soy invisible hasta para mis padres (ya nadie me quiere :'c), pero bueh, al menos tengo internet(?)**

 **Dejando eso de lado, aquí dejo de quejarme y continúo la pinche historia :v**

 **ABUELITO DIME TÚ! (ni puto caso al escritor, se le ha ido la olla y no hay indicios de que la recupere…)**

 **¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Se suponía que era su deber proteger el Imperio, y aun así… No sabía en qué momento había pasado todo. El estrés que tenía iba hacerle reventar. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y levemente apretados, haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en buscar soluciones. Sus codos sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas, apoyando la barbilla en estas, tratando de mantenerse firme. Al-Thamen había llegado demasiado lejos, habían traspasado la línea, se habían colado y ahora no había persona que pudiera sacarlos. Tenían encima un problema grave y jodidamente enorme. Todos los hermanos del segundo emperador y primer emperador más el magi estaban reunidos allí, en la oficina de Kouen. Tal vez el dicho "dos cabezas piensan más que una" pudiera aplicársele a la situación.

Por extraño que pareciera, no fue Judal quien los alertó, puesto que ni siquiera había abierto la boca desde que salió echando hostias del patio hace unos cuantos días. Y ahora que lo recordaba, tenía la diminuta impresión de que había alertado a ese par sin querer. Estaba metido en un lío muy gordo, pero distinto del cual estaban metidos el resto de personas allí presentes.

Ninguno hablaba, ni siquiera parecían respirar, incluido Judal. Cosa que extrañó de sobremanera al resto, que lo conocían demasiado bien. Ese simple silencio por parte del magi les hizo saber que la cosa iba mucho más allá de lo que parecía, mucho más allá de sólo su Imperio.

-Hermano…-habló Kougyoku. Kouen la miró sin derrochar demasiada confianza en sí mismo, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. –T-tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer… ¿no?

-Kougyoku, esto no nos había pasado antes, así que, no puedo responderte a eso. -dijo de inmediato. La princesa se tensó.

-Pero es que tampoco sabemos cuál es su objetivo. Lo que están tratando de hacer. Lo único que sabemos es que ahora, oficialmente, forman parte del Imperio, y eso no inspira confianza.-comentó Hakuei.- Significa que pueden hacer lo que quieran y echarnos la culpa, Al-Thamen es muy capaz de eso. Similar a lo que ocurrió con mi escuadrón cuando traté de unir fuerzas con el clan Kouga.

-Podría ser posible, atacar sin consentimiento en nombre del Imperio sería un gran problema, nos llevaría a ser objetivo de guerra, si sólo fuera así, no pasaría mucho, somos una nación militar, pero… existe el riesgo de que Al-Thamen también nos ataque al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y no podemos simplemente acabar con ellos?-contestó Kouha, ya exasperado.

-No sabes a lo que te enfrentas. –Hakuryu comentó de brazos cruzados en el mismo estado que Kouha, el cuál le respondió con un siseo molesto.- Y por si fuera poco, esa mujer que está ejerciendo como Emperatriz, Gyokuen, está de acuerdo con la estadía de Al-Thamen.

Ante ese comentario, Hakuei no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano menor con un deje de tristeza al haber hablado sobre su madre. Notaba el odio que le profesaba.

Gyokuen, cómo no. Esa maldita mujer tenía que ver siempre. Seguro que había sido ella quien lo planeó todo, como siempre. Quería verlo muerto, ¿la razón? No había. Siendo sinceros, todos querían verlo muerto, ¿para qué engañarse? Odiaba y le odiaban, así era y sería. No le aceptaban, si estaba ahí era por la única razón de que necesitaban su poder. Apostaría a que si perdiera su magia él sería exiliado de Kou. O tal vez, condenado a muerte. _–Ah, no, si condenado a muerte ya lo estoy._ –Se burló de sí mismo. No quería, en serio que no quería morir, nadie quiere. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer él? Nada. Sólo era un crío inexperto con un poder grandiosamente ilimitado. Qué ironía.

Si trataba de destruir a la organización, no lo conseguiría, puesto que nadie estaría apoyándolo, sería eliminado de forma rápida y precisa.

Si dejaba las cosas como estaban, terminaría sacrificado igualmente a manos de Al-Thamen para ese plan suyo.

Si huía, lo terminarían encontrando en algún momento.

Si se escondía, pasaría igual que si huía.

En otras palabras, iba a ser asesinado hiciera lo que hiciera.

Y tampoco podía decírselo a nadie en el Imperio, aunque lo hiciera, ni siquiera Kouen podría ayudarlo, ya estaba teniendo problemas con la sola presencia de la organización.

 _-¿De verdad es este mi destino? ¿Morir a manos de Al-Thamen? ¿¡Es en serio?! ¡¿Acaso no tengo suficiente con haber sido discriminado por el mundo?! ¡Y ahora esto! ¿Mi destino no era lo suficientemente miserable… que tiene que serlo aún más? Pues… si ese es el caso… odiaré mucho más este destino. Lo odiaré… ¡hasta mismísimo límite del universo! ¡Haré pagar al mundo por todo esto! ¡Los haré pagar a todos, no importa quiénes sean, hasta el mismísimo Kouen pagará por sus actos aprovechándose de mi poder sin mi consentimiento! ¡Incluso Sinbad…! Espera…_ -hizo una pausa mental. _–Sinbad… ¿Sinbad podría…? ¡No! ¡No podría! ¡Puede! ¡Sinbad puede ayudarm…!_ –otra pausa. _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Judal, en qué demonios estás pensando?! ¡¿Pedirle ayuda a ese rey idiota?! ¡¿Acaso se te está yendo la cabeza?! Aunque… podría ser la única solución en la que no termine muerto… ¿De verdad voy a rebajarme a pedirle ayuda? ¡Me dirá que no al instante! No voy a hacer ese ridículo por nada. Sin embargo, conociendo a Sinbad, con lo buena persona que es, cabe la posibilidad de que tal vez…_

-¡JUDAL, REACCIONA, MALDITA SEA!

El magi volvió en sí para descubrirse siendo brutalmente zarandeado por una desesperada Kougyoku.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- respondió en el mismo tono, haciendo ver que estaba cansándose de tanto zarandeo.

Al parecer, Kouen se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del magi unos minutos atrás. Quiso comprobarlo lanzándole indirectas, indirectas que no eran recibidas, cosa que hizo aumentar el nivel de estas, sumando las burlas de Kouha. Ninguno de los dos recibió más respuesta que una mirada perdida en el vacío de la sala. Los presentes empezaban a preocuparse, y Kougyoku no tardó en poner el grito en el cielo pensando que a Judal le había dado un lapsus.

La princesa llevaba como unos seis minutos pasando la mano por delante de Judal, golpeándole, empujándole, gritándole al oído y tratando de marearle el cerebro, todo esto sin respuesta, hasta que reaccionó en el último momento.

-¿Ya has vuelto? ¿O esperamos un poco más? –se burló Kouha. Pero Judal tampoco recibió aquellas palabras, pues ya había salido del cuarto con una impresionante velocidad, dejando anonadados a todos los presentes. -¿Pero qué…?

No tardó mucho en volver a dirigirse a Sindria. Si quería trazar un plan con el apoyo de Sinbad tendría que ser lo antes posible. Estaba seguro de que la negociación iba a ser muy larga, y no estaba por la labor de perder más el tiempo.

Repitió el proceso de siempre ante la barrera de la maga, solo que esta vez le importó poco ser cuidadoso. Ya sabía que Sinbad estaría en su cuarto. Estaba nervioso, tenso, estresado, desesperado. Se le notaba en la cara que algo serio pasaba, por primera vez, no podía ocultarlo con su típica mala actitud. A cada minuto que pasaba más se asustaba de su situación. Provocó que la alfombra aumentara la velocidad, cosa que hizo que se le hiciera más difícil controlarla.

Sinbad estaba preparándose para sus últimas tareas del día cuando escuchó un fuerte aleteo. No le hizo falta asomarse ni acercarse a la ventana para ver cómo una alfombra voladora empezaba a perder el control en su dirección. A medida que se acercaba, el rey iba echándose más hacia atrás, permitiéndose asustarse.

La alfombra entró torcida en su cuarto, provocando que la persona que la montaba se golpeara el hombro contra el marco de la ventana y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Sinbad! –le llamó sin molestarse en esconder sus nervios. -¡Oh, dios! –se levantó inmediatamente.- ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

El rey no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Judal? Esas eran las preguntas que ahora sonaban en su cabeza.

-¿Qu-qué? Y-yo… -no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, el magi le estaba haciendo a Sinbad lo que anteriormente le había hecho Kougyoku a él; zarandearlo cogido por la tela como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Sinbad, reacciona! –fue lo único que el monarca entendió, pues después de eso el magi empezó a hablar tan rápido y fuerte que no le dio tiempo a analizar cada palabra. Entre el mareo y el dolor de cabeza que le estaba provocando estaba seguro de que se desmayaría. Pero en lugar de eso, su paciencia se terminó acabando. Por lo que, inconscientemente, tomó al magi del manto que llevaba y le hizo lo mismo, cegado por el estrés.

-¡¿Quieres calmarte de una maldita vez?! –a Sinbad se le resbaló la tela de las manos, trayendo como repercusión que empujara con fuerza al magi sin querer, tirándolo al suelo de forma violenta sin haber tenido la intención de tal cosa.

Sinbad pensó que se había sobrepasado con la fuerza, sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero lo reconsideró, creyendo que a lo mejor el muchacho se había calmado con su recién metedura de pata. Y estaba en lo cierto, estaba preparado para recibir una inmediata respuesta después de eso, posiblemente más violenta que la que él mismo había tenido, pero esa respuesta nunca llegó.

En su lugar, lo único que recibió fue la desorbitada y, podría decirse que, asustada mirada de Judal. Ni un solo movimiento. La estatua de piedra en la que el magi se había convertido era lo que Sinbad observaba. Ni siquiera sabía si Judal estaba respirando.

Fue a acercarse y ofrecerle su mano como apoyo, pero justo antes de hacerlo lo recordó. Recordó aquel día. El día en el que Judal le engañó cruelmente con el sucio truco de la compasión. El día en el que se rio de él por preocuparse por su enemigo, y es que, viéndolo así, era lógico. Pero lo había hecho con razones, razones que Judal le había regalado para asegurarse de que realmente caía en la burla. La razón de ver al magi al borde del colapso emocional, de confirmar que el chico estaba siendo utilizado en contra de su propia voluntad, de haber escuchado como la familia de este fue asesinada justo después de su nacimiento, dejándolo completamente sólo, de observar cómo en sus ojos rojos se formaban cúmulos de lágrimas, de verle arrodillándose y derrumbándose en sus sollozos. Todas ellas razones verdaderas, pero que al muchacho le traían sin cuidado, y muy bien preparadas para hacerle quedar como un sensiblero demasiado confiado. No iba a caer de nuevo. Esta vez sería distinto. Esta vez, razonaría y juzgaría antes de ofrecerse.

Puso su espalda recta y se cruzó de brazos, derrochando el liderazgo y respeto dignos de un rey.

-Levántate, y dime qué es lo que quieres. Si puede ser, en un idioma que pueda entender.

El magi pareció volver en sí. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Con lo difícil que se le había hecho contarle a Sinbad lo que pasaba. Pero había un problema, ni él mismo se había entendido, tal vez por eso no se le hizo complicado soltarlo. Y ahora tenía que repetirlo. Genial.

Se levantó despacio, tomándose su tiempo para planear la mejor manera de que Sinbad aceptara ayudarle. Pero todas las posibilidades estaban en su contra.

-Quiero que me ayudes. –dijo con parsimonia.

-¿A qué? –respondió Sinbad de forma inmediata y automática.

-… - _mierda… ¿De verdad tengo que hacerme quedar así de ridículo y desesperado? Ah, espera, que lo estoy. Muy bien, Judal, vas mejorando tu reputación. Ahora mismo te aplaudiría cual foca retrasada con párkinson si no estuviera este tío delante._

-¿Vas a responder? –el rey empezaba a impacientarse, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-¡No me tenses! ¡He hecho un esfuerzo muy grande para no volverme loco, no me provoques tú ahora! –silencio. Judal se exasperó. –Agh, ni siquiera sé en qué me tienes que ayudar.

-¿"Tengo"? –remarcó. Él no tenía que ayudar si no quería. Que el magi diera por hecho su opinión le molestaba.

-Quiero que me ayudes a eliminar a Al-Thamen.

-…¿qué? – espera… ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Judal en contra de Al-Thamen? ¿No era eso antinatural? No podía creérselo.

-¿Eres sordo? ¿La edad empieza a afectarte o qué? Sé que me has oído, no te hagas el imbécil.

-Desgraciadamente, si fuera imbécil ahora mismo te estaría creyendo. –uh… ese había sido un golpe bastante doloroso. Judal alzó una ceja.

-¿De verdad crees que habría venido hasta aquí aposta para bromear?

 _-Sí, ya lo hiciste una vez. Ahora me espero cualquier cosa._ –pensó Sinbad para sus adentros. -¿En serio pretendes que responda a eso?

Judal se estaba desesperando.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No te estoy pidiendo un sacrificio! –hablando de sacrificios…

-¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres eliminar a Al-Thamen? –todo eso se le estaba haciendo extremadamente sospechoso.

 _-Mierda…_ -maldijo mentalmente, Sinbad se había metido en zona prohibida. Aunque fuera de él la ayuda que buscaba, se le haría incómodo decirle; porque me quieren matar. Porque, siendo sinceros, ¿quién no querría matarle?

Sinbad seguía esperando una respuesta que tal vez nunca recibiría.

-¿Vas a decir algo a tu favor? –empezó a impacientarse. La información crucial que Judal le estaba negando hacía que, de forma lógica, pensara que era otro de sus planes. La respuesta más acertada sería que iba a venderle a la organización los planes que podía tener en contra de ellos. Las estrategias, las defensas, los ataques, todo ello descubierto por haberse fiado de la palabra del oráculo de Kou.

-No. Sólo ayúdame y ya está. Tú has sido desde siempre el primero que quería eliminar a Al-Thamen. ¿Vas a desaprovechar la ocasión ahora que por una vez en la vida tenemos el mismo objetivo? –respuesta peligrosa por parte de Judal. Esto casi parece un partido de tenis.

-Sí. –uuuuh…

Judal no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. –lo tenía claro, hasta que Judal no le diera un motivo, no iba a ceder.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando vio pasar la varita de Judal de refilón a un centímetro de su cuello y escucharla clavarse en la pared tras él. Eso era nuevo. _-¡¿Acaba de usar la varita en sí como arma blanca?!_

 _¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_

 **Un centímetro más a la izquierda y Sinbad se nos muere. Tengo que tener más cuidado con estas escenas porque me emociono demasiado en ellas… (mala influencia del autor de SNK).**

 **Pues eso, hasta aquí queda este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente, cariñitos míos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y después de un largo atracón a base de chocolates, regresa a escribir el mal autor, peor persona, de esta historia(?)**

 **¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **Encarcelamiento y sacrificio**

"Anteriormente…

Judal no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. –lo tenía claro, hasta que Judal no le diera un motivo, no iba a ceder.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando vio pasar la varita de Judal de refilón a un centímetro de su cuello y escucharla clavarse en la pared tras él. Eso era nuevo. _-¡¿Acaba de usar la varita en sí como arma blanca?!_ "

Sinbad se quedó estático en su lugar, observando cualquier posible movimiento sospechoso, como el que acababa de presenciar. Escaneaba con la mirada a Judal, evitando dejar huecos. El muchacho había empezado a alterarse, su respiración se había hecho más pesada, sus músculos estaban notablemente tensos, y su rostro era ocultado por la sombra que el flequillo caído le otorgaba.

-Con que sí, ¿eh?... –pudo escuchar cómo susurraba. No supo en qué momento había pasado, pero el magi ya lo tenía enganchado de la tela.

Judal pareció empujar fuertemente a Sinbad, golpeándole la cabeza y espalda peligrosamente contra la pared de la estancia, provocando un sonoro sonido seco.

-¡Agh! –como había sido de esperar, el dolor agudo no tardó en hacer presencia en el cuerpo del rey. Eso era algo que no había visto venir, y fue por esa razón por la que se hizo daño. En sí, Judal no era para nada fuerte, y haberse confiado de ese dato le había hecho bajar la guardia, olvidándose de que no era necesaria la fuerza para estampar a otra persona.

Y había sido así, el chico apenas había usado la fuerza, le bastó con un empujón y un pie, estratégicamente colocado, detrás de los de Sinbad para casi terminar tumbándole, medio atontado.

-¡Muy bien, Rey! ¡Esa es tu decisión definitiva! ¡¿Verdad?! –gritó, dejándose llevar de nuevo por la ira y casi ahogando a Sinbad con su propia vestimenta, a lo que este trató de aflojar la presión de la tela en su cuello, apretando las manos de Judal hacia sí.

-En ningún momento he…

-¡¿Pues sabes qué?! –interrumpió el magi, el cual parecía no poder escucharle. -¡Que tú y yo nos veremos las caras en el infierno!

Definitivamente, Sinbad pensaba que algo serio le pasaba a ese niño en la cabeza. Ese comentario le había dejado completamente desencajado, y no iba a quedarse con la duda.

-¡Sin! ¡¿Qué alboroto es ese?! –tanto Sinbad como Judal, se quedaron estáticos por un momento, justo en la misma posición en la que el azabache agarraba la ropa del monarca, y este cubría las manos más pequeñas con las suyas, solo que ahora ninguno de los dos aplicaba ni una sola gota de fuerza, cada uno mirando fijamente al otro sin expresión alguna y en completo silencio.

Silencio que fue roto por unos suaves pasos aproximándose. Judal reaccionó de forma inmediata, huyendo por donde había venido. Se subió a la alfombra que levitaba fuera de la enorme ventana y encaró de nuevo a Sinbad con una profunda y amenazadora mirada rojiza, mirada que el rey trató de mantener. Tanto odio, tanto resentimiento en esos ojos nacidos de la sangre más pura.

-Acabas de condenarte a voluntad, Sinbad. A partir de ahora, no te atrevas a lamentar todo lo que le pueda ocurrir a tu adorada Sindria. –ahora sí, Sinbad se estaba empezando a arrepentir de algo que no sabía muy bien qué era.

-Tus amenazas son siempre las mismas. No puedes hacer nada en contra de Sindria. –empezó a sudar frío.

-No seré yo quien lo haga. Tal vez ni siquiera siga aquí cuando pase. –pausó. –Se acabó, Sinbad. Has regalado la victoria a quienes menos debías.

Sinbad se apresuró hacia la ventana, ya completamente confuso y desesperado por tanto secretismo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con…?!

-¡SINBAD! -el rey se dio la vuelta para encontrar en la puerta una vista no muy agradable. Ja'far. Y no uno amigable, sino uno que parecía haber venido del mismísimo inframundo. -¿Qué demonios andabas haciendo? ¡Deja de jugar con lo que sea que juegues y ponte a terminar tus papeles, maldito vago! ¡Rey irresponsable! –gritó, lanzándole varios pergaminos a la cabeza, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con Judal.

-¡Ay! ¡Ya! ¡Eso duele! –trató de detenerle con quejas mientras se cubría con los brazos, cosa que no funcionó.

Tras haber terminado de maltratar la cabeza de Sinbad, salió dando un gran portazo.

El hombre de cabello lila se sobó su ya destrozado cráneo, y observó la ventana. Como esperaba, el magi ya se había marchado. Pero no sin haberle dejado una sensación terrible de inquietud, inseguridad, ¿y por qué no? Miedo también.

Nunca antes el muchacho había sido tan poco lógico y sin sentido. De alguna forma, le asustaba. Esas reacciones en él no habían sido, realmente, muy típicas del Judal que conocía. Ahora que lo pensaba, que hubiera acudido en busca de ayuda ya era preocupante. Judal nunca habría hecho eso sin una muy buena razón. Su preocupación iba en aumento, y darse cuenta de que el chico se había dejado ahí su varita la aumentaba más.

Observó el objeto, aún clavado en la pared. Se acercó y lo sacó sin esfuerzo. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo por un rato, sosteniéndolo, completamente lleno de dudas, temor, confusión.

Tenía en sus manos el arma principal del magi, un arma que no había sido tocada por nadie más que por este. De alguna forma, se sentía afortunado por ello, pero por otra parte, era algo por lo que asustarse.

Trató de despejarse con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y guardó la varita en uno de los pliegues de sus ropas, pliegues que habían sido especialmente confeccionados para esa tarea.

Recogió los pergaminos que, anteriormente, Ja'far le había lanzado, y salió en dirección a su despacho.

No supo a qué hora había terminado, pero lo había hecho. El tener a Judal y a su extraño comportamiento rondando por su mente la gran parte del tiempo le había complicado la tarea. Esa parte de ser rey era la que más detestaba. Tan pesada y aburrida. Pero por el bien de su país debía realizarla. Era la única razón por la cual no se negaba en rotundo a ella.

Caminó hasta su habitación, y una vez allí, soltó su cabello y se desnudó para meterse en la cama. Se quedó tumbado boca arriba, mirando el alto techo, recordando y repitiendo en su memoria una y otra vez la situación a la que se había visto sometido. Esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil sacar al Sol Negro de su cabeza, y mucho menos, ignorar ese leve sentimiento de preocupación que incitaba inconscientemente al rey a querer protegerle, como si fuera una víctima más. Aquella noche iba a tornarse muy larga, y él lo sabía.

Un sonoro estruendo fue lo que le robó el sueño que Morfeo, tan gentilmente, le había regalado. Se sentó, alterado, tratando de mantener su mente despierta. D lo único que pudo darse cuenta era de que estaba anocheciendo. _-¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?_ –era de esperarse después de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche anterior. Golpes, explosiones, gritos. Suficiente para que el rey, como un rayo de luz solar, se vistiera y se preparara a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

Qué sorpresa no tan grata se llevó.

Una enorme y forzada barrera de agua era lo que protegía el palacio, la cual parecía poder derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Podía escuchar las voces de sus generales. Parecían estar peleando. Entonces, una persona cruzó por su cabeza: Judal.

De forma inmediata, descartó al muchacho de culpable, ya que sin su varita, este no podía enfocar el magoi de forma eficaz que formaba sus ataques. El arma la tenía él en uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su ropa. Palpó por encima de la tela, y definitivamente, seguía ahí.

Sin perder más el tiempo, corrió hacia el origen del ruido. Y llegó. Sus pasos se detuvieron de forma brusca, y no pudo más que tornar su rostro en una mueca de sorpresa mezclada con pánico. Menudos días llevaba últimamente.

Ahí estaban sus generales, protegiendo y reteniendo a toda costa al enemigo. Más bien, los enemigos. _-¡¿Al-Thamen?! ¡¿Por qué están aquí?!_

Uno de los magos de la organización dejó de atacar la barrera al presenciar a Sinbad en escena, y ordenó a sus compañeros detenerse con un movimiento de brazo.

-A usted es a quien necesitamos. –señaló con el dedo en dirección a Sinbad, de forma acusatoria. Este respondió con una dura mirada cargada de odio. Odiaba a Al-Thamen con todo su ser, y jamás perdonaría todos los actos atroces que cometieron, tanto en el pasado como en el presente.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí? –preguntó sin retractarse.

-Usted bien lo sabe, Majestad. –escupió el enmascarado. – Entréguenos al Oráculo.

Tanto Sinbad como sus compañeros se confundieron ante aquella petición, orden, mejor dicho.

-¿De qué diablos están hablando? –preguntó Yamuraiha, aun manteniendo la barrera acuática sobre ellos.

-Sinbad, Rey de Sindria y líder de La Alianza de los Siete Mares, ha raptado al magi del Imperio Kou y lo mantiene oculto en su palacio. –sentenció el que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo de magos. Los generales no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. Miraron de forma inmediata a Sinbad, buscando el alivio de que aquello no fuera cierto.

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa. –respondió, serio y muy confiado de lo que decía, ya que él, en ningún momento, llegó a ese extremo. Pero no era suficiente para convencerlos, por lo que no pudo más que optar por una solución temporal para mantener la calma de sus compañeros y evitar que sospecharan de más. –El Oráculo de Kou y yo no hemos mantenido ningún tipo de contacto. –sentenció, consiguiendo su propósito de aliviar a los presentes, pero no duró demasiado por cierta interrupción.

-El magi; Judal, no ha regresado al Imperio. –estalló la tensión. Pero el mago del velo no tuvo suficiente con ello. –Ayer nuestro Oráculo salió del continente minutos antes de que el sol alcanzara su punto más alto, con supuesto rumbo hacia estas islas. Debía regresar antes de medianoche, sin embargo, no ha sido visto desde su partida.

Lo sabía, tenía que haberlo visto venir. Involucrarse en esos encuentros sorpresa iba a traerle malas consecuencias. Pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, sino que Judal había desaparecido de forma tan repentina que ni Al-Thamen había sido capaz de prevenirlo. Desde que el azabache hizo presencia el día anterior en su cuarto con esa actitud no dejó de sentirse inquieto. No pudo dejar de preguntarse por qué el magi quería deshacerse de la organización a la que él mismo pertenecía. El por qué le había pedido ayuda a él, o al menos, lo intentó. El por qué estaba tan alterado. Y para rematar toda esta mezcla de emociones negativas, ahora Judal no daba señales.

Ja'far y Masrur no pudieron evitar mirar a su rey con un deje de desconfianza, le conocían bien, y algo ocultaba.

-Con que el estruendo que se escuchó anoche en tu habitación fue eso. –comento Ja'far con voz suave. Todos los generales pasaron a mirar ahora, sorprendidos, a Sinbad, mientras que este mantenía el duelo de miradas con el encapuchado que levitaba tras la barrera.

Había sido pillado. Aunque no le dio mucha importancia, ya no se podía hacer nada.

-Está bien, lo admito. Judal ingresó ayer a mi palacio. –algunas miradas se tornaron en una leve decepción. –Pero debo decir en mi defensa, que lo hizo sin consentimiento y de forma ilegal, eso lo cataloga como una infiltración. –pausó. –Sin embargo, abandonó el palacio poco antes de medianoche. Por lo tanto, desconozco su actual paradero.

Ante una explicación tan precisa, el mago chasqueo la lengua, desconfiado.

Los generales ya no sabían si volver a preocuparse o volver a sentirse tranquilos. Estaban hechos un manojo de nervios. Aunque, de alguna forma, ya se esperaban algo así de su rey.

-No podemos fiarnos de la palabra de un humano que está a la mitad del pozo. –comentó, refiriéndose a la "maldición" que Sinbad cargaba. –Podemos sentir el rukh del Oráculo provenir de este lugar. Si no lo devuelven, nos veremos obligados a sacarlo nosotros mismos. –ante la amenaza, Yamuraiha reforzó la barrera, haciendo reír siniestramente al mago. –Si esa es su respuesta… -alzó el brazo hacia el cielo. Los demás encapuchados hicieron el mismo movimiento. Luz negra comenzaba a concentrarse sobre cada uno de ellos, y con un rápido deslizamiento, lanzaron aquellas esferas irregulares de energía oscura al mismo tiempo, rompiendo de inmediato la barrera y alcanzando a Sinbad y a sus generales, los cuales ya estaban cansados de haber estado defendiendo anteriormente. Cada uno pudo evitar recibir un golpe fatal. Aprovecharon la gran cantidad de polvo levantado para equiparse.

Rápidamente, Sinbad vistió el equipo djinn de Baal, y lanzó un potente rayo a través de la nube grisácea que, anteriormente, había sido levantada, en dirección a los enemigos, para luego salir levitando de ella.

 _-¿De verdad piensan que pueden intentar algo? Qué ilusos._ –y es que, era verdad, Sinbad sólo se bastaba para derrotar a un grupo tan reducido de magos, independientemente, de que pertenecieran a Al-Thamen.

-¡SINBAD! –gritó el albino, desesperado. A ninguno de ellos le quedaban más reservas para atacar después de haberlas gastado en la pelea anterior a la aparición del rey.

Una aguda y dolorosa punzada en su espina dorsal le tomó por sorpresa, dejándole completamente paralizado. No supo en qué momento uno de ellos pasó a posicionarse detrás de él. ¿Cómo era posible? Ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Qué lamentable.

Sus recién invocadas fuerzas se estaban decayendo a un ritmo impresionante. Podía sentir como una aguja de tamaño considerable drenaba todo su ser.

Aquel extraño artefacto se clavó un poco más, desgarrando su piel y dejando la sangre fluir en el exterior de su cuerpo, adornando con ríos de color rojo oscuro su marcada espalda.

Su equipo djinn seguía vistiéndole, mas ya no poseía el poder de este. Tanto su energía como todo su cuerpo habían sido bloqueados, aun levitando en el aire.

Entonces pudo darse cuenta, la nube de polvo que había sido levantada por el ataque de Al-Thamen no estaba formada únicamente de polvo. Esos malditos magos habían metido en ella una especie de gas, seguramente, creado por ellos. Un gas que reducía considerablemente las habilidades de quien lo inhalara. Pero él apenas lo había respirado, no entendía cómo había llegado hasta tal punto de debilidad. Y lo supo, supo que Al-Thamen ya se esperaba eso, y le cogieron desprevenido en su peor momento para clavarle aquella cosa, que parecía bloquear cualquier tipo de energía, tanto física como mágica.

Sus generales sí habían inhalado aquello, y se encontraban al borde del agotamiento. Pudo verlos luchar por mantener su respiración. Estaban al maldito límite.

Sinbad estaba en graves problemas, su posición no le favorecía; de espaldas a los muros y paredes de su palacio, y de frente a aquel grupo de horribles personas. Completamente solo, paralizado en el aire y sin fuerzas.

No era justo, habían jugado sucio. Muy sucio.

Observó sin poder hacer nada cómo cargaban su ataque final. Ataque del cual él sería el receptor.

Sabía que era muy poderoso, sabía que era muy resistente, sabía que podía sobrevivir a muchas cosas. Pero justo en ese momento ya no lo era. Se había convertido en un simple humano promedio más por culpa de aquellos repugnantes trucos.

Iba a morir. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Nada…

Sus generales observaban con horror la escena. Ellos también se habían dado cuenta.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? ¿En qué se había equivocado? Como un destello, aquel recuerdo, aquellas frases cruzaron su mente.

 _-Acabas de condenarte a voluntad, Sinbad. A partir de ahora, no te atrevas a lamentar todo lo que le pueda ocurrir a tu adorada Sindria._

 _-Se acabó, Sinbad. Has regalado la victoria a quienes menos debías._

Casi sintió sus dorados ojos arder de rabia y arrepentimiento. Al final lo comprendió. Judal estaba avisándole, y no le hizo caso. No confió en él en un momento desesperado para ambos. Rechazó aquella buena oferta de "trabajemos juntos por el mismo objetivo". Objetivo que ahora estaba a punto de acabar con su vida. Todo por no escucharle como debía. _-¿De verdad... voy a perder? No... yo ya perdí... en el momento en que le rechacé... fue ahí cuando perdí..._ -suspiró de forma pesada.

 _-Parece que… todo se acaba aquí…_ -permitió como último desahogo que sus ojos se humedecieran. _–Perdóname, Judal…_ -los cerró, esperando su inevitable derrota, siendo consciente de los gritos de terror de sus generales al presenciar algo que jamás pensaron que verían.

 _-Perdóname…_

 **¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 ***Snif* Soy horrible, si es que lo veía venir, sabía que algo así iba a terminar pasando, ni siquiera yo mismo planee esta escena… Rezad para que mi compasión vuelva ;-;**


	5. Chapter 5

**En cuanto publico uno, directamente escribo el siguiente, ¡no hay descanso!**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Encarcelamiento y sacrificio II**

"Anteriormente…

-Acabas de condenarte a voluntad, Sinbad. A partir de ahora, no te atrevas a lamentar todo lo que le pueda ocurrir a tu adorada Sindria. –ahora sí, Sinbad se estaba empezando a arrepentir de algo que no sabía muy bien qué era.

-Tus amenazas son siempre las mismas. No puedes hacer nada en contra de Sindria. –empezó a sudar frío.

-No seré yo quien lo haga. Tal vez ni siquiera siga aquí cuando pase. –pausó. –Se acabó, Sinbad. Has regalado la victoria a quienes menos debías.

Sinbad se apresuró hacia la ventana, ya completamente confuso y desesperado por tanto secretismo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con…?!

-¡SINBAD!"

El magi aprovechó la intromisión del albino para irse. No podía creerlo. ¡Había vuelto a rechazarle! Y no por la típica situación de siempre, que si hubiera sido esa, no le habría importado. _-¡Rechazó mi petición de ayuda! ¡DE AYUDA! ¡¿Acaso es retrasado o qué?! ¡¿Es que no vio que bajo ningún concepto iría yo a pedirle algo?! ¡Y aun así lo hice! ¡Y va el muy imbécil y me dice que no sin ni siquiera pensar en mis motivos!_ –apretó fuertemente la tela de la alfombra con sus puños. Mala decisión. El control del magi sobre la prenda voladora volvió a dificultarse a causa de sus incontrolables nervios. Contra más se balanceaba la alfombra, más nervioso se ponía tratando de mantenerla, sobrevolando los pequeños islotes, normalmente deshabitados debido a su fauna y vegetación abundante, que también formaban parte de Sindria.

No le quedó más remedio que utilizar su propia magia. Palpó su manto, en donde solía guardar su varita, pero…

-Espera… ¿y mi…? –rebuscó por todas sus ropas a la vez que trataba de mantenerse sobre la, ya muy, descontrolada y brusca tela mágica. -¡¿La perdí?! –y entonces recordó lo que hizo con ella. -¡NO! ¡Se la lancé al idiota de Sinbad! –la alfombra terminó de retorcerse y Judal cayó de ella, observando en shock cómo esta se alejaba enredándose sobre sí misma sin un rumbo fijo y de forma aleatoria.

Se dio la vuelta en el aire para mirar hacia abajo mientras caía. Ni tiempo le dio a poder levitar, pues ya había entrado en el espeso follaje de un árbol.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cansado. Incluso sentía sus extremidades pesadas. Podía notar en su cuerpo el leve escozor de los múltiples arañazos que las ramas de aquel árbol se habían encargado de tatuar en su piel. Su cabeza palpitaba como si fuera un tambor y dolía a rabiar. Su cuerpo recostado dio un bote. - _Espera… yo no he hecho eso…_ -abrió los ojos con molestia, para encontrarse con un suelo de madera. Y no cualquier suelo. Parecía ser el suelo de una carreta. El sonido de las ruedas en movimiento y los temblores de aquella estancia se lo confirmaban. _–Genial, me han recogido. No creo que esto se ponga peor._ –Bendita frase maligna. Lo que sus ojos vieron después fue el estado de sus muñecas, ambas encadenadas por grilletes de hierro. - _¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se puede empeorar más la situación? -_ Judal… Por el amor de dios, no pudiste pensar en otra maldita cosa.

Sí, porque no solo sus muñecas, sus tobillos también estaban amarrados. _–Sí puede…_ -pensó rendido, observando con vergüenza sus extremidades inferiores.

Trató de romper la cadena que unía los grilletes de sus muñecas separando con fuerza sus manos. Y lo mismo intentó con la cadena que mantenía cerca ambos pies. Pero como era lógico, no funcionó. Y no sólo eso, sino que parecían estar hechos a prueba de magia. ¿Quién demonios había hecho esos grilletes?

-Al fin te despiertas, muchacho.

-¿Huh? –se incorporó un poco en el suelo después de haberse retorcido para observar al dueño de aquella voz veterana.

Un hombre bastante mayor, vestido con los peores harapos más sucios que había visto y con una barba grisácea también manchada, encadenado de manos y pies al igual que él, le sonreía.

-Has tenido una muy mala suerte, chico. –aclaró el viejo con pena. A lo que Judal se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo, sorprendiendo al barbudo.

-Siempre la tengo. –fingió limpiarse unas lágrimas con una sonrisa.

-Te lo tomas muy bien. ¿Siempre te pasan este tipo de cosas? –preguntó.

Judal se sentó tomando una postura con las piernas cruzadas.

-Nah, las cosas que me pasan son mil veces peores. –sonrió con un leve orgullo. Hizo contacto visual con la mirada atónita del anciano, borrando su mueca divertida y sustituyéndola por una aburrida y a la vez curiosa. –Por cierto, ¿qué es esto y a dónde nos dirigimos?

-Se nota que no vienes mucho por estos lugares de Sindria.

-¿Sindria? –se sorprendió. -¿Aún sigo en Sindria? –se golpeó mentalmente, ni siquiera había salido del país y ya tenía problemas.

Pero para problemas los que Al-Thamen le daría después por no haber regresado en toda una noche y parte del día siguiente.

Todo le estaba saliendo de perlas.

-Bueno, "Sindria", más bien es una isla que está dentro de su territorio. –aclaró.

-Ooooh. –levantó una de sus finas cejas.

-Al no estar habitadas, estas islas diminutas no son realmente tomadas en cuenta por el Rey. Las deja intactas para que hagan de… ¿Cómo decirlo? –se llevó el dedo al mentón. –¿De decoración, podría ser? Es por eso que los comerciantes de esclavos recurren a estos lugares.

-Jaja, este Sinbad de verdad que no se entera de nada. Y luego que parece espabilado y todo. –dijo más para sí mismo que para el hombre, cosa que sorprendió a este.

-¿Conoces al Rey Sinbad?

-¡Claro! –sonrió. –Siempre me lo termino encontrando a cada lugar al que voy, y siempre terminamos picándonos. –el anciano sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con él. En realidad, eres un muchacho afortunado.

-Seh, somos súper amigos. –dijo con sarcasmo, el cual el anciano no consiguió detectar, creyendo que era verdad, a lo que solo sonrió con más sinceridad. _-Este viejo no me desagrada del todo, al menos me entretiene._ –pensó.

El barbudo sonrió con pena, mirando al suelo.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver al Rey en persona. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ese placer.

-Mmm. –hizo en señal de que estaba escuchando.

-Me gustaría tener algún día un encuentro con él, e informarle de la captura de esclavos que ocurre en este tipo de islas. –pausó. –Aunque no haya ni siquiera una sola aldea, sí hay algunas familias que viven aquí. Este es su hogar. Nuestro hogar. –levantó la mirada hacia Judal, quien también lo miraba de forma relajada, lo que le incitó a continuar. –Es por eso que quiero verle, quiero que detenga a los comerciantes ilegales de esclavos. El jefe de estos comerciantes sabe que viviendo aquí estamos desprotegidos, y nos raptan a los adultos, dejando a los niños abandonados. Y a veces, incluso matándolos. Sólo unos pocos jóvenes de tu edad son capturados también, aunque suelen ser niñas. –apretó los puños. –Tanto a estas muchachas como a los chiquillos como tú los… los venden como objetos sexuales. –su voz, ahora quebrada y levemente enrabietada, destilaba una gran impotencia, acompañada de un peso en la garganta.

-Humm. –se cruzó de brazos poniendo una mueca muy bien fingida de preocupación, mirando hacia otro lado. -¿En verdad van a venderme como esclavo sexual?

El anciano no pudo más que dedicarle una mirada completamente cargada de tristeza y compasión. A lo que Judal sonrió con confianza y con un deje de burla.

-No me mires así, viejo. Por supuesto que no van a venderme con ese propósito, no les dejaré hacerlo.

-¿Qué puedes hacer para evitarlo, chico? –preguntó con un deje depresivo.

-¡Muchas cosas! –exclamó con una extraña sensación de optimismo.

-¡DEJA DE ARMAR TANTO ALBOROTO, NIÑO! –gritó el conductor del carruaje, el cual también era ese jefe que el anciano mencionó anteriormente.

Sin moverse de su lugar, el rostro del magi se transformó drásticamente. Su sonrisa cayó al igual que sus cejas, y sus ojos rojos ahora centelleaban con una extraña luz oscura derrochante de resentimiento. ¿Quién se había creído ese para ordenarle callar?

El hombre mayor pudo jurar en aquel momento que se le había parado el corazón por un segundo al ser testigo de una expresión tan fiel al odio.

-No intentes algo de lo que puedas salir malparado. –advirtió con preocupación. Vio al joven levantarse sin prisa y en silencio, y encararse a la ventanilla que conectaba el asiento del piloto con el interior del carro, temeroso de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer.

Judal observó el cuello y la espalda de aquel hombre, que parecía estar bastante rollizo. _–Vas a ver ahora, maldito cabrón._ –coló su manos con lentitud por la rendija, tratando de no hacer sonar la cadena en ellas bajo la atenta y asustada mirada de su longevo acompañante. El magi empezaba a perder los nervios, otra vez. Los baches por los que el carruaje pasaba no eran una ayuda para mantener la cadena de los grilletes quieta. Tenía que darse prisa antes de que perdiera la oportunidad. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el jefe, sin tocarlo aún.

Al anciano le iba a dar algo ahí mismo. Tanta tensión no era buena para él.

 _-¡Ahora!_ –Judal presionó con fuerza un punto entre el cuello y el hombro del jefe, consiguiendo que gritara fuertemente y descarrilara la carreta del camino de forma brusca y asustando mucho más a su acompañante veterano, quien trataba de agarrarse a lo que podía. Hasta que el carruaje se detuvo. El magi soltó al hombre, el cual, de inmediato cayó desplomado, y se giró sonriente y satisfecho sacudiendo sus manos.-Ya está. –esa maniobra era uno de los pocos movimientos que había sido capaz de aprender exclusivamente de Hakuei. El viejo aún seguía mirándolo en silencio, anonadado, y Judal se dio cuenta. -¿Qué? Dije que no iba a dejar que me vendieran, mucho menos como esclavo sexual. Yo valgo mucho más que sólo eso. –fanfarroneó.

-Ya… -respondió no muy convencido. -¿Y cómo piensas liberarte, chico? La llave de las cadenas la tiene el jefe, y a través de esa ventanilla es imposible alcanzarla.

Judal se llevó las manos al pecho para señalarse. Iba a hacerlo con una mano, pero los grilletes no se lo permitían.

-Déjame eso a mí, viejo. –el magi era consciente de que no poseía la fuerza suficiente para derribar las puertas del carro. Pero, tal vez, lanzarse con su peso más la velocidad extra de un salto podría servir. Y así lo hizo.

Judal saltó inclinado hacia delante para terminar golpeando las puertas con todo su costado derecho, desde el hombro hasta el muslo, consiguiendo derribar las puertas. Ni falta que le hizo una maldita llave. Y luego le tachaban de poco inteligente…

Aunque también consiguió una dura caída y un enorme moratón nuevo que abarcaba todo su costado golpeado.

El viejo se levantó de su asiento sin poder creer lo que había estado viendo. A su parecer, era un chico muy osado.

-¡Pero qué niño tan brusco! ¿Te has hecho mucho daño? –se apresuró, bajando de la carreta.

-Nah. –respondió, levantándose como pudo. Aunque no lo pareciera, era difícil moverse con grilletes. No sabía cómo los esclavos lo conseguían de forma tan suelta.

Judal no perdió el tiempo. Caminó hasta la parte del piloto y le arrancó, literalmente, las llaves al jefe. Se sentó en el suelo del camino de tierra. Probó una en los grilletes de sus muñecas. No se abrieron. Probó entonces la misma llave en los de los tobillos. Tampoco.

El viejo se acercó hasta quedar tras él, y esperó, pudiendo observar la poca paciencia que tenía el joven azabache.

Metió todas y cada una de las llaves. Ninguna era la correcta. Estampó con fuerza las llaves en la tierra.

-¡Este maldito desgraciado no tiene la llave! –gritó, enrabietado.

-Me lo imaginaba… –dijo el anciano para sí mismo. –Creo que ya se esperaba que algo así pudiera pasar alguna vez, para no dejar movernos con soltura y evitar que nos alejemos mucho si se hubiera dado cuenta. –concluyó. –Suerte que le has dejado fuera de combate.- rio levemente con gracia.

-Argh. –se quejó al no poder liberarse del todo. –Pues nada. -Judal arrastró como pudo al dormido jefe fuera del camino de tierra bajo la atenta mirada del otro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él? –preguntó curioso.

-Voy a torturarle como nunca antes le han torturado en su triste vida. –sonrió de forma siniestra.

-Eh… ¿no crees que sería mejor solo dejarle aquí, muchacho? –aconsejó, pensando que la idea de Judal no era para nada viable.

El magi lo consideró. Tenía que volver, y no debía perder el tiempo en tonterías. Ya se le había olvidado.

-Tienes razón, viejo. – soltó de golpe entre la maleza al robusto hombre. Y observó atento cómo el barbudo se las apañaba, con grilletes y todo, para subir al asiento del piloto. -¿Oh? –no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Ante ese sonido expulsado por la boca del muchacho, el anciano se rio jovialmente mientras Judal se acercaba.

-Aunque no lo parezca, soy conductor de carruajes de fruta. –le ofreció las manos, aún encadenadas, al magi para subir. -¿Vienes, chico?

Ahora Judal sí estaba sorprendido en serio. ¿Una persona que no conocía le ofrecía ayuda? ¿En qué mundo había terminado? No se lo creía.

-Yo… ah… -no pudo evitar tartamudear, nunca había estado en una situación como esa, y era… ¿agradable? Pero consiguió volver en sí, sintiéndose avergonzado y un poco estúpido. –No, tengo que volver a mi lugar. –así lo llamaba, porque no salía de él llamar al Imperio "casa" u "hogar".

-Por eso mismo, yo te llevo. No sé de dónde vengas, pero si estás aquí, no debe de ser un lugar lejano. Te llevaré al puerto y allí podrás tomar una embarcación. –Judal se rio, dejando un poco desconcertado al viejo.

-Tú no puedes llevarme. –ahora sí consiguió confundir por completo al hombre. El magi había visto su alfombra acercarse desde lejos hacia unos segundos. –Pero ella sí. –saltó en el aire, siendo recogido de pie por la prenda mágica, dejando completamente fuera de lugar al viejo.

-¡Eh… Eso es…! –no pudo articular más, tanto sus ojos como su boca se habían quedado abiertos de par en par.

-¡Exacto! –sonrió con sorna.

-¡¿Eres un mago?! –preguntó sin poder creer lo que sus ancianos ojos veían, siendo consciente de que parecía ser un objeto mágico de laberinto, pero uno que solo alguien con magia propia podía controlar.

-No solo un mago, viejo. -¿Cómo que no solo un mago? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? El hombre barbudo cada vez parecía soñar más. –Has tenido el enorme placer de convivir unas cuantas horas con, ni nada más ni nada menos, que uno de los cuatro magis de esta era. –cómo le encantaba fardar, al capullito este. Y para rematar su escena, el viento se había levantado, mostrando esta vez de forma perfecta su larga trenza, la cual bailaba hipnotizante en el aire. Por favor… que alguien le baje el ego.

-¡Magi! –exclamó, ya al límite de la emoción.

-Eso es. –se sentó en la alfombra.

-¿C… cómo podré pagártelo? –el pobre viejo aún no salía de su ensoñación.

-Con que me hayas contado cosas que ni Sinbad sabe sobre su país es más que suficiente. –sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Joven Magi, se lo ruego, haga saber al Rey lo que está pasando. –pidió el hombre, juntando sus manos y haciendo reverencia ante Judal. Este se sorprendió un poco ante ese gesto.

-¿Huh? Sí, sí, como digas. –contestó, aunque estaba seguro de que al rato se le olvidaría. Tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Antes de levantar el vuelo, el viejo volvió a hablar.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Magi! Acaba de arrojar luz en mi camino. De verdad. Siempre estaré muy agradecido por ello. Me ha salvado de un horrible destino como esclavo, nunca olvidaré este día. _-¿Qué acaba de decir?_ –Judal no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, dejando su boca entreabierta. _-¿Salvarle de un horrible destino? ¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa! ¡Se supone que mi trabajo es hacer lo contrario a eso! ¿En qué acabo de equivocarme? Bueno, no importa. Sólo es un malentendido._

-No es nada. –sonrió con falsedad. –Y ahora debo irme, me están esperando desde ayer y ya llevo mucho retraso. _Sí… para retraso el que tengo yo. Mira que meterme en esta clase de problemas…_ -el magi se alejó en la alfombra en dirección contraria mientras el viejo le despedía con un jovial gesto de brazos, aún emocionado.

 _-Ugh, eso sí ha sido incómodo. Sólo espero no volver a encontrármelo más._ –un escalofrío leve recorrió su cuerpo. Miró con detenimiento los cuatro grilletes, de los que ya se estaba empezando a hartar. Eran pesados y no le gustaba. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

No pudo evitar confundirse cuando observó, muy a lo lejos, otro objeto volador. _-¿Pero quién…?_ –Agudizó su vista, y pudo distinguir a tres personas sobre una tela blanca. Por la tan rara combinación de colores los reconoció de inmediato. Azul, rojo y amarillo, ¿quiénes más podrían ser? Parecían tener rumbo hacia la principal isla de Sindria. _-¿No se habían ido a hacer turismo a otro lado?_

A su parecer, iban demasiado rápido. Pudo sentir las emociones negativas que en ese momento desprendían aquellos tres. Él no era estúpido, y lo percibió. Algo fuerte estaba pasando en Sindria, y no iba a perdérselo por nada del mundo. Que se jodan las normas de Al-Thamen, total, estaba seguro de que ya habían descubierto su escapada hace un rato largo.

Cambió su destino de ida para regresar a la gran isla por el lado contrario al de los otros tres. Iba ligeramente más adelante, por lo que llegaría un poco antes que ellos. No sabía qué podía estar pasando, ni la razón, ni quién estaba alborotando tanto Sindria, pero si el trío de idiotas dejaba sus planes de turismo de esa forma significaba que iba a valer la pena.

La barrera con la que solía toparse no estaba, algo que ya se esperaba. Se acercó lo suficiente para observar sin ser detectado. Pudo distinguir un grupo de magos de su organización atacando a Sinbad y a sus generales, formando una gran nube de polvo. _-¡Jaja! Esto va a ser entretenido verlo. Mira que le avisé._ –pensó, acomodándose en la alfombra, dispuesto a disfrutar el espectáculo al cien por cien.

Tanto Aladdin como Morgiana y Alibaba no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando. Era tan grave como parecía, e incluso más. Aún no llegaban a la batalla y ya estaban presos del pánico por el simple hecho de ver quién era el enemigo. Yamuraiha se había comunicado con ellos, a través del Ojo del Rukh que ella y Aladdin tenían, antes de que se montara todo el alboroto para que volvieran a apoyarlos debido a la mala pinta que la situación tenía.

-¡¿Por qué demonios están ellos aquí?! –gritó el rubio, sin comprender nada.

-¡No lo sé, pero hay que darse prisa! –concluyó el más chico, siendo apoyado por Morgiana.

Cuan fueron sus caras de horror cuando observaron a todos tendidos en el suelo al disiparse la neblina, a excepción de Sinbad, que aún seguía levitando. Pero no se movía.

-¡¿Por qué no ataca?! –ya sí, el joven Candidato a Rey iba a sufrir un ataque de nervios.

Aladdin analizó más la situación, y lo vio, tornando su rostro infantil con un gesto de desesperación total.

-¡Han drenado toda la magia del tío Sinbad y lo han paralizado! –aumentó la velocidad vertiginosa de la tela, poniendo más tensos a los otros dos.

-¡Aladdin, mira! –señaló la pelirroja con un dedo, inclinándose hacia delante.

Vieron como el grupo de magos acumulaba una gran cantidad de poder, preparando el golpe final.

-¡NO! ¡Ese ataque no se detendrá hasta alcanzar un objetivo! ¡Ni siquiera el poder de defensa de un magi puede detenerlo! ¡Lo van a matar! –a pesar de la gran velocidad que llevaban, Aladdin sabía que era completamente imposible llegar a tiempo, ni siquiera para poder desviar ese ataque hacia otro objetivo con el que poder colisionar.

Muy a su pesar, lo tuvo que admitir…

Sinbad iba a ser asesinado de forma definitiva.

-Este es el final de las aventuras de Sinbad. –sentenció el mago del grupo. –Fue un placer tenerle como enemigo, Rey de los Siete Mares.

La gran esfera irregular de poder se liberó rápidamente en dirección a Sinbad, quien ya estaba preparado mentalmente para aceptar su fin.

Y colisionó, formando una gran nube de humo a la vez que Sinbad fue expulsado violentamente de esta como si de un proyectil se tratara. Después de que el grupo de Al-Thamen fuera, literalmente, calcinado por la poderosa espada de Amón, el rey se estrelló contra Masrur, quien se había colocado de escudo humano para recogerle, acto que había hecho inconscientemente, sin saber qué demonios había pasado. Alibaba se había precipitado contra los magos y los había derrotado gracias al factor sorpresa. Pero una cosa era segura; Sinbad estaba vivo. Como que podía oírlo quejarse sentado en el suelo, ya sin su equipo djinn, al igual que los demás. Aunque eso no hizo que el temor se disipara, el fanalis se encargó de sacarle aquella dichosa aguja extraña de la espalda.

-¡Dame eso! –Yamuraiha se la robó de las manos, y la guardó para futuras investigaciones.

-¡Sin! ¡¿Qué…?! -se acercó el albino de pecas.

-No lo sé… -dio un quejido. -Ha sido como si algo me empujara de golpe.

-Todo tipo de defensa es inútil contra esa clase de ataques, no ceden hasta que colisionan con algo. Ese algo que te ha sacado de ahí ha debido ser alcanzado por él. -concluyó la maga observando aún con incredulidad la nube gris producto de la explosión.

Pero para incrédulos como se quedaron todos los presentes, incluidos Sinbad, Aladdin y Morgiana, al ver cómo de la gran nube humeante caía un cuerpo, precipitándose hacia abajo y golpeándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo, para terminar quedando completamente inmóvil.

Nadie se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra, o simplemente, no les salían, hasta que Ja'far lo hizo.

-No puede ser…

Seguido de Aladdin, con los ojos desencajados y llenos de horror.

-¡¿Es…?!

Pero fue un grito desgarrador, nacido de los pulmones de Sinbad, lo que sobresalió más que las voces de aquellos dos.

-¡JUDAL!

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **PIM PAM PUM! Este ha sido un pelín más larguito, estoy "morido" juas juas.**

 **Os lo advertí, y el que avisa no es traidor :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento que voy a matar de un infarto sin querer a Patt Barton, perdóname por tensarte de esa manera, my friend :v**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Las cuerdas del desequilibrio**

"Anteriormente...

Nadie se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra, o simplemente, no les salían, hasta que Ja'far lo hizo.

-No puede ser...

Seguido de Aladdin, con los ojos desencajados y llenos de horror.

-¡¿Es...?!

Pero fue un grito desgarrador, nacido de los pulmones de Sinbad, lo que sobresalió más que las voces de aquellos dos.

-¡JUDAL!"

Sinbad no perdió más el tiempo, se incorporó con una leve dificultad y se apresuró en dirección al magi oscuro, al igual que Aladdin y Morgiana sobre su tela, llegando él y los otros dos a cada lado del azabache al mismo tiempo. Segundos después, se les sumaron el ex-príncipe de Balbadd, la maga de agua, Pisti, Ja'far y Masrur a la par que el rey se incaba en el suelo y alzaba un poco el cuerpo inmóvil de Judal. El resto de generales se mantuvieron al margen, temerosos al no saber cómo debían sobrellevar aquella nueva y extraña situación.

Sinbad observó, sintiendo la peor de las culpas, el lamentable estado del magi. Su delgado cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de tierra y de múltiples arañazos que no sabía cómo habían podido ser hechos. Lo que más llamó su atención, advirtiéndole de la gravedad del problema, fue la enorme herida que abarcaba todo su costado derecho, la cual sangraba de forma excesiva, dejando un charco escarlata en el suelo.

Después de haber visto aquella enorme herida, preso del miedo, buscó con la mirada los ojos carmesí que tanto solían retarle. Los encontró cerrados. No pudo más que dejar que el pánico le fuera consumiendo poco a poco, su respiración se le dificultaba. Aquel blanco rostro, igualmente arañado, se veía tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, tan relajado con sus, ahora, suaves facciones. Un rostro que nunca esperó que Judal pudiera siquiera portar. Sin embargo, ahí lo tenía. Por desgracia, ese dulce rostro era la más pura señal del peligro.

¿Podría ser que... el magi oscuro se le había escapado?

Desde que llegó a ellos, Yamuraiha se puso de inmediato a inspeccionar al azabache bajo la atenta mirada de los que se encontraban cerca, pero más exclusivamente, la humedecida mirada de Aladdin. Él se dio cuenta de lo que la joven maga iba a informarle al rey.

Con un deje de nerviosismo y tristeza encaró aquellos ojos dorados, tan temerosos y dolidos en ese momento.

-Aún vive, pero está justo al límite... No sé porqué el rukh no puede sanarle como de costumbre, ni siquiera acercarse a su cuerpo. Esto no debería pasar siendo él un magi. -dijo tratando de mantener la firmeza de su voz para poder ser entendida. Lo sabían, aquello se lo complicaba aún más, alejando la llama de la vida de Judal un poco más. Volvió a inspeccionar al magi y sus ojos se tornaron en confusión. -¿Qué demonios...? -hasta ese momento no había reparado el las muñecas de Judal, ambas encadenadas a grilletes. Sinbad igualmente se sorprendió ante eso. ¿Por qué rayos tenía eso puesto? Yamuraiha giró su cabeza para mirar los pies del muchacho. -¿En los tobillos también? -se detuvo. -No, ahora no es eso lo que me preocupa. -susurró para sí misma. Se levantó veloz y se dirigió hacia Sharrkan y Masrur. -Cojed todo lo que podáis de la enfermería. ¡YA! -ordenó, para terminar marchándose a toda prisa a aquella habitación mencionada, seguida de los otros dos, quienes, después de mirarse entre sí bastante confusos, corrieron de igual forma.

Morgiana no pudo evitar mirar con recelo aquellos grilletes. Sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía el llevarlos, ni siquiera a Judal le habría deseado la suerte de llevar unos puestos.

Apenas había pasado un minuto desde que entraron al palacio y ya estaban acercándose de nuevo a donde Sinbad sostenía aún el débil cuerpo del magi.

La maga rebuscó todo tipo de vendajes, unguentos, e incluso objetos mágicos, dentro de todas las cajas que habían traído, con el estrés por las nubes.

-N... no sé si tratarle tales heridas tradicionalmente funcione... son muy difíciles y mortales, un mínimo fallo y seríamos nosotros quienes hubieramos acabado con él... -miró al rey, entristecida. -Pero es lo único que podemos hacer...

El de cabello lila no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Aladdin! ¡Tú puedes hacer algo! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Dime que puedes! ¡Ambos sois magis, debería haber algo! -alzó la voz sin darse cuenta. Se le veía muy tenso, desesperado, mostrando ese gesto con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y las cejas arqueadas hacia atrás que contadas veces en su vida se había presenciado.

Oh, pobre y angustiado rey. La expresión del pequeño magi no era la que podía esperarse.

-Yo... yo... no sé... -ese pequeño rostro enrojecido fue bañado por las enormes y continuas lágrimas de unos ojos azules, completamente acuosos en ese momento, a la vez que de su boca salían los lamentos nacidos de lo más profundo de su, ahora dolida, alma. Una escena que, con el carisma y optimismo del chiquillo, nunca pensó que se daría. El desconsolador llanto de Aladdin provocó que él no fuera el único en dejar lágrimas escapar, sus dos compañeros de aventuras estaban al límite de derramar las suyas mientras trataban de consolarle, al igual que las dos únicas generales féminas y Ja'far. Sí, el ex-asesino también, no exclusivamente por Judal, sino porque esa clase de situaciones eran demasiado para él.

El mundo de Sinbad terminó de derrumbarse. Acercó el, cada vez más frío, cuerpo del magi al suyo con cuidado de no estorbar la tarea de Yamuraiha, quien trataba la herida más problemática.

-Todo esto es mi culpa. -observó los bellos y delicados párpados, decorados con sombra morada, de Judal, con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos color ámbar. Lágrimas que nunca llegaron a manchar sus mejillas. Luchaba por retenerlas distrayéndose de ellas apretando los dientes.

-¡Sin, eso no es...!

-¡Sí es cierto, maldita sea! -interrumpió a Ja'far bruscamente, de lo cual no tenía intención. No había querido sonar así. Dio un largo y tembloroso suspiro de lamento. -Sí es mi culpa, Ja'far. Pude haber evitado perfectamente que esto pasara. Lo que confesé antes era verdad, Judal sí vino ayer a Palacio... Me pidió ayuda... para acabar con Al-Thamen. -silencio. Nadie dijo nada. -Incluso me avisó de que esto pasaría... No conozco sus razones, pero parecía ser en serio. Y yo... -cerró los ojos fuertemente. -No le escuché... Le tomé por mentiroso... Volví a rechazarle... -agachó la cabeza, escondiendo la mitad de su rostro con el pelo. -Si le hubiera escuchado, si no le hubiera juzgado, esto no habría sucedido. Al-Thamen no habría venido hasta aquí, no nos habrían atacado y Judal no estaría a punto de morir... -aún nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, se sentían tan sorprendidos como entristecidos. -Al fin y al cabo... él siempre tuvo razón, solo soy un rey estúpido. -sonrió con pena, muy a su pesar, mientras volvía a mirar el rostro durmiente del azabache.

Sus generales no pudieron más que permanecer en silencio, sumergidos en una extraña sensación de culpa, pues, si hubieran estado en su lugar habrían hecho lo mismo.

A Aladdin, quien observaba aún en lágrimas al otro magi, se le encendió un leve chispa en el cerebro. Con rapidez, se limpió la cara y se acercó un poco más a Sinbad, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Alibaba y a Morgiana.

-Creo que puedo intentar algo. -ante lo que había dicho, el rey le observó anonadado, con una nueva, pero diminuta, llama de esperanza.

El monarca recostó con delicadeza a Judal en el suelo, mientras la maga aún seguía con la misma herida, la cual le estaba dando trabajo, y eso no le alentaba para nada.

Hizo hueco al pequeño magi, quien se arrodilló al lado y llamó la atención de Yamuraiha. Esta le miró, y fue ahí cuando procedió a informar.

-Sólo he hecho esto en personas normales para salvarles de la corrupción. No sé si sirva para salvar literalmente la vida de alguien, muchos de los que rescaté de la corrupción se fueron... Pero... -pausó para mirar con decisión a Sinbad, y luego otra vez a la maga. -Voy a tratar de retener el alma de Judal lo máximo posible. Es esa herida en el costado lo que le está matando. El rukh no puede curarla y no sé por qué. Tiene que sanarla antes de que su alma se vaya, señorita Yamu.

La maga de agua comprendió al pie de la letra, y asintió, preparada para esforzarse mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía, por lo que no dudó en llamar a Pisti y a Ja'far para realizar más eficaz y rápidamente la principal tarea para lograr salvar al magi.

Era bastante irónico que, siendo Judal su enemigo, decidieran hacerlo. Realmente, necesitaban al magi vivo, pues ya Sinbad les había contado la extraña actitud que últimamente estaba tomando, incluyendo que le había salvado de una muerte segura de forma gratuita exponiendo su propia vida, y necesitaban respuestas, tanto ellos como su rey.

Aladdin tomó la mano del magi oscuro. Se sorprendió cuando otra mano más grande se posó sobre la suya.

-¿Puedo ir también? -preguntó Sinbad, dejando un poco desencajado al niño. -Necesito respuestas, y creo que solo podré tenerlas directamente de Judal de esta manera.

El pequeño magi asintió y procedió.

La mano con la que sujetaba la del otro magi desprendió un brillo cegador, que hizo cerrar los ojos al rey.

Volvió a abrirlos, para encontrarse con una especie de vacío grisáceo y violeta bajo sus pies mientras descendía junto con Aladdin. Podía ver algunos rukhs negros sobrevolando el lugar.

Una vez llegaron a lo que suponía que era el suelo empezaron a buscar con la mirada el rukh de Judal, que debía haber tomado la forma de este.

-¿Es normal que sea tan difícil de encontrar? -preguntó Sinbad mirando por todas partes.

-No, se supone que debía estar a la vista. -aclaró, con un deje de preocupación, pues esa situación no se había dado antes con nadie. -¿No le ve, tío Sinbad?

Aladdin se quedó esperando la respuesta, la cual no recibió. -¿Tío Sinbad? -se giró hacia él, para encontrarlo mirando un punto fijo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Eso es normal? -señaló con desconfianza en aquella dirección.

El magi de rukh blanco siguió el curso de su dedo.

Vaya, no pensó que algo así podía estar dentro de alguien.

Una barrera. Sí, había una barrera interminable de lo que parecía ser niebla negra.

-N... no, pero algo me dice que Judal está en esa dirección. -dijo el de cabello azul, empezando a sudar frío.

Ambos se dirigieron con paso ligero hacia aquella extraña estructura hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Supongo que hay que atravesarla. -comentó el monarca con seriedad.

Pero antes de que el pequeño magi pudiera contestar, algo comenzó a salir de aquella oscura neblina.

Ambos retrocedieron rápidamente, sobre todo Aladdin, quien estaba completamente desencajado. El interior de una persona no debía ser así. Estaba confuso. ¿Tendría que ver el hecho de que Judal era un magi y no un mago normal o un humano? No pudo evitar preguntarse si dentro de sí mismo sería igual de complejo.

Tanto Sinbad como el chiquillo se quedaron sin palabras. ¿Aquel al que tenían delante era Judal? Tenía toda la pinta. Pero había algo que no les encajaba, y era que aquella figura exacta al magi oscuro era completamente negra, y sus ojos al cien por cien de un rojo brillante, sin pupila, sin iris, solo un rojo endemoniado.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué es esto? -dijo más para sí mismo Aladdin. El interior de Judal comenzaba a asustarle, y a hacerle pensar que, posiblemente, el también tendría algo así en su interior. ¿O no? No lo sabía.

A pesar de estar igual o más confundido que el chico, el rey no se amedrentó.

-¿Eres Judal? -la pregunta la tenían clara.

Para su sorpresa, aquel ser respondió negando con la cabeza. Parecía no hablar.

-¿Quién eres? -se atrevió a preguntar esta vez el hijo de Solomón. La figura miró con atención a Aladdin, mas no respondió. Ahí supo que con esa clase de preguntas no iba a conseguir nada.

-¿Y si le hacemos preguntas de "sí" y "no"? -sugirió Sinbad.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Aunque se les hacía raro, aquella figura intimidante parecía no ser hostil.

-¿Es Judal quien está tras esta barrera? -fue directo al grano. Al rey no le gustaba hacerse esperar.

El ser oscuro respondió de inmediato, asintiendo.

-¿Podemos cruzar para verle? -preguntó el pequeño sin perder la sonrisa que se le había formado al darse cuenta de que aquella criatura era pacífica.

Esta negó con la cabeza respondiendo a la pregunta, dejando un poco confusos a los visitantes. -¿C... cómo que no? -susurró.

-¿Por qué no? -la paciencia de Sinbad empezaba a ceder. No obtuvo respuesta. -En ese caso, entraremos igual. -caminó hacia la barrera humeante. La hubiera cruzado de no ser porque la criatura negra se puso delante de él, alzando la mano a la altura de su pecho. Antes de ser lanzado por los aires, Sinbad vio un atisbo de agresividad en aquellos extraños ojos. Tal vez no era tan pacífica como pensaban.

-¡Tío Sinbad! -gritó, acercándose rápidamente al mencionado, quien estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose la espalda baja por la mala caída.

Ambos volvieron a mirar al causante del dolor de trasero de Sinbad. No se había movido de su lugar, ni había realizado ningún otro movimiento, continuando tan pasivo como se había presentado, también observandoles con atención y... ¿desprecio?

-¿Por qué demonios ha hecho eso? -se quejó el rey.

-Creo que ya lo entiendo. -informó el chiquillo, devolviéndose miradas con la criatura. -Creo que es como una especie de guardián, pero es extraño. En el interior de una persona, la única que puede atacar es el alma. Alibaba me contó que Kassim, no, el alma de Kassim le atacó cuando trató de salvarle. -Sinbad escuchaba con atención. -Nada ni nadie más que no sea el alma puede atacar. -Aladdin se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. -A menos que... ese ser tenga parte del rukh del alma de Judal. -el rey le miró confuso, y el magi se dio cuenta. -En otras palabras, Judal ha desarrollado una personalidad alterna más agresiva para protegerse. -finalizó.

El monarca dirigió su mirada hacia la criatura. En ningún momento Sinbad se había desecho del estrés que tenía desde el principio. Golpeó la superficie con el puño.

-¿Y cómo rayos vamos a llegar hasta Judal con él aquí?

Aladdin permaneció en silencio.

-Lo que no debemos hacer es luchar, alteraríamos la estabilidad espiritual de Judal, y si eso llega a pasar tal vez seamos arrastrados junto con él hacia la muerte y no regresaríamos jamás a la corriente natural de rukh.

El rey no podía sentirse más poco afortunado. Se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo con el magi blanco al frente de la barrera, quedando esta detrás del ser negro. Este les miró sin moverse. Sinbad apartó la mirada, soltando un gruñido de disconformidad.

-No sé tú, Aladdin, pero yo no tengo tiempo para andar jugando con sombras. Si no llegamos hasta Judal para retenerle, se nos irá antes de que Yamu consiga sanarle. -le dijo, ya cansado de todo aquello. Aladdin agachó la cabeza con tristeza. El monarca suspiró. -Lo siento, es que esto es demasiado para mí, ¿sabes?

-Lo entiendo. -respondió el magi con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Y sabes qué? Ya estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por atravesar esa maldita barrera. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, y lo voy a intentar las veces que sean necesarias. -Sinbad se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el ser oscuro, ambos clavando la mirada en el contrario, bajo el campo visual de Aladdin, quien estaba confuso y algo curioso.

El adulto flexionó levemente las rodillas y preparó su brazos, tomando una postura similar a una ofensiva. La criatura lo consideró como advertencia e hizo lo mismo. Ahora sí, el pequeño magi pensó que la idea de Sinbad no era tan buena, le había dicho que no debía enfrentarse para no dañar la espiritualidad de Judal, y el muy tarugo va y lo hace. Genial. Divino. Maravilloso. Aplaudan la inalcanzable inteligencia de esa cabecita Real.

Sinbad hizo un movimiento hacia la izquierda, simulando que iba a colarse. Como esperó, el ser repitió el mismo patrón casi de inmediato poniéndose delante de él para cortar su paso hacia la barrera.

Y Aladdin lo vio. No pudo evitar reírse un poco. La verdadera idea del rey era jugar con la criatura y marearla para poder atravesar la neblina en cuanto se despistara. No era una idea muy normal, pero sí original y divertida, y tal vez, eficaz.

Aunque Sinbad no se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, aún tenía la imagen del magi oscuro desangrándose y muriendo poco a poco en sus brazos dentro de su memoria. Debía aumentar el juego si quería darse prisa.

Repitió los mismos movimientos una y otra vez, a izquierda y derecha, retrocediendo y volviendo a acercarse, pero la sombra no parecía ceder. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea, no estaba consiguiendo nada. En un movimiento, rozó sin querer el dorso de la mano del ser con un dedo. Inmediatamente, la criatura dejó de seguirle los movimientos y se agarró desesperadamente la zona tocada con la otra mano a la vez que se encogía un poco hacia un lado.

Tanto Aladdin como Sinbad quedaron en shock y asustados.

No podía creerlo. ¿Le había hecho daño con un simple roce casi imperceptible? O al parecer no...

Sin moverse de su posición encogida, la criatura miró a Sinbad. ¿Eso que estaba haciendo era un puchero? El rey no pudo más que sorprenderse aún más de ver como aquella sombra inflaba los cachetes y le miraba con vergüenza.

-¿Pero qué rayos...? -se dijo a sí mismo.

Aladdin mostró una enorme sonrisa, ahora sí sabía de qué forma podían esquivar al ser.

-¡Tío Sinbad, tóquele otra vez! -Sinbad giró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al niño con expresión confusa. -Parece que se incomoda cuando alguien le toca, si consigue hacer que se distraiga de esta forma, podremos cruzar. - entonces el rey lo comprendió. Volvió a mirar a la criatura, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa y algo maléfica, a lo que esta no pudo más que atemorizarse y retroceder lentamente unos pocos pasos. Pero la distancia entre ambos no aumentaba, puesto que Sinbad avanzaba el paso que el ser oscuro retrocedía.

Rápidamente, el monarca levantó la mano en dirección al brazo negro, pero no lo alcanzó. La criatura le había esquivado por instinto, pues la pobre estaba bastante asustada.

Sinbad había perdido la leve gracia que hace unos segundos tenía, pues la imagen de Judal en su cabeza no cesaba, por lo que, en lugar de continuar el recien comenzado juego del piqueteo, decidió terminar con aquello para llegar lo antes posible al otro lado, recuperando su postura recta y seria, cosa que hizo que la figura negra se calmara y volviera a su actitud inicial.

-Aladdin. -avisó. -Ven. Vamos a cruzar ya. -el chico obedeció, caminando hasta quedar al lado de Sinbad.

La criatura se confundió, mirándoles espectante.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el rey atrapó con sus brazos al ser oscuro por unos segundos, simulando una especie de abrazo. Aladdin observó atento el rostro negro, el cual tenía un expresión de completa sorpresa.

En cuanto Sinbad la soltó, la sombra se derrumbó de rodillas en la superficie, como si hubieran absorvido toda su energía, y tapó su rostro con sus negras manos.

Ninguno de los dos visitantes esperaba esa reacción. Tanto Aladdin como Sinbad pensaban que se paralizaría y se quedaría parada en el sitio, no que haría eso. Pero igualmente les servía.

El monarca miró por unos momentos a la criatura que aún no se había movido de su lamentable posición. Había empezado a observarla con lástima sin darse cuenta. Aquella postura era casi la misma que la que Judal tomó cuando se presentó en Sindria el día que le contó sobre su pasado con Al-Thamen y sus padres y se burló. Solo que esta vez, lo que veía y vería era y sería completamente real, sin ningún tipo de engaño. Sintió una leve punzada en el pecho al recordar aquello.

-Ahora sí. -sonrió el chiquillo, apresurándose a la barrera. Pero cuán fue su sorpresa cuando vio como esta se desvanecía.

Sinbad se encontraba en el mismo estado, pero no por la barrera, sino porque lo que se estaba desvaneciendo también era el ser oscuro, y Aladdin se dio cuenta al mirarlo. La criatura estaba transformándose en diminutas aves negras, las cuales volaron hacia una dirección aleatoria.

No perdieron más el tiempo y corrieron, siguiendo su camino. En el lugar había cada vez más cantidad de rukh negro, tanto que casi parecía que iban a ahogarse.

Vieron una figura un poco más a lo lejos, y se apresuraron hacia ella.

Sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vieron cuando llegaron hasta él. Lo único que sus mentes podían formular en ese momento era; ¿por qué?

Habían llegado a su objetivo. Tenían a Judal delante de ellos. Pero no esperaron que estuviera en ese estado.

El magi oscuro se encontraba sentado en la superficie, su negro cabello se esparcía libremente desde su cabeza hasta lo que era el suelo, dibujando hermosas líneas onduladas en este. Estaba amarrado, atado del cuello, torso, hombros, brazos, caderas, piernas con lo que parecían ser cuerdas hechas de la misma neblina que la barrera antes desaparecida, solo que esta vez, se veía mucho más sólida. Al igual que todo su cuerpo, sus manos estaban atadas hacia arriba, sobre su cabeza, la cual estaba completamente agachada y caída, impidiendo ver su cara debido al pelo.

-¡Maldita sea, esta zona de la herida no deja de sangrar! -se alteró el albino.

-¡Haz más presión! -aconsejó Yamuraiha, casi al límite del estrés.

Pero lo que más asustó al pequeño magi y al rey, fue ver como de su cuerpo se desprendian un par de aves negras, que parecían no haber sido las primeras, volando a quien sabe dónde.

Eso era una muy mala señal. Judal se les estaba marchando.

-¡La señorita Yamu aún no ha terminado! ¡No podemos dejar que se vaya! -corrió Aladdin en dirección al otro magi, quien parecía no percatarse de estar en compañía, siendo seguido por Sinbad. El chico sabía que aquellas extrañas cuerdas no eran algo bueno, por lo que tomó una que rodeaba el hombro del azabache y tiró de ella sin resultado. Parecía estar completamente pegada y tenía el duro y pesado tacto de una rama gruesa. No se movió ni un solo milímetro.

Sinbad también lo intentó múltiples veces, pero no había manera.

-¡Hey, Judal! -trató de llamar su atención, pero el magi oscuro no se movió ni formuló ningún tipo de sonido. El rey miró desesperado a Aladdin. -¿Por qué no responde?

-No lo sé, aunque sea de Judal, sigue siendo un alma, debería respondernos. -los nervios del más pequeño estaba a flor de piel.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡La herida ha vuelto a abrirse aquí! -la presión en la maga se hacía cada vez más intensa.

Sus corazones dieron un vuelco cuando vieron cómo una cantidad considerable de rukh oscuro se desprendía del costado del magi más mayor y de un mechón del cabello que descansaba en la superficie.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! -se alteró el hombre de pelo lila aún más. Abandonó la tarea de arrancar las cuerdas de neblina sólida y se dirigió directamente al magi atado. -¡Demonios! ¡Sabes perfectamente que estamos aquí! ¡RESPONDE! -Aladdin observó anonadado, dejando también pausada su tarea, al ver el alto nivel de desesperación que inundaba a Sinbad. Judal hizo un muy pequeño movimiento, levantando poco más de un centímetro la cabeza, pero aún sin mostrarse. El rey se sintió un poco más aliviado. -¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Muévete, observa, gruñe, regáñame, insúltame si es necesario! ¡Vamos! -alentó.

-¡Tío Sinbad, hay que liberarle de esta cosa! No sé que es, pero no es bueno. -dijo, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo con una leve sonrisa al ver que el alma de Judal al menos respondía. Pero sabía que si querían retener a Judal, debían distraerle, y eso hizo mientras tiraba de un girón de neblina. - Judal, ¿recuerdas cuando congelaste al tío Sinbad en el palacio de Balbadd? Después de descongelarse tuvo que cambiar su ropa porque le dejaste todo empapado y frío. -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sinbad miró con un poco de reproche y un leve puchero a Aladdin. Tampoco hacía falta que le dijera eso, a lo que el chiquillo se rio, esperando que el otro magi hiciera o dijera algo. No sucedió, a lo que el magi blanco recurrió a una pequeña broma. -¿Sabes? Al haberle hecho eso, también se le enfriaron los... -no terminó de contar, pues había recibido un capón por parte del hombre.

-Ya deja de ponerme en evidencia. -le regañó.

Pero ni siquiera eso hizo reaccionar al azabache. Aladdin comenzó a mirar entristecido a Judal a la vez que Sinbad también lo hacía, ya no sabía que más podía hacer para que respondiera, por lo que volvió a tratar sin resultado de liberar sus ataduras. El rey tomó una postura sería y volvió a encarar al magi atado. -Judal. -le llamó con tono grave. Sin respuesta. -¿Por qué me empujaste en medio de ese ataque? -Sinbad pareció dar en clavo, llamando la atención del pequeño también. El magi oscuro reaccionó inmediatamente, levantando por completo la cabeza para observar al rey, quien no pudo más que quedarse en shock al igual que su compañero. -Sus ojos...

Esos ojos le estaban mirando. Unos ojos completamente vacíos, unícamente con su típica esclera blanca y un iris rojo muy apagado, sin nada dentro de él. Nada... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué sus ojos parecían haber muerto? Eran las preguntas que viajaban por las cabezas de los visitantes.

-Tío Sinbad... -llamó. -Ju... Judal está... está roto. -dijo sin dejar de mirar aquellos orbes apagados.

-¿Qué? -respondió con una gran confusión, sin dejar tampoco de observarlos.

-Tiene sentido... -aclaró. -Ese guardián con el que nos topamos antes era una personalidad alterna que Judal creó, para eso el alma de Judal debió de partirse... -explicó. Y entonces se dio cuenta. -Y son estas cosas que lo tienen atado lo que impide que esa parte que fue extraída vuelva a unirse a él. Y no sólo eso... -apretó los puños. -¿No se ha dado cuenta de que es como si el alma de Judal no sintiera nada? -el hombre asintió, sudando frío. -Esta niebla dura no permite que el alma de Judal exprese sus emociones. Hay que deshacerse de ellas. -sus nervios aumentaron, y continúo con la ardua tarea de alejar aquellas cuerdas lo máximo posible del otro magi.

Sinbad entendió lo que conllevaba e imitó a Aladdin. Aparte, no iba a dejar que el azabache se marchara, por supuesto que no. Aún tenían muchas cosas que decirse, y no iba a permitir que se fuera así como así.

-¡Yamu, lo estamos perdiendo! -gritó Pisti desesperada.

Yamuraiha se alteró, si es que podía alterarse aún más. En ese momento percibió algo extraño. Volvió a inspeccionar una vez más el resto del cuerpo del magi con rapidez y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Masrur, te necesito! -de forma inmediata, el hombre musculado apareció a su lado. -¡Rompe esos condenados grilletes!

El fanalis no se molestó ni siquiera en contradecirle mentalmente. Partió con facilidad aquellas herramientas. Justo después de hacerlo, una enorme cantidad de rukh comenzó a concentrarse alrededor del magi. Tal gran concentración era que se hicieron perfectamente visibles antes todos allí, casi deslumbrándoles, habiéndo tanto aves blancas como negras.

La cantidad de rukh disminuyó un poco, ya comenzando a fluir con normalidad, y por suerte, sanando de forma eficaz la ensangrentada herida.

Los suspiros de alivio no se hicieron esperar. Ja'far y Pisti estaban sentados en el suelo, completamente agotados, al igual que la maga de agua.

Era gracioso, pero en ningún momento nadie se percató de que ya casi estaba anocheciendo.

-Solo queda esperar a que los otros dos vuelvan. comentó el albino.

-Sí. -suspiró Yamuraiha, quien cogió los grilletes que habían sido retirados de las extremidades del cuerpo, ahora un poco más estable, del magi oscuro. -Estas cosas. -señaló, llamando la atención de los demás. -Estas cosas han sido el problema desde el principio. Bloqueaban la corriente natural del rukh de Judal impidiendo que sanara la herida y los arañazos que tiene, parecido a lo que Al-Thamen le clavó a Sinbad. De seguro mientras los llevaba tampoco pudo usar magia. ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes?

-Me cuesta admitirlo, pero creo que Judal podría haber reflexionado un poco gracias a lo que está pasando últimamente con Al-Thamen. ¿Qué demonios se traerán entre manos? -dijo el general con pecas, considerando todas las opciones.

-Eso tendremos que investigarlo más a fondo. -respondió la maga.

No creían lo que veían. De alguna forma, el rukh, anteriormente desprendido del alma de Judal, estaba regresando a él. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

-¡Lo han conseguido! -sonrió ampliamente Aladdin.

Sinbad suspiró, lleno de alivio y esperanza. Lo había pasado realmente horrible con esa experiencia. Pero...

-Aún tenemos un problema. -miró con despreció las cuerdas oscuras, bajo la atenta mirada, un poco lastimera, del pequeño magi.

-Tío Sinbad... -el mencionado se volteó. -Nosotros... nosotros no podemos liberarle... Es imposible, pensé que podíamos, pero... -observó la mirada vacía de Judal. -Sólo él puede hacerlo...

-¿Y cómo lo hará, Aladdin? -el rey agachó la cabeza, con una leve rabia en su corazón.

-No lo sé... pero sólo él puede liberarse... no podemos hacer nada porque... he podido ver que fue el mismo Judal quien se ató. -se entristeció. -Ni siquiera puedo tratar con la corrupción en la que Judal está sumergido, es tan grande que ni yo puedo salvarle tan fácil como a los demás...

Una luz brillante comenzó a rodearles, haciendo saber a Sinbad que era hora de volver. Volvió a permitirse mirar aquellos ojos vacíos. No podía evitar sentirse débil, deprimido, triste, al mantener contacto con ellos. ¿En verdad... ese era el verdadero Judal? ¿La persona egocéntrica y agresiva con la que solía tratar solo era aquel "guardián" que derrotaron anteriormente? No estaba seguro de ello, se veía tan distinto de cómo le veía en el exterior.

Al-Thamen, ellos eran los culpables de ello. Ellos tenían la culpa de que el interior de Judal estuviera en tal desequilibrio. El odio que les profesaba no pudo más que aumentar.

Ahora sí quería su venganza por todos los medios, y la iba a tener.

Pero en ese momento su deber era otro; pensar en qué haría con el magi oscuro ahora que estaba vulnerable bajo su poder.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Madre mía, este sí es un poco largo. Pero bueh (/.w.)/**

 **Siento que estoy siendo demasiado malo y cruel con Judal, pero es que desde muy pequeño me gustaba hacer sufrir, herir, e incluso, matar a los personajes que más me encantaban y amaba en mis historias. Soy un maldito enfermo(?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me duele el culo. Es como si me hubiera venido a visitar el calvo de Brazzers. Estar tanto tiempo sentado no es sano(?)**

 **Ya, dejo de quejarme y de robarles tiempo.**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Una vacía marioneta.**

Sentían el ambiente calmado aunque enrarecido. Cuatro días habían pasado desde el altercado con Al-Thamen. Al no haber quedado supervivientes gracias a Alibaba, suponían que nadie en la organización obtuvo información sobre lo que le pudo pasar al grupo de magos oscuros. Pero no significaba que estuvieran fuera de peligro, nunca podía saberse lo que planeaban.

Tampoco habían recibido noticias del Imperio Kou en cuanto a la ausencia del magi allí, cosa que se les hacía aún más extraña y sospechosa. Debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa a partir de ese momento, pues el destino estaba enredándose sobre sí mismo continuamente.

El día siguiente a lo ocurrido convocaron una asamblea, teniendo como participantes a los presentes en el incidente. Las opiniones y sospechas que cada uno tenía sobre el comportamiento de Al-Thamen y el Imperio fueron expuestas, sin olvidarse del caso principal que discutirían; Judal.

Había sido un tema complicado, puesto que desconocían mucha información. Aladdin se había encargado de ser el portavoz en aquel momento, explicando todo lo que había visto y sentido con Sinbad desde el momento en el que entró en el interior del oráculo, desde la personalidad "guardiana" hasta los gruesos hilos de neblina que bloqueaban la muestra de sus emociones. Hubo mucha controversia y confusión en cuanto a ello. Fue difícil llegar a un acuerdo, puesto que, a pesar de que la historia del pequeño magi fue muy bien detallada, no explicaba lo que les urgía saber. Debatieron la forma en la que debían aumentar la seguridad y la defensa, pero Sinbad había rechazado tratar ese tema, de momento. Explicó una vez más, pero esta vez con todo detalle, lo que ocurrió la noche en la que Judal se infiltró, mostrando como prueba definitiva de que el magi oscuro ya no podía atacarles; la varita, la cual sacó de su bolsillo y la mostro sobre la mesa redonda bajo la estupefacta mirada de todos para luego volver a guardarla. Estaría bajo su custodia a partir de ahí.

Dadas las circunstancias la mejor opción que tuvieron fue acoger al magi oscuro temporalmente hasta llegar a una solución efectiva, o hasta que este volviera por propia voluntad al Imperio. Aunque sabían que si Judal se marchaba antes de poder sonsacarle información ya podían decir adiós a su esperanza de anteponerse a las cosas que estaban sucediendo, habiéndose esforzado en vano. Quedaron de acuerdo en que tratarían de retenerle el máximo de tiempo posible pacíficamente y le preguntarían todo lo que pudieran de forma indirecta, para evitar levantar sospechas. No se les haría nada fácil, pues la mala actitud del chico era incontrolable. Casi era un milagro que el que portara la varita con la que atacaba fuera Sinbad, y no él.

Después de la reunión la rutina volvió a su curso, pero esta vez con la diferencia de que serían enviadas tres veces al día tres personas distintas para supervisar, más bien, vigilar, por un par de horas a Judal, quien aún dormitaba habiendo sido trasladado a una de las múltiples habitaciones libres de la Torre Verde de Sagitario, en la que también se hospedaban el magi blanco, la fanalis y el ex-príncipe de Balbadd.

Al estar estos tres más cerca de él, por no decir justo al lado, fue a ellos a quienes encargaron esta tarea principalmente, mas cuando alguno no podía cumplir su turno, un general que estuviera libre, o Sinbad, cubría el puesto.

En esos cuatro días no hubo ningún tipo de novedad en cuanto al magi de Kou, aún no despertaba y no parecía haberse movido siquiera. En sí no era un problema, pues Yamuraiha explicó que tras haber recibido un daño de tal porte era normal que necesitara un prolongado tiempo para descansar. Lo que en realidad les preocupaba era su alimentación, puesto que al estar dormido no era posible que este comiera o bebiera al menos un poco de agua. Podía terminar deshidratándose.

Aladdin se sentaba al lado de la cama en una silla y le hablaba sobre los buenos sentimientos, la amistad, el cariño, del destino correcto, e incluso a veces mencionaba el amor. El pequeño niño pasaba sus turnos de vigilancia contándole al dormido azabache sobre la felicidad que conllevaba aceptar el destino. Alibaba hacía lo mismo cuando le tocaba a él, solo que sustituyendo de lo que le parloteaba. Todo lo que salía por su boca eran anécdotas graciosas e historias que a él le habían emocionado. Y Morgiana... digamos que se pasaba las horas observándole en silencio, dedicándole simplemente algún que otro comentario aleatorio.

Quinto día por la tarde, segundo turno de vigilancia y ninguno de los tres jóvenes podían cumplirlo. Habían estado vagueando un poco en cuanto a poner en práctica sus habilidades y no oxidarse, por lo que fueron obligados por sus "maestros" a entrenar con ellos y retomar lo que habían estado retrasando.

No fue para nada complicado encontrar a alguien libre con los deberes ya terminados. Para su buena, o mala suerte, el que siempre terminaba rápido y eficiente era Ja'far. No le hizo ninguna gracia que le informaran sobre la indisposición de aquellos tres diciéndole que debía cubrir el turno para mantener bajo vigilancia a Judal. Bueno, al menos no estaría despierto, por lo que no andaría metiéndose con él ni jodiendo el buen humor con el que se había levantado. No tardó mucho en dirigirse hacia allí con un par de libros antiguos para no aburrirse. Nada más entrar, miró al magi, supervisando que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, y se sentó a leer en la silla después de haber cerrado la puerta.

Pasó un largo rato leyendo, y lo hubiera estado continuando si no fuera porque escuchó un muy leve sonido de sábanas rozándose, lo que le hizo levantar la vista de la lectura en dirección a la cama. La mano de Judal sobre su abdomen apretaba la manta, y sus parpados temblaban levemente.

Ja'far se levantó de golpe un poco alterado. La bestia se estaba despertando. Trató de destaparse y levantarse aun sin abrir los ojos, pero el albino se lo impidió por completo, echándolo de nuevo en el colchón sin darle tiempo a quitarse las cobijas.

-No te atrevas a salir siquiera de la cama. -amenazó con rudeza. Después de todo, era Judal con quien trataba. Salió corriendo del cuarto, no sin antes cerrarlo con llave.

Llevaba casi todo el día sentado en ese endemoniado escritorio, le dolía el culo y su mano derecha hacía un rato que había comenzado a temblar. Dichoso deber de rey. Odiaba con toda su alma el papeleo. Dio un largo suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para desestresarse por unos segundos.

¡Sin! -se abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo erguirse de forma inmediata al rey al ser descubierto en su postura- ... ¿Estabas vagueando? -amenazó Ja'far con la mirada respondiéndose a la pregunta retórica y provocando que Sinbad empezara a sudar frío de manera incómoda. Justo cuando este iba a ponerle una excusa, el albino le interrumpió. -¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Tenemos algo mucho más grave que tu irresponsabilidad entre manos! ¡Judal acaba de despertarse! -y de forma inmediata, Sinbad se levantó haciendo sonar bastante la silla y caminó con rapidez y seriedad hacia el edificio de hospedaje para llegar a la habitación asignada al magi, acompañado de Ja'far.

El oficial abrió la puerta, y sin entrar por completo, observaron primeramente con cautela por la posible reacción que Judal pudiera tener en su contra.

Se habían quedado algo curiosos, pues el magi seguía metido en la cama, con la diferencia de que estaba sentado en esta, las mantas le cubrían hasta su regazo, mostrando los vendajes que rodeaban por completo todo su torso, con la cabeza agachada mirando tontamente un punto fijo en las cobijas.

Sinbad se acercó primero y con precaución, siendo seguido por Ja'far. A partir de ese momento desconocía lo que pasaría después. El magi podía reaccionar de tantas y diferentes formas que ninguno de los dos supo realmente cómo saldrían de aquello sin otro incidente más.

-Ya era hora, bello durmiente. -bromeó el de cabello lila, buscando una respuesta similar, aunque un poco más ofensiva, por parte del oráculo de Kou. Sin embargo, no respondió, siguiendo con la ardua tarea de descubrir los secretos que la tela de la manta escondía, a lo que Sinbad recurrió a poner la mano delante de la cara del azabache y chasquear los dedos sonoramente. Judal pareció reaccionar ante eso, pues no pudo evitar dar un muy diminuto salto, casi imperceptible, y mirar al causante del ruido. _-No... Otra vez no..._ -suplicó Sinbad mentalmente.

-¿Ti... tiene los ojos... vacíos? -preguntó poco seguro de sí mismo el albino.

-Temía que esto pudiera pasar. -se sobó la frente con la mano para terminar tapando sus ojos con esta. -Es lógico que, al habernos cargado Aladdin y yo la personalidad agresiva que le protegía, Judal quede expuesto de esta manera. Porque, como ya explicó hace un par de días, está como encerrado dentro de sí mismo. -suspiró. -Aunque, al menos así no nos dará problemas.

En ningún momento Judal dejó de mirarle, pareciera que estuviera expiando todos sus pecados. Sinbad se dio cuenta y no se sintió realmente cómodo, sobre todo con esa mirada cargada de vacío y nada.

-Creo que debería salir, al menos a respirar un poco de aire en los jardines. Pero sólo no, sigo sin fiarme de él. -aconsejó Ja'far. Sinbad estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea, le haría bien.

-Entonces vamos. -hizo una seña a Judal para que se levantara, pues sabía que habiendo sido curado por el rukh ya apenas debía sentir dolor. Se extrañó cuando vio que no se movía de su lugar y seguía observándole. -Judal, ¿no quieres salir? -al escuchar eso, el mencionado dejó de hacer contacto con Sinbad para convertir esta vez en su objetivo visual a Ja'far, quien se sintió muy incómodo. -¿Me está ignorando? -comentó con un poco de incredulidad el rey, y algo dolido.

-Ah... -el albino estaba en el mismo estado de shock que Sinbad, aunque ya estaba empezando a comprender el por qué Judal le estaba mirando. -Sí... Ya puedes salir... -tras decirlo, el magi oscuro se destapó y se levantó del colchón con calma.

-¿Qué...? -Sinbad miró con sorpresa a Ja'far.

-Antes le dije que no se atreviera a salir de la cama, cuando fui a buscarte. ¡No pensé que lo tomaría realmente como una orden, es Judal, por el amor de dios! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a comportarse así?! -la situación empezaba a desesperarle.

-Ugh, no importa. -el monarca se presionó el puente de la nariz. -Ahora sí, Judal, acompáñame. Necesitas aire fresco. -salió del cuarto seguido por los otros dos.

-Yo iré a coger algo de comida y agua, y ya de paso informaré a los demás. Espérame en los jardines. -dicho eso, caminó por el pasillo contrario a donde el dúo debía dirigirse.

Sinbad observó una vez más aquellos ojos vacíos que tanto le apretaban el alma. No sabía por qué razón, pero era muy doloroso verlos, sobre todo bajo una expresión facial tan hueca y perdida. Esos orbes rojos apagados miraban la dirección por la que el albino se había ido. El rey no pudo evitar sonreír con lástima. Tomó con suavidad la muñeca del azabache para llamarle la atención, cosa que consiguió, convirtiéndose él en su objetivo visual.

-Vamos. -le sonrió y camino por el pasillo, aun teniendo su agarre sobre Judal, quien no rechistó nada en todo el camino.

No tardaron mucho en ser partícipes dentro del hermoso paisaje que los jardines del Palacio ofrecían, inundados de hermosas flores y bellos árboles en los alrededores. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al centro de estos, al lado de la maravillosa fuente que les daba el toque perfecto.

-Estoy seguro de que esta zona no la habías visto antes, ¿me equivoco? -le sonrió, soltando al fin la muñeca del otro para poner las manos sobre su cintura en forma de jarra, orgulloso de sus amplios jardines.

Judal negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta. El hecho de que no quisiera hablar tampoco calmaba mucho a Sinbad. El hombre suspiró y se sentó en el pasto bajo la mirada del otro. El rey no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto con sorpresa. _-Hasta para esto necesita permiso... Al-Thamen le tiene bien acongojado._ -se entristeció ante aquello, pues en ningún momento esperó que Judal le tuviera tanto respeto a la organización. La forma en la que se solía comportar daba a entender todo lo contrario, pero desde hace unos días pudo saberlo, que aquel comportamiento era para, ni más ni menos que, escudarse. -Puedes sentarte. -sonrió levemente con tristeza. Este le hizo caso y se sentó de frente a él. En ningún momento Judal dejó de penetrar sus ojos dorados con el más puro vacío rojo. _-Por favor, no me mires así._ -maldito sentimiento, maldito buen corazón. La angustia calaba toda la parte superior del torso de Sinbad, la presión en su garganta empezaba a provocar que su rostro se sintiera caliente y que sus ojos se humedecieran levemente sin su permiso. Judal destilaba tanta depresión, tanta tristeza, tanta soledad, tanta melancolía con un rostro tan inexpresivo... _-Basta... vas partirme el alma, Judal..._ -su corazón encogido sufría por él. Dolor, pesar, culpa, pena, desconsuelo, amargura. Todo aquello es lo que el pecho de Sinbad cargaba al mirar al joven muchacho. Y él no lo supo ver. No supo ver que Judal le había estado pidiendo socorro a gritos con sus insinuaciones disfrazadas de amenazas, burlas e insultos. Como aquella vez, de nuevo, en la que contó frente a todo Palacio su traumante pasado. ¿Qué necesidad había tenido de contárselo? Podía haber relatado algo completamente distinto y lamentable para dar más pena, pero no lo hizo. Decidió contar la verdad aun bajo su propia burla. Ese había sido uno de los gritos interiores que Judal dejó escapar. _-Y aun así, yo..._ -Sinbad se inclinó hacia delante y rodeó por completo con sus brazos el cuerpo del magi, quien se dejó hacer. Apretó y acercó a Judal lo más que pudo a él. Presionó la mandíbula y sus parpados con pesadumbre. Le aterraba soltarle, le necesitaba bajo su protección, tenía miedo de perderle aun sin saber la razón de todo ello. ¿Culpabilidad, tal vez?... -Lo siento... Judal, por favor... Perdóname... -y fue entonces cuando una lágrima rebelde traicionó al rey. Al cerciorarse de ella, dejó libre al magi sin prisa y restregó su ojo con una mano para limpiarse. La sonrisa que le regaló a Judal actuó como calmante para sí mismo. -Si sigues mirándome así vas a hacer que me convierta en un llorón. -rio, aun con una diminuta pizca de pena. -Tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que quieras en los jardines, sólo no los destroces. -aclaró, sabiendo que si no se lo decía, posiblemente el magi oscuro ni se movería de su postura. _-Tan atado dentro de sí mismo... que simula una marioneta. Una marioneta completamente vacía..._ -se lamentó.

Judal se levantó y le dio la espalda a Sinbad, comenzando a caminar hacia uno de los extremos del jardín bajo la atenta mirada de este. Podía observar detalladamente el suave baile que la larga trenza negra le ofrecía, rozando con las puntas el verde pasto. Y fue escaneando la longitud de esta por lo que se dio cuenta de otra cosa, y ese detalle le gustó bastante. No sabía que Judal tenía la manía de mover las caderas al andar, lo que le hizo sonreír mientras recargaba la mejilla en la mano, dejando descansar el peso de su cabeza en esta.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirando al detalle la zona trasera del magi con tales movimientos hipnotizantes. Fue cuando este levitó hasta la rama de un árbol que pudo volver a la realidad y empezar a ser consciente de lo que había estado haciendo durante ese corto rato. Se abofeteó a sí mismo por tal acto de falta de respeto. _-A la siguiente vuelves._ -se avisó, regañándose.

Se levantó y caminó hacia donde Judal se había acoplado. Una vez llegó al pie del árbol, miró al magi oscuro sentado sobre la rama y recargado en el tronco. Sonrió con melancolía. Cuando visitó el palacio del Imperio Kou recordó haber ido a hacerle al azabache una pequeña visita en su estadía allí. Le encontró exactamente como estaba ahora, con la diferencia de que el Judal que le recibió aquella vez estaba molesto con él por alguna razón desconocida y no le quiso dirigir la palabra, solo un puchero de enfado en dirección contraria.

Suspiró pesadamente, y se sentó, recargándose también en el árbol. Miró hacia arriba, sonriendo.

-Supongo que aún no es buen momento para preguntarte cosas. -como esperaba, la única respuesta que recibió fue el brazo que Judal dejó caer a un lado. -Me lo imaginaba.

Inconscientemente, empezó a jugar con las puntas del cabello del magi, ya que la trenza caía de un lado. Las enredaba y ondulaba en sus dedos. Otro dato que desconocía y acababa de almacenar en su mente era la increíble suavidad que el pelo de Judal poseía. Con curiosidad, acercó un mechón a su nariz, y sonrió, permitiéndose disfrutar con los ojos cerrados del dulce aroma. _-Durazno..._

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Su ensoñación se rompió.

-Ja... Ja'far... -su cara se transformó drásticamente, una gota de sudor frío acompañada de una sonrisa nerviosa mientras seguía con el mechón negro en su mano. Trató de desviar la atención del albino estirando el brazo para ofrecerle aquella cuerda gruesa y suave de cabello sin miedo de tirarle al magi, ya que lo tenía lo suficientemente largo. -¿Quieres oler? -el gesto de desconfianza y leve repugnancia aún seguía en la cara del oficial.

-No, gracias... -dejó la bandeja de comida y agua que había traído con él sobre la mullida hierba. -Eres muy rarito cuando te lo propones... "Muy" rarito. -dijo, haciendo énfasis en el adverbio. Sinbad respondió únicamente con una amplia sonrisa sin dejar de jugar con el pelo del azabache. Ja'far ya le había calado, así que, ¿qué más daba si seguía?

-Lo sé, ¿eso es malo?

-Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en responder eso. -se llevó la mano a la frente. -Han preparado una macedonia de frutas, a esta hora no hay demasiado personal en la cocina. -dijo, señalando la bandeja. -Creo que con esto y el vaso de agua será suficiente hasta la cena.

Sinbad observó el tazón lleno de diferentes y coloridas piezas de las exóticas frutas de Sindria.

-Se ve bastante apetecible. -miró hacia arriba, provocando que Ja'far también lo hiciera. -Judal, ¿tienes hambre?

A su pregunta, el magi se asomó graciosamente como si de un inexpresivo pero tímido gatito se tratara, provocando una sonora risa en Sinbad y un gesto divertido en el albino, porque tenía que reconocerlo, aunque "odiara" a Judal, ese gesto le había conmovido un poco. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un niño todavía. Un niño que tuvo que pasar por traumáticas situaciones para terminar tan corrompido y roto siendo tan joven. Y ese era uno de los principales pensamientos que Sinbad había tenido sobre él al conocerle. Recordó cuando en su niñez, algo similar le pasó a Ja'far, pero la diferencia era que el albino no estuvo realmente tan hundido en la oscuridad como Judal lo estaba. Ja'far fue consciente de su situación en todo momento, Judal no. A Ja'far se le permitió escoger su camino, a Judal no. Ja'far, en su momento, se unió por voluntad propia al grupo de asesinos de Al-Thamen en aquella época, Judal fue raptado a la fuerza nada más nacer. No era y nunca sería lo mismo.

El magi saltó de la rama y calló con una elegancia impresionante, apenas habiendo hecho sonar el impacto contra el pasto.

-Woh.

-Como parece que no piensas volver a la oficina, ya me encargo yo de ordenar al menos tus papeles, me apuesto lo que sea a que lo has dejado todo hecho un desastre. -regañó el oficial, haciendo que el rey saliera del trance. -Y vigila bien a ese. -señaló al magi con el dedo mientras se alejaba.

Una vez fuera de su campo visual, sonrió victorioso al no tener que volver más por ese día a encerrarse con varias pilas de papeles y una pluma.

Observó a Judal comer la fruta con calma sentado a su lado.

-Tú no me juzgas sobre el trabajo, al menos no por ahora. -el magi le miró de reojo con esos ojos vacíos y un segundo después los volvió a dirigir al tazón de fruta, haciendo reír levemente al hombre.

Se le hacía tan extraño, pero tan agradable poder dirigirse con confianza a Judal que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

 _-Podría acostumbrarme a esto._

Y así pasó una semana. A pesar de estar despierto y poder moverse, Judal continuaba con aquel silencioso vacío en su interior. No salía de su cuarto asignado nada más que para pasar un rato cada tarde en los jardines, únicamente, porque Sinbad así quería que hiciera. Después de ese rato volvía a encerrarse.

La vigilancia que tenía asignada aún seguía en pie, por lo que el trío de amigos continuaba su tarea de mantenerle bajo control cuando no estaban entrenando.

Era por la mañana y Aladdin le contaba con pelos y señales cómo eran las hermosas mujeres que algunos locales ofrecían. Y cómo no, los bellos y esponjosos pechos de estas.

-Era tan bonita, y me dijo que yo era un niño muy tierno. -dijo completamente perdido en su infantil lujuria. -Y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¡Su pintalabios olía a fresas! -tras haber dicho esto creyó escuchar un murmullo proveniente del otro magi, por lo que detuvo su anécdota debido a la impresión. Debió de haber sido su revoltosa imaginación, pues Judal no se había movido de su posición, sentado sobre la cama de piernas cruzadas, mirando atentamente con sus, ya típicos, ojos vacíos y sin vida al niño magi, quien tenía la misma posición frente a él, también sobre el colchón. Aladdin no perdió el tiempo, y continuó con su historia de amor. -Oh, y su voz sonaba tal dulce, incluso me dio un pedacito de fruta. Me dijo: haz "aaaaaaah". Y yo hice "aaaaaaah", y me dio de comer. Estaba tan delicioso que casi me moría. -el sonido de la campana del Palacio comenzó a sonar, dando la hora del medio día, y por consiguiente, la hora de la comida. -¡Ya es hora de comer! -el pequeño magi saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta, a punto de salir. Sin embargo, se quedó parado en el sitio habiéndose esfumado parte de la alegría que portaba, y miró a Judal con las cejas levemente echadas hacia atrás, mientras que este seguía observándole en silencio. Se quedó callado por unos segundos, para después sonreír con ternura a la vez que alargaba el brazo hacia él. -¿Vienes?

-Aladdin se está retrasando. -comentó Yamuraiha, quien ya estaba sentada en la gran mesa rectangular junto con los demás generales, Sinbad y los otros dos mejores amigos del magi.

-¿Voy a buscarle? -preguntó Alibaba haciendo amago de levantarse de la silla.

-No es necesario, podemos esperar. -sonrió el rey con paciencia. -Debe de estar haciendo compañía a Judal.

Nada más terminar el comentario, Aladdin apareció en el comedor guiando, más bien arrastrando, al magi oscuro de la mano.

-Hablando del Rey del Imperio... -comentó Sharrkan con gracia.

Antes de acercarse más, el pequeño magi se detuvo para explicarse.

-Me pareció que Judal podía sentirse sólo, por eso le he traído. Es mucho más agradable comer acompañado, ¿puede? -dijo dirigiéndose principalmente a Sinbad, quien respondió de inmediato.

-Adelante. -hizo un gesto de permiso con la mano. -Además, creo que ya era hora de que alguien le sacara de su pequeña cueva. -comentó riendo, haciendo referencia a la habitación.

Por suerte, había sitio suficiente para unas cuantas sillas más, pero en ese momento solo necesitaban una. Aladdin soltó la mano de Judal, quien no se movió de donde el niño de pelo azul le había dejado, para colocar una silla entre la suya y la de Morgiana.

-Ya puedes sentarte. -le sonrió ampliamente. Pero Judal siguió sin moverse, provocando la risa en Sharrkan.

-Qué desconfiado, ¿no? Ni que nos lo fuéramos a comer como si se tratara del plato principal. -siguió riendo, por lo que se llevó un capón por parte de Yamuraiha. -¡Hey!

-Con este tipo de cosas no se juega, el estado de Judal es un tema serio. -regañó, a lo que el originario de Heliopath miró a otro lado con la boca torcida.

-¡Vamos! -Aladdin, al ver que el magi de Kou no se movía, volvió a tomar su mano llevándolo hasta su silla y haciendo que se sentara, para luego sentarse él a su lado derecho.

-Creo que ya podemos empezar. -comentó Ja'far para después mirar a Sinbad, quien ya estaba comiendo tan inocentemente. -Tú... -gruñó, consiguiendo como respuesta que el de cabello lila se encogiera de hombros. Varios en la mesa no pudieron evitar reírse, y el resto trataba de no hacerlo, pero se les escapaba ese típico sonido nasal, por lo que se tapaban la nariz y la boca para no ser descubiertos. A excepción del magi de Kou, quien continuaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa, como siempre desde que despertó de su recuperación. No pasó desapercibido por Sinbad, cada vez que le miraba le dolía, pero es que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Era tal su preocupación por el estado vacío y hueco de Judal que se pasaría horas observándole a pesar de lo mal que le hacía sentir ser espectador del "sufrimiento" de este.

Cada uno tenía servido su primer plato. Comían, comentaban, reían, se hacían de rabiar entre ellos y demás. Eran como una gran familia. Algo realmente digno y bonito de ver. Pero había algo que no era igual de bonito de ver, y eso era lo que estaba servido en el plato. Verduras. Judal llevaba un buen rato observándolas sin expresión, como a todo lo que observaba, pero no las había tocado si quiera. Y eso, tanto a Sinbad como a Aladdin y Alibaba les extrañaba, ya que en el horario de vigilancia estos coincidían con alguna comida, y habían visto que el magi oscuro terminaba el alimento que le solían traer a la habitación.

Ante la silenciosa negativa de Judal en cuanto a la comida, Sinbad aumentó su vigilancia sobre él.

-¿No tienes hambre? -preguntó Aladdin de forma inocente. No esperaba una respuesta realmente. Completamente sorprendido, atisbó en los ojos rojos la pupila rodeada del característico aro negro, que el oráculo poseía desde su nacimiento, que tanto habían estado echando en falta durante el considerable tiempo que el magi llevaba allí. Unos ojos abiertos más que de costumbre y con esa pupila contraída.

-¡Mm! - Judal soltó un gemido con la boca cerrada, la cual apretó, formando por primera vez en mucho tiempo una mueca. Tapó su rostro inmediatamente con sus manos a la vez que, bruscamente, se encogía sobre sí mismo agachando su cuerpo.

-¡Judal! -llamaron al unísono el pequeño magi y Sinbad. Este último habiéndose levantado de la silla nada más haber visto la primera expresión del oráculo desde su despertar.

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron inicialmente con el sonido proveniente del magi de Kou. Si estaba volviendo en sí, significaba que...

Tensión en el ambiente.

Que el oráculo de Kou no tuviera su varita no significaba que no pudiera atacar. Por supuesto que podía. Pero esos ataques, al no haber sido enfocado correctamente el magoi con un objeto, podían ser mal efectuados, haciendo perder el control sobre ellos, e incluso a dañar al que los ejecutara.

Cada uno de ellos se preparó para un posible ataque descontrolado, sin levantarse de las sillas para no hacer ver tan obvia la desconfianza, a excepción de Sharrkan, quien se encontraba tranquilo.

Alibaba y Morgiana pudieron darse cuenta de lo que pasaba antes que el pequeño magi y el rey. El rubio se levantó rápidamente y cogió a Judal como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, llevándoselo a quién sabe dónde, siendo seguido por Aladdin, Morgiana y Sinbad. Segundos después, la maga de agua salió tras ellos.

-Parece que el chico es sensible a las verduras. -bromeó Sharrkan. Él también se había dado cuenta.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Qué asco, si yo fuera Judal ya habría salido corriendo por cuenta propia. Las verduras son del diablo.**

 **Juro que casi lloro con la parte de los jardines por culpa de haberlo escrito con música emocional de fondo.** **Tenía puestas "Lost Friend" de Last Exile y "Here to Stay" de Bleach. Por poco y me derrumbo a llorar como un poseso.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tal parece que el capítulo anterior os llegó al kokoro :v**

 **No sé si este capítulo pueda provocar lo mismo, pero intentaré que así sea(?) Al menos por un ratito.**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Liberación de la angustia**

"Anteriormente…

Alibaba y Morgiana pudieron darse cuenta de lo que pasaba antes que el pequeño magi y el rey. El rubio se levantó rápidamente y cogió a Judal como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, llevándoselo a quién sabe dónde, siendo seguido por Aladdin, Morgiana y Sinbad. Segundos después, la maga de agua salió tras ellos.

-Parece que el chico es sensible a las verduras. -bromeó Sharrkan. Él también se había dado cuenta."

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la amplia enfermería, conscientes de las náuseas que los vegetales se habían encargado de provocarle al magi de Kou con su simple aroma.

Alibaba sentó rápidamente al azabache en una de las múltiples camillas de la gran sala mientras este continuaba tapando toda su cara con las manos. Aunque, podían verse sus labios tensos, y su respiración, la cual detuvo al mismo tiempo que se encogió en el comedor un minuto atrás, que estaba sufriendo un poco. Yamuraiha corrió a una estantería repleta de plantas medicinales y ungüentos, en busca de algún remedio rápido.

-¡Demonios, Sinbad! ¿No nos quedan antiespasmódicos digestivos? –dijo la maga, rebuscando con más ímpetu, al rey quien esperaba a los pies de la camilla junto con los otros tres.

-Que si no nos que… ¿Qué? –se confundió, mirándole. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué clase de palabro era ese?

-Algo que calme las náuseas. –aclaró. –No me digas que el tarado de Sharkkan y tú os tomasteis los últimos remedios para la resaca del último Mahrajan … -se giró lentamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pues… -se rascó la nuca, nervioso. –Pu… pudiera ser… -en menos de un segundo ya tenía a Yamuraiha encima, zarandeándole con violencia.

-¡Sois unos malditos borrachos! –culpó.

-¡Pero tú también bebes, no tienes derecho a culparnos! –se defendió en medio de todo el movimiento.

-¡Pero yo sé controlarme con la bebida! ¡Tenéis ambos un problema gordo con el alcohol! –le soltó de golpe, haciendo que casi cayera hacia atrás.

Morgiana pareció abofetear a Judal en la cara tras sacarle las manos esta.

Los demás se quedaron paralizados, incluidos los adultos, que habían detenido su pelea a causa del sonoro choque.

Oh dios, había golpeado al magi con la mano en toda la boca… Un poco más fuerte y lo hubiera tumbado por el impacto.

Después de haber recibido tan sorpresivo "golpe", Judal no tardó en llevar las manos a su boca. Se había mordido el labio debido a la fuerza que la pelirroja había usado. No lo suficiente como para que sangrara, pero sí le había dolido.

-No tragues. –habló finalmente la fanalis.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Mor-san? –habló Aladdin un poco asustado, sin entender.

-Le he dado un dulce.

-¿Huh? –se extrañó el rubio. – ¿Y para eso le golpeas? –sonrió nervioso.

-No le he golpeado. Estaba segura de que no iba a abrir la boca, así que le aparté las manos y se lo metí a la fuerza. Era la única forma. –habló con su tono tranquilo.

Sinbad no pudo evitar malpensar aquello. Una leve risa contenida se escapó por sus fosas nasales a la vez que sus mejillas se cubrían de un, muy débil, sonrojo.

-¿Y para qué el dulce? –trató de decir la maga entre suspiros de risa, quien también le encontró el doble sentido a lo dicho por Morgiana.

-Hace bastante tiempo yo también tenía el mismo problema con las verduras. Tomar estos dulces siempre me aliviaba cuando me hacían sentir mal. –enseñó una bolsa pequeña con varias bolitas dulces dentro. –Pero ya no los necesito mucho, me he acostumbrado a comerlas, aunque siguen sin gustarme.

Alibaba sacó una bolita, curioso.

-Pero es duro. –volvió a dejarla en su lugar.

-Es para chupar. –estruendo. Los dos adultos estallaron en carcajadas. Los otros tres no pudieron evitar mirarles como si estuvieran locos. -¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó un poco seria, y a la vez confusa.

-No es nada, tranquila. –aseguró Yamuraiha, empezando a calmarse. –El dulce parece ser efectivo. –dijo, viendo que el rostro del magi oscuro se relajaba.

-¡ME MUERO! –el pobre Sinbad aún no había podido dejar de carcajearse, estaba al borde de asfixiarse por falta de oxígeno. Las piernas empezaban a fallarle, tuvo que apoyarse con el codo en la camilla de al lado mientras apretaba su abdomen adolorido con la mano contraria. Tanto nivel había alcanzado aquella risa que empezaron a escapársele unas pequeñas lágrimas de esfuerzo. No tardó en sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cortesía del báculo de la maga de agua, frenando su desatada locura.

-¡Deja de reírte, ni que estuvieras poseído! – Yamuraiha recibió un gesto de disculpa que el rey hizo con la mano, empezando a relajarse e incorporarse, y a regular su respiración agitada.

Los jóvenes muchachos le miraban con una expresión entre incomodidad, vergüenza ajena y un toque de pánico. Incluyendo al magi oscuro, por primera vez. Sinbad observaba aquellas facciones en cada uno. No creía que se hubiera visto tan demente. ¿O sí?

Entonces reparó en Judal, hasta ese momento no se había percatado debido a la risa. El golpe que Morgiana le había propinado en la boca le había dejado los labios de un tono más rojizo y llamativo. Su mirada no pudo desviarse de ellos. Tan similares, en ese momento, a los suaves pétalos de una rosa roja. Parecían tan delicados, tan acolchados. Unos labios capaces de competir con los de una mujer, y no cualquiera, sino con los de la mujer más hermosa existente en el mundo. No. Estaba seguro de que superaba con creces incluso los de ella. No le faltaron deseos de acercarse y acariciar con la yema de sus dedos aquellos cálidos labios, de deleitarse con la suavidad de estos, de probar su sabor, seguramente, dulce, de presionarlos contra los suyos… Un momento… Se detuvo al darse cuenta del rumbo descontrolado que sus pensamientos estaban tomando. _-¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Sinbad, frénate! ¡Es Judal, no una mujer! Argh… Debe de ser efecto del vino de la comida, sí, eso debe de ser. O tal vez me esté volviendo demente de verdad._

-Será mejor que le haga una última revisión, parece que Judal está volviendo en sí, y no creo que cuando lo haga del todo nos deje acercarnos. ¿Tú que piensas, Sinbad?

-¿Eh? –el rey miró a la maga, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Decía, -recalcó con hastío. –que es mejor que le revise lo máximo que pueda antes de que vuelva a querer matarnos a todos.

Vaya. Aquello último hizo volver a Sinbad a la cruel y dura realidad.

-Pero, -habló Aladdin, siendo escuchado por la maga, quien, a la vez, iluminaba con un pequeño rayo de luz que surgía del báculo uno de los ojos del magi oscuro para observarlo de cerca. Este se desvió, un poco molesto. – ¿aún es posible que ese guardián violento siga dentro de Judal? –preguntó, refiriéndose a la personalidad guardiana de este.

-Recuerda, Aladdin, que "ese guardián"-recalcó con los dedos. -es también el propio rukh de Judal, sigue siendo parte de él, al fin y al cabo. El hecho de que se haya desprendido con la misión de protegerse es lo que le hace más agresivo de lo que debería ser.

-Está trastornado. –dijo la fanalis, a lo que Yamuraiha suspiró pesadamente. Pudo ser consciente de la gran seriedad que Sinbad estaba exponiendo.

-Sí, Morgiana, es un trastorno. –siguió inspeccionando con magia el cuerpo del oráculo. –Su rukh actúa normal, y su magoi sigue intacto. –se giró hacia Aladdin. -¿Puedes taparte los oídos un momento?

-Ah, sí. –en pequeño magi se cubrió las orejas con sus manos, sin saber la razón. El bastón de la maga comenzó a ondular el aire alrededor de este a causa de las ondas de sonido que nacían de él, provocando que Judal comenzara a tensarse.

-¿Qué es eso? –señaló Alibaba el extraño aire móvil.

-Es un método mágico para revisar el estado de los cinco sentidos de un mago. Emite un sonido que sólo los magos pueden escuchar, aunque es bastante incómodo de oír. Por eso le dije a Aladdin que se tapara los oídos.

-¿No te molesta? –preguntó la pelirroja, curiosa.

-El mago que lo realiza no lo escucha. –continuó, y miró a Sinbad sin dejar de emitir esa magia y aprovechó la "sordera" del magi oscuro para abarcar el tema de un modo más serio. –Aunque ahora no lo parezca, en unos pocos minutos volverá a ser peligroso aun sin su varita. Evitaríamos un desastre si le disminuimos la corriente de rukh. ¿Qué piensas, Sinbad? ¿Deberíamos sellar parte de su poder hasta conseguir nuestro objetivo principal?

-No lo creo necesario. –respondió. –Por muy impulsivo que llegue a ser estoy seguro de que no se arriesgará a atacar sin su varita. Pero tampoco sé si me estoy equivocando. -habló sincero. Suspiró ronco. –No quería tener que llegar a esto, y tampoco esperaba que tuviera que hacerlo, -pausó, melancólico. –pero habrá que encerrarle.

-Alibaba, Morgiana. –llamó la maga. – ¿Tenéis la copia de la llave de su cuarto? –ambos asintieron en respuesta. Yamuraiha dejó de hacer el hechizo, finalizando la revisión. –Bien, no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Llevadlo a la habitación. Una vez que entre deberéis cerrar la puerta con llave. –le hizo una señal a Aladdin para que liberara sus orejas.

Una vez ambos muchachos se llevaron al magi oscuro, la maga de agua se dirigió hacia los restantes.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el chiquillo, curioso y algo preocupado.

-Creo que Sinbad ya se ha dado cuenta, pero lo explicaré. –pausó. –Ninguno de nosotros esperaba que Judal estuviera en tal estado al despertarse. Eso nos ha desbaratado por completo el plan que teníamos de obtener información a través de preguntas indirectas y amistosas, ya que ni siquiera hablaba. Y no podremos ejecutarlo si Judal se entera del tiempo que lleva aquí, cosa que va a saber irremediablemente por sí sólo. Quién sabe lo que nos podría contestar o hacer.

-No queda más remedio. –habló Sinbad, serio. –Habrá que preguntarle directamente.

-Pero, -contestó esta vez el más pequeño con miedo. –preguntarle así de directo sería peligroso.

-Es por eso que seré yo quien lo haga. Al fin y al cabo, es mi responsabilidad. –finalizó, preocupando al par de magos.

-Sinbad…

-¿Está seguro de hacerlo, tío Sinbad? –tembló. A lo que el rey sonrió.

-No es como si no pudiera manejar la situación. Recuerda quién es el más fuerte de aquí. –aprovechó para lanzarse flores. Al parecer, no solo Judal tenía el ego subido.

-Cierto. -Aladdin sonrió a la vez que Yamuraiha se sobaba la frente con hastío.

-No ha tomado bocado de la comida, así que aprovecharé para hablar con él llevándole el segundo plato que tenía asignado, ese no lleva verdura.

-Está bien. Yo iré a informar sobre esto. –los tres salieron de la enfermería al mismo tiempo.

Tomaron caminos distintos, Aladdin a buscar a Alibaba y Morgiana, Yamuraiha hacia el comedor, y Sinbad en dirección hacia la cocina.

No le gustaba nada la situación. Tener a Judal dentro del Palacio no se le había hecho desagradable, todo lo contrario. Incluso podía asegurar que había estado disfrutando con su presencia, pero claro, mientras no había tenido su típico mal carácter. Ahora que esa característica del oráculo estaba volviendo un poco no sabía cómo iba a afrontarlo, pues siempre que se comportaba en exceso de esta forma, a Sinbad se le acababa la paciencia y terminaba por repudiar levemente al joven. No le gustaba tener que sentir esa clase de sentimientos negativos, ni siquiera por un enemigo. Y mucho menos de un enemigo que había terminado roto mentalmente por culpa de sus propios "aliados". Tenía que admitirlo, la situación del magi era de las peores que había podido escuchar, y no podía evitar seguir sintiendo compasión por él, por lo que le había dolido bastante tener que tomar la decisión de prohibirle el contacto con el exterior de ese cuarto. Debía ser así, lo primero de todo era la protección de los que allí residían, era su deber como Rey velar por su seguridad.

No pudo evitar recordar el estado en el que quedaron sus labios tras el manotazo de la pelirroja y en lo que había estado pensando a causa de cómo se veían. ¿De verdad había sido capaz de considerar hacer tales actos? Ahora que lo pensaba, no creía que fuera algo desagradable realmente. Volvió a golpearse mentalmente. _–Deja de pensar cosas estúpidas._

Una vez llegó a la cocina, cogió un plato de carne cubierta de salsa acompañada de patatas asadas y lo colocó en una bandeja junto a un vaso de agua y un trozo de pan.

A mitad de camino en el pasillo se encontró con el rubio y la fanalis.

-Hey. –sonrió, los otros dos imitaron el gesto. –No habéis tenido problemas con Judal, ¿no?

-No, pero creo que se quedó un poco confuso cuando vio que cerrábamos la puerta desde fuera. –aclaró Alibaba un poco preocupado.

-No pasa nada, es normal. –pausó. -¿No le visteis algún cambio más?

-No, seguía igual que cuando salimos de la enfermería. –respondió Morgiana esta vez.

-Bien. –suspiró. –Ya dejo de interrogaros. –rio gracioso. –Iré a llevarle esto, debe de estar hambriento. –pasó por un lado de ellos de forma amistosa mientras los chicos seguían su camino, despidiéndose.

Se detuvo a pensar en cómo se encontraría al oráculo de Kou cuando llegara. Por alguna extraña razón empezó a ponerse nervioso y sus músculos se tensaron. Apretó los labios, tratando de calmar aquel sinsentido mientras continuaba caminando.

Al llegar a la puerta, sacó la copia de la llave que tenía y la giró, no sin antes haber dejado la bandeja en el suelo para evitar que se le cayera.

Abrió la puerta con calma. Su rostro se tornó en una expresión completamente desencajada, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras seguía sin moverse de su posición.

Judal estaba con una rodilla apoyada en la jamba de la ventana mientras que la pierna contraria estaba estirada aún dentro de la estadía, preparada para generar impulso.

El magi oscuro estaba a punto de saltar y salir de allí, pero la interrupción de Sinbad hizo que se quedara quieto como una roca, mirándole con sorpresa por encima del hombro con sus típicos ojos carmesí de siempre.

Los segundos pasaban y ningunos de los dos parecía respirar siquiera. Hasta que Sinbad desvió la mirada al pie que el azabache aún estaba apoyado en el suelo. Algo pareció tensarse en el tobillo. Al darse cuenta de eso, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo que el magi oscuro dejó de tocar el piso, impulsándose ahora con la rodilla que tenía fuera para terminar su salto hacia el exterior.

No lo consiguió.

Estando en pleno aire, Sinbad alcanzó a coger a duras penas la trenza de Judal, provocando que el joven magi entrara de un tirón en la habitación y haciendo que cayera de espaldas, golpeándose estruendosamente. Aunque no había sido el golpe lo que más le había dolido. En momentos como ese maldecía tener un cabello tan largo.

-¡Imbécil! –le gritó, agarrándose la cabeza en un intento por calmar el dolor de su cuero cabelludo.

-¡Lo siento! –soltó de golpe la trenza, nervioso. En ningún momento quiso usar tanta fuerza, pero estaba desesperado y perdió el control.

-¡¿Que lo sientes?! ¡Y un cojón! –le miró con molestia con el ojo que tenía medianamente abierto. El otro seguía cerrado debido a la quemazón en su cabeza.

-¡Estabas huyendo! –se defendió.

-¡No estaba huyendo! –dejó su cabeza libre, un poco menos adolorido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Te he cazado en plena faena! –la tensión aumentaba.

-¡Y la hubiera terminado de no ser por un rey estúpido muy entrometido! –definitivamente, el Judal que conocía estaba de vuelta.

-¡Reconoces que huías! –le señaló con el dedo, casi sintiéndose victorioso.

-Tsk… -el magi desvió la mirada.

Sinbad suspiró con pesar, ya más calmado. Miró con seriedad y pena al oráculo de Kou, quien ya no le dirigía la palabra.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta, teniendo como objetivo la bandeja de comida, un solo paso que Judal aprovechó para ponerle uno de sus pies delante. Una zancadilla. En pocos milisegundos el rey acabó en plancha sobre el suelo. Pero eso no le impidió reaccionar de manera rápida, sentándose y girándose en el piso a una velocidad impresionante. Judal se había levantado y estaba a punto de volver a repetir su escapada cuando Sinbad le agarró por el tobillo, provocando que la caída en plancha se la llevara él esta vez.

-¡Estate quieto de una vez! –tiró del tobillo, arrastrando a Judal hacia sí, buscando alejarle de la ventana. Escuchó el chirrido que los dedos del magi creaban al hacer fricción contra el suelo, intentando aferrarse a él. Al verse atrapado, este pateó con el talón del otro pie el mentón del monarca, cosa que hizo que le soltara para llevarse las manos a la boca con unas pequeñas lágrimas al borde de sus ojos dorados. -¡Mi dengua! –se había mordido. Pero no podía perder la concentración que tenía puesta sobre Judal, si no, terminaría escapándose. Por lo que no tardó en movilizarse, poniéndose casi delante de la ventana, aún sin levantarse.

El magi, quien ya estaba de nuevo en pie entre esa ventana y la cama, se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando Sinbad se lanzó de lleno contra sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al duro piso, otra vez, pero ahora de culo, habiendo sido recibida su espalda por el borde del colchón.

-¡Esto es secuestro! –se quejó al ver como el de cabello lila inmovilizaba sus pies descalzos, habiendo apoyado las rodillas sobre estos.

-¡Me da igual! –silencio.

-¿Qué?... –la cara de Judal no podía mostrar más incredulidad. Y como alma que lleva el diablo, empezó a reír descontroladamente bajo la confusa mirada de Sinbad, quien había empezado a enrojecerse por vergüenza, no solo iniciada por la risa del otro, sino porque también se había descubierto a sí mismo ensimismado observando las tupidas pestañas de este mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo. -¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Acaso no sabes que el secuestro es un delito? –siguió riéndose.

-Soy el Rey, puedo hacer lo que quiera. –trató de defenderse a duras penas y sin pensar a la vez que intentaba bajar la temperatura de su rostro. Pero aquello había provocado que la risa del magi se detuviera.

-Qué arrogante. –el hombre respondió con una mirada de reproche. – ¿No que querías matarme? –preguntó sin comprender, pues ambos habían acordado hace un tiempo enfrentarse a muerte. Sinbad se sorprendió un poco.

-Eres tú el que quiere verme muerto. No tengo ningún interés en matarte, pero eres tan testarudo que ni negarme a eso me dejas.

Sin esperárselo, Sinbad recibió un manotazo en el lateral de su cabeza, lo que le hizo moverse de su posición, liberando los pies de Judal. Este no perdió el tiempo y volvió a levantarse, asegurándose de no volver a ser cazado. El rey no era tan fácil de vencer, mucho menos cuerpo a cuerpo, y el chico lo sabía.

Apenas unos cuantos minutos atrás, Judal se había podido dar cuenta de dónde estaba. Tenía enormes lagunas en la memoria y no sabía exactamente cómo es que aún seguía vivo después de haber recibido un ataque así por parte de la organización. Aunque ya poco le importaba. En ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era salir de allí. Y como un milagro, divisó aquella puerta abierta que Sinbad había dejado. Corrió lo más que pudo hacia ella, y casi salió. Casi.

Chocó de golpe contra lo que le pareció una especie de pared enorme. El impulso que había llevado al correr hizo que el frenazo contra aquella cosa le tirara de espaldas, de nuevo.

Masrur.

El fornido fanalis taponaba por completo su única salida disponible. - _¡Mierda!_ –se levantó veloz con la idea de intentarlo otra vez por la ventana, pero nada más voltearse, se estrelló contra Sinbad, quien ya estaba en pie de forma imponente, justo como le había pasado con Masrur, pero esta vez, sin caerse. _-¡Joder, no!_

-¡Sellad la ventana! –ordenó el rey a Aladdin y Yamuraiha, que estaban detrás del gran pelirrojo, muy curiosos. Desde ahí pudieron escucharle y combinar su magia para formar una barrera de vapor ardiente en la ventana.

El magi oscuro no pudo hacer más que mirar desesperado ese diminuto muro de vapor, que no sólo bloqueaba su última salida, sino que tampoco dejaba ver nada del exterior. _–_ _¿Cómo es que estos tres estaban aquí? Ah, ya… armamos demasiado alboroto y lo escucharon… Estúpidos perros._

Sinbad miró serio al fanalis y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Yo me encargo. –en respuesta, el gran hombre asintió y cerró la puerta con llave, para evitar que el magi la abriera, bajo la preocupada mirada de Aladdin, que intentó ver lo que había pasado dentro sin resultado.

Sinbad no vio a Judal en la habitación, lo que le extrañó en exceso. No podía haber salido. La ventana estaba sellada con vapor ardiendo y la puerta había sido bloqueada y cerrada por Masrur. Fue entonces que se decidió a mirar hacia arriba. Por su mejilla comenzó a deslizarse una gota fría de sudor mientras que una sonrisa nerviosa surcaba sus labios, con un leve tic en estos y en su ceja.

-¿Qu… qué haces?... –dudó si debía preguntar. Judal estaba en una de las equinas superiores del cuarto, agarrándose con manos y pies a ambas paredes como si le fuera la vida en ello, aunque realmente levitaba.

-¡¿Dónde está mi varita?! –gritó.

-La tengo guardada a buen recaudo. -dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Primero; quiero que te calmes. Segundo; baja del techo. Y tercero; tenemos que hablar.

El magi descendió despacio sin mucha confianza con la sombra del flequillo ocultando parte de su rostro, y miró al monarca con la más pura frialdad.

-¿Por qué no estoy muerto?

Esa pregunta tensó por completo los músculos de Sinbad. Había sonado como si Judal hubiera buscado desde el principio su propio fin. Dio un suspiro lastimero.

-No podía dejar que murieras.

-¿Por qué? Si tú me odias. –mantuvo su tono escalofriante. Sinbad abrió un poco los ojos, no esperaba que preguntara el por qué. Pasó unos cuantos segundos pensando la respuesta.

-Me equivoqué. Tenías razón, debí haber aceptado tu oferta la última vez. Y no te odio, Judal. Sólo me sacas de quicio. –confesó, esperando una respuesta. Pero no la recibió, al menos, no de inmediato.

Los ojos rojos del oráculo se encontraban más abiertos, y en parte, confusos. No lo creía posible. ¿Sinbad acababa de reconocer que se había equivocado al rechazarle?

-¿Qué? –Judal no atinó a decir nada más.

-Lo que has oído. –le miró con un deje de culpa.

-Oh. –levantó una ceja, sin darle mucha importancia ahora. Soltó una risa, casi burlesca para sorpresa del rey. -¿Y por eso te molestaste en mantenerme vivo? ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para aceptar mi propuesta?

-¿A… a qué te refieres? –sin esperárselo, Judal se tornó serio de nuevo. Aquello no tenía buena pinta y se estaba empezando a dar cuenta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Una semana y cinco días. –respondió desconfiado. De nuevo, se inundó la habitación de silencio, lo que ponía más nervioso a Sinbad. No entendía nada, y Judal no le estaba ayudando, precisamente. El magi se sentó de golpe en la cama, como si acabaran de haberle propinado un fuerte golpe a nivel emocional, poniendo sus manos sobre su frente mientras agachaba la cabeza. -¿Judal…?

-Cállate. –ordenó. –No te atrevas a soltar ni una sola palabra más. –Sinbad no respondió, completamente desencajado, observando como el oráculo del Imperio pasaba sus manos a su cabello y comenzaba a apretarlo. Su preocupación fue en aumento cuando vio una sonrisa extraña en el rostro de este. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo, Su Tonteza?

El rey suspiró pesadamente. Por ese momento sabía que Judal no iba a seguir dándole respuestas, o al menos, no las que necesitaba. No logró reconocer por qué, pero a pesar de que el típico Judal odioso y arrogante que conocía había vuelto, no podía dejar de sentirse igual que cuando este estuvo vacío y expuesto. Trató de ignorar ese horrible sentir cargado de tristeza, por lo que se dio la vuelta y tomó en sus manos la bandeja de comida que, anteriormente, trajo consigo. Bajo la atenta mirada carmesí, la dejó sobre la cama, al lado del magi.

-¿Y eso desde cuándo lleva ahí? –preguntó con su típico tono desagradable.

-Masrur aprovechó tu despiste para dejarla aquí dentro. En un principio, vine para ofrecértela y la deje fuera para abrir. –Judal le miró, entre confuso y molesto.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Cómo? –le miró sin entender.

-Ofrecerme comida. –alzó los brazos, señalando el cuarto. -Y la habitación. Se supone que soy tu prisionero, ¿no deberías encerrarme en una sucia y mugrienta celda? –aclaró convencido de lo que decía.

-En ningún momento dije que fueras mi prisionero.

-¡Pero me secuestraste! –su nivel de molestia aumentó. Sinbad se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Eres un cabezón.

-¡No! ¡Tú eres un cabezón! –respondió con un enojo bastante infantil. –Pues si no soy un prisionero, te exijo que te largues de "mí" habitación, ya que no creo que me dejes irme a Kou. –se cruzó de brazos y piernas sobre la cama.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… -se sobó la parte trasera de la cabeza y caminó hasta la puerta, la cual abrió con la copia de la llave que poseía bajo la vigilancia de Judal. Salió del cuarto sujetando el pomo, sin cerrarla aún. Clavó sus ojos dorados en el carmesí brillante y sonrió. –Te veo luego, Judal. –y cerró antes de que una pequeña figura de porcelana se estrellara contra el marco de la puerta, haciéndose añicos.

-¡No me sonrías como si fuera estúpido! –gritó, sabiendo que le había escuchado perfectamente desde fuera. _–Idiota._

El oráculo reparó entonces en la comida. Era la mejor comida que había visto en su vida. No era muy diferente de lo que le preparaban en el Imperio, pero había un algo que las diferenciaba. No logró reconocer el qué. Aspiró el delicioso aroma que desprendía. Su estómago le exigía alimento, y eso le molestaba, pues su enorme orgullo y desconfianza no le permitían fiarse ni siquiera de un plato así. Menos si era ofrecido por el Rey de los Siete Mares. Judal apartó la bandeja, dejándola en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana bloqueada por el vapor. _–Tsk…_ -cambió de posición, quedando boca arriba.

Se sentía extraño, incómodo. Aquel forcejeo que tuvo anteriormente contra Sinbad le había hecho sentir bien. Se había divertido con algo verdaderamente estúpido y que no tenía nada que ver con la destrucción. _-¿Me estaré enfermando acaso?_ -Pensó entonces con más ímpetu en la situación. Pudo atisbar por unos momentos que el rukh del rey se había comportado de forma extraña durante la "lucha" y en gran parte de su conversación. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido.

 _-Dijo que llevaba aquí una semana y cinco días, ¿cómo es posible que haya estado tanto tiempo durmiendo?_ –eso era lo que él creía. No tenía ningún recuerdo de ese lapso de tiempo, por lo que lo relacionó con eso. No sabía porque, pero se sintió mal. Realmente mal. Sintió una fuerte opresión en pecho y garganta, y en su mente sólo había sitio para la situación límite en la que se encontraba. Si continuaba así, pronto llegaría el momento en el que Al-Thamen volviera a buscarle, y para ellos era fácil encontrarle. Le llevarían de nuevo al Imperio, acabarían gobernándolo entero, si es que ya no lo habían conseguido, y luego le matarían en ese maldito ritual sagrado. Esa horrible sensación que los magos oscuros se encargaron de clavarle a la fuerza volvió. Esa que sintió en aquel castigo. Miedo, terror, pánico, desesperación… Una mezcla inhumana de todas ellas.

Apretó la mandíbula con rabia y golpeó el colchón con los puños. _– ¡Basta! ¡DETENTE!_ –tapó su rostro a la vez que se encogía en posición fetal, inundado por la más insoportable y homicida de las angustias.

Aquel día se había levantado antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. No le agradaba madrugar tanto, pero no pudo seguir en la cama. Ni siquiera Ja'far había despertado aún. Desnudo y sentado en el borde del colchón con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su gran y elegante cuarto, suspiró. No había dormido en toda la santa noche. No volvió a ver al magi oscuro después de su "charla" del mediodía anterior debido al trabajo. Este había abarcado su cabeza por completo desde ese momento y ni hasta ahora consiguió sacárselo de esta. En cierto modo, se sintió herido cuando Judal volvió a usar palabras insultantes en su contra, aunque esa vez hubieran sido pocas comparando con el resto de sus encuentros. Los insultos del azabache no solían tener efecto alguno en él, pero ahora parecía haber sido lo contrario. Sin embargo, no le culpaba. Le dio la razón a lo que dijo Morgiana; Judal estaba trastornado, y no era actual. Posiblemente llevara así desde su niñez, y nunca nadie se molestó en preocuparse por él y tratar de disminuir al menos aquel grave problema.

No pudo soportar más tiempo ahí. Se vistió, y se dirigió directamente a la alcoba en donde se alojaba el magi oscuro. Debía hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, convencerle de aceptar una tregua temporal y preguntarle todo lo que pudiera sobre el extraño comportamiento del Imperio Kou y Al-Thamen si querían comenzar a trazar un plan para derrotar a esa condenada organización.

Trabajar junto a Judal, el chico que quería matarle. Se le hacía tan extraño pero al mismo tiempo tan alentador. Qué rey más masoquista.

Una vez frente a la habitación, tocó un par de veces a la puerta, esperando no recibir respuesta, pues el magi era así. Y no se equivocó. Dio una leve risa al haberlo adivinado tan fácilmente. Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta con esta. Pudo ver la bandeja de comida a un lado de la puerta. No había sido tocada siquiera.

No supo cómo, pero ahora, siempre que entraba al cuarto asignado a Judal se quedaba en shock, y nunca era por algo bueno.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al divisar al magi oscuro fuera de la cama, sentado en uno de los rincones más alejados de la salida, al lado de la ventana, con la cabeza en sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se acercó despacio, calado de preocupación y miedo hasta los huesos. Una vez frente a él, se arrodilló y observó como el cuerpo del azabache temblaba y se convulsionaba.

Dudó por unos segundos si debía hacer algo o no, pero se arriesgó. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Judal, buscando que le mirara. Y lo hizo.

El oráculo levantó la cabeza sin mirarle directamente, y a Sinbad se le partió el corazón.

El pálido rostro del magi estaba teñido de rojo, inundado por infinitas y continuas lágrimas nacidas de sus acuosos ojos rojos, haciendo brillar sus mejillas irritadas. Su respiración era dificultosa y entrecortada, provocando que su pecho saltara de forma descontrolada.

Sinbad tomó el rostro húmedo de Judal entre sus manos, obligándole a mirar sus ojos dorados llenos de preocupación, suficiente para que el más joven hablara.

-No quiero morir… Sinbaaaad… -se arrodilló y se aferró a las ropas del rey, aumentando la intensidad de su llanto.

Y fue ahí cuando el hombre lo comprendió. Cubrió el cuerpo del azabache con el suyo, rodeándole fuertemente, agarrándose a él como si alguien estuviera a punto de arrancarle de la protección de sus brazos.

Se sentía tan feliz, y a la vez tan triste. Triste por el enorme sufrimiento y el gran dolor que el joven chico llevaba cargando desde hace tanto tiempo y que nunca se permitió liberar. ¿Y por qué feliz? Pues… Judal se estaba mostrando directamente a él. Mostrándole su interior. Las ataduras de su alma que le prohibían exhibir sus emociones y verdaderos sentimientos habían sido arrancadas. El innecesario muro que le aislaba se había desvanecido por completo. El "guardián" había sido unido de nuevo a su rukh original. Judal escogió liberarse a sí mismo de una vez por todas, y así lo hizo.

Sinbad se apartó un poco para tomar otra vez el rostro de Judal, quien le miraba con la mirada más triste y asustada jamás ejecutada. El rey le sonrió y limpió con sus pulgares las empapadas mejillas rojizas del desconsolado magi oscuro.

-No voy a permitir que eso pase. –acarició de seguido su frente, apartando parte de su flequillo con cariño. –Ahora estás bajo mi protección, y nadie va a volver a dañarte de nuevo. -al escuchar aquello, Judal no pudo hacer más que seguir derramando lágrimas con la cara escondida en el pecho de Sinbad, mientras que este masajeaba su cabeza y espalda. –Es una promesa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el llanto del magi no cesó, pero disminuyó notablemente. Sinbad aprovechó para levantarle y sentarse con él a su lado en el borde de la cama, sin apartar su brazo de la delgada espalda descubierta. No iba a permitirse dejar de proporcionarle a Judal el calor humano que tanto necesitaba, el calor que se le fue negado nada más nacer.

Aquella frase tan desgarradora que escapó de la boca del magi oscuro aún resonaba en su cabeza. _–"No quiero morir"…_

Tomó el mentón de Judal con la máxima delicadeza posible e hizo que le mirara. Oh, aquellos ojos carmesí iban a empezar por volverle loco, y más al haber visto en ellos una nueva faceta que los iluminaba de forma literal. Desconocía el por qué pero, incluso antes de todo lo que estaba viviendo últimamente, antes de comenzar a apiadarse de nuevo de él, ya se había visto cautivado por aquellos orbes rojos. Mucho antes, casi desde que los vio por primera vez. Sin embargo, el rey cabezota no era consciente de este hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Judal? –su voz grave sonaba casi tan rota como la del azabache. Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose sin descanso por su rostro pálido enrojecido. Sus labios temblaron y tardó en responder.

-Piensas que… me veo patético… ¿cierto? –su tono de voz tan quebrado y lastimero atravesó el abdomen de Sinbad.

-No. –sonrió tristemente. –No lo pienso. Es normal llorar de vez en cuando, no tienes que avergonzarte por ello. Hacerlo puede hacerte sentir más liviano, y ahora mismo, eso lo sabes, ¿no?

-Tsk… -desvió de golpe su cabeza, deshaciendo el roce que Sinbad tenía bajo su fina barbilla. –Idiota… -el tono débil y para nada despectivo hizo un poco de gracia al rey, confirmándole que sí estaba avergonzado.

Judal dejó de mirar al lado contrario para fijar su nublada e inundada vista en el suelo, haciendo que la mueca triste volviera a mostrarse en el de cabello lila, quien, en respuesta, sobó un poco la espalda del muchacho con la mano que aún no había apartado, ni tenía pensado apartar.

-Ya no me importa si quieres o no, voy a ayudarte de todas formas, y haré lo imposible por conseguirlo. –aquello hizo que el magi le mirara de inmediato, completamente anonadado, aún sin que su, ahora, silencioso llanto cesara. Fue suficiente para que decidiera contarle todo lo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-A… Al-Thamen ha… -frenó en seco, pues la intensidad de sus lágrimas estaba volviendo. Se trató de limpiar con ansia, y con la respiración muy acelerada, el rostro bajo la estupefacta mirada dorada. El rey sabía que algo aterrador debió de haberle hecho esa maldita organización, y cuando escuchó al joven decir que no quería morir, se confirmó. Aunque nunca pensó que sería algo tan extremo como la muerte. -¡Joder! –se quejó de forma desesperada. Sinbad se inclinó hacia él y volvió a masajear su espalda, buscando reconfortarle.

-Judal, respira. –le dijo, dejando salir la preocupación que le pesaba.

-Al-Thamen… -terminó de limpiarse, aunque de poco sirvió, pues sus mejillas volvieron a humedecerse con aquellas gotas cristalinas, por lo que no alejó sus manos de estas. –Ya debe de haberse infiltrado en el Imperio por completo. –el rostro de Sinbad se desencajó desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué?...

-¡Eso, maldita sea! –se quejó de forma lastimosa. –Esa era la primera parte de su plan… someter a todo Kou… y estoy seguro de que ya la habrán completado… por lo que… ahora yo… -tapó su rostro, angustiado y con pesar, bajo la desconsolada y desorbitada mirada dorada. Judal se giró bruscamente hacia Sinbad y le penetró con sus cristalinos ojos desbordados en lágrimas. -¡Yo soy la segunda parte de su plan! ¡Quieren matarme, Sinbad! ¡Ofrecerme como sacrificio para otra de sus asquerosas locuras de traer a otro ser destructivo y repugnante a este mundo como el de la última vez, igual que si fuera un animal! ¡Me van a buscar y me van a matar delante de todos esos viejos miserables como si fuera un espectáculo! –la gran rabia e impotencia que sentía provocó que se desplomara en llanto, de nuevo.

Sinbad le agarró, aún sin poder analizar lo que le había dicho, completamente incrédulo. La tremenda impresión desagradable que se llevó al escucharlo hizo que su mente dejara de funcionar por unos segundos. La respiración del rey tembló, y de inmediato, abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del otro. Ahora si estaba decidido; no iba a soltarle jamás.

-Judal. –llamó con un tono bastante más grave de lo normal, para que le escuchara, cosa que consiguió aunque el otro continuara con su desahogo, ocultado en sus ropas reales. Su mirada ámbar se fijó en un punto vacío de la habitación, una mirada cargada de odio y resentimiento hacia la organización. Una mirada endemoniada. –Vamos a destruir Al-Thamen de una vez por todas. Y tú saldrás vivo de esto. –cerró sus párpados. –De todas formas, te lo he prometido.

-Sinbad. –escuchó cómo le llamaba sin sacar la cara de sus ropas, amortiguando un poco su voz debido a las telas. –Como le cuentes a alguien sobre esto, te mato. –amenazó con seguridad, pero sin dejar de llorar, refiriéndose a la situación en la que estaban. Sinbad no pudo evitar reírse.

-Está bien. Si lo hago prometo no oponer resistencia.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **¡Ay, señor! ¿Por qué soy tan así? Y pensar que antes mi especialidad era escribir comedia…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Creo que ya es momento de que me relaje con el drama xD**

 **Por cierto, el comentario de SKAM casi provoca que me atragante con mis macarrones. ¿Acaso quieres matarme, mujer? xD ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir "a mí como me hacen arrugar la nariz nada más verlos y arcadas nada más tener uno en mi boca" mientras uno está comiendo sus macarrones? No es que sea un mente sucia (que tal vez) pero… DOBLE SENTIDO DETECTED!**

 **Ahora de verdad, casi me matas. Y si yo muero, ¿quién continuara la historia? Os quedaréis todos sin vuestra droga si eso ocurre :v**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Asamblea**

Había sido una situación inusual, y bastante extraña a decir verdad. ¿Quién de ellos se hubiera esperado que algo así pasara? Ninguno. Siempre hubo mucha tensión entre ambos, y no era precisamente de la positiva.

En primer lugar, Sinbad no se esperaba nada de lo que había estado ocurriendo esa semana. Era irreal. Tan irreal que parecía ser verdad. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos lo entendía. Se había convertido en un círculo vicioso. Pero, una cosa la tenía clara; grabaría a fuego en sus retinas lo que acababa de presenciar, y lo haría a partir de ese momento con cualquier acción, comportamiento, mueca o expresión que el oráculo mostrara en adelante. No iba a permitirse perderse y olvidarse del fenómeno, posiblemente, más raro de ese mundo; el magi oscuro siendo él mismo, sin máscaras ni actitudes a la defensiva.

Sin embargo, Judal ni siquiera se molestaba en sacarle una explicación. Le daba exactamente igual. A excepción del hecho de que su reputación había caído en picado frente a Sinbad al mostrarse así y dejarse consolar. En su mente sólo se preguntaba cómo recuperaría su puesto y de qué modo conseguiría ahora sacar de sus casillas al rey sin que este tratara de ser comprensivo con él. Le molestaba en exceso lo buena persona que era.

Después de haber superado aquella crisis de ansiedad e impotencia entre los dos, el cuarto se inundó por el más incómodo de los silencios. Cada uno guardando una distancia considerable del otro, aún sentados sobre el colchón. No existía en ellos la valentía para mirarse por esos minutos. Hasta que Sinbad cortó el hilo, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

Trató de distraer, y convencer al magi de presentarse en la reunión que convocaría horas más tarde, con el objetivo de informar, y al fin, de trazar una estrategia segura. Se vio en una encrucijada, pues el testarudo azabache se había negado una y otra vez, poniendo como argumento la frase; "yo no tengo nada explicarle a nadie, quiero tu ayuda, no la de ellos."

Y así se pasaron casi más de una hora, discutiendo como si nada hubiera pasado en aquella habitación, hasta que el rey consiguió, muy a duras penas, que Judal aceptara a regañadientes, pues él era una parte importante en aquella asamblea, por no decir imprescindible.

Sinbad le devolvió su libertad de vagar por el Palacio tras haber visto que ahora podía ser medianamente fiable. O al menos lo justo.

Judal había estado con hambre desde la mañana del día anterior, y no pudo soportarlo por un momento más, por lo que arribó a la cocina a su antojo cuando nadie se encontraba a los alrededores y tomó, más bien robó, los alimentos que más le llamaban la atención, mayoritariamente dulces, para comérselos en su cuarto asignado. Mientras este delito culinario ocurría, el rey se encontraba en su habitación recogiendo un par de pergaminos que dejó ahí hace un tiempo, y que debió recolectar junto con los otros en su despacho.

Era un hecho, Sinbad sentía algo relacionado con Judal, y tenía el presentimiento de que no era nuevo. Sin embargo, desconocía en qué momento del pasado empezó, y lo más importante; qué era.

No supo cómo, el día en el que conoció a Judal, cuando le vio, cuando le dijo su nombre, e incluso cuando empezó a enfadarse y a atacarle por haber conquistado uno de los calabozos que levantó, le poseyó una corazonada. Una corazonada que le susurró que ese no fue su primer encuentro, que ya se habían visto antes en algún lugar. _–Mucho antes…_

¿Judal tendría la misma sensación?

Tan concentrado estaba en aquello que no notó cuando Ja'far le llamó la atención.

-¿Y bien? –comenzaba a molestarse el albino.

Ah, lo había olvidado por completo. Ya estaba en la reunión que él mismo convocó junto con todos los generales y el trío aventurero en la mesa redonda, donde se llevaban a cabo todas esas situaciones informativas y estratégicas. A diferencia de estos, él estaba aún de pie, esperando que Judal hiciera acto de presencia. Se estaba tardando demasiado en aparecer. La seriedad podía notarse en el ambiente, y aquello lo único que provocaba era que Sinbad se sintiera tenso.

-No es por nada, pero si el chico no aparece pronto voy a empezar a delirar. –se quejó Sharrkan, siendo apoyado por la mayoría. A lo que el rey se presionó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué os cuesta esperar un poco más? ¿Qué perdéis por hacerlo?

-Tiempo. –respondió Drakon.

-Trabajo. –siguió Ja'far.

-Entrenamiento. –continuó el de Heliohapt.

-Paciencia. –pareció terminar Masrur. Qué irónico que él dijera eso.

-Está bien, ya entendí. –el de cabello lila frunció el ceño de manera infantil. -¿Os sentiréis mejor si voy a buscarle?

-Sí, por favor. –el tono que utilizó su visir no concordaba con aquellas palabras.

Sinbad se volteó a la vez que soltó un sonoro gruñido, y caminó hasta la gran puerta, saliendo de la estancia. Cuán fue su sorpresa cuando al otro lado, apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, se encontraba el tan solicitado magi oscuro.

-¿Estuviste aquí todo el rato? –se quejó. La paciencia, Sinbad, cuidado con la paciencia.

En respuesta, Judal bufó, girando su cabeza al lado contrario. No parecía agradarle la idea de entrar y ponerse a contar lo que Al-Thamen pensaba hacer con él delante de toda aquella "escoria", término que él solía usar. Bajo la mirada del rey, se incorporó y caminó unos pasos hacia delante, alejándose.

-Creo que he cambiado de opinión. –se estaba marchando, mas Sinbad no le dejó hacerlo, agarrándole autoritario por la muñeca, sobresaltándole. -¿Qué haces, idiota?

-No vas a ir a ningún lado. ¿Sabes la de miradas asesinas que he estado recibiendo ahí dentro por culpa de tu tardanza?

-¿Y tú, sabes la de miradas asesinas que he estado recibiendo en todos los malditos lugares a los que he ido, incluida la tuya? –soltó sin pensar. Aquello de haberse liberado a sí mismo tampoco iba a ser algo soportable, puesto que eso significaba dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, ya fueran sentimientos positivos o negativos. Y conociendo a Judal, abundaban en él los de la segunda opción.

Sinbad dejó de respirar por un momento ante aquella respuesta, y fue aflojando su agarre hasta soltarle. El magi llevaba razón en sus palabras.

-Lo siento. –suspiró pesado. –Olvidé por un segundo que esto se te debe de hacer muy incómodo, teniendo en cuenta que aún te consideran una amenaza… –el magi soltó una escueta risa.

-¿Acaso no lo soy? –insinuó apoyando las manos en su cintura.

-Podría ser. Pero no creo que eso importe ahora. –sonrió de lado, provocando en el otro un bufido.

Pasaron los segundos, y Judal continuaba sin moverse, dándose cuenta de que Sinbad le estaba mirando de más.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? _El rukh…_ –se molestó.

-Posiblemente. –bromeó.

-Pues no mires tanto que me los vas a espantar. –hizo un gesto de "fuera" con la mano, provocando que Sinbad riera animado. _–Otra vez su rukh se comporta distinto…_

-Esa faceta es nueva. No sabía que también podías ser humorista.

-Puedo ser lo que yo quiera. Mi talento es innato. –alardeó. _–Están más alteradas de lo normal… Aves blancas insoportables…_

-Espero que eso sea verdad. –pareció considerarlo, con un dedo sobre el mentón. Judal no contestó, se le notaba tenso. A esto, el rey posó una mano sobre su hombro. –No hace falta que cuentes nada, hablaré yo, aunque si te preguntan directamente a ti deberás responder. Vamos, entraremos juntos. Así al menos no recibirás tanta presión. _Por supuesto que no la recibirás, me la pondrán encima toda a mí._ –lloró en su interior. No esperó que el magi oscuro le apartara la mano con tanta calma, por lo que mostró una expresión confusa.

-Puedo entrar sólo. -Judal abrió las puertas de par en par, entrando en escena cual famoso divo, expulsando confianza con cada uno de sus movimientos, seguido de un confundido, aunque gracioso, Sinbad.

Como esperó, las miradas se posaron en él. Unas indiferentes, otras tranquilas, y otras con un deje de desconfianza. El rey supo que no debía de ser demasiado cómodo aun siendo consciente de que Judal, muy posiblemente, recibiera estas últimas miradas diariamente. Sinbad arrastró hacia atrás su silla, mas no se sentó, captando toda la atención.

-Siéntate. –le dijo tranquilo, sorprendiendo tanto a sus aliados como al oráculo de Kou, el cuál no tardó en sonreír ampliamente, como si estuviera siendo consentido.

Judal fue capaz de reconocer la desaprobación en algunos de los rostros de los presentes, lo que provocó que su ego se alzara, sentándose a su antojo sobre aquella silla similar a un diminuto trono. Se dejó caer de lado, apoyando el codo en uno de los reposabrazos y dejando sus piernas descansar sobre el otro, como si de una especie de pequeña hamaca se tratara. Todo esto sin borrar la sonrisa arrogante que poseía, y bajo la… ¿decepcionada? mirada dorada al haberse colocado así.

-Qué falta de respeto… -susurró Ja'far bastante molesto.

-¿Crees que no te oigo, lamebotas? –contestó con desdén, tensando a más de uno.

Aquel sobrenombre fue suficiente para sacar la actitud asesina del albino, quien la mostró únicamente con su mirada afilada, de momento. Pero aquello no amedrentó a Judal, respondiéndole visualmente con mucha más intensidad utilizando su característico brillo rojo cargado de repugnancia. Si seguían así, iban a matarse ahí mismo. Ambos se odiaban a un nivel casi incomprensible para el ser humano. El único momento en el que las cosas entre ellos parecieron haberse neutralizado fue cuando el magi oscuro entró en su trance de pasividad mental.

-Ja'far, -llamó Sinbad, autoritario y serio. –no le sigas el juego. –dirigió una mirada severa hacia el oráculo. –Y tú, Judal, no provoques. -ambos desviaron sus miradas, molestos. El rey se posó detrás de la silla en la que Judal estaba, más concretamente, su silla. –Habiendo dejado a un lado las niñerías, procedo a comenzar. Hemos podido darnos cuenta de que algo extraño está ocurriendo. Las anormalidades han disminuido considerablemente, lo que es un gran avance para el progreso de este mundo. Sin embargo, estas anormalidades son mayoritariamente creadas por Al-Thamen, manipulando el curso original de la historia en sentido contrario. El hecho de que las catástrofes hayan disminuido expone que esta organización tiene algo distinto, y como es lógico, más importante que ejecutar. Es nuestro deber no permitir que sigan avanzando. –pausó. –Por esta razón es por la que el magi del Imperio Kou se encuentra entre nosotros. Anteriormente, y en privado, el magi, Judal, corroboró en mi presencia el nuevo proyecto de Al-Thamen, habiendo traicionado así a dicha organización, aunque no es extraño que recurra a traiciones y engaños tomando en cuenta su actitud desconfiable y egoísta, la cual, irónicamente, nos da ventaja en esta situación.

-Oh, ya basta. Vas a hacer que me sonroje. –Judal sonrió estúpidamente con las manos en las mejillas como si de una mujer prendada se tratara, desconcentrando tanto a Sinbad como a los que escuchaban. El primero sacudió su cabeza, pues el magi había conseguido que se quedara embobado una vez más ante aquella nueva expresión reveladora, tratando de recuperar el hilo, y continuar.

-De esta forma, pasa a ser aliado temporal de La Alianza. Lo que no significa que posea el libre albedrío en su estancia aquí. –le miró de soslayo. -Dicho esto, paso a revelar la información obtenida; el primer objetivo de Al-Thamen, el propio Imperio Kou. –hizo una pausa que los demás aprovecharon para sobresaltarse. -Debido a la sorpresiva ausencia de noticias y movimientos del Imperio Kou, a estas alturas, es posible que ya haya sido sometido por completo desde su interior, negando así su contacto y el de sus habitantes, incluida la Familia Real. Al haber sido una infiltración consentida, no pudieron haber existido posibilidades de defensa.

-Eso quiere decir que… -continuó su visir, horrorizado.

-El Imperio Kou ha caído. El siguiente objetivo de estas personas posiblemente sea nuestro territorio; Sindria. Este último dato no es oficial, sólo una suposición mía, por lo tanto, no habrá medidas aún. Pero su objetivo es claro; someter bajo su poder todo el mundo, y pasar a su bando todos y cada uno de los países existentes para evitar interrupciones indeseables en sus planes para sumir este mundo en la depravación y encaminarlo a la carencia de vida. Como todos sabemos, la fidelidad del Oráculo de esta organización es variable, pero no se aplica a este caso, puesto que, incluso él ha tomado la decisión de oponerse a causa de razones propias que no voy a revelar por protección y respeto a su intimidad. –finalizó. –Doy paso a la rueda de dudas.

Judal se sorprendió. ¿Sinbad sabía todo eso? Sólo le había contado lo del Imperio y lo de su planeado sacrificio. _-No es tan tonto como parece._ –sonrió discreto. Incluso el rey se había preocupado por su intimidad. No había informado de lo que la organización tenía pensado hacerle. Arrugando un poco el ceño, llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor así. Se evitaba tener que quedar en ridículo.

-Mi Rey, tengo una pregunta, pero va dirigida a Judal. –se hizo ver Yamuraiha, siendo aprobada por Sinbad. –Judal, ¿podrías explicarnos qué ocurrió exactamente después de que abandonaras el Palacio Real la última vez?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al magi oscuro.

-¿Huh? –pareció molestarse. Ante eso, la maga colocó sobre la mesa unos grilletes, inmediatamente reconocidos por los ojos carmesí del oráculo. Este empezó a reírse bajo las desorbitadas miradas del resto. –Oh, sí. Hablando de eso… -giró la cabeza hacia Sinbad. –Tenéis una pequeña plaga en el extremo norte de vuestro territorio, Su Alteza. –sonrió.

-¿Cómo? –se confundió el aludido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con una "plaga"? –preguntó la más diminuta de los generales, pensando que podía tratarse de insectos.

-Pues eso, una plaga. –sonrió, colocándose más adecuadamente sobre la silla. Al ver que las caras de desconcierto continuaban grabadas en los rostros ajenos, continuó. –Sí que sois cortos. Que tenéis comerciantes de esclavos aprovechándose de las islas del norte, panda de bobos.

-¡¿Qué?! –se levantó de golpe Morgiana, no creyendo lo que oía y presionando la mesa con los puños.

-Morgiana, cálmate. –su reacción desencadenó que el rubio se tensara, temiendo por el estado en el que podía dejar la mesa. Consiguió que se volviera a sentar.

-Eso les pasa por no vigilar sus territorios como se debe. –le dijo, exclusivamente, a ella. Miró a Sinbad, quien podía estar igual, o más, sobresaltado que los otros. –Me has decepcionado, no esperaba que tú pudieras tener este tipo de errores. –suspiró.

-¿Cómo no me dijiste sobre eso? –corroboró de forma seria. Judal se encogió de hombros, con una mueca inocente.

-Nunca me preguntaste.

Sinbad suspiró de forma pesada. Un segundo después, uno de los muchos oficiales de Palacio llamó a la puerta insistentemente, desviando todas las miradas a esta.

-Mi Rey, hemos recibido noticias atrasadas de uno de los pueblos isleños del límite noreste. Es urgente. –casi gritó desde detrás de la puerta.

-Informe. –ordenó con voz potente sin haber cambiado de lugar, apoyando las manos sobre el respaldo la silla en la que Judal estaba. Este pareció sudar frío.

-Es una petición de socorro. Según nos comunicaron, el pueblo fue sometido a una glaciación instantánea provocada hace aproximadamente tres semanas.

Judal, la has liado…

Todas las miradas pasaron de la puerta a posarse sobre el azabache, muy reprochantes y molestas, pero la que más parecía recibir, era la del rey. Sintió como se le clavaba en la nuca. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-¡¿Qué?! –se giró sobre la silla de forma brusca hacia un lado para terminar señalando con el dedo al hombre de ojos dorados que estaba cruzado de brazos. -¡Es su culpa!

-¡¿Mi culpa?! –alzó la voz con sorpresa.

-¡Sí! –le encaró, arrodillándose, dando la espalda a la mesa. -¡Fue esa vez en la que vine a visitarte con las mejores intenciones y aun así no me trataste como debías! ¡Me provocaste!

-¿Que te provoqué? No te dije nada insultante, ni siquiera te falte al respeto. Fuiste tú quien se enfadó sin motivo. –se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡Me echaste!

-¡Estaba a punto de morirme de sueño!

-¡Esa no es excusa!

-¡Quería dormir, Judal, por el amor de Dios!

-¡Aaagh! –se quejó, volviendo a sentarse bien con los brazos cruzados, pues ya no tenía nada con lo que poder rebatir. El resto de personas estaban como si acabaran de presenciar una estúpida pelea de críos.

-¿Re… Rey Sinbad…? –el pobre oficial continuaba tras la puerta.

-¿Hay informe de daños? –preguntó con tono fuerte.

-No, Señor. Al parecer, es como si la isla no hubiera pasado nunca por ello. No hemos vuelto a recibir noticias de esta. Sin embargo, se sospecha de que no hay muertos, ni siquiera un solo herido, y tal parece que no se ha remodelado ninguna edificación. –silencio. –Me retiro, mi Rey.

Sinbad suspiró, un poco más tranquilo y con la mano sobre la frente.

-Has tenido suerte, Judal. No sé qué habría hecho contigo si hubiera habido daños. –dijo en un tono bastante cabreado con una sonrisa molesta. De verdad, ese chico le alborotaba el humor. –Más tarde partiremos hacia esa isla. Será mejor verificar su estado directamente. –pausó. –Podemos continuar con las preguntas.

-Judal, -llamó el albino de forma tranquila. –háblanos de lo que viste en la isla del norte, en donde dices que se ubican comerciantes de esclavos. ¿Cómo llegaste allí?

Judal colocó ambos brazos tras su cabeza y cruzó las piernas, una sobre otra.

-Volaba sobre esa isla para regresar al Imperio. –se limitó, pareciera que no quería enredarse mucho. Era así, al magi oscuro no le gustaba andar con rodeos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te detuvo? –ante esa pregunta, Judal frunció un poco el ceño.

-La alfombra con la que volaba se volvió loca y perdí el control sobre ella. Así acabé en esa isla. –iba a preguntar sobre el objeto volador, pero inmediatamente supuso que Sinbad la habría tomado, al igual que con su varita.

-¿Y cuál es la explicación de esto? –Yamuraiha señaló los grilletes.

-No me dio tiempo a levitar, pero un árbol frenó mi caída. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba encerrado en un carromato con esas horribles cosas puestas.

-Estos grilletes drenan la corriente de rukh de quien los lleva, por lo que los golpes y las heridas no sanan, creo que fuiste consciente de eso. Pero no se aplica a los ataques mágicos, solo los disminuye de nivel. –pausó. –Pudiste haber atacado y haberte defendido, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-¿Que por qué? –se giró hacia Sinbad. –Porque parece que a "aaaalguien" le pareció divertido atribuirse mi varita. –dijo, haciendo énfasis y desarrollando un movimiento circular con la cabeza en la palabra "alguien", culpando al aludido. Este se palmeó la frente.

-Me la tiraste como si fuera una lanza, y luego te fuiste de repente. ¿Por qué me culpas a mí en las únicas situaciones en las que soy inocente?

-Tampoco hiciste el intento de buscarme y dármela. –se quejó.

-Por supuesto que no, no hubiera tenido sentido.

-¿Y cómo fue que escapaste? –preguntó esta vez el otro magi, ansioso por saber.

-Dejé al conductor inconsciente con un pequeño truco, el muy idiota tenía una rendija que conectaba el asiento piloto con el interior del carruaje. Luego me lance contra las puertas, y así salí. Fui a quitarle las llaves, pero las que abrían los grilletes no estaban, así que me volví con ellos puestos.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. –sonrió la maga de agua, encontrando respuestas útiles.

-Así que, esa fue la razón de tu desaparición. –comentó Alibaba, curioso.

-¿Y por qué no retomaste tu camino? –preguntó esta vez Sharrkan.

Judal pareció considerar lo que iba a responder. Se había quedado en blanco por unos segundos mientras el interior de su abdomen comenzaba a arder, colocando cara de póker, y haciendo sospechar a los más avispados; Aladdin, Ja'far, Yamuraiha y Sinbad. Estos cuatro le miraban expectantes, esperando la tan ansiada respuesta.

-Vi al trío arcoíris dirigiéndose a toda hostia hacia aquí, y supuse que algo entretenido pasaba. No quería perdérmelo.

-Por eso el líder de ese grupo de Al-Thamen dijo que sentía tu rukh… ¡Estuviste aquí en todo momento! –comprendió al fin la maga de agua.

-Seh. –sonrió con ego.

-¿Odias a Sinbad? –Ja'far saltó de la nada.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –se molestó. –Le detesto, ¿acaso no es obvio?

Ouch. Eso le había dolido al rey, pero no lo expresó ni se sorprendió, pues Judal tenía razón, era demasiado obvia la respuesta.

-Entonces… -se acomodó tranquilo el pecoso, preparado para lanzar una apuñalada. -¿Por qué le defendiste de aquel ataque que iba a acabar con su vida? Si tanto le odias, creo que no fue algo muy inteligente por tu parte haberte cambiado en su lugar. ¿Qué es eso que tanto te atormenta, Judal? –(N. A: Turn down for what!) sonrió con sorna, como burlándose , dándole a entender que para haber salvado a alguien a quien odiaba debía de ser bastante retrasado, en venganza por haberle llamado anteriormente "lamebotas".

Judal abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada, comenzando a generar miedo en el resto, menos en el que le había provocado. El silencio era tal, que incluso podía respirarse su inexistente aroma. ¿Qué acababa de decir el desgraciado? Pestañeó un par de veces, analizando más detenidamente lo que había escuchado. Eso… ¿había sido un insulto?

Su rostro se transformó por completo de una mueca estática a otra extremadamente tensa, cabreada y monstruosa. Tomó, un casi imperceptible pero potente, impulso lanzándose sin pudor sobre la mesa en dirección al oficial albino, quien después de haberse asustado ante el repentino movimiento habiéndose levantado, se calmó.

Sinbad había rodeado con sus brazos el abdomen de Judal después de haber sido pateada la silla lejos de ellos por cortesía del magi oscuro. Le atrapó en el aire, evitando que ocurriera una tragedia, salvando a Ja'far de ser brutalmente asesinado por el oráculo.

El rey había sido consciente de que en algún momento el magi iba a reaccionar así, fue por esa razón que le ofreció su silla, posicionándose él de forma estratégica detrás de esta para detenerle si ocurría. Y pensar que en otras situaciones parecía estúpido…

-¡SUÉLTAME, IDIOTA! ¡YO LO MATO! –agarró fuertemente los fornidos antebrazos que le apresaban, intentando liberarse de ellos mientras pataleaba de manera brusca. Había perdido el control.

-¡Te soltaré cuando te calmes! –no estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza, pero los movimientos del azabache le dificultaban el equilibrio. Pudo notar lo ligero que era, apenas se esforzaba por mantenerle lejos del suelo.

Judal bajó la intensidad de sus patadas y gritó, sacando toda la rabia que el albino le había generado. Los generales se dieron cuenta del motivo, lo que les sorprendió. El magi oscuro acababa de anteponer la opción de desahogarse con un grito sobre la otra alternativa de hacerlo con una pelea. Eso sí que era algo extraño y digno de ver.

Alibaba miró a Aladdin, quien disimulaba una diminuta risa.

-Ha estado a punto de descontrolarse todo, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho gracia?–le dijo por lo bajo para no ser escuchado. El pequeño magi le miró.

-No es nada. –volvió a dirigir su vista marina al magi contrario sin añadir más, ampliando un poco más aquella sonrisa, y acompañándola de un color en sus mejillas contra más contemplaba la situación. Alibaba acababa de confundirse con eso. Ese niño sí que era incomprensible a veces.

-¿Ya te calmas? –Sinbad parecía estar cansado de reacciones como esa.

-Tsk. –Judal se cruzó de brazos, aún sin ser soltado.

El ambiente parecía haber vuelto a relajarse. Sin liberar al magi oscuro, el rey colocó la silla en su lugar, y sentó de forma obligatoria al azabache, quien no descruzaba sus brazos todavía. Pudo atisbar al otro lado de la mesa la sonrisa de Aladdin, cosa que le tranquilizó. Si él sonreía, significaba que todo estaba en orden, como mínimo.

-¿Sabes algo más, Judal? –trató de distraer Yamuraiha, desviando la atención del magi oscuro para que olvidara su ira.

-Agh… -se quejó. -También sé que raptan a los adultos que viven en esa isla que mencioné. A los niños los abandonan a su suerte.

Escuchaban atentos y sin interrumpir. Era una información muy valiosa como para no permitirse saberla. De alguna forma, Judal se estaba soltando con ellos aunque no les tuviera confianza realmente, y eso les tranquilizaba, sobre todo a Sinbad.

-Acabas de decir que raptan adultos, ¿cómo es que te secuestraron a ti? –preguntó el Rey, ahora posicionado a un lado de la silla en lugar de detrás.

-¡Já! Esa es la mejor parte. –sonrió. –El muy imbécil me atrapó con la intención de venderme como esclavo sexual.

Sinbad le miraba desde arriba, incrédulo y horrorizado. Su pulso se aceleró repentinamente y una sensación helada recorrió su cuello y espalda. Imaginarse a Judal siendo vendido y usado con ese fin hizo que se llenara de coraje. Siendo encadenado, tocado, abusado, acosado. Y lo más importante; siendo violado. Su deseo de protección iba aumentando por cada día que pasaba.

Los presentes no salían de su asombro. Unos cuantos pudieron atisbar una grieta en la mesa, provocada por la fuerza que la fanalis estaba ejerciendo sobre esta. La pelirroja se levantó de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo continuar aquí sabiendo eso. Yo partiré hacia allí ahora mismo, no creo poder esperar a terminar esta reunión. –se inclinó, haciendo reverencia.

-No lo sientas, Morgiana. Hemos terminado. –hizo un movimiento con el brazo, haciendo que sus generales se levantaran. - Ja'far, Spartos, Yamuraiha, partiréis inmediatamente a la isla del noreste a supervisar si realmente no ha habido daños con la glaciación. Sharrkan, Drakon, Masrur, Hinahoho, me acompañaréis a la isla del límite. Acabaremos el problema de los esclavos.

-¡Sí, Rey! –obedecieron a coro los nombrados.

-Pisti, Alibaba, Aladdin, durante mi ausencia deberéis mantener bajo constante vigilancia a Judal. Morgiana, lo siento, pero te necesitamos aquí. Cuento contigo para controlar al rebelde. –dijo, haciendo referencia a Judal, quien soltó una escueta risa al escuchar lo de "rebelde".

-¡Sí! –aceptaron. La pelirroja sólo suspiró.

Los tres grupos salieron en orden de allí, preparándose para sus misiones.

Judal, ya en pie, observaba con detalle al de cabello lila. Sinbad pudo sentir la mirada carmesí sobre él. Le estaba calando los huesos.

Cuando el rey se decidió a enfrentar aquellos ojos rojos, recibió del magi oscuro lo que parecía ser una sonrisa sincera llena de orgullo, provocando que un abundante calor ardiente ascendiera desde su pecho hasta su rostro, aunque sin haberse teñido aún.

-No importa cuántas cosas se escapen a tus ojos, siempre alcanzas a darte cuenta para resolverlas. Cuando ya pierdo mi interés en ti, vas y consigues captar mi atención otra vez. –camino hacia él hasta quedarse a su lado. -Siempre haces que me sienta orgulloso de ti, Sinbad, aunque nuestros ideales sean contrarios. No te escogí a ti como mi primer Candidato a Rey sólo por azar. -continuó andando hasta salir por la puerta, dejándole sólo y anonadado.

-Ya veo… -sonrió para sí mismo.

Era desesperante. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas horas llevaba ahí. El enano y el pesado de su Candidato a Rey no habían dejado de perseguirle desde que Sinbad partió en una de las dos embarcaciones que tomó con sus subordinados. Hizo todo lo posible por quitárselos de encima, pero fue inútil. Se les encaró, les insultó, les amenazó, trató de perderles entre los múltiples pasillos, se escondió en habitaciones aleatorias. Pero nada surtía efecto, le terminaban encontrando. Lo único que le quedaba era acabarlos ahí mismo, pero si lo hacía se le jodería todo.

En un despiste de ese par, se desvió disimuladamente por varios pasillos más hasta terminar en los jardines. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar ser calado por una sensación de regocijo. Eran sumamente bellos. Aunque, tenía la leve impresión de haber estado ahí antes. Caminó sobre el pasto hasta sentarse de piernas cruzadas más o menos por la zona central.

Y allí llevaba hasta ahora, jugueteando con las hebras húmedas de la hierba, o arrancándolas debido al aburrimiento. Escuchó unos suaves pasos aproximándose, por lo que empezó a enfadarse, otra vez.

-¡¿Queréis dejarme en paz de una...?! ¿Eh? -se frenó al darse cuenta de quiénes se trataba.

-Veo que no te agrada mucho tener tan cerca a Aladdin y a Alibaba. -rio la pequeña rubia. -Deben de haber estado persiguiéndote demasiado.

-Qué bien lo sabes, enana. -volvió a su labor con el pasto.

-Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan tranquilo. -comentó Morgiana, que acompañaba a la general.

-Que tú solo me hayas visto en mis éxtasis no significa que no lo sea. No me conocéis. -continuó sin mirarles, entretenido.

-En eso tienes razón. -sonrió Pisti, sentándose detrás de él, lo que llamó la atención de Judal.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -pareció molestarse.

-¿Nunca has cortado tu pelo? -tomó la mitad de la trenza negra entre sus pequeñas manos, sorprendiéndose por la suavidad de esta. -¡Qué sedosa!

-... No, no lo he cortado nunca... -comenzó a sentirse incómodo. No solían acercarse a él de esa forma muy a menudo.

-¿Puedo peinarlo? -pidió, casi suplicó, con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Pfff. -soltó un ligero bufido de incomprensión, apoyando la mejilla en la mano, y el codo sobre su rodilla. -Haz lo que te dé la gana, solo no me lo estropees, bichejo. -estaba demasiado aburrido como para negarse.

Aquello hizo que la rubia comenzara a brillar de emoción.

-¡Morgiana! ¿Puedes traer un cepillo? -la fanalis sonrió, lo que fue suficiente. Entró de nuevo al Palacio, en busca de alguno. Mientras, Pisti deshacía con cuidado la trenza, liberando los oscuros mechones ondulados que terminaban incluso más hacia atrás de donde ella estaba. -No creí que fuera taaaan largo, con la trenza se ve más corto. -comentó risueña.

-Recogerse el cabello siempre lo hace parecer más corto. -contestó con molesta obviedad.

-Sí. Ahora me siento tonta por haber dicho eso. -dejó escapar una risa alegre. -Está un poco enredado.

Judal no podía ignorarla de un modo más profesional. Simplemente se dejaba hacer, como si nadie estuviera jugueteando con su tan adorado cabello sin dejar de romper el pasto y recolectar los trozos en una pequeña montaña verde.

Morgiana no tardó en volver con un hermoso cepillo plateado decorado con diminutas joyas de color. Se lo ofreció a Pisti, quien lo tomó agradecida. Esta lo comenzó a pasar con delicadeza sobre el largo pelo azabache, desde un poco más arriba de la nuca del magi hasta llegar a su final. Era un recorrido tardío dar una simple pasada, pero entretenido y agradable.

Tras sentir varias de estas, Judal comenzó a relajarse. No había experimentado jamás la sensación de que un ajeno le peinara, pero su rostro placentero daba a entender que lo estaba disfrutando en su mayor medida, y ambas chicas se dieron cuenta, sintiéndose satisfechas.

La fanalis, quien se había sentado a un lado del magi oscuro en dirección a él, le observó con detalle. Este había dejado hace un rato de arrancar hierba, siendo sustituido por ella, añadiendo más pasto al montoncito. Sus manos reposaban en el hueco que la postura que sus piernas cruzadas dejaba. Su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia delante, como exponiendo su cabello para dar más facilidad al cepillado. Sus labios entreabiertos y sus cejas completamente relajadas mostraban la serenidad que sentía en esos momentos. Pero lo que realmente lo confirmó, fue percatarse de que sus ojos se habían cerrado. Tal vez para amplificar la sensación que el cepillo le otorgaba. La pelirroja sonrió, si seguía así iba a quedarse dormido. Terminó por aburrirse de romper hierba, por lo que se levantó y comenzó a recolectar flores a su alrededor. Una vez con una cantidad considerable, se sentó de nuevo, esta vez al lado de la rubia, quien continuaba con su ardua tarea. Parecía completamente hipnotizada por ese cabello. Y es que, cuando Morgiana se decidió a tocarlo, lo entendió.

-Qué suave. -sonrió.

-Lo es. -Judal parecía no percatarse de lo que decían, eso o se había terminado durmiendo en serio, lo que no era extraño. Entre las dos empezaron a intercalar cepilladas al mismo tiempo que adornaban el pelo del magi con aquellas flores. Se veía realmente hermoso.

Ambas se percataron de unos sonidos provenientes de detrás de ellas.

-¡Con que aquí estaba! -Alibaba corrió hacia ellas junto con Aladdin, confundiéndose un poco cuando las féminas le hicieron un gesto de silencio con el dedo. -¿Qué pasa? -los chicos observaron por un momento la escena, para luego sentarse curiosos y confusos delante de Judal, quien no se daba cuenta de nada.

Y continuaron deleitándose con la vista. Probablemente no lo admitirían, pero el magi de Kou poseía una hermosura envidiable. Lástima que este mismo se encargara de romperla con sus típicas expresiones molestas y mala actitud.

-Es como si fuera hijo de una diosa. -sonrió el pequeño magi.

Alibaba y Aladdin no pudieron evitar reírse a coro.

-¿Por qué os reís? -preguntó curiosa la pelirroja, colocando las interminables flores en el largo cabello negro.

-Cuando se dé cuenta de las flores os va a matar. -aclaró el rubio. Y es que, posiblemente, tuviera razón. ¿O no? Nunca se sabe.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Aaah... Siento que la última parte de este me ha quedado bonita. No pude dejar de sonreír como un tonto retrasado mientras la escribía. Me siento renovado, ahora me dan ganas de que alguien cepille mi cabello también xD Aunque no sé si debería, tal vez Judal no tenga muchos, pero yo sí tengo bastantes enredos, y duele. Tengo que luchar contra mi propio pelo todos los días, y más cuando no lo aliso ;w;**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoy me he probado unos jeans que hace un tiempo no me cabían. Por primera vez en mi vida me alegro de tener cadera ancha, porque ahora que sí me caben, y al tenerla así de ancha hace que me vea DI-VI-NO. Voy a arrasar en los bares :v okno.**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **La magia de metamorfosis y el rukh de Sinbad**

El sol acababa de cruzar su punto más alto. La tarde dio su inicio con el melódico piar de las pequeñas aves, también ciudadanas de Sindria, y con el merecido descanso de las labores matutinas. En este caso, de las labores de belleza capilar.

Antes de que la gran campana de Palacio anunciara el mediodía, Pisti, Morginana, Aladdin y Alibaba se encargaron de retirar las flores que las chicas habían usado como adornos en el largo cabello azabache de Judal antes de que este despertara y rehiciera su típica trenza con magia. No tenían muchas ilusiones de ser congelados para toda la eternidad tan pronto. Por suerte para ellos, el magi oscuro no se despertó hasta poco después de haber recibido unas cuantas cepilladas más por parte de la fanalis, para limpiar con las cerdas del peine los diminutos trozos de pétalos que se habían acoplado entre sus hebras.

Habían hecho saber al personal de la cocina que preparara un plato exclusivo sin vegetales para el oráculo, puesto que ya era sabida su negación y malestar a ellas. La comida no había sido silenciosa, a pesar de haber estado sólo cinco personas en la mesa. Como era lógico, para lo único que Judal abría la boca era para comer o para soltar alguna que otra palabra indecente. Recibió múltiples preguntas de Aladdin sobre si estaba contento de estar acompañado, de si le agradaba el hospedaje que estaba teniendo. Aunque las preguntas que consiguieron atascarle la comida en la garganta fueron las que tenían a Sinbad como tema, ya que, en la mayoría de estas se le interrogaba sobre si le agradaba estar con él, dicho en el mejor de los sentidos.

Rato después de haber terminado, cada uno se relajó de la mejor forma posible en la misma sala, repleta de sillones, cojines, y algún que otro juego de mesa, destinada para este tipo de objetivos. No duró mucho, pues múltiples voces comenzaban a provenir desde el exterior del Palacio. El pequeño grupo se encaminó a la entrada, encontrando a los generales y a su Rey, que acababan de regresar.

Pisti fue la única de ellos que se acercó a preguntar. Los otros cuatro tenían la sensación de que aquello no les concernía realmente, apartándose de las situaciones políticas u oficiales que el territorio de Sindria acarreaba.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –sonrió.

-Es imposible quejarse. –Ja'far mostró una sonrisa satisfecha. –Por primera vez en la vida, estoy contento con Judal. Y creo que hablo por todos.

-¿Oh? –la pequeña rubia incitó a que explicaran.

-La isla que Judal congeló resultó que estaba al límite de una fuerte sequía. Por lo que parece, no ha llovido apenas en la zona noreste. Que Judal haya congelado la isla ha sido un golpe de suerte. –explicó Yamuraiha, sonriendo. -Al derretirse el hielo, la tierra y las cosechas parecieron avivarse mágicamente. Nunca había habido tanta producción de alimento y agua allí, o al menos es lo que los pueblerinos nos han dicho. Aunque también pudimos ver con nuestros propios ojos que la isla estaba en muy buen estado.

Se escuchó un lejano bufido desde la entrada del Palacio, provocando una leve risa en ambas mujeres.

Pisti entonces se dirigió a Sinbad, quien estaba delante de los que le habían acompañado. Y… ¿De qué rayos iban vestidos? Parecían haberse vuelto simples pueblerinos de repente, sólo con unas cuantas telas cubriéndoles. La rubia estalló en carcajadas, al igual que los cuatro jóvenes a lo lejos. Se detuvieron cuando vieron un hombre salir de detrás de ellos. Ahora lo entendía, habían ido de incógnito.

Judal no se lo creía. _-¿Qué?... Fíjate, qué gran suerte la mía… Y yo que pensaba dejar en el pasado mi pequeña venganza…_ -sonrió de forma diabólica mientras estudiaba con la mirada al varón.

-Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí con vosotros. No sabía cómo salir de aquella isla. –sonrió aquel hombre.

-No se preocupe, pasábamos de casualidad por ahí. Qué menos que ayudar a alguien en apuros. –le restó importancia Sinbad, ocultando la razón por la que realmente fueron.

-¿Estaba atrapado? –preguntó la joven mujer rubia.

-Este hombre estaba en la isla, parecía ser el único que quedaba allí, y no había ni siquiera botes. –explicó el Rey.

-Pues que suerte, ¿no? ¿Ha venido hasta aquí para ver al Rey de Sindria? –sonrió Pisti, pues con las ropas que llevaba el resto, ni siquiera Sinbad parecía tener pinta de Rey.

-Sí, así es. Me gustaría pedirle ayuda para volver a casa. Sé que suena irrespetuoso, pero perdí todas mis posesiones en aquella isla. Me las robaron justo cuando iba a marcharme. –explicó mientras era guiado por ellos hasta llegar a la entrada.

No se dieron cuenta en que momento Judal mostró una expresión tan fiel al miedo. Se veía asustado, alterado. Los tres jóvenes a su lado atisbaron que ese comportamiento temeroso empezó apenas cuando el hombre se acercó junto con los generales y su líder. Sinbad observó aquello, por lo que se le acercó un poco, con un notable deje de preocupación.

-¿Judal? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó bajo las atentas y confusas miradas del resto.

Aquel hombre dio un respingo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Y es que, ese chico de cabello negro era…

Judal retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar tras Sinbad, como escondiéndose.

-¿Judal? –le continuó llamando el Rey.

-¡Échale de aquí! –gritó, comenzando a alterar su respiración, dejándoles paralizados. No entendían a qué venía esa reacción. -¡Este maldito desgraciado! ¡Él es el cazador de esclavos! ¡Él fue quien quiso venderme como juguete sexual! ¡Quién sabe si no me hizo algo mientras estaba inconsciente para "probar la calidad del producto"! -ocultó el rostro en el pecho del adulto, temblando, y dejando sin palabras al monarca y a sus generales, quienes miraban anonadados al hombre rechoncho. Lo que no podían ver, era que el magi oscuro, con su cara escondida en las telas de Sinbad, sonreía de la forma más malévola existente. Por lo que parecía, se habían tragado aquel pequeño teatrillo. Lo tenía pensado, hacerse la víctima desprotegida para aprovecharse del poder que Sinbad tenía sobre los demás, así este, en su momento de molestia, condenaría a quién sabe qué al comerciante ilegal. _–Tan manipulables…_

-¡No lo grites a los cuatro vientos! Si el Rey de Sindria se entera seré exiliado del territorio. –se acercó molesto, notando como la mano del adulto de cabello lila apretaba el hombro del azabache, simulando un gesto de protección, como acercándole más hacia él. –Y no hice nada, tengo por costumbre no estrenar mi exclusiva mercancía joven. Eso es para placer del cliente. –se dirigió a los otros, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa. –Tampoco tenía idea de que este chico era amigo vuestro, siento haber intentado secuestrarle. Prometo recompensaros por ello, y si no decís nada a nadie, os ofreceré el triple. Tres esclavos en muy buen estado para cada uno, ¿qué me decís?

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. El puño de Morgiana se había estrellado contra su redonda cara, tumbándole de inmediato.

-Gente como tú no es necesaria en este mundo. –sentenció la pelirroja.

-Morgiana. –el monarca hizo un gesto, dándole a entender que le dejara. Esta obedeció con molestia, observando como Sinbad se acercaba sin prisa, después de haber soltado a Judal, hacia el comerciante que se levantaba adolorido, mirándole desde arriba con una expresión digna. –Spartos, llevarás a este hombre junto con una flota de guardias a donde tiene a los esclavos. Una vez allí, los liberaréis y los traeréis hasta el puerto. Les estarán esperando un par de oficiales promedio para ofrecerles transporte hacia donde cada uno necesite.

-Sí, Mi Rey. –respondió, alertando al ancho hombre.

-¿R… Rey? ¡¿El Rey Sinbad?! –el estado anímico del comerciante comenzó a alterarse bruscamente, provocando que se arrodillara. -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Su Majestad! ¡Por favor, no me expulse de estas tierras! ¡No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir! –lloriqueó, provocando una risa cruel en Judal, la cual pasó desapercibida.

-Por el momento, haré la vista gorda contigo, pero tu negocio se termina aquí y ahora. –sentenció intimidante.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿De qué viviré?!

-Eso depende de ti. Haberlo considerado antes de comenzar ese negocio indigno. Agradece que no te esté echando de mi país, puesto que aquí soy yo quien pone las reglas.

Judal puso una mueca desencajada. - _¿En serio? ¿Le deja ir así, sin más? Oh, no. Aún no. No me he puesto en modo traumático para nada._ ¡¿De verdad piensas que no va a volver a intentar levantar su negocio?! ¿Se te ha olvidado acaso que este sujeto ya ha vendido a mucha gente? Esa gente ya no puede ser rescatada, Sinbad. Y parte de esa gente han sido mujeres y algunos hombres muy jóvenes, y encima usados para ya sabes qué tipo de fines. –continuó hablando de manera hipócrita, pues eso a él le traía sin cuidado, usando ese argumento noble a su antojo para enfrentar a ambos hombres.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Judal. –habló la fanalis, lo que provocó una escueta sonrisa egocéntrica en el mencionado.

-A partir de ahí yo ya no puedo inmiscuirme por muy Rey que sea, chicos. Y es muy posible que esas personas estén fuera de Sindria, por lo que mi poder político ahí se vería reducido. No es similar a lo que pasó en Balbadd, allí nadie fue vendido.

-¡Entonces que pague por lo que ha hecho! ¡Estás siendo muy injusto con esas personas que se vendieron! ¡Lo mínimo que merecen esas personas ahora es que su sentenciador sea condenado! Es lo que sería más justo, ya que ni siquiera tú puedes salvarles, o al menos, es lo que nos haces creer. –atacó sin pudor, alzando la voz.

La forma en la que Judal le hablaba a Sinbad, provocó que el comerciante ilegal se diera cuenta de que realmente no era un "amigo" suyo. Apenas y parecía comportarse como un aliado, y en su mirada roja era característico el brillo manipulador, el cual el comerciante conocía perfectamente. Por lo que no dudo en mostrar su enojo. Se levantó de su postura suplicante y agarró el rostro del magi con una mano, tomándole por sorpresa, y apretando bruscamente con los dedos las mejillas de este, obligándole a encararle muy de cerca.

-Sabía que tenía que haberme apurado conduciendo mi carromato. Así no hubiera tenido problemas contigo, y habría conseguido venderte como un adorable juguete a muy buen precio.

Sinbad golpeó, sin ejercer fuerza, el brazo que el ancho hombre mantenía para sujetar a Judal por la cara, sobresaltando a todos, el oráculo incluido, por esa acción tan impropia de él, y haciendo que le soltara.

Sinbad estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. Señor, tómalos confesados a todos.

-No sólo tienes la valentía de traficar con los derechos humanos en mis dominios, sino que también osas sujetar y amenazar a uno de mis refugiados. –pausó. El hombre robusto comenzó a temer. –Spartos, llévatelo de aquí de inmediato antes de que cambie de opinión y le termine exiliando. –sentenció. Habría sido la primera persona en ser desterrada de Sindria.

Dicho y hecho, el caballero fue acompañado por un considerable número de guardias reales dispuesto a cumplir la misión inculcada, llevándose consigo al comerciante, mientras que, ya en el interior del Palacio, Sinbad y sus generales habían cambiado sus ropas.

Una vez con sus ropajes habituales, el ambiente en el interior de la gran edificación regresó a su estado habitual.

A Sinbad le tomó parte de su tiempo calmarse. No recordaba la última vez que se había enfadado tanto con un simple hombre promedio. Tal vez, por el hecho de que había intentado intimidar de manera agresiva a Judal, o por haber intentado usarle de un modo tan sucio y repugnante como lo era la venta de esclavos sexuales. Aunque, el magi oscuro también tenía parte de culpa, las cosas que este había dicho no eran motivo de aplauso, no le habían agradado, para luego sumar a eso que Morgiana se había puesto de su lado, con la misma mentalidad a favor de una sentencia, ambos con motivos diferentes. Judal por venganza, y la fanalis por resentimiento en cuanto a temas de esclavos se trataba. Era conocido que la joven había tenido que sufrir en gran medida a causa de la esclavitud. No le culpaba.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía sentirse realmente molesto con el magi de Kou, ya no nacía de su interior ese sentimiento que anteriormente era tan usual. En su lugar, fue sustituido por una sensación combinada entre un muy leve fastidio y… ¿aprecio? En todo momento fue consciente; Judal terminaría volviéndole loco. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándole?

Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer para distraerse, irónicamente, era meterse en su despacho a ojear y revisar sus papeles y pergaminos.

El Rey no era el único "molesto".

Judal había esperado más de Sinbad. Había hecho todo aquel teatro para nada. Como mínimo, buscó que el comerciante hubiera sido desterrado, pero ni eso. A su parecer, el Rey de Sindria podía ser increíblemente cabezota cuando se lo proponía. Aceptó que su plan no salió como quiso. Pero joder, realmente quería ver sufrir a ese inmundo animal un poco más por haberle tratado como si fuera otro simple humano sin valor. Así resultaron las cosas, y ya no podía hacer nada. Dio un largo suspiro mientras caminaba sin rumbo por uno de los pasillos, encontrándose más a lo lejos a la maga de agua, que le daba la espalda. Esta sacó una especie de instrumento y comenzó a hablar sola, o eso es lo que a Judal le parecía. Frunció el ceño, confuso, al ver cómo ella parecía conversar con la nada. _-¿Ahora esta bruja se ha vuelto majareta?_ –se acercó lo suficiente por detrás para poder escuchar. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡¿Esa cosa habla?! –saltó de repente sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-¡WAAAH! –Yamuraiha dio un enorme respingo del susto.

-¿Yamu? ¿Estás bien?

-¡¿Y es inteligente?! –Judal estaba empezando a alterarse de forma enfermiza.

-¡No me grites al oído, tarado! –se apartó un poco, volviendo su atención al objeto. –Sí, sólo es Judal.

-¿Sólo es Judal?... –dijeron a coro el magi y la voz, el primero con tono indignado y la segunda con insinuación.

¿Desde cuándo se tomaban tan a la ligera su presencia? Ah, sí, desde que se presentó ahí…

-Olvídalo. –suspiró. –Entonces vais bien, ¿no?

-Sí, estamos guiando a las personas hacia la salida. Esto es gigantesco.

Judal se asomó por un lado.

-¿No es el tipo mudo? –preguntó el magi, refiriéndose a la imagen a color que el objeto mostraba, en la cual salía Spartos. -¿Por qué está ahí dentro?

-Me gustaría seguir conversando, pero debo hacer mi trabajo. –rio el caballero para terminar despidiéndose. La imagen desapareció.

Yamuraiha se dirigió a Judal entonces, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Así que, ¿te interesa este objeto mágico?

-¡Sí! –respondió inmediatamente, dejando salir inconscientemente un deje de ilusión, sorprendiendo a la maga.

Ese brillo en sus ojos, esa expresión. Exactamente la misma expresión que su pequeño discípulo de cabello azul le regaló cuando le dijo que le enseñaría más sobre magia. No pudo evitar conmoverse. Tan distintos un magi de otro, pero a la vez tan iguales.

-Bien. –le mostró el objeto con calma. –A esto lo llamo "Ojo del Rukh". Un objeto mágico que yo misma creé. Sirve para comunicarse con alguien de forma visual y audible esté donde esté. Funciona cuando diriges magoi hacia el objeto, y no gasta casi nada.

-Oooh. -Judal inspeccionaba con entusiasmo aquella cosa desde todos los ángulos posibles, sacando una risa divertida en la maga de agua. Se irguió, observando a Yamuraiha directamente a los ojos. -¡Enséñame más!

-¡Por supuesto! –esta respondió con igual, o más, motivación al ver la positiva actitud del magi oscuro. A ella le encantaba que se interesaran por sus creaciones y su magia. No tardó mucho en agarrar a Judal por la muñeca y comenzar a correr hacia su estudio con mucha ilusión encima, ilusión que también podía atisbarse en el oráculo, pues también comenzó a correr a su ritmo, aunque más bien lo hiciera para no tropezarse. Se le veía muy risueño… por primera vez. Ambos simulaban ser una pareja de hermanos con una relación estrecha y divertida.

En el camino fueron vistos en plena adrenalina por varias personas, pero poco les importó. Su animada carrera hacia el estudio de magia era más importante.

¿Qué era aquello? Se sentía tan bien. Tan agradable. Tan… ¿feliz? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Estaba experimentando felicidad real? ¿O era otra de sus ilusiones engañosas que él mismo se inyectaba para creerlo? Sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. No podía dejar de moverse, y no quería. Se notaba hiperactivo. Estaba sonriendo, y no era muy raro verle sonreír. Lo raro era que se le hiciera imposible borrar aquella sonrisa. No podía. Era como si le hubieran cosido las comisuras de los labios a las mejillas. Dolían, pero no dejaba de alzarlas en ese bello gesto. Tenía ganas de reír. No de ese modo burlón, descarado o psicótico. No. Era incitación de reír teniendo como estimulante a la invasora alegría. Maldita y deleitosa alegría.

Una vez llegados a su destino, Yamuraiha abrió la puerta. Casi es arrollada por la estela de aire del movimiento que Judal había dejado al entrar de manera tan agitada.

Se posicionó en el centro de todo, observando incrédulo. Libros, pergaminos, diferentes tipos de canalizadores de magoi y objetos que nunca había visto. Era incluso mejor que el estudio que tenía en Kou. Aunque no lo pareciera, Judal era tremendamente estudioso y organizado en cuanto a magia se refería.

-Creo que ya puedo morir en paz. –el rostro cómicamente placentero del oráculo se mostraba reluciente y aniñado, incitando a la maga a querer enseñarle.

Y así lo hizo. Ambos sentados en la mesa, probando múltiples objetos y hechizos de todo tipo. Leyendo los libros que más le llamaban la atención al azabache. Magia inundando por completo el cuarto. Una posible futura amistad podía estar forjándose dentro de aquella estancia. La primera verdadera amistad de Judal.

-Has tenido suerte de conocerme, no encontrarás a otro mago que cree por sí mismo objetos mágicos. –alardeó. –No hay nada que supere a esta Maga de Agua. –se señaló.

-¡¿Eres Maga de Agua?! ¡Yo también! –un gran brillo inundó los ojos carmesí. –Aunque suelo combinarla en Magia de Hielo.

-¡¿De verdad?! –respondió con la misma intensidad. –Nunca pensé que tuviéramos tanto en común. –sonrió alegre mientras dirigía su mirada a un libro. -Mira, en esta sección vienen los hechizos de metamorfosis. –señaló la joven de cabello azul en una hoja.

-¿Existen hechizos así? –se sorprendió.

-¡Claro! Hay hechizos de casi todo. –sonrió. –La Magia de Metamorfosis es muy complicada, aún hay lagunas en su estudio sobre qué ordenes hay que darle al rukh para realizarla. Ni siquiera yo he conseguido manejarla ni una sola vez. Recuerdo la última vez que lo intenté; trataba de sustituir mis pies por aletas, pero sólo conseguí que mis piernas se llenaran de plumas. Y eso que sólo lo hice en un área local de mi cuerpo, que se supone que son las zonas más fáciles. –Judal estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Plumas! ¿Es enserio? –se agarró el abdomen sin dejar de reír.

-Sí. –Yamuraiha pareció avergonzarse. -¡Pero es que era muy difícil! –agitó los brazos, excusándose.

-¡Jaja! A ver. –el magi, ya más calmado, dirigió su vista al texto del libro. –Pues no lo parece.

-Ya sé que no lo parece, pero lo es. Es muy fácil fallar. –añadió. Atisbó una sonrisa extraña en él, entendiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. –Aaah, no. Eso sí que no. No intentes realizar uno de estos, apenas acabas de saber que existen. Te pondrías en riesgo.

Judal le miró con la boca torcida.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a hacerlo?

-Yo sólo aviso, por si acaso se te ocurre hacer la locura.

-¿Y se pueden realizar en otra persona? –la curiosidad se hizo presente.

-Mmm… -Yamuraiha miró hacia arriba cruzándose de brazos, parecía estar pensándolo muy detenidamente. –No lo sé, supongo que sí, pero no conozco la forma de hacerlo.

Un par de golpes sonaron la puerta, dando paso a una voz.

-Yamu, Sinbad te solicita en su despacho. –parecía ser Ja'far.

-Voy. –esta se levantó de su asiento bajo la atenta mirada carmesí y caminó hasta la salida, parando y girándose hacia Judal. –No intentes nada avanzado sin mí, eh. –sonrió, dando a entender que conocía las intenciones traviesas que este escondía.

-Eso depende de cuánto tardes, soy fácil de aburrir. –avisó recostándose sobré el respaldo.

-Quietecito estás más bonito. –dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta lentamente, asomándose con dos de sus dedos señalando sus propios ojos para luego dirigirlos en dirección al azabache en un gesto de "te estoy vigilando".

Judal no pudo evitar reírse ante ese gracioso gesto de desconfianza. Apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, y sobre estos su cabeza. Todo ello con una sonrisa imborrable. En ese rato que llevaba con la maga de agua pudo cambiar por completo su opinión sobre ella. Incluso había llegado al punto de apreciarla en tan poco tiempo de conocerse. No se entendía. Nunca antes había considerado a otra persona como a alguien cercano, ni siquiera a Kougyoku. La joven princesa le tenía aprecio, pero él a ella no. O al menos, no el suficiente como para considerarle como tal. Yamuraiha había conseguido hacerle sentir lo característico de una amistad, cosa que la Princesa Imperial no alcanzó.

Estaba contento y renovado. Era una sensación magnífica el tener a alguien de ese modo. El hecho de que, posiblemente, tendrían que volver a enfrentarse cuando todo terminara le era desagradable. Pero en ese momento no le importaba, ya lo pensaría más adelante.

Miró el libro abierto. Le estaba tentando demasiado. La maga de agua se estaba tardando de más, y él comenzaba a aburrirse. Con un suspiro ronco, se levantó y curioseó por todos los rincones, tocando todo a su paso y haciendo tiempo.

Nada. Ella no regresaba, y él llevaba unos minutos mirando fijamente esas malditas hojas que exponían esos hechizos de metamorfosis que tanto le habían llamado la atención.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo tomando una de las múltiples varitas que Yamuraiha tenía y posicionándose frente al escritorio para leer con más facilidad. _–Ya que..._ –no pudo soportarlo más. Pasó y retrocedió varias veces por aquellas hojas hasta encontrar uno que llamara su atención, y lo encontró. Leyó las instrucciones de este y alzó la varita, ordenando algo al rukh que comenzaba a acumularse en el extremo del objeto. Su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una luz blanca, que después de unos segundos se desvaneció. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había realizado se alteró de forma desorbitada. _-¡NO! ¡¿Qué cojones he hecho?! ¡Esto no es lo que quería!_ –se lanzó desesperado sobre el libro, buscando revertir lo que había provocado. _–Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_ -frenó en seco en una hoja. - _¡Aquí!_ –leyó, tratando de concentrarse en lo que repasaba. Volvió a alzar la varita, que repitió el mismo procedimiento, envolviéndose y desenvolviéndose en destellos, hasta que finalizó. Judal volvió a mirarse, casi al borde del pánico. _-¿Por qué...?_

Sinbad se acomodó sobre su silla.

-Entonces está bien. –sonrió.

-Sí, ahora mismo deben de estar subiendo a las embarcaciones. –al parecer, la maga había estado explicándole su conversación con Spartos.

-Hoy han sido todo buenas noticias, ¿no crees, Sin? –comentó el albino desde su mesa siendo acompañado por un aburrido Aladdin. Sus dos amigos estaban entrenándose con sus instructores en ese momento y no había encontrado a Judal, por lo que terminó quedándose con el Rey y su visir.

-Podría decirse así. –rió, para luego volver a tornarse un poco serio. –Pero no vi que preguntaras al comerciante sobre el origen de esos grilletes que Judal llevaba.

-No hizo falta. Es obvio que alguien que fue parte de Magnostadt se los vendió. Es a lo que se dedicaba la Academia; vender objetos mágicos a los Goi, ¿lo olvidaste?

-Cierto, -se sobó la cabeza, avergonzándose por no haber recordado algo como eso. –discúlpame por eso, ando un poco distraído. –sonrió.

Los cuatro escucharon un gran grito desgarrador que parecía decir algo, alertándoles.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! –Aladdin se había comenzado a asustar.

Sinbad se levantó y sólo le dio tiempo a llegar hasta posicionarse delante de la mesa, mientras que los otros tres no atinaron ni a movilizarse siquiera, pues la gran puerta se había abierto de par en par.

-¡SOCORRO!

-Oh, Dios… -susurró en trance Yamuraiha.

Y ahí estaba Judal, con sus brazos extendidos a cada lado sujetando ambas partes de la puerta. Unas notables y peludas orejas negras sobresalían de su cabeza, y entre sus pantalones holgados asomaba una larga cola con abundante pelo, que se doblaba hacia delante, siendo fiel a la frase "con el rabo entre las piernas" que se decía cuando alguien huía o se asustaba. Y para rematar la faena, ahora poseía un enorme busto. Dos pares de envidiables senos de hermoso tamaño que, debido a la diminuta talla de su top negro, estaban a punto de rasgarlo, sobresaliendo tanto por arriba como por abajo.

-¡SANTA MADRE DE SALOMÓN! –gritó el Rey de forma incrédula, al borde de un grave derrame.

-Ay… -Ja'far en su estado, colocó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente a la vez que se dejaba caer hacia atrás, desplomándose en el suelo.

-¡Ja'far! –Yamuraiha casi fue a socorrerle. Casi, porque su atención sobre el magi oscuro era mayor.

Aladdin no salía de su asombro. Su cara póker daba a entender lo impactado que estaba. Pero comenzó a moverse despacio, como si temiera, hacia Judal bajo las miradas azul y dorada. No fue hasta que recorrió la mitad que saltó de golpe sobre el otro magi, provocando una caída estrepitosa.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO! ¡ENANO DESGRACIADO! –y es que Judal estaba siendo acosado, literalmente. El magi blanco sobaba, apretaba, palpaba con sus diminutas manos, y se restregaba en los nuevos pechos del oráculo, inundado por el nivel más grande de felicidad.

-¡Aladdin! –gritó la maga, acercándose rápidamente para apartar al niño del otro. Pero no le dio tiempo a hacerlo. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sinbad ya estaba agarrando al magi de cabello azul por la cabeza con una sola mano, y con una mueca homicida.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó con tono de ultratumba, poniendo pálido a Aladdin de manera cómica mientras se encogía de hombros. El Rey lanzó sin fuerza al pequeño magi hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, escuchando un "wiiiiii" proveniente de este al volar por unos momentos en el aire. Cayó sobre Ja'far, aún tumbado, provocándole un doloroso golpe en el estómago.

-Esto es impresionante… -se quejó por lo bajo el visir, gimiendo de dolor en el suelo, quitándose a Aladdin de encima.

Sinbad suspiró, y dirigió su vista al magi oscuro. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desviar su mirada hacia más abajo del cuello de este. Lamentablemente, eso no hizo que evitara un nuevo derrame nasal. El rostro molesto y cabreado de Judal encajaba a la perfección con su nuevo rubor, esas adorables orejas peludas inclinadas hacia abajo y la espumosa cola rodeando su abdomen, como protegiéndole. Se limpió el rastro escarlata de sus labios y mentón con una manga antes de ofrecerle una mano al magi para levantarle, quien la tomó sin pensar demasiado.

Nada más levantarse, se escuchó un sonido de tela desgarrándose. Todas las miradas ajenas se desviaron a la zona de la que había provenido el ruido.

-¡Aaaah! –Ja'far y Yamuraiha se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo, no esperaban que eso pasara aunque fuera más que obvio debido a la notable presión que ambos senos ejercían sobre el top, ahora roto en el suelo. El otro par simplemente observaba esa zona del cuerpo del magi oscuro sin expresión.

-¡Joder, sólo son tetas! –se indignó. -¡Ni que fueran armas de destrucción masiva! –las sujetó por debajo, dando mejores vistas con la única intención de hacerles ver que no iban a matar a nadie por mirarlas, para luego soltarlas de golpe, provocando que botaran de manera fluida e hipnotizante.

-¡No hagas eso! –en un intento por detener ese condenado y atrayente movimiento, Sinbad las presionó, abarcándolas con sus manos, y provocando un respingo en Judal, tensando hacia arriba tanto las orejas como la cola, erizándolas.

Inmediatamente, el magi oscuro golpeó ambos dorsos de las manos ajenas, apartándolas.

-No toques, ¿por qué tocas? –regañó.

-¡Tápate! –trató de acercar de nuevo las manos en dirección a los pechos. El oráculo se dio cuenta y le propinó una patada en la espinilla susurrando un audible "pervertido", haciendo quejarse y encogerse al Rey. Pero su misión era más importante que el dolor, por lo que se irguió otra vez. -¡Que te tapes he dicho! -estiró el manto blanco de Judal como pudo para ocultar aquellos perfectos pechos, consiguiendo que la tela se quedara enganchada sobre estos sin necesidad de sujetarla. No quería que nadie más las viera. Se confundió un poco ante ese pensamiento egoísta y extraño, pero así lo sentía. No le agradaría nada que otra persona que no fuera él se deleitara con el nuevo pecho del oráculo.

-Judal, ¿qué te dije? –preguntó con lástima mezclada con molestia Yamuraiha después de acercarse a ellos.

-Que no intentara hacer magia avanzada de metamorfosis…

-Ajá… -se limitó, para obligar al magi a continuar.

Sinbad se detuvo a pensar un momento. ¿Yamuraiha y Judal estuvieron haciendo magia juntos? ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban bien esos dos? Sintió un leve enojo sin saber la causa de este. Lo peor era que esa molestia parecía ir dirigida a la maga de agua.

-¡Te avisé de que no tardaras! –se defendió.

-Aparte de maga, también soy una de los generales de Sindria, entiéndelo. –explicó melancólica, pues no le gustaba tener que regañarle, no después de haber visto la gran pasión que Judal sentía hacia la magia, al igual que ella.

-Tsk. –el magi oscuro rodó los ojos sin agregar nada más.

-Ya. No importa. –interrumpió Sinbad. –Ya está hecho, no tiene caso discutirlo. –apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del oráculo. –Tienes que ser más precavido con estas cosas, Judal. Eres un magi, deberías ser consciente de que no se juega con magias desconocidas.

-Ya vino "papi" a darme lecciones. –se burló, molesto.

Se escuchó una risa contenida proveniente del otro magi.

-Ha dicho papi. –Aladdin tiritaba por el esfuerzo de evitar reírse. Típico de un niño.

-Ya vale. –la voz de Yamuraiha tembló por la gracia, trataba de continuar seria, pero ver el estado del magi más pequeño se lo impedía.

-No me llames así. No tengo hijos. –se quejó con un notable sonrojo de vergüenza. Judal se rio animado.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de nuevo sobre eso? –insinuó picándole las costillas con un dedo, recordándole la conversación que tuvieron la noche en la que el magi oscuro vino a visitarle. Sinbad se cercioró del ondulado movimiento que la cola peluda del oráculo realizó.

-A saber cuántas conversaciones habréis tenido a escondidas. –Ja'far se llevó una mano a la frente, ya en pie. –No tienes remedio, Sin.

-¡¿Qué?! –se alteró el de cabello lila. Había malinterpretado por completo esas palabras, aun sabiendo que su visir no ocultaba dobles intenciones, puesto que no las había. Su maldita mente depravada era así desde siempre.

-Eso pregunto yo… ¿Qué? –contestó Judal. Sinbad se giró hacia él. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

El magi oscuro abanicaba el aire que estaba alrededor del Rey, con una mueca fruncida. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Aladdin, con un gesto similar, hacía lo mismo en el lado contrario.

-Uh… -Ja'far parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender. Vio que Yamuraiha tenía la misma expresión que ambos magis, observando fijamente a Sinbad, solo que ella seguía quieta en su lugar.

-¿Qué… qué es esto? –el magi blanco movió sus brazos con más ímpetu. –Ya van dos veces que lo veo.

La maga de agua pareció salir del trance, sobresaltándose. La aclaración de Aladdin también había llamado la atención de los otros tres, aunque el Rey y su visir no sabían realmente de qué hablaba.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿En quién?! –preguntó ansiosa.

-En Hakuryuu, cuando volvimos de conquistar el Calabozo de Zagan.

Eso a Sinbad le pareció mala señal. ¿Qué podía tener en común con el joven Príncipe Imperial?

-¡Ya, decidme que pasa! –se preocupó.

-Que tu rukh se ha vuelto rosa, idiota. –contestó el magi más mayor. Este se detuvo en seco. –Espera… ¿A Hakuryuu se le puso el rukh rosa? –contuvo una carcajada, dejando de abanicar el rukh del Rey.

-Sí, pero no sé por qué se pone así. –contestó el niño, quien hizo lo mismo.

-Por una vez, estoy igual de confuso que tú, enano.

-¿Y eso es malo? –el Rey comenzaba a asustarse.

-Todo lo contrario, mi querido Sinbad. –sonrió la otra maga, captando toda la atención.

-¿Tú sabes qué significa? –Judal puso los brazos en jarra.

-Sí. –se mostró orgullosa. –El ruhk de alguien se tiñe de rosa cuando piensa o está interactuando con la persona de quien está realmente enamorado.

Muecas de sorpresa e incredulidad bañaron todos los rostros presentes.

-Pe… pero… Yo no… -trató de explicar el monarca sin conseguir salir de su asombro y confusión. No vio el momento cuando Ja'far casi se le tira encima.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Al fin sientas la cabeza! ¡Más te vale que no sea una prostituta o una de las bailarinas! ¡No, eso da igual! ¡Oh, Dios mío, ya tenemos candidata a futura Reina! –el albino comenzó a divagar. -¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡Tenemos que verle en persona!

-¡Que no estoy enamorado!

-Tu ruhk no dice lo mismo. Estabas pensando en ella ahora, ¿verdad? Si no, no hay explicación para que se hubiera teñido de rosa. –atacó Yamuraiha con una sonrisa.

-Qué repugnante… -comentó el magi oscuro con el ceño fruncido y las peludas orejas hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el otro magi, curioso.

-Porque sí, y ya está. -Judal se sentía enfermo sin razón aparente. Una sensación horrenda comenzó a carcomerle por dentro. Notó como si su pecho fuera presionado y pinchado fuertemente. Y no, no era por los senos. –Tú, bruja, ven y ayúdame con esto. –salió cabreado de la estancia bajo la confusa mirada de todos, sabiendo que Yamuraiha le seguiría, por lo que no se molestó en esperarle.

La maga y Aladdin se confundieron mucho más al haber visto lo que acababa de pasar; en cuanto Judal abandonó la estancia, el rukh de Sinbad regresó a su estado habitual.

El magi blanco no pudo evitar sonrojarse con una mueca asombrada.

Y Yamuraiha sonrió de lado, acariciando su mentón. _-Interesante, Sinbad. Muy interesante…_

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **No lo he dicho aún, pero recibir reviews, aunque sean pocos, me hace muy feliz. Siempre que recibo uno me saca una sonrisa. Siento ponerme en modo gay, pero os quiero mucho, en serio. Os amo con todo mi "corasaoo" . 3 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hay una cosa importante que se me olvidó mencionar. Tranquila, gente, no es nada malo, todo lo contrario. A lo que voy, tengo ya como tres o cuatro (o cinco) fics SinJu más. Así que, por mi parte, tendréis de esta pareja durante mucho tiempo. Lo malo es que no puedo comenzar uno de ellos hasta que no termine este, porque si no se me entrecruzan las ideas de un fic a otro y me termino confundiendo XD**

 **Eso era, por lo tanto, PRESTAD LA MÁXIMA ATENCIÓN cuando este fic finalice, porque nada más terminarlo ya estaré con el siguiente.**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **El armario de los fetiches y la zona comercial.**

-Ya está.

Judal se miró a sí mismo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que ya está? ¡Si sigo exactamente igual!

Tras la pequeña situación en el despacho de Sinbad, Yamuraiha y el oráculo habían vuelto al estudio, esta vez, acompañados del magi más pequeño, para revertir lo que Judal se había hecho.

La maga había realizado múltiples magias sobre el magi oscuro durante el tiempo que llevaban ahí dentro. Aladdin se había limitado a observar atento. El ambiente que rodeaba al otro magi se había vuelto un poco hostil desde que salió de la estancia de trabajo del Rey.

-Cálmate. Ya te dije que este tipo de magia es muy complicada. –se dio la vuelta hacia el escritorio, colocando unos cuantos libros. –Tienes suerte de que revertirlo sea más fácil. Va a tardar en devolverte a la normalidad.

-¿Cuánto? –gruñó cruzándose de brazos. Tardó unos segundos en conseguirlo, pues el busto le estorbaba, lo que le hizo chasquear la lengua.

-No creo que tarde mucho, poco menos de una hora o así. –ella escuchó de los labios del otro una maldición.

-Pues a mí me gustas. –comentó sonriente el magi de cabello azul.

-¡Tú no te vas a volver a acercar más a mí mientras esté así! –señaló agresivo con el dedo índice al niño. -¡¿Quién ha sido el descerebrado que te ha enseñado esa clase de cosas?! –se alteró, refiriéndose al experto manoseo que le había propinado anteriormente. Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que Aladdin parecía estar tan bien entrenado en ello que casi consiguió que Judal lo disfrutara en el fondo. Casi.

-Nadie, creo… Pero todos los chicos lo hacen alguna vez, ¿tú no? –preguntó sin segundas, mostrando la más humilde de las inocencias.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca haría ni pensaría cosas tan asquerosas como esas!

-¿Por qué no? Es muy agradable, -fantaseó. –y eres más mayor que yo. Está bien si lo haces.

-Ya vale, Aladdin. La cosa es muy simple; básicamente, Judal parecer ser un hombre con mucha decencia en cuanto a esos temas se refiere. Igual que Ja'far. –trató de explicar desde su punto de vista.

-Pero, te gustan las mujeres bonitas, ¿no? –sonrió. Observó como el magi oscuro se le acercaba lentamente. No pudo evitar desviar su mirada al tremendo escote que el manto blanco ofrecía.

Judal se inclinó muy de cerca hacia él.

-Escúchame bien, y quiero que se te grabe en la cabeza a fuego. Da igual si son mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos, animales, monstruos, plantas o elementos. A mí "no" me "gusta" nada, a excepción de los duraznos. –aclaró, haciendo énfasis en estas palabras. -Eso ha sido, es y será lo único que de verdad me guste. Así que deja de decir idioteces sobre si me agradaría o no hacerle esas cosas a una repugnante mujer.

Aladdin se quedó estático en su lugar, viendo como el magi más mayor se alejaba y salía de la estancia dando un fuerte portazo.

Yamuraiha se le acercó y le sonrió.

-Déjalo, sólo está molesto por lo de la Magia de Metamorfosis. Se le pasará.

Pasaron unos eternos segundos en silencio.

-Señorita Yamu, ¿es verdad eso de que el rukh rosa significa amor? –preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo un poco a la mujer.

-Sí. –contestó, entendiendo a dónde quería llegar el más joven.

-El tío Sinbad está enamorado de Judal. –afirmó. La maga suspiró, sonriente.

-Yo tampoco sé cómo se ha dado, pero eso parece. Aunque ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe. –borró su sonrisa. –Lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda pasar a raíz de eso, Sinbad nunca había experimentado algo así antes, y que haya sido con Judal… -Aladdin se tensó poco a poco. –Estamos ante un fenómeno desconocido, y posiblemente, peligroso… Pero aún no podemos objetar nada, porque puede ocurrir todo lo contrario. Dejaremos que el destino actúe, y trataremos de evitar que su buen curso sea revertido en una anormalidad que nos lleve al caos. Hay que impedir que elementos adversarios se entrometan entre esos dos si queremos que todo avance de forma natural.

Esperar, eso era lo que más detestaba. Aunque no lo pareciera, el gran busto que poseía había provocado que le doliera la espalda. ¿Cómo podían aguantar las mujeres aquello todos los días? Era insoportable. Por si fuera poco, debía caminar de forma erguida para evitar que le botaran los pechos, si lo hacían empezarían a dolerle por el peso. La cola y las orejas habían pasado a un segundo plano gracias a ellos. Eso le hizo recordar la discusión con el magi enano. Estuvo a punto de mencionar a Sinbad en la corta lista de cosas que le gustaban, pero lo consideró antes de abrir la boca. Y es que, era verdad. Lo había dicho millones de veces, se lo había confirmado al Rey de forma directa en múltiples ocasiones, e incluso a más gente. Pero en ese momento sintió que no debía decirlo como siempre hacía. No pudo evitar confundirse ante eso. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho? Se había sentido cohibido al tener al Rey de Sindria como tema de conversación, y eso sí era muy extraño, pues siempre era el primero en hablar de él. Fue consciente de que, desde que se recuperó, algo cambió en su interior. Se dejaba arrastrar más fácilmente por su afluente de emociones, y para colmo, ya no reaccionaba de la misma forma cuando eran negativas. Se convenció de que Sinbad tuvo que hacerle algo, posiblemente, usando a su djinn, Zepar, para ello. Sin embargo, no era seguro. Lo sospechó a partir de lo que experimentó con él. Ese incontrolable impulso por evitar su muerte, incluso llegando a ofrecer su propia vida en el proceso. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí? Su mente se había desconectado por completo de su cuerpo, el cual siguió las órdenes del instinto. Y su instinto no le permitió dejar que el Rey fuera asesinado. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Judal no existió en ese momento, hasta poco después de ser alcanzado por el ataque de gran magnitud su conciencia no regresó a él. Tuvo unos escasos segundos antes de caer para analizar lo que había hecho, mas no lo logró. Como segunda prueba, tenía aquella laguna negra en la memoria, desbordando incomprensión y vacío; aquel trance bloqueador. Más adelante, se situaba su ridículo llanto acallado directamente por Sinbad. Tan abatido, y a la vez tan tranquilo bajo la envolvente protección de sus brazos, deseando inconscientemente ser recogido de nuevo por ellos. Más la desagradable sensación en su pecho y garganta al enterarse del nuevo cambio en el rukh del Rey, supuestamente, fruto de un enamoramiento del que no sabía nada. Similar a una apuñalada de un frío tan calador que quemaba horriblemente. Algo tremendamente grave le estaba pasando, pues sus reacciones y sentidos se enredaban. Supuso que el tremendo golpe que recibió contra el suelo tras el ataque de Al-Thamen tuvo algo que ver, debió de haberse estrellado la cabeza con bastante fuerza.

Y hablando del Rey de Sindria…

Nada más girar en una esquina del pasillo visualizó a Sinbad a escasos centímetros de él. El monarca se detuvo de golpe, queriendo evitar llevarse al azabache por delante. Debido al gran impulso que parecía llevar, producto de una posible carrera, se tambaleó hacia delante sin control. Iba a caerse sobre Judal, terminando por aplastarle. Pero no ocurrió. El magi oscuro empujó de manera potente con ambos brazos al Rey hacia atrás, consiguiendo estabilizarle y evitando convertirse en puré de magi.

-¡Ay, gracias! –agradeció el de cabello lila, un poco sudoroso y abanicándose con una mano.

-No lo he hecho por ti. No tengo intenciones de ser apisonado. –contestó con desdén.

Ambos escucharon unos pasos. Inmediatamente, Sinbad agarró al oráculo por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con la mano contraria le tapaba la boca y le arrastraba en contra de su voluntad hasta una puerta del pasillo, encerrándose en el cuarto con él. Era una de las muchas habitaciones diminutas en donde guardaban los productos y objetos de limpieza. A pesar de ser un lugar oscuro podía verse perfectamente lo que había dentro. En cuanto el Rey aflojó, Judal fue a encararle con dificultad, pues estaba estrecho y el tener ese par de bultos entre los dos no ayudaba. Se vio obligado a voltearse hacia él rozando fuertemente las costillas bajas del hombre de cabello lila con su pecho.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, imbé… mmm?! –el monarca volvió a taparle la boca con la mano.

-No grites. –habló en susurro, haciéndole entender.

Judal enarcó una ceja, para luego rodar los ojos. Ante ese gesto, Sinbad le liberó la boca de nuevo. El magi aprovechó para mostrar su sonrisa burlona.

-No conocía de ti este lado tan valiente. Debes de ser la envidia de todos los hombres. –comentó sarcástico.

-No te pases. –advirtió.

-A todo esto, ¿de qué huyes? -el Rey pareció pensar lo que iba a responder, para terminar soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-Ja'far puede llegar a ser muy incordio a veces. –y tenía razón, pero lo que no le dijo al magi era que la causa de que su visir empezara a comportarse así fue, nada más ni nada menos que, por el maldito rukh rosa que supuestamente brillaba por una mujer desconocida. El albino había comenzado a acribillarle con preguntas y consejos desesperantes a un volumen demasiado elevado, impropio del calmado que siempre tenía. Incluso le habló sobre sus futuros hijos con ella cuando Sinbad no había considerado aún nada de nada. Ni siquiera que existía esa mujer de la que hablaba.

-No hace falta que lo jures. –rio, pero se detuvo. -¿Y por qué me metes a mí en tus embrollos?

-Porque me has visto huyendo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Te conozco, Judal. Me habrías delatado. Sé que te gusta verme en problemas. –la aclaración provocó una risa nasal en el oráculo.

-Tienes razón, me conoces demasiado bien. –colocó el dedo sobre su mentón con una mueca pensativa, fingiendo concentrarse. –Y eso no me conviene, tal vez sí tenga que matarte de verdad. -notó como el cuerpo más grande, pegado al suyo, se tensaba levemente, provocando que riera por lo bajo. –Es broma, no soy tan estúpido como para hacer eso en mi situación. –se sorprendió cuando el Rey se puso el dedo sobre los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. Los pasos estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Esa parecía haber sido la verdadera razón por la que el monarca endureció su cuerpo hace unos segundos.

El magi se giró como pudo, dándole la espalda a Sinbad para encararse en la puerta. El Rey recibió un par de bofetadas en la cara por cortesía de la esponjosa cola que nacía del coxis del oráculo, provocándole un cosquilleo en la nariz y metiéndole algunos pelos en la boca. Intentó apartarla, casi desesperadamente, a la vez que escupía aire para expulsar los pelos que se le habían pegado a la lengua, pues si seguía rozándose así iba a terminar estornudando y haciendo ruido.

Judal parecía ignorar el nuevo juego que el Rey se había inventado con su rabo canino. Su atención se centraba más en otra cosa. Había abierto un poco la puerta, dejando una línea fina, pero lo suficientemente amplia como para poder ver el otro lado. No entendía porque no estaba saliendo ya de ahí. ¿Qué le importaba a él si Ja'far pillaba a Sinbad en su escondite? Él no tenía nada que ver. Podía salir perfectamente y dejar expuesto al Rey ante su visir, pero no lo hacía. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que era un chico muy fácil de aburrir y que trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa. Sintió cómo un peso se le acoplaba sobre la espalda.

-¿Ves algo? –Sinbad se había inclinado sobre él, sujetando con una mano el extremo de la cola negra para evitar que se le pusiera de nuevo en la cara y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con la otra, asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro del azabache, quien parecía haberse erizado. Este giró la cabeza en dirección al otro, con un deje de molestia.

-No aprietes tanto. –Sinbad tardó unos segundos en entender, pero cuando lo hizo, aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre la extremidad peluda, aún sin soltarla. Ambos volvieron a mirar por la rendija como si les fuera la vida en ello. –Le escucho, pero no le veo. Sabía que tu "amiguito" era insoportable, pero no creí que tanto. –se quejó.

-Si tú supieras… -se lamentó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Sin?

Judal cerró rápidamente la puerta sin provocar ruido, sobresaltando al adulto, quien se irguió de nuevo soltando la cola azabache. Ja'far estaba justo al otro lado.

-Casi me pillas los dedos. –quería alzarle la voz, pero la situación no se lo permitía, por lo que sólo forzó el susurro.

-Te jodes. No haberlos puesto ahí. –contestó del mismo modo, girándose hacia él como hizo en un principio al entrar.

-¡Sinbad! –sonó desde el otro lado. Ambos detuvieron cualquier tipo de movimiento, incluidas sus respiraciones. Judal sentía ganas de reírse. La situación le estaba divirtiendo. Se sentía como un niño pequeño en ese momento. Y ahora que lo pensaba, en su niñez nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar ese tipo de cosas. Su desarrollo como persona había sido pausado por culpa de Al-Thamen, y ahora, que estaba medianamente "libre", ese desarrollo base se había reanudado desde ese punto en su infancia. -¡Eres un hombre adulto, deja de comportarte como si tuvieras trece años! –ante eso, el magi se vio obligado a taparse la boca y a aguantarse las carcajadas. Sinbad sonrió al verle tan natural. Le estaba empezando a encantar aquello; que Judal se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo como para mostrar lo que de verdad sentía sin tener que fingir.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, volvió a reinar el silencio. El magi de Kou giró su cabeza hacia un lado con intención de agudizar el oído que más cercano tenía a la puerta.

-Qué pesado. –se molestó. Al parecer, el oficial continuaba por ese pasillo.

Mientras el oráculo escuchaba los sonidos de fuera con atención, el Rey, en su momento curioso, tocó casi de forma imperceptible una de las orejas acolchadas del otro. La oreja aleteó de forma rápida y graciosa, sorprendiendo y añadiendo más entusiasmo a Sinbad para que repitiera el roce. Una vez más, volvió a hacerlo, consiguiendo el mismo resultado adorable. Tuvo que obligarse a resistir las ganas de apachuchar y restregar al oráculo contra él a causa de esas reacciones corporales tan tiernas. Y así continuó un par de veces, haciendo aletear aquella orejita libre. Hasta que Judal se cansó y gruñó, enfrentando al monarca.

-Deja de abusar de mis orejas, Rey Idiota, es incómodo.

-Perdón. –se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa. En respuesta, el magi oscuro chasqueó la lengua y volvió a voltear su cabeza, casi pegándola a la puerta para seguir escuchando.

En ningún momento el Rey apartó su mano de la oreja libre. La observó en trance, sintiendo el impulso de volver a tocarla y regalarse el placer de ver ese movimiento tan dulce y atrayente una vez más. Sin saber por qué, comenzó a masajear la zona trasera de esta. Era suave, al igual que el cabello de su dueño.

-Tsk… -sin dejar de intentar oír con la otra, Judal chistó un poco molesto. Aunque eso no hizo que Sinbad dejara su entretenimiento, se veía realmente concentrado. Su mirada dorada se vio solicitada por la cola. Y se confundió un poco, pues la larga extremidad animal se erizó, temblando. Devolvió su atención al magi justo cuando… -Ouh. –se sorprendió de sobremanera. ¿Eso había sido un suspiro? Y es que, no era sólo la cola peluda lo que estaba erizado. La piel pálida del oráculo se había puesto levemente porosa. Piel de gallina, muy seguramente, iniciada por el masajeo en la oreja. Atisbó en el rostro ladeado de Judal un notable rubor, fruto de los colores rosa y rojo en su fusión. Al Rey se le subió la sangre a las mejillas, calentándolas. En ningún momento esperó que algo así pudiera salir de la boca del magi oscuro, pero le había gustado que sucediera. Con un poco de curiosidad e interés, sustituyó el masajeo por un nivel más alto, comenzando esta vez a rascar la parte trasera de aquella suave y peluda oreja. –Ah… -Judal agachó la cabeza, soltando unos pocos suspiros más, consiguiendo que la mano de Sinbad aumentara la fuerza y la velocidad. -¡A… ah! –si continuaba así, el Rey iba a lanzarse sobre él, sobre todo por ese último gemido regalado cargado de placer y felicidad. Se detuvo mentalmente. Otra vez estaba pensando cosas indecentes para hacerle al oráculo. ¿Cuándo había empezado a considerar tales cosas con él? Poco le importó, lo único que en ese momento quería era seguir deleitándose con los magníficos sonidos que Judal generaba con su voz. El monarca intensificó su movimiento sobre la oreja, sonriendo conmovido a la vez que travieso. La expresión del azabache era calmada a pesar de la tensión en su delgado cuerpo, sus cejas relajadas y su diminuta sonrisa placentera daban a entender que le gustaba. En un momento de despiste por parte de Sinbad, el magi oscuro se apretó más contra su cuerpo, presionando así los blandos pechos que le robaban parte del espacio. –Sigue, no te detengas. –más que una orden, aquello sonó a súplica, lo suficientemente suave para casi hacer perder los estribos al Rey. Sin esperar más, añadió más fuerza en sus dedos, rascando con más ímpetu. A parte de excitación, también le estaba haciendo gracia ese comportamiento, y lo mostró con una pequeña risa divertida. -¡Aaah, Dios, quién fuera perro para que le rascaran todos los días!

-No es necesario ser un perro para eso. –rio con más alegría sin detenerse. No consiguió soportarlo más. Preparó su otra mano; estaba decidido a comenzar a "masturbar" la larga extremidad peluda que nacía de la columna del muchacho. Lamentablemente, unos segundos después se quedó rascando el aire con una mano, y cogiendo un vacío con la otra. -¿Eh? –se confundió, parpadeando un par de veces, del mismo modo que el oráculo, quien levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. –Bueno, parece que la magia de Yamu ya ha hecho efecto.

Judal se palpó la cabeza, la espalda baja y se miró el pecho bajo la mirada divertida del adulto, quien por dentro se sentía levemente decepcionado. Todo estaba en su lugar ahora. Soltó un sonoro gruñido para después agarrar con fuerza la ropa de Sinbad, acercándole a mirarle a los ojos. Ojos que destilaban rabia, pero que hipnotizaban al monarca severamente independientemente de lo que mostraran.

-Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra sobre esto, ¿me has entendido? –amenazó.

-No pensaba hacerlo. –contestó tranquilo. El reciente enfado del magi no parecía haberle afectado. Se sentía bien, porque ya iban dos veces en las que Judal le tomaba confianza. Se consideraba afortunado por ello.

-Más te vale. Me has estado viendo de las formas más vergonzosas posibles y no quiero que nadie, repito, NADIE, se entere. –se giró, molesto, y abrió la puerta, saliendo por ella. –Sal de ahí, Rey Estúpido, el pesado ya no está aquí. –al mismo tiempo que Sinbad obedecía, el magi tocó uno de sus parpados para luego mirar sus dedos, ahora morados. La pintura facial estaba cediendo. No le extrañaba, llevaba mucho tiempo sin cambiarla a pesar de ser permanente. En algún momento terminaría desprendiéndose en una sustancia pastosa de color. -¿En este país venden pintura facial? –preguntó restregando sus dedos índice y corazón contra el pulgar, probando el tacto.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, el Rey se acercó un poco.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –pareció no percatarse de la razón.

-La necesito. La que llevo está estropeándose. –explicó tranquilo, tratando de limpiarse los dedos con la otra mano.

-Qué coincidencia. Justo ahora Sinbad iba a salir a la ciudad.

Ambos se giraron sobresaltados hacia el dueño de aquella voz.

-Ja… Ja'far… hola… ¿qué tal? –el Rey se puso nervioso. No soportaría otra ola de frases y consejos amorosos.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. –sonrió, aun sin olvidar el feo que el monarca le había hecho al escaparse en plena explicación familiar.

-Y… ¿Qué es eso de que voy a ir a la ciudad? –continuó tenso. El oficial se cruzó de brazos.

-Teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú quien se terminó los remedios para el malestar, serás tú quien los compre. –sentenció. –Es mejor estar preparados para todo. Masrur y yo te acompañaremos.

-¡Bien! –cambió de actitud repentinamente, y tomó por el brazo a Judal, sorprendiéndole. –Él también viene. –le miró, sonriente. -¿No tienes que comprar esa pintura facial?

-Tsk, sí. –ladeó la cabeza, pero inmediatamente volvió a enderezarla, observando los ojos dorados por el rabillo de los suyos con una sonrisa. –Iré, pero serás tú quien me la compre. –ante eso, consiguió una interrogante por parte del Rey. –Yo no tengo dinero ni nada para canjear, así que… -terminó en el aire la frase, insinuando lo que ya había aclarado.

-El dinero no es problema para un Rey. –comentó el albino. Este se dirigió hacia los otros dos, más concretamente, hacia el magi oscuro. –Toma, aproveché para ordenar que lo arreglaran. –explicó de forma seria ofreciéndole su top negro en muy buen estado, aún no terminaba de congeniar con Judal. Este lo tomó bruscamente. Él tampoco pareció terminar de conseguirlo. –Y en cuanto a ti… -se dirigió a Sinbad. –Ya hablaremos después. –consiguió que el monarca tragara saliva de manera dura.

Era impresionante. La ciudad en sí era bastante grande y aprovechaba al completo el terreno de la isla. La zona comercial parecía estar siempre en su clímax, fuera la hora que fuera. Tiendas, puestos, trueques, y múltiples objetos para diferentes usos. Algunos vendiendo de todo, y otros especializados en un solo campo. Como era lógico, Sinbad era verdaderamente amado por su gente, recibiendo sonrisas y saludos por parte de algunas personas. En su tiempo, ya les explicó que no le gustaba que le trataran como si fuera alguien superior, por lo que les pidió que se dirigieran a él como uno más de ellos cuando estuviera fuera de su Palacio. Y así hicieron siempre. Por respeto a ellos y a su confianza, no llevaba sus joyas y contenedores metálicos cuando visitaba la hermosa ciudad. Caminaba por una de las muchas calles comerciales con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, Ja' far siguiéndole el paso a su derecha, y con el callado e inexpresivo Masrur a su izquierda. Y Judal…

-¡Aaaaaaah, me voy a morir! –él estaba detrás del Rey. -¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de levantar un país en una zona tan jodidamente calurosa? –se restregó los dorsos de sus manos por la frente, apartando su flequillo húmedo debido al sudor. -¡Ah, sí! ¡A ti! –le señaló acusador desde atrás, haciendo que Sinbad, en respuesta girara la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa, para volver a dirigirla hacia delante. -¡Que no me sonrías como si fuera estúpido! ¡Ya van dos veces que lo haces!

Por suerte, Judal no era conocido allí. Los únicos que le habían visto anteriormente en sus infiltraciones fueron los guardias y algunos del séquito de Palacio, mas no los ciudadanos.

-Oh, vamos. Sólo disfruta del paisaje. –aconsejó el de cabello lila.

-Lo siento mucho, pero me convertiré en charco antes de que pueda siquiera disfrutar de algo.

-Hace un rato no parecía ser así. –le miró de reojo, dándole una leve insinuación en referencia a la situación de dentro del cuarto de limpieza. No tardó en sentir un golpe en la espalda. -¡Ay!

-Ups, se me escapó. –sonrió inocente.

-En cuanto nos descuidemos un poco, estos dos terminan matándose. Será mejor no perderles de vista. –comentó el oficial al fanalis, quien asintió.

-No vamos a matarnos. –corrigió ofendido el monarca.

-Y eso lo aseguras tú… -por la piel pálida del albino comenzó a bajar una gota de sudor frío. Ese comentario hizo que a Judal se le escapara una carcajada.

-Ni siquiera tu segundo al mando confía en ti. –consiguió deprimir un poco a Sinbad, que bajó la cabeza mientras continuaba caminando con los otros tres. Tenía razón, ni siquiera Ja'far confiaba realmente en él a pesar de su fe ciega.

-¿Qué tenéis en mi contra? –se quejó.

-Muchas cosas. –contestaron a coro, provocando que ambos se miraran sorprendidos. El contacto visual no duró mucho, pues giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo de forma molesta, provocando que, esta vez, fuera el monarca el que riera.

Judal notó un roce en su antebrazo, lo que le hizo voltearse hacia la persona causante, quedándose parado sin darse cuenta de que el trío de hombres con los que iba se estaba alejando sin percatarse de él. Un hombre de, aparentemente, edad un poco más avanzada que la suya le sonreía radiante con la nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas. Pudo notar el hedor que desprendía. Iba ebrio.

-Siento haberle detenido de esta manera, pero tenía que decirle que me ha encandilado con su gran belleza, Señorita. –antes de que el azabache reaccionara, el joven muchacho desconocido tomó su mano, besándola.

-Egh… -se quejó para sí mismo con cara de asco. Ese acto se le había hecho repugnante. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para insultarle, el otro interrumpió.

-Permítame decirle que nunca antes había sido testigo de hermosura tan fascinante. –observó las ropas que Judal vestía, y sonrió más ampliamente. -¿Quién es su matrona, Señorita?

 _-Matrona… ¡¿Se piensa que soy una prostituta?!_

Antes de que el magi reaccionara violentamente, Masrur apareció de la nada, apartando con calma la mano desconocida que mantenía la de Judal para sustituirla por la suya.

-No tiene matrona. –se limitó a decir el pelirrojo.

-¿No la tiene? –se confundió.

-No. –Sinbad apareció por detrás con Ja'far, sonriente, rodeando los hombros del magi oscuro con el brazo, por el lado contrario a donde estaba el fanalis. -Digamos que esta personita ya me pertenece a mí.

-¡Oh! ¡Rey Sinbad! Siento haber intentado coquetear con su acompañante. –rio. –Tiene usted mucha suerte al tener a una belleza así.

-Por supuesto que la tengo. –sonrió ampliamente y amigable. –Ahora debemos irnos, hay que hacer recados. –dicho esto, liberó al azabache de su medio abrazo y continuó caminando, acompañado del albino y seguido de Masrur, quien aún no soltaba la mano de Judal.

Una vez lejos de ese escenario, el Rey suspiró de forma pesada.

-¡¿Por qué has dicho eso?! –se molestó el magi. Este sólo se encogió de hombros hacia él con una pequeña sonrisita y sin detener su andar, restándole importancia. –Me das asco.

-Yo también te quiero.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nada. –continuó caminando, ahora más animado. Acababa de sentirse en las nubes tras decir aquello.

-¡Vuelve a decir algo como eso y juro que te…!

-Ya basta, parecéis críos. –interrumpió el que parecía ser el más cuerdo y responsable de los cuatro. –El bazar está ahí. Aprovecha ahora que puedes para coger lo que tengas que coger, Judal. -el enrojecido magi oscuro hizo caso, zafándose del agarre que el fanalis llevaba sosteniendo con su mano desde hacía unos minutos y comenzando a caminar él primero, con paso firme, hacia el puesto. El oráculo se había acostumbrado desde pequeño a ir de la mano con algún mago de clase baja perteneciente a la organización, por lo que no se le hacía realmente molesto que alguien más lo hiciera. –Y vigila tus palabras, Sin. –avisó el albino para después ir tras el oráculo con andar tranquilo y ligero, siendo seguido por los otros dos.

El vendedor poseía muchos objetos y alimentos variados. Telas, ropajes, joyas, calzado, cosméticos, accesorios, libros, pinturas, juguetes, objetos de decoración y gran diversidad de comida suelta. Le mostró al azabache la gama de colores que disponía en la sección de pintura facial tras haberle informado lo que buscaba.

-¿No has probado alguna vez a usar el negro? Te resaltaría mucho. –trató de aconsejar Sinbad.

-Del modo en el que me lo pongo no. Se vería más sucio. –aclaró el magi con calma.

-Oh. –el Rey continuó mirando los colores. -¿Y el azul?

-No.

-¿Y el rojo?

-Ese sí lo utilicé, pero es muy llamativo. Prefiero el morado. –sentenció, para tomar en sus manos el pequeño recipiente en forma de círculo, lleno en su interior de lo que parecía ser tinta del color escogido. Pero el Rey continuaba.

-¡Ah! ¿Y el rosa? –señaló ilusionado, provocando que los dos más bajos de los cuatro le miraran con extrañeza.

-Dime que bromeas. –pidió Ja'far.

-Dinos que bromeas. –corrigió al albino sin dejar de mirar con sus ojos carmesí a Sinbad.

-No se puede tener menos sentido para combinar colores.

-No sé si me jode o si me agrada, pecas… Pero estoy de acuerdo con tu punto.

-Empiezo a pensar que os encanta meteros conmigo a dúo.

-Es posible que no vayas mal encaminado, le estoy cogiendo el gusto a esto de que Judal también piense lo mismo sobre ti. –confesó, ignorando el mote que este le había colocado.

-Si se juntan en serio, estás perdido. –terminó aclarándole el pelirrojo, hundiendo más al de cabello lila.

-Vale, no importa. De todas formas, pienso que cualquier color se vería bien en ti. –soltó sin pensar mientras pagaba, aunque tampoco le importó haberlo dicho. Provocó una mueca extraña en el magi.

-Si sigues de esa forma vas terminar por asustarme de verdad. –si es que no lo estaba ya, o al menos, eso creyó, pues fue consciente de sus propias reacciones ante ese comportamiento tan agradable que Sinbad le mostraba. Se tensaba, sudaba de más, su pulso se veía acelerado y comenzaba a divagar.

Continuaron con su visita en el mercado, pasando por unas cuantas calles más para llegar al puesto de alquimia y terminar comprando los remedios que les faltaban. Ja'far fue esta vez quien se acercó al puesto a pedirlos, dejando en una pequeña fuente a los otros tres. Judal aprovechó para casi lanzarse dentro.

-¡No puedo más! Hace demasiado calor. –se quejó, inclinándose bastante, acumulando el agua de la fuente con las manos para terminar echándosela en la cara. –Esto es horrible. –Sinbad observó el desesperado intento del magi por refrescarse, pero algo estorbaba entre su rostro mojado y él.

 _-Madre mía…_ -y es que se había quedado atontado mirando con detalle el, ahora más marcado debido a la posición, bien formado trasero de Judal. Con esos pantalones tan holgados que siempre vestía no era para nada visible, pero no sucedía lo mismo cuando este se agachaba, inclinaba o estiraba, más bien, hacían el efecto contrario, marcándolo a la perfección. ¿Llevaba acaso alguna prenda interior ahí?

Se liberó de su ensimismamiento cuando el joven muchacho se sentó de golpe en el borde de la fuente. Sinbad sonrió entonces, y se sentó al lado.

-No es para tanto. –posó una mano sobre el brazo del magi.

-¡Aaah! –este se apartó de golpe con expresión adolorida, sobresaltando al Rey, y confundiendo a Masrur.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó alterado. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se dio cuenta. Toda la superficie de los brazos de Judal estaba completamente roja. ¿Cómo había sido posible que no se percatara de este hecho? Y no solo sus brazos, parte de su abdomen y su espalda, más la nariz y las mejillas estaban en el mismo estado. Al fanalis se lo perdonaba porque no estaba realmente tan atento como él al azabache. Inmediatamente, desató el manto blanco que cubría sus anchos hombros y lo colocó sobre el magi de manera que protegiera esas zonas irritadas de la luz. -¿Cómo no me dijiste que tu piel era sensible al sol? –se preocupó.

-¿Y yo qué sabía? Es la primera vez que me pasa. –se quejó, molesto.

-Tal vez sea porque el sol pega más fuerte aquí que en otros sitios. –se animó a comentar el fanalis.

-Sí, tiene sentido. –Sinbad hizo contacto con los ojos afilados del más alto. –Ve con Ja'far y dile que pida también algún ungüento para tratar las quemaduras. -Masrur asintió y se apresuró en dirección al puesto de alquimia, dejando a los otros dos en su lugar. El Rey volvió a mirar al oráculo. Le había colocado la tela sobre la cabeza, y de ahí se dispersaba y cubría los laterales del cuerpo del magi y la espalda. Sonrió. Se veía bastante tierno así. –Qué coincidencia más extraña. Creía que Ja'far era el único con este tipo de piel. Supe que no toleraba el sol de aquí cuando le pasó lo mismo que a ti ahora.

-Si tratas de hacerme sentir mejor, no funciona, genio. –esa contestación hizo que el monarca riera.

-Digo, si vas a salir de Palacio será mejor que te cubras. Ja'far no lleva tanta ropa por simple gusto. –bajo la sorprendida mirada de Judal, tomó los extremos inferiores de la tela blanca y comenzó a atarla a la altura de su, ahora enrojecido, vientre sin tirar demasiado para evitar que la cabeza del magi se viera descubierta. Debía mantener su rostro bajo la sombra de la prenda si no quería empeorarse. No pudo darse cuenta por el color vivo que la cara del oráculo ya tenía a causa de la quemadura solar, pero este se había ruborizado, observando ensimismado como las manos más grandes en comparación a las suyas enredaban la tela con maestría y le rozaban de vez en cuando la piel, la cual tenía más sensible ahora, provocándole algunos escalofríos rebeldes en su espalda y nuca.

-Entiendo lo de la habitación y lo de la comida. –comenzó a hablar Judal de repente. –Pero, ¿por qué haces esto? –aquella pregunta formulada con tono frío hizo que Sinbad levantara la cabeza hacia sus ojos, tan serios como pocas veces había presenciado. -¿Por qué te causo otras emociones que no son odio o resentimiento? ¿Por qué te empeñas en que viva? –fue aumentando cada vez más su volumen a medida que también dejaba salir la tan reconocida voz quebrada. -¿Por qué tienes que ser diferente? –sin intención, hizo que el Rey sonriera y se irguiera en su asiento para encararle de manera más cómoda, habiendo finalizado el nudo.

-¿Y por qué no?

Aquella simple pregunta actriz de respuesta abrió de manera sorprendente los ojos del magi oscuro, volcando su estómago y llenando con lava su corazón y venas. _-¿Y por qué no?..._ –se repitió en su psique una y otra vez. Hasta que, al fin, pudo reaccionar y volver a la realidad, mostrando una vez más una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes.

-Bien. Entonces, mejor para mí. Al menos tendré las atenciones que merezco. –su egocentrismo y soberbia eran algo de otro mundo. Pero eso no molestaba a Sinbad, sino que le parecía estúpidamente gracioso.

El oráculo no lo sabía, pero el Rey de Sindria siempre tuvo esperanza en él. Un diminuto granito de esperanza que, por muy imperceptible que fuera, hacía una diferencia abismal. Sus continuos rechazos, su anterior comportamiento neutral ante el magi, sus pequeñas provocaciones inofensivas, ahora les veía el sentido. Quería que insistiera, quería que perseverara cada vez más y más por él. Quería convertirse en el centro de atención de este. Quería ser el receptor de todo lo que el azabache pudiera ofrecer, por muy mínimo que fuera. Quería ser el emisor que le enviara sensaciones nuevas y magníficas. Quería ser su pilar. Quería rescatarle.

Quería a Judal.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Aaaww que monos :'3**

 **Hoy me asusté, ¿saben por qué? Desperté con sangre seca en la mano, y horas más tarde me di cuenta de que había restos de ella en mi cabeza por culpa de haberme rascado una herida. Y esto fue lo que le dije a mi madre: ¡Mamá! ¿Quién ha sido el gracioso al que le pareció divertido clavarme un boli en el cráneo? ¡Que me lo meriendo! Lo sé, soy terrible :v**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aahh… Adivinen a qué muchachito sin suerte ha obligado el profesor de Educación Física a bailar dos coreografías para actuar en carnaval. Sí, a mí. Y la temática es "Hansel y Gretel". Díganme, ¿vestidito o falda?**

 **Pd: no es broma, ¿vestido o falda?**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **No voy a dejarte sólo.**

La temperatura comenzaba a descender, abriéndole las puertas al ocaso, que pronto se vería transformado en bella y oscura noche. El trío de hombres adultos regresó con un poco más de prisa hacia Palacio para evitar que el joven magi de Kou se expusiera durante más tiempo a los últimos, pero no menos abrasantes, rayos ultravioleta.

Al arribar en el gran edificio, Judal se deshizo de la prenda que Sinbad le había colocado, dándosela de vuelta, pues bajo un techo ya no era realmente necesaria. Aun así, sentía su tez reseca y áspera. Tampoco se le veía el entusiasmo de ser visto así, cual "cangrejo de río". Fue con ese animal con el que se comparó sin dejar de mostrarse hostil, debido al desagrado.

Se encerró en su habitación asignada, bajo los ignorados reclamos del Rey, con la intención de quedarse ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que los síntomas de la insolación desaparecieran. Notó al entrar que la barrera mágica de vapor caliente había sido eliminada de la ventana. Bien, al menos ya le creían cuando decía que no iba a escaparse. Se asomó por esta tras cerrar la puerta, observando al detalle la vista. Su cuarto quedaba a tres pisos del suelo, y a unos cuantos kilómetros del nivel del mar. No era la torre más alta de la isla, pero sí una de ellas, tomando en cuenta que el Palacio se situaba en la zona más elevada. Aquella ventana, únicamente pudiendo ser "cerrada" con cortinas color granate, daba al gigantesco patio exterior que conectaba a través de una gran puerta con el final de la calle principal, metro y medio más baja debido al escalón de esta misma medida que hacía más alta la edificación. Aun desde ahí se podía escuchar el continuo ambiente ajetreado del lugar. Nada parecido al Palacio del Imperio Kou, siempre en el más aterrador de los silencios. Se preguntó que habría podido pasar con los príncipes y las dos princesas Imperiales, en si habían puesto algún tipo de resistencia si realmente Al-Thamen había movido ficha. De ese pensamiento, saltó a otros completamente distintos. Aquella respuesta, anteriormente, dada por el Rey a todas sus preguntas le desencajó. _-¿Y por qué no?_ –revivió una vez más en su memoria. Él no quería esa respuesta tan general. Necesitaba explicaciones, y que fueran verdaderas. Judal sabía exactamente cómo era Sinbad, y este solía mentir de forma muy descarada a menudo, aunque por razones nobles. Aun así, para él no era justificación. El Rey era retorcido a su manera. Muy retorcido. ¿Y si… estaba actuando todo aquello para otro de sus enredados planes de dominación pacífica? Descartó aquello, pues se habría dado cuenta. No se le podía mentir a los magis, ya que podían ver las verdaderas intenciones a través del rukh. Sinbad nunca le había mentido a él, jamás lo hizo. Ese hecho generó una leve sonrisa en su rostro de forma inconsciente, calándose en su totalidad de un extraño, pero agradable, calor. Significaba que cada pequeña parte del amigable comportamiento que el monarca le mostraba era real. El rukh blanco de este se le acercaba a menudo, confirmándolo. Raramente, ya no sentía tan insoportable ese rukh blanco que antes se mataba por alejar. Y hablando de rukh, el del monarca estuvo gran parte de su paseo alborotado y su color rosa había vuelto de nuevo mucho más intensificado. Ese maldito desgraciado había estado pensando otra vez en su asquerosa "candidata a consorte". Su sonrisa se borró, apretando la mandíbula sin darse cuenta. Sintió el impulso de lanzarse por la ventana y el deseo de estrellarse contra el suelo. Algo le dolía a un nivel abrumador. _–No… No de nuevo…_ -su garganta se sentía pesada y su abdomen muy comprimido. Si no dejaba de atormentarse psicológicamente por algo tan trivial como una relación amorosa con esa mujer que ya odiaba, pero de la que no conocía existencia alguna, iba a terminar soltando lágrimas sin sentido. Se frustraría por haber comenzado a dejarlas correr por sus mejillas sin conocer la razón de estas, y se intensificaría su llanto, enfocando rabia contra el Rey. Su estado emocional estaba empezando a empeorar, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que detener sus pensamientos. A partir de ese momento debía comenzar a preocuparse en serio, lo que sentía dentro era anormal y desconocido para él. Se convenció de que debía librarse de ello cuando pudiera. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y suspiró ronco ante la interrupción sin saber quién era.

-El baño ya está preparado, joven magi. –informó si entrar una de las sirvientas, confundiendo a Judal, quien se volteó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué baño?

-El Rey ordenó preparar un baño para usted. La tina se encuentra lista tras la puerta de al lado. –explicó temblorosa, pues ella era una de las persona en Palacio que sí conocía la identidad de Judal, para terminar marchándose, cerrando y dejando de nuevo al oráculo sólo. En aquella torre destinada a los visitantes, cada cuarto tenía su propio baño, estando estos en una habitación aparte, aunque pegada al dormitorio asignado.

No dejó de mirar la puerta, confuso. ¿Por qué querría ese idiota de Sinbad que se bañara? ¿Acaso…? Inmediatamente, tomó su manto blanco, olisqueándolo. No parecía desprender ningún tipo de olor desagradable. Su cuerpo tampoco. No le vio el sentido entonces, pero si así lo quería… No iba a rechazar un baño, con lo que a él le encantaban. Sobre todo en los que el agua llegaba a expulsar vapor por la calidez de esta.

No vio en qué momento, pero la mujer había dejado sobre la silla, situada al lado de la puerta, un pequeño albornoz de seda de color plata con un hermoso estampado floral abstracto y ondulante de distintos tonos negros. Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, hasta que pareció reaccionar. Sacó la tela blanca que le cubría los hombros y parte del pecho, pero después de eso venía lo más complicado. Cómo se quitaría el ajustado top sin rasparse la piel de los brazos con este. Si ya moverse le resultaba incómodo, arrastrar una tela que se pegaba al cuerpo sería una tortura para la sensibilidad táctil de su tez. No le quedaba otra, tenía que quitársela y aguantarse la quemazón. Consiguió sacarla muy a duras penas y con múltiples quejidos. Lo peor había pasado. Arrastró su última prenda inferior hasta que cayera sobre el piso y se analizó a sí mismo. Definitivamente, no volvería a salir más de cinco minutos fuera sin cubrirse, o al menos, sin aplicarse un ungüento protector. Las únicas que parecían tener un tono normal, aparte de su pecho y espalda superior, eran sus piernas. Les tenía repudio. Eran delgadas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero a diferencia, no estaban ni un mínimo trabajadas ni ejercitadas. Sus muslos eran demasiado blandos para su gusto por muy firmes que estuvieran. Eran en su totalidad y longitud magníficamente lisas, sin una sola imperfección ni vello en ellas. Tan exactas a las de una mujer… _-Qué asco._ –No las soportaba. Dio un par de pasos hasta la silla y se cubrió con la ligera y fina prenda, de mangas largas, pero algo corta. Estaba seguro de que si se le ocurría inclinarse se le vería todo el asunto. No se molestó en atar la cuerda que venía con el albornoz, hecha de la misma tela, pues sólo iba a la habitación de al lado. Tuvo suficiente con sujetarlo con una mano, mientras que con la otra soltó su extenso cabello azabache.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, sujetando la prenda por delante a la altura de su estómago, arrastrando parte de su pelo por el suelo debido a la impresionante longitud de este, para terminar encerrándose de nuevo, esta vez, en el baño. Observó la estancia, curioso. Era ligeramente más amplio que su cuarto. Paredes doradas, eso sí que le llamó la atención. Le fue imposible no acordarse de los brillantes ojos de Sinbad. Se descubrió en ello y se golpeó un lado de la cabeza con la mano, buscando expulsar aquel pensamiento. Su obsesión con él había aumentado de más, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Observó el hoyo ovalado que hacía de tina lleno de agua. Hubo algo que no le gustó y que le hizo arrugar la nariz. ¿Dónde estaba ese inconfundible vapor cálido? Se arrodilló en el borde y probó la temperatura del líquido con sus dedos. Frío. Maldijo en su interior a aquella sirvienta de antes, le había preparado el baño terriblemente mal. Incluso él, que nunca lo intentó por sí mismo, podría haberlo hecho mil veces mejor. Decidió que usaría un poco de Magia de Fuego con sus manos cuando ya estuviera dentro para calentarla. Sacó los brazos de la suave prenda y la arrastró hacia abajo, a punto de tirarla en el suelo cuando la puerta se abrió por sorpresa, provocándole un salto, buscando vestirse otra vez sin resultado decente, pues la tela era tan ligera que resbalaba de sus manos desesperadas.

-Perdón por irrumpir así. –rio nervioso el causante, entrando y cerrando tras de sí.

-Cómo no… El típico de siempre. –sonrió con sorna, consiguiendo haberse atado, como mínimo, las mangas a la cintura, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo descubierta, girándose de frente hacia él.

-Se me olvidó darle a la sirvienta la avena. –se rascó la cabeza, acercándose con una diminuta bolsa de este alimento integral en la otra mano. Se frenó en seco con una expresión vacía en su masculino rostro. La imagen que Judal mostraba era tan hermosa como excitante, sobre todo al haber liberado sus largas hebras negras. Ya las había visto antes de ese modo, en el interior del oráculo, mas no alcanzó a deleitarse la vista con ese cabello debido a la tremenda desesperación que contrajo en el momento. Ahora podía observar tranquilo. Su mente en blanco no reaccionaba, su instinto había tomado las riendas de sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Avena para qué? –el magi atisbó un leve respingo en el Rey, el cual ignoró. ¿Para qué demonios quería él ese cereal? No le dio importancia, por lo que interrumpió antes de que Sinbad hablara. –Esa sirvienta es una inútil. Deberías ser más firme con tus lacayos. Ha llenado el baño con agua fría por error.

-No ha sido un error.

-¿Ah? –se confundió.

-¿De verdad pensabas que ibas a bañarte con agua caliente teniendo la piel como la tienes? –suspiró. –Terminarías más escocido de lo que estás. El agua fresca con avena calma las irritaciones, para eso la traje. Con la avena y tu regeneración de rukh mañana no quedarán rastros de que alguna vez te quemaste. Así que deja de mirarla como si fuera veneno. –pidió con un deje de decepción. Que Judal desconfiara de él a esas alturas le dolía, aunque no supo si llegaría a revelar ese daño, aparentemente inofensivo, algún día. Recibió como respuesta que el magi oscuro entrecerrara sus ojos, afilando los extremos exteriores de estos. Sinbad suspiró de forma sonora, acercándose unos pasos más, arrastrando los pies sin gana. –Mira, Judal; es cierto que hemos tenido muchas confrontaciones, la mayoría muy desagradables…

-Desagradables lo habrán sido para ti. –interrumpió ofendido.

-A lo que me refiero es que no se puede cambiar lo que ya está hecho. No se puede continuar pensando en cosas del pasado, de nada sirve. –aclaró con tacto, tratando de verse lo más confiado posible. –Es por eso que te digo esto. No quiero seguir teniendo enemistad contigo, no me agrada nuestro continuo enfrentamiento. Si pudieras, aunque sea, reducir el odio que me tienes estaría más que satisfecho. Si no quieres llevar una relación, como mínimo, decente conmigo, entonces te pido, por favor, que conviertas nuestra enemistad en sólo rivalidad, al menos. Él único de los dos que falta por hacerlo eres tú. –terminó con notable nerviosismo. Su cuerpo iba a terminar estallando por la presión que la mirada, ahora rasgada y seria, de Judal le estaba clavando desde hace unos segundos. Hasta que este decidió moverse, ladeando la cadera y colocando su mano sobre un lado de ella, mostrando una vez más su típica sonrisa arrogante.

-Así que, al fin te dejas seducir por mis encantos.

-¡¿Eh?! –casi suelta la pequeña bolsa debido a la impresión, provocando que el magi riera a carcajadas.

-Qué estúpido eres. –insultó sonriente. –No prometo nada, pero haré el esfuerzo. Sólo por ti, eh. –le apuntó con la mano, simulando una pistola, y guiñando uno de sus ojos. Quiso hacer reaccionar del mismo modo torpe al Rey con esa última frase y tales gestos coquetas, para reírse un poco más a su costa. _–Tan humano…_ -Aunque no lo consiguió, pues Sinbad había respondido con una sonrisa satisfecha, haciéndole fruncir un poco el ceño. –Mmm… -se cruzó de brazos. –Aunque no sé si quiera hacerlo. –de nuevo esa mirada seria tan rojiza consiguió preocupar al hombre adulto otra vez.

-Judal… -le llamó, tratando de darle a entender que no le agradaba el camino que el oráculo estaba tomando en la conversación.

-Pues regálame tus joyas. -Sinbad no respondió, aún se encontraba analizando la oración. Que Judal quería joyas… Fue cuando el magi oscuro volvió a reír que se permitió relajarse con un deje de vergüenza, entendiendo la situación. -¡Debiste haberte visto la cara! –sus carcajadas disminuyeron de intensidad. -¿Para qué querría tus inútiles joyas? Ya tengo las mías y con ellas es suficiente. –terminó, refiriéndose al collarín dorado y a sus brazaletes del mismo color.

-Hablando de tus joyas… -empezó esta vez el Rey. – ¿No sabes que si las mojas se estropearan? Pueden oxidarse, y será un logro complicado que recuperaran su brillo si eso pasa. Será mejor que te las quites. –el estado del oráculo cambió drásticamente. Su rostro dejó de tensarse en la anterior mueca divertida, borrando todo rastro de emoción. Unos eternos segundos de silencio, desesperantes para Sinbad, quien no entendía ese cambio brusco.

-No.

El monarca parpadeó un par de veces, estático.

-¿No? –fue lo único que atinó a vocalizar.

-¡Cómo lo oyes! ¡No, no voy a quitármelas! ¡Así que, ahórrate tus putos consejos y déjame en paz! -sus gritos pudieron haberse escuchado perfectamente incluso fuera del Palacio. Tuvo que sujetar el nudo de las mangas que tenía atadas a la cadera para evitar que su única prenda terminara en el suelo a causa del movimiento defensivo y brusco que realizó. Ahora sí, Sinbad se permitió asustarse. ¿Tanto apego le tenía Judal a sus tres piezas doradas? No era normal, sabía que el oráculo se cansaba muy rápido de las pertenencias materiales, incluidas las que solía usar o llevar diariamente. Entrecerró sus ojos dorados, dejando sus labios separados por la impresión. Algo no le cuadraba… Se acercó hasta quedar a poco menos de un metro del magi de Kou, con un semblante imponente.

-Quítate las joyas. –ordenó, firme y extremadamente serio.

-¡Te he dicho que te largues! –rugió, apresurando su puño hacia la cara del Rey. Este le agarró el antebrazo por encima del brazalete, frenando en seco la trayectoria del golpe. Por unos milisegundos pensó que Judal debía empezar a entrenar su escasa fuerza urgentemente. El magi realizó un movimiento violento, buscando liberar su brazo, acto que Sinbad aprovechó para sacarle el accesorio de oro. El magi oscuro presenció a cámara lenta y escuchando de fondo sus propias palpitaciones cómo su brazo se descubría al ser retirada su joya. Inmediatamente después de ser sacada por completo se pegó su extremidad superior, ahora desnuda, al pecho. Habría retrocedido también de no ser porque si lo hacía caería de golpe en el agua fría. -¡No me toques! –advirtió, ahora con un tono que irradiaba furia mezclada con pánico al ver cómo el Rey volvía a tomar su brazo.

Este, sabiendo que si se lo pedía de manera amable no iba a ceder, decidió separar la extremidad del magi de su pecho, extendiéndola hacia delante, contrarrestándole la inútil resistencia. Maldito deseo de saber que resquebrajó una pequeña parte de su alma. Sus dorados ojos desencajados observaban detalle a detalle ese antebrazo. Repleto de cicatrices horizontales, ligeramente más oscuras que el tono original de su piel. Bajo su misma expresión, tomó el brazo contrario, repitiendo el proceso, esta vez, sin ningún tipo de resistencia u objeción por parte de Judal, quien escondía sus ojos bajo su flequillo con la cabeza gacha.

Ambas extremidades dañadas.

Tremenda angustia que buscaba hacer morir a Sinbad en su lugar, pues la situación no se limitaba sólo a un abuso violento por parte de ajenos. Iba mucho más allá. Se permitió formular una respuesta a tales actos. El magi oscuro no permitiría jamás que nadie le matara, no se permitiría morir a manos de otros… que no fueran él mismo. ¿Qué es lo que el caído oráculo había estado buscando con aquello?... La libertad del suicidio, mas parecía que aún quedaba en él esa pequeña esperanza de vida que Sinbad consiguió atisbar hace mucho tiempo. Esa esperanza diminuta era lo que había mantenido al magi oscuro vivo, haciéndole sentir cobardía en los múltiples momentos en los que intentó acabar con su propia vida, momentos reflejados en los pálidos brazos. Una persona normal habría caído rápidamente, incluido este hombre de cabello lila.

El azabache apartó de forma lenta sus brazos sostenidos por las rudas manos del Rey para llevarlos a su cuello bajo la paralizada e inquieta mirada de este, quien parecía estar apunto del derrumbamiento emocional. Un dato irónico, pues en ese momento era el más adulto el que se situaba en el estado mental más débil. Vio tembloroso cómo Judal retiraba el collarín dorado de su cuello, dejándolo caer al suelo. Otro gran golpe psicológico para Sinbad. ¿Acaso era posible aumentar más la intensidad del odio que le profesaba a Al-Thamen? Sí, lo era. ¿Por qué? Le habían cortado la garganta a su propio oráculo. Otra cicatriz horizontal más, esta vez, más gruesa y aparentemente profunda cuando fue herida, que abarcaba toda la parte delantera del blanco cuello del chico. No alcanzó ni siquiera a razonar el cómo era posible que aún pudiera usar al cien por cien sus cuerdas vocales. El magi observaba al Rey con expresión despreocupada, pero seria.

-Ya está. ¿Feliz? –habló con molestia, echando hacia atrás un mechón de su ondulado cabello. -¿Me dejas bañarme ahora? –Sinbad pareció reaccionar un poco, pero aún sin borrar su incrédula y dolorosa expresión.

-Judal… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nunca me avisaste de esto? –pareciera que iba a hundirse en llanto a causa de la voz tan quebrada que tenía.

-Soy un vil mentiroso, ¿recuerdas? Aunque lo hubiera hecho, no me hubieras creído. –sonrió amargamente, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

El Rey movió un poco la cabeza, desviando la mirada hacia varios puntos con su respiración temblorosa, buscando una respuesta para darle, la cual no tenía. Sentía como si hubiera sido él el causante de todo aquello. El culpable de que el magi oscuro hubiera pasado por todo eso. Como si le hubiera abandonado en un momento clave.

-Sólo… sólo no vuelvas a pensar en hacerte eso, ¿me escuchas? –le penetró la mirada con sus gemas doradas, refiriéndose a las heridas en sus antebrazos. Recuperó la compostura y le tomó por sus hombros desnudos, posando las manos también sobre algunos mechones negros que se ubicaban cayendo de ellos. –Nunca. ¿Has entendido bien? Jamás lo hagas de nuevo.

-¿Por qué eso te importa? No es algo que te incumba.

-Me incumbe, Judal. Y no sabes cuánto. –aclaró sin dar más explicaciones. Suspiró sonoramente, con un casi imperceptible temblor en el sonido, pues aún estaba tocado. Pasó por el lado del magi y se inclinó en el borde de la bañera, metiendo la diminuta bolsa de avena para volver a incorporarse y dirigirse al azabache. –Entra antes de que te enfríes, el agua no es tan helada como parece. Tu cuerpo cogerá rápido la temperatura. –caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. –Presta atención a lo que voy a decirte, Judal. –giró su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. –No estás solo. _Yo estoy contigo…_ –y terminó marchándose, cerrando tras de sí y dejando al magi confuso, quien después de unos segundos, sonrió, sobándose la frente.

-Rayos… Sí que eres idiota. –dijo para sí mismo aunque aquello fuera dirigido a Sinbad, quien ya no estaba ahí, desatando el nudo de las mangas en su cadera. Dejó que la prenda se deslizara hasta el suelo, para finalizar metiéndose en el agua. No le hizo falta pensarlo demasiado, haría caso al Rey. Por algo él era su Candidato a Rey favorito.

Nunca se lo admitiría a alguien, pero salió renovado y relajado de ese baño. Lo aprovechó también para limpiarse la estropeada sombra morada de sus párpados y quedarse al natural. Habiendo entrado ya a su cuarto, colocándose el albornoz de seda sobre la cintura de nuevo y con sus joyas en su sitio original, comenzó a untarse el ungüento que, al parecer, Sinbad había puesto sobre la cama después de la incómoda y desagradable situación anterior. Se aseguraría de que nadie más se diera cuenta de lo que escondía bajo esas joyas. Sería algo vergonzoso para él, así que, que hubiera sido el Rey quien lo descubriera no le importaba, como si pudiera confiarle todo tipo de cosas. Su cuerpo dejó de arder hacía un rato atrás, y la sustancia líquida que se estaba aplicando en las zonas rojas calmaba el picor restante. Pero había un problema. No alcanzaba a la espalda. _–Joder…_ -y como un gran y agradable milagro…

-Juuuudaaaaaal~. –cantó el magi más pequeño, entrando sin permiso. El nombrado se sobresaltó, casi echándose hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –después de haber obtenido la información sobre los avanzados pensamientos sexuales de Aladdin trataba de no confiarse de esa cara infantil. Estaba seguro de que por su culpa había cogido un nuevo trauma.

-Venimos a acompañarte y darte mimos. –sonrió, saltando de golpe sobre la cama con una felicidad desbordante.

-¿Venimos? –susurró con un hilo de voz. _–Ay, no…_

-¡Hey! –saludó el rubio esgrimista entrando al mismo tiempo que Morgiana. Ambos miraron por unos segundos al magi oscuro, sin sorprenderse por el cabello suelto, ya que ya lo habían visto así, con flores incluidas, pero este no lo sabía. Sin darse cuenta, se habían encariñado con él, más por el hecho de que se habían acostumbrado a su anterior actitud pacífica y pasiva cuando este aún se encontraba en su trance. –Pareces un…

-Cangrejo de río. –terminó la fanalis. Los tres chicos observaron nerviosos cómo Judal estrellaba la cabeza contra la pared.

-Woh… -Alibaba se sorprendió ante esa reacción.

-Estoy ocupado ahora. –trató de echarles con la excusa habiendo recuperado su postura inicial.

-¿Haciendo qué? –preguntó curioso el de cabello azul, quien estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, apoyando los codos.

-¡Te importa! –señaló molesto de forma sarcástica.

-¿No alcanzas a la espalda? –Judal dio un salto, pues la pelirroja se había posicionado detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta.

 _-¿Cómo demonios ha…?_

-Eso parece ser. –rio Alibaba a un lado de él, volviendo a sobresaltarle.

-¡Quiero mi espacio, joder! –gritó angustiado, y es que, esos dos estaban casi pegados a él.

-Ya, ya. –el rubio se separó, y Morgiana se sentó sobre el colchón, al lado del otro magi mientras Judal no les quitaba la vista de encima, cruzado de brazos.

Silencio.

-¡¿A esto venís?! –chilló agitando los brazos, ya sin paciencia. Provocó que Alibaba suspirara.

-Te ayudaré con eso.

-¡¿Con qu…?! –no le dio tiempo a formular la sílaba completa, pues el joven ex príncipe le había comenzado a empujar hasta terminar sentándole con los otros dos, para luego hacerlo él detrás del magi oscuro. Bajo la confusión del oráculo, el rubio apartó el largo cabello azabache de la espalda, y comenzó a untar el translúcido líquido en la zona irritada e inalcanzable para las manos del magi de Kou.

-Aún sigue caliente. –comentó, refiriéndose a la superficie de su piel.

-Esto es vergonzoso… -abrazó sus piernas, escondiendo la cara en las rodillas mientras Alibaba pasaba las manos por su espalda, riéndose. Eran conscientes de que el muchacho había pegado un gran cambio sin darse cuenta si quiera.

-No lo es. –dijo Aladdin, ahora sentado de frente y de piernas cruzadas hacia Judal. Este niño no le veía lo vergonzoso a nada.

-Cállate, enano. –soltó molesto sin levantar la cabeza.

La pelirroja dirigió su colorada mirada hacia la mesita de noche, sobre la que estaba un pequeño recipiente con tinta morada. Consideró que aquella debía ser la pintura facial que Judal usaba. Se había dado cuenta al entrar de que este no la estaba llevando. Se levantó provocando que, en plena desconfianza, el azabache asomara sus ojos carmesí sobre los brazos, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Tomó en sus manos el pequeño objeto, mirándolo por unos segundos, para después conectar su vista con la del magi más mayor.

-Por aquí no hay espejos para que puedas ponértela. ¿Me permitirás pintarte? –preguntó sin ningún tono ni expresión en particular. Judal torció la boca, habiendo levantado ya la cabeza. Se cruzó de piernas, tratando de no moverse demasiado, pues Alibaba aún no terminaba de hacer que la pálida piel de su espalda absorbiera el remedio contra las quemaduras. Mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

-No creo que sepas. De seguro tu pulso es pésimo. –juzgó como excusa.

-Por supuesto que sé. Ya lo hice varias veces antes. –hizo que el oráculo chascara la lengua, desviando su mirada.

-Si es así, más te vale entonces hacerlo exacto a como lo hago yo. –advirtió, aceptando con molestia. Ella levantó levemente las comisuras de sus labios, y como si supiera dónde estaba cada cosa, sacó un pincel del primer cajón de la mesita de noche. Judal la miró, un poco sorprendido. -¿Cómo sabías que eso estaba ahí?

-Ya lo había visto antes. –aclaró, acercándose al colchón.

-¡Yo quiero ver cómo lo haces! –Aladdin sonrió, haciéndose a un lado para dejar hueco a Morgiana delante del otro magi. La pelirroja se sentó arrodillada, untando las blancas y suaves hebras del fino pincel en la pintura, y le hizo un gesto a Judal, quien suspiró frunciendo el ceño, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Este dejó caer los parpados limpios, cerrando sus ojos. Iba dejarse pintar en serio.

Después de haber salido tan relajado de ese baño no iba a permitir que su buen humor se chafara por esos tres y sus niñerías. Aunque sí le gustaba ser mimado y cuidado constantemente. Así le habían criado. Sintió un delicado cosquilleo en su párpado superior izquierdo. Reconocía el tacto, y por lo que parecía, la fanalis tenía experiencia.

Qué situación más extraña…

No podía evitarlo. Estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado. Aun después de haberle dicho al oráculo de Kou aquello, no podía estar seguro de que no lo iba a intentar una vez más. Por eso mismo se encontraba dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Apenas habían pasado dos horas y ya necesitaba saber qué hacía y cómo estaba. Vio desde lo lejos que la puerta de la habitación asignada al magi oscuro estaba entreabierta. Judal siempre la cerraba. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar y asomarse sin entrar. Sonrió realmente conmovido por lo que estaba viendo. Una escena graciosa y adorable.

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban ahí. Alibaba se había apoderado casi por completo de la cama, durmiendo en la parte superior del colchón, sustituyéndole el lugar al típico alargado cojín que siempre se colocaba ahí, con la boca abierta y las piernas estiradas. La joven fanalis también se encontraba en ese estado de sueño, en una postura fetal en la zona inferior del esponjoso mueble. Sobre ella, Aladdin parecía muerto, simulando una manta que cubría a Morgiana, boca arriba al igual que el rubio, solo que con la espalda arqueada. Y finalmente, Judal, con su cabello aún suelto y esparcido por todos lados y ya con la bata de seda bien puesta, dormitando de lado con la cabeza apoyada en el abdomen del esgrimista, usándole a modo de almohada. Posiblemente, aquella fuera la imagen más memorable que tendría de aquellos cuatro juntos. No se atrevió ni siquiera a avisar al trío aventurero de que volvieran a su propia habitación, por lo que les dejo ahí, cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa divertida. Él también debía ir a descansar.

El ambiente se sentía más cálido. Los potentes rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, reflejándose en la superficie de la cama. Se colocó boca arriba, abandonando su anterior postura ladeada, y restregó los puños por sus ojos, aún cerrados. Tampoco tenía la intención de abrirlos. Se acomodó, cambiando al lado contrario, acurrucándose. No recordó haber dormido tan bien en toda su miserable vida. Tenía ganas de no volver a levantarse jamás de aquel mullido colchón. Y por el momento, no lo haría. No echó de menos su cama en el Imperio Kou. Para él, era la primera vez que dormía de forma tan plácida. Más bien, la primera vez que dormía. Todas y cada una de las noches desde que nació lo único que realizaba era tumbarse en su cuarto y cerrar los ojos, mas nunca alcanzaba a descansar, estando consciente en todo momento. Despierto noche tras noche a lo largo de más de toda una década. No conocía la sensación que se sentía al dormir, hasta ese momento. Y era magnífica. Lo estaba decidiendo en ese momento, dormiría para siempre y no se levantaría de nuevo. Pocos segundos después se dio cuenta de que aquello podía malinterpretarse con la muerte. Pero no le importó, porque él sabía lo que quería decir con aquello; convertirse en un maldito vagazo perezoso. Tan cálido, tan cómodo, tan silencioso…

Hasta que escuchó un gran barullo que provenía de fuera, obligándose a abrir los ojos con pesadez. Tomó la almohada y se tapó la cabeza con ella. _–Espera… esta almohada no debería estar…_ -se sentó de golpe, viéndose a sí mismo sólo en el cuarto.

Visualizó en su memoria lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tras haber sido maquillado a la perfección por Morgiana y al haber terminado Alibaba de darle el ungüento en la espalda, recordó que el niño descerebrado propuso un juego, el cual terminó saliéndose de control, quedando él involucrado también. Algo así como revolcones, jaloneos, manotazos, caídas y demás. Lo último en su mente fue que quedó completamente agotado debido al estrés físico que esos tres le habían causado y que se tiró sobre la primera superficie, medianamente, blanda que encontró, resultando ser el abdomen del rubio, quien había terminado casi K.O. por un salvaje almohadazo por parte de la fanalis. _–Ya no me entiendo ni yo…_ -agachó la cabeza con un tic en el cuello de manera cómica. La levantó, curioso, cuando volvió a escuchar voces. Se levantó gruñendo de la cama y se asomó por la ventana, por la cual pasaba una cálida brisa que revolvía sus libres mechones ondulados. Observó a bastante gente en el patio exterior, más concretamente, los generales, el trío de tontos y el Rey idiota. _-¿Qué demonios hacen ahí? Ni avisan siquiera…_ -sonrió de lado. _–Si pensaban que me iba a quedar a un lado se han equivocado. A mí nadie me ignora._ –se metió rápidamente de nuevo. Y como Sinbad le aseguró el día anterior, su piel había sanado de forma eficaz. Se dio prisa en vestirse y en salir levitando de la Torre de Sagitario que daba directamente a su destino. Al estar ya al aire libre y visualizar al grupo, se dejó caer de pie en el suelo, y comenzó a acercarse con paso seguro, distrayéndose mientras tanto con las vistas del resto de torres. Nunca se había parado realmente a admirar la arquitectura del Palacio de Sindria, pero era impresionante. Miraba aquí y allá, andando al mismo tiempo hacia sus objetivos.

-¡CUIDADO!

Volvió en sí con un sobresalto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia delante exactamente en el momento en el que algo, que se dirigía a él a toda velocidad, se estrelló contra su frente, tirándole hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo.

-¡LE HAS MATADO! –escuchó ese grito femenino tan dramático acercándose con rapidez, al igual que unas pocas voces más.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma! –esa voz masculina sonó sobre él. En su difuminado campo visual alcanzó a atisbar los colores azul celeste, lila, y lo que parecía ser una persona de piel oscura. -¿Estás bien, Judal?

-Yo me había levantado de buen humor… -aclaró con voz quebrada y adormilada, llevando sus manos a la zona golpeada, maldiciendo lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Por una vez que el pobre oráculo amanecía contento…

-Lo siento. –Sinbad se inclinó en el suelo, su labio inferior tembló un poco por la culpa. –Si el desquiciado de Sharrkan se hubiera dejado golpear sin esquivarme… -miró al moreno con repudio.

-¿Y dejar que una piedra me escalabrara? Eso es de estúpidos. –se defendió. Y es que, este le había gastado una pequeña broma al Rey, el cual no se la había tomado de forma tan cómica, terminando por lanzarle una piedra. Piedra que, irónicamente, alcanzó a la persona que menos quería dañar. Muy bien, Sinbad, te has lucido, campeón.

-Creo que al final tendremos que bañarte en ungüentos en lugar de agua, por si acaso. –rio Yamuraiha. –Porque menudos días llevas…

-Corro más peligro aquí que en la sede de la maldita organización, no me jodas. –se sentó, aún sin destapar su dolorida frente. La maga de agua sonrió.

-Anda, ve a la enfermería a untarte uno ahí antes de que se hinche. –tomó una de las manos del magi oscuro para ayudarle a levantarse. –Y tú, por lanzar la piedra, le vas a acompañar. –señaló con el dedo al hombre de cabello lila, quien se rascaba la cabeza mirando a otro lado, avergonzado.

-¿Y dónde está? –preguntó un poco molesto. Sinbad posó la mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Cierto, el oráculo no recordaba nada de su trance, auqnue tampoco era necesario, pues no había ningún recuerdo de valor realmente.

-Ven. –comenzó a caminar con él, llevándole al edificio central, por el que tomaron un par de pasillos hasta llegar al lugar. Se adentraron en silencio a la amplia sala repleta de camillas hasta llegar a una estantería.

El Rey rebuscó en esta, mirando de reojo la mueca de dolor de Judal, quien había vuelto a presionarse la frente con las manos.

-Espero que no me guardes rencor por eso. –le dijo, sin dejar de buscar.

-Podrías haber mirado al menos hacia dónde lanzabas, imbécil. -observó con sus ojos carmesí cómo el monarca se daba la vuelta, ya con sus dedos lubricados en una sustancia translúcida.

-A ver. –apartó con la mano libre las del magi oscuro, dejando a la vista el golpe. Se había puesto ligeramente morado. Apenas rozar un poco la zona, el oráculo se quejó.

-¡No presiones tanto, duele!

-No lo he hecho... –arqueó sus pobladas cejas hacia atrás, apenas le había tocado. –Pues si con esto te quejas, creo que tendré que cubrirme cuando te lo extienda, no me gustaría que me patearas en una zona prohibida. –por suerte, hizo que Judal se riera, pero había un contratiempo; le había regalado gratuitamente esa idea. –Puedes apretarme los brazos, si quieres, para desahogarte si duele mucho. Pero no me los arranques.

-Como si necesitara desaho… ¡Auh! –y lo hizo inmediatamente, a la vez que también presionaba sus párpados, cerrándolos en una expresión adolorida.

-Si no lo hago así, te saldrá un chichón. -Sinbad había retirado su flequillo negro, y movía dos de sus dedos sobre su frente, cubriendo la zona amoratada con la sustancia, tratando de no apretar demasiado. Al mismo tiempo, miraba con atención el rostro del muchacho, y no pudo evitar reírse de forma muda, no quería que Judal le escuchara. Podía malinterpretar su risa como una burla, cosa que no era. Se veía bastante gracioso con esa mueca arrugada. Analizó desde sus cejas fruncidas, en un gesto tenso, hasta llegar a sus labios. De nuevo, aquella zona naturalmente rosada le estaba llamando en sueños. Hacía poco que se había dado cuenta, y fue un golpe muy impactante, pero no se lo negó a sí mismo en ningún momento; sentía amor. Amor hacia Judal. Y no un amor de afecto amistoso o compañerismo. Era ese amor del que hablaban las leyendas y las fábulas, ese que hacía saltar el pecho y desbordaba la mente. Un tipo de amor que jamás creyó que sentiría por alguien, ni siquiera por una mujer. Y el magi oscuro lo había conseguido, dejando por los suelos a todas aquellas féminas que lo intentaron en el pasado. Fue él quien le robó el corazón. Cortó su respiración y acercó muy lentamente su rostro al del oráculo. Iba a hacerlo; iba a besarle. Sin embargo, se detuvo poco antes de poder rozar sus labios. ¿Qué diría Judal? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Consiguió cerciorarse antes de intentar nada. Lo que estaba tratando de hacer podía resultar peligroso, y mucho. El magi podía responder de muy mala manera, pudiendo incluso mandar a tomar viento todo lo que había acordado con Sindria. Era así de increíble. Su país se vería directamente afectado por un simple beso. ¿Qué era lo más primordial en ese momento? ¿Proteger a las personas que allí residían o besar los, aparentemente, jugosos y dulces labios del oráculo de Kou? No pudo hacerlo, no porque no le faltaran unas ganas impresionantes, sino porque no debía. Se estaba jugando demasiado. Consideró que, además, podía tener otras oportunidades más adelante. Así que, decidió ser un poco más paciente. Ya llegaría el momento adecuado. Sonrió con pesadez mientras alejaba un poco su rostro.

-¿Ya? –preguntó Judal, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sinbad pareció regresar al mundo real. No se dio cuenta de que había detenido el movimiento de sus dedos al acercarse antes, pero aquello parecía haber absorbido ya la sustancia.

-Eso parece. –hizo un último movimiento sobre su frente, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sonriendo alegre y dejando al magi oscuro ahí, que aún no se movía. –Vamos, nos estarán esperando. –fue cuando Judal se apresuró a alcanzarle, con una corta y ligera carrera.

-¿Esperando para qué? –ambos se perdieron por el pasillo.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que dos pares de ojos azules habían estado espiando desde una de las ventanas. Esas dos miradas marinas, una más joven que otra, parecían brillar de emoción.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Agh, hoy se me olvidó tomarme mis pastillas, y ahora siento que se me va a salir el corazón del pecho de lo fuerte que bombea. Mátenme pls, esto es desesperante.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias por los consejos xD  
Está decidido, usaré un bonito vestido campesino, me pondré una peluca adorable y me maquillaré un poco. ¡Seré la Gretel más "cagüay" que esta gente haya visto en sus vidas!**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Salieron del edificio en dirección al grupo. Debido al inconveniente que acababa de ocurrirle a Judal, no alcanzó a darse cuenta hasta ese momento. Sinbad vestía extraño. ¿Qué clase de ropas horrendas eran esas? Una malla de red metálica, y una camisa del mismo tejido, de esas que solían utilizar los caballeros. Pero no sólo él, todos los generales iban de forma similar, a excepción de Masrur y Drakon, y tal vez, Spartos, ya que este siempre solía ir así. Se permitió mostrar su desacuerdo.

-Qué moda más horrenda. ¿Por qué demonios lleváis esas cosas? -Sinbad le miró un momento, y comenzó a reirse de manera leve.

-Cierto, no sabes de qué trata esto. -se aclaró la garganta. -Tres veces al año celebramos en Palacio una especie de juegos para examinar las capacidades físicas de los generales, y así conocer su nivel en cada una para luego saber si necesitan más o menos entrenamiento.

-Bueno, no se puede permitir que un general se descuide y tenga que depender sólo de magia, lo hacemos para estar seguros de que esto no ocurre. Y no sólo nosotros, Sinbad también está obligado. -terminó Ja'far, tranquilo. -Y no es por moda. Estos trajes permiten una gran movilidad, y son perfectos para este tipo de cosas, ya que no estorban ni limitan los movimientos del cuerpo. -ante esa respuesta, el magi oscuro frunció un poco el ceño, y miró a los dos fanalis, al rubio esgrimista y al hombre dragón.

-¿Y ellos, por qué no lo llevan? -usó tono de acusación.

-Alibaba y Morgiana no son generales, pero pueden participar si desean. Aparte, sus ropas estan bien, al igual que las de Masrur y Drakon. -explicó esta vez el Rey.

-Se supone que Yamuraiha debería ser la que supervisa los ejercicios, ¿dónde se ha metido? -el oficial pecoso se quejó.

-Aladdin tampoco está aquí. -el rubio se rascó la cabeza.

-Por ahí vienen. -señaló Sharrkan con el dedo, haciendo que los demás voltearan. -¿Dónde estabais?

-¡Nada! -respondió el joven de cabello azul, casi sin dejar terminar de preguntar al espadachín, llevándose varias miradas confusas. El pequeño niño no acostumbraba a mentir, y se le daba de pena.

-¿Eh? -Sharrkan se había quedado con la nariz arrugada.

-Quiere decir que no hay nada allí. -señaló la maga la dirección de la que venían. -Escuchamos un pequeño ruido y fuimos a ver, pero no hay nada. -rio nerviosa, sin ser consciente de que tenía sobre ella una entrecerrada mirada dorada.

-No importa, el caso es que ya estáis aquí. -suspiró el albino. -¿Cuál será la primera prueba, Yamuraiha? Recuerda que eres tú quien escoge el orden.

-Cierto. -sonrió, acercándose un poco. -¿Tú también participas, Judal?

-Ni de coña.

-¿Por qué no? Será entretenido, y tus ropas son adecuadas. -trató de convencer la maga de agua.

-¡He dicho que...!

-¡Sí, vas a participar! Es mejor que estar enfurruñado todo el rato. -sentenció Sinbad con una sonrisa triunfante, devolviéndole una pequeña venganza para que supiera cómo se sentía que alguien ajeno tomara la decisión por él. -Además, fui yo quien se cargó tu buen humor de hoy, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-¡No voy a...!

-¡Pues decidido! Judal también juega. -la mujer dio un pequeño brinco, juntando las palmas de sus manos y haciéndolas sonar.

-¿Por qué ya nadie me escucha?... -se deprimió rodeado de un aura oscura ondulante, tapándose la cara y provocando un par de risas. Sinbad le palmeó el hombro.

-Vamos, te vas a divertir.

-Ya... -gruñó sarcástico.

-¡Yo también me apunto! -saltó en el medio del grupo el pequeño magi.

-Bien. -la maga de agua colocó sobre el suelo once relojes de arena. -Estuve perfeccionando estos pequeñines para hoy. Cada uno de ellos está conectado con magia al cuerpo de cada uno de vosotros, para saber quién incumple o no las reglas leyendo las reacciones físicas que tengáis. No sabía que Judal iba a hacerlo también, pero le tuve en cuenta y creé uno más, por si acaso. -vio de inmediato cómo ambos magis se inclinaban a comerse con la mirada aquellos objetos.

-¡Increíble! ¡Señorita Yamu, eres fascinante! -alagó Aladdin con brillo en sus ojos.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero te has convertido en la persona a la que más admiro. -confesó el oráculo con una sonrisa infantil sin dejar de mirar emocionado cada recipiente.

Escuchar eso hizo que Sinbad se atragantara con su propia saliva a la vez que sintió un leve ardor en el pecho junto con algo de... ¿molestia? ¿No se suponía que Judal le admiraba a él? Incluso el mismo chico se lo dijo algunas veces. ¿Así de fácil cambiaba de objetivo? Eso en su interior... ¿eran celos? Y por si no pudiera ponerse peor; celos de Yamuraiha. _-Esto es tan ridículo..._

-Oh, chicos, ya basta. -se sonrojó haciéndoles un gesto delicado con la mano, aparentando estar avergonzada. El Rey arrugó la cara de manera cómica al verla, como si acabara de chupar un limón. Ella recuperó su postura, apoyando las manos sobre su cintura y carraspeando la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes. -En total, serán seis juegos. La primera prueba se basará en velocidad máxima. La distancia será corta. Recorreréis lo más rápido que podáis desde aquí hasta llegar al extremo lateral del patio. Y está prohibido utilizar el poder de un Djinn o magia. -miró de reojo al magi oscuro, quien se dio cuenta, chasqueando la lengua. -La arena de los relojes está calculada para contar una hora generalmente, se detendrá cuando hayáis finalizado tocando el muro. Tened cuidado, si os detenéis en medio de un juego también se parará. Ganará el que menos arena haya dejado caer.

-Esto es una completa idiotez. -se quejó el azabache.

-Puede, pero es útil para saber si hemos mejorado o empeorado, y así tú también podrás saberlo. -sonrió el hombre de cabello lila sin darse cuenta de que el magi oscuro se había encogido un poco, como temiendo algo.

-¿Preparados? -el grupo ya estaba en posición.

 _-No..._

-¿Listos?

 _-Mierda, voy a morir..._

-¡Ya!

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse sin su consentimiento. ¿De verdad estaba corriendo? Se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente. Daba zancadas amplias lo más rápido que podía, tocando el límite, ya que su cuerpo no le permitía alcanzar más velocidad de movimiento. Y aun así se estaba quedando atrás. Muy atrás. Apretó los dientes, maldiciendo internamente sus propias capacidades. Incluso Kougyoku era más veloz que él a pesar de no ser partidaria por el ejercicio. En algún momento se verían reflejadas las consecuencias de recurrir diariamente a la levitación, y ahí tenía dos; su pésima velocidad y la apariencia de sus piernas. El no usarlas demasiado había acabado por dejarlas finas e intactas, sin ejercitar ni mejorar. Culpa suya, por supuesto. Observaba desesperado desde atrás como el resto se alejaba, aumentando más su impotencia. ¡Hasta Aladdin alcanzaba, como mínimo, a mantenerse cerca de ellos! Trató de romper, descontrolado, el límite que su cuerpo le inculcaba, pero eso era algo imposible. Por lo que, no pudo más que intentar, en vano, aumentar más la velocidad. Esa simple situación sin mucha importancia le estaba hundiendo psicológicamente. No pudo soportarlo más. En el momento en el que el grupo alcanzó el muro, unos antes que otros, pero con varios segundos de diferencia, transformó su carrera en caminar, y de caminar pasó a quedarse quieto. Apenas llevaba recorrida la mitad. Tan débil, tan ridículo... Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca, dispuesto a marcharse a donde estuviera completamente solo. Yamuraiha, quien estuvo viendo atentamente la carrera, le agarró el brazo.

-¿Adónde vas? -su voz parecía preocupada. No recibió respuesta. Hizo que el magi oscuro se girara hacia ella con la cabeza gacha. Ella le tomó de las manos. -Judal, no pasa nada. Sólo es un juego. -silencio. -Vamos, no te desanimes. No eres la única persona que no es rápida, yo tampoco lo soy. Y para qué sepas, es una desventaja que sólo magos más poderosos sufren. -con aquel último comentario alentador consiguió que Judal levantara la cabeza, con la boca torcida, para luego sonreír de lado.

-Ya sabía que era poderoso. -le sacó una leve risa a la mujer.

Sinbad, que venía exhausto junto al resto, observó desde lejos con ojos confusos. - _¿No estaba participando Judal también?_ -él vio que el oráculo comenzó a correr antes al mismo tiempo que los demás. ¿Acaso se había hecho daño durante la carrera? Visualizó algo que no le gustó nada; el magi oscuro se veía ofuscado. Aceleró el paso, dejando un poco más atrás al resto, viendo como la maga de agua le tomaba las manos, para luego reír y soltarlas.

-Eso ha sido intenso. -habló jadeante cuando llegó, pues aún no terminaba de recuperar el aliento.

-Lo he visto, por un momento pensé que no llegaríais a frenar y que os comeríais el muro. -bromeó Yamuraiha, provocando una risa nasal en el azabache, quien se imaginó a todos estampados.

Judal notó como le tiraban de la mano hacia atrás.

-¡Has visto eso! ¡He conseguido mantenerme! Más o menos... ¡Pero lo he hecho! Por un momento me recordó a mis primeras clases en Magnostadt. -informó alegremente el magi más pequeño, mas se detuvo un momento a pensar. -¿Cómo has llegado aquí antes que todos? ¿No me digas que has llegado el primero y no nos hemos dado cuenta? -le brillaron los ojos.

-Tsk, cállate. -el oráculo se liberó del agarre de forma violenta, dejando al niño confuso y solo con los dos adultos. Aladdin suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia el grupo.

-Bien. Todos parecéis tener una buena velocidad, aunque unos más que otros. Sobre todo Morgiana, Masrur y Pisti. -la maga les sonrió. -Os habéis adelantado bastante. -dijo, mostrando los tres relojes que les correspondían, y que apenas tenían arena en la parte inferior del recipiente. -Hay cinco minutos de descanso entre cada juego, así que, aprovechadlos bien.

Y eso hicieron, unos se sentaron, otros se tiraron, y los que sobraban se mantenían aún de pie. Sinbad aprovechó el ambiente entretenido para continuar hablándole a Yamuraiha.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó a la vez que miraba a Judal, que estaba apartado del resto, de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirando al infinito con gesto molesto.

-Has visto mi velocidad al correr, ¿verdad, Sinbad? -se abrazó los brazos con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos azules.

-Sí, y es horriblemente mala. -sonrió con pena, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo, preguntándose qué tenía que ver eso con el magi.

-Pues la de Judal es peor. Muchísimo peor. -dijo con lástima, haciendo que el Rey abriera un poco los ojos, observándole. -Apenas alcanzó a recorrer la mitad cuando ya todos habíais terminado. Creo que se disgustó consigo mismo y abandonó por eso. -ante eso, el monarca suspiró pesadamente.

-Iré a hablar con él. -informó y caminó dejando a la maga atrás, y yendo hacia su joven objetivo. Cuando llegó, le posó la mano sobre el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres, Rey idiota? -saltó de mal humor.

-Sólo venía a ver cómo estabas. -sonrió.

-No te importa. -escupió de mala manera. -Por cierto, te ves ridículo así. -insultó, refiriéndose a la ropa. Sinbad torció la boca.

-Para ti siempre me veo ridículo.

-Será porque ya lo eres de por sí. -atacó con una sonrisa arrogante, dejando el autoestima del Rey por los suelos.

-¿No me puedes decir algo bonito por una vez? -se quejó. -Encima de que vengo porque me preocupo por ti y tú me respondes mal. Así a cualquiera se le van las ganas de estar contigo.

-Pues márchate si no tienes ganas. -frunció el ceño.

-No he dicho eso, malinterpretas todo lo que digo. -se palmeó la frente.

-Será la culpa del que no sabe explicarse.

-Ah... -ahí le había pillado. -Vale, eso es cierto. -lo dicho hizo que el magi oscuro soltara una escueta risa. Se felicitó a sí mismo, al menos había conseguido que el ánimo Judal se alzara un poco... acosta del suyo. Inconvenientes sin mucha importancia, según él.

Y así durante esos cinco minutos, el más joven lanzando pullas al más adulto, quien las recibía tranquilo, como siempre había sido.

-La segunda prueba es la de fuerza explosiva. -anunció a la vez que Masrur colocaba un caja al lado de ella. -En esta se mide la tensión que tienen los músculos al realizar un movimiento repentino. Contra más tensión haya, más fuerza habrá en el movimiento. En esta deberéis saltar desde el sitio con los pies juntos y quedar de pie sobre la caja, que tiene la medida mínima. Masrur se pondrá detrás de la caja por si alguien no alcanza a saltar bien y se tropieza. Y una cosa más, los tres mejores en el ejercicio anterior lo realizaran los últimos, algo así como un poco de tiempo extra para relajarse. Esta vez los relojes de arena no tendrán nada que ver aquí.

-Odio... estos... juegos. -dijo pausadamente. -Quiero irme a mi cama. -aquel comentario caprichoso le sacó unas cuantas carcajadas a Sinbad.

-Aguanta un poco, ya irás cuando terminemos.

La prueba transcurrió efectivamente. Aladdin había sido el único en tropezarse en el primer intento, sin embargo, terminó subiéndose con éxito la segunda vez. Cosa que no pasó con el otro magi, quien también había caído la primera vez, siendo recogido por el fanalis para evitar estamparse. El segundo intento también falló, por lo que, ya en un tercero, era tal el estrés que ni se molestó en intentarlo, ignorando por completo las insistencias de Alibaba, Aladdin y Sinbad. Con aquello se hacía bastante obvio que todos sus impresionantes saltos durante peleas eran realizados siempre con ayuda de la levitación.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto?! ¡No soy rápido y no sé saltar! ¡Sólo estoy siendo ridiculizado! -los gritos de Judal comenzaban a engullir la paciencia del Rey, quien ya no sabía que más hacer.

-Está bien, no voy a obligarte a seguir. Puedes irte. -permitió, dejando salir un sonoro suspiro.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Eso quieres?! ¡Pues ahora te jodes, porque no me voy a ir y voy a seguir jugando! -le sacó la lengua con enfado. Sinbad empezó a mover los brazos en el aire aleatoriamente y a agarrarse los pelos bajo una expresión de confusión y desesperación nunca antes vista, como si le ayudaran a tratar de entender lo inentendible.

-Vas a hacer que me explote la cabeza... -se quejó con tono ronco.

-No estaría mal. -volvió a cambiar de humor, mostrando ahora una sonrisa bromista.

Algunos observaban la graciosa escena evitando reírse de su Rey, quien se veía al límite de la cordura.

-Ya, cálmate. -aconsejó Yamuraiha, quien debía explicar el siguiente juego. -Vamos a poner en práctica la resistencia esta vez. Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo podéis soportar corriendo sin deteneros. -Judal se puso pálido al escuchar la palabra "corriendo", y ella se había cerciorado, por lo que pasó a explicar mejor. -En esta prueba correréis a la velocidad que queráis, no es necesario ir rápido. Lo único es que no vale caminar. Cada uno irá a su propio ritmo. Deberéis soportar veinte minutos, y hemos tenido la suerte de que una vuelta entera alrededor del Palacio es exactamente eso. Así que, ese será el circuito. -sonrió. -La arena de los relojes bajará cuando empecéis. Si después de eso os detenéis o camináis, los relojes se bloquearán, dando por finalizado el juego para los que lo hagan. Como he dicho antes, la arena tarda una hora en caer toda, pero no significa que debáis tardar más, pues los veinte minutos son la medida promedio que aguanta un humano normal y corriente.

-¿Podemos empezar ya? Me aburro. -corroboró Sharrkan, ansioso.

-Hala, vale, empezad a correr. -hizo un gesto con la mano, como echándoles de allí.

¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Tal vez, la estupidez del Rey de Sindria se le estaba contagiando. _-Egh..._ -hizo un leve gesto de desagrado mientras corría de nuevo, esta vez, a un ritmo soportable. Ya no estaba realmente sólo, pues tenía a Alibaba, a Spartos y a Aladdin delante, mas luego a Sinbad y a Hinahoho detrás, aunque cada uno a una distancia considerable. Le dio un leve tic en la ceja a la vez que sudaba frío. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios había continuado jugando, pero no tenía la intención de quedar una cuarta vez en evidencia. Su ego ya había sido suficientemente dañado como para permitirlo una vez más.

Recorrió poco menos de la mitad estando justo detrás de todos los edificios que conformaban el Palacio, con el tiempo de siete u ocho minutos y ya se encontraba al límite de la asfixia. El ejercicio no era lo suyo. Poseía su abdomen marcado por simple genética, cosa que no le había dicho a nadie. Siempre dijo que fueron sesiones de abdominales las que le dieron eso, pero sólo se estaba echando falsas flores, puesto que nunca movió un maldito dedo. Lo único que Al-Thamen le permitió ejercitar fue su magia. Su velocidad estaba descendiendo, las piernas le pesaban cuales sacos, y su pecho se sentía pinchado a la vez que quemado. Pero no podía detenerse, más bien, no quería. Tener que pasar otra vez por una derrota ya no era una opción. Hacía un rato que los dos hombres que tenía detrás le habían adelantado, los cuales iban últimos a parte de él, aunque Sinbad pareció aminorar, quedándose unos metros cerca de él, por lo que, en ese momento, lo tenía delante. El ardor en su pecho aumentó, cerrándole aún más la tráquea, obligándole a respirar fuerte por la boca.

-No puedo... más. -dijo para sí mismo, pensando que no sería escuchado, aunque no fuera así. El Rey giró ligeramente la cabeza, mirando de reojo al azabache que tenía detrás. Disminuyó hasta quedar a su lado, desconcertando al joven de ojos carmesí. -¿Qué haces? -preguntó rápido de un tirón, tratando de no malgastar el escaso aire que le entraba.

-¿De verdad no puedes más? -la voz del monarca jadeaba, pero no sonaba cansada.

-¡No te burles de mí! -alzó el volumen, lo que provocó que se asfixiara por unos momentos, respirando más forzado. Si seguía con esa mala ventilación pulmonar terminaría mareándose y, posiblemente, desmayándose. Si no se detenía terminaría cayendo, ya estuviera consciente o no, por lo que el adulto se adelantó de nuevo, poco menos de un metro de él, colocándose esta vez justo delante, corriendo al mismo tiempo que se agachaba levemente.

-Sube. -tenía la intención de llevarle en la espalda, aunque no sabía si Judal aceptaría.

-No... Idiota... Esta vez tengo que... llegar corriendo. -trató de explicar aun sabiendo que no debía hablar mientras se forzaba.

-No vas a llegar ni el último si continúas, mírate. -avisó el hombre de cabello lila, queriendo hacerle ver que no estaba en condiciones de seguir con esa prueba. -No tienes velocidad, ni tienes impulso propio para saltar, ni tampoco posees resistencia pero, ¿y qué? ¿Y qué si el reloj de arena se detiene? ¿Eso importa acaso? -recibió un silencio agotador por parte del oráculo. -No eres un general de la Alianza, no estás obligado a esto. Así que, rompe las reglas como siempre haces. Vamos. -incitó sonriente de manera cómplice. Consiguió que a Judal se le escapara una sonrisa. Inmediatamente, vio y sintió como los brazos del magi oscuro se posaban sobre sus hombros y los rodeaban, señal que interpretó de forma correcta para tomar los muslos de este por debajo y alzarlos, haciendo que le apresaran la cintura para más seguridad y estabilidad. Fue entonces que volvió a recuperar su anterior ritmo, que era más rápido. Notó que las piernas que sujetaba tiritaban aun estando en reposo, dándose cuenta de que el azabache se había forzado demasiado. -Qué irónico que seas capaz de resistir a heridas mortales y no a un recorrido. -rio, recibiendo un leve tirón de pelo, en venganza, del oráculo, que no le hizo daño realmente.

-Eres imbécil. -sonrió.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-¡Hah! ¡Lo admites! -asomó la cabeza por encima de su hombro, casi chocando mejillas.

-Lo admití hace un tiempo, otra cosa es que no te hayas enterado. -insinuó, queriendo picarle.

-Humm... -infló los cachetes en un puchero. -Muy mal, Sinbad. Tienes que contarme esas cosas. -este soltó una carcajada.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima.

Pocos minutos después, el magi de Kou parecía haber recuperado la energía, por el simple hecho de que había escalado un poco por la espalda del Rey, casi provocando que se cayera, para terminar sentándose sobre sus hombros, rodeándole esta vez por debajo de la mandíbula con las manos, y quedar más alto, mientras que Sinbad le sujetaba por debajo de las rodillas por si perdía el equilibrio.

-¡Arre! ¡Más deprisa! -gritó animado a la vez que pateaba con la parte trasera de los pies las costillas del Rey, como si él tuviera espuelas y el monarca fuera un caballo.

-¡No hagas eso, duele! -se quejó, aumentando un poco la velocidad. Aunque estuvieran ya cerca del final, debía mantener el ritmo para no agotarse antes de tiempo.

-¡Que "arras", te digo!

-¡¿Esa palabra existe siquiera?! -alzo el volumen de su voz, aunque de un modo quejica.

-¡Ni lo sé, ni me importa! ¡Sólo corre! -rio, y Sinbad no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sintió cómo su rostro se calentaba de más y las comisuras de sus labios alzarse en una amplia sonrisa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Judal reírse así. Aquello le realizó el espíritu. Había sido una risa completamente sincera. Tan agradable, tan graciosa, tan melódica...

-Ya han pasado quince minutos y Sinbad aún no aparece. Y Judal tampoco. -se impacientó Alibaba.

-El reloj de arena que asigné a Judal se detuvo hace unos minutos, debe de haberse puesto a caminar, pero el de Sinbad aún continúa. Es raro que no haya llegado ya. -Yamuraiha posó un dedo sobre su mentón.

-¿Qué rayos...? ¿Y eso? -Ja'far señaló, llamando la atención del resto. Sin saber la razón, observaron cómo la maga de agua y Aladdin chillaban de alegría, para luego volver a dirigir sus miradas confusas a aquello, ignorando al par de locos. Detrás de una de las torres más cercanas, sobresalía por encima de esta lo que parecía ser una brillante luz rosada. Pocos segundos después, desapareció. -¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar ahí?...

-¡Están allí! ¡Vamos, acelera! -sonrió emocionado. Eso de estar montado sobre alguien mientras este corría le era divertido.

-¡Voy todo lo rápido que puedo! ¡No es fácil correr sin dejar que tú te caigas! -y es que, llevaba razón. Si Sinbad aumentaba la velocidad, la poco segura postura del oráculo se vería afectada, pudiendo provocarle perder el equilibrio.

-Pues si ese es el caso... -Judal se dejó caer hacia atrás y liberó sus piernas de los brazos del monarca de manera rápida para no permitirle agarrarlas de nuevo. Levitó en el aire y pateó con ambas plantas de los pies la espalda del Rey, regalándole rapidez extra. -¡Ahora sí, corre! -no sabía por qué, pero le encantaba ver a Sinbad esforzándose físicamente. Se veía tan... atrayente.

Dos minutos aproximadamente fue lo que transcurrió hasta que el Rey se dignó a aparecer corriendo y exhausto frente a lo demás, seguido, un poco más alejado, de Judal, quien caminaba sonriente y tranquilo.

-¡Ya llegué! -se detuvo frente a ellos jadeando, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, inclinado hacia delante y mirándoles nervioso.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta. -contestó el oficial albino. -Y supongo que fue él quien te retrasó. -dijo, observando como el magi oscuro llegaba.

-¡Jaja! Seh. -afirmó animado y con tono insinuante el aludido.

-Ya lo ha dicho él... -rio tenso, incorporándose. Notó cómo las miradas de los otros dos magos presentes le observaban más intensas de lo normal, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Bueeeeno~... -Yamuraiha dio una palmada, mas no separó las manos después. -Pues creo que podemos comenzar con el cuarto juego.

-¡Pero si acabo de llegar! -replicó el, aún cansado, monarca.

-No pasa nada. En este no hace falta moverse. -sonrió.

-¿En qué clase de ejercicio físico no hay que moverse? -preguntó un poco desconfiado Ja'far.

-¿En este? -rio. -A lo que voy; será de flexibilidad. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es sentaros abriendo las piernas estiradas hasta donde podáis e inclinaros hacia delante. A partir de aquí ya no necesitaremos más los relojes.

-Oh. -soltó inconscientemente el oráculo, aunque sin ningún tono en especial.

-Bien, será uno por uno, no quiero mezclar los resultados de este juego por error. -aclaró.

Y así pasaron, uno por uno. Ninguno de ellos destacaba demasiado, pero no les faltaba elasticidad. Sobre todo a Ja'far. Este había conseguido abrirse ligeramente más, formando un ángulo obtuso, mas la inclinación de su torso era similar a la del resto.

-¿No haces este, Judal? -preguntó Yamuraiha.

-No sé. -parecía estar pensándolo.

-No tardarás nada, venga. -trató de convencer ella con una sonrisa suplicante.

-Agh, vale. -accedió con una leve molestia. Dejó arrastrar sus pies en el suelo, sentándose y abriéndose rápidamente en un perfecto ángulo llano, y encima, de brazos cruzados, como si no se hubiera esforzado, obligando a los demás a mirar la gran elasticidad que poseía.

-Madre mía... -soltó por lo bajo el Rey, en shock.

-Pero... ¡¿Tú de qué estás hecho?! -se sorprendió la mujer de cabello azul.

-¿De gelatina? -alcanzó a preguntar el pequeño magi con sorpresa.

-¿De carne y huesos? -dijo marcando cada sílaba mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Aladdin.

-Ti... tienes que agachar el torso lo más que puedas... -dijo, aun un poco paralizada. Judal no tardó en apoyar desde su vientre hasta su pecho en el suelo, alcanzándolo perfectamente, con los codos apoyados y las manos sosteniendo los lados de su mandíbula, dejando caer el peso de su cabeza mientras observaba con calma los ojos azules ajenos, que se habían abierto un poco más.

-Impresionante... -fue lo que alcanzó a comentar Drakon.

Sinbad había sido uno de los que se había quedado con la boca abierta, literalmente. Creía que las únicas que podían alcanzar ese límite elástico eran las bailarinas profesionales, pero tal parecía que no. El oráculo de Kou también podía. Cuántas cosas podían hacerse posibles con esa ventaja...

-Cierra la boca si no quieres que te meta un alacrán en ella. -comentó el magi oscuro, quien ya se había levantado, acercándose sabiendo que el Rey no se estaba percatando de su presencia. Al menos, hasta que dijo eso, pues la había cerrado de golpe, mirándole con esos ojos dorados en expresión sorprendida, y provocando una risa en el azabache.

-¡Jaja! Parece que Judal os ha dejado por los suelos en esta prueba. -rio la maga, llevándose un par de miradas de reproche. -Este será el quinto y último ejercicio serio, el siguiente será más para entretenimiento que otra cosa, pero también cuenta. Ahora se medirá el equilibrio. Judal, ven. -le llamó, viendo como se acercaba. Tal vez ella fuera la única persona de allí en la que confiaba realmente. -Necesito que me ayudes con tu Magia de Hielo. -la maga levanto un bajo muro de agua de medio metro y miró al magi mientras lo mantenía. -¿Puedes congelarlo?

-Claro que puedo, ¿por qué mago de clase baja me tomas? -no había entendido realmente el verdadero significado de ese "puedes". Con un arrogante movimiento de dedo, heló el muro, dejándolo sólido. -Qué simple.

-Gracias. -sonrió, mas no obtuvo realmente una respuesta, sólo una mirada ladeada. -Caminaréis de ida y vuelta sobre esto, aunque si conseguís sólo la ida, también está bien.

-¡Yo primero! -Aladdin se subió emocionado. Ese día parecía haber despertado de muy bien humor, y posiblemente por una razón con larga trenza. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Sólo un par de pasos le hicieron falta para caerse y ser cogido por Morgiana. El pequeño magi rio. -Bueno, al menos lo he intentado. -consiguió sacar unas cuantas sonrisas a algunos de los presentes.

Y de nuevo, ninguno parecía tener problemas para ir y volver sobre aquel muro de hielo, hasta que le tocó el turno a Judal. Este ya se quejaba menos de los juegos y no oponía resistencia como al inicio. Caminaba pisando lo más seguro posible, aplicando fuerza inconscientemente también. Por desgracia, no era algo que se debiera hacer, pues al colocar el siguiente pie, la fuerza aplicada hizo que resbalara, terminando por perder el equilibrio y caer de lado. Esperó el inminente golpe contra el suelo, el cual nunca llegó. Fue recogido en el aire por Sinbad, a quien apenas le dio tiempo para saber de qué forma le debía sostener. Simplemente, se había apresurado a atraparle antes de que terminara de caer. El magi oscuro abrió los ojos que había cerrado fuertemente por pensar en el golpe. Se encontró siendo cargado a estilo nupcial por el Rey. Había ocurrido tan rápido que el bloqueo aún no se marchaba de las mentes de ninguno de los dos, dejándoles mirándose mutuamente en silencio. Hasta que se escuchó un sonido sordo que les hizo sobresaltarse, rompiendo en contacto visual para dirigirlo al origen del sonido. Yamuraiha se había desplomado cómicamente en el suelo con cara de ensoñación.

-¡Bájame! -Judal parecía haber salido del corto trance, sacando también a Sinbad debido al volumen de la queja. Este le bajó inmediatamente, con un notable rubor.

Ah, esos ojos carmesí, cómo los amaba. Podría haberse pasado mirándolos mientras cargaba al dueño de estos durante toda la eternidad.

Sin avisar nada, después de recuperarse, la maga de agua separo al grupo en dos, esta vez incluyéndose ella. Había escogido aleatoriamente a dos personas, que resultaron ser Sinbad y Ja'far, y los separó para formar el resto. En el Equipo Lila; Sinbad, Masrur, Hinahoho, Pisti, Aladdin y Morgiana. En el Equipo Blanco; Ja'far, Sharrkan, Drakon, Judal, Alibaba y la propia Yamuraiha. Esta última dibujó tres rayas en el suelo de tierra con una rama, dejando bastante espacio entre ellas, y formó con ayuda de Aladdin y Judal una bola de agua que fuera más o menos sólida, utilizando a la vez Magia de Calor y de Hielo sobre la esfera acuática.

-Bien, este es el último. Aquí se determinará la velocidad de reacción; los reflejos y la capacidad para reaccionar a ellos. -botó la bola azul translúcido, que tras las modificaciones mágicas de frío y calor había adquirido elasticidad a la vez que solidez. -Hay que lanzar la esfera por detrás de la línea que los dos grupos tenemos delante a los del equipo contrario, para golpearles con ella en alguna zona del cuerpo. La otra línea que tenemos detrás ambos equipos marca el límite del campo asignado, no podéis cruzarla, si no será trampa por alejaros demasiado. El que sea tocado por la esfera será eliminado y se colocará detrás de la línea trasera del equipo contrario. Si la bola cruza esa línea, la persona eliminada que esté tras esta podrá lanzarla para eliminar a los de este equipo. Podéis atraparla y tirarla si no se os cae de las manos, pero si eso pasa, seréis igualmente eliminados. ¿Entendido? -caminó hasta posicionarse justo detrás de la raya central que separaba ambos campos y lanzó sin avisar en dirección a Pisti, quien la esquivó por los pelos.

-¡Hey! -se quejó la rubia. Inmediatamente, Morgiana la atrapó y la lanzó rápidamente hacia la maga. Tan veloz había sido que ni tiempo le dio a esta a moverse, siendo golpeada por el objeto en la pierna.

-¿Es enserio?... -pareció deprimirse.

-¡Si ni te has movido! -se quejó el oráculo.

-¡No lo había visto venir! -respondió del mismo modo, ya cruzando el campo contrario con la esfera en sus manos para colocarse tras la línea trasera de este.

-Ahora pueden alcanzarnos desde ambos lados, estad atentos. -aconsejó el Rey.

Yamuraiha lanzó haciendo parábola, y confundiendo a los contrarios. Su objetivo no era golpear, sino...

Ja'far tomó el objeto en al aire y lanzó con fuerza, dándole a Aladdin en la espalda, ya que no le dio tiempo a voltearse.

-¡Id a por los menos habilidosos, son más rápidos de eliminar! ¡Así luego nos centraremos mejor en los que son buenos! -ordenó con confianza. Parecía tener más porte de Rey que el propio Sinbad y todo.

-¡Hey! ¡No te pases! ¡No voy a seguir tus inútiles consejos! -reclamó Judal.

-¡¿Vas a arriesgarte a perder?! -regañó.

-¡Agh! ¡Vale, pero sólo porque quiero ganar! -terminó aceptando a regañadientes.

-Nosotros haremos lo contrario, así contrarrestaremos su plan. -sonrió Sinbad a los de su grupo, recibiendo acuerdo por parte de ellos.

Aladdin tiró la esfera, pero su mano resbaló, impidiéndole apuntar, por lo que calló aleatoriamente sobre el campo enemigo. Esta vez fue Drakon quien la tomó.

-Ostras... -maldijo Hinahoho por lo bajo, retrocediendo a la vez que sus compañeros.

-Esta va a doler. -se animó a terminar el monarca con el mismo tono asustadizo. Ese golpe iba a ser muy potente...

Ambos iban muy igualados. De acuerdo al plan del equipo de Ja'far, habían conseguido echar a todos los "despistados", por lo que, quedaban únicamente Masrur y Sinbad. Estos, sin embargo, se habían cargado a los que ellos consideraron como habilidosos, dejando solos a Judal y a Alibaba, quienes se notaban bastante tensos, ya que aún nadie había tratado de darles.

-Cojonudo... -comentó nervioso y con los pelos de punta el azabache.

-Aún soy joven para morir, ni siquiera he tenido una novia. -lloriqueó el rubio.

Ja'far había sido al que habían eliminado, dejando a los dos jóvenes expuestos. El albino les hizo un gesto desde detrás del equipo contrario, y lanzó hacia arriba para pasársela en lugar de tratar de golpear a alguno de los dos rivales que quedaban. Esta vez, Alibaba la tomó y corrió sin demasiada confianza, lanzando la esfera hacia Hinahoho. El esgrimista tembló. El gran hombre de cabello azul la había atrapado en el aire y se la estaba devolviendo. Se movió, intentando esquivar, pero fue alcanzado en el talón. Qué poca suerte.

-¡No! -se quejó, caminando a coger la bola azulada.

-¡Depende de ti ahora, Judal! -gritó desde lejos Sharrkan. -¡Demuestra que eres un monstruo! -trató de animar a su manera.

-¿Qué?... -al aludido le corrió una gota de sudor frío por la sien. ¿Ese tío le consideraba un monstruo? ¿O era una forma de hablar? Aunque tampoco le dio demasiadas vueltas.

-Pero mira quién nos queda. -sonrió gracioso el Rey.

-Vete a la mierda. -se enervó, tenso, recibiendo el pase de Alibaba, quien ya estaba con el resto de sus compañeros expulsados.

-¿Estás asustado? -continuó con su sonrisa.

-Asustado mi culo. -escupió rabioso, lanzando lo más fuerte que pudo, mas se le olvidó apuntar hacia dónde. Tremendo error. El de cabello azul volvió a cogerla, y repitió lo mismo que con el rubio.

Falló. Judal se había movido hacia un lado, dejando pasar el objeto esférico. Morgiana, quien estaba tras la línea de eliminados, se la tiró veloz. Otro fallo por parte del Equipo Lila, que hizo que la fanalis chasqueara la lengua. El magi oscuro volvió a librarse de ser rozado siquiera.

-Maldita sea… -maldijo Sinbad por lo bajo mientras la tomaba y lanzaba para darle, esta vez hacia el pecho. Y otra vez, el oráculo la esquivó doblándose hacia atrás. -¡No me lo creo!

-Este juego empieza a gustarme. –sonrió, volviendo a doblarse, esta vez de lado, evitando ser golpeado de nuevo, esta vez por Spartos. Judal comenzó a reír animado. Hinahoho lo intentó otra vez, apuntando hacia el abdomen. Sin embargo, el oráculo se agachó de golpe, abriendo las piernas como antes había hecho en la prueba de flexibilidad, y volvió a incorporarse. -¡Más! ¡Vamos, seguid lanzando! –animó. Estaba empezando a sentir ese descontrol que solía inundarle cuando peleaba seriamente. Masrur pareció hacerle caso, y se la tiró cual proyectil. Gran sorpresa para ellos, pues había acabado en las manos pálidas del azabache, quien inmediatamente golpeó con ella al hombre de cabello azul sin darle tiempo a nada. -¡Sí!

-¡El chico es bueno! -añadió Drakon, sorprendido.

-¡Lo ha hecho! –gritó Alibaba lleno de alegría.

-¡Sólo queda Sin! –el albino tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-¡Túmbale, Judal! –chilló la maga, asustando bastante al Rey, que la miró de reojo con ojos desencajados, mientras Hinahoho cruzaba al lado del nombrado, llegando a la zona eliminada.

De nuevo, los rápidos reflejos del magi oscuro evitaban todos y cada uno de los lanzamientos. Uno tras otro sin descanso. Y eso ya era un problema, su poca resistencia estaba decayendo, haciendo más pesados y lentos sus movimientos.

-¡Está al límite, es nuestro momento! –gritó Hinahoho a la vez que volvía a tirar. Su estrés fue un inconveniente, pues le regaló sin querer la esfera al muchacho, quien la tomó velozmente y apuntó a un desesperado Sinbad.

-¡Ah! –el monarca se asustó dando un paso hacia un lado antes de tiempo. Gran error, pues el magi se dio cuenta de la dirección, recalculando la trayectoria en el último momento. Sinbad ya no sabía si acelerar o retroceder. Iba a ser golpeado. Ya no había nada que hacer, y lo sabía, todo por dejar que se alzaran sus nervios en pleno juego. Fue alcanzado en el muslo.

Silencio.

-Le ha dado… -dijo en voz baja Sharrkan.

-¡Waaaaaahhh! –Yamuraiha corrió en dirección al oráculo de Kou, siendo seguida en el mismo estado por Alibaba. Ambos se lanzaron sobre él, tirándole.

-¡Hemos ganado! –Sharkkan salió tras ellos, tirándose gratuitamente también. Aunque no alcanzó a hacerlo sobre los otros tres, pues Judal se había librado de ellos, apartándose los tres de donde estaban, provocando que el originario de Heliohapt se estrellara en plancha. –Ah…

-¿Tú ibas a tirarte sobre mí también? ¡¿Tú?! -se sorprendió el magi. ¿Tanta confianza le habían tomado? Esa pregunta hizo que varios rieran.

-Enhorabuena, esta vez me has vencido. –Sinbad le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Judal observó en shock por unos segundos, y a continuación sonrió de lado, tomando su mano.

¿Era eso felicidad? ¿La alegría de estar rodeado de personas que le aceptaban? Tal vez lo fuera. Pero, ¿qué era eso otro? Ese calor desbordando su pecho al rozar la mano ofrecida del Rey, ese oxígeno de temperatura ambiente que se calentaba dentro de su cuerpo, robándole el aliento.

 _-¿Qué es?..._

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Quería hacer algo distinto y entretenido, sobre cómo sería si nuestros personajes también se evaluaran físicamente, aunque también es importante en la historia. No me juzguen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tanto bailar me está dejando las rodillas hechas mierda. Esto de ser el bailarín guía es muy pesado ;-;**

 **Por cierto, se suma un fic más a la lista de fics SinJu en espera, estoy a rebosar de ideas(?)**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Sólo mío**

 _Pesadez e inquietud en su cuerpo muerto. La baja temperatura del piso se arrastraba sobre su piel, clavándole finas agujas de escalofríos. Sus párpados sometidos a la tensión de los hilos invisibles que los habían mantenido cosidos se abrían lentamente. Su emborronada vista veía negro, permitiéndole el paso a la dulce y curiosa mujer confusión a través del más hermoso túnel. Una potente luz le iluminó desde un lado, y después otra similar desde un ángulo diferente. Y luego otra, y otra, y otra. Todas ofreciendo el claro y deslumbrante tono difunto a su cuerpo tembloroso. Se incorporó sobre sus, ahora débiles, brazos, sintiendo el peso de sus cadenas amarradas a extremidades y cuello. Tirado sobre ese símbolo plasmado en el suelo a plena desnudez cubierta por una delicada túnica blanca. En el ambiente cerrado esos cantos reconocibles… Estaba en la sede de Al-Thamen, y como sospechó en esos segundos; rodeado de aquellas personas de rostro oculto._

 _-¿Ha tenido un descanso grato, joven Oráculo? –sintió la voz grave, profunda, en su espalda. ¿De qué iba todo esto? ¿No estaba hasta hace unos minutos en Sindria? Su rostro desencajado y confuso alertó al hombre, quien le miraba esta vez desde un lado. -¿Ha tenido un mal sueño?_

 _Un momento… ¿Había dicho "sueño"?_

 _-¿Qué?... –fue lo único que consiguió formular con ayuda de su mente en vacío blanquecino._

 _-¿Qué es esa expresión, querido Magi? Nunca antes había formado tal gesto. –aquel hombre pareció confundirse, el rostro de Judal estaba tan tenso y moribundo. -¿Se siente aterrado acaso? –mas el magi oscuro no respondió al instante._

 _-¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

 _-Buena pregunta, joven Oráculo. Tal parece que escuchó lo que no debía. No podíamos ignorarle ya que se había enterado del último paso para nuestra libertad. Antes de que consiguiera abandonar el Imperio, tras escuchar una pequeña conversación entre dos de nosotros, fue retenido, sin embargo, puede que se nos fuera un poco de las manos, quedando usted inconsciente. –pausó, observando la cara de horror del azabache. –Está comenzando a preocuparnos con esas muecas. ¿Quién le enseñó a realizarlas? Usted no es de los que muestra esa clase de gestos._

 _-¡Soltadme, viejos desgraciados! –tiró de las cadenas, enrabietado._

 _-Lo sentimos mucho, joven Magi, pero esta vez nos será imposible aceptar sus órdenes. Su misión fue adelantada y debe cumplir ella en este momento._

 _-¡¿Qué misión?!_

 _-La de traer un nuevo y más poderoso ser a este mundo, con la ofrenda de su alma y sangre. Siéntase bendecido y orgulloso por este honorable destino. Usted es el corazón de nuestra adorada profecía. Nuestro genuino salvador. –alzó los brazos en gesto de oración, dando inicio a los cantos endemoniados de aquellos magos malignos._

 _Judal abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, atravesado por la lanza cautiva de la realidad. No podía ser. No era posible. Todo lo que creyó vivir en ese pequeño país sureño… Los Generales desconfiando de él en un principio, el buen trato de Aladdin y sus dos amigos que tanto le irritaba, la sospechosa tolerancia del oficial pecoso… El día en el que se abrió por completo a Sinbad, cuando entregó su confianza, cuando confesó lo que estos malditos seres crueles le habían hecho y obligado a hacerse bajo los juegos psicológicos del dolor, sus conversaciones sin sentido, sus quejas, sus enredadas manipulaciones a costa de la confianza personal, sus pasatiempos infantiles, sus mimos gratuitos… Su creciente estupidez… Todo eso, habiendo sido sólo un sueño. Un jodido y maldito sueño. Era mentira. Todo aquello había sido falso, creado por su desesperada mente al borde de la amada y aberrante locura._

 _-Judal. –cantaron su nombre, iniciando el ritual condenado. Observaba, inundado de desesperación, hacia todas las direcciones sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que uno de ellos le llamaba, siendo no sólo uno en el momento, sino todos a coro. ¿Desde cuándo su nombre sonaba tan terrorífico y maligno? Como si invocaran al demonio ladrón de las almas inocentes lanzadas a las profundidades del Inframundo. Vio al hombre posicionarse frente a él, siendo portador de un largo filo nacido de la más pura plata._

 _-No…_

 _-La túnica blanca teñida de rojo…_

 _-Judal. –melodías corrompidas saturaban el desagradable lugar, adjudicándose como letra su nombre. El enmascarado se acercó, empujándole cada vez más al agujero del abismo en el interior del miedo y el terror._

 _-¡Basta! –chilló al borde de la decadencia._

 _-… nos liberará del destino._

 _-¡Judal! –el filo se alzó con el volumen de los coros resonantes de oscuridad._

 _-¡DETENTE!_

 _-¡Judal! –el filo descendió en dirección a sus carnes._

-¡JUDAL! ¡MALDITA SEA, JUDAL, ABRE LOS OJOS!

El magi despertó de golpe, incorporándose sobre un sofá, muy sobresaltado y con la tensión cardíaca acelerada a niveles inimaginables, sin ser capaz de volver en sí. El Rey le tenía agarrado por los brazos, por debajo de los hombros. Parecía haber estado zarandeándole.

-¡¿Es necesario que llame a un médico?! –Ja'far estaba ahí, y también parecía muy nervioso. Desde que el oráculo llegó, en ningún momento se permitió la libertad de confiar en su palabra, por muy convencido que Sinbad estuviera de que decía la verdad. Trató de no verse demasiado obvio, tolerando su presencia. Mas se había solido sentir inquieto, pues la larga lista de falacias, engaños y manipulaciones que Judal arrastraba con orgullo seguía presente. Era consciente de que su Rey ya no estaba en las mejores condiciones psicológicas, su alma se encontraba a medio camino de la corrupción, y tener al joven desquiciado cerca podía acelerar el proceso de su, posiblemente, inminente caída ante la maldad y arrogancia propias de un mal gobernante. Pero cuando entró por esa puerta y le vio, puso sentir una leve esperanza. El albino atisbó que el sudor perlado en la pálida frente del joven y el violento palpitar de su pecho, más los gritos horrorizados que habían salido por su boca, esas palabras que consiguió entender a pesar de los balbuceos descontrolados; "viejos desgraciados", "basta", "detente"… eran reales. Nunca llegó a imaginar que justamente esta persona tan corrupta alcanzara a sentirse así, como si fuera un humano más. Supo por aquellas palabras que la única razón posible existente tenía mucho que ver con la organización. Algo realmente grave debieron de haberle obligado a realizar. O también podía haber sido él el objetivo a dañar. Por primera vez, vio con otros ojos al magi oscuro; con compasión. _–Y si…_

Tras haber terminado anteriormente aquellos juegos físicos, los generales y su monarca se cambiaron a sus ropajes habituales, regresando a la rutina; Sinbad entrando a su despacho para terminar de apilar algunos papeles que dejó a diestro y siniestro, seguido por el oráculo, quien no se despegó de él, levitando, a todas partes desde entonces como si de su sombra se tratara, buscando distracciones. Y que al final, harto de que, a su parecer, el hombre antepusiera su trabajo antes que a él, terminó durmiéndose sobre aquel sofá de la gran habitación de trabajo, mientras el Rey ordenaba su escritorio sentado en la silla. El joven había comenzado a hablar en sueños, aunque eso no alteró a Sinbad, mas si empezó a acongojarse cuando el magi dio inicio a quejas más sonoras, terminando por temblar, chillar y convulsionar sin despertarse. El monarca, quien se acercó de inmediato abandonando su tarea, había tratado de hacerle reaccionar durante unos largos minutos, en vano. Por lo que, terminó llamando a gritos a su mano derecha, Ja'far, completamente perdido y descontrolado.

-Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. –respondió al albino estando sentado de lado hacia el azabache en el largo sofá y posando una mano sobre el hombro de este. –Siento haberte molestado y hecho que te preocuparas.

-Sin, no es una molestia. –miró con lástima al oráculo, quien se frotaba los ojos aún sin reaccionar a su entorno. -Al final resultó ser cierto eso de que es una víctima más... -Sinbad respondió con un sonoro suspiro, empezando a abanicar con una hoja de su papeleo a Judal, quien terminaba de normalizar su respiración, sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría. –Si estás seguro de que está bien, entonces iré a terminar los preparativos. –caminó de forma suave hasta la puerta y salió por ella, cerrándola después.

Al haber terminado las pruebas con éxito y no haber ningún general rezagado, su Rey decidió festejarlo con una celebración que se daría esa misma noche, ya que los siete mantenían óptimas sus habilidades, y era algo de lo que estar orgullosos. Aunque no fuera realmente esa la razón. Simplemente, Sinbad tenía ganas de fiesta. Pero ya no estaba demasiado convencido debido al reciente percance. No celebraría nada si Judal no estaba ahí para vivirlo también, puesto que, supuso que sería su primer festejo, y quería que este lo disfrutara al máximo, demostrándole lo magníficas que podían llegar a ser las fiestas de Sindria.

El oráculo pareció volver en sí, pues su rostro mostró vergüenza ajena al observar cómo el monarca le abanicaba con un papel, seguramente, importante.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –se limpió los ojos, los cuales tenía levemente húmedos, ya más despierto.

-Trato de relajarte, has tenido una pesadilla. Bastante intensa, además. Me has asustado. –respondió sin dejar de mover la hoja. -¿Puedo saber qué soñabas? –lo único recibió como respuesta, fue un sonoro gruñido lastimero por parte del chico, que volvía a tumbarse hacia atrás, quedando boca arriba y tapando su rostro con las manos. Sinbad detuvo el movimiento al no tener al magi en la trayectoria del aire que movía. –Está bien si no quieres hablar de ello.

-Esa condenada organización me persigue hasta en… -destapó uno de sus ojos para mirarle. -¿Cómo has dicho que se llama? Pesac… pesali… pesa…

-Pesadillas… -sus ojos se abrieron levemente, pensando que no podía ir en serio.

-Eso. –volvió a esconder el ojo que mostró.

-¿Sabes lo que es, acaso?... –sin respuesta. –Son malos sueños.

-Y los sueños son… -¿de verdad estaba preguntándolo? El Rey se sorprendió ante esa frase sin acabar.

-Son situaciones ficticias creadas por el cerebro a base de recuerdos o pensamientos. Se viven como si fueran reales dentro de la mente cuando se está durmiendo. –explicó. –Depende del sueño pueden significar distintas cosas; inquietud, estrés, entusiasmo, satisfacción, enamoramiento… -aquello último lo dijo sin pensar realmente. Judal se incorporó, curioso. -¿Nunca has tenido un sueño?

-¿Tú puedes saber lo que significan? –ignoró completamente la pregunta.

-Más o menos. –se rascó la mejilla con un dedo. Tal vez no fuera un experto en sueños, pero algo sabía. –No sé qué habrás soñado exactamente, pero si tiene que ver con Al-Thamen, está más que claro que te sientes amenazado. –suspiró pesadamente. –Deja de mentirte, tienes miedo y estás inquieto. No puedes seguir reprimiéndote así, o las pesadillas serán más frecuentes. Creí haberte dicho que te apoyaras en mí si tenías algún problema. –aquello pareció molestar a Judal, pues tenía una gran parte de verdad, por no decir toda. Este ladeó su cuerpo sobre el acolchado mueble, quedando de frente al respaldo, y dando la espalda al resto del entorno. Sinbad sonrió con un deje entristecido. –Eres muy terco.

-Que no te sorprenda. –respondió con un hilo de voz.

-Judal. –le llamó, con un posible tono insatisfecho, mas el magi oscuro no se volteó. –No respondiste mi pregunta, te has comportado como si no supieras de lo que hablaba. ¿De verdad nunca has tenido un sueño?

-No. –esa rápida respuesta sorprendió de sobremanera al Rey.

-Eso es extraño, -pensó por unos milisegundos, buscando una respuesta lógica. -cuando una persona duerme casi siempre sueña algo aunque luego no lo recuerde.

-Tú lo has dicho; se puede soñar cuando se está dormido.

-¿Estás diciendo que no has dormido nunca? –sus ojos dorados mostraban la más limpia incredulidad. -¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¿De verdad crees que uno puede dormir tranquilo estando en el Imperio Kou bajo la vigilancia de Al-Thamen desde nacimiento? –soltó, liberando un poco de rabia. No consiguió respuesta. –Anoche fue la primera vez que dormí desde que tengo conciencia. -tan encerrado le tenían que ni el simple acto de descansar cuerpo y mente pudo realizar.

-Te lo digo en serio, Judal. Tu salud mental no es un juego. Si algo te inquieta, aunque no tenga mucha importancia, dímelo. -siempre creyó que el oráculo de Kou era un desquiciado muy hiperactivo, que se mostraba así constantemente. Pero sólo era una máscara, su verdadero sentir era aquella profunda depresión llena de cansancio y forma real era tan distinta… tan decaída… claros síntomas de la invasora depravación.

-¿Crees que no te conozco, Sinbad? Lo tuyo siempre es interés. Seduces a todo el mundo con esa simpatía y falsa preocupación para convertirles en fieles aliados que creen tener tu amistad, ¿me equivoco? –le miró por el rabillo de los ojo sin moverse de su posición. Obtuvo unos minutos de silencio, sabiendo que significaba "no". –Pues eso no funciona conmigo, Rey. En cuanto esto acabe, tú y yo volveremos a ser enemigos, y como buen enemigo que quiero ser, tendré que matarte. –se acurrucó. –Y ahora, déjame dormir, le he cogido el gusto a esto.

-Je… A ti es imposible engañarte. –sonrió de lado, escuchando la leve risa irónica del azabache. –Aunque no pensé en ningún momento intentar eso contigo. Yo también te conozco bien, y sé perfectamente que nunca hubiera funcionado, tal y como dices. –se detuvo un momento a rascarse la nuca. –Todo lo que yo te muestro es completamente cierto, ya que de nada sirve mentirte u ocultarte nada, estás tan corrompido que has adquirido la habilidad para conocer las intenciones ajenas.

-Te equivocas. –se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado, mirándole. –No puedo saber las intenciones de los demás, -sonrió macabro. –pero sí las tuyas. Te he estado observando durante mucho tiempo, Sinbad, y eso tiene sus beneficios.

-Acosador. –se cruzó de brazos, con el ego subiendo de nivel.

-¿Y qué si lo soy? –imitó el mismo gesto, aunque estando tumbado. –Este Sinbad que tengo delante es el que más me gusta. Mientes, manipulas, deseas poder… Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. –notó un leve pellizco en el muslo, el cual le sacó una risa corta debido a que era una zona en la que solía tener cosquillas, a la vez que escuchaba al monarca levantarse.

-Si vas a dormirte hazlo ya y déjame terminar mi trabajo, anda. –caminó sólo unos pasos, pues no pudo evitar girar su cabeza para observar al oráculo de Kou, que había sellado sus ojos carmesí a pesar de no estar realmente dormido en ese momento. Su duro rostro se tornó mucho más serio, sin dejar de penetrar con su intimidante mirada dorada a ese chico corrupto sobre su sofá. Todo lo que Judal había dicho era cierto. Nada erróneo existió en sus palabras. El único que verdaderamente conocía su verdadero ser era él, a excepción de Ja'far, pero el albino sólo alcanzaba a sospechar un diminuto deje de crueldad, mas no de maldad. Pero este magi… Se sentía activo de nuevo con él a su lado. Esa sensación arrolladora de riesgo y peligro, cómo le encantaba. Exactamente como en los momentos de su juventud. La adrenalina corriendo por sus vasos sanguíneos y con la incitación a lo prohibido a flor de piel. Quería, no, necesitaba poseerle de todas las formas existentes y por existir. Que fuera suyo, y de nadie más. Sólo para él. Judal era su debilidad, no podía mentirle, no podía manipularle, no podía hacerle daño. El único ser en ese mundo que, con su simple presencia, le mataba los pecados. Qué ironía que ese ser tuviera como misión todo lo contrario. Sin embargo… no era correspondido. El azabache aún deseaba ser el responsable de su muerte. O al menos, eso le dijo y le dio a entender. Suspiró de forma pesada, muy pesada, casi sintiendo que no expulsaba ni inhalaba el aire suficiente. Ah, esa característica angustia.

-¡Argh, ahora no puedo volver a dormir! –Judal se levantó de golpe, cabreado. Levitó hasta el gran escritorio bajo la abierta mirada de Sinbad.

-Es normal, si duermes demasiado al final no podrás volver a hacerlo en muchas horas. –dirigió su atención de nuevo a los papeles, notando algo distinto. –Espera… aquí no había… -escuchó un sonido de hojas revoloteando a su izquierda, poniéndose nervioso.

-Esto vuela de maravilla. Me lo prestas, ¿verdad?

Silencio. Al parecer, ese papel era bastante importante…

-¡JUDAAAAL!

En el ambiente ensordecedor se podía llegar a palpar la actividad, el ocio y la melodiosa música arabesca. La noche no se había demorado en alcanzar los mares del sur, trayendo consigo la fresca brisa y los destellos de las estrellas, un poco opacadas por el animado lugar. A la mitad de las escaleras que llevaban al Palacio se situaba ese gran y espacioso escalón en donde se lucían las bellas bailarinas con sus artísticos movimientos. Mesas cubiertas de manteles decorados con estampados variados. Platos deliciosos, especialidad del territorio. Los mejores y más caros vinos de la isla siendo catados por todo tipo de personas con sus copas. Bromas, risas y felicidad a raudales, un aire familiar y amistoso entre todos ellos. Exceptuando en la escena a cierto magi.

-¿Dónde está Judal? –preguntó Sinbad a su visir, quien estaba acompañado de Yamuraiha al lado de una mesa. Había estado un buen rato buscándole y no le encontraba.

-No le he visto desde que empezó a venir gente, lo siento, Sin. –se disculpó por no haber estado manteniendo bajo vigilancia al oráculo.

-Yo tampoco le he visto. –contestó la mujer tras recibir una mirada interrogante del Rey.

-No importa, seguiré buscando. –más que por querer encontrarle, la principal razón por la que se movía de aquí para allá era por la tremenda insistencia de las mujeres interesadas que iban tras él. Un rato era agradable, horas ya no. Continuó su búsqueda por todos los alrededores, llegando incluso a preguntar a los habitante si habían visto a un muchacho joven de larga trenza negra y con los ojos rojos y maquillados. Recibió negativas por parte de ellos, dándole a entender que no había pasado por ahí. No dejó de seguir con su misión de localizar al magi de Kou, y tampoco tenía intenciones de abandonarla, así se tirará toda la noche perdiéndose la celebración. Suspiró, un poco cansado de tanta caminata repetitiva. _-¿Dónde rayos se ha metido este niño?_ –No pudo evitar maldecir un poco por lo bajo. Se detuvo en seco, comenzando a escanear todo su campo visual con detalle. Niños, adultos, los tres amigos inseparables, sus generales, bailarinas, instrumentos musicales, mesas, comida, sillas, barriles, cajas… Pero no Judal. Empezó a pensar que tal vez se hubiera vuelto al Palacio, pero desechó la idea en cuanto la palabra "cajas" pasó una segunda vez por su mente. Como si de una luz se tratara, caminó rápidamente al borde lateral del gran escalón, en donde las escaleras que bajaban solían apilarse unas pocas cajas. Se asomó, corriéndole una gota de sudor frío por la mejilla y con un tic en la ceja.

-¿Por qué estás ahí? –le encontró detrás de estas.

-¿Eh? –el oráculo pareció sorprenderse levemente. –Ah, no sé. –se encogió de hombros. -La costumbre. –dio un bocado al pincho de carne que sujetaba con una mano.

-¿La costumbre?

-Siempre suelo quedarme aquí en tus fiestas, ya sabes, para que no me vean. –continuó masticando, mirando como el monarca se quedaba un poco confuso, lo que le hizo reír después de tragar. -Cierto, ¿cómo vas a saberlo si no me has visto ni una sola vez? –le señaló sonriente con el fino palo de madera que tenía atravesados los trozos de carne. –No me pierdo ni una fiesta tuya desde que cumplí los trece años. La comida de tus celebraciones es muy buena. –dio otro mordisco. –Aunque todas las paso oculto en estas escaleras, por aquí no pasa nadie apenas.

-¿Te arriesgas a venir hasta aquí por las noches también, sólo por mis celebraciones? –se sorprendió. Pensó en el enorme riesgo al que se exponía Judal haciendo eso, tanto por su parte como por la de Al-Thamen. Si en esos tiempos él le hubiera localizado en una de sus fiestas… Aunque se sintió muy alagado por ello. Judal no respondió. –Te gusta sentir el peligro, ¿eh?... –le recordaba tanto a él en su juventud, pero de un modo tan distinto.

-No permito que nadie me limite, ni siquiera tú. –hizo referencia, básicamente, a que se pasaba las normas de todo, desde básicas hasta nacionales, por el forro.

-Ya veo. –suspiró sonriente. –Pero ahora no necesitas esconderte. Puedes andar a tu antojo, nadie va a intentar nada en tu contra a menos yo también lo haga, y eso no va a pasar. –se irguió de su posición inclinada sobre las cajas. –Vamos, sal de ahí.

-No. –respondió sin entusiasmo. Sinbad se quedó impactado en su sitio.

-¿Por qué no? Ya te he dicho que puedes ir por donde quieras. –explicó de nuevo, pensando que no le había entendido bien.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero no quiero, y punto. Me gusta este sitio, y ya. –sentenció, dando un tercer bocado con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te dije esta tarde que me confiaras tus inquietudes? –contestó, también arrugando el entrecejo, con tono serio.

-¿Quién ha dicho que esté inquieto?

-Tú comportamiento te delata, Judal.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que estar conviviendo con gente que no conozco, Sinbad?! ¡No quiero! –gritó, levantándose de espaldas al Rey. -¡No quiero tener que ver cómo se divierten, cómo bromean y cómo juegan! ¡Y encima, ver cómo tú y tus asquerosas zorras os restregáis mutuamente a plena vista de todos! ¡Deja de intentar ubicarme con vosotros! ¡Yo no pinto nada aquí, acéptalo de una puñetera vez! –lanzó el palo, ya sin nada, al suelo y levantó el vuelo, alejándose velozmente hacia quién sabe dónde.

-¡Judal! –trató de detenerle, saltando sobre las cajas en lugar de rodearlas para evitar perder segundos de un tiempo clave. No consiguió alcanzarle, pues el magi ya estaba lejos del suelo, comenzando a sobrevolar la celebración por encima de la gente sin ser detectado, alejándose por el lado contrario al del Rey, quien veía cómo salía de la zona habitable del gran trozo de tierra. Se había ido de la ciudad. Mal asunto. Si se le ocurría romper la barrera y abandonar la isla… -¡Maldita sea! –gruñó sonoramente, temiendo eso último. Sinbad corrió, atravesando por todo el centro la fiesta, sobresaltando a las personas que allí festejaban, mas terminó de asustarles cuando a mitad de esta, sin dejar de correr, emitió una luz.

-¡Sinbad! –Ja'far salió tras él al verle en ese estado. El Rey hizo como si el albino nunca le hubiera llamado.

-¡Espíritu del dominio y la sumisión! ¡Focalor, ven a mí! –el equipo del Djinn nombrado le vistió el cuerpo. Se separó rápidamente del suelo con ayuda de un potente impulso nacido de la presión del aire que se formó bajo sus pies, empezando a volar veloz.

-¡SINBAD! –volvió a llamar a grito pelado el oficial al ver que se alejaba, acompañado también de los llamados exigentes del resto de los generales. El monarca se detuvo en el aire, encarándoles desde una considerable distancia.

-Sólo voy a asegurarme de algo, y tengo que ir rápido. Volveré en unos minutos, continuad con el festejo. –sentenció sonriendo, dando a entender que todo estaba bien y que únicamente tenía prisa, fingiendo tranquilidad. No perdió más el tiempo, por lo que continuó sobrevolando la dirección por la que Judal había cruzado, saliendo de la ciudad. Inspeccionó con la mirada todo el paisaje a sus pies, tratando de encontrar al magi, pues al notar que la barrera no había sido tocada y que Yamuraiha tampoco había sentido nada, supuso que seguía por alguna parte de la isla. El caso era dónde, pues era fácil perderse si uno se adentraba en la zona frondosa de esta. Intentó por todos los medios localizarle a través del rukh con ayuda del poder de Focalor, pero no lo consiguió. Había dejado de escuchar la música minutos atrás, siendo envuelto por el silencio con el leve acompañamiento del roce de las hojas de los árboles. Continuó avanzando, acercándose cada vez más al final de la isla, al precipicio que conectaba al mar. Entre los susurros de la brisa y la vegetación consiguió atisbar con el sentido del oído lo que parecía ser una melodía solitaria, sin instrumentos ni acompañamiento. A medida que descendía, la música se volvía más cercana y clara, siendo producida a la perfección en todos sus tonos armoniosos. Era una voz, y pudo hacerse una idea de quién era la persona que componía aquellos sonidos tan balanceados. Se adentró en el follaje del extremo del bosque, y caminó con cautela, teniendo la voz como guía. La reconocía, y sabía a ciencia cierta el portador de esa voz, mas nunca creyó que pudiera transformarla de forma tan cautivadora y equilibrada en una profesional melodía. Vio a Judal, sentado de espaldas a él en uno de los peñascos del precipicio marítimo. Quería saber qué era lo que vocalizaba, cuál era la letra de ese canto constituido por la escala menor asignada al modo Aeolio en la música. Una escala utilizada para plasmar al oído humano la tristeza, la rabia, la depresión… Se acercó un poco más sin salir del espeso bosque, evitando ser visto, esta vez pudiendo escuchar sus palabras melódicas.

-… es cierto que en el amor y la guerra el mundo choca y se obtienen corazones rotos… Quiero vivir como sé que estoy muriendo, tomar mi cruz sin temer… -la voz suave controlaba fervientemente las notas del pesar. –Se arrastra como un ladrón en la noche, sin señal, sin advertencia… Pero estoy listo y preparado para luchar. –se levantó sobre la roca bajo la hipnotizada mirada dorada. –Levantad vuestras espadas sin tener miedo… ¿Es cierto eso que dicen de que las palabras son armas? Pues si es así, será mejor que todo el mundo se prepare, porque tengo diez en mi bolsillo capaces de doblar un medallón. Estoy cansado de todos esos descarados diciéndome "ven conmigo". ¡Esto es una advertencia, nos guste o no! –su voz dejó de utilizar la melodía, para transformarla en gritos entonados. - ¡Me deprimo como una rueda girando! ¡Tengo que levantarme, así que doy marcha atrás! ¡Estoy cansado de escuchar, te lo advierto, no trates de levantarte! –descendió de nuevo. –Esta noche hay una guerra en mi interior… -se agarró la cabeza, alzando de nuevo los musicales gritos, todo esto siendo vigilado por un impactado y sorprendido Rey. -¡Espera, esto está por romperse, es más de lo que puedo soportar! ¡Lo siento en mis venas, esto no está yendo lejos! ¡Todo está a punto de cambiar!...

Silencio. Brisa terminando el fin de la incitante canción guerrera. Sinbad se quedó estupefacto, sin dejar de observar al magi de pie sobre aquel peñasco mirando el azul horizonte.

Minutos le hicieron falta para liberarse del trance al que se había sometido, reiniciando su mente con el primer pensamiento de que Judal poseía prodigiosas dotes musicales. Minutos en los que el oráculo de Kou tampoco se había movido de su posición, completamente perdido en el océano. El monarca decidió que ya era hora. Salió de su escondite, provocando el suficiente ruido para que el azabache se volteara sobresaltado. El hombre adulto le estaba mirando con tristeza.

-Regresa, Judal. –sin respuesta. –Por favor.

El magi oscuro chasqueó la lengua, acercándose, dándole a entender que le estaba haciendo caso. Pero no le hablaba. Se había enfadado con él, al igual que aquella vez en el Imperio Kou. Sinbad sonrió levemente, aún con su deje de lamento. Ambos levantaron el vuelo de vuelta a la ciudad, siendo cubiertos por el silencio, quien se estaba haciendo presente en demasié. Un trayecto ni muy corto, ni muy largo, pero sí tenso y pesado, al menos para el Rey quien ahora sabía, gracias a aquella canción, la contradicción interior con la que oráculo luchaba. Si hubiera sido otra persona, estaba seguro de que estaría trazando algo para aprovecharse de la situación ajena, pero con Judal… no podía. No podía hacerlo. Ni podía, ni quería. Nunca se lo perdonaría. No a la persona por la que se había visto cambiando su rukh de color sin darse cuenta. Era consciente de que Yamuraiha y Aladdin ya lo sabían, lo que le explicaba la razón de esas reacciones que los dos tenían. Lo supieron desde que Judal arribó en su despacho con un buen par de personalidades extra y orejas y extremidad caninas. Tan entretenido estaba con sus pensamientos que no notó que ya estaban casi sobre la celebración. Sinbad descendió, liberándose del equipo Djinn al tocar el suelo. En cuanto el magi oscuro hizo lo mismo…

-¡Aaaww, Judaal! ¿Dónde estabas, amigo mío? ¡Te estuve buscando por todas parteees! –Alibaba casi se lanza sobre él, para después arrastrarle hacia donde estaba anteriormente con Aladdin y Morgiana, yendo en contra de las quejas e insultos del azabache, completamente borracho.

-¿Ha intentado algo? –preguntó el oficial albino muy seriamente a sus espaldas. Sinbad se volteó con una sonrisa.

-No, es sólo que le dije algo ofensivo sin darme cuenta y huyó. Temía que tuviera pensado quebrar la barrera y abandonar la isla.

-Te lo repito muchas veces, Sin. Cuida lo que dices, o algún día lo vas a lamentar.

-Ya lo lamenté el día en el que Al-Thamen casi nos mata. –se puso la mano sobre la frente.

-Y aun así continúas sin pensar antes abrir la boca… -tenía razón. Al parecer, no había intenciones latentes de que el monarca cambiara.

Sinbad suspiró, sentándose en su silla, y siendo servido por su visir con una copa de vino.

-¡Qué asco, apestas a alcohol! –Judal empujó fuertemente al rubio, alejándole.

-Ooooh~… Eso me suena a que tú también quieres. –sonrió ampliamente el rubio.

-¡No…! –ni tiempo le dio a terminar de hablar, pues Alibaba ya le había metido aquella bebida rojiza por sorpresa poniéndole una copa inclinada en la boca. El magi oscuro se alejó, escupiendo. -¡Agh! ¡Sabe horrible! ¡¿Cómo demonios podéis beber eso?! ¡Es repugnante! –tan pegado se le había quedado el sabor, que tuvo que sacar la lengua y limpiarla con sus propias manos. Qué cómico.

-¡Jajaja! –el esgrimista se carcajeó a su costa. –No mientas, a todo el mundo le gusta el alcohol.

-¡A mí no!

-¡Ya verás como sí! –sin avisar, agarró de un brazo al oráculo y le hizo tragar una considerable cantidad de vino directamente de la botella, hasta que este no pudo más y comenzó a toser, atragantándose y derramando el líquido, tanto de su boca como del recipiente. -¿A que está bueno? –sonrió enrojecido.

-¡¿Qué cojones tengo que hacer o decir para que te enteres de que no me gusta?! –chilló cabreado con unas lágrimas de esfuerzo mientras se limpiaba, desesperado. -¡Y no, no está bueno! ¡Sigue dando asco!

-Jo. –el rubio puso morritos, simulando un forzado puchero.

-Alibaba…

-¿Qué pasa, Mor? Tú si quieres, ¿no? –sí que estaba ebrio…

-No… No es eso. Creo que no debiste darle tanta cantidad. Ese vino lleva mucho alcohol y si se bebe muy de golpe puede provocar un coma etílico… -ambos chicos se pusieron pálidos, lo que provocó que la fanalis se corrigiera, un poco nerviosa. –Pe… pero no digo que vaya a pasar. Aunque… sí es seguro que en un rato se embriague seriamente…

-¡Noo! –Judal se agarró de los pelos, para después zarandear violentamente a Alibaba. -¡¿Qué me has hecho?! ¡Maldito loco! ¡En un rato empezaré a comportarme como un imbécil por tu culpa! ¡Esto no te lo perdono! –el suelo que el magi pisaba comenzó a congelarse, esparciéndose la capa de hielo en todas direcciones.

Yamuraiha, quien había estado observando la escena, se acercó rápidamente cuando atisbó el descontrol de la Magia de Hielo del oráculo.

-¡Judal, cálmate! ¡Estás congelando todo el piso! -este se giró hacia ella, frenando en seco el tambaleo que había mareado por completo al rubio, casi al borde de ponerle a vomitar. Trató de calmarse, revirtiendo lo que había hecho. Atisbó tras ella a Sinbad, quien estaba cubierto en su asiento por unas cuantas mujeres de belleza considerable. Mas la maga le sacó del trance. –Respira hondo, y cuenta hasta diez. Así puedes evitar descontrolarte cuando te enfades. –aconsejó antes de marcharse a comenzar una competición estúpida con Sharkkan, quien le estaba reclamando.

Y así pasaron unos minutos, Morgiana observando a veces con el ceño fruncido a Aladdin y a Alibaba, quienes observaban descaradamente a las demás mujeres. Este último, completamente lleno de júbilo. Y Judal moviendo la pierna de acá para allá, inquieto y ya con los efectos del alcohol encima.

-¡Hey! –le llamó el rubio. -¿Has visto a la bailarina? –señaló con el dedo hacia el gran escalón que hacía de escenario, en donde actuaban tres bailarinas, siendo la del centro y más cercana a la que se refería. -¿Has visto que movimientos? ¿Sabes el partido que se le puede sacar a eso? –rio.

-¡Já! Se mueve de pena. –se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con ego. –Incluso yo bailo mejor.

-¿Aaaah, sí? –insinuó que mentía. –Entonces, ¿por qué no nos lo demuestras? Ponte esas telas transparentes de adorno en los brazos y súbete a bailar. –picó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

-Tsk, ¿para qué?

-No hay huevos. –bendita frase mágica controla-hombres.

-¡Uy, que no! –se burló de forma descarada. –Vas a tragarte esas palabras.

-Eh… Sin… -le llamó Ja'far.

-¿Qué pasa? –sonrió, ya por su quinta copa.

-¿Qué rayos hace Judal en… ah… ahí? –señaló el escalón. Sinbad siguió con la mirada la trayectoria del dedo.

-Oh, vaya… -fue lo que atinó a decir, estupefacto. Y es que, ¿cómo no quedar en ese estado? Pues el magi oscuro se había atribuido un par de telas decorativas, únicamente usadas por las bailarinas para dar movimiento a sus brazos. Estaba bailando a un lado de la bailarina principal, quien era también la más profesional de la isla, no sólo siguiendo sus movimientos a la perfección, sino superándolos en elasticidad y ondulación, creando una serie hipnótica de pasos especializados en sensualidad. Es que era impresionante, ¡estaba superando notablemente el nivel de ella! Todas las miradas del festejo estaban sobre él. La gente aplaudía, silbaba, le animaba, e incluso le alagaban. Sinbad pudo confirmarlo perfectamente, con lo que había escuchado en el precipicio y lo que estaba viendo ahora; la música corría en el interior de las venas de Judal. Un talento oculto que, seguramente, nadie fuera de Sindria hubiera conseguido conocer aún. No conocía las razones del magi oscuro por las que se había subido ahí a deleitar a su pueblo, pero no le importaban demasiado. Era casi un sueño, y no iba a permitirse no disfrutarlo.

Fue una celebración bastante peculiar, ninguna de las anteriores llegaría a semejarse con esta. Se felicitó a sí mismo por haber ido a buscar a Judal al inicio, aunque se hubiera enfadado con él. Pensó que ya se le pasaría, pues parecía haber disfrutado bastante de la fiesta, mostrando por primera vez su lado abierto a toda Sindria con aquel baile. ¡Y qué baile! Casi se sintió desfallecer por tal cantidad de belleza física y artística que había presenciado. El festejo aún no terminaba del todo, pero para él sí, después de ver cómo el oráculo informaba a los cuatro vientos a Alibaba que se iba a su cuarto porque se encontraba mal. _-Se encuentra mal…_ Sinbad repitió esa frase en su mente, empezando a preocuparse. Pues bien era cierto que el azabache no había bebido nunca, y así de buenas a primeras, ingirió una gran cantidad de alcohol. Cambió el rumbo de su caminata por los pasillos, pensando en el lamentable estado en el que podía encontrarse el joven magi. Sin embargo, tuvo que frenarse, observando el oscuro fondo del pasillo.

-¿Qué haces aún fuera? –suspiró con una sonrisa, reanudando sus pasos. Judal se encontraba apoyado en la pared, con las manos en su espalda y muy sonriente.

-Nada. –el Rey rio ante esa escueta respuesta dicha en un tono tan amigable. Al parecer, ya se había dignado a hablarle.

-Eso ya lo veo. Me refiero, ¿no deberías estar descansando?

-¿Por qué?

-Creí que te encontrabas ma… -no le dejó terminar la palabra, pues el magi oscuro ya estaba de frente a él con una amplia sonrisa feliz y la cara coloreada por el efecto del alcohol, sobresaltándole.

-Eres idiota. –su tono amable no encajó con el insulto, lo que hizo que el monarca riera por lo bajo, confuso. –Has caído de lleno. Sabía que si le decía eso al rubito tú lo escucharías y vendrías a buscarme. –se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás como si de un niño se tratara. Sinbad parpadeó impactado por unos segundos. Judal había planeado eso a la perfección, pero no supo interpretar el por qué. El hombre adulto se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora, según tu plan? –rio, completamente perdido en la situación. El magi se puso un dedo en el mentón, sacando levemente los labios, simulando que pensaba en concentración.

-Humm. –entrelazó sus manos, esta vez por delante, y reanudando su mueca alegre. –Nada.

-Entonces ve ya a descansar. –le aconsejó, alborotándole el cabello.

-Qué más quisieras… -comentó, apartando la cabeza de forma graciosa. En un pequeño despiste por parte de Sinbad el oráculo se acercó peligrosamente, casi juntando sus cuerpos y con las manos apoyadas en el pecho del hombre de cabello lila, quien empezó a confundirse más.

-¿Judal?...

-Que no tengas que hacer nada no significa que aquí se acabe mi plan. –sonrió, descendiendo lentamente sus manos por el abdomen cubierto por ropa del Rey, deteniéndose estas a la altura de la cadera. -¿Cuántas veces te habré dicho que me gustas? –preguntó más para sí mismo sin dejar de mirarle con esos ojos carmesí, ahora centelleantes por el efecto del vino, tomando el borde del elástico de la larga falda del otro, separándolo levemente de la piel broceada de este. -¿Sabes una cosa? No me gustan tus putas, se te acercan de forma muy descarada. –hizo un puchero, dirigiendo su vista a la tela que tenía en las manos, la cual bajó con más ánimo debido a la molestia, encontrándose con la bestia erguida. Levantó la cabeza para volver a sonreírle, observando el notable rubor en la anonadada cara de Sinbad. Aprovechó ese estado de shock para sentarle de golpe, quedando apoyado sobre un pilar.

-¡Judal! ¿Qu… qué…? ¡Ngh! –no pudo terminar a causa de una diminuta corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. El oráculo de Kou había colado las manos bajo las ropas, comenzado a rozar muy levemente con los dedos por debajo de su ombligo, creando un camino de caricias en su bajo abdomen hasta llegar a su pubis a la vez que levantaba la cabeza para sonreírle animado. Continuó acariciando un par de minutos esa zona tan cargada de terminaciones nerviosas, sacándole suspiros al Rey. Sin embargo, este notaba descoordinación en sus manos. -¿Es la primera vez que haces esto? –sonrió.

-¿Y qué si lo es? –siguió con su delicada tarea sin dejar de prestar atención visual por donde pasaban sus dedos, provocando una risa adorable en Sinbad.

-Nada. -Judal entonces, cambió de objetivo, observando al detalle con los ojos algo abiertos aquella monstruosidad, ya completamente alzada, exigiendo atención. Acercó su rostro a ella, y comenzó a lamer despacio desde su base sin llegar al extremo, jugando y haciendo variantes con su lengua a lo largo y alrededor de su longitud. Dio leves golpecitos con su músculo bucal en la punta, haciendo suspirar al monarca de forma más sonora. Rio un poco y la tomó con delicadeza con ambas manos. Tal era su porte que podía añadírsele una más. Calado por lo nervios, abrió su boca, dando paso en su interior a la gran herramienta que Sinbad poseía, presionando levemente con los labios mientras subía y bajaba de manera muy lenta nada más que un par de centímetros, abarcando sólo su extremo. -¡Ah!... –Judal había usado de nuevo su lengua aleatoriamente en el interior de su boca, jugando al mismo tiempo que continuaba con el vaivén. Notó un casi imperceptible movimiento de cadera. La señal que necesitaba. Sin esperar más, introdujo más parte de su miembro, llegando hasta la mitad esta vez, convirtiendo los suspiros del Rey en leves gemidos. El magi de Kou subía y bajaba, aumentando el ritmo al mismo tiempo que lo introducía cada vez más. Por acto reflejo, Sinbad le tomó del cabello con una mano, controlando su fuerza para evitar hacerle daño, a lo que el azabache lo interpretó como la siguiente señal. Bajó de golpe, haciendo desaparecer por completo la virilidad física del adulto en un "garganta profunda". Repitió una y otra vez ese movimiento enloquecedor con esfuerzo, tratando de no ahogarse y poniendo más ímpetu en la velocidad. -¡Agh! ¡Judal… voy a… tienes que…! –apenas pudo hablar correctamente, siendo cegado por el placer. Sin embargo, Judal sabía a qué se refería, e intentó decirle que se apartara, cosa que no tenía pensado hacer. Aumentó por última vez el ritmo, siendo su boca inundada por esa esencia color perla en cantidades desmesuradas, que se escapaba considerablemente por las comisuras de sus labios. Tanto así que tuvo que apartarse después, siendo salpicado en el rostro. –Lo siento… -Sinbad se disculpó, completamente avergonzado por eso. Mas el magi oscuro no le dio importancia, tragando lo que se había mantenido dentro de su boca, para después, bajo la sorprendida mirada dorada, limpiarse de la mejilla con los dedos una pequeña parte del espeso líquido, llevándolos a su boca y lamiéndolos de forma tan curiosa como sensual. El Rey observaba, apunto de la segunda erección.

-Lo he hecho bien, ¿verdad? –sonrió. Vio cómo el monarca se recolocaba la ropa y se levantaba, tomándole por debajo de los brazos y alzándole sobre su hombro, cargándole. -¡Hey! ¡Respóndeme, idiota! -no tardó en encerrarse ambos en el cuarto asignado al azabache que se encontraba cerca. Lanzó a Judal sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre él de inmediato. -¿Qué haces? –se quejó.

-Lo has hecho bien para ser novato, pero aún tienes tus fallos. Esta vez seré yo quien te muestre cómo se hace. –descendió hacia abajo, besando cada rincón del pálido abdomen y haciendo estremecerse al oráculo de Kou. Levantó la cabeza, clavándole sus ojos ámbar. -¿Estás preparado para recibir lo mismo que me has ofrecido de un profesional? –sonrió de lado, mostrando su faceta dominante y traviesa.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Con este sí que me he pasado 1000 palabras de más… Pero bueh, hubiera tenido que cortar lo "hard" o dejarlo para el siguiente, pero no quedaría bien siendo al principio, así que me vale cuatro vergas(?) Si alguien tiene curiosidad, la canción que Judal canta es "War of Change" de "Thousand Foot Krutch". Es que la letra me recordó un poco a él, y como es una de mis favoritas, pues ale.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Ya he dicho que los reviews que me dejáis me ponen muy gay? Pues sí, lo hacen.**

 **Y sí os asusté en el cap pasado con la pesadilla, ¿eh? Eso era lo que buscaba. Todo fue parte de mi plan, y no me arrepiento de nada XD Deoj, soy tan malo :v La letra** _ **cursiva**_ **sirve tanto para sueños como para recuerdos, ale, con eso lo digo todo.**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Quiero ser yo, no ella**

Se frotó levemente los ojos, terminando por abrirlos, acompañado de un par de pestañeos. Su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por debajo de los brazos por las finas sábanas. No había luz. Supuso que aún era de madrugada, por lo que le quedaban unas cuantas horas más para disfrutar del sueño. Giró su cabeza sobre la almohada, observando en la oscuridad, iluminada por el destello blanco azulado que la luna despedía, la fina espalda y la despeinada trenza de Judal, también arropado por la tela. A diferencia de él, este continuaba vestido. Se colocó de lado hacia él, apoyando el codo, y su mano sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza, sonriendo. Aún no creía que hubiera sido el oráculo quien hubiera tomado la iniciativa, y por si fuera poco, sin saber ni preguntar nada. Se había tirado a él de forma directa sin dar explicaciones. Había sido una muy grata sorpresa, sospecha de que, posiblemente, el magi oscuro también podría sentir algo hacia él. Si no, no lo hubiera hecho. ¿No suelen decir que los niños y los borrachos siempre se muestran con la verdad por delante? Alargó su mano libre, jugando con uno de los mechones rebeldes que se habían liberado de la prisionera trenza, comenzando a recordar lo sucedido anteriormente.

 _-Lo has hecho bien para ser novato, pero aún tienes tus fallos. Esta vez seré yo quien te muestre cómo se hace. –descendió hacia abajo, besando cada rincón del pálido abdomen y haciendo estremecerse al oráculo de Kou. Levantó la cabeza, clavándole sus ojos ámbar. -¿Estás preparado para recibir lo mismo que me has ofrecido de un profesional? –sonrió de lado, mostrando su faceta dominante y traviesa._

 _-Entonces, ¿no te gustó? –se apoyó sobre los codos, entristecido. Esa mueca provocó que Sinbad riera._

 _-Créeme cuando te digo que ha sido la mejor felación que he recibido. –mordió levemente la línea que conformaba el hueso de la cadera, sacándole un diminuto quejido. El Rey se deleitaba la vista completamente con su rostro pálido tan enrojecido, adornado por esas delgadas cejas, ahora arqueadas hacia atrás, y esos ojos luminosos entrecerrados. Continuó regalando besos a diestro y siniestro por todo el bajo vientre del magi oscuro. –También me gustas, Judal. Pero creo que mi definición de "gustar" hacia ti va mucho más allá que la tuya. –se lamentó un poco, comenzando a frotar débilmente con la mano por encima del pantalón, notando su dureza y haciéndole gemir quedamente esta vez._

 _-¡Mh!... –el monarca tomó el borde de la prenda, clavándole una mirada cargada de lujuria en sus ojos rojos. El azabache dejó caer su espalda de nuevo sobre el colchón, levantando la cadera, y dándole permiso para retirarla. Sinbad sonrió ampliamente, bajando sin prisa el pantalón hasta borrarlo por completo de su mapa. No tardó en posicionarse entre sus piernas, las cuales se quedó observando. Tan finas, blancas, suaves y perfectas. Ni la mujer más dotada con la que había estado las tenía así de hermosas y cuidadas. Acarició con cada una de sus manos desde los empeines de sus pies, creando un camino de roces con sus dedos a medida que subía hasta llegar a los blandos y bien formados muslos, abriendo sus manos para agarrarlos y separarlos el uno del otro. Tuvo la sensación de que esas piernas iban a convertirse en una adicción. Le pareció escuchar un tembloroso suspiro por parte de Judal. Estaba nervioso. Pudo notar que en esos nervios se escondía un deje de temor, tal vez iniciado por dejarse exponer a actos y sensaciones desconocidas para él. Lo nuevo siempre asusta al principio. El Rey rio un poco, divertido por su inocente reacción. Se acercó a su objetivo, besando la punta y sus alrededores, provocando tensión en el cuerpo del joven, quien, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, apretaba y arrugaba las sábanas, presionando sus labios y matando los deliciosos sonidos en su garganta, evitando que salieran. Al parecer, eso no le gustó demasiado al monarca, por lo que ejerció fuerza con la lengua al mismo tiempo que se introducía su miembro en la boca. -¡Nhaa!... –gimió sonoramente sin pudor, aumentando el ego de Sinbad. Su pecho, cubierto por su top y manto blanco, se alzaba y descendía, producto de la irregular ventilación pulmonar. El Rey comenzó a repetir el movimiento una y otra vez, alternando también con las manos, haciendo temblar y retorcerse de placer al magi. Añadió al juego las succiones, subiendo el nivel del caldeado ambiente. -¡Aah!... ¡Ah…! –aceleró el ritmo, sabiendo a lo que se exponía. -¡Ahn! ¡Sin… in!... ¡bad! ¡Y… ya…! ¡Aaaaah! –Judal gritó, arqueando violentamente la espalda a causa de la potente corriente eléctrica que se concentró en su bajo vientre y genitales. El monarca tragó sin dificultad la dulce esencia del oráculo, y se limpió con la manga al mismo tiempo que se erguía, arrodillándose sobre el colchón y desnudando por completo su trabajado torso bajo la lujuriosa y avergonzada mirada carmesí._

 _-Tan rápido. –comentó, mientras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había desprendido de todos sus ropajes, volviendo a posicionarse sobre el magi oscuro, entre sus piernas abiertas. Este desvió la cabeza hacia un lado, lleno de sofoco y timidez. Lo único que ese acto provocó fue que la excitación en el cuerpo de Sinbad aumentara, pues no se veía todos los días a Judal siendo tímido._

 _-Dijiste que sólo ibas a hacer lo mismo que yo hice… -dijo por lo bajo, con las mejillas subidas de temperatura y color._

 _-Sí, pero, ¿no es mejor terminar lo que se empieza? –mordió su clavícula, expuesta debido al tremendo escote que el top y el manto dejaban, sacándole un quejido, más de sorpresa que de dolor. Se paseó por toda esta, saltando de vez en cuando hacia debajo de su mentón, pues el collarín dorado le impedía acceder al cuello, dando leves bocados, lametones y succiones por donde pasaba, marcándole la piel, dejando su firma grabada._

 _-Mm… -generó un sonido cerrado de permiso sin darse cuenta, demostrando que no iba a oponer resistencia. El Rey se detuvo, encarando al oráculo y comenzando a acariciar con una mano su barbilla, pasando después libremente por su mejilla. Ambos con la mirada clavada en la del otro sin articular nada. Sus dedos se desplazaron hasta sus labios, delineándolos y palpándolos, señal que el magi entendió. Cogió la mano del monarca con las suyas, simplemente para hacer contacto, y abrió su cavidad bucal al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos dejándole paso a tres de los dedos del adulto, lubricándolos con ayuda de la lengua en el interior de su boca. Estos jugaban con ese músculo húmedo, enredándose. Sinbad los retiró despacio, siendo unidos a la lengua de Judal por un fino hilo translúcido de saliva. Sin moverse de su posición ni dejar de mirar cada parte del rostro ajeno, condujo su mano hasta la entrepierna del azabache. Tocó muy suavemente su perineo, haciéndole estremecerse una vez más. -¡Nh!... –la sonrisa del Rey ya era imposible de borrar. Desde esa zona, se movió hasta rozar su entrada, arrancándole un suspiro sonoro._

 _-Eres virgen aquí, ¿cierto? –sonrió más ampliamente, pues era una pregunta retórica. En respuesta, el magi se tapó los ojos con ambos brazos. –No hagas eso, déjame verte. –el monarca le apartó sus extremidades superiores con la mano libre, dejando al descubierto un puchero tan adorable como sexy, dedicándole una mueca comprensiva. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona poseyera tanta belleza natural?_

 _-Idiota… -murmulló con tono quebrado, no sabía ni siquiera cómo tenía que reaccionar. El hombre de cabello lila rio un poco, volviendo a acariciar esa zona sensible, consiguiendo que las pálidas piernas del joven chico se tensaran, doblándose un poco más. Introdujo despacio el primer dedo, tratando de hacerle sentir el mínimo dolor posible. -¡Ouh!... –aun así, terminó quejándose, agarrando a Sinbad por los hombros y cerrando los ojos con leve fuerza. Este comenzó a moverlo en círculos, dilatando de la manera más delicada posible. Puso en juego un segundo dedo, que hizo maldecir con un poco más de volumen al oráculo, pero que rápido dio inicio a los suspiros continuos al notar como se juntaban y separan en su interior. El tercer dedo hizo acto de presencia, simulando entre los tres diminutas penetraciones. -¡Ah! ¡Aaah! –Judal gemía, ya acostumbrado a ellos, suplicante por más, por lo que movió la cadera contra la mano del Rey, buscando más acercamiento. En cuanto se notó vacío, volvió a abrir sus ojos rojos, mirando con el ceño fruncido al monarca. -¿Por qué los quitas? –casi regañó, ya mostrando un leve brillo en la piel de su rostro ruborizado debido al sudor. Recibió respuesta inmediata, sintiendo con dolor cómo algo de mayor porte se introducía en él. El monarca había arremetido la punta de su miembro. -¡Aaaah! –soltó un grito, no muy alto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El Rey esperó en esa posición sin moverse, aproximadamente medio minuto, queriendo asegurarse de que no dañaba la entrada virgen de Judal. Aunque tampoco podía esperar demasiado, pues entonces sería él quien terminaría dañándose, por lo que decidió continuar insertando su virilidad sin pausa, pero sin prisa. -¡Ah! ¡Auh, auh, auh! –se quejó de forma rápida a medida que entraba. -¡Duele, idiota! ¡Dueleee! –para su suerte, Sinbad ya había finalizado de incrustarlo todo, esperando unos cuantos segundos más._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó con apenas un deje de preocupación, asegurándose de que realmente no le había hecho daño._

 _-Duele… -se limpió unas escasas lágrimas de los ojos con la respiración agitada. -… me siento muy lleno… ¿Por qué… tienes que ser tan grande? … Es demasiado… -su voz tembló, casi pareciendo un sollozo. Sinbad sonrió apenado por el inminente dolor que el magi sentía, y juntó su frente con la de él, esperando unos segundos más. Fue entonces que llevó sus manos a los muslos de este, levantándolos. Salió hasta la mitad, y dio la primera y suave estocada. -¡Aah!... –repitió el mismo procedimiento, volviendo a escuchar un sonido similar. Continuó deleitándose con esos incitantes gemidos, ahora, únicamente, cargados de placer y regocijo, a la vez que arremetía cada vez con más ritmo contra el oráculo de Kou. Empujó aún más aquellos pálidos muslos hacia el vientre de su dueño, abriéndole ante él, y permitiéndose llegar más profundo. Sus cuerpos se calentaban junto con el aire que les rodeaba, sofocándoles y humedeciéndoles por completo. Judal había comenzado a mover también todo su abdomen, hundiendo con mayor facilidad en su interior al Rey. -¡M… más… fuerte! –desesperado por sentir, enrolló sus piernas a la cintura del monarca. Este, levemente impactado por ello, se incorporó un poco, de rodillas, y le tomó de las caderas con decisión, subiéndole sobre su regazo y clavándose en él con fuerza, mientras que el magi, aun dejándose caer hacia atrás y con los brazos sobre su cabeza, sujetaba la almohada, haciendo con esa posición estirada más intensas las embestidas, gimiendo descontroladamente. El adulto le golpeaba con ímpetu. -¡Aaah! –había tocado un punto clave en lo más profundo del oráculo. Repitió esa estocada, con la misma fuerza, velocidad y ángulo. -¡Sigue dan… ah… ahí! –le costaba formular una simple frase debido a lo cegado que estaba de lujuria. Sinbad embistió numerosas veces contra ese punto a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciéndole gemir, gritar y retorcerse. Ambos veían el borde del lascivo clímax final. El Rey se colocó sobre él de nuevo, tomándole por debajo de las rodillas y alzando mucho más que antes sus muslos al mismo tiempo que los separaba sin miedo a hacerle daño, pues ya había sido descubierta su gran elasticidad anteriormente. -¡Sin… ba…! ¡Aaaaah! –gritó a los cuatro vientos, cubriendo los gemidos finales del Rey con ese chillido, arqueando por segunda vez en la noche su espalda, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, poniendo, inconscientemente, sus ojos en blanco a causa de haber sido enviado a otro plano dimensional al sentir su interior siendo inundado por la esencia que el adulto había expulsado dentro de él. El monarca liberó sus piernas y se dejó caer, apoyando los codos a cada lado, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas e irregulares, cubiertos por una fina y brillante capa de sudor._

 _Después de unos minutos, se incorporó un poco para encarar al oráculo. Mas no esperó encontrárselo completamente frito, metido en un profundo sueño._

 _-Rayos… -sonrió con lástima, pues le hubiera encantado al menos que le dijera algo. Salió con delicadeza del cuerpo del magi, tratando de no despertarle, y se levantó, yendo a recoger los pantalones de Judal que él mismo había tirado, dispuesto a vestirle, ya que no sería algo recomendable para una persona de clima medio que cogiera un frío típico de zonas cálidas, un frío no muy notable, pero que sí afectaba con mayor frecuencia al cuerpo. Después de hacerlo, soltó la liga de su cabello, pues se le hacía incómodo dormir con la coleta puesta. Se tumbó a su lado, no sin antes cubrirse ambos con la delgada sábana, sin dejar de observarle. Una imagen adorable de la que, si se lo hubieran dicho tres o cuatro semanas antes, no hubiera creído ser espectador. Ese rostro, ahora menos ruborizado, tan tranquilo y pacífico, sin una sola arruga de tensión en él. Tan angelical. Tan exacto a… Se acercó, casi desesperado, a abrazarle, escondiendo los ojos entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello del oráculo. La imagen que vio ese día cuando Judal estuvo a punto de morir cruzó por su cabeza cuando miró ese rostro durmiente. Era la misma expresión, completamente igual. Su mente acababa de jugarle una mala pasada, por lo que no pudo evitar reaccionar así. Pero ahora, estaba a salvo. Estaba con él. Era consciente de que, por desgracia, el magi no recordaría nada al despertarse a causa de la borrachera que llevaba encima, pero sabía que en algún momento terminaría por recordarlo con el paso de, aproximadamente, medio día o varios de estos, dependiendo de su tolerancia a la futura resaca._

Sinbad suspiró. Sí que se había asustado en ese momento. Dejó la mano, que enredaba uno de los mechones negros, quieta, escuchando leves quejas al mismo tiempo que veía cómo el oráculo cambiaba de posición al lado contrario, de frente a él. Su rostro, anteriormente tranquilo, se había tensado. Sus labios se apretaban y sus finas cejas se arqueaban hacia atrás. Atisbó en el borde de sus ojos cerrados unas diminutas lágrimas que no se atrevían a salir, viendo a la vez su cuerpo con leves temblores. Otra pesadilla, aunque esta parecía menos fuerte que la anterior que tuvo. Sin embargo, no tardó en acercarse, abrazándole contra su pecho y subiendo un poco más la sábana, dándole calor. Las quejas se detuvieron y los temblores menguaron. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a volver a dormirse, sintiendo la respiración, ahora más calmada, de Judal en su clavícula.

La luz del sol se filtraba por la descubierta ventana, soslayando parte de la almohada blanca. Juró que nunca jamás en su vida volvería a acercarse al rubio esgrimista mientras estuviera cerca de una bebida. Se sentía morir. Había despertado hace unos minutos, echado en la cama, boca arriba, con un dolor de cabeza inimaginable. Su vista le bailaba, emborronada, y su aparato digestivo no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Tenía la sensación de que iba a expulsarlo todo por la boca, pero el mal estado de su escasa energía ni fuerzas le daba para ello. Y por si fuera poco, sentía su bajo vientre tenso, con leves pinchazos, como si fuera a reventar, y con las caderas resentidas. Se preguntó a sí mismo si había hecho demasiado el ridículo, pues lo último que recordaba era haber estado inquieto aguantando al trío aventurero después de ser casi ahogado por Alibaba y su bendito vino. A partir de ese punto se formaba una enorme laguna. También se cuestionó qué demonios había hecho mientras dormía, pues parecía haber pasado un huracán por su cama, toda descolocada y arrugada, más que de costumbre, pensando que por culpa del alcohol se había vuelto sonámbulo esa noche. Un sonámbulo muy enérgico. Qué triste.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose se le hizo insoportable, aumentando la intensidad de su malestar. Apenas podía girar la cabeza para ver quién había sido el desgraciado causante.

-¿Se puede? –Sinbad entró sonriente, con un vaso y un tazón de frutas, pues sabía que a Judal le habían gustado bastante durante el tiempo que llevaba allí.

-Ya has entrado, imbécil… -su voz sonaba seca y ronca, completamente afónica.

-Suenas pésimo. –se sentó en la cama en dirección al magi.

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti. –le hubiera gustado no ser el único en ese lamentable estado. Y todo por no haber bebido nunca, aunque tampoco pensaba volver a hacerlo. A parte de tener un sabor asqueroso, lo que venía después era desagradable y vergonzoso.

-Yo no bebí demasiado, tomé lo suficiente como para no embriagarme. –y era verdad, dejó el vino cuando iba camino de la sexta copa, en la cual aún no alcanzaba a emborracharse, por lo que fue consciente de todo lo que pasaba y hacía el resto de la noche.

-Eso es nuevo. –provocó que Sinbad riera.

-Tal vez. –miró por unos milisegundos el colorido y apetecible contenido del tazón. –Deberías comer un poco. Llevas durmiendo demasiado, incluso para ser una resaca. –recibió como respuesta un gemido lastimero. –Mejor no… -dejó los recipientes sobre la mesita, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Dime que no hice nada estúpido… -casi suplicó, tapándose los ojos con los brazos.

-Bueno… -se rascó la mejilla, alertando sin querer al magi. –No hiciste gran cosa, sólo te adjudicaste un par de telas decorativas y te subiste a bailar.

-Jodeer… -casi parecía al borde de empezar a llorar de vergüenza, lo que hizo que el Rey le compadeciera. –Dime al menos, que lo hice bien…

-Pudiste haberle robado el empleo a la bailarina principal, pero creo que con haberle quitado el protagonismo te conformaste. –rio por lo bajo sin querer, llevándose un débil golpe por parte del otro.

-No te rías, estúpido. –él tampoco pudo evitar reírse al saber que lo había hecho incluso mejor que esa mujer, pero se interrumpió con un quejido, sobresaltando al monarca.

-No te fuerces, estás hecho polvo.

-¿Por qué no me dices algo que no sepa? –se sobó la frente.

 _-Lo haría encantado, pero prefiero que seas tú quien se dé cuenta._ Ten. –tomó el vaso y se lo ofreció. –Es un poco del remedio que compró Ja'far cuando fuimos al mercado hace dos días, te hará sentir mejor en poco tiempo. -Judal hizo amago de sentarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo volvió a tumbarse de golpe, soltando un leve grito de dolor.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –casi sollozó, pensando que ese dolor en caderas y trasero también era parte de lo que la resaca conllevaba. Qué inocente.

Sinbad se entristeció un poco, cada vez sintiendo más intensa la culpa. Tal vez se hubiera pasado un poco con él siendo la primera vez…

-Necesitas sentarte para tomarlo…

-Paso de sentarme. Como no es a ti a quien le duele… -encaró molesto. El Rey sabía que si Judal no se sentaba no podía beber el contenido del vaso correctamente, y no se permitía no poner un alto a su malestar. Una posible idea eficaz cruzó por su mente, aunque tal vez al magi no le gustara en absoluto. El monarca dejó el vaso sobre el mueble otra vez, se levantó, destapó al chico y lo tomó en sus brazos. -¿Qué coño haces? –preguntó, tan sorprendido como enfadado. El adulto se sentó de nuevo, con las piernas abiertas, acomodándole de lado, y posicionando el trasero del oráculo en el hueco vacío que quedaba entre estas para que no fuera apoyado ni presionado, sujetando su espalda con la mano y evitando que se fuera hacia atrás e ignorando su queja. Volvió a coger el vaso.

-Ahora sí. No iba a permitir que no lo tomaras, el dolor no es realmente un problema si lo que tienes que hacer es incorporarte. –Judal le dedicó una mueca extraña, algo así como un cruce entre sospecha y molestia. Sin embargo, tomó con ambas manos el vaso, notándolo caliente. Desprendía un suave olor dulce, lo que le inculcó curiosidad. Sin embargo…

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que trague algo si tengo el estómago dado la vuelta? –maldijo, pues sentía náuseas, y sabía que si comía o bebía terminaría vomitando eso y más.

-Si no has devuelto aún no creo que lo vayas a hacer a estas alturas aunque sientas las ganas. –otra mirada de desconfianza recibida por parte del magi oscuro.

-Ugh… -el azabache cerró los ojos por un momento a causa de uno de los muchos mareos que estaba teniendo desde que se despertó. Acercó el vaso a sus labios y bebió una pequeña cantidad del tibio líquido. No estaba malo, pero tampoco era una delicia.

-Tampoco es necesario que lo tomes de golpe, con que bebas un poco cada ciertos segundos está bien. –dijo, tratando de hacerle saber que lo estaba tomando de forma correcta aunque fuera lento.

-Es lo que pensaba hacer. –le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, no le había agradado que le diera una explicación tan obvia como si fuera un niño pequeño incapaz de entender lo básico. Sinbad se carcajeó ante el adorable gesto mientras Judal volvía a dar otro sorbo.

-Para ser tu primera resaca la estás superando mejor de lo que creía.

-El rukh ayuda. –se limitó, pues estaba centrado en acabarse el condenado remedio. Ir lento no era lo suyo. En cuanto no dejó ni una gota, se agarró con una mano la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. –Demonios… -le dolía horrores.

El Rey se levantó con el magi en brazos, para después recostarle boca arriba con precaución e ir a cerrar las cortinas de la ventana, con la idea de evitar que se filtrara más luz, pues esta estaba obligando a la vista del oráculo a forzarse y a hacer más intenso el dolor de cabeza. En cuanto dejó el cuarto lo suficientemente oscuro, volvió a sentarse en la cama. El oráculo de Kou se giró de lado hacia él, tratando de no moverse demasiado. Comenzó a recibir un suave masajeo en su cuero cabelludo por parte del monarca. Este sabía que esa era una forma de bajar las migrañas. Sus dedos se perdían entre los mechones cortos, enredándose con delicadeza en su suavidad. No supo en qué momento, pero el joven azabache había cerrado sus ojos. Sonrió a la vez que dio un pequeño suspiro, aún se le hacía difícil creer que ese chico del que se había enamorado, el que le había regalado su pureza sexual, al que ahora mismo acariciaba, fuera realmente Judal. En el tiempo que este llevaba en Sindria, pudo jurar que, por primera vez, el magi oscuro estaba viviendo. Le había visto molestarse, cabrearse, llorar, reír, emocionarse, dormir, sentirse feliz… Cosas que nunca hubiera podido experimentar en el Imperio Kou. Cosas que se le fueron prohibidas y arrebatadas por Al-Thamen. Pero él se las estaba devolviendo, todas y cada una de ellas. Estaba recuperando su vida. Recuperando lo que le robaron.

Sentía la ruda pero cuidadosa mano de Sinbad alborotando lentamente su cabello en un reconfortante frote. El dolor en su cabeza menguaba poco a poco gracias a ello. Las náuseas estaban presentes, pero eran menos notorias. Sin embargo, la molestia en sus caderas continuaba latente como al principio. No podía hacer nada contra eso. Nunca pensó que llegaría a admitirlo, pero era así; le gustaba estar en Sindria con el Rey y sus estúpidos generales. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido corrompido, si hubiera accedido a irse aquel día con Sinbad cuando apenas tenía tres años… Supuso que este no se acordaría de algo así, pero él sí. Ese recuerdo lo tenía bien guardado en lo más profundo de su ser. La presencia del Rey idiota siempre estuvo en su memoria desde ese momento. Había sentido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, tantas sensaciones nuevas que se le fueron prohibidas; alegría, confianza, afecto, amistad, e incluso llegó a sentir celos, no supo cómo, por qué, ni de quién, pero así lo sospechaba. Sólo le faltaba una por sentir; amor. No conocía nada sobre este, a excepción de lo que había escuchado de las bocas ajenas, que era algo por lo que la gente hacía sorprendentes locuras. Él hacía muchas de estas, pero nunca por haber estado enamorado, todo lo contrario. Quería saber cómo era amar y ser amado, aunque se conformaba sólo con conocer las sensaciones que conllevaba de forma teórica, explicadas. Abrió los ojos, dispuesto a saciarse de ese conocimiento, ya que no creía que algún día alguien se sintiera así por él o viceversa.

-Sinbad. –llamó sin dejar de mirar el infinito. El nombrado hizo un sonido cerrado a modo de contestación. -¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –aquello pilló desprevenido al Rey, casi provocándole una parada cardiaca, deteniendo inconscientemente el masajeo sobre el cuero cabelludo del magi, pero rápido cambió su mueca a una sonriente, reanudando sus caricias.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Dime todo lo que sepas sobre eso. –el monarca parpadeó un par de veces al mirarle, pero rápido se rio por lo bajo.

-Bueno, no sé mucho. El amor es algo bastante complicado y enrevesado. Es como un deseo, un anhelo, una vida, una realidad… No creo que exista la palabra para definirlo. No puedo decirte más, hay distintos tipos de amor y no sé a cuál te refieres.

-Ese que hace que la gente se vuelva más estúpida de lo que es. –aquello provocó una carcajada en el adulto.

-Sólo puedo decirte desde mi experiencia… -dirigió su mirada dorada a algún punto del colchón, distante, aunque cargada de lo que parecía felicidad. -Para mí es lo más bello que puede llegar a tu vida, es querer, adorar, e incluso, en ocasiones, sufrir. El amor es lo más maravilloso que el ser humano puede experimentar. Es nacer, vivir, creer, sentir una fuerza que te impulsa, que te motiva, que te da alegría para continuar. Es ternura inmensurable, entregarte sin condiciones… Es el comienzo de un amanecer carmesí con su llamativa mirada y la oscuridad del vacío cuando te da la espalda… -aquella última oración la dijo ya sin pensar en lo que hablaba, siendo observado por un muy curioso oráculo. –Es aceptar, reconocer errores, perdonar, pero sin duda alguna, amar es volver a vivir. Como has dicho, la gente se vuelve estúpida por amor, y eso es porque este no respeta las fronteras, se adueña de todo, de la conciencia, y hasta de tu forma de perder la razón. Es compartir, es proteger, es felicidad a veces disfrazada de dolor. Es la mayor expresión de afecto que se puede ofrecer, tan difícil de describir y demostrar… La fuerza que da a tu alma el poder de continuar en pie.

-No lo entiendo. –condenado magi mata-pasiones. Sinbad suspiró pesadamente. Tanta dedicación para esa respuesta…

-Me explico; amar es sentir un gran aprecio especial por alguien, es perdonar a esa persona por muchas malas acciones que haya cometido, desear estar con ella todo el tiempo, anhelarle todo lo bueno, tener celos y rabia cuando le ves feliz con otra persona, sentirte triste cuando piensas que no eres correspondido, querer protegerla incluso acosta de tu propia vida. Es obsesionarte con ella para siempre.

-Oh… -terminó entendiendo, casi al borde del infarto aunque no lo pareciera. Esa explicación encajaba perfectamente con lo que él estuvo sintiendo esos últimos días. Había terminado admitiendo que ya no quería desearle la muerte a Sinbad, que le decía eso para sentirse seguro de sí mismo, seguro de que continuaba detestándole, pero no pasaba, esa seguridad no regresó en ningún momento. ¿Perdonarle? No podía hacerlo, pues el Rey nunca había intentado nada en su contra realmente. Querer estar con él todo el rato… eso sí lo hacía, le seguía a todos lados, y no era actual. Anhelarle todo lo bueno, sólo desde que comenzó a tener más acercamiento con él, pero no se descartaba, de igual manera. Tener celos. Oh, de eso sí que había tenido en numerosas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando atisbó al Rey siendo cubierto por tantas mujeres la noche anterior, cuando Yamuraiha fue a advertirle sobre el suelo que estaba congelando sin percatarse. Sentir rabia y tristeza al pensar que no se es correspondido… Oh, antes de tomar ese baño, cuando estuvo pensativo mirando desde su ventana. En ese momento sintió que su alma corrupta se moría lentamente al imaginarse a esa supuesta mujer de la que Sinbad estaba enamorado, al imaginar que ella podía convertirse en la esposa de este. Protegerle a costa de la propia vida… Lo había hecho, cuando regresó a Sindria dispuesto a disfrutar de un entretenido espectáculo entre Al-Thamen y el Rey. Ese instinto por el que se dejó llevar fue… ese impulso suicida por protegerle. Obsesionarse con esa persona. Él ya estuvo obsesionado desde que le vio. Judal abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no creyendo el enorme sentido lógico que todo estaba tomando ahora, todos los cabos atados. No podía ser. Él estaba… de…

Y aun así, esas explicaciones de seguro estaban basadas en esa condenada mujer que desconocía… Era lo que ella le hacía sentir a Sinbad… Sólo ella…

-¿Por qué querías saber eso? –esta vez el curioso fue el monarca. El magi oscuro pareció salir de su impactante trance.

-Por nada. Sólo quería saber. –sentenció rápido, sorprendiendo un poco al adulto por esa velocidad al responder.

-Bien… -suspiró, continuando con el masajeo, pues supuso que el dolor de cabeza del oráculo aún no se dispersaba.

-Ya basta, Sinbad. –pidió con voz ronca, empezando a malhumorarse y a apartar la mano del Rey. De nuevo, esa mujer de la que, supuestamente, el adulto estaba enamorado volvió a dominar su mente. De seguro sería hermosa y perfecta, pues no todo el mundo conseguía hacer sentir así al Rey Sinbad, un hombre con objetivos claros y exigentes, y para nada interesados en el amor. Otra vez ese característico peso en la garganta.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele más? –la preocupación del monarca fue en aumento. Al darse cuenta, Judal chasqueó la lengua, más enfurecido por cómo se mostraba, por cómo le trataba. Se tumbó boca abajo, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

-¿Por qué te preocupas? –a pesar de estar contra esta, podía escuchársele.

-Porque me importas.

-Eres un gilipollas. –escupió con ira, impactando a Sinbad.

-Cuida esa boca, Judal. –la seriedad que usó en esas palabras simuló una amenaza, cosa que en realidad no era. ¿A qué venía ese cambio? No obtuvo respuesta. –Está bien, ya no voy a seguir diciéndote que puedes confiar en mí, haz lo que te plazca. –hizo amago de levantarse justo en el momento en el que atisbó un temblor en el cuerpo del azabache. Se inclinó y posó la mano sobre su hombro. -¿Judal? –escuchó un sonido similar al hipo. Entonces se dio cuenta; estaba llorando. –Judal, mírame. -le movió un poco, más el magi parecía ignorarle. Completamente entristecido y dolido, apoyó la frente sobre ese hombro que antes movió. –No sé qué es lo que haya mencionado ahora, pero si de verdad he dicho algo que te ha hecho daño… Lo lamento. –su sufrimiento incrementó cuando escuchó el llanto intensificarse, obligando al magi a apretarse más contra la almohada. –No llores… Por favor… -estaba comenzando a quebrarse. Si Judal no se detenía pronto, él también empezaría a llorar, y era algo totalmente extraño, pues no era de los hombres que se permitían hacerlo.

-¡Márchate! –gritó, casi desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales. Algo en el interior de Sinbad se resquebrajó. Sin embargo, no se negó.

Se levantó despacio, siendo la mitad de su rostro ocultado por su flequillo lila. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió por ella, cerrándola después. Se apoyó en esta, destrozado y roto. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente, siendo sus ojos aún ocultos por su cabello. Algo luminoso brilló por unos segundos a través de las hebras lilas que tapaban su cara. No había podido aguantar más…

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **¿Vieron la referencia que hice al título del fic? ¿Eh? ¿EH? Ya todo tiene sentido(?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Confirmado, ahora soy un 10% más gay que antes, todo por los reviews que me dejáis, que me emocionan demasiado ;w;**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **El comienzo del peligro**

 _Estaba empezando a cansarse, ya hacía un buen rato que Masrur y Ja'far entraron a esa tienda. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí dentro? Sólo necesitaban comprar agua, nada más, y aun así, estaban tardándose siglos. Hacía unos minutos que habían arribado en Balbabb, una preciosa ciudad marítima. Tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, a esperar, pues se había cansado de estar de pie._

 _-¿Qué rayos están haciendo? –acarició las finas trenzas que le recogían el lado izquierdo de su flequillo y escuchó un sonido débil provenir de su lado derecho. Giró la cabeza hacia esa dirección. No se dio cuenta en su momento, pero había un niño parado ahí, bastante pequeño, además. Seguro que no pasaba de los tres años. Este le miraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Sin embargo, por alguna razón extraña, Sinbad no podía reconocer su rostro, viéndolo difuminado. Se frotó los ojos, pero continuaba sin poder atisbar sus características faciales. No le importó demasiado, ya se le pasaría. El pequeño llevaba ropa algo llamativa. Parecía provenir de alguna realeza extranjera, pues no eran vistos muy a menudo tales ropajes por esa zona. -¿Estás perdido? –el niño no le contestó oralmente, pero sí lo hizo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Entonces, ¿has venido con alguien? Está ahí dentro, ¿no? –el infante asintió. No supo por qué, pero el joven muchacho de cabello lila notó algo irregular en ese niño. A pesar de que no podía saber qué muecas o expresiones realizaba, o hacia dónde dirigía la mirada, sí fue consciente de que le estaba observando fijamente, como si expiara sus pecados más ocultos. –Eres muy raro, pero me gusta. –rio con ánimos. El niño dio un paso hasta llegar a él, y se sentó sobre su regazo, recargándose en su pecho bajo la sorprendida mirada dorada del adolescente. –Jaja, no te gusta estar solo, ¿eh? –le revolvió con ímpetu su cabello con una gran sonrisa resplandeciente. – ¿Eres tímido? ¿O sólo aún no aprendiste del todo a hablar, pequeño? –sin respuesta. –Bueno, no importa. –le picó una mejilla con el dedo, notándola suave. -¿Quieres que te cuente alguna historia? Me sé muchas. –el niño pareció emocionarse por la forma en la que se giró hacia él, causándole una carcajada a Sinbad._

 _Después de unos cuantos minutos, los compañeros del adolescente salieron de la condenada tienda, con agua y algunos alimentos, ya guardados en sus bolsas._

 _-¿Y ese crío? –preguntó curioso Ja'far, llamando también la atención del infante._

 _-Está esperando a que su familia salga de comprar._

 _-¿No pudieron simplemente llevarlo con ellos? Mira que dejar a un niño tan pequeño solo en la puerta de una tienda… Es una presa fácil. –comentó._

 _-Tienes razón, deberíamos esperar a que salieran. –jugó con los mechones del infante aún sobre su regazo._

 _-No he dicho eso, además, no podemos quedarnos. Tenemos prisa, ¿recuerdas? –ante la regañina por parte del pequeño albino suspiró, cogiendo al niño y dejándole a un lado para levantarse._

 _-Está bien… -miró con pena al chiquillo detrás suya. –Deberías entrar a la tienda, quedarse aquí fuera puede ser peligroso para ti._

 _Los tres los jóvenes presentes abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa cuando el infante se agarró a la pierna de Sinbad._

 _-Quiero ir contigo. –dijo, con una voz tan aguda como delicada._

 _-No puedo hacer eso, tu familia se pondrá muy triste y asustada si se dan cuenta de que no estás. –se agachó para mirarle, aunque era inútil. Continuaba sin poder desbloquear ese rostro. No sabía cómo era su nariz, ni su boquita, ni la forma de sus ojos y el color de estos. Debía hacérselo mirar cuanto antes con un médico, o eso pensó. Se incorporó, girándose hacia sus compañeros. -¿Tanta tardanza para agua y comida? –se quejó, asomándose para mirar el interior de las bolsas de tela. Los tres se encogieron de hombros, provocando que a Sinbad le resbalara una gota de sudor frío por la sien. Se volteó de nuevo a revisar por última vez al niño, mas ya no estaba ahí. -¿Dónde está? –se alteró, pues su paranoia le hizo pensar que podía haber sido raptado._

 _-Cuando te diste la vuelta salió su padre. Bueno, no sé si sea su padre, pero tenía pinta de ser familiar suyo. Iba vestido igual de raro. –explicó el albino._

 _-Oh… -suspiró, cerrando los ojos. –Bueno, así ya no me sentiré culpable. –pero cuando volvió a abrirlos…_

 _Todo cambió. No, más bien, todo desapareció. Su apariencia volvió a ser la de un adulto joven. Se encontraba en un vacío blanco, sin nada a su alrededor. Tuvo que mirarse las manos para asegurarse de que no se había quedado ciego, dándose cuenta de que sí, estaba en una especie de lugar infinito. Reconoció que estaba dentro de un sueño._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _Sinbad se volteó bruscamente, encarando esa voz. Era ese niño. Sólo que esta vez sí fue capaz de ver con claridad su rostro infantil. Esa carita pálida, esos labios finos y rosados, esa nariz pequeña y delicada, esos grandes ojos rasgados… de color rojo carmesí… Sabía perfectamente que lo que acababa de pasar anteriormente en la puerta de esa tienda era realmente un recuerdo suyo, había ocurrido en el mundo real hace bastantes años. Cada gesto, cada palabra reproducida en ese sueño fue una copia exacta de lo que pasó ese lejano día, a excepción de la difuminación de la cara del pequeño. Ese chiquillo tímido y tierno que esperó con él a las afueras de la tienda siempre fue…_

 _-¿Judal…? –casi susurró, comenzando a alterarse. ¿Cómo era posible? Ah, sí, nunca se dio el esfuerzo de recordar esa situación, pues pensó que no era algo relevante, permitiéndose sin darse cuenta olvidar por completo esos característicos ojos rojos infantiles y brillantes tan llamativos. Se había permitido olvidar al pequeño Judal, causando el no reconocerle años después, cuando le "robó" uno de sus calabozos._

 _-Yo quería estar con tu rukh… Quería ir contigo… -se encogió un poco, tensando su adorable cara y haciendo temblar su labio inferior, señal de que un desconsolado llanto se estaba aproximando. Sinbad estuvo a punto de acercarse, sin embargo, un simple parpadeo que dio le separó de su infantil objetivo, convirtiéndolo de inmediato en el Judal joven que veía todos los días. Hubo algo en él que le descolocó por completo. El magi estaba vistiendo el uniforme de los Generales de Sindria._

 _-¿Qué…? –se dijo para sí mismo, cada vez comprendiendo menos lo que estaba pasando._

 _-Hey, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Sin. –sonrió de la forma más dulce jamás vista, impactando por completo al adulto. ¿Le había llamado Sin? Ese no era el Judal que conocía actualmente. Se veía igual, y a la vez tan diferente. Tan… risueño. -¿Hace cuánto hace? ¿Entre diez y quince años? –se puso el dedo en el mentón, vaciando su mirada al pensar. –Creo que sí, la última vez que nos vimos fue en Balbabb, ¿no? En aquella tienda. –sonrió de nuevo con ternura. –Nunca supe cómo agradecerte que accedieras a llevarme contigo, me salvaste. –rio animado. –Quién sabe lo que me habría pasado si no me hubieras alejado de la tienda. Creo que Ithnan me habría llevado con él de vuelta al Imperio Kou. –pero Sinbad lo sabía, eso no era cierto…_

 _-Yo no…_

 _-No lo hiciste. –interrumpió sin borrar su mueca alegre. –Nunca me llevaste contigo, por lo tanto, nunca me cuidaste, nunca creciste conmigo, nunca nos volvimos fuertes juntos, nunca me enseñaste el valor de la vida y el destino, a sentir todo lo bueno. Nunca me convertiste en tu mano derecha como Magi y noveno General de Sindria. –miró sonriente su uniforme. -Yo podría haber existido, Sin. Pero… no accediste a mi petición de marcharme contigo y con tus compañeros. Aunque no importa, no puedo estar enfadado. Sólo era un niño. –le dedicó la más hermosa de las sonrisas, tan resplandeciente y cautivadora. Una sonrisa que hizo el efecto contrario en el Rey, estaba haciéndole daño. ¿Por qué razón? Pues… se acababa de dar cuenta con lo que ese chico había dicho. Si él se hubiera llevado a Judal aquel día, todo sería distinto. Todo hubiera sido felicidad, alegría, compañerismo y, muy posiblemente, amor en la vida de ese chiquillo, pero no lo hizo. Lo que le llevaba a analizar que..._

 _No fue Al-Thamen quien condenó a ese magi a caer en la depravación…_

 _-Fui yo… -sus ojos dorados desmesuradamente abiertos fueron ocultados por sus manos tensas y temblorosas. -¿Qué he hecho?..._

 _-Nada. –Sinbad se sorprendió, descubriendo sus ojos para observar, pues todo ese vacío blanco se había vuelto negro, y ese tierno Judal que tenía enfrente fue sustituido por el suyo, el que le enfrentaba, el que le insultaba, el que le odiaba. –No hiciste nada. –casi escupió con rabia, echándole en cara eso mismo, que no hizo nada por llevarle con él, cosa que si hubiera hecho habría podido salvarle de esa organización en el único momento en el que pudo hacerlo. Ahora entendía el porqué de su odio, de su resentimiento hacia él. Y es que cómo no iba a odiarle, si había sido él quien le abandonó al maldito inicio, quien le dejó a manos de Al-Thamen. Judal en esos tiempos ni siquiera terminaba de ser un bebé, y ya le había sentenciado. Se sentía el peor humano en el mundo, la peor escoria existente._

 _Sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse en depresión, siendo abandonado por sus fuerzas. Se desplomó en lo que se suponía que era el suelo, tan negro. Su conciencia estaba dejándole, y su vista se emborronaba cada vez más, teniendo como cómo última imagen a ese chico, tan oscuro, tan frío, tan cruel. Sin embargo, ya no podía quejarse de ello, pues fue él quien le hizo así. La imagen final de ese magi corrompido… Corrompido por su culpa…_

-Hey, Sin. –el albino movió a Sinbad tomándole por el hombro, despertándole.

-Humm.

Después de haber sido echado de tal forma del cuarto del oráculo anteriormente, se sintió destrozado, roto. Tan roto que tuvo que refugiarse en lo que más detestaba; el papeleo de rey. Por eso mismo estaba ahí, de brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio repleto de papeles y pergaminos que había removido anteriormente con tal de distraerse del dolor emocional, habiéndose quedado dormido después de ello.

-Se supone que el día después de una celebración es para descansar, ¿por qué estás aquí? –preguntó bastante curioso Ja'far, observando como su Rey se incorporaba, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al verle la cara. -¡Ni cuando bebes en exceso te ves así! ¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?! –era como para ponerse así. El monarca tenía una apariencia pésima. Su cabello se había descolocado por completo, producto de la siesta poco reparadora que acababa de echarse. Sus ojos dorados apenas brillaban, siendo sujetados por unas notorias ojeras color violeta grisáceo. Sus labios algo resecos al igual que su morena piel, ahora con un tono apagado.

-No es nada. –ni siquiera se molestó en sonreír un poco, y su voz salió casi afónica, asustando más al oficial.

-¡¿No me digas que te estás enfermando?! –estuvo a punto de salir escopetado de allí, dispuesto a pedir ayuda, pero Sinbad no le dejó hacerlo, hablando antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

-No estoy enfermo, sólo he tenido un mal sueño. Nada más. –aquello pareció convencer un poco a Ja'far, pues en alguna que otra ocasión pasada él también pudo estar en la misma situación por un simple sueño, y sabía que con un poco de descanso eso podía disiparse.

-Será mejor que vayas descansar y desconectar un poco. De seguro habrá sido por el estrés. –caminó hasta el escritorio más pequeño que se situaba en un lado, el cual era el que tenía asignado, de la gran sala de trabajo, recogió un par de pergaminos de este y se dirigió de nuevo al centro de la habitación, en frente de la mesa más grande y del Rey. –Y hazlo antes de que caiga la noche, si no, tu horario se verá afectado. –salió por la puerta, cerrándola después, dejando de nuevo solo a Sinbad.

No podía dejar de insultarse a sí mismo, era imposible no hacerlo. No después de haberse dado cuenta de que fue él quien dio inicio a la inminente caída de Judal en la corrupción. Ya no estaba siendo precavido, pues estaba maldiciendo su destino y a sí mismo en ese momento sin darse cuenta. La mitad blanca de su rukh bicolor acababa de menguar, siendo sustituido un pequeño trozo de este por rukh negro. Ahora, más de la mitad de su alma estaba en depravación. Sinbad estaba cayendo.

Judal dio un sobresalto intenso, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe, aún tendido en la cama. Eso que acababa de sentir era…

 _-El rukh oscuro está consumiendo a alguien._ –y en Palacio, la única persona que podía llegar a caer era… - _¡Joder!_ –poco le importó su dolor de cadera y cabeza, se levantó bruscamente aun sintiendo su malestar.

En su carrera por los pasillos se puso a pensar. ¿No era eso lo que siempre había estado buscando? Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan alterado? Mas recordó las palabras del Rey; _Anhelarle todo lo bueno. -¡Demonios!_ –al final resultaría ser cierto, y no una simple coincidencia. _–Estoy jodido… Amorosamente jodido._ –no pudo evitar burlarse de su situación. Pensó que nunca sentiría eso por nadie, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Corriendo en busca de esa persona que tanto le llamó la atención cuando era niño. ¿Sinbad se acordaría de aquello? No lo creía, pues la segunda vez que se vieron fue cuando conquistó sin su permiso una de sus celdas, y no dio indicios de reconocerle. Tan ofendido se sintió que le siguió la corriente, para que viera lo que era sentirse olvidado, pero no lo consiguió. Ni quería, ni tenía ganas de volver a pelearse consigo mismo por esa última emoción que le faltaba por sentir. Además, ¿no se dijo que quería experimentarlas todas? Su cintura, caderas y cabeza empezaban a resentirse cada vez más, pero poco caso les hacía. Arribó inmediatamente al gran despacho, pues era de ahí de dónde provenía aquella energía. Abrió las puertas de golpe, haciendo saltar al Rey, aún en su silla.

-¡Judal!

-¡Sinbad! –ambos dijeron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo, provocándoles unos segundos posteriores en confusión. El Rey atisbó rápido el temblor en las piernas del oráculo. Era consciente de que en su estado no debía moverse ni levantarse debido al dolor corporal y los mareos de la resaca, pero lo había hecho. Aquello sólo traería como consecuencia una cosa… Vio como los ojos rojos del oráculo se cerraban frunciendo levemente el ceño. Fue entonces que decidió levantarse rápidamente y sujetar con sus brazos al magi antes de que cayera contra el suelo. Este los abrió un poco, mirándole. –Te ves horrible. –su rostro era serio, aunque lo dijo con un deje de lástima.

-No soy el único. –contestó con su primera sonrisa desde hacía horas. Sin esperárselo, recibió una potente y sonora bofetada por parte de Judal, que le hizo ladear la cabeza y quedarse en total shock, para luego mirarle tras unos segundos, mientras llevaba su mano a la zona agredida, aún en ese estado.

-¡¿En qué cojones estabas pensando?! –gritó enrabietado ignorando el dolor de su cabeza, comenzando a levitar en su sitio, pues no estaba como para continuar de pie. Sinbad no pudo responder al momento, sus ojos abiertos seguían mostrando incredulidad. En su mejilla estaba comenzando a notarse el golpe. -¡¿No ves que te estás hundiendo?!

-¿Qué dices?... –vio como el magi oscuro cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-¡Que tu rukh acaba de teñirse más de negro, coño! –chilló, sujetándole bruscamente por la ropa. -¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! –sus puños temblaron. –Estúpido desgraciado… -el Rey aún lo salía de su asombro. Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de lo que se estaba haciendo al pensar de esa forma, pero Judal sí. E incluso este fue a hacerle reaccionar aun estando en la, poco saludable, situación en la que se encontraba. –Como se te ocurra repetir esto, juro que te mato.

Le fue soltando poco a poco a medida que los segundos pasaban y se tranquilizaba, mientras que Sinbad volvía en sí, comenzando a sentir la mejilla caliente. Pasó alrededor de un minuto en completo silencio.

-Lo siento.

-Lo siento. –de nuevo los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, exponiendo la misma reacción que anteriormente.

Un momento… ¿Judal acababa de disculparse? ¿Desde cuándo algo así era posible que ocurriera? Sinbad no se lo creía.

-¿Qu… qué has dicho? –tuvo que preguntarlo, era algo demasiado extraño como para ser cierto.

-¡Que lo siento! ¿Vale? A ver si va a ser verdad que te estás quedando sordo. –pareció molestarse bastante al tener que repetirlo.

-No tienes que sentir nada, no has hecho algo en realidad. –caminó, un poco entristecido a su escritorio, sentándose de nuevo con pesadez. El oráculo frunció un poco el ceño en melancolía, acercándose en el aire a la mesa. Suspiró sonoramente.

-No… no tenía motivos para echarte. No debí hacerlo. –se cruzó de brazos, desviando la cabeza. Aquello terminó de sorprender a Sinbad. Cada vez se estaba haciendo más notorio el cambio del magi oscuro.

-Estuviste en tu derecho de hacerlo. –aclaró serio, pero con un deje de culpa.

-¿Y tú, por qué rayos te disculpas? –le miró, con ojos interrogadores.

-Inicialmente, por ofenderte al haber dicho algo de lo que ahora mismo no soy consciente. Pero… -pausó, captando más la atención del azabache. –También por haberte olvidado, Judal. –aquello hizo estremecer levemente al chico en el aire, consternándole un poco. –Si hubiera dejado que vinieras conmigo ese día hace ya más de diez años, no habrías sufrido tanto… Yo soy el culpable de que hayas sido sentenciado de tal forma. –juntó las manos, enredando sus dedos y apoyando la frente en estos, cabizbajo. –Toda tu vida en cautiverio por Al-Thamen ha sido por mi culpa.

-Eres idiota. –esa contestación tan poco interesada llamó la atención del adulto, provocando que le mirara. –Es cierto que siempre estuve resentido contigo, pero que mi vida haya resultado así no es culpa tuya. Fui yo quien escogió maldecir el destino, no tú. -pausó. -Y respondiendo a lo de antes, no dijiste nada que me molestara. Lo que me cabreó fue lo que estabas haciendo. -transformó su mueca tranquila en una tensa. -No deberías tratar tan bien a una persona cuando tienes pareja. -Sinbad no pudo evitar carcajearse por lo bajo, con tristeza.

-Yo no tengo pareja, Judal.

-Pero te gusta alguien, tu rukh lo dice muy a menudo.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre tener pareja y que te guste una persona. -apoyó la mejilla sana en la mano, y el codo sobre la mesa.

-Lo mismo me da. -chasqueó la lengua.

-Siento haberte molestado así, ¿podrás perdonarme? -le miró, ya con su típico brillo dorado.

-Meh. -ladeó la cabeza, pasando un segundo después por su mente una de las frases que el monarca dijo; _es perdonar a esa persona por muchas malas acciones que haya cometido..._ Ah, realmente estaba jodido.

Aquel monosílabo dicho por el magi significaba sí, y Sinbad lo sabía, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, calado hasta los huesos de calma. Aunque, aún se notaba el agotamiento que ese sueño le había dejado. Se propuso descansar, pero de un modo distinto.

-Tengo entendido que te gustan las termas. -al escuchar eso, Judal le puso inmediata atención. Pero...

-¿Qué estás tramando ahora? -le miró con desdén. Conocía demasiado bien al Rey.

-¿Huh? -pareció confundirse, pero pronto entendió, soltando una leve risa. -Oh, vamos. Deja de desconfiar de mí cada vez que te propongo algo, ya sabes que contigo la manipulación no me funciona. -le dedicó una mirada cómplice después de decirlo, haciendo que el oráculo sonriera de lado. Era imposible negarlo, ambos eran bastante retorcidos. Leían con extrema facilidad las intenciones del otro, siempre y cuando no se tratara de sentimientos intensos, pues en ese apartado se desconocían. -El remedio que te di actúa más contra las náuseas que contra otra cosa. Pensé que tu dolor de cabeza y caderas podría disiparse del todo con un baño caliente en las termas de mi Palacio. -el magi oscuro no dejaba de mirarle sin decir palabra, parecía estar meditándolo.

-Vamos a esas condenadas termas. -Sinbad no tardó en levantarse de la silla con una sonrisa tras escuchar eso.

Se dirigieron sin miramientos hacia ellas. Sinbad caminando, seguido de Judal, quien levitaba, pues no le convenía andar, y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Sin embargo, la levitación tampoco era recomendable, pues era necesaria una concentración, aunque fuera mínima, para realizarla, y con ello sólo conseguía agravarse su migraña. Estaba empezando a ceder, descendiendo cada vez más, así que decidió ponerle remedio.

-Llévame. -dijo al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en la espalda del Rey, pasando los brazos por encima de sus hombros anchos y levantando levemente sus piernas, obligándole a sujetarle por estas sin tener tiempo a reaccionar. El adulto sonrió a pesar de ello. Continuó por unos cuantos pasillos más allá de los jardines hasta llegar a una gran puerta decorada con tocados dorados. En cuanto la abrió, unos rayos de luz se colaron, para ser de nuevo bloqueados por la puerta, ahora cerrada, y con los dos dentro. Judal no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca. Eran las mejores termas que había visto. Parecían estar al aire libre gracias al toque luminoso que el techo en cúpula de cristal les obsequiaba, dejando ver el azul cielo. El lugar siendo inundado por el humeante vapor que el agua desprendía, siendo esta retenida en una piscina natural decorada por varias rocas en el centro y a lo largo de sus bordes, asemejándose a un oasis. Se desprendió de la espalda del Rey, levitando unos pocos centímetros sobre el suelo, lo suficiente como para no forzarse demasiado. No supo en qué momento debido a lo embobado que estaba con ese sitio, pero Sinbad ya dejó en el suelo un par de toallas y había empezado a desvestirse, viéndose en ese momento con el torso descubierto. -¡¿Qué haces?! -se alteró, pues no esperaba que eso ocurriera.

-¿Quitarme la ropa? -lo dijo a modo de pregunta debido a un leve deje de confusión.

-¡Eso ya lo veo, idiota! -suspiró de forma ronca. -No me dijiste que también ibas a bañarte tú. -pareció molestarse.

-No eres el único que lo necesita, estoy agotado, ¿sabes? Y quiero relajarme también. Por algo son mis termas privadas. -ante eso, el oráculo se calló. ¿Había dicho privadas? ¿Eso significaba que nadie nunca había entrado ahí aparte de él? Inmediatamente su ego y autoestima subieron, haciendo que dejara escapar una leve risa al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-Bien, bien. Yo no digo nada. -se acercó por el aire vaporoso hasta el borde, despojándose en su sitio rápidamente de sus ropas y joyas con magia y liberando su cabello, para luego meterse sin pedir permiso, sentándose como pudo en el fondo rocoso pero suave, con el agua cubriéndole a la altura de la clavícula. Qué poco pudoroso. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el borde, cerrando los ojos bajo una sonrisa mientras sus múltiples y extensos mechones flotaban libremente, ondulándose continuamente sobre y por debajo del agua. Para él las termas eran el más dulce placer de los dioses. Sintió un cosquilleo en su cara, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos. El Rey le miraba sonriente desde arriba a una corta, pero segura, distancia, estando en cuclillas y dejando su pelo lila, ahora suelto, caer hacia abajo y permitiéndole a este molestar un poco la piel del rostro del magi con su delicado roce. El oráculo de Kou sonrió de lado. -Deja de violarme con la mirada o te quedarás ciego. -consiguió sacarle al adulto una carcajada. Una cosa que a este le encantaba del magi oscuro era su ingeniosidad tan directa y su falta de vergüenza al hablar.

-Si tú supieras... -susurró para sí mismo, pero el otro consiguió escucharlo, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Eh? -Sinbad ignoró ese sonido de exigencia, picándole el entrecejo y recibiendo una diminuta queja, para después meterse a su vera en el agua cálida. Observó la cicatriz en la garganta del azabache, ahora mostrándose a la perfección gracias a la postura en la que tenía su cabeza. Saber que eso había sido principalmente por su culpa... Una herida así pudo incluso haberle matado independientemente de ser un magi. Saber que le abandonó delante del peligro durante más de diez años, simplemente por no llevárselo con él cuando debió... Maldito destino. Se sobresaltó al sentir un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, llevando su mano a esa zona, ahora un poco adolorida y mirando al único que pudo ser el agresor.

-¿Qué te dije antes, Rey estúpido? Deja de pensar esas cosas. -realmente el chico no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del monarca, pero sí que tenía que ver con la culpabilidad de no haberle recogido ese día en Balbabb, puesto que se lo había dicho, y que le hizo sumarse a él una pequeña parte de rukh oscuro, pues vio a esas aves negras revoloteando alrededor de la cabeza del adulto. Esta vez, no alcanzó a que se repitiera debido al golpe. De nuevo, otra frase más, dicha por ese hombre en su definición de lo que era el amor se reprodujo en su memoria; _querer protegerla incluso acosta de tu propia vida..._ No estaba arriesgándose en ese momento, pero el hecho de no haber permitido que este se sumiera en una posible depravación más profunda otra vez también era... Chasqueó la lengua, desviando su cabeza a la vez que volvía a apoyarla, quedando esta hacia el lado contrario al del Rey.

-Lo siento. -sonrió melancólico. -Es difícil no pensar en ello.

-Mira, -Judal pareció haberse cansado de todo eso, volviendo a observarle. -estoy aquí, y vivo. ¿Qué más quieres? -Sinbad se quedó callado, pues no tenía con qué rebatir. Podía tener razón y que fuera por eso que no alcanzaba a formular una respuesta. Vio al oráculo reírse de manera irónica. -Nunca pensé que me quisieras tanto, me halagas. -soltó otra de sus acusaciones bromistas colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. -Aunque no deberías, ¿qué dirá tu enamorada si se entera? -continuó bromeando, esta vez dañándose a sí mismo por dentro.

-Agh... -se puso la mano en la frente. -Ya tengo suficiente con que Ja'far lo piense, no lo hagas tú también. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no hay ninguna mujer?

-¡¿Entonces es hombre?! -se sobresaltó de golpe, moviendo violentamente el agua por el movimiento brusco de incorporarse. Parecía que su dolor menguaba. El Rey soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Y si así fuera? -le miró de reojo.

-Pues que me da igual si es hombre o mujer. -se cruzó de brazos, apretando levemente la mandíbula.

-Judal, -nombró, llamándole la atención. -tengo que decirte algo. -pausó. -El dolor de caderas y trasero no es propio de las resacas. -tuvo que tragarse una risa al ver la mueca de confusión del magi oscuro quien parecía meditar aquello.

-Entonces... -pensó un poco más. -Si no viene con la resaca, ¡¿cómo demonios sabes que lo tengo?! -volvió a repetir el violento movimiento de sobresalto.

-¿Tú que crees? -le miró de reojo.

-¡¿Y yo que sé?! ¡Apuesto lo que sea a que sabes más que yo!

-Posiblemente. -tras decir eso notó un tirón en su cabello, uno bastante doloroso.

-¡Deja de hacerte el interesante! ¡Ya, dime que me pasó anoche para que terminara así! -exigió sin soltar ese mechón lila. Sin embargo, no parecía afectar al estado tranquilo del adulto.

-Voy a hacerte pensar un poco, Judal, ¿podrás soportarlo? -bromeó.

-¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! -tiró aún más, provocando que el Rey agarrara ese mechón para contrarrestar fuerza y que no terminara arrancándoselo.

-Cálmate, yo también tengo derecho a mis bromas. -el magi bufó, soltando de golpe, enfurruñado. Ese gesto gracioso le sacó una sonrisa al hombre. -Retrocede un poco en el tiempo, Judal. -dio una pausa. -¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que mi rukh se tiñó de rosa?

-Pfff, ¿cuando me metí en un lío con Yamuraiha y su magia? -contestó casi al azar, pues no sabía si ese rukh colorido se había manifestado en ocasiones anteriores cuando aún nada extraño pasaba y él continuaba en Kou o si fue después de llegar a Sindria.

-Correcto.

-¿Y qué? -continuó sin saber.

-¿Cuál fue la siguiente vez que lo viste?

-Ayer por la mañana, en esas estúpidas pruebas.

-Esa fue la segunda, Yamuraiha me las informó. -aclaró. -Yo no soy capaz de ver el rukh, pero sé que hay una última y tercera, y esta no fue ella quien me la dijo, puesto que no la vio. Pero yo mismo pude deducirla gracias a sus explicaciones.

-¿La hay? -le miró con interés, pues esa no la había visto.

-¿Qué tienen en común las otras dos? -cambió de postura, posicionándose de lado, apoyando el codo en las rocas del borde y su cabeza sobre su mano. Judal pareció meditarlo bastante, mirando un punto fijo en el agua caliente, puesto que ninguna se asemejaba en nada, ni en el lugar, ni en la situación, ni estaban las mismas personas, a excepción de Sinbad, como era lógico, y... Sus pupilas se dilataron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían.

-¡¿Yo soy el qu...?! -no alcanzó a terminar la oración, pues el Rey había apresado sus labios en un beso superficial y puro, sujetándole levemente del mentón. Se separó pocos segundos después, acto que generó ese limpio sonido romántico de succión. Dorado contra rojo durante un silencio abrumador. Silencio que fue roto por el ruido enérgico del agua siendo brutalmente removida. Judal se había alejado en un pánico cómico más de cuatro metros de él con su cara desencajada y completamente roja. Habían aparecido de golpe en su memoria trozos de aquel acto carnal justo cuando Sinbad comenzó a besarle, viéndose totalmente avergonzado. -¡Me violaste! -señaló acusador con el dedo, sacándole una carcajada al Rey.

-No hice tal cosa. En un principio, fuiste tú quien lo planeó. -dejó sin habla al oráculo, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que el alcohol podía ser mucho más peligroso de lo que pensaba. Se acercó rápido en el agua hasta él, sobresaltándole.

-¡Quita, tuso! -salió inmediatamente, tapándose veloz con una de las toallas que estaban en el suelo. De lo que no consiguió percatarse era de que el monarca había hecho lo mismo con apenas un segundo de diferencia, consiguiendo abrazarle por la espalda. Judal forcejeó cada vez más alterado y rojo, pues el Rey ni siquiera se había molestado en coger su propia toalla para cubrirse. -¡Fuera! -trató de quitárselo de encima dándose la vuelta hacia él con movimientos bruscos, siendo respondido con más ímpetu por parte de Sinbad.

-Venga, no es para tanto. -intentó contrarrestar la lucha del magi, consiguiendo accidentalmente que se tropezara, llevándoselo por delante y cayendo sobre él.

-¡Auh! -Judal se quejó de sus caderas de nuevo al golpearse contra el piso. Aunque su dolor había disminuido, todavía continuaba presente.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó con un deje de preocupación por haberle hecho daño.

-¡Tú ya sientes demasiado! -regañó, provocando una sonrisa sincera en el adulto.

-¿Ahora sabes quién es el causante del rukh rosa? -ante eso, el oráculo de Kou bufó, ladeando la cabeza sin ser capaz de bajar su rubor, pensando que había estado martirizándose inútilmente al creer que era por una mujer que no existía. -¿Puedo besarte por segunda vez? -aquello hizo que los ojos carmesí se dirigieran a él en confusión.

-¿Segunda? -casi se burló. -Como si no hubieras aprovechado para hacerlo más veces anoche, depravado sexual.

-No lo hice. -confundió más al magi oscuro.

-¿Cómo que no? Pues que desperdicio para ti. -su ceño no había dejado de fruncirse en ningún momento. -¿Y se puede saber por qué? -le estaba picando la curiosidad.

-Porque no lo recordarías. Apenas recuerdas con claridad lo que pasó. -pausó. -Quería que tu primer beso lo experimentaras estando consciente al cien por cien y que fuera difícil de olvidar. Un beso puede llegar a ser más importante que el sexo, Judal.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que haya sido mi primer beso?

-Pura lógica. No eres de los que va regalando besos así porque sí. -le había pillado. Le conocía tan endemoniadamente bien.

-Tsk. -estuvo a punto de volver a girar la cabeza en molestia, mas Sinbad le había cazado los labios de nuevo, sorprendiéndole y haciéndole abrir los ojos levemente. Sintió un brusco vuelco en su abdomen, y su tensión arterial se había elevado. El Rey se separó de forma lenta, repitiendo ese adictivo sonido absorbente al hacerlo. Se produjo una vez más una batalla entre sus ojos. Una batalla empatada, pues esta vez fueron los dos quienes buscaron ese maravilloso roce, Sinbad bajando de nuevo su cabeza, y Judal levantándola al mismo tiempo que rodeaba el cuello del monarca con sus brazos. Unos largos segundos para después dejar morir ese acercamiento, dando paso a otro más, y otro, y otro. Todos ellos siendo cortos y castos, pero cada uno más intenso y cargado de emociones que el anterior. Tras finalizar el que parecía el último, el monarca rio por lo bajo, confundiendo un poco al azabache, quien aún no le soltaba.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de tus reacciones. Siento no habértelo explicado antes.

-Ya debería darte igual. -buscó de nuevo los labios del Rey, encontrándolos, ya que este no se negó. Hizo que se riera con más ánimo. Tras eso, el hombre se incorporó un poco, tomando en volandas al magi, exactamente como hizo cuando le sostuvo antes de caer en la prueba de equilibrio del día anterior. Corrió a trote hacia la piscina natural, alertando al joven. -¿No irás a...? –sí, lo va a hacer. -¡No! ¡Ni te atrevas! -tarde, pues el monarca ya estaba en pleno aire, producto de un salto, teniendo como objetivo lanzarse en chapuzón al mismo tiempo que sostenía a Judal. A este no solía agradarle tener que mojarse la cara, y si se lanzaba así terminaría sumergiéndose entero, mas tuvo que aguantarse. Se cubrió rápidamente con las manos su entrepierna cuando atisbó su toalla volando lejos de donde debía estar antes de que cayeran al agua cálida. -¡REY IDIOTAA! -fue lo último que consiguió decir como insulto, pues ambos fueron tragados por el humeante líquido translúcido. Después de un par de segundos salieron, el monarca aún sujetando al oráculo, pero esta vez de la cintura, manteniéndole a flote y ligeramente más alzado que él. Este jadeaba un poco por no haber sabido regular su respiración al meterse, y se restregaba los ojos debido a que el agua siempre le molestaba en ellos aunque los tuviera cerrados en todo momento. Los tenía bastante sensibles. La parte corta de su cabello se había quedado aplastada sobre su cabeza por el agua, dándole un toque más femenino. Cosa que a Sinbad también le ocurrió, sin embargo, este parecía igual de varonil, o puede que incluso más. En cuanto terminó de frotarse los párpados, le miró con enfado, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros más amplios. -¡Jamás en tu miserable vida vuelvas a repetirlo! ¡Si quieres tirarte hazlo solo, a mí no me metas! -le dio un rápido manotazo en la cabeza y regresó su mano a donde, anteriormente, estuvo apoyada, sobre su hombro, acto que el Rey vio bastante adorable.

-Judal.

-¿Qué? -contestó aún con molestia.

-¿Me odias? -al escucharlo, el magi se quedó en silencio, como si le hubiera pillado por sorpresa aquella pregunta. Sin embargo, este ladeó la cabeza.

-No. -bien, que lo reconociera era un gran paso, o así pensó el monarca.

-¿Qué idea tienes sobre mí? -se desplazó, llevándose consigo al muchacho, hasta apoyar la espalda en el borde y sentarse en el fondo rocoso que se elevaba en esa zona, obligando al más joven a posicionarse sobre él. Pasaron unos cuantos silenciosos segundos, suficientes para que Sinbad cambiara de posición al oráculo de Kou, sentándole a un lado de él, también sobre el fondo, y atrayendo su cuerpo con un brazo. -No pienses, sólo siente. -el magi oscuro no pudo evitar avergonzarse levemente, no solía experimentar ese tipo de situaciones. Sin embargo, no opuso resistencia, dejándose hacer. Acomodó su cabeza inconscientemente sobre los pectorales del monarca, apoyando también una mano en estos en un gesto similar a un diminuto abrazo. Escuchó atentamente el jovial palpitar del adulto. Nunca antes había escuchado otros latidos aparte de los suyos propios. Tuvo que repetírselo a sí mismo un par de veces, aún sin creérselo; lo que escuchaba era el corazón enamorado de Sinbad. Sonrió.

-La misma de siempre. -respondió a su pregunta, mas el hombre no entendió, y Judal se dio cuenta, por lo que se dispuso a aclarar. -Quiero que seas mi Rey... -pausó. -Pero esta vez, quiero que sea en todos los sentidos. –se sentía tan cursi. El monarca besó su cabeza al mismo tiempo que el azabache cerraba sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la calidez que el agua y Sinbad juntos le brindaban.

Había sido un rato largo bastante reparador y agradable, pero sobre todo deseado, pues ambos habían aclarado sus inquietudes, terminando por considerarse pareja tras lo ocurrido. Habían comenzado a salir juntos sin necesidad de pedirse nada. Sin embargo, su situación les advertía de que no podían continuar perdiendo el tiempo sin una estrategia, pues Al-Thamen siempre podía llegar a presentarse. Se estaban arriesgando demasiado, por lo que, después de finalizar el momento de relax, Sinbad decidió arribar a su despacho llevándose a Judal con él, pues entre ambos era bastante más fácil que se formaran múltiples ideas decentes, aunque un poco extremas, las cuales no serían completamente apoyadas por el resto de generales debido al riesgo. Por eso prefería discutirlas con el magi oscuro primero, este era igual o más demente que él en cuanto a planes. Fueron más de cuarenta minutos lo que les llevó tratar de pensar y exponer distintas estratagemas, lo justo para que sonara la Gran Campana de Palacio anunciando la cena.

-Ya era hora. -se quejó el oficial albino, ya sentado en la mesa con todos.

-Discutíamos un par de cosas. –se excusó Sinbad por los dos mientras entraban al comedor.

-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó por curiosidad Ja'far.

-No te interesa. –fue Judal quien le respondió.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Sinbad me interesa, recuerda que soy el General al mando.

-Me importa una mierd… ¡Hah! –soltó un elevado quejido de dolor. ¿Por qué? El Rey le había azotado el trasero como advertencia, provocando que se llevara las manos a la zona, pues esta picaba.

-No utilices esa palabra cuando hay comida delante, anda. Y deja provocar. –no se dio cuenta, pero todas las miradas se dirigían a él, unas confusas, otras sorprendidas, y las dos restantes, las cuales eran azules, de manera cómplice. No por haber azotado al magi del Imperio Kou, sino por haberlo hecho en donde fue.

-¡Judal, aquí! –Aladdin levantó el brazo, animado. Le había guardado el sitio entre él y Morgiana, pues se habían acostumbrado a tenerle ahí. El oráculo caminó hacia allá tras dedicarle un chasquido de lengua a Sinbad, dándole a entender que se había pasado con la fuerza, provocando que se riera.

La cena transcurrió bastante amena para todos, el magi oscuro estaba empezando a adaptarse con éxito, y aquello alegraba al resto, pues comenzaban a ver los buenos resultados de su recuperación, tanto física como psicológica. Al día siguiente debían regresar a su rutina mientras esperaban a que su Rey les informara sobre alguna estrategia que tuviera en claro, por esa razón era recomendable que se fueran pronto a dormir. Judal no quería ser el bicho raro que se quedara solo, por lo que tuvo que hacer lo mismo, ya con su cabello, de nuevo, suelto y sin su manto blanco, sobre la cama, arropado hasta el pecho por las sábanas y mirando al techo. Toda mala emoción se había disipado mágicamente, sintiéndose tan liviano. El monarca le correspondía, era razón suficiente para haber eliminado todos y cada uno de los sentimientos negativos que sentía. Sonrió ampliamente, apretando los puños en un intento por no chillar como una maldita niña. A la vez que eso pasaba, se insultaba mentalmente por pensar de forma tan afeminada. Cerró los ojos, borrando su mueca alegre, inspirando y expirando profundamente para relajarse, cosa que consiguió tras medio minuto. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

-Hola. –Sinbad entró sonriente con una manta en sus manos, siendo observado por el magi.

-¿Qué haces con eso?

-Esta noche tiene pinta de ser más fría que de costumbre, es para que no te congeles. –dijo casi de forma irónica, pues la magia que Judal usaba normalmente era de hielo. Se acercó a la cama y la abrió la tela, dejándola caer a la perfección sobre las más finas. –Así mejor. –apenas pudo siquiera voltearse. El oráculo le había agarrado de las ropas y había tirado de él con fuerza, haciendo que se cayera de rodillas sobre el colchón, aprovechando para incorporarse y robarle un rápido beso para volver a echarse, sonriente.

-¿Y si mejor duermes conmigo? Teniéndome aquí no creo que quieras hacerlo solo. –sonrió de lado, atacando sin pudor con palabras. El Rey sonrió a la vez que suspiró.

-Tienes razón. –se levantó, empezando a desvestirse bajo la confusa mirada carmesí.

-No… no me digas que también duermes en bolas… -estaba empezando a arrepentirse de habérselo dicho.

-¿Es eso un problema? –sonrió, despojándose de su última prenda; el faldón. Judal no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia abajo por inconsciencia, quedándose completamente impactado por lo que veía.

 _-¡¿Ese monstruo ha entrado en mí siendo el doble de grande que ahora?!_ –su rostro comenzó a sentirse caliente, producto de un fuerte rubor. Tan avergonzado se sentía que tuvo que llevarse las manos a los ojos para taparlos y no seguir mirando esa zona tan bien desarrollada que Sinbad tenía. Este, al verlo, comenzó a reírse sonoramente a carcajada limpia. -¡¿De qué te ríes, idiota?! –protestó alzando la voz.

-Puedes llegar a ser muy adorable cuando te lo propones. –se subió al colchón, alzando las cobijas y acomodándose bajo ellas sin dejar de observar al magi a su lado. Este se destapó los ojos al saber que la mascota del Rey estaba cubierta y para nada visible. Aunque… la tenía justo al lado.

-No soy adorable. –reclamó, mirándole sin ser capaz aún de disminuir el color rojizo en sus mejillas. Recibió como respuesta una sonrisa. El oráculo se giró un poco más y se apoyó sobre los codos, acercando su rostro al del monarca y regalándole otro diminuto beso.

-Te estás volviendo adicto a los besos. –se burló de manera amistosa.

-Son agradables y me gustan, ahora los recibo y los doy porque puedo y porque quiero.

-Pero sólo conmigo. –no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado, pues si realmente se estaba volviendo adicto a los besos en general, podía terminar por besar a cualquier persona por simple placer o aburrimiento.

-Nunca dije que me gustaran de otras personas. –aquello calmó la inquietud que Sinbad acababa de tener. –Me gusta recibir los tuyos y dártelos a ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Por algo eres mi Rey estúpido y mi Candidato favorito. –aquello hizo pensar un poco al monarca.

-¿Y Hakuryuu? –Judal pareció suspirar.

-Como Magi, Al-Thamen ya no me permitía estar más tiempo sin un Candidato a Rey oficial, y tú no estabas por la labor, seguías rechazándome. Me vi obligado a escogerle a él entre mis demás Candidatos, era el menos irritante y más manipulable. –el adulto le miró con un deje de tristeza y leve culpabilidad.

-Y… ¿no se puede cambiar eso? –al escuchar tal cosa, el oráculo le miró, completamente anonadado.

-¿Cómo? –inmediatamente, Sinbad le tomó el rostro, comenzando a besarle de forma lenta y superficial, siendo correspondido.

-Quiero que seas mi Magi, Judal. –el nombrado continuó sin responder, no podía formular nada en su cabeza. Se había quedado totalmente en blanco. Vio cómo el Rey se acercaba un poco con una mueca compasiva sin saber por qué. Hasta que este le rozó las mejillas con los pulgares, limpiándole. Había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que no se sentía triste, ni siquiera un poco decaído, sino todo lo contrario. Lloraba de felicidad. En cuanto reaccionó, abrazó al adulto mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, causándole a este que también riera un poco. –Judal. –hizo que le mirara al llamarle, tan sonriente y enrojecido, esta vez por la irritación de las lágrimas. –Te quiero. –sin esperar más, el magi oscuro se lanzó con ímpetu a apresar sus labios de nuevo.

Se sentía tan satisfecho, tan realizado, tan… amado. Se había sentido deseado muchas veces, peo nunca tan querido. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el joven magi de Kou sentía exactamente lo mismo que él? Había tenido suerte, mucha suerte, o tal vez fue… ¿El destino? Porque este tenía planeado juntarles de todas formas, se hubiera separado o no de él en el pasado. Siempre se lo encontraba cada vez que iba a algún lado fuera de Sindria, y no era porque el oráculo le siguiera, pues este también tenía sus tareas fuera. Coincidían en los mismos lugares en el momento exacto demasiadas veces, y eso no podía ser simple casualidad. ¿Y si estaban destinados realmente desde el inicio a estar juntos? Era lo más lógico que podía pensar, y le agradaba que así fuera. Sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo a la vez que los rayos del sol soslayaban contra su pómulo, dándole calor. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, viéndose destapado con un Judal sonriente que le miraba desde arriba.

-Buenos días, Rey estúpido. –se inclinó hacia delante para darle un tierno pico sonoro, pues se encontraba sentado sobre su regazo, con las piernas separadas. Sinbad sonrió feliz, posando sus manos sobre los muslos, vestidos por el fino pantalón negro, del magi.

-Buenos días, Jud. –el oráculo le miró curioso por unos segundos para después soltar una carcajada.

-No suena mal, me gusta. –se acercó de nuevo, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su rostro con una mirada lasciva, comenzando a acariciar delicadamente con sus manos el pecho del adulto. –Hey, ¿por qué no me ayudas a recordar lo que me hiciste esa noche? Quiero sentirlo estando sobrio.

-Te has despertado con ganas de fiesta, eh. –sonrió de lado, tomándole sorpresivamente de las muñecas e intercambiando posiciones de forma brusca, quedando sobre él y teniéndole inmovilizado. Se acercó hasta su oreja, y le susurró. –Prepárate, porque voy a hacerte gritar mi nombre. –mordió su lóbulo, sintiendo como se estremecía bajo su cuerpo. Se deslizó por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios, sellándolos en un roce, el cual tras unos segundos se intensificó. Entre ese beso, atrapó con los dientes el labio inferior de Judal, obligándole a separarlo del superior. Aprovechó ese momento para volver a besarle con hambruna, empezando a introducir su lengua en la cálida boca del joven magi, convirtiéndola en un escenario de baile para los movimientos enredados y ardientes de ambos músculos bucales. Luchaban con fiereza por tener el control sobre la otra, calentando al mismo tiempo el ambiente y los cuerpos de sus dueños. Sinbad liberó las muñecas del oráculo y deslizó sus manos por el abdomen de este, acariciando de forma lenta y profesional su cintura, sintiendo cómo el muchacho profundizaba el beso francés al rodearle el cuello con los brazos, acercándole más a él. El Rey hizo descender sus manos, comenzando a desaparecer por debajo del pantalón negro cuando… Ambos dieron un ligero salto, separando sus rostros de golpe y deteniendo cualquier tipo de movimiento que no fuera el de respirar, mirándose fijamente con los ojos levemente abiertos. Lo que habían escuchado era… Una segunda explosión más fuerte retumbó por todo Palacio, y Sinbad pudo hacerse una ligera idea de lo que ocurría al ver cómo Judal comenzaba a ponerse pálido y a transformar su cara en una mueca de temor. _–Al-Thamen…_

-¡La barrera! ¡Yamuraiha, Aladdin, no cedáis! –gritó desesperado Ja'far.

-¡Eso intentamos! –ambos magos descendieron unos centímetros de golpe al mismo tiempo que la cúpula recibió un fuerte ataque. -¡No puedo…! ¡Ah! –ella fue lanzada cual proyectil hacia el suelo debido a la onda expansiva que se creó al haber sido abierta la única protección que tenían, al igual que el magi más pequeño.

-¡No les dejéis acercarse! –el albino enredó con sus hilos rojos a uno de los seis magos malignos, sin embargo, este los tomó y tiró de ellos, provocando que con un movimiento el oficial fuera brutalmente estrellado contra uno de los muros del Palacio.

-¡Ya basta de juegos! ¡Devuélvannos a nuestro Oráculo! –estaban cabreados, muy cabreados.

-¡JAMÁS! –esta vez fue Alibaba quien trató de arremeter contra ellos, siendo volado por los aires al recibir un ataque de puro magoi oscuro de otro de ellos. Sin embargo, este fue rápidamente eliminado y pulverizado por un potente tornado.

-Sinbad… -gruñó uno de los cinco que quedaban. Ahí estaba su Rey, levitando sobre ellos a modo de protección con un rostro endemoniadamente serio, tan temible, estando Judal un poco más atrás, pero a su lado.

-Dejen de destrozar mi Palacio. –su voz de ultratumba resonaba en los oídos de todos.

-Libere a nuestro Magi y entréguenoslo. –parecieron hacer caso, deteniendo los ataques.

-Me temo que eso no será posib… -se interrumpió a sí mismo al notarse el brazo completamente inmovilizado, viendo como el resto de personas que le acompañaban abrían los ojos en estupor. Fue entonces que se miró el brazo izquierdo. Congelado. En su asombro escuchó una melodiosa risa provenir de la derecha. Se giró de golpe, encontrándose a Judal de frente a él, con una sonrisa que cada vez se ampliaba más, acabando por convertirse en descontroladas carcajadas psicóticas.

-¡No me digas que no te lo esperabas! –continuó riendo, pero se detuvo al ver que el Rey no respondía de su estado. –Oh, vamos. ¿De verdad pensabas que alguien como yo podía cambiar? –continuó sin obtener respuesta de nadie, pues estaban fuera de su razonamiento. –Qué iluso. –negó con la cabeza, para después volver a mirarle con esos ojos rojos. –Aunque he de admitir que me divertí bastante. Quién hubiera esperado que sintieras algo tan repugnante por mí. –se refería al amor. –Cada vez me enorgullezco más de mis dotes teatrales. –rio con ánimo.

-¡Nos has engañado, maldito! –Ja'far fue el valiente en plantar cara.

-Cállate, perro pulgoso. –le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio, para después dirigir su vista hacia Sinbad, quien aún no reaccionaba, mirándole con esos ojos dorados tan desorbitados. -¿Lo hice bien, eh? ¿Verdad que mis planes son muy buenos? –comenzó a reírse de nuevo, esta vez de forma más normal. Se acercó hasta él, aprovechando su trance de incredulidad para sacar su varita, la cual el adulto había estado escondiendo en uno de sus bolsillos. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, le miró con un deje de tristeza falsa. –A pesar de todo lo que pasamos juntos no confiaste en mí para devolvérmela. –sonrió de lado. –Eres tan compasivo y crédulo, Sinbad. Casi me das pena.

-Joven Oráculo. –avisó uno de los magos, sacando de sus casillas al magi.

-¡Que sí, coño! ¡Que ya voy, no te entrometas en las conversaciones de un Magi, hechicero mugroso! –gruñó con rabia, cambiando drásticamente su mueca en una socarrona al observar al monarca, que aún no reaccionaba. –Tengo que darte las gracias, Sinbad. Sobre todo por haberme contado ayer cada uno de tus posibles planes para acabar con nosotros. –tras decir aquello, tanto los generales como los tres chicos miraron con terror al Rey. Tenía que ser mentira, deseaban que lo fuera. El magi oscuro se alejó en el aire de espaldas, sin dejar de conectar su mirada con la del monarca, que aún no parecía volver en sí. Cuando alcanzo a posicionarse delante de los demás magos corrompidos, alzo su varita y formó una delgada aguja de hielo. –Este es mi regalo por haberme cuidado tan bien, Rey idiota. –sonrió de forma impecable, lanzando la estructura en dirección al adulto. Iba a ser atravesado.

-¡SINBAD! –la gran mayoría de sus generales trataron de bloquear ese ataque, pero fueron incapacitados por la magia de dos de los hombres con velo para evitar que se entrometieran.

Judal vio cómo el Rey se apartó a duras penas, saliendo del trance en el último momento, siendo rasguñado de forma leve. Un milisegundo más y le hubiera matado. El oráculo de Kou chasqueó la lengua, pero pronto volvió a sonreír. Los cinco magos formaron un portal de transferencia para volver, metiéndose en él los primeros. –No miento, en verdad ha sido entretenido. –dio marcha atrás, casi desapareciendo a través del portal. –Hasta la próxima, Sinbad. Puedo decir con seguridad que ese será nuestro último encuentro, porque acabaré con tu miserable vida. –le lanzó un beso con la mano antes de desaparecer por completo junto con el portal.

Nadie, ninguno de ellos podía formular palabra alguna desde que Judal se marchó hacía como quince minutos. Se sentían inútiles, estúpidos por haber confiado en que el magi del Imperio Kou podía llegar cambiar, aunque fuera un poco. De pie frente al escritorio del gran despacho, asustados, enfadados, impotentes, pues lo que más les inquietaba era que se habían quedado sin planes de reserva. Todos ellos fueron dados al oráculo, y posiblemente, contados a la organización.

-Estamos perdidos… Ya no hay nada qué hacer… Yo… pensé que… -Yamuraiha tembló un poco, pues ella era una de las que más había confiado en él, y ahora se sentía tan traicionada. Miraba al suelo, al igual que todos. Mientras que Sinbad, sentado tras la mesa, apoyando los codos en esta y con la cabeza cabizbaja, reposando su frente sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas, escondiendo su rostro con el pelo. Ja'far se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, mirando a su Rey.

-Sin… -sus ojos negros en completa tristeza y desesperanza trataban de atisbar algo en el monarca, pero no lo consiguió, por lo que se vio obligado a acercarse un poco. Fue ahí cuando lo vio. Su mueca depresiva cambió a una completamente impactada, ¿y por qué no? Asustada también. Sinbad… estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa malévola en la que consiguió reconocer algo… El Rey levantó la cabeza, mostrándola, al igual que sus ojos. Unos ojos, ahora, con el brillo característico del deseo de venganza. Nadie se atrevió a mantener esa mirada dorada tan intensa, hasta que el albino habló. –Tú… -respiró profundo, casi al borde del infarto. -¡¿Ambos estabais actuando?! –consiguió que los corazones del resto volvieran a latir. Recibió una risa tranquila por parte del monarca, haciéndole pensar un poco más. El oficial era realmente muy inteligente y avispado. –No me digas que… usaste a Zepar sobre Judal…

-Fue idea suya, así me permitiría ver y escuchar a través de él en todo momento. –aclaró, devolviendo la esperanza al lugar.

-¡Oh, Judal, tú y vuestros planes caóticos! ¡Ambos estáis igual de dementes! ¡Más os vale a los dos que vuestra estrategia salga bien!–gritó Ja'far, esta vez agradeciendo que lo fueran. Sinbad se levantó, ampliando aún más su sonrisa y haciendo brillar más sus ojos.

-La táctica para eliminar a Al-Thamen acaba de comenzar.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **SALSEOOOOO!**


	17. Chapter 17

**No sé cómo narre a partir de ahora, desde aquí todo va a complicarse bastante para mí y aún tengo lagunas sobre cómo debería hacerlo, pero bueh. Trataré de no perderme demasiado.**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **En contra del tiempo**

Observó con atención en el último momento, antes de desaparecer por el portal, un casi imperceptible guiño por parte de Sinbad, aunque atisbó nerviosismo en él, notándole preocupado. La actuación parecía haber colado a la perfección, haciendo creer a los generales lo que no era. Incluso un par de frases que dijo eran ciertas, sumándole credibilidad, y dichas con toda la sinceridad del mundo. _Cada vez me enorgullezco más de mis dotes teatrales._ Esa oración iba disfrazada sobre lo vivido en Sindria, sin embargo, para él y el Rey, fue referida a la actuación que estaban interpretando en el momento. ¿ _Lo hice bien? ¿Verdad que mis planes son muy buenos?_ fue otra de ellas, pues había sido él quien montó todo aquel paripé con ayuda de algunos retoques que el monarca aconsejó el día anterior, cuando se propusieron a sólo discutir estrategias. Al final, habían terminado por crear una de esas estrategias; la que acababan de comenzar. Dijo aquella frase de forma espontánea, como si le estuviera pidiendo opinión sobre ese plan tan enredado que estaban llevando a cabo. También fue cierto lo que le dijo sobre su varita, eso sí le había molestado un poco, pues no se la había devuelto a pesar de confiar en él, o eso creía que Sinbad hacía. No siguió pensando en ello, pues ahora tenía algo más importante entre manos. Había sido superada con éxito la primera fase; hacer creer a todos los aliados de Sinbad que fueron traicionados delante de los magos malignos, y así, hacerles caer a ellos también en la mentira. La estrategia se resumía en varios pasos: primero, fingir traición a Sindria y engañar así a Al-Thamen también; segundo, hacer creer a la organización que no sabía nada sobre su sacrificio, inventándose una excusa nueva para justificar su huida y no levantar sospechas; tercero, recolectar el máximo de información del Imperio de las dos últimas semanas; cuarto, comunicarle al primer Príncipe todo en presencia de los otros tres príncipes y las dos princesas, y así, deducir un nuevo punto débil en Al-Thamen con la participación de Sinbad a través de Zepar; quinto, permitir la entrada en el país al Rey de Sindria y a dos de sus Generales furtivamente; y sexto, emboscar a la organización desde su interior. Tan complicado como peligroso, pues sería similar a una revolución, sumada a invasión, en contra del propio Imperio Kou, ya que Al-Thamen ahora pertenecía oficialmente a este. Nadie más aparte de ellos debía enterarse.

Hubo algo que no le agradó nada cuando llevó a cabo la primera fase, y era que el Rey se había dejado dañar un poco por aquella gran aguja de hielo, provocándole a él un chasquido de lengua por haberle dado sin tener intención, y casi saliéndose de su papel de traicionero debido a ello. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando el idiota como para reaccionar tarde? ¿Acaso se había despistado? No lo sabía, pero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le recriminaría por ello, pues si hubiera sido una décima de segundos más, seguramente, le habría matado por accidente. Y él ya había perdido completamente sus deseos de acabar con él. Sería una tremenda ironía que le asesinara ahora que no quería hacerlo, cuando en el pasado, por mucho que buscaba su muerte nunca la tuvo. Había aceptado con dificultad que podía sentir "algo" amoroso, sin embargo, temía a ese sentimiento sin razón. ¿Por la inexperiencia, tal vez?

Apareció rápido en el patio exterior del Palacio del Imperio Kou junto con los cinco hechiceros. No podía evitarlo, tenía miedo, pero no el suficiente como para dejarse amedrentar. Sobre todo, no iba hacérselo saber, jamás se mostraría asustado frente a ellos. A partir de ese momento, pondría en marcha la segunda fase; engañar a Al-Thamen sobre su escapada. La organización se habría dado cuenta muy posiblemente de que la razón por la que estuvo en Sindria fue porque huyó al escuchar lo que no debía. Pues ahora tenía que convencerles de que estaban errados, debía inventarse algo decente para que terminaran creyéndoselo. Volver a ganarse su confianza.

-Joven Magi. –su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar que uno le llamaba por la espalda. Giró levemente la cabeza y le miró por el rabillo del ojo. –Como Oráculo, usted tenía el derecho a saber. El tema fue discutido con la Emperatriz y también estuvo de acuerdo en ello, no le culpamos por haberse marchado. –los cinco hicieron una reverencia, consiguiendo que Judal se volteara con una mueca confusa, y algo asqueada, aunque por dentro estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

-¿Saber qué? –se cruzó de brazos, dejando impactados a los magos oscuros, quienes parecieron mirarse entre ellos a través de los velos.

-La razón por la que huyó… –observaron cómo el magi del Imperio transformaba cada vez más su rostro en confusión y ofensa.

-¿Qué? –se inclinó hacia delante con los brazos en jarra. –No hui a ningún lado, ¿tan cobarde me creéis si tuviera algo de lo que huir? –fue exactamente lo que hizo... -Simplemente fui a recuperar mi puñetera varita, nada más. Pero el desgraciado de Sinbad me pilló en su cuarto mientras la buscaba y no me dejó salir desde entonces. ¡¿Sabéis acaso la humillación que he tenido que soportar?! ¡¿No pudisteis ir a buscarme antes?! –se lo echó en cara con deje rabioso, sobresaltándoles. –Tsk, ¿y vosotros os hacéis llamar fieles a la organización cuando ni siquiera os molestáis en apresuraros a recuperar al único magi que Al-Thamen tiene? –hizo un gesto de acusación con el brazo, intentando con eso que fuera más creíble. Él sabía que no era el único magi en la organización, pues en el cuerpo de la misma Emperatriz Gyokuen habitaba esa magi de Alma Toran; Arba. Mas no sabía si sus seguidores también eran conscientes. Supuso que no.

-Lo sentimos. –los cinco volvieron a agachar las cabezas. Judal rio en su interior al verles, le encantaba acongojarles, aunque les tenía bastante asco en ese momento. No habían vuelto a mencionar nada sobre lo que se supone que no debería ser consciente, con la intención de continuar ocultándoselo incluso después de haberle dicho que tenía derecho a saberlo. Qué hipócritas. Eso sólo significaba una cosa; fase dos completa. Ese grupo de magos se había tragado aquella trola, y no tardarían en informar al resto, propagando la mentira hasta su desgraciada Emperatriz, y convenciéndose entre ellos que no mencionaran nada más sobre ese sacrificio de la Profecía. El magi oscuro se dio la vuelta, terminando esa, ahora inútil, conversación. No se dio cuenta en su momento, pero el cielo en Kou estaba tornado en un tono grisáceo, el sol no se mostraba, propagando oscuridad. Tampoco parecían ser nubes de lluvia. Aquello hizo que le recorriera un leve escalofrío a lo largo de su columna vertebral al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sentirse más activo y enérgico. El lugar estaba bañado completamente de rukh oscuro, razón suficiente para que se notara más poderoso. Comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente, dispuesto a alejarse de ellos. –Espere. –hizo que se parara.

-¿Y ahora qué? –gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera se saltó varios entrenamientos, debería recuperarlos. –el hombre del velo se acercó, dejando que el resto se dispersara. –Le llevaré al despacho del primer Príncipe, ahí tiene las instrucciones del nuevo procedimiento. –aquello pareció llegarle como si fuera un milagro. Completaría de una sola vez el tercer y cuarto paso, y era mejor que si los hacía de forma continua, pues Kouen sabría darle toda la información que le requería sobre lo ocurrido en el Imperio desde su partida al mismo tiempo que investigaban, ahorrándole a él el tedioso esfuerzo de tener que buscar sólo.

-Bien. –accedió a regañadientes, siguiendo al mago por el laberinto de pasillos del Palacio. Tan aburridos y poco llamativos. El hombre de rostro oculto abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado con una leve reverencia, a lo que el azabache entró. _–Qué inoportuno para estar en tiempo libre._ –se quejó, pues Kouen no estaba ahí, suponiendo que estaría haciendo cualquier otra cosa sin importancia. No se interesó demasiado, ya rebuscaría él en los papeles oficiales que el pelirrojo guardaba. Sin esperárselo, escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él, provocando que se girara, completamente sorprendido y temeroso. ¿Una trampa? _–Mierda…_ -corrió hasta ella, tomando el pomo. Estaba bloqueado. Eso significaba que algo había salido mal. Posiblemente, no se habían creído su falacia de antes, lo que le llevaba a considerar que sabían que había mentido y que conocía lo que iba a pasarle. Sus nervios aumentaron, al igual que la fuerza que ejercía sobre la manivela. -¡Joder! –lo peor de todo era que ese despacho estaba construido a prueba de magia, pues a Kouen no le agradaba que nadie le interrumpiera. Intentar usarla para salir sería inútil.

-Lo siento, joven Magi. Pero son órdenes de nuestra Señora. –escuchó los pasos alejándose, enfureciéndose cada vez más.

-¡Me cago en la desgraciada de Gyokuen y la puta madre que la parió! –gritó al borde de la intimidante ira. Sabía perfectamente que eso podía haber sido escuchado, pero le daba igual, puesto que le permitían blasfemar todo lo que quisiera y más.

Diez minutos. Diez malditos minutos golpeando, empujando y tirando de aquella condenada puerta, comenzando a sentir su cuerpo temblar de la rabia. Estaba en graves problemas, y esta vez no había nadie por esa zona del Palacio para ayudarle. Ahora sí se sentía asustado y desprotegido. Lo peor de todo era que no existían ventanas en esa habitación. Su respiración comenzaba a volverse cada vez más irregular, preso del pánico. Se agarró del pelo con fuerza, estaba empezando a perder los nervios, pero pronto se soltó. No debía dejarse llevar, tenía una misión que cumplir, y no era la que Al-Thamen esperaba. Se dio la vuelta, encontrando la mesa limpia, sin nada sobre ella, a excepción de un par de pergaminos mágicos que supuso que eran los debió de haberse estudiado esas dos últimas semanas. Se acercó al mueble y los tomó con una mano, pues estaban enrollados, siendo así más fáciles de llevar. Dio un giro alrededor de la mesa, abriendo los cajones con intención de mirar y leer los papeles de Kouen, sin embargo…

 _-¿Vacíos?..._ –era extraño que no hubiera nada más en esa sala, ya que ahí era donde el pelirrojo trabaja casi continuamente, pero él conocía otro lugar en donde este escondía algunos documentos, por lo que no se tensó mucho. Le había visto camino a la biblioteca con ellos y, posteriormente, salir con las manos limpias sin que el hombre de duras facciones se diera cuenta. Vio un pequeño clip, en una esquina del cajón superior, que el Príncipe solía usar para no extraviar papeles sueltos. Sacó el diminuto objeto punzante y lo abrió, poniéndolo recto al mismo tiempo que colocaba los pergaminos bajo su brazo para tener ambas manos libres, y caminó hasta la puerta. Metió la fina punta en la cerradura, comenzando a moverla a la vez que ejercía fuerza sobre la manivela, con la boca entrecerrada debido a la concentración. No parecía ceder, y eso le irritaba.

Fue después de un minuto que escuchó un "click". Parpadeó un par de veces, analizando lo que acababa de hacer. Pronto adornó su rostro con una amplia sonrisa, felicitándose por la hazaña. Era la primera vez que intentaba algo así a mano. Giró el pomo y abrió, dispuesto a meterse en la biblioteca, la cual no quedaba lejos.

En cuanto llegó, alborotó varias estanterías y mesas, en busca de los documentos que creyó que fueron trasladados.

 _-¿Judal?_ –escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Esa voz…

-¿Sinbad? –se quedó quieto un segundo, deteniendo su búsqueda. -¡Ah, joder, me asustaste, imbécil!

 _-No hables en voz alta._ –advirtió alzando el volumen en el interior de la cabeza del magi. Al haber utilizado el poder de Zepar sobre el oráculo, el Rey podía contactarse con él por telepatía, usar sus sentidos, e incluso controlar sus actos y mentalidad. _–Trata de hablarme mentalmente, evitarás malentendidos si no te ven hablando solo._ –el azabache se concentró, intentándolo.

 _-¿Ya?_

 _-Perfecto._ –Judal suspiró.

 _-Mejor así, porque ya no sé si pueda moverme libremente por el Palacio._

 _-¿Qué ha pasado?_ –sonó tenso.

 _-Gyokuen, esa maldita bruja ha hecho que me encerraran a traición en el despacho de Kouen._

 _-¿En el despacho de Kouen? ¿Para qué?_ –se escuchó levemente sospechoso. _– ¿Está él ahí?_ \- le preguntó con un tono más serio de lo normal.

 _-¿Yo qué sé? Salí del despacho hace un rato, y él desgraciado no estaba._

 _-En ese caso, ¿conseguiste la información que necesitamos?_

 _-No había nada allí. Normalmente suele tener los cajones a reventar de documentos, pero estaban vacíos._ –se encogió de hombros, obteniendo a la vez un incómodo silencio. _–Estoy buscando en la biblioteca, suele ocultar algunos aquí, pero no sé en qué maldita zona._

 _-Voy a hacer algo, pero te aviso y me disculpo de antemano; sentirás un pinchazo en la cabeza por un segundo._

 _-¿Qué vas a…?_ ¡AAAARGH! –se agarró la cabeza con fuerza al mismo tiempo cerraba los ojos con gran presión, soltando un sonoro grito de profundo dolor. -¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES MATARME?!

 _-¡No hables! ¿Acaso quieres que sospechen más de lo que ya lo hacen?_ –su voz sonó bastante preocupada y culpable. _–A mí también me duele tener que hacer esto, pero fuiste tú quien insistió. Te avisé del poder de Zepar, Judal, y no me escuchaste._

 _-Ya…_ -el dolor agudo se había disipado pronto, fue sólo un segundo, exactamente como Sinbad dijo. Aunque continuó sobando su cabeza con los parpados sellados.

 _-No veo nada, Judal. Abre los ojos._

 _-¿Qué has hecho, idiota?_

 _-He conectado tu sentido de la vista y el oído a mí. -_ Sin más espera, los abrió, curioso al escuchar eso, aunque para él no había cambiado nada en absoluto. _–Si por alguna razón no llegas a ver directamente alguna pista de dónde pueden encontrarse ya estaré yo para fijarme._

 _-Eres un maldito suertudo aprovechado._ –acusó. Y es que, cómo no hacerlo, si iban a serle revelados posibles secretos del "enemigo".

 _-Ahora eso no importa. Además,_ -rio con malicia. _–tú sabes exactamente cómo soy y lo que busco. Pero como he dicho, ahora hay algo más importante que eso. Tenemos que saber qué ha pasado en el Imperio mientras no estabas._

 _-No me digas._ –dijo con un deje de gracioso sarcasmo, comenzando a reanudar su búsqueda por múltiples estanterías más, descolocando tanto libros como pergaminos. Arrastró y sacó varios de ambos, rebuscando entre ellos lo que le interesaba. _–Sinbad._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Por qué demonios no te apartaste antes de que te diera el hielo? -_ sonó bastante enfadado, escuchando cómo el monarca reía por lo bajo.

 _-Pensé que si me rozaba sería más creíble. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo con tal de asegurar la actuación._

 _-Te gusta sentir el peligro, eh._ –sonrió de lado mientras continuaba buscando.

 _-Yo me meriendo al peligro._ –hizo que el magi se riera.

 _-¿Acaso acabas de escuchar la estupidez que has dicho?_

 _-Por supuesto que sí._ –pausó. _–En ese momento tú eras el peligro, por eso lo digo._ –un calor abrasador caló las mejillas del oráculo, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

 _-Idiota…_ -le sacó una leve carcajada al adulto al mismo tiempo que dejaba de removerlo todo. _-Tsk, en las estanterías y las mesas no hay nada._

 _-Yo también me estaba empezando a dar cuenta._

- _¿Dónde coño los ha metido?_ –dejó en su lugar con violencia todo lo que había sacado, estaba empezando a cabrearse.

 _-Busca en el escritorio de la entrada, creo que ahí no miraste._ –cierto, se le había pasado por completo ese mueble. Caminó hacia aquella mesa, la cual no tenía nada sobre ella. Abrió los cajones que esta tenía, encontrándolos vacíos también.

 _-Joder, tiene que habérselos llevado con él._

 _-Judal… Gira tu vista un poco hacia la derecha…_ -el magi hizo caso a la indicación inconscientemente, solo para llevarse una bastante desagradable sorpresa. _-¿No son esos los contenedores de metal de Kouen? …_ -tenía razón. Pues ahí se encontraban tras una estantería, apoyada sobre la pared, la espada envainada del Príncipe y su hombrera. _–No creo que Kouen sea tan descuidado como para no llevarlos siempre, algo tiene que haber pasado._

 _-Debí haberlo imaginado… Cuando llegué, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo._ –pausó, tragando saliva. _–Se supone que la cuarta fase del plan era decirles a los tontainas todo esto para que nos ayudaran... Pero parece que no están... y si Kouen se ha llevado los documentos, tampoco podemos seguir con la tercera fase…_ –silencio. _-¿Sinbad?_

 _-… Mi magoi empieza a decaer. Tengo que dejar que se recupere para contactar contigo._

 _-¡¿Y qué hago?!_ –Judal comenzaba de nuevo a alterarse.

 _-Actúa normal, reanudaremos el plan cuando regresen. Al-Thamen no va a intentar nada contra ti en un tiempo, confía en mí, de momento estás a salvo._

 _-¡Pero! … ¡¿y si no vuelven?!_ –silencio. _-¡Idiota, respóndeme!_ –sin respuesta. _¡Argh, coño!_ –sí, la había pifiado, pero bien. Su enrevesado plan que tanto le costó trabajar en menos de una hora se había disuelto temporalmente por culpa de la ausencia de los Príncipes y Princesas de Kou. Había cometido un terrible error al tomarles en cuenta tan fácilmente dentro de su estrategia. Trató de tranquilizarse, respirando profundo. Salió de allí con los pergaminos mágicos, caminando por los pasillos, enrabietado. Ahora sí que estaba comenzando a asustarse, y esta vez, no tenía a Sinbad para desahogarse. Todo estaba resultando horriblemente mal. Se detuvo, torturándose al pensar en la que había liado, agarrándose de la cabeza con una mano, casi temblando. _-¿En qué puto fregado me he metido? …_ -empezó a correr, ya desesperado, a buscar a cualquier persona que no perteneciera a Al-Thamen ni a los sirvientes de Palacio aun sabiendo que no lo iba a conseguir. Se convirtió en intruso de todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la Familia Real. Todas vacías, únicamente con los contenedores metálicos de cada uno, lo que le daba a entender que algo grave había pasado, pues nunca los dejaban así como así. Ni Kouen, ni Hakuei, ni Kougyoku, ni Hakuryuu, ni Koumei, ni Kouha. No había nadie en todo el maldito edificio a excepción del personal, la Emperatriz, que supuso que estaría en sus aposentos, y los magos de la organización. _-¡¿Por qué cojones no hay nadie?!_ –se detuvo en sus cavilaciones. _–No, Judal. Cálmate._ –inspiró y expiró profundamente, relajando al tiempo sus músculos. _–Sólo compórtate como si no supieras nada, no tardarán en volver. Seguro que estarán aquí antes de que anochezca._ –empezó a caminar con paso suave, atisbando a su derecha el patio interior en donde se encontraba su árbol favorito. Se detuvo, observándolo. Estaba completamente muerto y desnudo, sin hojas, sin flores, sin duraznos. Un paisaje caído, tan caído como su alma. Su mueca entristecida lo decía todo por él. Era completamente lógico y normal que estuviera en ese estado, pues el rukh negro ahora calaba cada rincón de ese Palacio oriental, matando lentamente las vidas más frágiles que dependieran de rukh blanco. Las plantas y los animales eran parte de esas vidas. Vio a uno de los hombres con velo más adelante.

-¡Eh! –le llamó la atención, haciendo notar su molestia con el asunto. Este giró la cabeza mientras Judal se acercaba.

-Joven Oráculo, ¿qué necesita? –aquello sorprendió al magi, ¿tan rápido les dejó de importar el mantenerle encerrado?

-¿Dónde están mis Candidatos a Rey? –no lo eran realmente, pero así solía llamarlos cuando tenía que referirse a todos al mismo tiempo, puesto que fueron sus calabozos los que consquistaron.

-Oh, fueron enviados a una importante misión, regresarán pronto. –mentía, y el azabache podía verlo en su rukh. No estaban en una misión, no irían a ninguna sin sus Djinns, y se dio cuenta con ello de que no iban a volver pronto, siendo consciente al instante de que no regresarían ese día. ¿Y si les había ocurrido algo similar a lo que pasaron el Primer Emperador y sus dos hijos mayores? ¿Y si les habían…? No tuvo más opción que detener ese pensamiento, tenía que fingir.

-Bien. –se cruzó de brazos, sin presionar demasiado los pergaminos. -¿Y se puede saber por qué me han encerrado nada más llegar?

-¿Se refiere a la prueba? Bueno, la organización innovó un poco. Queríamos ver si era capaz de salir de un enredo sin magia, usando el ingenio, ya que usted no suele realizar las cosas a mano. Algo así como un entrenamiento especial, más o menos. Debió de haberlo hecho el día en el que se marchó.

-Hah… -con que eso fue. Al menos aquello indicaba que se equivocó al pensar que se habían dado cuenta de su actuación, pues todo fue bien en todo momento. A excepción, claro está, de la ausencia de la gente que necesitaba. Se había montado una paranoia sobre si le habían descubierto sin motivo realmente. –Qué genial. –se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza. Debería estar alerta a partir de ahora, pues sabía perfectamente las intenciones de Al-Thamen en cuanto a él. Sabía que querían matarle, mas no cuándo. Sin embargo, Sinbad le dijo que era seguro que no intentarían nada de inmediato. No podía evitar sentirse un poco estúpido, pues se había metido en la boca del lobo por propia voluntad.

No tardó demasiado tiempo en encerrarse en su cuarto, estaba cansado. No físicamente, pues el rukh oscuro que revoloteaba por todo el Palacio le regalaba energía solidariamente, sino de forma mental, posiblemente debido a tener a ese Djinn, Zepar, dentro de él, o tal vez por la presión psicológica. No supo por qué, pero desde que despertó en Sindria se notaba más… fluido. Dejaba salir casi todo sin mucha dificultad, e incluso a veces, sin darse cuenta. Y se sentía… ¿Cómo decirlo? Más verdadero, más fiel a sí mismo. Reconocía sus errores y emociones más fácilmente. Se le hacía extraño eso, pero reconfortante. Se sentía persona, por primera vez. Tenía dudas sobre cómo había llegado a ese estado de sinceridad y leve paz interior, por lo que no tenía intención de tardarse demasiado en preguntarle a Sinbad. Y hablando del Rey de Sindria… este volvió a establecer la conexión, estando el magi tendido sobre su cama en el interior de su habitación, habiendo tirado anteriormente los pergaminos sin mirar a dónde caían.

 _-¿Cómo van las cosas?_

 _-No he conseguido nada._

 _-No te apures, tenemos varios días para completarlo._

 _-Más nos vale…_ -su voz comenzó a temblar inconscientemente.

 _-Judal…_ -lo había notado, el oráculo estaba preocupado.

 _-Me equivoqué, Sinbad._ –comenzó a hablar, importándole poco su orgullo esta vez.- _Lo planeé mal y muy deprisa, apenas te dejé aportar un poco en la estrategia. He vuelto aquí sin tener que hacerlo. Y si me atrapan no podré huir de nuevo._ –presionó sus ojos con los puños. _–Si no vuelve nadie, ya no habrá nada que hacer. He puesto el plan a depender de ellos sin darme cuenta…_

 _-No, Judal._ –el tono que usó casi parecía molesto. Casi. Esa voz tan segura consiguió llamar la atención del magi. _–No depende de ellos solamente._ –pausó. _-Sólo espera, ahora seré yo quien mueva ficha. Lo único que tienes que hacer a partir de ahora es fingir que no sabes nada, y eso se te da muy bien. Es crucial que lo hagas. ¿Me has entendido?_

 _-Sí…_

 _-Te quiero, Judal. No lo olvides. Haré incluso lo que esté fuera de mi mano para sacarte de esta. Te lo prometí, después de todo._ –consiguió sacarle una leve risa al oráculo.

 _-Eres un idiota muy confiado._

 _-Pero soy tu idiota._

 _-Por supuesto que lo eres, ahora me perteneces._ –no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

 _-¿Quién pertenece a quién?_ –pareció retarle. – _Recuerda que fui yo quien te sometió en tu propia cama…_ -el magi bufó, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que Sinbad riera.

 _-Estaba ebrio, estúpido…_ -a pesar de ello, se le escapó una sonrisa. _–Por cierto, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que hay algo malo en mí._

 _-¿Algo malo? ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Compara mi forma de ser de antes con la de ahora. Siento emociones positivas más fácilmente y sin querer me dejo llevar por ellas, y lo más impactante de todo es que estoy confiando casi ciegamente en ti, como ahora, cosa que nunca antes me había pasado. Sin mencionar que me gustas más, y no precisamente por tu poder como siempre fue, creo que ya sabes a qué me refiero con eso…_ -torció un poco la boca. _-Y yo sé que tú sabes algo. Quiero que me digas qué coño me pasó._

 _-Está bien. Creo que es hora de que te cuente._ –consiguió toda la atención del magi.

 _-Ya tardas._

 _-El golpe que Al-Thamen me lanzó y que recibiste por mí era imparable y tremendamente mortal, eres consciente de eso, ¿cierto?_ –recibió un sonido de afirmación como respuesta. _–Te estabas muriendo, Judal. Tu vida se me estaba escapando de las manos, literalmente. Más de la mitad de tu alma había traspasado el umbral, salvarte ya era algo inalcanzable._

 _-Oh…_

- _Habías sido herido con anterioridad en el costado, supongo que por lanzarte impulsivamente contra la puerta de ese carromato. Tenías un hematoma enorme a lo largo de todo tu torso y su color no parecía para nada sano. El ataque de esos magos de la organización terminó por abrirte de forma muy peligrosa esa zona, te estabas desangrando demasiado rápido, y no podías sanarte por culpa de los grilletes que llevabas, te drenaban la corriente de rukh._

 _-Eso fue lo que explicó la bruja acuática en la reunión, ¿no?_

 _-Sí, pero no nos dimos cuenta en su momento, por lo que todos nuestros intentos de curarte eran en vano. Cada vez estabas más lejos de nosotros, y no podíamos impedirlo. Ni siquiera Aladdin no podía traerte de vuelta, debías de ser tú el que soltara la mano de la muerte._

 _-¿Qué ocurrió entonces? -_ Judal se posicionó boca abajo, apoyando los codos y mirando a la nada, centrado en lo que Sinbad le contaba. Escuchaba curioso con la máxima atención, como si fuera el espectador de un cuentacuentos.

 _-Aunque Aladdin no podía salvarte, había algo que sí podía hacer. Se le ocurrió internar dentro de ti y retenerte el máximo de tiempo posible mientras Yamuraiha trataba de frenar tu hemorragia, porque era eso lo que te estaba matando. Me ofrecí a ir con él, tenía que intentarlo por todos los medios._

 _-¡¿Os metisteis en mi interior sin mi permiso?!_ –vaya. El haberse enterado de eso no le había puesto de muy buen humor.

 _-¿Cómo íbamos a pedirte permiso si estabas más muerto que vivo? Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas._ –el magi oscuro no respondió, no tenía con qué hacerlo, pues tenía razón. _–Se suponía que encontrar tu rukh sería fácil, puesto que este tomaría tu forma física. Pero…_ -hizo que Judal olvidara su molestia con esa pausa sospechosa. _–No contábamos con que tu alma se hubiera dividido en dos._ –ahora sí, el oráculo estaba confuso, y Sinbad lo sabía debido a que podía leer su mente por Zepar. _–Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta nunca, pero tal parece que a lo largo de tu crecimiento desarrollaste otra personalidad más violenta y defensiva que, irónicamente, es la que siempre pensaste que tenías. Pero no es así, esa personalidad no era nada más que un trozo de rukh que se había desprendido de tu alma para convertirse en tu guardián, para protegerte de lo que pudiera dañarte._ –pausó. _–Necesitábamos llegar hasta ti para retenerte, pero esa parte de tu ser no quería permitirnos el paso. Se pensaba que íbamos a hacerte daño. Por suerte, fue fácil superarlo. Cuando te vimos nuestros ojos no dieron crédito… Estabas completamente atado por una especie de neblina negra que te impedía sentir y expresar nada. Aladdin y yo tratamos de hacerte reaccionar varias veces, pero era imposible, no respondías. Y tus ojos…_ -el azabache notó un extraño tono en el Rey, uno que parecía cargado de tristeza y lástima. _-… estaban tan vacíos e inexpresivos… No había nada en ellos… ni siquiera poseías pupila… Estaban totalmente muertos…_ -Judal comenzó a sentirse culpable sin razón aparente, sentía un peso en el pecho que le extendía el lamento. _–Pudimos ver cómo se desprendían grandes trozos de rukh de tu alma… ibas a marcharte para siempre. Pero fuera consiguieron interrumpir por completo el avance de la herida al quitarte los grilletes que impedían tu sanación, y por tanto, deteniendo tu muerte. El rukh que se desprendió regresó a ti, y yo no cabía en mí de lo aliviado que me sentía. No hubiera soportado perderte…_

 _-¿Incluso antes de quedarme en Sindria me…?_ –se quedó trabado por unos segundos, esa palabra y sus derivantes se le hacían tan complicadas de pronunciar. _-¿… quisiste?_ –le costó horrores, pero la dijo.

 _-Sí, Judal. No sé ni siquiera en qué momento fue que empecé a hacerlo, pero no es algo que se sienta así de repente. Supongo que comenzó hace mucho tiempo, tiempo que no sé medir ni interpretar, por lo que nunca fui consciente de ello. Tal vez fuera por eso que no fui capaz en ningún momento de odiarte por mucho que tratarás de que lo hiciera._ –el magi volvió a silenciarse, esta vez con un ligero tono rosa en su rostro y con el ceño arrugado. El pobre estaba tan avergonzado al mismo tiempo que contento. _–Regresando a lo que te contaba; a pesar de haber conseguido que tu "guardián" se volviera uno contigo de nuevo, tu alma aún continuaba atada a la incapacidad de sentir y expresar; a esas condenadas cuerdas de neblina. Ni Aladdin ni yo conseguimos deprenderte de ellas. Debías ser tú quien decidiera eliminarlas, puesto que fueron creadas por ti. La gran desconfianza que sentías hacia todo y hacia todos se convirtió en eso. Te causaban un gran peso._ –volvió a pausarse, para luego reanudar el relato. _-Tratamos tus heridas y te llevamos a una de las habitaciones para invitados y esperamos impacientes a que despertaras. Lo hiciste después de unos cuántos días, sin embargo, estabas completamente ido. Igual que el estado en el que encontramos tu rukh; inexpresivo e incapaz de sentir. Ni siquiera hablabas, te limitabas a hacer lo que cualquiera dijera como si de una marioneta te trataras. Era desconsolador verte en ese estado…_ -de nuevo su voz sonó temblorosa. _–Estuviste así durante una semana. No tienes recuerdos de ello debido al gran vacío y bloqueo que tenías. Uno de esos días, durante una comida de mediodía, pareció que tu alma se cansó de sentirse atada y te liberaste. Te llevamos a la enfermería para escoltarte y después a tu cuarto asignado. Terminaste de recuperar la conciencia estando ahí, por eso te encontraste confuso y perdido en la habitación cuando te diste cuenta._

 _-… Vaya…_ -realmente estaba sin palabras. _–Pero eso no explica por qué actúo tan raro ahora y por qué me siento bien con ello._

 _-Al haberse fusionado esa parte agresiva con el resto de tu ser ya no podías fingir ni estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Comenzaste a ser quien realmente eres por eso, Judal. No hay nada malo contigo, como sospechas. Es todo lo contrario. Tal vez tu rukh siga en la depravación y continúe siendo oscuro, pero tu alma ahora es libre de mostrarse sin máscaras ni muros, esa es la razón por la que te sientes bien estando como estás ahora._ –rio un poco. _–Y puedo asegurarte que pudimos encariñarnos contigo, y hablo por todos, a pesar de no ser recíproco. Nos importas, Judal, aunque sea un poco. A mí el que más._

 _-No sé qué decir… Aún estoy confuso…_ -se rascó un poco la cabeza, torciendo los labios.

 _-No es necesario que lo entiendas, sólo sé tú mismo. Con eso es más que suficiente para ti._ –Judal soltó una escueta risa.

 _-Será la segunda vez que te haga caso de forma ciega, Rey idiota._

 _-Espero que siga siendo así._

 _-No te pases si no quieres que te regale una patada en los huevos._ –aquello hizo reír a carcajadas al monarca.

 _-Incluso después de haber vuelto a ser quien eres sigues siendo peligroso._ –ese Rey sí que tenía un grave problema. Un problema con el nombre de Judal.

Cinco días transcurridos, cinco días solo, cinco días sin que los Príncipes y Princesas se dignaran a aparecer por allí. La situación comenzaba a desesperarle, cinco días perdidos. El tiempo estaba agotándose peligrosamente desde el tercer día en Kou y seguía sin noticias. Sinbad ya no se comunicaba tanto con él debido al gasto de rukh y, posiblemente, a lo ocupado que podía estar tratando de buscar soluciones, las cuales no parecían aparecer por ningún lado. Al-Thamen no había mostrado ningún tipo de intención todavía, lo que le hacía mantenerse más a la defensiva con ellos. Aquello indicaba que se moverían muy pronto en su contra, provocándole mucha más tensión y temor.

No fue hasta el que el sol alcanzó su punto más alto que decidió entrenar su magia para despejarse, lo que estaba viviendo sí era aburrimiento, y no de lo que solía quejarse anteriormente. Dirigiéndose al patio exterior, por uno de los pasillos, sintió su realidad moverse, generándole un tropiezo tonto, mas no llegó a caerse. _–Je, qué idiota. -_ se rio de sí mismo por ello, debía de haberse visto bastante estúpido. Aunque no era de las personas que solían marearse. Continuó como si nunca hubiera pasado, sin embargo, volvió a suceder más intensamente a los pocos segundos, haciendo que dejara de caminar para estabilizar su equilibrio. Aun estando quieto sentía que se estaba cayendo aunque no fuera así, por lo que se vio obligado a apoyar el antebrazo en la pared. Su estabilidad estaba cada vez más perdida, comenzando a tambalearse a pesar de tocar el muro sólido y estático. Terminó desplomándose de rodillas, apoyando las manos en el suelo al mismo tiempo que veía con dificultad y exceso movimiento cómo uno de los magos de Al-Thamen se giraba hacia él y se apresuraba a acercarse.

-¿Joven Magi? ¿Qué le ocu…? –silencio y oscuridad.

 _-Judal._ –sin respuesta. _–Judal, ¿me escuchas?_ –nada, ni siquiera un pensamiento. _-¡Judal, responde!_

No fue hasta dentro de un par de horas que abrió con pesadez sus párpados, notando su cabeza perdida. Sintió el extraño tacto de las sábanas sobre él y la suavidad del colchón bajo su cuerpo. Estaba de nuevo en su cuarto. _–Demonios…_ -no podía creerlo, se había desmayado delante de alguien perteneciente a la organización. Y no sólo eso, sino que encima se había tomado la libertad de cargarle y meterle en la cama. Qué vergüenza. Se tapó los ojos con las manos, lleno de decepción contra su persona. ¿Cómo es que ocurrió teniendo la buena salud de la que se enorgullecía? Jamás había pasado por algo así tan gratuitamente, sólo lo experimentó una vez, hace bastante tiempo, en Balbadd, y fue porque "esa cosa", que Aladdin llamaba del interior de su flauta, y que ya no tenía, le metió una reverenda paliza injusta. ¿Se debería acaso a Zepar? ¿Ese Djinn podría estarle carcomiendo la resistencia mental como efecto secundario? Si era así, ahora entendía por qué Sinbad se negó tanto a usarlo con él, pero de poco sirvió, puesto que terminó convenciéndole, y de paso, casi acabando con su admirable paciencia. Se arrepintió de ello. Sin embargo, ese poder ya era crucial y lo necesitaban para continuar… si es que podían… Aquello ya no tenía buena pinta, y no había indicios de que alguno, o alguna, de los Príncipes y Princesas apareciera. Si no lo hacían, no podía seguir con la estrategia. Se sintió tan inútil, tan prescindible. Consideró seriamente si debía dejarse sacrificar y terminar con todo de una maldita vez. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar esa idea. Lo primero, porque si se dejaba, Al-Thamen conseguiría su objetivo, y lo único que él quería era joderles lo máximo posible, les odiaba por haberle robado su vida así como así. Si se dejaba matar sólo les estaría cumpliendo su aberrante deseo de oscuridad y muerte, y no lo iba a permitir. Si tenía que poner fin a su vida, siendo esta opción la última opción que tomaría si se viera atrapado por completo, sabía perfectamente quién quería que lo hiciera.

 _-Judal… dime que no acabas de pensar eso…_ -la voz de Sinbad hizo aparición de nuevo.

 _-Je… no es como si tuviera más posibilidades si todo falla, incluido tú. Por muy Rey e inteligente que seas, siempre puede salir algo mal. Además, si me matas Al-Thamen ya no podrá cumplir con su objetivo, me necesitan para ello._

 _-… No lo haría hasta reintentar todo, y si continuara sin funcionar…_ -pausó. _–Reclutaría a medio mundo si fuera necesario._

 _-Me halagas._ –sonrió de lado con un leve agobio.

 _-He intentado contactar contigo hace un buen rato, pero no he podido hacerlo. La única explicación lógica es que te hubieras quedado dormido, despertándote ahora mismo, porque llevo intentándolo desde ese momento y ha sido ahora cuando lo he conseguido._ –hizo sentir avergonzado al oráculo al hacerle recordar por qué estaba ahí.

 _-Emm…_ -le estaba costando tratar de decirlo, pues su orgullo podía verse herido. _–Me sentí mal, nada más._

 _-¿Tan mal como para meterte en la cama?_

 _-No me metí. Me mareé cuando iba a entrenar, pero fue tan fuerte que terminé perdiendo el conocimiento._ –estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido.

 _-… No es un buen momento para enfermarse._ -trató de verlo con la máxima positividad posible.

 _-¿Crees que no lo sé, idiota? –_ pasaron un par de segundos silenciosos. _-¿Conseguiste algo?_

 _-No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, déjame el rest…_

 _-¿Rey estúpido?_ –nada se escuchó en su mente. _-¿Sigues ahí?_ –al parecer no, la comunicación mental se había cortado. ¿Eso era normal? Tal vez se debiera a que no tenía el mismo efecto sobre magis que sobre humanos. _–_ Cojonudo.–festejó en voz alta de forma sarcástica, sacando un bufido.

No tenía intenciones de volver a salir de la habitación, se le haría violentamente incómodo después de su pequeño accidente. Estaba seguro de que ese maldito que le llevó a su cuarto ya habría corrido la voz, lo que tampoco era muy recomendable. Desconocía cómo reaccionaría la organización ante un magi en mal estado, y tampoco quería saberlo. Aunque, realmente, no creía estar enfermando, simplemente fue un golpe de mala suerte, como siempre era todo lo que le pasaba. Trató de hacer tiempo pensando en cosas triviales. Más que triviales… terminó pensando en el Rey de Sindria. Este le estuvo comiendo la cabeza a todas horas durante esos cinco días, incluyendo en ese momento, y eso que acababa de hablar con él. Se lo había admitido a pesar de resistirse a hacerlo, quería de un modo… sentimental a Sinbad desde siempre. Por ello esa insistencia enfermiza a que se uniera a él. En ese momento pudo darse cuenta del doble sentido que tomaban aquellas palabras que le dijo estando en Balbadd cuando le aprisionó con hielo a una pared. Tuvo que apretarse las mejillas para controlar sus, ahora potentes, nervios. Pensó en lo que le había dicho al monarca sobre si todo se iba al garete y terminaba sin salvación, pues acababa de decidir justo ahora que no moriría, al menos hasta que este volviera a… ¿someterle? una vez más. Quería saber cómo se sentía aquello estando completamente consciente, notar sus caricias, embriagarse con sus besos lascivos, ser apresado por la lujuria maravillosa que el hombre derrochaba de forma tan natural. No supo en qué momento su pulso se había acelerado a pesar de empezar a sofocarse debido a ello. Tan tonto se estaba poniendo que se abofeteó. _–Tranquilízate, imbécil._ –un Judal enamorado puede ser más peligroso de lo normal.

No fue hasta el día siguiente que volvió a tratar de entrenarse. Practicaba todo tipo de magia elemental y hechizos que se le resistieran. Le gustaban los retos. Levantó su varita, alzando un gran tornado que nacía de la punta del diamante rojo de esta. Se concentró un poco más, combinando fuego, convirtiéndolo en un tornado ardiente. Intentó usar una tercera; la Magia de Rayo. Metió en el interior de todo el fuego potentes y chirriantes rayos diminutos. Segundos después todo ello se desvaneció de inmediato, rebajándose todo a humo y polvo. Judal había vuelto a desequilibrarse, quedando de rodillas mientras masajeaba su cabeza adolorida. Su vista volvía a nublarse. _–No, no esta mierda otra vez._ –estaba empezando a cabrearse. Una vez era pasable, pero dos ya no. Atisbó a dos hombres con velo acercarse, solo que esta vez ninguno parecía preocuparse por ese estado, caminando con paso suave y seguro hasta él. Estaba comenzando a perder la razón de nuevo, sin embargo, pudo verlos muy de cerca y escuchar con claridad sus palabras.

-Lo sentimos, joven Oráculo. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a un Magi corrupto, le necesitamos vivo. –pausó. -Por esta razón, su más importante misión será llevada a cabo de inmediato.

No supo darse cuenta de ello debido al mareo que tenía encima, pero había sido trasladado con Magia de Transferencia a la que parecía ser la sede de Al-Thamen, Y no sólo eso, sino que se estaba descubriendo a sí mismo atado de las muñecas por una especie de cuerdas mágicas de luz fucsia, que le impedían defenderse, con los brazos en alto y siendo alejado bastantes centímetros del suelo por estas. Ese lugar que tanto conocía se veía diferente en ese momento. Las luces, normalmente blancas, ahora eran de tono rojizo, dándole ese toque endemoniado a la estancia. Escuchó con dificultad el inicio de unos suaves cantos malditos al mismo tiempo que un varón hablaba.

-El gran ritual Sagrado de la decadencia y la corrupción dará inicio al sacrificio del Sol Negro, Magi y Oráculo oscuro que nos dará con su sangre contaminada a nuestro Padre, siendo invocado en este mundo, creado por Salomón, una vez más.

Se acabó. Estaba completamente perdido. Había fracasado. Sin embargo, intentó llamar al monarca de Sindria, aun sabiendo que iba a ser en vano, pues no eran las víctimas de Zepar las que establecían la comunicación, sino el Candidato a Rey que le poseyera.

 _-Sin… bad…_ -su conciencia se perdió por completo de nuevo, siendo ese su, posiblemente, último pensamiento, dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante, con sus ojos carmesí cerrados, tal vez para siempre.

El Rey no contestó a su llamado.

Sinbad no le escuchó.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Siento que es el peor capítulo que he escrito hasta ahora(?) Meh.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ya es que no sé qué hacer con este fic XD Osea, quiero hacer una cosa en él, pero luego quiero hacer la contraria, y las dos en esta misma historia no se puede! A no seeeeeeeeer… Ooooh sí, acabo de acordarme de una persona que sí puede hacer que ambas cosas ocurran. Me parece que en el siguiente capítulo amarán demasiado a alguien, esa persona será la clave del destino de este fic… Pero ya lo verán más adelante, mis niñas~**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **La derrota**

Las luces rojizas se cernían sobre el cuerpo pálido, supuestamente destinado a la muerte portadora del caos y la destrucción. Colgado, levemente lejos del suelo, por aquellas cuerdas cortantes de color rosa intenso, vaporosas de magia. Inmóvil, sin sentido, y el subconsciente esperando su tan ansiado final. Tan mal momento para sufrir el segundo de sus nuevos y extraños desmayos profundos. El hombre con velo que le cargó el día anterior debió de rumorearlo, propagando el rumor de que una posible enfermedad estaba desgastando rápida y peligrosamente a su tan apreciado Oráculo. Si era realmente una enfermedad y era tan grave como creían, moriría pronto, y no les convenía que eso sucediera. Le sacrificarían antes de ello para no perder su última esperanza de invocación religiosa.

Un par de horas, únicamente dedicadas a rezos y cantos realizados al pie de los manuscritos para embrujar el símbolo dibujado en el piso, transcurridas de manera veloz para el joven magi caído, quien volvía en su ser de manera lenta y pesada, siendo capaz de escuchar otra vez.

-… profecía que en las Sagradas Escrituras yace en tinta líquida. Una gota de la sangre corrupta del Mago de la Creación que ha caído por completo en la depravación, una gota que caerá sobre el centro de nuestro gran símbolo grabado en el suelo. En cuanto el fluido rojo lo toque, se proyectará la luz violeta del llamado hacia arriba, invocando así desde los oscuros cielos una vez más a nuestro Padre. Descenderá, sediento del poder del sacrificado, y se hará poseedor de su rukh negro junto con todo el magoi existente en este cuerpo maldito que se alza grácilmente sobre nosotros. –enfermos. Desgraciados enfermos deseosos de oscuridad y perdición. Hombres y mujeres de rostro oculto alzaban sus manos. –Que esta sangre pura de maldad fluya. –las finas cuerdas mágicas comenzaron a presionar su cortante agarre sobre ambas muñecas. La poca lucidez que recuperaba con parsimonia le rescataba de tener sentir el dolor. Aunque con el paso de los milisegundos lo notaba más. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más insoportable. Soltó un leve quejido insonoro. La piel de estas empezaba a rasparse, a punto de ser desgarrada para dar paso al exterior al fluido escarlata que corría por sus venas. Sin embargo…

Parte de la gran pared del lugar cerrado se vio abierta y penetrada desde su techo hasta el suelo, inundando esa zona de la endemoniada estancia de escombros y polvo, descolocando a los magos oscuros de sus lugares y de su mente. Un enorme boquete, que había acabado casi con la mitad del edificio, por el que se filtraba la cegadora luz del sol, y en este, una silueta a contraluz. Una figura prominente de largas hebras de cabello que levitaba, poseedora de un equipo Djinn, observando el interior con una mueca desconocida debido a que toda la parte frontal de este era cubierta por las sombras que la luminosidad de la sagrada estrella, reina de los días, no alcanzaba a dispersar. Incluso Judal, quien aún no terminaba de regresar a su cabeza del todo, se giró levemente hacia aquello, casi igual de confuso y sorprendido que sus ejecutores, los que se habían dispersado al lado contrario al derrumbamiento al ser testigos de cómo una considerable parte de sus compañeros era aplastada por las piedras del muro y el techo de esa zona, muriendo al instante.

-¿Qué demonios tratáis de hacer con mi Magi, escoria? –aquella voz grave, potente, recalcó con fiereza ese adjetivo de posesión.

-Ren Kouen. –ese hombre del velo que llevaba a cabo la ceremonia gruñó en rabia, pues la ubicación de su sede debía ser desconocida para cualquiera que no perteneciera oficialmente a Al-Thamen. Era completamente imposible explicarse cómo había conseguido el Primer Príncipe Imperial localizar el lugar. Atisbó en incredulidad unos movimientos detrás de él. No venía solo. Sus tres hermanos, príncipes y princesa; más la hija del Primer Emperador, Hakuei. Cada uno vistiendo la armadura de poder que le correspondía.

-Tsk… A buenas horas… -susurró para sí mismo con una leve voz ronca la persona colgada en el centro de todo.

-Nunca nos quedamos en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo, ¿cómo ha conseguido localizarnos? –ante esa pregunta, Kouen no hizo más soltar un bufido.

-Eso hay que agradecérselo al poder de Zepar. –una voz familiar fue la que sonó tras el Primer Príncipe, perteneciente a la figura con posible cabello de pluma que se alzaba y se dejaba ver.

-El Rey Sinbad. –soltó su nombre con resentimiento. –Siempre de por medio. Es posible que el Imperio Kou esté implicado, pero usted no tiene nada que ver. ¿Qué hace aquí, entonces? –recibió como única respuesta una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que consiguió sacar de sus casillas al varón enmascarado.

-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, y no me gustaría tener que hacerlo de la última forma. –Hakuei les apuntó con su gran abanico de plumas blancas. -Devuélvannos a Judal.

-Lo sentimos, Princesa. Pero no podrá ser posible, ya ha dado inicio su misión más importante como Magi y no puede abandonarla. –golpeó el suelo con el báculo, propagando una cúpula que les protegiera a ellos y al muchacho, similar a un enorme borg. Para desgracia del hombre, no terminó por cerrarse, pues la inquebrantable espada de Kouha se había interpuesto justo a tiempo en el hueco que quedaba por cerrar, haciéndolo añicos violentamente. No supo en qué momento, pero unos cuantos magos que se situaban detrás de sí mismo fue derrotado sin aviso, provocando que se diera la vuelta, sobresaltado. -¡¿Qué…?! –una asesina mirada rojiza era lo que tenía encima ahora. Morgiana se había cargado de una sola patada circular a veinte de ellos.

 _-Uno_. -Judal contó a los aliados temporales que había hecho en Sindria, sin contar al monarca, quien dijo que para el plan llevaría a dos. Debía de faltarle otro, sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de quién era cuando vio unas ardientes llamas calcinar gran parte del lugar. - _Y dos._ –Alibaba había hecho su participación vistiendo también su equipo Djinn. _–…y yo qué pensé que traería a su perrito faldero y al monstruo musculoso…_ -no estaba equivocado, pues cuando dirigió su vista hacia Sinbad, vio a ambos generales a cada lado de él. Y no sólo a ellos, Aladdin también estaba. Vale, el Rey se había pasado por todo el forro una "regla" del plan que acordaron. Aunque ya poco valía ese plan. Aun así, pensó que eran demasiados, pues sabía que entre él y Kouen les sobraba poder para derrotar a la organización. No le agradaba cuando se juntaba tanta gente, aunque fuera para sacarle a él de un apuro.

-Suéltale si no quieres que algo desagradable ocurra. –ordenó autoritario y serio el hombre de ojos dorados y de castañas plumas. –Somos siete poseedores de Djinn, y tenemos a dos fanalis, a un asesino experto y al Magi representante de Salomón. –aquello pareció hacerle gracia al líder más veterano de Al-Thamen y a varios magos más, lo que descolocó un poco al Rey, tornándose más serio aún.

-Y nosotros tenemos al Oráculo del Imperio. –se burló. De un solo movimiento mágico con la mano, hizo apretarse más las cuerdas a las muñecas del mencionado.

-¡Aagh! –el muchacho de ojos rojos soltó un grito, rasgando levemente su garganta. Eso sí le había dolido bastante, puesto que la zona ya empezaba a quemarle de tan presionada y raspada que estaba. Ese sonido de dolor hizo dar un brinco de preocupación a la Princesa más joven, a Aladdin y a ambos adultos mayores.

-¡Déjale en paz! –Kougyoku no supo soportar que le hiciera eso simplemente para provocar al Rey de Sindria. Judal no era un animal de coliseo y no permitiría que le trataran como tal. Se tiró de lleno contra el numeroso grupo, dispuesta a atacar, pero se vio siendo golpeada y lanzada a causa de un hechizo de Magia de Fuerza imprevisto contra uno de los muros que quedaban en pie, estrellándose contra este y rompiéndolo al impacto.

-Uuff… Eso debió doler. –comentó el magi oscuro poniendo una mueca arrugada, quien notaba un descenso en la fuerza de las cuerdas por haber obligado al mago que las controlaba a centrarse en otro objetivo, observando al detalle lo que ocurría a su alrededor e importándole poco su situación en ese momento.

-¡Kougyoku! –Hakuei se acercó rápido a ella, revisando que estuviera bien. Por suerte, sólo se quejaba un poco de la espalda, sobándosela estando sentada en el suelo y apartando algunos trozos de edificación. La mujer de plumas se giró con molestia hacia ellos. –Malditos…

-Si no obedecéis, yo mismo me encargaré de soltarle. –Kouen avanzó un poco con esa excusa, pues por lo que realmente quería atacar era por su hermana pequeña, pero fue detenido del brazo. Se giró con molestia reflejada hacia Sinbad.

-No puedes. –afirmó con una mirada fría, tan fría y dorada como el oro.

-Le dije al tío Sinbad lo que pasa con esas cuerdas mágicas porque él también tuvo la misma idea antes. Si alguien tira de ellas o intenta romperlas se apretarán más. –parecía preocupado por eso. –Sólo el mago que se las puso puede quitarlas. –giró su mirada hacia las tres mujeres, y hacia Kouha y Alibaba, quienes ya se habían adentrado a un enfrentamiento intenso y destructivo. –Ese hombre que parece liderarlos es el que las hizo. Hay que hacer que las deshaga, y no sé cómo. Pero parece que cada vez que recibe un golpe se aflojan. –señaló con el dedo hacia Judal al mismo tiempo que el veterano viejo de la organización recibía un ataque por parte del chico de cabello rosa para que ambos adultos lo vieran. El magi oscuro acababa de relajar su mueca, significando que ya no le apretaban tanto como cuando el hombre se centraba en él. El azabache les miró, transformando su rostro. –Hay que pensar una forma de acercarse y hacer que le suelte del todo… Pero no debe vernos, si se da cuenta podría herir a Judal para amedrentarnos, porque sabría que eso es lo que tratamos de evitar. Nos chantajearía.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya vale de cháchara! ¡Aún sigo aquí! –les gritó llamándoles la atención, comenzando a molestarse por ser sacado de la escena. Terminó de ponerse rojo por la rabia cuando fue mirado e ignorado por el pelirrojo y el niño, pero más cuando el Rey de Sindria le hizo un gesto de silencio, poniéndose el dedo índice delante de la boca para continuar hablando, más bien tratando de pensar algo, con Aladdin, y posiblemente, con Kouen mientras observaban la pelea junto a unos silenciosos Koumei, Ja'far y Masrur.

Realmente no sabía para qué demonios habían traído Sinbad y el Primer Príncipe al resto, si con ellos bastaba y sobraba, pero no se quejó. Al menos se entretenía mirando cómo los cuatro más jóvenes, a excepción del otro magi más pequeño, se enfrentaban con ímpetu a los viejos de Al-Thamen que quedaban, estando casi igualados en poder y venciendo con dificultad. Sin embargo, el magoi era un problema para los chicos, pues no era algo que tuvieran de forma ilimitada al igual que él y el niño de cabello azul. Los que se limitaban a observar tuvieron que cubrirse varias veces, e incluso cambiar de sitio, y él obligado a ladear la cabeza a otro lado, debido al destrozo que estaban haciendo del lugar, levantando polvo y rompiendo todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Y ahora que se fijaba, Hakuryuu no había aparecido ahí, aunque tampoco le dio demasiada importancia, ya le vería después. Agachó la cabeza de golpe al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. Estaba empezando a cansarse y a aburrirse de estar así.

-¡Cuidado! –ese grito por parte de Kouha le hizo levantar la cabeza curioso. Observó en shock, al igual que el resto que no peleaba, cómo la enorme espada, ahora descontrolada, del Príncipe se dirigía hacia él, en horizontal, por accidente, pues uno de los magos se había puesto delante de él y lo había esquivado, provocando así que estuviera en la trayectoria del ataque.

-¡La madre que te…! –dejó de hablar para concentrarse en evitarlo, haciendo fuerza con las manos para sujetarse a la cuerda mágica, elevándose con las piernas encogidas hacia arriba de forma desesperada y algo cómica. Observó como esa larga hoja afilada que llegaba más atrás de él se encogía rápidamente en busca de evitar partirle en dos. El arma regresó a un tamaño medianamente normal antes de que consiguiera siquiera rasgarle peligrosamente, habiendo pasado ya el peligro, pero aun así, no se atrevió a abandonar esa pose encogida en pleno aire. -¡¿Cómo que cuidado?! ¡Cuidado tú! ¡¿No sé supone que no es a mí a quien hay que matar?! –gritó enojado. Escuchó unos cuantos suspiros de alivio, pero le dio igual saber de quienes provenían. Sin embargo, poco duró ese alivio. Algo estaba iluminándose. Observó hacia abajo. El símbolo conjurado por los viejos magos comenzó a brillar con una intensa luz violeta, llamando la atención de todos, deteniendo el enfrentamiento. Fue capaz de ver una diminuta mancha roja en esa superficie. _–No puede ser…_ -se miró el lado del abdomen por el que pasó el ataque de Kouha. Un muy diminuto corte del que apenas sentía un leve picor, pero suficientemente profundo como para que se escaparan sólo unas gotas de sangre. Y tal parece que un par de ellas habían caído sobre el piso hechizado.

El Príncipe le había condenado por accidente.

-¡¿Kouha, qué has hecho?! –Kougyoku gritó, más desesperada y asustada que nunca. El joven Príncipe no estaba en mejor estado, con su rostro andrógino desencajado, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable y horrible por dentro. Todos observaron con miedo cómo los dos adultos más poderosos se apresuraban a entrar en el símbolo en contra de los reclamos de un nervioso Aladdin, sin embargo, ese muro de luz violeta que nacía del borde del círculo les separaba del oráculo, obligándoles a detenerse y observar con ansiosa impotencia. Si se les ocurría rozar esa luz serían electrocutados.

-¡Maldita sea! –Sinbad golpeó con el puño la luz, recibiendo gran cantidad de dolorosa electricidad a través de su brazo. Lo alejó después de unos segundos, echando humo de este y herido en quemaduras, al ver que no podía atravesarla ni con la fuerza bruta. Lo peor de todo era que aunque cambiara al equipo de Baal, no conseguiría nada. Esa electricidad no era compatible con la de este Djinn, y terminaría igual de dañado. Le miraron completamente anonadados. Jamás habían visto al Rey de los Siete Mares perder los estribos de esa forma. Comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de ataques potentes, desesperados y descontrolados bajo las temblorosas y sorprendidas miradas del resto. Observó a Kouen con severidad. -¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí parado?! ¡Intenta algo de una puñetera vez! –eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El Rey estaba furioso y completamente fuera de sí. El Primer Príncipe no se amedrentó por ello, sin embargo, reaccionó del mismo modo en contra de esa luz que les separaba del magi. Ataques continuos de viento y espada de fuego a un nivel abrumador que no servían para nada.

-¡No pueden hacer nada ya! ¡Una vez que la sangre de un magi, que ha teñido por completo su rukh de negro, toca el Símbolo Sagrado es imposible regresar atrás! ¡Ni siquiera nosotros podemos hacer algo ahora! –el varón del velo alzó los brazos, siendo imitado por el resto de magos que quedaban. -¡Oh, Padre! ¡Descienda de los grises cielos y aliméntese del alma y el poder de nuestro preciado Oráculo! ¡Denos el mundo que buscamos!

-¡Ni de coña, esto no debía ser así! –se escuchó quejarse a Judal en el interior de la luz. Era difícil de ver, pero atisbaban que estaba pataleando demasiado. -¡SINBAD! –llamó al borde de la desesperación. Ese grito provocó que el adulto perdiera toda la cordura que le quedaba. Se alejó caminando hacia atrás, y se detuvo.

-¡SIN, NO! –Ja'far estuvo a punto de detenerle. No lo consiguió. El Rey se había lanzado con carrerilla y de lleno hacia esa luz con gran impulso buscando atraversarla, electrocutando gran parte de su cuerpo y gritando, tanto de dolor como de ira.

-¡TÍO SINBAD! –Aladdin estaba al borde del infarto.

-¡Detenedle, se va a matar! –ordenó Kouen mientras intentaba por todos los medios alejar al monarca de Sindria de la barrera de luz sin tocarle, pues si lo hacía, la electricidad pasaría a él también.

-¡Judal tenía razón, esto no debía acabar así! –gritó, desgarrando su garganta al mismo tiempo que se alejaba rápidamente, con su cuerpo humeante y con quemaduras oscuras, para repetir lo mismo. Mas el albino le ató con sus hilos rojos, sumándole a eso que ahora era sujetado por Koumei, Kouen y Masrur. -¡¿Qué hacen?!

-¡Impedir que te suicides! –chilló el oficial, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza sobre los hilos. -¡Has perdido el norte, Sinb…! –se escuchó un potente estruendo provenir del cielo, lo que les hizo levantar las miradas, incluido al Rey. Las nubes grises comenzaron a teñirse más oscuras justo encima de ellos, hasta formarse un gran círculo negro.

-¡Padre está regresando a nosotros! –se arrodillaron en el suelo sin dejar de observar, para ellos, el gran milagro de la oscuridad. La luz se intensificó siendo acompañada de un horrible grito desgarrador salido de la garganta y los pulmones del azabache, matando de horror al instante las almas de sus aliados al escucharlo. Pero pronto todo se tornó en silencio, el cielo regresó a ser gris de nuevo, desapareciendo por completo esa extraña figura al mismo tiempo que la luz del símbolo se desvanecía hasta quedar en nada. El mago veterano se levantó en completa confusión. -¿Se ha detenido?... Eso es imposible…–miró al oráculo y se dirigió hacia él bajo las miradas impactadas restantes. Ninguno conseguía regresar en sí. Se detuvo cerca del azabache. No había ningún tipo de movimiento en él, estaba dejándose caer, aún siendo sujetado por las cuerdas. Su cabeza totalmente caída hacia delante, siendo ocultada parte de su rostro por el flequillo negro. –Maldita sea… ¿Murió antes de que pudiera completarse el ritual? –llamó la atención de todo el mundo al decir aquello, provocando que sus mundos se derrumbaran, sobre todo el de Sinbad, quien había sentido algo hacerse añicos dentro de él. Se acercó un poco más, dispuesto a revisar los signos vitales del joven muchacho. Pero…

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, recibió una brutal y potente patada en un lateral de la cabeza por parte de Judal, quien aprovechó justo ese momento para cargarse las cuerdas al haber dejado casi sin sentido al que las controlaba, lanzándole a causa de la patada, a bastantes metros y consiguiendo estrellarle contra uno de los muros que quedaban en pie, destrozándolo y levantando una gran nube de polvo en esa zona. Sinbad lo observó, y casi pudo jurar que si no fuera por el dolor y la quemazón en su cuerpo hubiera tenido una erección a causa de haber sido testigo de tal movimiento de pierna, tan mortal como grácil.

Una gran cantidad de rukh negro comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor, tanta que se hizo visible a los ojos de los "goi" con recipientes de Djinn que allí había. Inmediatamente, un gran báculo negro se materializó a su lado. Lo tomó con asombrosa rapidez y lanzó a través de este un intenso ataque de magoi, combinado con afiladas agujas de hielo, al hombre del velo, el cual se encontraba sentado y apoyado sobre lo que quedaba del muro, casi sin conocimiento. Con tanta velocidad ocurrió este hecho que terminó por pulverizarle por completo junto con sus alrededores, para dejarlos convertidos en millones de diminutos cristales helados al haber colisionado también las estructuras de escarcha. Lo hizo sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera ni siquiera reaccionar, tan ensimismados y en completo shock.

Sus ojos carmesí centelleantes de odio observaban con profundo resentimiento al resto de magos de la organización, a punto de clavarles su sentencia, y estos preparados para defenderse.

-Se acabó el "Magi de Al-Thamen". Me tenéis hasta los huevos, malditos viejos decrépitos. -alzó su bastón, sin embargo, una mano ruda le tomó del brazo desde atrás, impidiendo el movimiento. Judal giró la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

-No permitiré eso. Ya se te ha sido robado gran parte del magoi, no lo malgastes en este estado. –la voz grave de Kouen no hizo más que irritarle. Miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo a Sinbad por el lado contrario, quien no parecía estar demasiado contento y que observaba a ambos con una temible seriedad, la cual era realzada a causa de las quemaduras que había sufrido, imponiendo más respeto. Trató de calmarse, no tenía demasiadas ganas de que el Rey se cabreara con él por malgastar magoi, pues sabía que el Primer Príncipe tenía razón. Gruñó al mismo tiempo que deshacía con violencia el agarre. Sin esperárselo, algo saltó en su interior, sobresaltándole. Miró por inercia a Aladdin, quien también se había volteado a verle, teniendo ambos la misma expresión. El pequeño magi también lo había sentido. Aunque el grupo de magos que quedaba también lo había notado. Esa reacción por parte de los dos hizo preocupar al resto, hasta que Judal rompió el silencio con una risa burlona.

-Parece que alguien acaba de matar a la bruja de Gyokuen. –soltó como si nada. Los Príncipes y las dos Princesas se sobresaltaron por lo escuchado, comenzando a atar cabos mentalmente.

-Hakuryuu… -la más mayor de las Princesas comenzó a preocuparse en demasié, sintiendo como sus nervios aumentaban.

Kouen atisbó movimiento en los fieles a Al-Thamen. Estaban tratando de huir. No tardó en fijar la idea de acabar con ellos instantáneamente, lanzando una poderosa llamarada de fuego, dispuesto a calcinarlos. Mas se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando ese fuego chocó contra otro ataque que parecía ser de Magia de Viento. Miró con rabia a Sinbad, quien le devolvió el gesto. Al parecer, ambos se habían dado cuenta de ello y tuvieron la misma idea exactamente en el mismo momento, lo que provocó que sus ataques se bloquearan el uno al otro, dejando así escapar a los objetivos por accidente. Así no se podía. El Primer Príncipe tomó por sorpresa al magi oscuro.

-¡¿Qué coño hac…?! –se lo lanzó con fuerza al Rey, provocando que chocaran.

-Llévatelo de aquí. Y no permitas que regrese hasta que no se haya exterminado por completo a Al-Thamen. Aunque ahora sean menos pueden volver a intentarlo con él. Esto ahora es asunto del Imperio Kou, vosotros ya no pintáis nada en este lugar. –pausó. -¡Koumei!

-¡Sí! –sin ni siquiera avisar, el mencionado formó un portal de transferencia bajo los pies de cada persona que ya no debía estar allí, haciendo que fueran tragados por sorpresa. El Segundo Príncipe los cerró una vez que desaparecieron.

-Repartíos y buscad a esos condenados magos. Quiero que miréis hasta debajo de las piedras. Cuando nos encarguemos de ellos hablaré muy seriamente con Hakuryuu. –ordenó Kouen a sus hermanos y a su prima, quien ya estaba demasiado tensa, siendo obedecido y empezando a hacer él lo mismo.

Cayeron, sobresaltados, a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la costa. Ninguno de ellos esperó que eso sucediera tan de repente, y tampoco que los portales aparecieran a una altura considerable. Aladdin había caído justo sobre la espalda de Alibaba, casi doblándosela. Ja'far había terminado sentado, con un terrible dolor de coxis. Morgiana y Masrur habían conseguido estabilizarse rápidamente en pleno aire para caer en pie y sin dificultades. Sin embargo, eso no se aplicaba a los otros dos que quedaban. Sinbad había terminado cayendo en plancha, haciendo desaparecer su equipo Djinn sin moverse. Trató de incorporarse unos centímetros, sintiendo la molestia de las quemaduras y del golpe que acababa de darse.

-Me… asfixias… idiota… -escuchó la voz forzada de Judal bajo su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que había aterrizado sobre él y que estaba aplastándole. Inmediatamente se levantó, escuchando de seguido una gran bocanada de aire por parte de este, quien también había caído de cara al suelo.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó apenado, estando en cuatro e inclinándose hacia delante para acercarse un poco. -¿Estás bien? –preguntó, refiriéndose al sorpresivo golpe al caer.

-No gracias a ti, casi contribuyes a que me quedara sin oxígeno. –se quejó con voz ronca, arrodillándose. Al hacerlo, Sinbad imitó la postura y desvió su mirada a las muñecas del magi.

-Enséñame eso. –le tomó de los brazos mirando con desagrado las marcas de tono entre rojo y morado que le habían quedado, teniendo alrededor de estas piel levantada. Judal fue capaz de atisbar en la mirada dorada un deje de culpa, por lo que inmediatamente retiró las manos.

-Esto se pasa rápido, soy un magi, ¿recuerdas? –dijo con notoria molestia. El Rey sonrió un poco con pena, entendiendo, para luego suspirar y levantarse. Este giró la cabeza en dirección al colorido océano, tan naranja como el cielo del atardecer que caía sobre ellos. Sinbad volvió a mirarle, esta vez con seriedad y lástima entremezcladas.

-Judal. –el mencionado se levantó, mirándole como respuesta. -¿Qué demonios pasó? –aquello llamó la atención del resto. –Dijeron que nada podía detener ese ritual una vez que la luz apareciera, ¿qué ocurrió dentro de ese círculo? –el magi comenzó a reír un poco para sorpresa de todos.

-No pasó nada ahí dentro. Simplemente, el ritual no funcionó. –se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo entiendo… -ante esa respuesta, el oráculo suspiró de forma pesada.

-Sinbad. –le miró serio. -¿Quién eres? –bien, eso terminó por confundir totalmente a todos.

-¿Cómo?...

-Tú lo sabes, ¿no eres ese chico que esperó afuera de aquella tienda, hace más de diez años en Balbadd?

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso. Sí, lo soy. –no pudo evitar reír un poco con deje de pena. ¿Qué rayos trataba de decir el magi con eso? Terminó de confundirse cuando este posó una mano sobre su pecho. Le miró, tratando de entender. La mano pálida se alejó unos centímetros sin abandonar la pose de apoyo. Entre esta y el pecho del monarca apareció un círculo luminoso, sorprendiendo a los demás al verlo. Un círculo conformado por dos luces, una mitad blanca, casi cegadora, y otra mitad negra y oscura, siendo esta última ligeramente más amplia, pero por muy poco. Sinbad observó directamente los ojos carmesí, más estos estaban clavados en ese círculo, como su fueran hipnotizados por él. El oráculo apartó la mano, haciéndolo desaparecer. Judal volvió a mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Esos tres no lo sabían, ¿cierto? –se refirió al otro magi más pequeño, a Alibaba y a la fanalis, quienes miraban sin dar crédito, sobre todo Aladdin.

-No era necesario que lo supieran, pero si hubieran preguntado no lo habría ocultado tampoco.

-Al menos ya no tienes el peso encima, aunque no quita que sigas "maldito". –pareció burlarse un poco, para después volver a tornarse serio. -Supongo que es algo obvio, pero por ese tiempo pasado mi rukh aún era blanco. El típico rukh de un mocoso de tres años. –los ajenos a la conversación escuchaban con atención aunque no les concerniera, pues necesitaban y querían saber. –Me marcaste de forma permanente ese día, Rey idiota. –cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, dirigiendo su mano hacia su propio pecho, sin tocarlo. Mostró exactamente lo mismo que le hizo al monarca hace unos momentos, pero esta vez en él, viéndose únicamente un círculo de luz negra. Hasta que cambió el ángulo de la mano, dejándolo ver mejor. Sinbad abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. Una muy fina franja, casi imperceptible, de ese círculo era de luz blanca, tan delgada como un hilo. –También estoy "maldito", Sinbad. –aquello explicaba el por qué el ritual no funcionó. Sólo podía llevarse a cabo cuando el sacrificado tenía todo su rukh teñido en oscuridad, y el de Judal no lo estaba entero. Nunca lo estuvo. Cerró el puño, haciendo desaparecer el espejo de su alma. Extendió el brazo, aún con el puño cerrado. Hizo un giro de muñeca hacia arriba y lo abrió. –Ella es la condenada responsable. Fue ella quien me hizo esperanzarme en contra de mi voluntad desde ese día. –una pequeña y muy luminosa ave de rukh blanca revoloteaba alrededor de su mano. –De esperanzarme en ti. –rio con molestia. –Le gustaste demasiado, tanto que no se dejó teñir. Fue prácticamente imposible hacerlo, pero nunca se lo dije a nadie. Me avergonzaba por ello. –la atrapó, haciéndola desaparecer. -¿No querías saber la razón por la que no funcionó el ritual? Pues ahí lo tienes. –volvió a cruzarse de brazos, esperando una respuesta que no recibió. Miró con atención los ojos dorados. Se estaban volviendo cristalinos. _–No… No me jodas, va a…_

-Deberíamos volver. –aconsejó Ja'far, levantándose, al igual que Alibaba y Aladdin, sacando a Sinbad de su trance, y consiguiendo aliviar al magi oscuro, pues el Rey estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, o eso creyó él.

-Sí. Regresaremos por ese camino. –el monarca se giró, señalando un sendero que tenían al lado. –Es más tardío ir por ahí, pero se va directamente al Palacio y no tendremos que atravesar la ciudad. –comenzó a caminar primero, no sin antes dirigir una mirada luminosa de amor, acompañada con una bella sonrisa, al azabache. –Vamos. –ninguno de ellos se opuso ni rechistó, aunque el oráculo había chasqueado la lengua un poco, disimulando su nuevo rubor al quedarse por propia voluntad el último en esa fila.

Nadie dijo nada, se habrían sentido felices por lo que Judal acababa de mostrar si no fuera por el estado del monarca. Era obvio que estaba muy adolorido por mucho que intentara ocultarlo con un caminar suave. Esas quemaduras color granate que tenía en gran parte de su cuerpo, dejándose ver sólo las de la cara, el cuello y los brazos, se veían mal. Todos allí habían tenido la idea en sus cabezas de que alguno de los dos magis le sanara antes de ir para que el pequeño viaje no se le hiciera doloroso. Pero si Sinbad no había mencionado nada, empezando a andar hacia el Palacio por ese campo abierto sin más, no iban a llevarle la contraria. Más bien, no se atrevían a hacerlo. Si el Rey decidía algo, así sería. Sin embargo, esta regla no se aplicaba a cierto chico temerario. Este se adelantó rápido hasta quedar a su lado y le observó con el ceño bastante fruncido. Lo sabía. A Sinbad le dolía demasiado, su mueca tensa y levemente arrugada lo confirmaba. Sus labios estaban presionados, y sus cejas temblaban un poco hacía el nacimiento de su nariz mientras que uno de sus ojos se entrecerraba en un tic. Quería reírse, pero por algún motivo le era imposible hacerlo. Agarró por el manto al Rey, sobresaltándole y deteniéndole, pues no se había dado cuenta de que Judal estaba ahí, creyendo que iba el último. Le miró con confusión, tratando de disimular, en vano, la expresión que el magi oscuro ya había visto. Este le obligó a sentarse bajo la mirada levemente confundida del resto.

-Tal vez ellos te dejen andar así, pero yo no. –dijo con voz enojada, sentándose de piernas cruzadas frente a él y colocando ambas manos cerca del cuerpo del Rey, aunque sin tocarle, las cuales comenzaban a iluminarse un poco. Este empezó a notar menos molestia. El oráculo le estaba sanando. Sinbad no pudo hacer más que sonreír, al igual que el rubio, Morgiana y el oficial al ver que el Rey se había convencido así de fácil.

-Gracias.

-Cállate. –la orden simplemente hizo que al adulto le dieran ganas de reír, pero no lo hizo. No quería que Judal se enfadara. Sin embargo, Aladdin se notaba preocupado. El niño se acercó con un poco de prisa hacia el otro magi.

-No hagas eso, tu magoi aún no se recupera. Yo lo hago. –miró con unos ojos tan suplicantes que terminó por hacer que el azabache bufara.

-Vale, pero deja de mirarme de esa forma. Me das escalofríos. –alejó sus manos, dejando de emitir luz y se apartó para dejarle el lugar al más pequeño.

-Siento haber ocultado lo de mi rukh, Aladdin. Sólo espero que no desconfíes demasiado de mí. –sonrió con lástima el hombre de cabello lila.

-… En realidad, ni siquiera sé si tener rukh oscuro supone que no se puede ser bueno. –dijo, pues ya había visto lo que había pasado con Judal, y eso le hizo dudar. –Lo que sí sé, es que quien lo tiene es porque le han hecho mucho daño o porque ha sufrido en silencio, y eso no puede significar que esa persona sea culpable.

-Creo que empiezas a entender rápido lo de ser un magi. –sonrió con sinceridad, pues así lo estaba diciendo.

-Eso es porque tengo personas a las que quiero que me ayudan a darme cuenta de las cosas. –le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entiendo. –dirigió una mirada furtiva al oráculo, quien no se coscaba de que lo estaba mirando. Aprovechó esto para deleitarse con esa figura tan bien formada, poseedora de unas curvas de escándalo. Y es que, menudas caderas tenía el condenado chico. Más sobresaltaban cuando ladeaba el cuerpo, cosa que hacía muy a menudo. Y justo acababa de hacerlo. Sinbad se reprimió otra risa una vez más.

-Ya. Las marcas de las quemaduras no se irán aún, pero al menos creo que ya no duele, ¿no?

-No, gracias a ambos. –se levantó agradecido, reanudando el camino con todos ellos.

En cuanto entraron al Palacio fueron recibidos por el resto de generales, tan ansiosos por saber qué había ocurrido aun sabiendo que al final salió bien, pues tenían la prueba frente a ellos. Terminaron por dirigirse a la sala de estar, que era donde se solía descansar y pasar el tiempo libre, aunque el magi oscuro se desvió para robar, digo, tomar prestado algo dulce para comer.

-Y bueno, ¿qué pasó con Al-Thamen? –preguntó Yamuraiha, enredando sus dedos, estando sentada en una silla.

Sinbad, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, respondió:

-Un grupo de sus magos se escaparon. Pero no me preocupa, estoy seguro de que Kouen se encargará bien. –fue entonces que el oráculo entró con un pequeño bollo, pasando como Pedro por su casa, y sentándose a un lado de Sinbad, ignorándolo todo, centrando su atención en ese delicioso alimento. El Rey continuó hablándole a la maga. –Así que ya no hay nada de qué temer. Se acabó Al-Thamen. –aquello hizo que Judal se atragantara, comenzando a toser con fuerza y alertando al resto. Sharrkan, quien también estaba en una silla, sólo que del lado del sofá en el que el magi se situaba, le palmeó la espalda al mismo tiempo que el monarca. Aunque… casi consiguen tirarle de bruces al suelo. Cuando se calmó, miró al Rey, completamente desencajado.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

-Que se acabó Al-Thamen. –repitió. Vio como el oráculo abría los ojos de más, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿Cómo no se lo había dicho a sí mismo con todo lo que había ocurrido antes? Apenas quedaban miembros de esa secta ahora, y no sólo eso, si no que su Emperatriz había sido asesinada mientras pasaba todo el ajetreo del ritual. Y no se había parado a pensar en ello hasta ahora. Ya no había nadie que pudiera ponerle reglas. Nadie que le obligara a entrenar. Nadie que le hiciera daño. Al-Thamen ya no existía, lo que significaba que ahora era libre. Libre para ir y venir a su antojo por todos lados, sin horarios. Libre para hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, aunque eso sólo cambiaba un poco. Libre para sentir. Había conseguido la libertad. Había recuperado su vida… -Oh, Judal… -vio cómo Sinbad le miraba con una mueca extraña, pero con una sonrisa. Notó algo raro en su rostro, por lo que se tocó. Húmedo. Se miró los dedos con los que se rozó, viendo en ellos… ¿agua? No, no era realmente eso. Estaba llorando. Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se sorprendió cuando Yamuraiha, Pisti y Alibaba se lanzaron sobre él, abrazándole. Comenzó a reír inconscientemente al mismo tiempo que continuaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

La felicidad que Sinbad le devolvió.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Pos lloro yo también :'v**


	19. Chapter 19

**¿Se acuerdan de que dije que ahora iba a aparecer alguien a quien iban a amar? Pues será en el siguiente, no en este. Calculé mal(?)**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Vuelve**

Después de aquella conmovedora escena, la cual sacó a relucir el corazón de varios, la cena se sirvió. Esta transcurrió como normalmente, y al oráculo no le costaba apenas nada acoplarse, tomándose las confianzas de las que siempre solía presumir. Tras ella, un par de ellos decidieron dormirse temprano, pues habían estado más tensos que otros a causa de lo ocurrido ese día, y es que, cómo no estarlo, si su monarca casi se juega el cuello y el título de "Rey pacífico". El resto regresó a la sala, decididos a quedarse un rato más, conversando, jugando a algún que otro juego de mesa, leyendo o haciendo cualquier cosa entretenida. Sinbad se sentó en el mismo lugar que anteriormente, en el largo sofá, observando gracioso cómo Masrur, en el suelo, "enseñaba" a Aladdin y a Morgiana a dibujar una casa que no estuviera deforme y deshecha, como la que Alibaba había creado antes en otro papel. El rubio estaba ahora en un rincón, entre enfadado y deprimido por lo que le habían dicho de su "hermosa casita", o así era como él la había catalogado. Sharrkan no paraba de reírse por eso, sentado en el sillón que estaba paralelo frente al otro en el lado contrario, sujetando una pequeña copa de vino, haciéndole burlas y deprimiéndole más, ignorando por completo a las regañinas de Yamuraiha, quien se estaba cansando de esa escandalosa risa, e impidiéndole leer a gusto por tenerlo justo al lado. Spartos y Ja'far también la encontraban molesta, pues el ajedrez requería concentración, y les era casi imposible centrarse con tanta efusividad por parte del originario de Heliohapt. El albino casi estuvo a punto de coger la mesa cuadrada en la que estaba el tablero y lanzársela al espadachín, pero se controló, disimulando su enorme enojo con una sonrisa mientras seguía jugando.

Fue después de unos minutos que Judal entró, cargando en sus brazos tres bollos de tamaño considerable y sujetando otro con la boca. Se sentó, no, más bien, se tiró de espaldas sobre el sofá, haciendo saltar un poco el cuerpo del Rey a causa del rebote del mullido mueble.

-Qué bruto. –comentó, con una gota de sudor frío y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Fe fafhdidiaf. –habló sin sacarse el que tenía en la boca.

-Judal… ¿Cuántos dulces te has comido ya? –vio cómo el magi oscuro le miraba, para luego dirigir su roja vista al infinito mientras comenzaba a contar con los dedos. Los movimientos de sus manos se detuvieron cuando tenía siete de ellos levantados. El oráculo se giró, apunto de sacarse el alimento de la boca, pero Sinbad interrumpió. –Ya, siete. ¿No crees que te estás sobrepasando? Te puede dar un cólico. –el chico hizo un gesto de restarle importancia, tomando el bollo de su boca para morderlo sin que se cayera.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Ni que fuera un crío de estómago débil. Recuerda quién fue el único ebrio que no vomitó la mañana siguiente a tu celebración. –aquello le sumaba puntos a favor, pues cualquiera en ese estado hubiera devuelto hasta el páncreas.

-Lo sé, pero ya te comiste cuatro. Uno antes de la cena y otros tres de postre. Pienso que no debes tomar más dulce por hoy. –ignorado. Completamente ignorado por un deleitado oráculo de cabello negro, que masticaba a gusto y sin remordimientos con los ojos cerrados, dejando los tres bollos restantes sobre su regazo y pasando el brazo libre tras su cabeza, borrando todo a su alrededor para centrarse en el delicioso sabor. El Rey no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse caer de cara sobre el posabrazos de su lado, totalmente derrotado. -¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

-¿Por qué no haces una pregunta que tenga respuesta?

-Pensé que yo era especial…

-Especialmente idiota. –Ja'far, quien había escuchado eso, comenzó a reírse sin llamar la atención, continuando con su juego.

-¿Por qué me atacas de esa forma?

-Porque me lo pones a huevo. –le miró con una sonrisa ladeada, mostrando su típica faceta de superioridad. –Y porque no tengo otra manera de hacerlo. ¿O sí? –insinuó, consiguiendo confundir al adulto, pues no sabía si se refería de forma sexual o de forma violenta. Todo con ese chico podía malinterpretarse. Sinbad se incorporó, sobándose la frente y observando de nuevo al magi.

-¡¿Ya te has zampado dos?!

-Y me los pienso comer todos. –dio un mordisco al tercero y penúltimo.

-No sé por qué te ha dado ahora por comer más de lo normal, pero como quieras, yo me rindo ya. –se dejó caer sobre el respaldo acolchado.

-Hey, Rey idiota. –le llamó la atención. -¿Tú sabes dónde demonios estuvieron los tontainas de Kou todo este tiempo? –Sinbad le miró, sin moverse.

-Sí, y casi puedo decir que si no fuera por ellos… –pausó, obteniendo una mirada carmesí bastante confusa. –Es cierto que ellos fueron la causa de que todo se torciera "a mal" por no estar en el Palacio del Imperio Kou. –hizo las comillas con los dedos. –Pero también son la razón por la que pude llegar a tiempo a ti. Si no me hubieran intervenido, habría tardado más en idear algo, y encima sin saber que Al-Thamen ya te estaban sentenciando… -cerró los ojos con un deje de culpa. –Recibí una carta de Kouen justo después de cortar la segunda comunicación contigo. En ella explicaba que sabía que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo y que te marchaste por algo relacionado con la organización, que te había notado raro los últimos días que pasaste allí. Ponía también que entre ellos decidieron exiliarse en secreto de Kou, quedándose en un pueblo de la frontera. –pausó. –Y sí, se llevó todos los documentos con él. Se dio cuenta de que antes de salir alguien les había sacado los contenedores de su sitio, lo supieron cuando ya estaban casi en ese pueblo. El resto de la carta eran amenazas en contra de mi persona por si te hacía algo. –se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. –Le respondí de la misma forma, escribiéndole todo el plan que teníamos pensado y que se había estropeado por su ausencia en el Palacio. Nos llevó nuestro tiempo idear algo para infiltrarnos en el Imperio sin ser notados, pero lo conseguimos. Viajaron hasta aquí y nos juntamos justo en el lugar en donde aparecimos hace un par de horas, ahí Koumei dejó marcas de portales para que pudiéramos volver. Tomamos una embarcación hasta Kou y recuperamos sus contenedores sin que nos vieran. Una vez hecho, usé a Zepar para localizarte y arribar en la sede de Al-Thamen.

-Qué confuso. –se quejó, terminando ya el último bollo.

-Lo fue. En un principio, íbamos a ir sólo nosotros dos acompañados de Ja'far, Masrur y Koumei. Pero el resto de Príncipes no aceptó eso, a excepción de Hakuryuu. Él se marchó por su lado. Tampoco preguntamos su razón, pero creo que ya es obvia. –se acomodó un poco, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. –En cuanto Alibaba se enteró de a dónde íbamos nos insistió para permitirle venir, ¿cierto? –giró la cabeza hacia el rubio, que continuaba en una esquina. Este le miró con ojos muertos, sacándole al Rey una sonrisa nerviosa. –Y bueno, parece que existe una regla que dice; "si Alibaba se va, yo voy con él". –se dirigió entonces hacia Aladdin y Morgiana, llamándoles la atención y haciendo que les resbalara a ambos una gotita de sudor.

-Je, típico del trío arcoíris. –Judal se cruzó de brazos.

-Puedo asegurar que ha sido el plan que más me ha costado entender. –suspiró, sobándose un brazo.

-No hace falta que lo jures.

-Judal, -esta vez habló Yamuraiha, pausando su lectura. -¿por qué no nos contaste el lío en el que estabas metido? –el magi oscuro se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie me preguntó.

-Pero sabes que no hubiéramos dudado mucho en ayudarte, chico. Con esas cosas no se juega. –pareció regañar Sharrkan.

-Pfff. –bufó, no le gustaba demasiado que le dieran lecciones.

-Judal apreciaba poco su vida. Espero que ahora sepa darle mejor valor. –comentó Ja'far sin levantar la vista del tablero, moviendo una figura de ajedrez.

Tsk. –chasqueó la lengua, ya estaba empezando a cansarse, por lo que subió los pies al sofá y se acurrucó de lado en el respaldo, dándole la espalda a todo el mundo y haciéndoles entender que no quería que dijeran una palabra más sobre el tema. Notó movimiento a su lado, obligándose a mirar de reojo. Aladdin estaba acercándosele, por lo que dio un salto, poniéndose de pie sobre el sillón, sobresaltando a todos y haciendo detenerse al pequeño magi. -¡No toques! –unos segundos de silencio pasaron, para luego llenarse el ambiente de risas.

-Creo que después de lo que le hiciste ese día en el que se le descontroló la Magia de Metamorfosis ya no se fía de ti, Aladdin. –pareció burlarse el oficial albino.

-¡Mis razones tengo! ¡¿Qué persona decente va sobando tetas a diestro y siniestro?! ¡No es normal que alguien de su edad sea tan pervertido! –chilló, tratando de defenderse.

-Lo que no es normal es que tú no lo seas, teniendo en cuenta que estás en la adolescencia media. Biológica y psicológicamente, no se termina hasta los veinticinco años, esa edad llena de hormonas revolucionadas. –volvió a contestar, haciendo reír esta vez al oráculo, quien le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Sinbad. Este había entendido el gesto, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa. Ja'far le había hecho sentirse pedófilo con esa explicación. Judal sí podía ser "pervertido", pero no exhibía esa perversión a otros que no fueran él como lo hacían normalmente los hombres. Era más reservado en ese tema. Podía decirse que en las zonas orientales del este la gente era más escrupulosa en público.

-No tiene nada que ver. –volvió a sentarse, cruzándose de brazos. Esta vez, sí se dirigió a Aladdin. -¿Y tú qué querías? –hizo que el pequeño sonriera ampliamente.

-Sólo quería decirte que… -le extendió la mano. –te considero uno de mis amigos, Judal. –su bella sonrisa se amplió más, mostrando sinceridad. Aquello sorprendió bastante al otro magi, no esperó que pensara en él del mismo modo que lo hacía con la pelirroja y el esgrimista. En ese momento recordó el puñetazo que le dio estando en Balbadd, cuando él mismo fue quien le extendió el brazo, simplemente para burlarse de él. Se tornó muy serio, haciendo que el niño borrara su sonrisa, confuso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que pueda serlo, enano? –Aladdin pareció pensarlo.

-Porque… -volvió a recuperar su mueca contenta. –sé que también lo sientes. –terminó por sorprenderle de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, el oráculo soltó una risa escueta. Y si, sólo tal vez...

-No me conviene que te estés volviendo tan listo, criajo. –terminó por estrecharle la mano, aceptando y siendo observado por un par de ojos dorados que mostraban orgullo y satisfacción.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando las personas empezaron a marcharse para dormir, siendo al final ellos dos los únicos lo suficientemente emperrados como para no moverse por pereza. Sinbad ya le había cogido el gusto a su postura, tumbado de lado en el sofá y utilizando el regazo de Judal como almohada, encarándose a su abdomen descubierto. Mientras, este parecía estar demasiado entretenido jugando y enredando los mechones lilas, dándole inconscientemente un leve masaje al Rey y haciendo que se durmiera poco a poco. Sin embargo, en cuanto se dio cuenta, palmeó un poco su mejilla.

-Eh, no te duermas ahí, Rey idiota.

-No me estoy durmiendo. -su voz ronca le delataba.

-Claro, y yo soy el hermano de Aladdin. -se burló. El monarca abrió rápido los ojos, girándose boca arriba para mirar al oráculo con sorpresa.

-¡¿Eres hermano de Aladdin?! -recibió rápido un manotazo en la frente.

-¿Eres estúpido? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Tu sarcasmo es demasiado bueno como para que lo entienda siempre. -se sobó el golpe.

-Eso o tú te estabas durmiendo. -volvió a rebatir en su contra.

-Touché... -bien, el magi había ganado esa ronda. Judal suspiró de forma sonora.

-Una cosa, ¿cómo es que se escapó un gran número de los viejos de la organización? Pensé que entre Kouen y tú no quedaría ninguno.

-Creo que ambos pensamos al mismo tiempo que había que acabarlos y nuestros ataques chocaron entre ellos, bloqueándose. Les dejamos escapar por error, no esperábamos que eso pasara.

-Mientes. -silencio. Sinbad había transformado su rostro por completo en una mueca, de más, seria, y algo amenazante. El ambiente callado estaba prolongándose más de lo normal. Hasta que fue roto por un suspiro de derrota por parte del Rey.

-Está bien... -cerró los ojos con pesadez e inseguridad. -Detuve el ataque de Kouen a propósito.

-¿Por qué? -se cruzó de brazos.

-Si acabábamos al instante con todos los de Al-Thamen ya no habría motivos para que regresaras aquí, y te hubieras quedado en Kou como inicialmente acordamos, puesto que ahí es donde vives... Lo siento, Judal. Fui muy egoísta contigo al hacerlo. -justo cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, sintió cómo el magi oscuro le empujaba con una mano hacia abajo, sintiendo presión en sus labios, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa. Cuando el beso se cortó, vio en él una sonrisa.

-Te equivocas, idiota. Aquí con el único que has sido egoísta es contigo mismo. Tú, más que nadie, deseabas exterminar a la organización por completo. Y aun así, ignoraste tu impulso de venganza y dejaste escapar a unos cuántos sólo para que yo regresara aquí contigo. Es un buen halago por tu parte. -Sinbad soltó una risa corta, atrayendo hacia abajo, con sus manos, el rostro del magi, volviendo a besarle. Se sorprendió un poco cuando el azabache rompió el contacto y se levantó de golpe, dejando que su cabeza, antes apoyada en él, cayera sobre el sofá. Le vio caminar hasta la puerta y detenerse, escuchando seguidamente un sonido de llave cerrando. Se sentó en condiciones y se quedó observando fijamente los pantalones negros tan holgados. Empezaba a odiar que fueran así, culpables de ocultar las bellas piernas que Judal poseía. No era justo que se vieran encerradas bajo la tela opaca de esa forma. En cuanto quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía al oráculo sentado encima, de rodillas y con una pierna a cada lado. Este se desprendió de su manto blanco, tirándolo sin mirar a dónde caía y siendo portador de un, muy potente, sonrojo. El chico le tomó de la cara, empezando a besarle de nuevo, a lo que Sinbad correspondió, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y atrayendo su cuerpo. Era capaz de saborear a la perfección esa dulzura que los bollos habían dejado en el interior de la boca del magi, tan delicioso. Por alguna razón, el sabor de Judal siempre era dulce cada vez que le besaba.

El azabache dejó de sujetarle el rostro, aun sin romper el beso, y llevó sus manos a su propio cuello, quitándose el collarín dorado, repitiendo el procedimiento con los brazaletes. En cuanto se deshizo de ellos, regresó a tomar al adulto por las mejillas, inclinándose más hacia delante para profundizar la intensidad en ambas bocas.

El Rey le mordió el labio inferior sin fuerza, juguetón, provocando una leve risa en el muchacho. Una risa que le sonó totalmente sensual y atrayente. Abandonó sus rosados labios y se deslizó a la línea de su mandíbula, dejando en ella diminutos besos lentos. Se separó un poco, observando la cicatriz en el cuello pálido. No tardó demasiado en ponerse a besarla con delicadeza, haciendo con ello que el oráculo echara un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando salir suspiros. Continuó besando esa zona, moviéndose hacia el lateral del cuello que el magi oscuro había dejado expuesto al ladearse. Lamió y succionó esa zona, a lo que el azabache le abrazó por encima de los hombros, aceptando que el monarca dejara en él marcas rojizas que, con el paso de los minutos, se volverían moradas. Descendió unos centímetros hasta morder su clavícula.

-Judal. -le nombró, sin dejar de lado su tarea.

-Humm. -suspiró como respuesta.

-Si no llego a experimentarlo por mí mismo, nunca hubiera creído que fueras tan inocente en cuanto a la sexualidad. -aquello pareció molestar al magi.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ves que tenga algo de inocente? -gruñó con dificultad, pues no le salía hacerlo a causa de las caricias húmedas que estaba recibiendo en clavícula y cuello. Notó una mano rebelde meterse sin permiso dentro de la tela y rozar uno sus rosados botoncitos. -¡Mmm...!

-Ese rubor tan fuerte y esas reacciones tan sensibles los son. -dejó de usar su boca, en general, para centrarse en sacarle el top negro.

-Cállate. -alzó los brazos con el ceño levemente fruncido, siendo deslizada por estos la prenda, dejándola caer hacia atrás al suelo. Se estaba empezando a avergonzar.

-No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de poseer una faceta inocente, muchos la pierden al crecer. -volvió a hacer uso de su lengua, esta vez sobre la otra tetilla, lamiendo y mordiendo alternativamente mientras seguía pellizcando la contraria. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo hacía, pues había notado en el magi un diminuto brinco al mismo tiempo que casi dejaba escapar un gritillo. -Y no sabes cuánto me excita eso de ti. -continuó jugando en su blanco pecho al mismo tiempo que movía la mano que tenía sobre su cintura hacia abajo, deslizándola por dentro del pantalón. Palpó con ansia uno de los esponjosos y suaves glúteos del azabache, sacándole con ello más suspiros.

-Eres un rey muy caprichoso... -acusó, puesto que había notado las grandes ganas de tocar que Sinbad tenía, como si no se permitiera saltarse ni un sólo milímetro de su piel. Sintió cómo el adulto mordía ese pequeño sobresaliente rosado con fuerza a la vez que soltaba un gruñido. Un gruñido de desacuerdo, pues había dejado de palpar su trasero para tirar del elástico del pantalón. -¡Ah! Eso ha dolido, idiota... -se quejó, aunque ese dolor le había excitado más que molestado. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y levitó unos centímetros, permitiendo al monarca deslizar la prenda negra hasta abajo del todo mientras él desanudaba con maña su manto y le sacaba todas las prendas de forma rápida, dejando el amplio y trabajado torso al descubierto, liberando también la palpitante erección de este. Volvió a su posición y paseó sus manos por toda la zona, tan marcada y musculosa. Ese torso le volvía loco. Un torso digno de un gran Rey. Notó las rudas manos posicionarse sobre sus muslos y empezar a acariciar toda su superficie.

-Me encantan tus piernas, ¿por qué las escondes de esa forma tan cruel? -volvió a besar su clavícula.

-Las odio, y me avergüenzan. -respondió sin interés, centrado en sentir el tacto sobre ellas.

-No deberías acomplejarte, Judal. Son perfectamente hermosas. -cazó sus labios en un beso rápido y furtivo. -Con un poco de transparencia en esos pantalones tu imagen se vería impresionante.

-¿Dejarías que otros las vieran con una prenda así? -sonrió le lado.

-A veces me gusta presumir de lo que tengo. -le acercó sorpresivamente por la cintura aún más, haciendo que ambos miembros se tocaran.

-¡Mm! -un escalofrío recorrió las caderas del oráculo al sentir el roce. Sin embargo, hubo algo que no le agradó demasiado a Sinbad. El magi oscuro estaba tratando de tragarse sus gemidos. Una de sus manos abandonó la cintura pálida, y sin avisar, masturbó una vez, de forma rápida, al muchacho con ella. -¡Aaah! -terminó soltando uno de los sonidos que intentaba acallar, clavando un poco las uñas en sus hombros anchos.

-No me prives de tu voz. -abrió un poco más su mano para terminar tomando ambas erecciones, comenzando a moverla en vertical.

-¡Ngh... Ah...! -Judal no fue capaz de volver a silenciarse, abrazándose a su cuello y acompañando con leves gemidos los suspiros que el Rey empezaba a soltar.

El de cabello lila cambió de postura su mano, volviendo únicamente a prestarle atención con esta al miembro del chico.

-¿Se siente mejor ahora que no estás ebrio? -una sonrisa con deje de perversión asomó por su rostro.

-Hah... S... sí... -la mano que anteriormente le sujetaba la cintura se acercó a la erección, pero no se usó en nada todavía. El magi estaba a punto. El monarca aumentó la velocidad del movimiento, provocándole un temblor. -¡Aah! ¡Sinb... voy a...! -avisó antes de que ocurriera. Suficiente para que el Rey pasara los dedos de su mano libre por la punta, recolectando en tres ellos el fluido previo. Rápidamente, los llevó al orificio del oráculo, introduciéndolos de una sola sentada al mismo tiempo que este se vio electrocutado de placer por la masturbación delantera, lo que le sumó un doble orgasmo. -¡AAAAAAH! ¡HAAH! -arqueó la espalda sin soltarse del adulto. Su cuerpo daba cortas convulsiones y temblores. Sin embargo, casi seguía tan lleno de energía como al principio. Y eso Sinbad lo vio al atisbar una diminuta sonrisa en él, por lo que no le dejó la oportunidad de normalizar su respiración siquiera, sacando e introduciendo con ritmo animado los tres dedos. Judal levantó inconscientemente su trasero, sin dejar de abrazar aún los hombros del adulto. -Hah... Qué... despiadado... ya ni... respirar... me dejas... -sonrió, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro del monarca mientras gemía y respiraba de forma muy irregular y fuerte, acto que excitó más a este.

-Sólo estoy sacando tu potencial. -mordió el pálido hombro que tenía a su alcance, marcando en él sus dientes y haciendo quejarse de manera lasciva al azabache. Este no desaprovechó la oportunidad, por lo que le devolvió todos y cada uno de los mordiscos y lametones en el cuello, intercalando los gemidos que Sinbad le robaba con sus dedos, incitándose mutuamente.

Pero Judal no iba a dejarse vencer en lo que a provocar de refería. El Rey de Sindria no iba a ganarle, por lo que levantó la cabeza y le miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Ah... Sinbad... Nhh... Te quiero dentro de mí... -en respuesta, el monarca arremetió con más fuerza sus dedos por sorpresa. -¡Aaah! -aquello terminó por provocar que el magi oscuro empezara moverse en contra de su mano, queriendo sentirla de nuevo. El adulto le lamió los labios, poniendo algún que otro beso pequeño en ellos.

-No te apresures, tenemos toda la noche. -la provocación pareció no haberle afectado demasiado. Estúpido hombre con experiencia que ya conocía todo sobre el sexo. Aquello molestó un poco al oráculo, haciéndole chasquear la lengua.

-Eres... aah... detestable... -se repitió el movimiento de penetración, esta vez habiendo conseguido empujar un poco a Judal debido a la fuerza. -¡Haaah!

-¿Sigues detestándome aún? -preguntó con tono ronco, clavándole el dorado de sus ojos.

-Sólo cuando me enfadas en serio... -sonrió de lado con toque egocéntrico y juguetón, una combinación perfecta de sensualidad.

El Rey continuó moviendo sus dedos, habiendo atrapado ahora la boca del magi en un húmedo beso francés. Ambas lenguas bailaban entre ellas, buscando invadir la cavidad del contrario, una pelea que Sinbad iba ganando. Aunque eso no parecía importarle demasiado al muchacho, quien disfrutaba de cada una de las cosas que el otro le hacía. El Rey se sorprendió cuando este le tomó de la muñeca y le obligó a sacar sus dedos, por los que escurrían hilos translúcidos del fluido, con el que los había lubricado anteriormente.

-¿Qué ha...? -se vio interrumpido en su confusión por un casto beso.

-Si vamos a jugar, juguemos bien. -le sonrió, mostrando en sus ojos carmesí un brillo centelleante. Se irguió en su posición, aún de rodillas, quedando así un poco más alto que el adulto, que seguía sentado debajo. Pegó su, ahora manchado, torso con el contrario, dejando el miembro más grande rozar el canalillo de su trasero, sobresaltando al dueño de este.

-No debe... ¡Ugh! -el magi imitó el movimiento que él le había hecho al principio, masturbándole una sola vez, aunque rápido, más para que se callara que para otra cosa. Lo tomó firmemente y lo posicionó en su entrada. -Insisto, aún no... ¡Aah! -sintió cómo era deliciosamente apretado en toda su longitud y porte. Judal se había empalado a sí mismo en él. Este le sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros, clavándole las uñas de una forma casi mortal y completamente quieto, con un leve temblor y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Debido a las prisas, el muy idiota se había herido. -Si aún no comencé a hacerlo piensa que era por una razón, Judal. Que ya hayas pasado la primera vez no significa que la segunda sea más segura y duela menos. -le tomó del rostro, levantándole la cabeza. El azabache tenía mueca de daño, por supuesto, pero también una pequeña sonrisa de arrepentimiento por lo que se había hecho, asomándose por los bordes de sus ojos unas diminutas lágrimas nacidas del dolor que había sentido. Sinbad le besó la frente.

-Me han dolido cosas peores. -y era verdad, aunque esa voz forzada inducía a dudar. El monarca no tardó en besar cada parte de su cara, para después centrarse en su boca de nuevo. Haría distraerse al magi del dolor hasta que pasara.

En cuanto dejó de sentirse adolorido, empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás en un suave vaivén, ondulando constantemente su espalda y teniendo siempre el miembro del Rey a la misma profundidad, soltando notorios suspiros mezclados con gemidos débiles. Aquello empezó a volver loco a este, que sentía a la perfección las estrechas paredes rozarle con cada oscilación mientras le sujetaba las caderas sin fuerza. Y el magi oscuro se lo vio en la cara. Sonrió un poco, le intentaría hacer caer en el descontrol de nuevo. Con eso en mente, hizo más amplio su baile, llevando los brazos hasta detrás del cuello. Alzó su trenza tras su nuca en una pose erótica y le miró con ojos entrecerrados, aumentando el volumen de los lascivos sonidos que soltaba por la boca. Ahora el adulto tenía una vista completa de cada parte del chico.

-Ah... Hace... tanto calor... Sin... -sintió las manos de este masajear su espalda, besándole también el abdomen. No era la reacción que quería, por lo que le tomó del mentón con una mano para que le mirara otra vez. Cambió el vaivén por movimientos circulares, los cuales no sólo hicieron suspirar al adulto, sino también a él. Fue entonces que con la mano que sujetaba su trenza, agarró el lazo y tiró de él, soltando salvajemente todo ese cabello ondulado. -... Tan grande... siento que... hah... me presiona todo... -estaba empezando a conseguir su objetivo. Abrazó al monarca por el cuello, dispuesto a susurrarle al oído. -Sinbad... mi Rey... ha... haz que... te pertenezca por completo... Poséeme... -suficiente. El hombre apretó sus caderas y las levantó, sacando parte de su miembro, y le dejó caer presionando un poco con las manos hacia abajo, volviéndolo a introducir. -¡Aaaah! -repitió el procedimiento, sacándole al magi los gemidos más sonoros y excitantes que formulaba hasta ahora, acompañándole también con los suyos. Este comenzó a intercalar risas entre esos jadeos descontrolados. -¡Ah... no pares... de... aaah! -comenzó a saltar por inercia, cabalgando de forma desbocada, y casi quitándole el trabajo a Sinbad de subirle y bajarle con las manos. Volvió a alzar los brazos por detrás de su cuello, sosteniendo su largo cabello negro, que también saltaba con el movimiento.

El calor del ambiente se intensificaba junto con la velocidad y el regocijo de sus cuerpos, conscientes de que el límite se les estaba acercando.

-Ngh... Tan... apretado... -se dijo para sí mismo, notando cómo las paredes que le apresaban le apretaban cada vez más debido a la rapidez que se presentaba por cada segundo, convirtiéndose para él en una sensación magnífica. Judal saltaba sin control y de manera algo violenta, tratando de evitar dejar de sentir el roce interno que tanto le revolucionaba.

-¡Sin... bad! ¡Aah... m... más...! ¡Fuerte!... ¡Quiero... hah! -dicho y hecho, pues el adulto también estaba a punto de caer en la locura.

Le agarró firme por los glúteos y se levantó con él, para luego tirarlo boca arriba rápidamente sobre el sofá, haciendo que se apoyara en el respaldo. Se había arrodillado en el suelo, a la altura perfecta para alcanzar con sus salvajes embestidas lo más profundo de ese magi oscuro. En medio de los brutales empujes, tomó las pálidas y delgadas piernas y las apoyó sobre sus hombros, tocando así una y otra vez ese punto que hacía llorar de placer al oráculo, literalmente. Este gritaba y gemía con lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados, agarrándose, con los brazos sobre su cabeza, al respaldo que tenía detrás. Ambos sintieron ese cosquilleo en el interior de sus cuerpos. Aumentó la potencia aún más, si es que se podía, en las últimas estocadas. -¡HAAAAAH...! -ese grito orgásmico fue acallado por un apasionado beso del Rey, siendo correspondido con un fuerte abrazo. Aun después de haberle llenado entero con su esencia, continuaba moviéndose, aunque descendiendo cada vez más. Hasta que se detuvo en su interior, rodeando el cuerpo del chico con sus brazos para tumbarle a lo largo del sofá, y rompiendo también el contacto de sus labios a la vez que salía de él para ponerse a su lado. Dos respiraciones al borde de la irregularidad era lo que se escuchaba. Dos miradas únicamente centradas la una en la otra. Sinbad sonrió.

-No creí que una sola ronda contigo estando sobrio me dejara exhausto. Eres sexualmente mortal. No soy capaz de imaginar cómo quedaré cuando te haya dado experiencia. -hizo sonreír al magi.

-¿Y si sólo estás cada vez más viejo? -vio como el adulto cambiaba su mueca y se ponía un poco pálido. Empezó a reírse, dejando después un suave beso en sus labios. Parecía haber recuperado el color con eso. -Bromeo. En realidad... -desvió la mirada, tragando un poco de orgullo. -... no eres viejo. Nunca pensé que lo fueras, sólo lo decía por fastidiarte. -escuchó como el Rey hacía un sonido extraño, como conmovido.

-Qué tierno. -sonrió ampliamente y con un pequeño rubor.

-No soy tierno. -gruñó, observando cómo Sinbad se levantaba y caminaba a uno de los pequeños armarios de la sala, sacando de él una sábana. Una vez que regresó, tapó a ambos después de volver a tumbarse.

-No me vas a convencer. -besó su frente, posando una mano sobre la delgada cintura del azabache, por debajo de la sábana.

-Idiota... -se acurrucó en su pecho, sintiendo al Rey acariciar sus largos mechones ondulados, transmitiéndole calma. Este regresó a darle un beso, esta vez en la cabeza.

Estaba decidido, amaría a ese magi corrupto durante toda su vida, y se llevaría por delante a quien tratara de quitárselo o de hacerle daño.

Caminó rápido por el pasillo, bastante molesto además. Llevaba buscando al Rey demasiado tiempo. Fue a llamar a su habitación, pero se sorprendió cuando no le encontró allí. Y no era posible que se hubiera levantado antes que él, con lo madrugador que era. Se le había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez se hubiera quedado dormido en la gran sala de estar, pues, cuando le miró antes de irse, tenía pinta de estar quedándose dormido en el respaldo del sofá. A partir de ahí, desconocía si se había quedado frito de sueño o no.

Llegó en poco tiempo, mas cuando fue a abrir estaba cerrado. Eso sí que era extraño. Por suerte, él tenía una de las llaves de ese lugar. La sacó de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura, abriendo al mismo tiempo con el pomo. Ni siquiera alcanzó a seguir empujando la puerta, quedándose a la mitad. Lo que vio le había sacado por completo los colores. En una cosa no se había equivocado; Sinbad había dormido en la sala, pero no estaba sólo. Y tampoco vestido. Y ese largo cabello negro que poseía la persona con la que estaba no era difícil de reconocer. Movió la puerta lentamente hasta cerrarla, y se dio la vuelta, con un rostro completamente desencajado.

-Ay, señor...

Bendito silencio. ¿Quién iba a decirle que por primera vez deseaba ser sordo? Ya eran tempranas horas de la tarde, y caminaba hacia su despacho, siendo víctima de un parásito volador. Uno tan sensual como ruidoso.

-Tengo hambre~.

-Ya lo has repetido como trece veces. -el temblor en sus manos dejaba ver que se le estaba agotando la paciencia. -Además, acabamos de comer todos. Y no sólo eso, sino que volviste a pasarte con los dulces. ¿Cómo es posible que sigas hambriento?

-¿Aún no te diste cuenta? Me preñaste, idiota. Tengo que comer por dos. -colocó los brazos en jarra estando en el aire.

-No digas tonterías, anda. -hizo que el magi se riera.

-¿Tonterías? ¿Y tú, por qué crees que a los magis nos llaman "Magos de la Creación" si no? La magia no es exclusiva de nosotros. -aquello provocó que el Rey se detuviera de golpe, comenzando a dejar volar la paranoia. -¡Jaja! Es coña, aunque seamos magis, no podemos hacer eso si somos hombres. -le tomó delicadamente la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se adelantó hasta quedar delante de él con posición de tumbarse y con los brazos tras la cabeza, levitando hacia atrás. -Sería una aberración de la naturaleza que uno se preñara.

-¡No me asustes de esa forma, por el amor de Salomón! -se puso una mano en el pecho, notando cómo se le había acelerado el pulso.

-Pero ahora enserio, tengo hambre.

-Judal, por favor. -suplicó, intentando callarle. Miró al azabache, que le sonreía. Justo después de devolverle el gesto, vio cómo este dio un inesperado y rápido bajón en el aire unos cuantos centímetros, asustándose, tanto él como el magi oscuro, quien tampoco se esperaba tener ese fallo.

-¿Ves? Ya me desconcentras. Tienes que dejar de sonreírme así. Te lo he dicho ya muchas veces, Rey estúpido. Sonríeme cuando esté en el suelo, así al menos no me la pego. -culpó con un poco de molestia.

-Sinbad. -una voz tercera hizo aparición en el pasillo, deteniendo el caminar del Rey y el avance aéreo del oráculo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ja'far?

-Se adelantó la embarcación de los comerciantes de alimentos. Te esperan en el puerto. -avisó.

-Oh, bien. -miró por un momento al oráculo de Kou. -Hablamos luego, Judal, ¿te parece? -el chico frunció el ceño, torciendo también la boca.

-¿No puedo ir?

-Bueno... -miró de reojo a Ja'far, quien suspiró.

-Mientras no abras la boca ni te muevas, puedes. -eso había sido un poco cruel, pero debía ser así si quería asegurarse de que Judal no liaba alguna. Este pareció molestarse un poco, bufando.

-Bien, bien. Seré un maldito fantasma, como el señorito diga. -hizo un gesto de aleteo con la mano, desviando la cabeza. -Pero no te acostumbres a que te haga caso.

-No me importa. -se dio la vuelta, andando y siendo seguido por el Rey, que miraba de reojo al oráculo con aprobación.

-No me mires así. -se quejó. No estaba de humor para indirectas ahora.

Se arrepintió justo al momento de haber dicho que quería ir. El aburrimiento supremo. Sinbad hablaba con un par de comerciantes, los cuales creía medianamente importantes, de cosas que él no entendía y que le sonaban completamente irritables. Llevaban ahí una hora, de pie. Sus pies se estaban resintiendo. Lo peor era que Ja'far no le dejaba levitar por la visita, le tenía bajo vigilancia a cada minuto, y eso no hacía más que molestarle. Y aún así, no podía desquitar su enojo porque "daría mala imagen". Si él ni siquiera pertenecía a Sindria. Ah, ya, pero eso los visitantes no lo sabían.

Una hora y treinta minutos. Al fin parecía que estaban terminando, pues vio al par de hombres ordenar a la tripulación que descargara los alimentos exclusivos de sus tierras. No había dicho nada, pero hacía un rato largo que empezó a tener frío y a sobarse los brazos. Tendría que deberse a que estaban al borde del mar. Sin embargo, decidió hacérselo saber al Rey cuando empezó a tiritar un poco sin poder remediarlo. Pero Ja'far se adelantó.

-¿Tienes frío? -aquello llamó la atención del monarca, dirigiéndose a mirar al magi en confusión.

-No sabes cuánto. -gruñó, pues no podía dejar de hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que se estaba viendo realmente ridículo en ese estado.

-Estamos en la isla más calurosa del sur, ¿cómo es posible que tengas frío? Ni siquiera las noches llegan a ser del todo frescas.

-¿En serio me estás preguntando eso, idiota? -le miró molesto.

-Será porque no acostumbras a quedarte quieto mucho tiempo. El no moverse también hace que el cuerpo se enfríe un poco. -explicó el albino.

-Entonces, esto es tu culpa. -le señaló con el dedo, acusador. Se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar. -Me voy, no quiero seguir congelándome. Además, -giró la cabeza para observarles. -esto es muy aburrido. -el Rey se llevó una mano a la frente justo cuando se volteó a alejarse.

-Qué chico...

En cuanto entró al Palacio, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, tratando de despejar el frío que sentía. Pues si era cierto lo que había dicho el oficial, con moverse durante un rato se le pasaría la sensación. Otra vez el aburrimiento se le estaba haciendo presente, y le molestaba. Chasqueó la lengua. No iría a estar con el trío de amigos, puesto que, aparte de no saber si estaban juntos o no, no sabía si estaban ocupados. A parte de que tampoco era que le distrajeran demasiado. Sólo una persona más pasó por su mente; Yamuraiha. Oh, sí. Ella sí que sabía convertirle las horas en segundos, enseñándole todo tipo de cosas mágicas y practicándolas. Aunque esta vez intentaría tener precaución con lo que hacía. Cambió su rumbo hacia el estudio.

Una vez en el pasillo correspondiente, atisbó a la mujer acercándose por el lado contrario. Ella también se dirigía hacia allí, y eso aumentó sus ganas. La maga, en cuanto le vio, sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que venía.

-¿Vienes a por más, eh? -preguntó graciosa. Atisbó cómo el magi oscuro aceleraba su paso, tratando, posiblemente, de no perder tiempo. Mas se sorprendió cuando se detuvo de golpe, mirando al infinito mientras parpadeaba un poco. ¿Había visto algo en el suelo acaso? Su pregunta fue respondida automáticamente cuando el azabache se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando sus ojos en molestia. -Hey. -ella se fue acercando con paso firme. Sin embargo, en cuanto le vio a punto de desplomarse, cambió su andar por un correr, llegando a tiempo para sostenerle. Aunque su fuerza tampoco era envidiable, por lo que terminó de rodillas, sujetándole en el suelo. -¡Judal! -le llamó, pero el oráculo no reaccionó como ella quería. Estaba temblando. Le palmeó la mejilla, pero en cuanto lo hizo, alejó un poco su mano. Confusa, la posicionó sobre la pálida frente. Sus azules ojos se abrieron más. -Arde. -si no se equivocaba, el oráculo de Kou tenía fiebre. -¡Alguien, ayuda! -empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pues no parecía que el muchacho pudiera siquiera levantarse, y ella no podía llevarle. Miró desesperada a todos lados. Detuvo su vista en el fondo de uno de los pasillos, viendo a tiempo una cadena moverse. Reconoció rápido a esa persona. -¡SHARRKAN! -ese grito podría incluso haber asustado al mismísimo magi oscuro que ahí estaba. El llamado se asomó por la esquina, confuso. Pero rápido reaccionó, dejando que sus ojos verde lima se abrieran un poco y empezando a caminar con paso apresurado a ellos, siendo consciente de la escena que estaba observando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -se agachó, mirando sorprendido los temblores que el azabache tenía.

-¡N... no lo sé! ¡Lo vi venir por el pasillo y de repente se desplomó! ¡Pero mira, toca! -tomó al moreno por la muñeca y colocó su mano sobre la frente del magi oscuro, que soltaba leves quejidos.

-Está que echa humo. -miró a Yamuraiha por unos segundos. -Pero relájate, mujer. No consigues nada poniéndote nerviosa. -ella pareció hacerle caso.

-Iré a avisar a Sinbad para llamar a un médico. Llévale a la enfermería. -se levantó al mismo tiempo que Sharrkan también lo hacía, tomando al oráculo en sus brazos. Se sorprendió levemente por lo poco que pesaba, pero no era eso lo que más importaba.

Ambos generales tomaron caminos distintos, los dos corriendo.

Debido a la velocidad que el espadachín llevaba, derrapaba con agilidad cuando tomaba las esquinas. Sin embargo, al doblar una de ellas...

-¡Fuera del camino! -avisó, pues tampoco era que pudiera frenar sin llevarse a alguien por delante. Sobre todo a alguno de los tres chicos que iban con Masrur. El fanalis los recogió a los tres a tiempo, dejándole paso a Sharrkan. Difícil de creer, pero el pelirrojo se había sorprendido un poco, no tanto como los jóvenes estaban. Los cuatro empezaron a crear hipótesis al ver cómo el moreno se perdía de vista con el azabache en brazos. Si le llevaba de esa forma, y encima parecía tenso, significaba que no era algo bueno. Estaban preocupados, por lo que no tardaron en ir tras ellos.

-Creo que ya está. Han sido repartidos todos los alimentos a las tiendas de la isla. -comentó Ja'far, habiendo entrado con el Rey al patio exterior del Palacio. Ambos vieron a Yamuraiha correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ellos.

-¡Sinbad! -le llamó a gritos, intentando controlar su respiración. Un par de segundos hicieron falta para que llegara a ellos y apoyara las manos en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Le encaró rápido, siendo consciente de que el monarca le miraba, posiblemente, asustado por arribar de esa forma. Pero es que no era para menos. -¡Ju...! -tuvo que tomar otra bocanada de aire. -¡Judal...! -apenas podía explicar por la falta de oxígeno, pero con decir ese nombre fue suficiente para hacer que el Rey empezara a correr, agarrándole del brazo.

-¡¿Dónde está?! -iba a matar de asfixia a la pobre maga.

-Sharr... -volvió a tomar aire mientras era arrastrada al interior del Palacio, siendo seguida también por el albino. -Enfermería. -dijo simplemente a dónde debía ir, pues no estaba como para malgastar palabras en ese momento. -Sinb... ¡Un... jodido médico! ¡Ya! -avisó antes de que se perdiera más tiempo, alertando muchísimo más al hombre por escuchar las palabras "médico" y "jodido". Ella no solía decir vulgaridades, y para que lo hiciera, debía de ser algo desesperado.

-¡Iré yo! -el oficial pecoso se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de nuevo a la ciudad a buscar al mejor médico de la isla.

Ambos llegaron rápido a la enfermería con el corazón en la garganta. Vio al espadachín sentado en una silla, apoyando los codos en los muslos y sujetando su frente con el dorso de las manos, como si estuviera inquieto. Masrur estaba parado a su lado, más tranquilo, aunque algo perdido. Pero para perdido Alibaba, quien iba de acá para allá en círculos, mordiéndose intensamente las uñas. Morgiana y Aladdin estaban en el mismo estado, a primera vista, que el fanalis, cuando por dentro estaban tremendamente preocupados, al lado de una camilla. Dirigió su vista a ella entonces, encontrando al oráculo tendido, con unos, muy, notorios temblores en todo su cuerpo. No necesitó observar más para acercarse desesperado, apretando con las manos el borde del fino colchón. Judal estaba sufriendo, y podía verse perfectamente en su rostro arrugado y lastimero. No pudo más que llevar su preocupación a otro nivel cuando notó que su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, con sus mejillas en un tono rojo bastante poco sano, y con la boca abierta, dejando paso a una respiración pesada y muy agitada. Levantó la mirada hacia Yamuraiha, quien mojaba un paño con agua.

-¡¿Qué tiene?!

-¡Fiebre! ¡Una muy alta! -aquello encendió una luz en la cabeza lila. Por eso era que Judal tuvo frío antes. Se sintió tremendamente culpable en ese momento por no haberle tomado tanta importancia. Su estómago estaba revolcándose y el característico peso de la impotencia aparecía en su garganta. Posó su mano en la mejilla del magi. Estaba quemando, como si tuviera lava en lugar de sangre. Este abrió un poco los ojos, los cuales estaban cristalinos.

-Me duele... -se quejó con la voz más débil que había podido generar, tan similar a la de un llanto silencioso.

-¿Qué te duele? -Sinbad trató de verse lo más calmado posible frente a él, intentando transmitirle seguridad.

-Todo... -cerró los ojos de nuevo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un quejido. El Rey le tomó de la mano con las suyas y la acercó a sus labios, aunque sin besarla.

Antes de colocarle al oráculo el paño en la frente, sabiendo que este podía hacer descender un poco la temperatura, Yamuraiha observó con notoria tristeza esa escena, al igual que el pequeño magi. Ambos sabían perfectamente todo, y les dolía horrores ser testigos de algo así en un momento como ese.

-Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás. -sonrió con lástima la maga. Posiblemente tuviera razón, pero es que la situación no transmitía alegría, básicamente.

-Si esto es… lo que se siente con un Djinn de fuego… no quiero acercarme más a uno. -se quejó, sacando unas cuantas sonrisas débiles. Al menos no perdía su humor. -Más te vale… alejar a Amón de mí. -se dirigió al rubio, consiguiendo que se rascara la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa. La somnolencia llevaba presente en él desde que cayó en el pasillo, y no parecía dispersarse, todo lo contrario. Cada vez se sentía menos enérgico.

-El caso es, ¿dónde rayos ha cogido el frío para que le diera fiebre? –preguntó esta vez Sharrkan, quien lo llevaba pensando desde hace un rato.

-¿Es posible que hubiera sido en el Imperio Kou? –dudó la maga de agua, mirando a Sinbad.

-Puede ser. –el monarca lo consideró un poco, posiblemente tuviera mucho que ver con el par de desmayos que el magi tuvo allí. –Debiste de cobijarte mal por las no… -dejó de hablar, observando que el oráculo había cerrados los ojos. Suspiró sonoramente, apoyando la frente en el colchón, aún sujetando la mano pálida. Sabía que estaba dormido, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su inquietud, puesto que los temblores seguían presentes.

Yamuraiha le quitó el paño húmedo de la frente y tocó su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. La mueca que puso no hizo sentir mejor al resto.

-La temperatura no baja. –se mordió el labio. Un paño siempre solía funcionar, aunque fuera por poco. Y que no hubiera descendido nada era preocupante. No supo si fue imaginación suya o no, por lo que volvió a posar su mano. El Rey y el resto de los presentes le miraban, buscando de ella respuestas. –Maldita sea… No sólo no ha bajado, sino que encima parece haber aumentado más. –su voz casi tembló al decirlo. Todos pudieron notar la tensión de Sinbad, quien se aferraba a la mano del azabache y apoyaba la cabeza de nuevo en el colchón, escondiendo su rostro. Sharrkan, Masrur, Alibaba y Morgiana sabían perfectamente que el Rey se había encariñado con Judal, al igual que ellos, pero no les encajaba esa reacción, puesto que esta estaba ligeramente a otro nivel. Que lo hiciera les confundió un poco, puesto que él parecía muchísimo más intranquilo. Igualmente, que el monarca estuviera así de mal no les hacía sentir mejor a ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al oficial albino, bastante cansado, siendo seguido de un hombre, aparentemente de unos cincuenta y pocos años, de ojos grises y cabello escaso de tono oscuro, sujetando un viejo maletín. El Rey no tardó nada en levantarse y recibirle, para después contarle entre él y Yamuraiha lo que habían presenciado en el chico, informándole también de que era un magi. Hizo todo tipo de preguntas para asegurarse al momento de verle de que no realizaba un diagnóstico erróneo. Podía notarse su profesionalidad. Tanta era que pidió a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluido a Sinbad, que salieran de la sala. Muy a su pesar, había que hacerle caso, pues el médico ahí era él.

No supieron cuánto tiempo llevaban esperando en el pasillo. Posiblemente, diez minutos. El ambiente no podía ser más desesperante y tenso. Un silencio incómodo que bañaba todo. El monarca no podía con su preocupación, era tal que ni pensar en condiciones podía. Se escuchó el pomo de la puerta, y esta se abrió, dejando ver al hombre que acababa de escoltar a Judal. El de cabello lila fue el primero en encararse, ansioso por escuchar que el oráculo de Kou se sanaría con un poco de tiempo, como era normalmente con las fiebres.

-El muchacho está bajo su tutela, ¿no, Majestad? –preguntó, asegurándose.

-Sí. –su voz había sonado, de más, ansiosa y levemente temblorosa.

-¿Le informo a usted, o permitirá a sus generales saber también?

-Todos deseamos saber la razón de su mal estado. –respondió.

-Bien. Lamentablemente, no he conseguido encontrar otro síntoma distinto a la fiebre que asegure que haya sido por exponerse al frío. Más bien, no hay ningún otro que ese, por lo que no es posible relacionarla con ninguna enfermedad existente. En mis años de trabajo nunca fui espectador de que una fiebre tan alta y resistente apareciera de la nada. –tomó una pausa, siendo consciente de que estaba cargándose las esperanzas del resto. –Como ustedes me dijeron antes, es muy complicado que un magi enferme, y si lo hace, apenas se notaría. Que esa fiebre haya afectado de tal forma a uno significa que puede ser muy peligrosa para él.

-¿Qu… que podemos hacer? –preguntó Aladdin, casi a punto de ponerse a llorar. Un suspiro por parte del médico rompió por dentro a todos, esperando lo peor.

-Lo único que queda es intentar por todos los medios descender su temperatura con vasos de agua y paños húmedos a partir de ahora. Me duele decir esto, puesto que aparte de médico, también soy persona. –pausó, alertando mucho más al resto. –El chico está al límite, y no tiene tiempo para más remedios que las toallas húmedas y la ingesta de mucha agua. Si su temperatura desciende con eso, pueden estar tranquilos. Pero si no ocurre y sigue como ahora, o aumentando… no lo logrará, por muy magi que sea. –Sinbad no podía estar más hundido, más desesperado, más asustado. ¿Cómo era posible, si hace un par de horas el azabache estaba perfectamente? O eso creía ver.

-Gracias por venir. Le agradecemos mucho su servicio. –Ja'far continuó hablándole mientras se lo llevaba a la salida, pues el Rey no parecía estar en condiciones de hacerlo, y se había dado cuenta. En cuanto este reaccionó, no tardó en volver a entrar a la enfermería, acercándose veloz al magi, y encontrándole exactamente como le había dejado al salir. Continuaba con leves temblores y quejidos aun estando dormido. Una de sus inspiraciones respiratorias tiritó debido al miedo. Tomó al azabache en sus brazos, dispuesto a llevarle a su habitación. Posiblemente estuviera más cómodo allí.

-Masrur, llena un balde con agua tibia y llévalo a la habitación de Judal. Yamuraiha, trae un vaso y una botella grande de agua. –ordenó mientras caminaba firme por el pasillo. No iba a arriesgarse a perder a la persona que había conseguido robarle tan furtivamente el corazón, y nunca lo haría.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca, Sharrkan se adelantó y abrió rápido la puerta de la habitación, dejando pasar al Rey. Este dejó con delicadeza el cuerpo tembloroso del magi oscuro y le arropó, sin perder más tiempo, con la sábana hasta el cuello, asegurándose de que le cubría por completo. Volvió a poner una mano sobre la frente del oráculo, desagradándole lo que notaba.

-Maldita sea… -apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo cómo el temor se apoderaba de él. La habría pedido a Yamuraiha que intentara sanarle con magia, pero si no se sabía el origen de esa fiebre mortal, era completamente imposible. Ni siquiera el mejor médico de la isla había conseguido descubrir la causa. Se acercó al armario, siendo observado por Sharrkan y los tres chicos. Sacó de él una gruesa y cálida manta y la abrió, dejándola caer sobre la sábana que tapaba el cuerpo del azabache. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando impaciente a que la maga y el fanalis aparecieran con lo que les había pedido. Observó como el oráculo de Kou volvía a entreabrir los ojos.

-Tengo frío… -esa voz tan débil, lastimera, hizo que el corazón del monarca se apretara. Este le miró con pena, sin notar que le estaba tiritando el labio inferior. A pesar de que la había cubierto con más cobijas…

-Ya lo sé, Judal… Ya lo sé… -cuántas veces se había quebrado su alma ya por el sufrimiento del joven. Vio cómo Aladdin se acercaba por el otro lado de la cama. Posiblemente, estando igual de afectado que él, sabiendo lo empático que podía llegar a ser el niño.

-Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás. Só… sólo es fiebre… -casi estaba al borde del llanto. Ese mal presentimiento que todos atisbaron al principio no hacía más que extenderse.

-Aladdin… -el rubio solía quedarse ensimismado con el exceso de esperanza que el pequeño magi tenía siempre. No iba a negarlo, estaba igual de entristecido y asustado que él. Era cierto que Judal les había hecho daño, demasiado a decir verdad. Y nunca se disculpó por ello. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir aprecio, cariño, hacia él desde que ingresó en Sindria. Y sabía que con Morgiana había pasado igual, aunque a la pelirroja nunca llegara a dañarla directamente como lo hizo con ellos. Le consideraban un amigo al que no les gustaría nada perder, después de todo.

Masrur y Yamuraiha aparecieron entonces con todo lo que el Rey les había ordenado, aunque ella tenía también un libro bajo el brazo. El fanalis no necesitó que Sinbad le dijera nada, sabiendo únicamente con su mirada lo que pedía. Dejó el balde en el suelo y mojó el paño en el agua tibia. Lo escurrió, colocándoselo después al oráculo, no sin antes haber apartado su flequillo con los dedos. Este se quejó un poco al notarlo, pues su tacto estaba extremadamente sensible, sumándole a eso que el dolor muscular en todo su cuerpo intensificaba cualquier tipo de roce, provocando que el más mínimo le pinchara.

La maga había dejado anteriormente el vaso y la botella sobre la mesita, y abrió el libro con ansias.

-Tiene que haber algo, cualquier cosa. –buscó en él lo que le interesaba, al mismo tiempo que Ja'far entraba al cuarto, observándola a ella primero.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó.

-Es un libro con todos los datos y estudios que se han recopilado a lo largo de la historia sobre los magis. Tiene que haber algo aquí que nos ayude. –su voz descontrolada sacaba a relucir que no estaba pensando con claridad. Fue entonces que el albino se acercó a Sinbad, bastante preocupado.

-¿Cómo está?

-Mal, Ja'far. ¿Acaso no lo ves? –estaba empezando a perder los estribos a causa de la presión sentimental.

-Lo siento… -no alcanzó más que a disculparse aun sin saber por qué si la culpa no era suya.

-No, perdón. Es que… esto es demasiado… -se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse. Él no solía hablarle de esa forma a su visir, y tampoco tenía el derecho para hacerlo, puesto que el albino no le dio nunca razones para ello.

Pasaron veinte minutos. Veinte condenados minutos en los que ya le habían cambiado el paño cuatro o cinco veces, en los que le habían dado un poco de beber con algo de dificultad, y en los que, a pesar de hacerlo, no parecía haber señales de que pudiera moverse. Sinbad le tocó de nuevo la mejilla. La temperatura del muchacho continuaba igual de alta, o tal vez más. Lo que el médico les dijo que hicieran no estaba funcionando.

-Nada… No encuentro nada. –la frustración que Yamuraiha cargaba le obligó a soltar una par de lágrimas de rabia.

El Rey observó al magi oscuro. Este no dejaba de sufrir, tendido en aquella cama, siendo víctima del terrible dolor que la fiebre le causaba en cada rincón. Su irregular respiración no pareció calmarse en ningún momento, y su rostro, extremadamente pálido, mostraba todo eso con mucha tensión. Aunque fueron sus mejillas las que hacían al excepción, siendo estas demasiado coloridas debido al calor tan intenso. Había empeorado tanto en tan pocos minutos… Acarició con el pulgar una de ellas, notando la peligrosa calidez, viendo cómo el chico volvía a entreabrir con parsimonia sus ojos cristalinos para mirarle. Una mirada tan cargada de pesadumbre.

-Sinbad… ¿me… voy a morir?... –un hilo de voz, casi inexistente, siendo sólo capaz de murmurar. Esa pregunta rompió el corazón del Rey, sumándole más peso a su garganta.

-No, Judal. Estarás bien. –tan lastimero y dolorido el tono que usó de forma inconsciente. No quería, de verdad que no quería ni pensar en eso. Otra siendo amenazado su amor. Ya estuvo a punto de perderle dos veces, siendo la primera en las que más sufrió, pues en la segunda apenas alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando le localizó en otro lugar que no era el Palacio del Imperio Kou. No soportaría pasar de nuevo por algo así. No con Judal. ¿Por qué esa mala suerte? Sabía que el magi estaba casi en la depravación, casi porque aún quedaba en él un ave blanca solitaria. Pero aun así, ¿de verdad tenía que pagar de esa forma todo lo malo que había hecho? Ni siquiera fue porque él quisiera hacerlo en realidad. ¿Por qué él y no los verdaderos culpables? Encima, tuvo que ser él mismo, junto con Kouen, quien les sentenciara de una maldita vez. Si no, ninguno de ellos pagaría nunca por sus actos. ¿Por qué Judal sí? ¿Porque era un magi? Eso era algo totalmente injusto. Mucho más que estuviera pasando exactamente cuando este ya había encontrado la libertad, la felicidad… el amor. Y aun así…

-Gracias… por todo... -aquello sorprendió de sobremanera a todos. ¿Judal acababa de dar las gracias? ¿Acaso la fiebre ya le estaba haciendo delirar? Eso no era para nada normal, y que lo hubiera hecho no les disminuía la inquietud.

-No las des. Si hacemos todo esto por ti, es porque queremos. –respondió Ja'far con una sonrisa lastimera, haciendo reaccionar al magi con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Sinbad… siempre quise… decirte algo. Pero… se me olvida siempre por… distraerme con las peleas… -sacó los brazos como pudo, alzándolos un poco en gesto de petición hacia el hombre. El Rey se inclinó, acercándose, mas se sorprendió cuando el oráculo le tomó del rostro y le dio un dulce y tierno beso, importándole poco que hubiera más personas presentes. A estas casi se les sale el corazón del pecho, a excepción de tres de ellas. Sí, tres. Esas tres no podían hacer más que sentirse cada vez peor, cada vez más decaídas. En cuanto el beso se cortó, Judal deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para cubrirlas con las de Sinbad, quien notó que ya apenas había temblor en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la temperatura continuaba aumentado, y que la tiritera del magi oscuro estuviera cesando aun con el exceso de calor no era una buena señal. El monarca se inclinó más, posicionándose sobre él y escondiendo el rostro en la almohada, al lado de la cabeza del muchacho, para que fuera sólo él quien escuchara lo que tenía que contarle, por si era algo vergonzoso. El azabache entendió perfectamente aquello. –Sinbad… iba a… decirte que… -pausó un poco, como considerándolo- … te amo. –el corazón del Rey dio un salto, el más potente que Judal le había provocado hasta ahora. Este nunca le había dicho que le quería, mucho menos que… le amaba. Ni siquiera él mismo, por temor, se atrevió a cruzar ese umbral por ser unas palabras tan profundas y cargadas de sentimiento. Pero siempre estuvo preparado para hacerlo.

-Judal, yo también te… -no se dio cuenta hasta ahora, dejando la frase en el aire. Las manos del magi de Kou ya no ejercían ningún tipo de fuerza, estando inmóviles entre las suyas. No podía ser. Levantó la cabeza. La mueca tensa y sufridora que el oráculo llevaba poniendo durante todo ese tiempo ya no estaba, siendo sustituida por una tan relajada, tan pacífica. Con esos labios blancos entrecerrados, aún con ese rubor nacido del exceso de temperatura y con sus ojos cerrados de forma suave. -… ¿Judal? –sin respuesta, sin sonidos, sin movimientos. La angustia se apoderó desde su abdomen hasta su garganta. Aún no, no podía. Tenía su cara cerca del rostro del chico, pero no era capaz de escuchar ni de sentir su respiración. Desesperado, se movió un poco y pegó su cabeza, de lado, en el pecho de este. Nada. No existían latidos ni pulso. Se incorporó con una mueca desencajada, aterrorizada, dentro de lo que creía ser una horrible pesadilla, observando al completo a Judal. Tan sosegado, tan calmado, tan durmiente. Escuchó un par de rodillas pequeñas desplomarse contra el suelo, pero no les prestó atención. Más bien, no podía analizar los ruidos ajenos. También oyó el inminente inicio de unos cuantos llantos y de unos pasos apresurados que salieron fuera, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí. No se lo creía, no todavía. –Si es una broma, no es divertida, Judal. No juegues conmigo. –sabía perfectamente que el magi era muy capaz de disimular con magia cualquiera de sus signos vitales con tal de burlarse, y era verdad, porque aunque su actitud hubiera pegado un cambio, su personalidad era la misma. Sin embargo… -… no es una broma… ¿cierto? –notó cómo unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas y su manos perder firmeza, aún sujetando las del oráculo. –No te vayas… Judal… Vuelve… -todo su mundo, todo su ser, se habían convertido en polvo. –Por favor… -la súplica que le hizo al cuerpo inmóvil del magi provocó que la tristeza del resto se descontrolara, haciéndoles llorar desconsoladamente. El hipo de su propio llanto hizo aparición al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se deslizaban cada vez más fluidas por su rostro. Apretó los dientes, hundido, derrotado, lastimado. Había vuelto a quedarse sólo.

El magi oscuro no estaba. Le había perdido para siempre.

Judal había muerto.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Nada más que decir… Tenía que hacerlo, es un impulso que no puedo controlar.**


	20. Chapter 20

**No pongo nada porque sé que quieren leer, pero estoy poniendo esto en contra de lo que acabo de decir(?) Blue Kirito es una chica muy avispada, que quede entre tú y yo, bby ¬w¬**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **La carta.**

-Al fin llegas. Dime, ¿has tenido un buen viaje?

-…

-Oh… Sí… y me arrepiento por ello, me sobrepasé demasiado. Pero no tuve más opción, un deseo es un deseo.

-…

-Me lo esperaba. Parece que no te ha gustado mucho.

-…

-Sí, tienes razón. Siento eso también. No era mi intención incomodarte.

-…

-¿Qué por qué? Bueno… Básicamente, porque sé que no quieres ir todavía.

-…

-Además, tienes una responsabilidad muy grande ahora.

-…

-No, realmente.

-…

-Lo sé… Mi amigo también lo está.

-…

-Acércate, voy a ayudarte.

-…

-Confía en mí, estará bien. Ten, llévate contigo a estas dos avecitas.

-…

-Sólo no dejes que vuelen muy lejos mientras vas. Y saluda a mi buen amigo de mi parte.

Por muy irónico que pareciera, ya no existían sonrisas, no existía la alegría. La felicidad y el bienestar de Palacio habían muerto junto con el oráculo de Kou. Se había llevado con él el gozo y la ventura tan característica del lugar arábigo. Posiblemente, este sitio no fuera a recuperar ese ambiente familiar del que todos solían disfrutar. No después de haber pasado por algo así de nuevo. Primero fue ella, la joven princesa, que fue sometida también por los hilos de Al-Thamen; Dunya Musta'sim, quien también murió en su cuarto asignado, en ese mismo Palacio. Ya fue doloroso la primera vez, más para Aladdin y Alibaba que para el resto, puesto que no tenían apenas roce con ella, pero aun así… Y ahora había ocurrido con Judal. ¿Acaso estaban condenadas todas las víctimas que la organización se había encargado de tomar, fuera cual fuera la razón de su muerte? Así parecía, pues todos y cada uno de sus miembros más reconocidos, se hubieran arrepentido después o no, perecieron. Cuestión de tiempo de que cada una de estas víctimas terminara falleciendo sin salvación, pues así se creía ser su injusto destino. Destino que Al-Thamen les había enmarcado al engañarles sobre su verdadero significado.

Dos eternas horas transcurridas desde que el magi oscuro cerró eternamente sus ojos, cargadas de lamentos. Suficiente tiempo para que la desgarradora noticia se supiera por cada rincón del Palacio, sin embargo, de la edificación no salió. El resto de generales que no estuvieron presentes, y que desconocían lo que estuvo ocurriendo, se encontraba ahora al otro lado de la puerta, posiblemente tan destrozados como los que estaban en el interior de la habitación. No se sentían lo suficientemente cercanos como para permitirse verle, por muchos deseos que tuvieran. Ellos también se habían encariñado bastante, y les dolía no tener la confianza propia para entrar. En ella, Aladdin no paraba de respirar descontroladamente, de rodillas en el suelo, pues sus ojos azules ya se habían secado y su cuerpo estremecido no podía manifestar más tristeza, tocando su límite. Aun así, se le hizo imposible frenar su pesar con ese característico hipo lastimero, habiendo sido iniciado anteriormente, justo cuando vio el rukh oscuro del azabache marcharse, dejando vacío e inactivo su cuerpo. Ese estado de sequía y desolación también se manifestó en los demás presentes, ellos tampoco podían detener todavía su mala ventilación pulmonar debido a la angustia. El rubio y la fanalis estaban cada uno al lado del pequeño magi en el mismo estado que este, ambos con la cabeza gacha. Yamuraiha se cubría desesperada el rostro, siendo incapaz levantar su vista, pues sabía que si lo hacía, gritaría amargamente. El moreno espadachín no pudo hacer más que golpear la pared con el puño, tragándose sus propios sollozos en silencio. Ja'far estaba en un estado similar al de la maga de agua, sólo que en lugar de ocultar sus ojos, desviaba la cabeza cubriéndose la boca. El gran pelirrojo ni siquiera pudo soportar estar ahí por más tiempo cuando el chico les abandonó, por lo que terminó marchándose del cuarto, dando un sonoro portazo. Estaban agotados de tanto llorar a pesar de no poder detenerse aún, sin embargo, el Rey, todavía sobre esa cama, no parecía acercarse a su límite, sollozando a la misma intensidad que al principio, escondiendo el rostro en la sábana, sobre el pecho del magi, y aferrándose a esta tela. Sus lágrimas no perdieron en ningún momento la continuidad, siendo casi infinitas a medida que las dejaba correr por su rostro tenso y arrugado. Sus quebrados gemidos mostraban que tan roto estaba. Se sentía tan exánime por dentro. Ni siquiera con la muerte de su madre llegó a soltar una mísera lágrima. No sólo había perdido a Judal, sino que se había ido también su entusiasmo por continuar vivo. Desde que él oráculo apareció en su vida se convirtió en algo de lo que ya no podía prescindir aunque no se diera cuenta. Se había acostumbrado a tenerle en mente siempre, pensando en dónde estaba, qué hacía, quién le acompañaba, qué buscaba, por qué hacía o no una cosa o la otra. Se había transformado en la necesidad principal que le empujaba inconscientemente a seguir, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Y ya no le tenía. No tenía su razón para continuar vivo. No podía vivir sin él, más bien, no sabía vivir sin él. ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? Se encontraba perdido, abandonado en un laberinto de sufrimiento sin inicio ni fin. Lo tenía decidido al cien por cien. No se alejaría de ese cuerpo, no se movería de esa cama ni aun cuando ya no pudiera llorar más, se quedaría ahí hasta que muriera de inanición. Ahora esa era su meta, morir y encontrarse con el oráculo para regresar juntos a la corriente de rukh, al principio y el final de todo. Sabía que este podía volver ahí, a ese gran núcleo, pues su rukh no estaba teñido por completo, al igual que el suyo. Era más fácil provocar a la muerte por propia cuenta, y era la forma más rápida para ir con él, pero no se atrevía a abandonar ese bello cascarón vacío de cabellos trenzados. Esperaría paciente su final sobre ese colchón, al lado del único y más hermoso recuerdo físico que le quedaba de él. Tal vez le llevara días, semanas, e incluso meses, pero no le importaba. Estaba seguro de que Judal también le esperaba sin prisa en alguna parte. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

-Sin. -le llamó Ja'far, casi sonando afónico. –Mira. –llamó su atención con esa palabra, haciéndole levantar la cabeza. Escuchaba una especie de aleteo. No fue el único en mirar hacia la ventana.

-Vaya… Lo que me temía…

-Yunan. –el Rey casi murmuró su nombre. Observaron cómo el magi errante entraba levitando, para empezar a descender sin prisa hasta el suelo de la habitación, justo al otro lado de la cama, el contrario al que Sinbad estaba sentado e inclinado.

-Oh, Sinbad… te ves muy mal. –no pudo evitar poner una mueca, en extremo, triste al ver el rostro del monarca. Húmedo por las lágrimas que aún salían rebeldes por sus dorados ojos cristalinos, y tan rojo debido a la irritación de estas. No le hizo falta nada más para comprender el porqué.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –su voz ronca y pesada mostraba qué tanto había estado sufriendo en las últimas horas. El magi de La Gran Falla observó entonces al joven tendido en la cama, que parecía dormir profundamente en un sueño placentero. Eso no hizo más que hacerle sentir más lástima.

-Los magis podemos sentir cuándo uno de los nuestros muere. –su rostro se transformó más aún en tristeza, regresando la mirada al Rey. –Sentir eso no es algo muy agradable, aparte de la preocupación por no saber quién de nosotros ha sido el desafortunado. Por eso vine. En su momento pensé que podía haber sido el nuevo magi de Reim, pero en cuanto noté que la energía desprendida venía de aquí… -empezó a jugar con sus manos. –Creí que había sido Aladdin, pero según me iba acercando más me convencía de que me equivocaba, porque sentía que su rukh estaba bien… -desvió su mirada hacia el magi oscuro, y la volvió de nuevo hacia Sinbad. –Lo siento… -se hizo un breve silencio. –Y… ¿Ya lo sabe la Familia Real de Kou? –aquello hizo tensarse a más de uno, y el Rey no fue la excepción. No había caído en ello. ¿Cómo demonios les dirían que su oráculo había fallecido?... Oh, dios… Conociendo a Kouen, en cuanto se enterara, no tardaría en entrar en estado de guerra contra Sindria. Y el monarca estaba seguro de que con el aprecio que sus primos y hermanos menores sentían hacia el azabache no se lo pensarían dos veces tampoco. Se volverían completamente locos y desearían venganza por todos los medios. Sabía que si él moría de inanición, cosa que ya tenía planeada, Ja'far sería más que capaz de continuar con el reino, como siempre había estado haciendo, puesto que él, lo único que hacía era rellenar bulto con la imagen de Rey. No habría casi ninguna diferencia en el país si Sinbad estaba o no. Pero si tenía el peligro de Kou latente… No podía dejarle eso al albino. No podría morir tranquilo si el Imperio Kou les declaraba la guerra. Él necesitaba morir sabiendo que su gente estaría bien. Aun así, tan egoísta. Yunan vio cómo el oficial pecoso negaba con la cabeza en respuesta. –Ya veo… No sé por qué Judal esté aquí, pero creo que en Kou deberían saber lo que acaba de pasar. –miró por unos momentos al hombre sobre la cama, que aún no se separaba ni un centímetro de ese cuerpo tan pálido como la porcelana. –Hay que hacerlo, no podemos esconderles esto. Lo malpensarían todo. Hay que enviarles una carta, como mínimo... –no había más opciones, de una manera u otra terminarían en conflicto, seguro.

-Yo lo haré… -Ja'far caminó hasta la puerta al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las mejillas, y salió, cerrando después.

El magi errante miró una vez más el tranquilo rostro blanco del oráculo, con pesadumbre y confusión. No se le hizo normal que un magi tan joven muriera así como así si no era por falta extrema de magoi o por asesinato.

-¿Qué le pasó? –nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que Yamuraiha habló:

-Fiebre. Apareció de la nada, intentamos todo para detenerla, pero… -pareciera que su cuerpo acababa de recuperar líquidos, ya que no tardaron en aparecer lágrimas nuevas en sus ojos azules. Con ello lo único que provocó fue que el resto se sintiera peor. Sinbad tuvo que apoyar su frente en el pecho del magi oscuro para no mirarla. Aunque tampoco estaba ayudando demasiado, puesto que la razón por la que él lloraba no era ella, sino el chico en el que se estaba posando. El rubio del sombrero cambió su mueca, siendo ahora una de exclusiva confusión.

-¿Fiebre…? –una fiebre matando a un magi. Si fuera sólo eso estaría mucho más confundido, puesto que los magis gozaban de una salud de hierro. Por eso es que eran capaces de vivir aproximadamente más de doscientos años si se mantenían bien, aunque, de momento, sólo había sido Scherezade quien lo consiguió. Pero, la maga había dicho también… -¿… que aparece de la nada? –él había leído algo parecido sobre una fiebre así, mortal, pero el apartado del tema en el que estaba escrita esa información trataba sobre… Sus ojos celestes se abrieron desmesuradamente, consiguiendo que ahora fueran ellos los confusos. Rápidamente, observó al Rey y pasó unos cuántos segundos clavándole la mirada sin poder relajar sus pupilas, asustando un poco a este. –Creo que tenemos un problema… Un gran problema. –el magi errante volvió la mirada a la maga de agua, creyendo haber visto un libro sujetado por ella, un libro que él también tuvo, del que se aprendió el índice, pero que nunca leyó con interés el interior. De ahí es de donde le sonaba haber atisbado tal información. –Es una de las copias del libro que recopila la historia de los magis, ¿cierto? –Yamuraiha asintió. – ¡Rápido, ábrelo! ¡Página novecientos veinticinco, capítulo seis, punto dos, apartado cuatro! –el resto se estaba quedando a cuadros con ese magi mientras la mujer pasaba páginas en completo descontrol. Yunan empezó a caminar en círculos, agarrándose el gorro y casi con lagrimitas nerviosas asomando. –Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía, madre mía…

-Ay… -Aladdin soltó un quejido, estaba empezando a asustarse demasiado, por lo que el magi de ojos celestes se vio obligado a parar y calmarse. No quería que el pequeño llorara otra vez, pues se veían en su carita redonda las marcas secas del llanto anterior.

-No puede ser… -la maga de agua comenzó a tiritar, casi resbalándose el libro de las manos por lo que acababa de leer. Levantó la vista, asombrada y un poco atemorizada.

-¡Déjame ver! Sé dónde está escrita cada cosa pero nunca leí nada en realidad. –se acercó nervioso a ella y leyó el apartado que él mismo indicó. –Lo que pensaba… -envió una mirada furtiva a Sinbad por unos segundos sin que este se diera cuenta. -Pero… -esas lagrimitas tan características de él hicieron aparición de nuevo. –Ya no pone nada más… ¡Ni… ni siquiera sé que es lo que puede pasar ahora! ¡Esto nunca había ocurrido antes aunque esté escrito! ¡¿Y si se altera el curso del destino?! ¡O peor, el curso del mundo!

-Yunan, si has venido hasta aquí para esto, por favor, márchate. –Sinbad no estaba en condiciones de seguir escuchando sandeces.

-¡N… no! ¡Sinbad, esto…! –se calló, pues Yamuraiha se puso delante de él. Lo agradeció muy en el fondo, puesto que era bastante sensible y la situación le estaba afectando.

-Escucha, Sinbad. –trató de sonar seria aunque estuviera aún entristecida e impactada. –No lo vi antes, pero el libro… Dice que lo magis… ellos… que hacen… -estaba comenzando a tartamudear debido a la presión y los nervios que le causaba visualizar en su mente lo que el monarca había hecho para que tal cosa se diera. Un poco incómodo eso. - …su cuerpo… los…

-¡Sólo dilo! –el Rey casi estalló al mismo tiempo que Ja'far abría la puerta, un poco alterado por los gritos.

-¡Judal estaba encinta!

Silencio, tanto dentro como fuera del cuarto, el cual no estaba cerrado todavía.

Sharrkan, Alibaba y Morgiana, y posiblemente el resto de generales del pasillo, pensaron que ambos magos habían perdido la cordura por la muerte del oráculo. Sin embargo, Aladdin, después de todo lo que desconocía sobre los magis y lo que sabía que había entre Sinbad y Judal, no pudo hacer más que fiarse. No podían estar mintiendo.

-… Eso es impos…

-¡Cállate y escucha! –la maga de agua alzó el orgullo con unas pocas lágrimas por encima de él, cansada de que ese hombre fuera tan testarudo y desesperante. Dirigió su emborronada mirada al libro y comenzó a leer exactamente donde estaba lo que debía explicar. -El acto de procrear no es exclusivo de las mujeres en esta raza Legendaria de magos. Los magis varones poseen una anatomía interna ligeramente distinta a la de los hombres humanos o magos promedio, que les permite jugar ambos roles biológicos de crianza, pudiendo así no sólo ofrecer engendro a otros u otras, sino también ser ellos mismos quienes porten en su interior al "producto" del acto carnal con otro humano, mago o magi. Es una medida drástica para preservar más que sólo un pequeño grupo de ejemplares. –tragó un poco de saliva, nerviosa. –El tiempo de crecimiento del embrión se estima en, aproximadamente, nueve meses en humanas y magas. Sin embargo, en ambos sexos de los magis tiene una duración de cuatro meses y alguna semana incluida… -tuvo que parar, ni siquiera ella podía analizar aún lo que leía, siendo ya la segunda vez que lo hacía. Yunan se asomó por detrás, leyendo para sí mismo lo demás. Justo cuando, un muy impactado, Sinbad estuvo por abrir la boca, el magi rubio habló:

-Aquí dice que en cuanto el primer mareo haga su aparición el apetito aumentará, y que tendremos antojo de dulce, pero que se nos debe prohibir si no son frutas. –continuó ojeando para sí, encontrando lo que le sonaba. –Aquí está lo que sospechaba… Pone que si ingerimos, aunque sea, un trozo de dulce, sufriremos de una fiebre alta que puede llegar a matarnos, y que no podemos comerlos hasta pasado el primer mes… -pausó, confuso y tenso. –Pero… no pone nada de lo que puede pasar si uno muere por la fiebre… Parece que nadie lo descubrió… -miró al Rey. –Hasta ahora. -el monarca no daba crédito, recordando esa broma que el oráculo le había jugado en el pasillo, resultando esta verdad. Y ni siquiera el chico lo sabía. –Sinbad… Judal ingirió dulce…

-Demasiado… -su abierta mirada dorada se clavaba en la sábana mientras llevaba su mano, temblorosa, a su cabeza.

-¿Cuánto?... –pareciera que Yunan estuviera a punto de llorar también.

-… Once bollos entre anoche y hoy… -todo aquello salió como un susurro por su boca. ¿Cómo era posible? Era una situación tan absurda, tan ridícula. Pero por ella fue que Judal… Regresó a mirarle, sin poder creer aún lo que había escuchado, viéndole exactamente con la misma expresión de calma desde hacía dos malditas horas. Por muy burda que fuera esa situación, había terminado matándole de verdad. Dirigió su cristalina e inundada mirada a donde creía que estaba el abdomen del magi oscuro bajo las cobijas, y posó su mano sobre él de forma inconsciente. Justo ahí era donde debía de haber un inicio de vida. Pero… ya no importaba. El oráculo no iba a volver… y lo poco que hubiera estado dentro de su vientre se había ido con él… A la única descendencia que habría aceptado tener con la mayor de las alegrías la había perdido junto con el amor de su vida. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes… Si tan sólo se hubiera parado a ojear, al menos, ese libro que siempre se encontraba tirado por múltiples sitios, hubiera evitado esa fiebre… Vio cómo Aladdin, ya de pie y bastante impactado, se palmeaba la tripa, confuso. Atisbó a Yunan haciendo lo mismo sobre la ropa, pero con un deje más curioso. Desvió rápido la cabeza, ignorándoles y dirigiéndola otra vez al delgado cuerpo tendido, sintiendo cómo el llanto volvía intensificado. Escondió el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del muchacho, tomándole por los hombros en un diminuto abrazo. Escuchó unos pasos ligeros.

-¿A… a dónde vas? –preguntó cómo pudo el magi más pequeño de los tres. Yunan se volteó con una sonrisa lastimera.

-A prepararme para cuando nazca el nuevo magi. –aquello sobresaltó un poco al resto, pero bastante al monarca, que aún no se movía de su posición, ni tenía pensado hacerlo.

-¿Nuevo… magi?

-Sí, Aladdin. –se dio la vuelta entero. –Cuando un magi muere, hay diferentes formas de reemplazarle. La sustitución es la más común; un magi nuevo nace. Después está la encarnación, con cuerpo y vida diferentes, pero con la misma conciencia y recuerdos que en la anterior, estos los va recuperando a medida que va creciendo. La otra es el renacimiento, que es cuando el magi vuelve vivo con su cuerpo como lo dejó al morir.

-¿Cómo ocurrió con Titus? –preguntó.

-Sí, Titus pasó por el renacimiento, aunque apareció con un cuerpo nuevo en realidad, un cuerpo que fue esculpido a su imagen antes de que el original se… calcinara. Fue más un "milagro" que un renacimiento. –suspiró sonoramente. –Hay muchas posibilidades de que ahora ocurra una sustitución, puesto que es la más rápida y normal. Quiero estar cerca del nuevo magi desde su nacimiento, porque… con Judal no lo hice, y por culpa de eso di vía libre para que le raptaran y fuera exterminado todo el lugar en donde nació, con un destino que no debía de haber tenido. – ¿estaba… echándose la culpa de la muerte del oráculo acaso? –Debí de haber guiado a Judal un poco, igual que hice con Sinbad. Pero… -miró hacia abajo, apenado. –Ya es muy tarde para lamentarse. –empezó a soltar unas pocas lágrimas sin querer, limpiándoselas al instante. Puso un pie sobre la jamba de la ventana, a punto de irse, sin embargo… Se giró rápidamente con el rostro desencajado, encontrándose a Aladdin y a Yamuraiha con una mueca exacta a la suya. Eso que acababa de sentir… Entró de nuevo sin perder el tiempo. Los tres magos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo en ese momento. Aquello era…

Los dos chicos jóvenes, Sharrkan y Ja'far dejaron salir un sonido que expresaba incredulidad segundos después de que los magos ya lo supieran.

El Rey notó un muy pequeño movimiento bajo su cuerpo, impactándose y extrañándose al sentirlo. Parpadeó un poco, sin moverse, hasta que se decidió a incorporarse sobre ese cuerpo delgado para observarlo. No dejaban de correr lágrimas por su cara enrojecida. Esos ojos… esos entreabiertos ojos carmesí le estaban mirando. Dejó escapar un suspiro demasiado rápido, tapándose la boca mientras su sollozo se intensificaba cada vez más. Terminó de culminar en un llanto desconsolador cuando sintió las frías manos del magi oscuro en sus mejillas, limpiándole en vano los húmedos caminos que dejaba caer de sus ojos dorados. No pudo soportarlo más. Se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, abrazándole como si fueran a volver a arrebatárselo a la fuerza, percibiendo cómo esas manos se deslizaban a su espalda, correspondiendo, lo que le hizo esconder el rostro en la almohada, pues no quería dejar sordo al oráculo.

-Pareces un mocoso llorando así... –susurró con una ligera risa burlesca. Tras aquello todo se transformó drásticamente, convirtiéndose en un ambiente de esperanza y felicidad para todos, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo sin poder creer lo que acababan de presenciar. Judal había regresado con ellos.

Yunan sonrió al ver la escena, pero rápido cambió su objetivo, siendo ahora el magi más pequeño, quien también realizaba una bella sonrisa abierta al mismo tiempo que reía.

-Parece que tu amigo volvió a realizar otro "milagro". –rio divertido. Aladdin le miró con sus ojos más que brillantes.

-Sí… -el niño de cabello azul se llevó la mano al pecho, justo encima de donde tenía colgada su flauta. _–Gracias… Ugo._

En cuanto la estancia se calmó, relajando a los que ahí estaban, los generales que se la pasaron fuera regresaron más tranquilos, aunque impactados por lo que acababan de saber sobre su Rey y ese muchacho, a sus quehaceres, a excepción de Masrur, quien volvió a entrar. Lo que los tres magos habían visto anteriormente fue cómo el rukh negro del tercer magi regresaba a su cuerpo, devolviéndole el funcionamiento y la vida.

Ninguno había dicho nada sobre el porqué de la situación, tan absurda como peligrosa, que le había llevado a enfermar de tal forma para luego morir, pues podría convertirse en un tema bastante incómodo. Pero con saber quién había sido el causante que inició todo, les sobraba. Y ya sabían perfectamente la identidad del demente sexual que había dejado "marcado" a ese magi. Y no refiriéndose a esas marcas amoratadas que habían conseguido ver en la clavícula de este y en el cuello del monarca. Pareciera que les hubieran llovido madrazos a los dos de lo notorios que eran. Aunque lo que había ocurrido, realmente, no fue culpa de nadie. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta en su momento del estado en el que se encontraba el joven, por lo que no pudieron tampoco informarse correctamente sobre lo que le había estado pasando para poder sobrellevarlo de forma correcta y sin riesgos. Pero, lo que de verdad les costaba imaginar era cómo el adulto había hecho tal cosa. Siempre supieron que a Sinbad le gustaba demasiado "jugar", pero en todo momento fue con mujeres, y todas ellas sin mucha diferencia de edad a la suya y con monumentales senos. ¿Cómo era que se había cruzado tan de repente al otro lado de la calle? Y por si fuera poco, con un adolescente. Aquello tenía una simple respuesta; amor. Porque para él no era lo mismo una relación por sexo que una relación por sentimientos verdaderos. Y el Rey los había encontrado, irónicamente, en su joven "enemigo". Aunque hubiera dejado de serlo hacía ya un tiempo. Los generales no eran tontos, y pudieron darse cuenta un poco más atrás, o al menos sospechado, de que su Rey se había encariñado de más con el oráculo. Sobre todo cierto albino que había irrumpido, furtivamente y por error, esa mañana en la sala de estar mientras ambos dormían en el sofá, sin una mísera prenda de ropa encima y únicamente cubiertos por una sábana. Si habían hecho algo la noche anterior, que era obvio que sí, no podía haber dado tiempo siquiera para que el fluido del adulto cuajara en el interior del magi, por lo que pensó que ya habían realizado ese acto carnal más de una vez, a las espaldas de todo el mundo. Era un hecho; el hombre de cabello lila había sucumbido ante los encantos naturales del azabache. Y eso no era todo, sino que este también se vio atrapado bajo el orgullo, la leve crueldad y la galantería del monarca. Se habían cazado mutuamente sin darse cuenta, hasta que todo eso pudo salir a relucir.

Sinbad ya había dejado de soltar lágrimas desde hacía un rato, sin embargo, no deshizo aún su abrazo sobre el chico, extrañando, y casi molestando, a este.

-Hey, ya vale. –posó sus manos sobre los brazos fornidos del Rey, apartándole un poco. –Ni siquiera sé a qué venía tanto lloro. –el monarca se incorporó levemente, mirando esos ojos rojos que tanto amaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó, ya más relajado, pero aún con su voz ronca, ignorando lo último dicho por el magi, o más bien, no dándose cuenta de que lo había dicho. Acarició la frente del magi oscuro, gustándole lo que notaba en ella.

-Sigo cansado y con frío. –aquello ya no era por fiebre, sino por haberse quedado, literalmente, frío durante dos horas. Y hasta que volviera a recuperar su temperatura tibia pasaría un rato. Y lógico era que estuviera cansado, pues estar lleno de energía después de haber vuelto a la vida no era lo normal.

-¿Quieres una manta más? –ofreció. –Aunque después puede que te sientas acalorado por tener tanta tela encima. –sonrió.

-No es como si no pudiera quitármela si me molesta, idiota. –tenía razón, era una manta, no una fogata. En cuanto Sinbad hizo amago de levantarse, Masrur ya le estaba colocando otra de esas cobijas que había en el armario. El monarca le miró un poco sorprendido mientras el pelirrojo la abría y la dejaba caer sobre el magi, pero se lo agradeció rápido con una sonrisa. Podía notarse que el fanalis había estado igual de preocupado que ellos aunque hubiera tenido que salirse de allí, tal vez por la impotencia del momento. Judal desvió la mirada hacia un lado, observando al magi "extra". -¿Y este anciano? –eso había pinchado un poco el corazón de Yunan, provocando que se pusiera una mano sobre el pecho, dolido y levemente tembloroso de una forma cómica. Le había llamado anciano… Pobrecito. –Meh, da igual. –se movió un poco, girándose otra vez hacia el Rey, que aún estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. –Tú, que sabes sobre dormir, se supone que cuando uno duerme se despierta bien, ¿por qué me siento tan cansado? –preguntó, pero no dejó un espacio para que le respondiera alguien. –Y encima tuve un sueño raro. -se frotó uno de sus ojos. El monarca le miraba con un pequeño deje de curiosidad y confusión, aunque pronto cambió a uno triste.

-No es posible que hubieras soñado algo.

-Pues lo hice, y fue con el gigante azul que el enano tenía, ese que casi me mata, pero tenía la cabeza puesta. Decía unas cosas muy raras, que tenía una responsabilidad que no me quiso explicar, y también dijo que le diera saludos al bicho. -pausó, viendo cómo a Aladdin se le iluminaba el rostro, pero sin decir nada, acto que ignoró. –Además, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que siempre se sueña algo al dormir? –la mueca apenada de Sinbad se intensificó más.

-¿De verdad piensas que estabas durmiendo?...

-Eh… ¿Sí? –el comportamiento del Rey le estaba empezando a confundir.

-Judal… no es posible que hubieras soñado algo porque no te dormiste.

-¿Cómo que no? –no entendía nada, el lugar donde estaba tendido parecía indicar lo contrario. Sabía que había tenido fiebre y, que tal vez, hubiera delirado a causa de ella. Y también que empezó a sentirse muy somnoliento hasta que, según él, se durmió sin darse cuenta. Pero nada más, las fiebres siempre solían hacer sentir así a todos los que las padecían en algún momento, ¿no?

-Falleciste. –esta vez fue el magi rubio quien contestó, haciendo que el oráculo le mirara de nuevo, esta vez con una ceja arqueada.

-Nah, aún sigo aquí. –seguía sin enterarse, y no le cuadraba.

-Crees que soñaste porque estuviste con Ugo y después te despertaste. Pero en realidad habías muerto. Fuiste llevado al Palacio Sagrado porque él llamó a tu rukh, y desde allí te trajo de vuelta al mundo para que continuaras viviendo. Es a lo que se le llama milagro, puesto que no suele ser algo fácil de realizar. Ugo ha debido de usar mucha energía para traerte. –el del sombrero se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pues él ya había muerto algo así como ocho veces y tuvo la suerte de mantener siempre la misma conciencia. El magi oscuro entrecerró los ojos.

-… En serio, ¿una jodida fiebre matando a un magi como yo? No me hagas reír. –se burló. Ni siquiera el estar tendido en una cama en plena recuperación de salud disminuyó su egocentrismo. Si él supiera… Nadie le dijo nada de momento, puesto que no estaban seguros de si era correcto hacerle saber ya la verdadera razón de todo el asunto, la razón de esa fiebre iniciada por ingesta de dulces que, a partir de ahora, Sinbad le prohibiría. Ante el silencio, miró de nuevo al monarca con una sonrisa ladeada. –Ha sido un buen intento, pero no os ha salido la broma. La próxima vez practicad más. Aunque he de admitir que os visteis muy creíbles fingiendo llorar, eso sí me lo tragué. –con demasiada tristeza le estaba mirando el Rey, tanta que… Su mueca burlesca cambió a una apenada y nerviosa, resbalándole una gota de sudor frío por la sien. –Oh… -se había terminado dando cuenta de que no era mentira. –Joder… -se tapó los ojos con las manos, molesto y algo decaído. –No entiendo nada.

-No es necesario que lo entiendas ahora. –el adulto suspiro, relajándose. -¿Quieres que nos vayamos para que puedas descansar en condiciones? –no le respondió, ya se había deprimido.

-Yo me voy ya. Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado, y que haya podido servir de ayuda. –Yunan salió por la ventana, y estando fuera se giró hacia ellos, sonriente. –Espero que nos volvamos a ver, y felicidades, Judal. –este le miró con una mueca de desaprobación.

-Hoy no es mi cumpleaños, tarado. –lo dijo un poco tarde, pues el magi de ojos celestes ya no estaba. Pensó que este era estúpido. Muy estúpido.

Aunque no lo pareciera, a Ja'far le había costado horrores sacar del cuarto a Aladdin y a Alibaba. No querían dejar al magi oscuro sólo, no después del tremendo rato que les había hecho pasar. Necesitaban acompañarle para sentirse tranquilos, pero no pudo ser, pues el albino ordenó a Masrur que los tomara a ambos por debajo de los brazos, sacándoles de allí inmediatamente. Si se quedaban, de seguro no iban a dejar descansar al oráculo. Una vez que no quedó nadie para molestar, Sinbad le dedicó una sonrisa a Judal y se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a irse también a lo suyo, mas no alcanzó a dar dos pasos siquiera. El magi le había agarrado del faldón, impidiendo que avanzara. Se giró hacia él, un poco sorprendido por el acto.

-No te vayas. –el monarca pudo verlo; el muchacho estaba a punto de llorar, y no sabía por qué. La reciente preocupación controló los movimientos del adulto, volviendo a sentarse a su lado y acercándose un poco a él al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-No me iré si no quieres. –le respondió con una sonrisa reconfortante. El oráculo apretó los labios. –Judal… pensé que te había perdido… Dime… ¿cómo demonios voy a continuar si no estás?... Incluso ya estaba planeando mi propia muerte para ir contigo… ¿Ves lo que me provocas?

-Yo… no quise… Lo… Lo siento…–no pudo evitarlo, un par de pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos carmesí. Sinbad le limpió esas gotas translúcidas con los dedos, y después tomó su mano para besarla con suavidad, transmitiéndole calma.

-No… Yo lo siento por mencionarlo así. No lo pienses más, has vuelto… y eso es lo que importa ahora. –sonrió, no sin sentirse un poco decaído. Aunque comenzó a pensarlo, si el magi se había librado de esa fiebre gracias a Ugo, no sólo habría regresado él, sino también… Miró por inercia el lugar en donde debía estar oculto el pálido vientre.

-Tenía miedo de morir. Y al final, lo hice… y ni siquiera me di cuenta. –tan impotente, tan desprotegido. –Si mi destino es la muerte, ¿por qué se ha empeñado ese gigante idiota en traerme? ¿Para que vuelva a pasar otra vez?

-No vas a morir otra vez, Judal.

-¿Quién te lo asegura?... –la lógica de los magis, tal vez, pues ya se sabía que era difícil que uno muriera tan fácilmente. Al menos si no estaba… preñado.

-Tu destino no es morir. Eres un magi, uno muy resistente, ¿recuerdas? No hay forma de que vuelvas a irte así. –sonrió. –Además, no ocurrió porque fuera o no tu destino, fuimos todos los que tuvimos parte de culpa por andar de ignorantes con el estado en el que te encontrabas. Sobre todo yo. Me avisaste de los mareos que tenías y no lo tomé con la importancia suficiente. –tal parecía que el Rey era propenso a culparse casi por todo.

-Aún sigo sin entender por qué. –quería explicaciones sobre la razón por la que, según él, enfermó. Aunque las estuviera pidiendo de forma indirecta.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. –hombre avispado. –Por cierto, Judal. –llamó su atención, consiguiendo que esos ojos rojos le miraran directamente. –Me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo por unos segundos, aunque fuera en el momento más doloroso por el que pasé.

-¿Huh?

-Me dijiste "te amo". –sonrió, tratando de retener nuevas lágrimas de alegría.

-¿Qué? –aquello le descolocó por completo. –No lo dije. –consiguió que el monarca borrara su felicidad, convirtiéndola en confusión y sorpresa poco agradable.

-Sí lo dijiste.

-No.

-Sí. –ante eso, el magi oscuro bufó de manera muy pausada y forzada, como si se estuviera desesperando.

-¿De dónde te sacas eso? Deja de montarte cuentos. –parecía que no se acordaba, tal vez por haberlo corroborado en un momento de poca lucidez. Observó extrañado cómo el Rey se entristecía.

-Entonces… ¿no sientes eso por mí? ¿No me amas, Judal? –aquello impactó de sobremanera al oráculo, dejándole sin habla durante unos eternos segundos. Este desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado.

-No he dicho eso, idiota… -sintió sus mejillas calentarse. –Sólo digo que yo no te dije "te amo", y ya.

-Supongamos que es cierto lo que aseguras... Igualmente, ¿significa que sí me amas? –silencio, Judal tardó en contestar.

-Puede… -eso era un "sí" rotundo, cambiado por un "puede" a causa de la vergüenza. Sintió cómo Sinbad le tomaba del rostro y le giraba la cabeza sobre la almohada, obligándole a mirarle.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste decírtelo también porque te marchaste antes de que pudiera hacerlo… -se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros. –Yo también te amo, Judal. –aunque el magi ya se lo esperaba, este no pudo evitar sentirse un poco impactado, notando como su corazón había dado un ligero salto. Beso sus labios, que ya habían recuperado su bello tono rosado, de forma lenta, extasiándose con su suave tacto. Tan irresistibles, como una droga de la que se había vuelto dependiente. Y lo mejor de ello, era que le correspondían con una dulzura tan impropia del dueño de ellos, una dulzura que sólo él conocía. Algo le extrañó en ese momento. Esos labios habían dejado de seguir los suyos, por lo que se separó un poco para observar el por qué se habían detenido. El oráculo tenía una mano en la cabeza, con una mueca molesta y los ojos cerrados. Se había mareado de nuevo. El Rey suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa lastimera. -Ahora sí, más vale que descanses. –dio un último beso, esta vez en su frente. Se fue levantando sin prisa, deslizando su mano a lo largo de todo el cuerpo cubierto del magi oscuro mientras lo hacía, hasta detenerse, con una rodilla sobre el colchón y dejando esa mano sobre su delgado vientre. El azabache le observaba, aquello no pareció molestarle ni confundirle, pues sabía que a Sinbad le gustaba tocar su cuerpo, fuera la zona que fuera. Se sentía halagado por ello, ya que confirmaba que su estructura era muy envidiable y deseada. El monarca se levantó, apartando sin querer hacerlo su mano. -Volveré en un rato largo, quiero que descanses lo suficiente. –sonrió, para terminar dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y marcharse, no sin antes volver a mirarle con cariño.

Fue entonces que el magi se acomodó un poco, dispuesto a dormirse, aunque con un leve miedo por si volvía a pasarle lo mismo de antes. Cerró los ojos, suspirando para relajarse, repitiéndose mentalmente que todo estaba bien.

Se sentía un poco mal por ocultarle algo que él mismo debió ser el primero en saber. Serían sólo cuatro meses, un periodo demasiado corto, a su parecer, por lo que no tardaría nada en crecerle la parte baja del abdomen. Si el oráculo continuaba sin saberlo todavía, cuando comenzara a ensancharse de seguro empezaría a emparanoiarse pensando que habría engordado, y como posible consecuencia, terminaría haciendo ejercicio en exceso y dejando de comer, y eso no era para nada recomendable estando gestante. Iba a cuidarle a como diera lugar, estuviera donde estuviera. Sus generales ya se habían enterado, no de la mejor de las formas, pero ya se había deshecho de ese gran peso. Ya no tenía que seguir ocultando nada con respecto a ese magi. Su gente de Palacio le dio el visto bueno, la persona a la que amaba había vuelto con él después de haberle dado un susto de muerte, literalmente, y no sólo eso, sino que también traía en su vientre a su futuro hijo. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Ya han pasado como tres horas desde que le dejamos descansando, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a supervisarle? –por primera vez, Ja'far le dio la oportunidad de pausar su papeleo, y eso le puso, en exceso, feliz.

-¡Vamos! –ah… Su sonrisa estúpida lo decía todo por él. El albino no pudo hacer más que llevarse una mano a la cara con una ligera sonrisa. Ese Rey no tenía remedio.

Ambos estaban acercándose por el pasillo cada vez más al cuarto del oráculo, mas se sorprendieron cuando vieron a este caminar ligero con rumbo contrario. Contra más se acercaba, más podían ver su estado. Andaba con las manos en la espalda, y con un leve ritmo en sus pasos, ritmo que hacía bailar de un lado a otro su larga trenza. Pero cuando repararon en su cara… Sinbad tuvo que parpadear un par de veces. La piel blanca de su rostro brillaba reluciente, y sus mejillas se teñían en un delicado tono rosa. La sonrisa de idiota fue lo que más les llamó la atención, parecía que hubiera tomado algún tipo de sustancia de lo risueño que se veía.

-Se ha recuperado rápido. –comentó el oficial, cruzándose de brazos con una gota fría de sudor y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, es un magi, al fin y al cabo. –el mencionado llegó rápido a ellos. Pero para su sorpresa, pasó de largo. Ambos se giraron, un poco confusos y dolidos por haber sido ignorados de tal forma. Rápidamente, el Rey se volvió a colocar delante del chico, tan confuso como curioso, cortándole el paso. -¿A dónde vas tan contento? ¿Estás seguro de que estás lo suficientemente bien para salir? –menuda pregunta estúpida esa última, se le veía perfectamente en la cara que sí lo estaba.

-Me apetecen dulces~. –dio un rodeo, pero abrió un poco sus brillantes ojos carmesí al chocar con algo que no estaba en el desvio. Sinbad se había movido otra vez, cerrándole el paso. -¿Qué haces?

-Eso sí que no lo voy a permitir, tendrás que prescindir de los dulces por una pequeña temporada.

-¿Hah? –ahora sí, el oráculo regresó a su mueca molesta. –Grábate esto bien en la cabeza, Rey idiota, por mucho que te lo creas, no eres mi dueño. Hago lo que quiero cuando quiero, y lo mismo con la comida. Como lo que quiero y cuando quiero.

-Me da igual. No hay más bollos para ti. –el albino comenzó a tensarse ante la escena. No tenía buena pinta… Sobre todo por el cambio drástico en la expresión del chico. Estaba mirando al monarca con esos mismos ojos crueles, fríos y odiosos que usaba en el pasado cuando se enfrentaban y cuando algo no le agradaba en plena pelea. Una muy mala señal, y el adulto se dio cuenta. Estaba viendo a ese Judal que tanto deseaba matarle. Tragó duro. No podía, ni quería tener de nuevo uno de esos enfrentamientos tan violentos y peligrosos con él. No sería capaz de hacerle daño, mucho menos poniendo en riesgo con ello a esa vida que ambos habían creado y que se encontraba acogida en el vientre del azabache. A parte, porque el oráculo había subido de nivel su poder, teniendo ahora un poderoso báculo negro en lugar de una varita, y sería mucho más complicado que antes. Esos enfrentamientos en los que ambos terminaban bastante heridos. Pensaba que ya se había erradicado esa parte tan desequilibrada y homicida del magi oscuro, por lo que no esperó que esa mirada regresara, sobre todo dirigida hacia él, como si… le odiara. –Las frutas son más sanas. Además, también tienen sabor dulce. –intentó arreglar la situación, de verdad que no quería que Judal empezara una pelea similar a las que antes provocaba. Siguió observándole, esperando una reacción decente por su parte, sin embargo… El magi hizo un movimiento rápido con el brazo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a brillar su mano, mas no alcanzó a realizar lo que fuera que tenía pensado, pues Ja'far no tardó en atarle con sus hilos rojos. El oficial, siendo conocedor también de su estado, no se encontraba cómodo inmovilizándole. Sinbad no cabía en su asombro. ¿Judal había ido a atacarle sin apenas dudar?

-Mantente quieto si no quieres empezar a echar chispas. –amenazó con electrocutarle con el poder de Baal que residía en sus hilos, aunque realmente ni siquiera se atreviera a hacerlo, y el Rey también lo sabía. El oficial era perfectamente consciente, por lo que el monarca no se preocupó en exceso por ello. Tenía en cuenta que había una vida más ahí, y que podía cargársela si hacía algo que resintiera físicamente al oráculo. Ambos escucharon, tensos, las carcajadas de este.

-¿A qué esperas? No es propio de ti dudar cuando soy a quien tienes que herir. –incitó, con una sonrisa socarrona. Estaba provocándole. –No me digas que justo tú has conseguido sentir aprecio por mí, con lo que me odiabas. Pensé que sólo me estabas soportando.

-Me es irrelevante si te daño o no, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora, así que, por favor, compórtate. Recuerda que esta no es tu casa, Judal. Nadie dudaría en matarte si te revelas. –no se le daba bien decir cosas que no eran del todo ciertas, y estaba empezando a sudar por ello. Al igual que su Rey, él tampoco sentía las ganas de tener que enfrentársele. Este miró la mueca del azabache tras escuchar eso, y tal parecía que le había dolido aquello último.

-Judal… -Sinbad se acercó un poco, bastante herido sentimentalmente. -¿Ibas a atacarme? –vio como este le sonreía al mismo tiempo que bufaba, para luego abrir la mano que anteriormente se le había iluminado y dejar caer un cubito, no muy grande, de hielo al suelo para mostrarle su verdadera intención.

-Si lanzarte un trozo de hielo a la cabeza es atacarte, sí, iba a hacerlo. –rio al imaginarse la cara que se le habría quedado al Rey si se lo hubiera tirado. Hubiera sido bastante graciosa. Pero no pudo ser, pues tanto este como su visir, le habían malinterpretado por completo. Bueno, tal vez el monarca no tanto, puesto que no se lo esperó, pero el albino sí, ya que estuvo a la defensiva. Podía notarse que aún no confiaba demasiado en él. Escuchó al oficial suspirar a la vez que le soltaba.

-Me hubieras avisado en voz baja de que era eso y no te habría detenido. –aquello sobresaltó un poco al adulto. ¿Le habría dejado golpearle con un pequeño, pero duro, trozo de hielo? Con esos dos de dúo, estaba seguro de que su autoestima terminaría por los suelos.

-Lo apuntaré para la próxima. –vale, eso terminó de matar al Rey por dentro. Encima esperaban una próxima vez… Estaba seguro de que los vería a los dos juntos planeando mil y una torturas especialmente sólo para él.

-¿Por qué me odiáis? –su voz sonó tan lastimera.

-No haces como se debe tu trabajo y desesperas a cualquiera.

-Acabas de negarme un puto bollo. –hablaron, uno detrás de otro, con tanta coordinación que parecía que hasta lo habían ensayado.

-Bien, bien. –suspiró de forma sonora, dando a notar su desacuerdo. –Lo de Ja'far lo puedo entender, pero… -miró al oráculo. –Ya en serio, no debes comer más bollos por un tiempo. Como ya he dicho, las frutas también son dulces y sé que te gustan por eso. No te cuesta nada intercambiarlos. –aún no se atrevía a decirle que la razón por la que no podía ingerirlos era porque, en ese primer mes, a esa clase de dulces se les consideraba casi veneno para los/as magis encinta, por causarles fiebre alta. No lo entendía del todo todavía, pero así estaba escrito en esa "guía histórica e informativa" sobre magis. Aunque no pudieran seguir ocultándoselo por mucho tiempo más. El posible nacimiento se daría en, más o menos, cuatro meses, y dentro de dos semanas Judal cumpliría medio mes desde la concepción. Al ir tan rápido ese proceso en ellos, pronto se le vería hinchado y sospecharía de más. Apenas ellos se acababan de hacer a la idea de que iba a haber un niño con ellos en poco tiempo, y no cualquier niño. Un niño, tal vez niña, hijo/a de Sinbad, Rey de los Siete Mares, y de un magi bastante poderoso de esa Era, futuro/a príncipe o princesa del Reino de Sindria. ¿Eso convertiría a Judal en Rey también?... Malditos los magis y malditos sus cuerpos biológicamente avanzados.

Y pensar que Judal había estado muerto hacía unas cuantas horas, y ahora se le veía tremendamente feliz con un enorme bol lleno de trozos de frutas, sentado en el suelo de uno de los patios, acompañado de Sinbad y su visir, habiéndoseles sumando el magi más pequeño y la fanalis, y viendo con atención cómo Alibaba se enfrentaba en entrenamiento contra Sharrkan con el equipo Djinn.

-Mejora rápido su técnica. –Ja'far tenía que decirlo, ese rubio cada día le impresionaba más.

-Se ha acostumbrado bien a la espada de Amón. –el Rey se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho y orgulloso. Escucharon al magi oscuro chasquear la lengua.

-No es para tanto. Ahora mismo, Kouha le superaría en eso.

-¿Tú crees? –el monarca no pudo evitar curiosear un poco.

-Aunque casi me mata ayer, sí, lo creo. –se metió un trozo de fruta en la boca.

-¿Por qué pone esa cara? –fue Aladdin esta vez quien habló, dirigiéndose hacia el albino. Los otros tres se giraron a él, encontrándole más nervioso de lo normal, casi con un ligero tembleque y mirando a la nada con ojos desorbitados. Este se volteó hacia Sinbad, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en pánico.

-La carta… -susurró, pero de forma sonora.

-¿Qué cart…? –pasó como una flecha por su memoria de Rey. Los dos que entrenaban habían escuchado eso y se habían parado en seco, tan pálidos como los otros cuatro, a excepción del magi más mayor.

-¿Qué carta? –esta vez fue el azabache quien lo preguntó, el único que no sabía de qué iba el tema.

-Yunan nos aconsejó informar con una carta al Imperio Kou sobre tu muerte, y Ja'far lo hizo casi al instante… -esa carta ya había salido de Sindria, con siguiente destino a las manos de Kouen.

Silencio incómodo. El oráculo les miró con una expresión de póker.

-Ahora sí vamos a morir todos.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **La tensión y el peligro se huele en el ambiente(?) ¿Le llegará a Kouen la carta y los matará por provocar la muerte de su magi, aunque hubiera revivido después? ¡Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo! Sueno como en la TV jajá.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo ya no sé qué poner aquí.**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Acepto.**

Nervios, estrés, desesperación. Era lo que se olía en el aire que rodeaba a esas seis personas, pues Sharrkan se hizo como el que no sabía nada, desapareciendo de la escena. No quería tener nada que ver con ese problema, más por temor que porque no le interesara. Verse involucrado en un problema de tal calibre con el Imperio Kou no estaba en sus planes.

Esa carta explicaba con todo detalle lo que le había ocurrido al oráculo, desde su recaída en el pasillo estando con Yamuraiha hasta el empeoramiento de su salud a medida que pasaban los minutos, culminando en una muerte inminente y teniendo como últimas líneas escritas una terrible y dolorosa disculpa, ofreciendo a las máximas autoridades de Kou viajar hasta allí, dándoles su derecho de ver el cuerpo del magi. Tan perdido se encontraba Ja'far en ese momento que no pudo evitar no hacer caso al magi de La Gran Falla de forma inmediata. Y eso, posiblemente, les costara la vida a todos ahora mismo. El albino la había liado, pero bien. Y eso que era la primera vez que le pasaba. Yunan le había enredado. No, les había enredado, en plural, ya que todos, de alguna forma, tenían algo que ver.

-¡¿Dónde está?! –el oficial rebuscaba hasta por debajo de las mesas del despacho.

-¡No lo sé, no me acuerdo en dónde la dejé! –un desesperado Sinbad caminaba de un lado a otro con una copa vacía en la mano, la cual ya había rellenado de vino múltiples veces, anteriormente, ante el estrés, y sujetando bajo el otro brazo el libro que le salvaría la vida de ahora en adelante. La cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido para tratar de relajarse le iba a costar caro en un rato.

-¡Esto pasa por hacerle caso al loco ese! ¡¿Cómo demonios seguís los consejos de un neandertal que no sale de su jodida cueva más de dos veces al lustro?! –Judal tampoco estaba de mejor humor.

-¡Jaja! Neandertal… -a pesar de la enorme tensión, Alibaba encontró su momento para reírle la gracia.

-Judal, cálmate. –fue lo único que pudo decirle el Rey debido a la presión, no podía pensar con claridad. Pero sabía, gracias a haber ojeado un poco ese libro del que ya no iba a prescindir, que el oráculo no debía alterarse, ya que su pulso y circulación se verían acelerados y podrían provocarle un mareo innecesario más intenso que los que normalmente iba a tener.

-¡¿Que me calme?! –le encaró, rabioso. -¡Tu inútil perro nos ha metido en un problema muy gordo por haberle hecho caso al cavernícola! ¡Y encima, vas tú ahora y me pierdes la alfombra voladora! ¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo cojones vamos a llegar a tiempo para coger la maldita carta si no la encontramos?! –se agarró de los pelos, empezando a dar vueltas en círculos. Y es que, llevaban más de media hora buscándola por todos los salones y salas del Palacio. – ¡Si llega a Kouen, nos va a matar! –lo dijo más para sí mismo que para el resto.

-¡Un momento! –el monarca hizo que todos se detuvieran, tanto en movimientos como en pensamientos, dejando de golpe la copa en su mesa. -¡Creo que me acuerdo de dónde la dejé!

-¡¿A qué esperas?! –tanto el magi oscuro como Ja'far lo gritaron al unísono, lo que provocó que se miraran confusos. Ya era la tercera vez que decían algo al mismo tiempo. Aquello provocó un par de risas en el resto, a excepción del Rey, quien ya no estaba ahí, habiendo salido corriendo a su habitación a buscar la alfombra mágica que le "requisó" a Judal cuando llegó.

No podía evitarlo, sentía al albino como una ligera amenaza desde siempre, aunque no tuviera demasiado sentido. O tal vez sí, pudiera ser porque este tenía la completa confianza de Sinbad y viceversa, y eso le molestaba en exceso. Se ponía celoso cada vez que les veía conversar en los pasillos, o trabajando. En ese sentido, no confiaba para nada. Si llegaba a ver algo que fuera a más, estaría más que decidido a acabar con la vida del visir. Y si al Rey se le ocurría abandonarle por ello, sería él el segundo en morir. No dudaría en hacerlo si este pensaba en dejarle. Si no era suyo, no sería de nadie. Sin embargo, no soportaría volver a estar sólo, por lo que, muy posiblemente, también terminara con su propia vida después de ello. Agh, el amor se le hacía algo tan complicado y confuso.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que el monarca apareció con la tela y pasó de largo por el despacho, no sin decirles cuando cruzó por delante de la puerta abierta que le siguieran para ir al patio exterior.

Una vez allí, el magi de Kou le arrebató la alfombra de las manos y la alzó en el aire, dejando que se sostuviera ella sola, flotando. Sinbad se giró nervioso hacia el albino.

-Dime que no la enviaste a través de los botes carteros de emergencia. –botes extremadamente rápidos, únicamente usados para mensajes de emergencia, como su nombre indicaba. Se lo pidió, casi suplicó. Ante el incómodo silencio por parte del oficial, no tardó en subirse a la tela flotante. Esa condenada carta ya estaría cerca de las tierras del Imperio Kou. Tenían que detener el envío antes de que llegara a Rakushou fuera como fuera, aun si tenían que colarse ilegalmente. Era eso o morir a manos de Kouen y su terrible temperamento cuando se enojaba.

Ja'far también subió, seguido por un molesto Judal. Qué poca gracia le hacía al oráculo que, justamente, tuviera que ser él el visir de Sinbad. No podía haberlo sido el gigante pelirrojo o el espadachín alcohólico. No, señor.

-¿Y nosotros? –el rubio acababa de sentirse un poco ignorado junto con los otros dos.

-Esto no es un vehículo, y muchos menos una alfombra de carga. La mía no soporta más de tres personas. –pausó. –Y aun así, creo que nos pasamos de peso. –miró de reojo al Rey, quien se sintió un poco ofendido.

-¿Insinúas que estoy gordo? –aquello hizo que al magi más pequeño y a la fanalis se les escapara una risa nasal. Judal sonrió de lado, observándole directamente.

-¿Te consideras gordo?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo dices? No he mencionado nada sobre eso. –amplió su sonrisa burlona. –Lo has dicho tú, no yo. –le encantaba hacer rabiar al monarca y enredarle. Vio cómo este se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, sentado, mientras empezaba a sonreír con un tic en la ceja.

-No importa, en algún momento te la voy a devolver, y será cuando menos te lo esperes. –su tono insinuante lo decía casi todo.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra charla "romántico-vengativa", pero… ¡Arranca ya esta cosa o vamos a terminar muertos! –Ja'far ya estaba de los nervios. Como para no estarlo. Iba a tener que soportar a esos dos durante un largo rato. Y lo peor era que el vino pronto iba a terminar afectando al más adulto por haber bebido de más antes.

El nombre que el albino le puso a la situación llamó bastante la atención de magi oscuro, aunque no para mal. De hecho, le había parecido gracioso

-¡Aladdin! ¿No tenías tú un turbante que también volaba? –la mueca entusiasmada del rubio hizo parpadear al niño.

-Ah, sí…

-Ni hablar. –interrumpió el oficial pecoso. –Si ya llamamos la atención así como vamos, no sería seguro que fuera otro objeto mágico más.

-Tiene razón, Alibaba. Se nos notaría. –esta vez fue Morgiana quien se puso de acuerdo. El esgrimista no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Está bien, no vamos. –agachó un poco la cabeza. En verdad que le hubiera gustado acompañar.

-Es por una buena causa, no te sientas mal. –el Rey le sonrió, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

-Argh… Escucha, idiota. –se tumbó boca abajo en la alfombra, quedando de frente al rostro del rubio. Demasiado cerca, según Sinbad, quien frunció un poco el ceño. –Si no llegamos a coger la carta y tenemos que meternos en la capital, iré al Palacio en un momento y le quitaré a la bruja tres de sus estúpidas coronas de flores y las traeré para vosotros, ¿bien?

-¿No que no debemos dejar evidencias si tenemos que colarnos? –preguntó el albino, no muy convencido. Judal giró la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Qué evidencia? Si desde que este le enseñó a hacerlas tiene casi más de treinta. Se pasa el día con las manos cargadas de flores cuando se aburre. Incluso a mí ya me ha regalado como quince. –escuchó a Alibaba reír, lo que le hizo volver a mirarle. Otra vez, el Rey pensaba que demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Si tiene tantas, no creo que lo note… ¿No? –puso los brazos en jarra con una gran sonrisa. –Sí que me gustaría ver cuánto ha mejorado Kougyoku su técnica. –ante la afirmativa del ex príncipe, Judal sonrió. Aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, al azabache le terminó agradando el rubio, siempre y cuando no se pusiera pesado, cosa que ocurría casi siempre, por desgracia.

En cuanto el monarca vio esa bella sonrisa, tomó al magi por las piernas y lo jaló un poco, arrastrándole más hacia el interior de la alfombra y alejándole unos cuantos centímetros de la cara del esgrimista. Tanto el oráculo como los otros tres chicos se confundieron, mirándole.

-Arranca ya. Nuestras vidas dependen de esa condenada carta, y también Sindria. No quiero una guerra por culpa de un malentendido así. –no se molestó en ocultar su tono serio. El magi oscuro se incorporó de rodillas y le dedicó una mirada ligeramente molesta.

-Vale, vale. –la tela comenzó a elevarse al tiempo que los tres amigos les despedían.

Avanzaron en el aire por encima de la ciudad, con rumbo hacia los botes marítimos de mensajería. Tenía a ambos hombres a cada lado, ofreciéndosele una vista panorámica de los dos, pudiendo así mantenerles vigilados. Vio cómo Ja'far se agarraba tenso, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona.

-Con que miedo a las alturas, ¿eh? –este le miró, molesto.

-No es miedo a las alturas. Esta cosa no parece firme siquiera. –los dos escucharon un leve quejido, proveniente de Sinbad, lo que les hizo girarse a él, encontrándole en la misma posición que el albino; de rodillas y aferrándose a la prenda mágica. -¿Ves? Él no está mejor.

-Exagerados… -suspiró con un deje de desaprobación. –Tampoco es tan inestable.

-Si tú eres inestable, es lógico que tu alfombra también lo sea. –eso había sonado a reto. Judal giró levemente la cabeza, mirándole un poco de reojo con una mueca no muy adorable.

-¿Me estás llamando desequilibrado? –uh…

-¿Acaso es mentira? –se estaba avecinando una tormenta…

-Sabes que puedo tirarte de aquí sin ningún esfuerzo, ¿cierto? –sonrió de forma malévola.

-Sinbad no te dejaría. –el mencionado no estaba escuchando debido a la concentración por mantenerse y al notorio efecto del alcohol que se le presentaba ahora. Lo dicho cabreó ligeramente al magi. Se había atrevido a meter al Rey de por medio aun cuando este no tenía nada que ver en la discusión.

-No uses su protección a tu maldito antojo sólo porque seas su inútil oficial. –su voz se había tornado demasiado seria.

-No la uso. Y no lo digo a malas, pero es obvio que se enfadará contigo si intentas algo que no debes. –avisó, bastante seguro de lo que decía. La alfombra dio un espasmo, casi desequilibrando a los tres de no ser porque estaban sujetándose. -¡¿Por qué hace eso?!

-¡Porque me cabreas! ¡¿Te piensas que es fácil controlar una de estas estando bajo presión?! –culpó. Y es que llevaba razón. Tal vez la prenda se manejara sola si se le indicaba un destino, pero quien ponía el control sobre ella debía evitar enfadarse y/o enervarse, o esta terminaría aturdiéndose debido al exceso de movimiento en el rukh.

-Ja'far, por el amor de Dios… no le hagas ponerse más nervioso… -el monarca, mientras se sujetaba preso de un violento tembleque a causa del susto, usó un tono más agudo de lo normal. Eso no hizo más que provocar que el azabache estallara en carcajadas.

-¡Nunca pensé que te oiría hablar de esa manera, es demasiado bueno! –se abrazó a sí mismo por el esfuerzo al mismo tiempo que continuaba riéndose y avergonzando al Rey.

Ya habían salido, desde hacía más de cuarenta minutos, de la isla, por lo que lo único que tenían debajo ahora era el hermoso mar azul, tan profundo y misterioso. Tan lleno de secretos como el joven magi, el cual había parado de carcajearse hacía bastante, quedándose tumbado boca arriba. Al mismo tiempo, el albino terminó por acostumbrarse a la estabilidad del objeto mágico. Sinbad no, pero tampoco parecía igual de tenso que antes, sujetándose ahora con menos nervios, aunque, posiblemente, tuviera algo que ver el efecto de la bebida. Incluso se permitió sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Se asomó un poco por su lado, observando las cristalinas aguas, y a través de ellas, la maravillosa fauna que ocultaban. Esas especies de pescados no se encontraban en las costas de su isla, por lo que decidió que en algún momento, más adelante, volvería a ese punto sobre el que volaba para pescarlas, pudiendo escoger entre tantas variaciones. Estaba seguro de que serían realmente apetitosas. Y no sólo eso, sino que empujarían un poco más su comercio.

-He descubierto algo. –tantos peces de formas y tamaños distintos.

-¿Me has descubierto a mí? –ahí saltó el oráculo con su sonrisa arrogante. La pregunta bromista hizo reír a Sinbad.

-He descubierto que puedo elegir. –tan difícil de escoger sólo una para su banquetes reales.

-¿Y me has elegido a mí? –el Rey le miró con una sonrisa ladeada. Ja'far sólo trataba de ignorar, observando por su lado el mismo paisaje.

-El mar te ha puesto meloso. –se acercó, aunque no demasiado, pues sabía que el oficial continuaba presente. –Ponte un poco más y no me importará que me estés ignorando. –el magi oscuro se cruzó de brazos sin borrar su expresión.

-Sólo soy el resultado de tu elección. –el monarca se dobló un poco hacia delante para apoyar el codo en la rodilla y dejar reposar la cara en su mano, sin dejar de mirar a Judal.

-¿Y viste cómo lo hice? Tan fácil… Me pregunto si siempre será así.

-Si elijes lo que sea… -desvió la mirada, algo confuso. Lo que el adulto había dicho perdió ligeramente la lógica. ¿Se refería a que él era fácil? ¿O de qué demonios hablaba?

-¡Ah! ¡Vientos de la dificultad, soplad lejos de mí, porque yo soy la calma, yo soy lo simple, soy lo fácil, soy lo que ya es y siempre ha sido, porque sí! –se puso una mano el pecho con orgullo. Tal parecía que el alcohol ya le había alcanzado a la cabeza, pero de una forma bastante poética.

-¡Ole! –tras soltar eso como ánimo hacia el monarca, el magi se inclinó hacia el oficial con una mueca mucho más confundida que antes, y le susurró: -Dime que eso es por culpa del vino.

-Cómo lo sabes. –respondió al mismo volumen, dejando salir tras eso un suspiro. Eso era un sí. –Aunque no tomó tanto, en un rato se le pasará. Agradece que sólo esté saliendo su lado artístico.

-Estaba en lo viejuno, intentando transmutar lo malo, pero, ¿qué le pasa a la maldad ahora? Con lo que no la aguantaba, y ahora la frecuento, es como si se hubiera vuelto nociva. Me desquicia, me deshace… -los otros dos no podían dejar de mirarle como el loco que era en ese momento, sobre todo el oráculo, que tenía una expresión de completo trauma severo, levemente encogido hacia Ja'far, como buscando algún tipo de protección por su parte. –Y entonces, me pregunto; ¿por qué sigo yo conectado a esto? Me desconecté y me conecté al divino placer. Fue instantáneo y, -pausó, quedando en blanco unos segundos. -¡hala, a tomar vientos! –parecía que se le había atascado un poco la inspiración.

-No sé tú, pero esto promete. Voy a seguirle el juego, a ver cuánto más puede delirar. –le murmuró al albino con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se volvía a colocar recto, intentando recordar lo último que sí consiguió entender, aunque a duras penas… Algo de que él era fácil, o parecido a eso. Puso los brazos en jarra, dirigiendo su rojiza mirada hacia el monarca. -¿Ya has visto lo facilón que soy? –consiguió que los orbes dorados le observaran, acompañados de una sonrisa.

-Yo también soy facilón. –qué respuesta más tonta. Por supuesto que lo era, como que se le catalogaba de mujeriego. Aunque, más le valía ahora no hacer honor a ese título, o terminaría a veinte metros bajo tierra, tal vez más.

-Pero tú eres más necio. –le llamó tonto por toda la cara, mas el Rey no parecía enterarse.

-Ahora entiendo un poco eso de las anormalidades, todo está tan caóticamente disponible, y lo mejor que se puede hacer es desconectarse de lo que no se quiere y conectarse a lo mejor conocido. –vale, ahora sí, tanto Ja'far como Judal, pensaron que estaba seriamente afectado. Le había vuelto a cambiar de tema al oráculo, provocando que regresara a perderse mentalmente. El visir ya lo había decidido, cuando terminaran su "misión" escondería todo rastro de bebida con alcohol que hubiera en el Palacio.

-Ah… -intentó articular algo rápido para seguirle la corriente, pero ya era demasiada confusión.

-Me encantaría profundizar más, -volvió a mirar los ojos carmesí, y estos se abrieron un poco, mostrando un leve nerviosismo. -¿es verdad que eres fácil? –bien, al fin algo que el magi entendía y podía continuar enlazando.

-¿Es verdad que lo eres tú? –sabía la respuesta, pero quería que el adulto lo confirmara del todo, para aprovechar eso y tomar medidas con sus "admiradoras". Sin embargo, pensar eso no hizo más que empeorarle el humor, empezando a fruncir el ceño.

-Nademos en el lago de la facilidad. –y de nuevo saltó a otro tema. Su vocalización ahí había sido confusa de escuchar para el azabache.

-¿De la felicidad? –su entrecejo se arrugó más, él sólo buscaba un "sí" o un "no" a su pregunta, la cual parecía haber sido ignorada.

-De la felicidad-facilidad. –maldito demente. Judal ya estaba con ganas de meterle un sopapo, el Rey se estaba poniendo demasiado tonto e incomprensible.

-Pues sumérgete en el lago de la felicidad-facilidad, ya verás qué fácil te ahogas siendo feliz. –se puso de rodillas hacia él. Había alcanzado su límite, iba a tirarle de la alfombra al agua, o al menos esas eran sus intenciones. Pues en eso quedaron; intenciones. El albino le había llamado la atención con un carraspeo, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a volver a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, al igual que sus brazos, y con un mohín de enfado. Sólo quería que Sinbad se callara de una condenada vez, pero si se lo pedía, el monarca tomaría lo que dijera como nuevo tema original para su… ¿monólogo poético? Sólo le quedaba una solución.

-… Tan poco sentido el de una madrugada temprana. Si el que despierta a deshoras se encuentra con todo cerrado…

-Sshh. –Judal le chistó, consiguiendo su objetivo al fin; el Rey se había callado. Sin embargo, este le miraba tan sorprendido y… ¿dolido?

-Hey… No me hagas "sshh"…

-Sshh. –volvió a repetir, siendo consciente de que estaba haciendo sentir un poco mal al monarca, quien puso la misma mueca que un niño cuando acababa de ser regañado. Al ver que el magi oscuro no iba a responderle nada más, se dirigió entonces a su visir, indignado.

-¡¿Le has oído?! ¡Me ha hecho…!

-Sshh. –el oficial también. Con eso, tal parecía que el adulto había terminado por entender sus indirectas "directas" al ver cómo presionaba sus labios y echaba sus cejas hacia atrás, dejándose caer de cara a la alfombra y quedando tumbado boca abajo en ella. Y también deprimido.

-No sabéis reconocer el talento. –la gruesa tela hacía que su voz sonara chocada y algo graciosa.

-Tú no tienes talento. –el oráculo respondió sin utilizar ningún tipo de tono en especial. Ante eso, Sinbad levantó la cabeza.

-Sí lo tengo, acabas de verlo, y además, no eres el único que sabe cantar bonito aquí. -Judal dio un leve salto, sorprendido.

-¿Y cuándo demonios me has escuchado a mí cantar? -sin respuesta, ahora era Sinbad quien le ignoraba a propósito, abriendo el libro que se había terminado llevando con él. -¿Y desde cuándo lees? –le escuchó suspirar de forma placentera y tranquila.

-Desde que supe que estás em… -se llevó un sonoro manotazo en el cogote por parte de Ja'far, que le hizo enterrar la cara en la alfombra. Este se había acercado por detrás del magi para hacerlo.

-Desde que sabe que estás en otro nivel de poder. Tu magia ahora es más poderosa, supongo. Y no sé por qué, pero le dio por querer entenderla leyendo el libro de la historia de los magis. –esa había sido una muy buena mentira, aunque no estuviera acostumbrado a decirlas. Sólo faltaba que el experto en ellas se la creyera, y para su sorpresa, el oráculo parpadeó un par de veces sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes, dirigiendo luego su vista carmesí hacia el hombre de cabello lila, aún con la cara apoyada en la tela, y empezó a reírse. No pensó que el azabache fuera realmente tan inocente, pues no lo pareció en ninguno de sus encuentros pasados. ¿Se debería acaso a la confianza que les había tomado?

-¿En serio estás tratando de entender algo que está completamente fuera de tu alcance? Recuerda que soy un magi, y por lo tanto, mi magia nunca dejará de mejorar, y será cada vez más complicada como para que un humano corriente logre entenderla. –alardeó. El Rey levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-También es por eso que tengo que leerlo, quiero saber qué tan poderoso y magnífico podrá llegar a ser el niñ… -otro golpe más, exacto al anterior. Sólo que esta vez, Ja'far presionaba con fuerza su rostro contra la alfombra, acercándose con cara de pocos amigos a su oído, y susurrándole con tono molesto:

-Cierra la boca, Sin. ¿Se te ha olvidado que Judal todavía no sabe que le has fabricado una bomba a contrarreloj? –atisbó cómo levantaba la mano y formaba una "O" con sus dedos índice y pulgar, señal de que había entendido. Dejó de ejercer fuerza en su cabeza y volvió a su sitio. No se dio cuenta, pero el oráculo no le había mirado con buenos ojos al ser espectador de esa pequeña escena. Mientras, Sinbad levantaba la cabeza para continuar informándose sobre la gestación en magis, sus síntomas, los pros y los contras, y ya de paso, sobre las posibles habilidades y talentos innatos que podían manifestarse en el futuro bebé al ser alumbrado por un Magi de la Creación, mirando de reojo alguna que otra vez al que tenía al lado, por si se asomaba a cotillear el libro y tenía que apartarlo.

El ligero efecto de la bebida iba desapareciendo, y al haber sido una cantidad lo suficientemente moderada, a pesar de emborracharse un poco, no tendría que soportar dolores ni malestar.

-Judal, ¿crees que lleguemos a detener el envío antes de que llegue a Rakushou? –la velocidad a la que iba la alfombra no era lenta, pero tampoco suficiente. Estaba preocupado.

-No. –así de simple fue su respuesta.

-¿Y por qué demonios no haces que vaya más rápido? –al oficial le dio un tic en la ceja. ¿Acaso el chico estaba jugando o qué? Le sacaba de sus casillas.

-Estaba esperando a que alguno lo mencionara, así no podríais culparme de algo después.

-¿Culparte por qu…? –ni tiempo le dio al Rey a acabar su pregunta, pues la tela voladora había tomado una velocidad vertiginosa, casi tirándoles por sorpresa a él y a su visir. Aunque sí alcanzo a guardar el libro en uno de sus bolsillos, este tampoco era muy grande. Ambos tenían los cuerpos en el aire, prácticamente, de lo rápido que iba, consiguiendo agarrarse a duras penas con fuerza.

-¡SANTA MADRE DE SALOMÓN, NOS VAS A MATAR! –el sonido del aire romperse le taponaba los oídos, tanto a él como al monarca.

-¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO! –fue el turno de Sinbad para gritar como un poseso.

-¡Y LO QUE TE ENCANTA QUE LO ESTÉ! –se notaba que el oráculo estaba acostumbrado a ello, y que lo disfrutaba al cien. Sólo había que ver esa sonrisa de diversión.

Sorprendentemente, estuvieron sobre las tierras del Imperio Kou como una hora después, muy poco tiempo comparado con el que se solía tardar en una embarcación. El haber mejorado notablemente su magia también se reflejaba en su alfombra, ya que esta se había hecho bastante más rápida que antes. Veían desde arriba, ahora a una rapidez decente, que los botes ya habían desembarcado, y estaban vacíos de mercancía. Eso, únicamente, podía significar una cosa.

-La carta ya está en la capital… -el Rey no pudo evitar ponerse pálido al decirlo. ¿Y si Kouen ya la había recibido y leído? Ninguno sobreviviría.

-No importa, esto no termina hasta que sepamos de verdad si Kouen la ha leído. –se quedó mirando con sus ojos rojos los botes por unos segundos, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo. –Al final habrá que colarse en el Palacio.

-Esto ya se está poniendo más serio… Quién sabe a lo que nos enfrentaremos si nos descubren en el Palacio Imperial. –se le era imposible seguir ignorándolo; tenía miedo. Por primera vez, se sentía desnudo ante el "enemigo", aunque no de forma literal. Todo ocurría según como él lo planeaba siempre. Tan seguro de sí mismo, en ningún momento de su vida prescindió de segundos planes, teniendo en cuenta el máximo número de opciones que era capaz de ver, pero ahora… No tenía nada. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar. Últimamente, su cabeza no estaba donde debía estar, y conocía al causante. No era que culpara a Judal de su empeoramiento estratégico, ni mucho menos. Era sólo que jamás esperó que este pudiera quedar fecundado. Le impactó bastante, aunque, irónicamente, no fue eso lo que le terminó por aturdir, no. Fue el tremendo fallo que Ja'far cometió al haberle hecho caso de una forma tan ciega a Yunan. Eso fue lo que realmente no esperó, pues el albino era muy meticuloso y concienzudo con cualquier cosa. Pero ya nada se le podía hacer.

-¿Eres idiota? Ninguno de los dos va a entrar al Palacio, así no os arriesgáis a ser culpados por infiltración y espionaje. –al parecer, quien llevaba ahora las estrategias era el magi, como si hubiera cambiado de roles con el Rey.

-Me aterra decir esto porque sé lo que viene después, pero… -el oficial se agarró con fuerza de nuevo. –hay que llegar a Rakushou ya, acelera esta cosa. –una sonrisa ladeada fue lo que atisbó en el oráculo antes de empezar a volver a sentir la potente presión del aire por la velocidad extrema que había sido reanudada.

-¡Espe…! –distracción, una muy mala compañía. El monarca no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo. Sintió cómo su cuerpo era barrido de la alfombra, cayendo de ella. Su pecho dio un salto desagradable a causa de la sorpresa, mezclada con pánico, al verse cada vez más lejos y debajo del objeto mágico. Para su mala suerte, lo que tenía bajo su cuerpo ya no era agua, sino terreno rocoso. Una caída muy alta sobre rocas y piedras de gran tamaño, con bordes irregulares y afilados. Un dolor agudo le abrazó la pierna izquierda al mismo tiempo que su caída se frenaba en seco, sin embargo, era tal el daño que ni capaz de gritar fue. Se había quedado suspendido en el aire, de cabeza. Reaccionó rápido a pesar del dolor para esconder su entrepierna con el faldón, el cual se le había subido al estar al revés. La alfombra estaba detenida sobre él, habiendo sido atado en esa pierna por los hilos rojos de Ja'far, quedando este con medio cuerpo fuera de la tela. No era capaz de soportar por sí sólo su peso, por lo que tuvo que terminar cooperando con el oráculo, quien estaba a un lado suyo, exactamente en la misma postura y agarrando esos hilos de un poco más abajo para tirar de ellos lo máximo que pudiera, evitando también que el albino se viera arrastrado. Y lo mismo ocurriría si era este el que aflojaba, sería el azabache entonces el que caería. Lo peor era que la magia de levitación la había dominado sólo consigo mismo, por lo que no le serviría de nada con Sinbad. Y si la usaba, sería para recogerle él, cosa que tampoco funcionaría, pues ya era conocida su escasa fuerza y ambos terminarían cayendo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Sin! ¡¿Por qué demonios no te acostumbras a ponerte ropa interior?! –el visir gritó indignado, aunque no hubiera visto nada, en realidad. Que el Rey se tapara de esa forma en una situación así le había delatado la desnudez fácilmente.

-¡Qué desvergonzado! –era obvio que a Judal no podía importarle menos, usando así ese gracioso sarcasmo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Pero si tú tampoco llevas! –se defendió del magi, tratando de distraer y soportar el dolor de su pierna. Los hilos se la atrapaban demasiado fuerte, pero si no era así, terminaría resbalando. Su argumento puso completamente rojo al oráculo, tanto de vergüenza como de rabia.

-¡A que suelto! –amenazó con dejarle caer, a lo que los otros dos se pusieron, en exceso, más nerviosos.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! –vocalizó de manera rápida debido al terror que eso le había provocado. Sabía que Judal no tendría ningún reparo en soltar si se enojaba, por mucho que este le amara. -¡No lo dije en serio! ¡Si yo te quiero! –no tenía casi argumentos para enmendar su ofensa.

Hubo algo de lo que el magi no se había percatado hasta ese momento, y le hizo bastante gracia.

-Y sin contenedores metálicos, eh. –sonrió radiante, aunque se estuviera burlando. Ante eso, atisbó el rukh de Ja'far alterarse a niveles catastróficos.

-¡¿Encima sin tus contenedores?! ¡¿Sabes que si los tuvieras podrías haberte salvado tú solito?! –tampoco lo había notado, hasta ahora. -¡Ni Judal ni yo podemos dejar de tirar de ti, y tu peso supera nuestras fuerzas y no nos deja intentar nada para subirte! ¡¿Cómo piensas salir de esta ahora, genio?! -el Rey le respondió con una mueca escocida, pues tenía razón. -¡Y encima, la condenada carta ya estará en el Palacio Imperial! –estaban muertos.

-¡Pero de eso yo no tengo la culpa! –no estaba enfadado, ni mucho menos, sino tenso y algo asustado. -¡¿Quién fue el que la escribió y la envió?!

-¡Si no hubieras dejado entrar a Yunan no lo habría hecho! –el magi oscuro les miraba repetidamente de forma intercalada cuando cada uno hablaba.

-¡Si no hubiera sido una situación extrema no le habría dejado entrar! –era consciente de que el magi de La Gran Falla podía llegar a ser problemático a veces, pero sin malas intenciones.

-¡No habríamos pasado por una situación extrema si hubieras estado más atento! –el albino ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Si no estuvieras todo el rato cubriéndome de papeles lo habría estado!

-Pff… -el oráculo se estaba divirtiendo con la escena.

-¡No habría escrito la estúpida carta si le hubieras prohibido los bollos! –ahí iba de nuevo.

-¿Qué? –ahora el azabache estaba confuso, observando a Ja'far, aunque sin borrar su mueca divertida. Este le ignoró, o no pareció oírle.

-¡Se los habría prohibido si Yamuraiha me hubiera informado de que existía un libro así para poder leerlo y saberlo de antemano! –era cierto, él lo había visto múltiples veces por ahí tirado, pero nunca supo de qué trataba, por lo que no se acercó tampoco. -¡Y sigo pensando que eres tan culpable como todos por haberle hecho caso a Yunan!

-¡Maldita sea, Sinbad! ¡No habría pasado si tú no hubieras dejado a Judal preñado!

Se hizo el silencio.

El mencionado giró su cabeza, con una expresión arrugada y mucho más confusa, con una sonrisa tensa, hacia el oficial. Pensó que también a él se le había ido la olla.

-… ¿Eh? –era definitivo para él, tanto trabajo debía de haber afectado al visir. Pero… si lo pensaba detenidamente, su repentino malestar, sus mareos, el comportamiento del resto, y cómo no, su pasada muerte empezaba a cobrar sentido. Y el silencio del monarca y la expresión culpable del albino eran más que obvias para entenderlo. ¿Y si se equivocó al asegurarle eso al Rey en el pasillo y realmente los magis, aunque fueran varones, podían…?

-Ay, no… -Sinbad notó cómo el rostro del magi, que ahora le miraba desde arriba, cambiaba a uno de sorpresa y leve terror.- Judal. –su llamada no fue respondida, sólo una mirada abierta y desencajada como jamás había visto aún en el oráculo.

La alfombra comenzó a descender para suerte del Rey, pudiendo llegar así al suelo sin tener que estrellarse. En cuanto la tela estuvo a menos de un metro de la superficie rocosa, Sinbad terminó sentado mientras Judal soltaba los hilos y Ja'far los desataba después de su pierna y los guardaba. El oráculo bajó por el lado contrario al del albino, y este se apresuró a hacer lo mismo, pero para acercarse a revisar la extremidad dañada del monarca.

-Lo… lo siento… yo no quería… Fue un accidente… -estaba bastante afectado por ambas cosas; por haberle hecho daño al hombre de cabello lila y por haber gritado lo que menos debía.

-No importa, no es nada, y… -suspiró. –en algún momento lo sabría. –observó, confundido, al magi caminar hacia el otro lado, de espaldas a ellos y alejándose. –Judal, ¿a dónde vas? –estaba muy preocupado, y más cuando el oráculo continuó andando en silencio, sin voltearse. -Judal. –continuó llamándole, pero este no se detenía ni para mirarle. –Espera… ¡Ah! –en cuanto apoyó la pierna para levantarse, el dolor en ella se intensificó, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo. Aquel sonoro quejido pareció detener los pasos del muchacho, pero sin girarse aún.

-Está rota. –Ja'far ya no podía sentirse peor.

-Da igual. –su mueca adolorida no era realmente tensa, por lo que se daba a entender que no era un dolor tan fuerte. Le habían pasado cosas peores que esa. Volvió a mirar al azabache, más concretamente, su trenza, pues esta tapaba su espalda. –Judal, perdón, yo…

-¿Perdón?... –murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que se le escuchara un poco. -¿Perdón por qué, Sinbad? ¿Por mentirme en la cara? ¿Por ocultarme lo que te sale de los cojones? –se giró bruscamente, encarándole desde su posición, mas con la mirada oculta por su cabello. -¿Perdón por implantarme un engendro por culpa de tu violación? –miró al pecoso por unos momentos. –Seguro que todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo. –todo lo que estaba diciendo con esa voz ronca estaba dañando el corazón del Rey. Eso de lo que se acababa de enterar no podía ser que fuera a causa de la última vez que mantuvieron relaciones, pues ni siquiera podía haber dado tiempo para concebir aún, y sólo lo hicieron dos veces. Por la fuerza, tuvo que ocurrir en la primera, en la que ni él mismo sabía del todo lo que estaba haciendo.

El oficial observó, desencajado, al monarca, no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

-… ¿Violación?

-No ocurrió así, te estás equivocando. –le estaba doliendo, y mucho, que realmente lo pensara.

-¡¿Me equivoco al decir que ni siquiera lo supe hasta casi la noche del día siguiente?! ¡¿Me equivoco al decir que no tenía razonamiento en ese momento?! ¡¿Me equivoco al decir que lo hiciste aun sabiendo que yo no era consciente?! –estaba tremendamente alterado y respiraba con fuerza.

Unos silenciosos segundos pasaron.

Ja'far casi rezaba para que el Rey respondiera un "sí".

-No. –al albino se le resquebrajó el sueño al escucharlo.

-Entonces… sí le… -sabía que era muy lujurioso, pero no que llegaría a tal punto. -¿Có… cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así, Sin?

-Es cierto que no se equivoca, pero no fue violación. Me lo permitió. –intentó explicar, en vano.

-¡Estaba ebrio, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar mi nombre! ¡¿Así es la forma en la que obtienes sexo con mujeres?! ¡¿Invitándolas a tus fiestas, esperando a que se embriaguen y no sean capaces de oponerse para aprovecharte después?! ¡A saber a cuántas más has dejado preñadas!

-¡Nunca he hecho algo como eso!

-¡¿Y si yo no hubiera querido que pasara?! ¡¿Tendría que haberte matado?! -un silencio más duro que el anterior, sólo el ligero sonido de la brisa acariciando el valle rocoso, más el inaudible ruido de la gran grieta que acababa de formarse en el alma y corazón de Sinbad. Jamás había experimentado un dolor similar. El magi caminó de nuevo, esta vez hacia ellos. Más concretamente, hacia la alfombra, y subió a ella. –Vamos a por esa puta carta. –los otros dos pudieron notarlo, su voz temblaba. Esperó a que el albino ayudara al Rey a subir, acto que no tardó mucho en realizarse.

Volvieron a elevarse y a avanzar velozmente, esta vez con mayor precaución, en silencio.

Ja'far no se atrevía siquiera a mover un músculo. Estaba viendo el, ahora pésimo, estado del Rey, tan similar a cuando le despertó en su despacho, pero ligeramente peor.

Ya no era la pierna lo que le molestaba, sino esa indescriptible y gran herida emocional que le provocaba dolor en el pecho y náuseas depresivas. Se había hundido. Engendro… ¿así era como Judal veía a su propio hijo? Y lo que había dicho… ¿significaba que se arrepentía de lo que hicieron, de lo poco que habían vivido, pero que fue sentido con el corazón? ¿Que se arrepentía de tener ese sentimiento de amor… a causa de un bebé? ¿Tanto odiaba Judal a uno, incluso si era suyo? Solían decir que un niño siempre mejoraba las relaciones, pero pareció tener el efecto contrario con ellos, al menos, por parte del oráculo, pues él no sólo aumentó su felicidad, sino que se sintió mucho más cercano al magi oscuro, si es que era posible. Su amor por él se había intensificado al saber que estaba en camino un hijo suyo, puesto que el chico iba a darle el milagro gratuitamente, pero… Ahora todo estaba en interrogante, una interrogante muy peligrosa. No podía sentirse más atemorizado, temiendo que al azabache se le ocurriera realizar alguna tontería grave que pudiera hacerle daño a ambos, tanto a él como al niño que tenía en su interior. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con él, en privado, antes de que pasara algo de lo que realmente se arrepintiera.

Con la pausa que habían hecho para ayudar al Rey, posiblemente Kouen ya tuviera en sus manos el mensaje, pero ya no podían dar marcha atrás. Aún quedaba la opción de que no la hubiera leído.

-Ya no será necesario esconderse. Le pediremos a Kouen que utilice a Phenex. Si no ha leído la carta en ese entonces, la buscaré y la quemaré. –su tono no era para nada molesto, sin embargo, lo extraño era que se estaba dirigiendo al albino.

-Bien… -se sentía tan incómodo. Entendía que era una buena idea si el Primer Príncipe aceptaba sanar a Sinbad, pero tendrían que ponerle una excusa sobre su presencia. Ya pensaría en ella. El problema sería qué haría Judal. Una vez allí, posiblemente quisiera quedarse tras lo ocurrido, y la presencia de Al-Thamen ya era casi nula. Aunque el pelirrojo no les informó de nada aún, y este les dijo que no le dejaran salir de Sindria hasta que lo hiciera.

A Sinbad no le agradó nada esa idea. Tener que depender de Kouen de esa manera… ¿y dónde quedaba su orgullo? Ah… parecía que tendría que prescindir de él un rato. En ese momento, lo único que necesitaba sanar era esa herida que el rechazo del oráculo le había provocado. Lo pensó por un momento… Ahora sabía perfectamente cómo Judal se había estado sintiendo durante más de diez años, y eso que no era a él a quien rechazaba, sino al niño en su vientre. Si ese rechazo indirecto ya le era doloroso, el rechazo directo que el magi debió sentir por su culpa debió ser... Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. No le extrañaba que estuviera tan sumergido en la oscuridad, en la corrupción. Era tan insoportable, como si le desgarraran por dentro. Desde que reanudaron el viaje, este no le había mirado ni una sola vez.

En cuanto descendieron hacia las puertas del Palacio Imperial, dos soldados tomaron pose defensiva, mas volvieron tranquilos a su puesto tras reconocer a su magi. Le tenían cierto respeto, más por temor que otra cosa. Se extrañaron cuando la alfombra descendió al suelo y vieron al Rey de Sindria y a su visir, dejando que fuera el oráculo se levantara.

Observaron cómo entraba a sus anchas y le veían desaparecer al girar la esquina de la entrada que vigilaban los soldados.

-Sin… -Ja'far continuaba sin poder sacarse la culpabilidad de encima, viendo al monarca en la misma postura desde hacía más de veinte minutos, tiempo que pasó desde el incidente, apoyando el codo en la rodilla de su pierna sana, que estaba doblada, y tapándose los ojos con la mano, por debajo del flequillo lila. Se veía perfectamente que estaba hecho polvo. Este no le respondió inmediatamente, lo que le hizo aumentar su malestar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Ja'far? Si le pierdo, yo no... -el peso en su garganta apenas le dejaba hablar con tono normal.

-Judal es muy difícil, te has puesto un objetivo demasiado complicado. Era obvio que ibas a salir dañado de esto. -pausó. -Tienes una relación muy tóxica, Sin, pero... -recordó cuando el magi se quedó dormido en el despacho, cuando tuvo esa pesadilla. -Creo que puede ser la única persona capaz de detener el avance de tu "maldición" sólo con su presencia. Es como un arma de doble filo. -con aquello le hizo sonreír levemente.

-Lo es.

-Aún me cuesta creerlo, pero él te quiere, Sinbad. Siempre lo ha hecho, no soy tan despistado como tú como para no darme cuenta. -le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Que Judal es impulsivo? Sí, lo es. Pero eso no significa que no sea lo suficientemente inteligente y que no te ame como para terminarlo todo por un niño, y más sabiendo que ya no se puede remediar. -le escuchó suspirar de forma pesada. -Y él no va a hacerse daño para deshacerse de él, aunque no lo supieras, toma muy en cuenta tus sentimientos.

-Espero que tengas razón. -el albino no continuó hablándole, por lo que levantó un poco la cabeza, encontrándole bastante tenso, con la mirada al frente. Fue entonces que se destapó los ojos por completo para saber la razón.

-¿Por qué está aquí, Rey Sinbad? -la voz profunda y seria de Kouen hizo aparición. Atisbó que el monarca de Sindria y su oficial estaban sobre una alfombra, posiblemente de Judal, lo que explicaba cómo habían llegado. Pero el magi oscuro no estaba con ellos. -¿Dónde está Judal?

-Entró en su busca, Príncipe Kouen. Necesitamos su ayuda. -Ja'far sabía perfectamente de qué modo tenía que tratar con la realeza. Con Sinbad no contaba, puesto que él, a pesar de convertirse en Rey, tenía sangre plebeya. Y los que descendían de sangre azul siempre eran algo complicados de tratar, aunque no se aplicaba tampoco al magi oscuro por muy difícil que el chico fuera, quien también nació como simple pueblerino. -En nuestro viaje tuvimos un ligero percance del que mi Rey no salió ileso, su pierna izquierda acabó por romperse. Debido a la cercanía entre naciones, Judal consideró dirigirnos hasta aquí y no pudimos oponernos a su temperamento. De verdad, sentimos las molestias. -Sinbad estaba demasiado perdido y con el orgullo por los suelos como para responder él mismo.

-No importa. -cerró los ojos por un momento, como pensándoselo. Sabía que no estaba siendo fácil para ese Rey aceptar su situación de debilidad frente a él, dejando su vanidad Real a un lado. -Nos ayudaron a terminar con la organización, sería una grosería por mi parte, y por la del Imperio en general, no devolver el favor. Sin embargo, no es algo a lo que deban acostumbrarse. -avisó, sin abandonar su deje de seriedad. Desenvainó su espada y la posó sobre la pierna izquierda de Sinbad, quien le miraba también con seriedad. Una seriedad extrañamente mezclada con agradecimiento. Un fénix luminoso, de un tamaño no muy grande, abrazó la extremidad del monarca, comenzando a curar su interior; el hueso que había sido partido. Poco menos de un minuto hizo falta para que estuviera en perfecto estado, volviendo a envainarla en su sitio. Se dio la vuelta, volviendo a entrar por el gran portón, y se detuvo. -Acompáñenme, por favor. Hay asuntos que discutir. -su voz sonara igual que normalmente, pero el Rey y su visir no pudieron evitar tragar duro. Se levantaron y le siguieron al interior, no sin que el Primer Príncipe le ordenara a uno de los dos guardias de la entrada recoger la alfombra y llevarla al cuarto del magi oscuro. Que por cierto, ninguno de los "cómplices" sabía dónde se había metido. Tal vez, hubiera encontrado la carta, aunque no sabían si deshacerse de ella ya servía de algo. Kouen les había dicho que había asuntos que tratar, pero no cuáles. Igualmente, no parecía molesto, por lo que terminaron por pensar que no había revisado en correo aún. Y si el magi había encontrado el mensaje antes que al pelirrojo, que era lo que parecía, explicaba el por qué tardaba.

No fue hasta que llegaron al gran salón de recibimiento que comenzaron, con Kouen sentado en la silla imperial, de frente a los visitantes.

-Que hubieran hecho presencia en el Imperio Kou me ha sido realmente una ventaja. Exactamente hoy tenía planeado enviar un mensaje al Reino de Sindria, pero ya que su Rey está aquí, no me será necesario.

-Podría decirse que ha sido un golpe de suerte. -Sinbad respondió con una sonrisa culta.

-Me pareció ver un ligero cansancio en usted, Rey Sinbad, y tengo la impresión de que pudo ser por la característica mala actitud y comportamiento de mi magi. Espero que no le haya causado demasiados problemas en toda su estadía allí, tanto antes como después de la derrota de la organización.

-No se preocupe por trivialidades, Príncipe. -en el fondo, escuchar a Kouen referirse a Judal como "su magi" le había molestado.

-Como anteriormente he dicho, tenía planeado informar a Sindria a través de un mensaje en papel, pero no será necesario, puesto que puedo hacerlo ahora de forma directa. -pausó. -Los magos fugitivos de Al-Thamen aún no fueron encontrados, sin embargo, tenemos a varias tropas tras ellos. Sin rukh negro del que poder apoderarse sólo es cuestión de tiempo de que caigan. Razón suficiente para que Judal regresara de inmediato a donde pertenece; el Imperio Kou. -el Rey se puso demasiado serio al oírlo, y Ja'far no pudo hacer más que tensarse. -Es como usted ha dicho; un golpe de suerte. -pues entonces, el más adulto ya no era el afortunado. -La noche no tardará en caer, permítanme ofrecerles hospedaje hasta mañana. Dispondrán de una embarcación Imperial para regresar al Reino de Sindria. -tanto Sinbad como el oficial desviaron furtivamente sus miradas hacia una de las entradas sin puerta que se situaban tras la silla de Kouen, viendo en una de ellas al azabache, quien también les miraba. Este dejó caer de su mano lo que parecía ser ceniza. Captaron rápido lo que significaba; había destruido la carta. Le vieron sacudir sus manos para limpiarlas y entrar al salón en donde estaban. El oráculo caminó hasta ellos, deteniéndose al lado del pelirrojo y apoyando el codo en el respaldo de la silla al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su cuerpo. Kouen le miró de reojo, con un ligera sonrisa. -Con que aquí estás. -a Sinbad no le pareció gracioso.

-¿Y dónde demonios quieres que esté? -parecía molesto, bastante. Y los dos visitantes sabían la razón, mas para Kouen esa siempre había sido la actitud del magi, por lo que no se extrañó.

-Ya me han informado la razón de su presencia aquí, así que no es necesario que lo hagas también. -era por si el oráculo pensaba dar explicaciones.

-Igual, depende de si me da la gana o no decirte algo. -había algo en esa terrible actitud que al monarca le agradaba, y era que ni siquiera el Primer Príncipe se podía proteger de ella.

-Judal, -el pelirrojo le llamó la atención, agravando más su tono. -voy a preguntarte algo, y no me importa si hay alguien más delante. Y quiero que seas sincero por una vez en tu vida. -esa manera de hablar no le gustó nada a Sinbad, quien frunció un poco el ceño, esperando a que Kouen dijera lo que tenía que decir. -¿Quién mató en realidad a la Emperatriz Gyokuen? -aquello sobre saltó a los dos que tenía enfrente, sobre todo al Rey. No entendía esa pregunta, si el mismo Judal estuvo en todo momento con ellos, e incluso sintió el momento en el que ella fue asesinada y lo corroboró delante de ellos, dando por hecho que fue Hakuryuu. Lo que era lógico, pues él no les acompañó para sacarle del apuro en el que se metió. Para sorpresa de todos, exceptuando al Primer Príncipe, el magi comenzó a reír de esa forma irritante que anteriormente tenía.

-¿No me digas que piensas que fui yo? ¿Cómo pude hacerlo si estaban a punto de matarme también?

-Es obvio que fue Hakuryuu quien acabó con su vida, sin embargo... -eso hizo tensarse a los presentes. -¿Fuiste tú quien empujó a Hakuryuu para caer en la depravación y que hiciera el trabajo sucio por ti?

 _-¡¿Qué?!_ -Sinbad no podía creerlo. Siempre supo que el candidato favorito de Judal en Kou era Hakuryuu, pero nunca llegó a pensar que sería capaz de condenarle de tal forma, de usarle para beneficio propio. Aunque, ni siquiera sabía por qué no lo había visto venir, si conocía a la perfección cómo era el magi oscuro.

-Sí, lo hice, pero no me arrepiento. Os he hecho un favor. -al decir eso, el pelirrojo le miró curioso, dándole cabida a que continuara. -Gyokuen dejó entrar a la organización porque ella misma era su líder, a parte de ser también la magi traidora de Alma Toran, Arba. -ahora sí, todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, y eso confundió al azabache. -¿Me decís de verdad que no lo sabíais? Por favor, si después de que el enano explicara toda la historia era jodidamente obvio. -Kouen dio un ligero suspiro.

-Bien, no discutiremos más el tema por hoy. No has cometido realmente ningún delito en contra del Imperio, por lo que no se te puede decir nada. Pero Hakuryuu ya no va a volver como antes, Judal. Y eso me hace sentirme muy enfadado contigo. Tienes suerte de ser mi magi, porque si no, no hubiera dudado en hacerte pagar por hundir en la corrupción a alguien de mi familia. -eso pareció molestar en exceso al oráculo, que chascó la lengua. Este se alejó de la silla imperial y caminó enérgico hasta la salida, lado contrario por el que había entrado y que estaba tras Sinbad y Ja'far. Antes de llegar a la mitad del salón, en donde ambos se encontraban, su equilibrio falló, tambaleándose, y alertando de sobremanera a los otros tres, sobre todo a Kouen, quien no veía normal que a un magi le ocurriera algo así. El Rey reaccionó rápido para sostenerle de forma leve, sin llamar mucho la atención, mas el oráculo pronto le empujó de forma violenta, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo. -Cuida ese respeto, Judal. -este le miró con un ligero deje de odio.

-El puto respeto me lo paso por donde no brilla el sol. -escupió rabioso. Terminó de atravesar la estancia para salir irritado de allí.

-Desde luego... Más terco y no nace. -el príncipe se permitió soltar el comentario. -No se lo tome en cuenta, Rey Sinbad.

-No lo hago. -como que el único culpable de que el chico estuviera así era él. Observó a Kouen levantarse y caminar hacia ellos.

-Se le será asignada a su oficial una habitación. Usted ya sabe cuál es la suya, ya estuvo aquí una vez. -miró al albino, que estaba algo tenso. -Acompáñeme, le llevaré hasta el servicio del Imperio, ellos se encargarán de darle un cuarto. -el oficial no pudo evitar mirar con un deje de preocupación a su Rey, pero este pronto consiguió devolverle la confianza con una sonrisa.

En cuanto ambos desaparecieron se puso un objetivo; buscaría a Judal para hablar con él muy seriamente. Ese empujón que le había propinado no era una buena señal. No quería que el magi oscuro se sintiera así. No quería que le odiara, no de nuevo. Ya no soportaría como antes que lo hiciera. Buscó por los múltiples patios y pasillos. Ni rastro. Continuó caminando por varios más hasta que se detuvo a suspirar de forma pesada. Se presionó el puente de la nariz, el peso en su garganta no desaparecía, y la incomodidad en su pecho tampoco. Giró un poco la cabeza para observar el patio interior que tenía al lado, atisbando una trenza caer al lado del tronco de un árbol. Le había encontrado. No tardó en salir, viendo al oráculo, acurrucado de lado, en una de las ramas. Se acercó.

-Judal. -probó a llamarle. Sin respuesta. Le estaba ignorando, haciéndole el vacío. Exactamente como la última vez que se quedó en Kou y fue a hablar con él tras lo ocurrido en Balbadd. Sólo que esta vez, los motivos eran distintos. Supiró una vez más, de manera ronca, y se sentó al pie del tronco, apoyando la cabeza en este. -Ya no sé qué hacer, no puedo enmendar mi error. Yo... no creí que algo así pudiera pasar. Te he obligado inconscientemente a acoger un bebé que no quieres tener. Entenderé si me abandonas y me empiezas a detestar de nuevo. Sólo espero que... algún día puedas perdonarm...

-Cállate. -y Sinbad obedeció, dejando su cabeza caer ligeramente hacia abajo. Ahora sabía lo que sentían las mujeres con las que estuvo cuando cortaba relación con ellas, y no era para nada agradable. Notó un poco de frío al mismo tiempo que parecía que la luz del sol se había apagado. Levantó la mirada, encontando al oráculo delante. -Mira, Sinbad. Es cierto que estoy cabreado, muy cabreado. Pero no es por la estúpida razón del crío, sino porque me lo intentaste ocultar. -aquello abrió una luz en el mundo del Rey, volviendo a hacer brillar sus ojos dorados. -Todo el mundo lo sabía, y yo era el único imbécil ignorante. Odio ser el último en enterarse de las cosas. Y en cuanto al crío... -suspiró ronco. -Me impactó demasiado, esperaba menos que tú que pudiera pasar. Me traumaticé, y creo que aún sigo estándolo. Pero, -sonrió de lado. -prefiero ser yo quien tenga un bicho tuyo si así dejas de recurrir a putas. -vio cómo el monarca volvía a apoyar la cabeza en el árbol, en dirección hacia el cielo que se oscurecía lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-No sabes cómo me alegra oír... ¡Agh! -recibió una patada en el muslo.

-Que te haya dicho el por qué de mi enfado no significa que deje de estarlo, idiota. Y podría sumarle a eso que por tú culpa mi bonito abdomen terminará hecho una sandía, pero no lo hago porque me das pena. Agradécelo.

Y Sinbad lo agradecía a un nivel inimaginable. Era exactamente como Ja'far había dicho. Judal, realmente, nunca rechazó a ese niño, y estaba dispuesto a tenerlo. Y no sólo eso, sino que no había dejado de amarle a pesar del enfado, el cual se le terminaría pasando.

Sinbad ya no podía ser más feliz.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Todo lo bonito siempre tiene sus momentos de drama, ¿no? xD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Estoy confuso y no sé por qué(?)**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Adiós.**

Ah... En verdad, Sinbad había conseguido cabrearle. Pero se sintió tan mal al mismo tiempo, pues este se estuvo torturando al pensar que ya no le quería y que iba a abandonarle. Se equivocó. No sería capaz de hacerlo después de todo. Si ya se sentía incómodo y con malestar cuando el Rey le dejaba solo para trabajar en su despacho, aunque fuera sólo por un par de horas, no imaginaba si estuviera solo de forma permanente otra vez. Se volvería loco ahora que se había vuelto mucho más dependiente, emocionalmente, de él. Cuando estuvieron a medio camino de Rakushou, en ese valle, realmente no sintió lo que estaba diciendo. El miedo se apoderó de él en ese momento. Un niño... No le agradaban. En realidad, no le agradaba casi nada que no fueran los alimentos dulces y Sinbad. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que los magis varones pudieran acoger un bebé en su cuerpo, ni siquiera lo pensó tampoco con las magis mujeres. Ahora se sentía tan estúpido al recordar que había bromeado con ello antes, asegurando que era imposible. Dijo tantas estupideces que no pensaba... y con ellas le había hecho daño al Rey. Mucho daño. No le importaba demasiado hacérselo físicamente, siempre y cuando no se pasara de bruto. Además de que el monarca era resistente. Pero de forma emocional... eso sí le dejaba un enorme cargo de conciencia. Sinbad era su centro, y si le rompía por dentro... De igual forma, no consideraba un error lo que habían hecho, pero su descontrolado comportamiento anterior le hizo entender al adulto lo contrario. Es más, aunque le costara horrores admitirlo, tampoco consideraba un fallo a ese crío que comenzaba a formarse dentro de él. Mas no significaba que estuviera bien con ello. Seguía excesivamente traumatizado todavía. Aunque no por el niño, sino por cómo demonios haría para sacarlo de ahí cuando llegara el momento. Eso era lo que le aterraba. Pues en realidad, ser la madre... ¿Madre? ¿Padre? O lo que fuera, del hijo de Sinbad era como... un sueño. Eso parecía. Tan irreal y afortunado. Bueno, afortunado lo tomaba un poco en duda, pero irreal sí. Recordó que el Rey se había llevado con él el libro de los magis. Vaya, ahora tendría que acompañarle en sus lecturas si quería ponerse al día de lo que estaba pasando y lo que terminaría por pasar. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Aún no lo asimilaba. Su reciente apetito y sus mareos cobraban todo el sentido. Al menos no se estaba muriendo otra vez. Y pensando en ello, tendría que leer también para saber cómo es que terminó yéndose al otro barrio, porque estaba seguro de que ese embarazo tenía algo que ver. Estaba en una situación tan confusa. Trató de no darle más vueltas, ya resolvería sus dudas más tarde con ese libro. Volvió a la realidad, deteniéndose en seco en el pasillo. Mirando al frente con una expresión seria. La persona que tenía delante le miraba del mismo modo.

Pasaron unos silenciosos segundos.

-Es hora de que cumplas tu promesa. -aquello hizo sonreír de lado al magi.

-¡Je! Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu~. Mi querido Hakuryuu. -canturreó, acercándose con ritmo. Al joven príncipe no le agradó nada esa actitud, por lo que endureció su rostro. -Dime, ¿me echaste de menos?

-Déjate de juegos, Judal. Sabes que nunca hubiera recurrido a ti.

-Pero lo hiciste. -le señaló con el dedo índice al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante con una sonrisa. -Hay algo que me ha sorprendido, ¿cómo conseguiste cargarte tú solito a la arpía?

-No es de tu incumbencia. -respondió seco.

-Hah... -el oráculo se enderezó, colocando los brazos en su cintura y poniendo una mueca torcida con un falso puchero. -Qué malo.

-Termina de unirte a mí, Judal. Aunque no me agrade tenerte al lado, necesito tu poder por completo.

-No. -Hakuryuu abrió sus ojos celestes de sobremanera.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Yo ya hice mi parte, prometiste cumplir la tuya si lo hacía!

-Qué ingenuo. -consiguió echar la cabeza, ligeramente, hacia atrás al notar el aire romperse. El Cuarto Príncipe le estaba apuntando al cuello con su enorme lanza, por debajo del mentón. Su expresión volvió a ser seria e intimidante. -Lo que decía; eres un ingenuo. -ni siquiera el tener la hoja afilada del arma a menos de un centímetro de su piel le amedrentaba, y esta le pinchaba levemente cuando abría la boca para hablar. Hakuryuu terminó dejando caer su seriedad, cambiándola por gran molestia, y chasqueando la lengua.

-Explícate. -ordenó, ronco.

-Lo has hecho mal. -pausó. -Y ya sabes lo que pienso de los Candidatos a Rey que fallan una prueba, sea cual sea.

-¿Que... lo he hecho mal? -no lo entendía. -¡Prometiste que si maldecía mi destino y mataba a Gyokuen te convertirías en mi magi y me seguirías como tu Rey!

-Te equivocas. Tú me buscaste para acabar con la arpía. Te dije; si decides maldecir tu destino, puedo darte una mano. Ayudarte para deshacerte de ella cuando llegara el momento. Ese fue nuestro único trato. -la lanza se fue alejando despacio de su cuello. Su portador parecía haber recibido un duro golpe emocional, pues se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo. Judal se acercó un poco más. -Por si fuera poco, la mataste sin mí, prescindiste de mi poder. Se suponía que íbamos a hacerlo juntos. -caminó hasta quedar a su lado. Se agachó, mirando al frente y posando una mano en el hombro del otro. -Tus prisas por cumplir con tu venganza te han sacado del camino que te puse. Parecía que te importaba poco quedarte sin magi, preferiste satisfacer tus deseos de venganza antes que asegurarte de que el único magi que se ofreció a ti seguía con vida. -notó a Hakuryuu temblar, pero continuó hablando sin interesarle su estado. -Dime, ¿y si Al-Thamen me hubiera matado también? Tu magi a cambio de tus deseos contra tu madre. Me ofreciste a la organización por tan barato precio. -sonrió. -No me malinterpretes, pequeño Hakuryuu. No te guardo rencor, pero... -se levantó despacio, dejando de posar la mano en el otro. -Al final, maldeciste tu destino y caíste en la depravación para nada. Y créeme, yo ahí ya no tengo nada que ver. Ha sido culpa tuya. -sentenció, empezando a andar de nuevo y a alejarse, dejando al Cuarto Príncipe ahí. Sin embargo, se obligó a detenerse. El rukh se estaba alborotando.

No podía estarse por mucho tiempo más sin hacer nada. Era consciente de que tenía que darle su espacio al magi oscuro para que se desenfadara con él, pero se le hacía muy difícil no estar a su lado cuando se irritaba o estaba triste. Quería estar en sus malos momentos también. Si no lo hacía, sentía que le estaba dejando sufrir solo, y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Aunque, estaba seguro de que si le molestaba otra vez, este le volvería a agredir, pero no le daba demasiada importancia a eso. El oráculo no era precisamente muy fuerte, al menos de forma física. De verdad que no podía continuar sentado al pie de ese árbol, justo donde Judal le había dejado. Tenía que buscarle, y así aprovecharía para pedirle que le enseñara su cuarto. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era la habitación del chico. Se levantó, mas en cuanto lo hizo, una potente explosión, cerca de donde se encontraba, se alzó por encima de los tejados del Palacio, destrozando parte de este. Todo su cuerpo sufrió un brusco cambio de temperatura al mismo tiempo que sintió su abdomen presionado, notando cómo su tráquea se había cerrado por unos segundos. Nadie en ese Palacio era lo suficientemente violento como para destruirlo de esa forma, a excepción de... No, no podía dejar que peleara. En su estado no debía usar magia, mucho menos para atacar o defender. Leyó que el magoi en un embarazo se reducía drásticamente, por lo que bastaban, mínimo cinco ataques mágicos para que se agotara. Sabía que Judal era resistente, pero si recibía algún mal golpe, aunque a él no le afectara demasiado, el niño podría...

Bien, acababa de llegar y alguien ya quería estropearle el resto del día, más bien, noche. Parecía que no había tenido suficiente con la discusión con Sinbad, no, señor. Consiguió detener un sorpresivo ataque de Hakuryuu al hacerlo chocar contra una esfera de magoi que había conseguido reunir con sus manos y lanzar a tiempo. Pero la colisión había destrozado todo el lugar, abriendo el techo y derrumbando las paredes, dejando sólo escombros y polvo. Ya no sabía quién era más infantil, si el Cuarto Príncipe por haber empezado a hacer berrinche, o él por responderle a la provocación de poder. Varios segundos después, la nube de polvo se disipó ligeramente, dejando salir de ella al otro muchacho a gran velocidad, vistiendo el equipo Djinn de Zagan, hacia él y apuntándole con la lanza de dos puntas, contenedor metálico de este, dispuesto a atravesarle. Ante un ataque como ese, normalmente le sobraba con un simple borg, pero no podía arriesgarse a que fuera roto. Algo en su interior le dijo que la mejor opción era sólo esquivarlo, y así lo hizo. Levitó rápido, casi formando un boquete en el suelo a causa de la presión del aire bajo sus pies. Hakuryuu ascendió hasta quedar delante de él, en silencio.

-Hoy no he venido nada contento, ¿y aun así piensas que es buena idea tocarme las pelotas, eh? -advirtió serio y con un deje de irritabilidad. -¿Olvidas la enorme desventaja que tienes si te enfrentas a un magi?

-¡Eres un traidor! -volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento, mas el oráculo ya lo había visto venir, por lo que no necesitó apenas esforzarse en esquivarlo.

-¡Jaja! Eso es lo que me dicen todos. -ese supuesto insulto le había subido el humor. Materializó rápido su báculo negro, tan imponente. Un arma mágica de una apariencia tan infernal como celestial que dejó en un leve shock al príncipe cuando lo vio. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para que este pensara en dejar las cosas como estaban. -Pero no es cierto. Aquí el único traidor eres tú, que pensabas dejar que tu compañero magi fuera asesinado sólo por satisfacer rápido tu venganza.

-¡Nunca debí fiarme de ti, eres igual que ella! -le comparó con Gyokuen. Mala decisión. Otra esfera de magoi fue lanzada, y esta colapsó por sorpresa contra su cuerpo, enviándole velozmente al suelo. No llegó a estrellarse, pues consiguió enderezarse a tiempo. Aunque debía admitirlo, para haber sido un simple ataque de magoi, resultó ser más dañino de lo que pensó. No por algo los magis se catalogaban en la cima de los seres más poderosos del mundo.

-Jamás en tu miserable vida vuelvas a compararme con esa mujer. -ahora sí, estaba seriamente cabreado. Esa verdadera mirada de odio y repulsión regresó a sus ojos carmesí después de mucho tiempo.

-¡Ja'far! -le encontró al doblar una de las esquinas de los pasillos junto con Kouen. Kougyoku también les acompañaba. La joven princesa no pudo ocultar su vergüenza y sonrojo al verle, desviando la mirada hacia un lado y tapando su boca con las mangas del vestido.

-¡Sin! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! -ante la pregunta, Sinbad no pudo evitar mirar al pelirrojo. Este ya se imaginaba quienes podían ser los causantes.

-Hakuryuu y Judal siempre han tenido sus roces, pero nunca había llegado a pasar algo como esto. -aquello hizo tensarse a los otros tres. -Vamos. -continuaron corriendo, cruzándose a Hakuei por el camino. Ella parecía llevar el mismo rumbo. Ni siquiera preguntó por la presencia del Rey de Sindria y de su visir, pues rápidamente supuso que estaban ahí por haber traído al magi oscuro. Kouen ya le había informado anteriormente de que era hora de que el oráculo regresara.

-¡Kouen! ¡Hakuryuu...!

-Lo sé, y seguro que sea por Judal. -no se detuvo, al igual que ninguno de ellos, sumándosele ahora la Tercera Princesa.

Los golpes, las explosiones y los sonidos chirriantes de la magia eran cada vez mucho más cercanos, hasta que llegaron al destrozo. Justo al mismo tiempo en el que ambas armas de cada uno de los chicos colisionaron entre ellas, formando una potente luz oscura al tocarse, enfrentándose en una especie de lucha de empuje. Tal fue la onda expansiva al hacerlo que tuvieron que agarrarse a lo que tuvieran a mano para no salir volando. Tanto furor rodeaba a ambos muchachos que el rukh negro de los dos era completamente visible, y este revoloteaba tan violento, tan brusco, alrededor de todo el sitio.

No supo por qué, pero se sentía agotado. ¿Cómo era posible? Jamás había experimentado cansancio en una pelea. Era un magi y podía obtener magoi de cualquier cosa viviente. Entonces, ¿cómo es que estaba tan fatigado? Apenas usó un par de ataques simples y magia de levitación. Ah, pero, ¿y si ese niño...? _-Y yo que pensaba que no ibas a ser tan molesto._ -ya tenía a alguien a quien parecerse, y no era él. Bien, tal vez no debió dejarse provocar y empezar a enfrentarse, pues no sería raro que la magia se le viera, considerablemente, reducida al tener dentro un crío tirando del magoi de su cuerpo. El magi notó las presencias, entre ellas, la de Sinbad, por lo que se le hizo imposible no desviar su mirada, de reojo, hacia él. Este trataba de sujetarse a una columna, que estaba partida a la mitad, y se tapaba el rostro con el brazo en alto debido al polvo y los trozos de escombros que la onda levantaba. No fue una buena decisión dejar de vigilar a Hakuryuu, aunque hubiera sido por un segundo. Este hizo un movimiento rápido, girando la lanza de forma circular y dirigiendo la hoja gruesa, pero afilada, hacia alguna zona más arriba del pecho del oráculo. La onda expansiva se detuvo.

Golpe certero.

El magi descendió de golpe y hacia un lado unos pocos metros a causa de la potencia del ataque, al mismo tiempo que el lazo blanco que sujetaba su trenza caía de manera lenta y ondulada, dejando su cabello suelto. A la vez también que el collarín dorado fue lanzado en la misma dirección en la que el azabache fue empujado, partido en dos, quedándose este con la cabeza agachada hacia el lado y ocultando con sus mechones negros casi toda su cara y pecho. Ninguno de los presentes podía salir de su ensimismamiento de horror, sobretodo el Rey, que sintió su corazón detenerse por completo. Escucharon una risa baja, pero melodiosa.

-¿Crees que puedes matarme con sólo rebanarme la garganta? -volvió a reír, esta vez más alto. -Observa bien, Hakuryuu. -levantó la cabeza, alzando levemente el mentón y dejando a la vista esa profunda cicatriz, que ni con ayuda del rukh pudo desaparecer. Nadie se esperaba que el oráculo del Imperio tuviera tal marca, pero si podían deducir a los responsables de ella. Hakuryuu le había hecho un corte a un lado de la mandíbula, y le escocía, pero no iba a hacerlo saber. -Ya me han cortado el cuello antes, y aun así sigo aquí. ¿Piensas que una segunda vez va a acabar conmigo? -su mirada abierta y con las pupilas contraídas era exacta a la de un psicópata descontrolado en ese momento. -¿Quieres cortarme la cabeza? -amplió mucho más esa sonrisa enfermiza. -¡Vamos! ¡¿A qué esperas?!

-¡Judal, basta! -el grito de Sinbad llamó la atención de todas las personas, desencajándolas por completo, pero el magi no pareció escucharle, y tampoco el Cuarto Príncipe.

Hakuryuu no tardó en lanzarse de nuevo con un grito de rabia. Rápidamente, el oráculo alzó su báculo, atrayendo al extremo de este, grandes y potentes rayos luminosos de electricidad, tan inarmónicos y agudos para el oído humano. Estos alborotaban el aire a su alrededor, moviendo con violencia su cabello negro en todas direcciones. La colocó en diagonal hacia abajo, aún siendo rodeada el arma por múltiples relámpagos, y delante de su cuerpo inclinado, esperando el momento estratégico. Sus pupilas negras se iluminaron de rojo justo al momento en el que el príncipe apretó su lanza, estando más cerca. Volvió a alzarlo, esta vez hacia delante, liberando con el movimiento toda la electricidad cargada hacia su rival. Sin embargo, este lo esquivó todo mientras seguía acercándose, ya demasiado. Pudo darse cuenta, se había vuelto más lento en comparación a cuando empezó, y sabía quién era el enano culpable. No le quedó otra al ver a Hakuryuu a menos de un metro. Le dio la vuelta a su báculo y lo utilizó como lanza, golpeándole con el otro extremo en el pecho al otro chico y disparándole a una gran velocidad, terminando este por estrellarse contra uno de los tejados, destrozándolo. Mas Hakuryuu se recuperó rápido y estuvo de nuevo delante de él en apenas unos segundos, atacando con movimientos simples, pero veloces, buscando clavarle una de las dos gruesas y afiladas puntas de su doble lanza. El oráculo esquivaba y bloqueaba con su báculo todos ellos, aunque por los pelos. El príncipe se había vuelto fuerte y él tenía sus habilidades reducidas.

-¡Hakuryuu, detén esto! ¡Ahora! -la expresión de Kouen sí que daba miedo, pero no pareció afectar al joven de cabello azul oscuro.

Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era hacer pagar al oráculo por lo que le había hecho. Estaba cegado. Observó por unos milisegundos que Judal se había distraído, mirando de reojo a alguien otra vez, aunque poco le importaba quién fuera. Le pilló desprevenido una vez más, rodeándole el cuerpo e inmovilizándole con ásperas ramas de grosor considerable.

-¡Hey! -el magi no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa y molestia.

-¡Hakuryuu! -su hermana estaba poniéndose nerviosa.

-¡Je! ¿Cambias de táctica? -Judal no podía mantenerse callado ni aun cuando ahora era él quien llevaba desventaja. Las ramas le presionaron casi de golpe, obligándole a soltar un quejido. Se dio cuenta segundos después de su estado. Esos trozos de madera le estaban presionando todo el cuerpo y haciéndole daño, incluido su vientre. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera cuando cayó en la cuenta. _-¡Mierda, el crío!_ -ya no sabía qué hacer. No iba a pedirle al Cuarto Príncipe que se detuviera, se le caería el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Pero... un momento... ¿estaba preocupado por el niño? Vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba de sí mismo.

Sinbad también se dio cuenta, y estaba igual de asustado que el magi, tal vez más. Su rostro lucía tan desesperado y aterrorizado que Kouen, al verlo, tuvo que sospechar que algo andaba mal, pues jamás había visto que el Rey de Sindria se dejara llevar de esa forma delante de otras autoridades. Incluso su visir parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

No tardó apenas un segundo en equiparse a Astaroth, pero Hakuei se le adelantó con Paimon. Ella voló veloz hacia el joven príncipe. Le tomó fuertemente del brazo en cuanto llegó, sobresaltándole.

-Hakuryuu, suéltale. -se veía tan dolida. -Por favor. -su hermano tembló, apretando la mandíbula con rabia. Muy en contra de su voluntad, liberó al oráculo haciendo regresar las ramas de madera.

-¡Fuera! -ambos hermanos dieron un ligero salto de sorpresa. Judal le había dicho eso a Hakuei, pues estaba dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el príncipe, dispuesto a continuar peleándose.

No lo consiguió. Ahora era Kouen quien le tenía agarrado, un poco fuerte para su gusto, también por el brazo, deteniéndole de golpe. El tirón le había provocado un ligero dolor en el hombro.

-Se acabó, Judal. -consiguió notar un ligero peso, dándose cuenta rápido de la razón. El magi oscuro no estaba haciendo uso completo de la levitación, dejándose sujetar levemente por él. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Igualmente, no iba a darle vueltas a algo tan irrelevante.

Maldito silencio. Estaba inundando todo el despacho del Primer Príncipe, y era incómodo. Demasiado incómodo. Habían dejado fuera de la habitación al Rey de Sindria y a su visir por ser una situación que sólo concernía al Imperio, aunque hubieran estado presentes en el incidente. Ambos chicos estaban sentados, cada uno en una silla, delante de la mesa, encontrándose Kouen al otro lado de esta, en la suya. Las dos princesas estaban de pie tras ellos, y allí había sido convocado Koumei también, a un lado del Primer Príncipe.

-Me cuesta creer que hayas sido tan imprudente, Hakuryuu. -este no cambió su mueca seria, aunque avergonzada. Estaba lleno de polvo, y de múltiples heridas y moratones de considerable tamaño. Justo al contrario que el magi, que lo único que tenía distinto era que su lazo había sido roto anteriormente, obligándose a portar ahora una coleta alta con un pasador que Kougyoku le había prestado al entrar al despacho, para que no se tropezara con su cabello. Y sin su collarín, que también había cedido al golpe y terminando por partirse, dejando a la vista esa marca en su cuello, que ahora parecía ser de poca importancia. No iba a preguntarle por ella por temor a incomodarle en exceso, pues estaba seguro de que había sido culpa de Al-Thamen, y no quería recordarle más esa condenada organización. Las piezas habían sido recogidas también por la princesa más joven. Aunque sí tenía todavía ese corte, no muy grande, en un lado de su mandíbula, exacto a la cicatriz de Hakuei, sólo que en diagonal. –Sabes perfectamente que Judal es un magi. Y posiblemente, con la derrota de Al-Thamen, el ser más poderoso en este mundo ahora mismo. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la insensatez intentar enfrentarle? –sin respuesta. –Has tenido suerte de que Judal se estuviera reprimiendo. Si hubiera ido en serio ya no estarías aquí. –en realidad, no se estuvo reprimiendo, simplemente no dispuso del magoi suficiente para cargárselo. –Parte del Palacio ha quedado muy dañada y destruida. ¿Te haces una idea de cuánto tiempo llevará repararla? Tendremos suerte si sólo se tarda unos meses. –pausó. -No sé cuáles hayan sido tus motivos para atacar a Judal, pero no me interesan. Lo único que espero es que esto no vuelva a repetirse. –miró al oráculo, que estaba de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza ladeada. –En cuanto a ti, creo que ya es hora de que empieces a madurar y a dejar de comportarte como un niño pequeño ante una provocación. Eres tan culpable como él. Si simplemente hubieras ignorado…

-¿Ignorarlo? ¡Estuvo a punto de golpearme! ¡¿Qué coño querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Que no me protegiera?! –se alteró. -¡No es mi culpa que se haya roto todo! –Kouen no dejaba de atravesarle los ojos con la mirada. Imponía bastante, y esa era una de las pocas cosas que le agradaban del pelirrojo.

-No digo que no te protegieras. Pero no debiste seguirle la corriente. Tienes que cambiar esa actitud impulsiva. Al-Thamen ya no está aquí para defenderla. –al escucharlo, el magi oscuro chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Como es culpa mía que yo sea así! –se burló con molestia. Se levantó y apoyó de un golpe sus manos en el escritorio, dejando caer la ondulada coleta hacia un lado por encima del hombro, y encarando muy de cerca al Primer Príncipe con una mueca extremadamente seria. –Escúchame bien, Kouen, -dijo su nombre con desplante. –a mí jamás se me enseñó nada. Y tampoco nadie hizo el esfuerzo por ello. Así que, ahora apechugáis con lo que soy y con cómo soy, os guste o no. –una lucha de intimidación, rojo carmesí contra rojo bermellón. Una batalla de miradas que el oráculo cortó al mismo tiempo que chasqueó de nuevo la lengua, con rabia. Se enderezó y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar con fuerza, dispuesto a salir de ahí.

-Judal… -Kougyoku no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él.

Observaban cómo el oráculo atravesaba la estancia, sobretodo Hakuryuu. Él, en realidad, nunca quiso matarle en ningún momento. Lo único que buscaba era desquitarse con él por lo que le había hecho, sin llegar a más. Tampoco había ido a cortarle la cabeza, pero sus palabras de provocación de habían hecho perder los nervios del todo.

Kouen frunció el ceño al verle caminar, pues tenía razón en lo que le había dicho. Nadie le enseñó lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y tampoco se preocuparon por hacerlo. Atisbó un movimiento extraño en él, lo que le hizo aumentar su atención. ¿Había tropezado con su cabello acaso? No lo creía, pues esa coleta estaba lo suficientemente alta como para no dejarlo arrastrar mucho. Pero entonces, no entendía la razón de ese… ¿tropiezo? Sin que ninguno de ellos se lo esperara, el magi se desplomó en el suelo, generando un sonido sordo al chocar contra este. Kouen se levantó de forma inmediata, al igual que Hakuryuu, casi tirando la silla hacia atrás. Corrió hacia él, y siendo imitado por Koumei, se arrodilló y enderezó levemente al oráculo, colocando una mano tras su nuca y otra en la espalda. A las princesas no se les hizo necesario moverse, pues el azabache había caído delante de ellas.

-Eh, Judal. –le llamó, viendo al oráculo consciente aún, pero por poco tiempo. Sus entrecerrados ojos carmesí parecían mirar un vacío delante de él, y sus párpados maquillados luchaban por no caer. Estos perdieron la batalla dos segundos después, cerrándose, y asustando mucho más a los presentes. ¿Qué demonios le acababa de pasar? No podía ser por Hakuryuu, apenas le había tocado un poco, y hasta hacía unos cuantos segundos estaba bien.

Pasó que se había alterado más de lo que debía hacerlo en su estado y había abusado de la magia. Aquello se convertiría en algo normal durante esos meses. No sería la última vez que le ocurriera lo mismo, no hasta que ese niño ya no estuviera en él, pero esto ellos no lo sabían, por lo que se alarmaron de sobremanera. No era común que un magi sufriera de algo así tan de repente.

-¡Judal! –la joven princesa estaba perdiendo al compostura, acercándose más de lo que ya estaba, y con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

Ese grito proveniente del interior del despacho consiguió sorprenderle, provocando que dejara de apoyarse en la pared. Miró a Ja'far con un deje de preocupación, obteniendo como respuesta el mismo gesto. Era lo que se temía; el magi había terminado cediendo al agotamiento. Le importó poco estar en territorio rival, pues no se lo pensó demasiado cuando fue a abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, se le adelantaron desde dentro. Kouen no tardó en dejarse ver, con el oráculo en brazos, dirigiéndose a paso apresurado hacia quién sabe dónde, siendo seguido por Koumei, pues aconsejó, más bien, ordenó al resto ellos que no les acompañaran. A Sinbad no le hizo ninguna gracia la forma en la que le llevaba, como si no existieran más maneras de cargar a alguien.

-Háganme el favor de acompañarme, si no es molestia. Tú también, Kougyoku. –les dijo con tono elevado, sin detenerse. La princesa, el Rey y el visir les cogieron el ritmo, hasta llegar a lo que parecía una enfermería privada. Dejó al azabache sobre la única camilla, y arrastró una pequeña silla para sentar en ella a la muchacha. Se quedó parado al lado de ella unos segundos, para después girarse y continuar prolongando el silencio, tensando a los otros tres con ello. Su hermano menor no se salvaba tampoco de esa mirada tan… intimidante. Suspiró sin generar ningún tipo de sonido. –Estoy seguro de que sólo es cansancio, sin embargo… Cuénteme, Rey Sinbad. ¿Le ocurrió algo a Judal en toda su estadía en Sindria? –ay, señor… El monarca no respondió de inmediato, mostrando una mueca pensativa, dándole a entender al Primer Príncipe que estaba memorizando. No era así, en realidad estaba batallando entre mentir o decir la verdad. El oficial presionaba con fuerza sus labios, jamás había llegado a experimentar tanto estrés en sólo un día. Si el Rey mentía, en menos de dos meses se haría obvia la falacia que se le ocurriera soltar gracias al ligero bombo que el chico tendría por vientre, y si decía la verdad, se arriesgaba a una guerra. O directamente, a que le mataran ahí mismo, pues no había traído sus contenedores metálicos con él. Qué estúpido. Y Ja'far no podría solo con ellos. -¿Y bien? –cómo le gustaba presionar al condenado pelirrojo.

-Ahora mismo no soy capaz de recordar algún incidente, a excepción de algunas discusiones con mi oficial, pero nunca llegaron a sobrepasar las palabras. –su tono serio convenció por poco a Kouen. Tampoco mentía, pues era cierto que no hubo ningún problema que él supiera, mas ya sabía que de eso no trataba el tema. Había escogido esquivar la pregunta de una forma casi invisible e inteligente. El príncipe más mayor pareció tener suficiente con eso, sin embargo… El de cabello lila pudo notar la mirada del otro príncipe sobre él. Este no se dio por satisfecho, aunque no habló. El hombre con perilla caminó hasta la puerta, y se detuvo.

-No creo que deban adjudicarse la molestia de supervisar a un miembro del Imperio Kou, por algo son nuestros huéspedes. Kougyoku se encargará de él. –salió sin decir más.

-Ah… ¡Sí! –se le notaba en su voz aguda; estaba nerviosa.

Sinbad se acercó hasta quedar al lado de ella, y posó la mano sobre su hombro, mas esta vez no fue capaz de sonreírle de esa forma galante en la que siempre lo hacía, sino que lo hizo de manera tranquila. ¿Por inconsciente fidelidad al oráculo, tal vez?

-No se preocupe, Princesa. Judal está bien, sólo necesita descanso. –aquello pareció calmarla, pues dio un pequeño suspiro. Aunque aún se le notaba un poco tensa, y sabía que era por su presencia. Dirigió su mirada entonces al magi oscuro. Con el leve ajetreo ni cuenta se había dado del nuevo peinado que portaba. Se le veía bastante bien, y atractivo. Muy atractivo. Casi tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de satisfacción ante tal vista. Observó después cómo Kougyoku se levantaba y se dirigía al armario, sacando de él una pequeña botella, posiblemente, llena de alcohol al natural, y un trozo de algodón. La joven lo empapó ligeramente con el líquido transparente y regresó a su sitio. Olía bastante, lo que confirmaba que sí era alcohol. No pudo evitar sonreír con gracia, pues irónicamente, Judal detestaba esa sustancia. La princesa posaba y rozaba con delicadeza el trozo húmedo de algodón sobre el corte que el magi tenía en la mandíbula, aun a sabiendas de que el rukh le sanaba cualquier cosa. Ella no podía evitarlo, y si aceleraba su curación con eso, mejor. Se dio cuenta de que se preocupaba por él, aunque nunca atisbó en el oráculo una cercanía con ella. Sólo una vez, cuando amenazó con traer la guerra a Sindria en nombre del Imperio Kou, diciéndole a la joven que su sueño siempre fue luchar por y para el Imperio, y fue sólo para molestarle a él, cosa que consiguió. Se le hacían tan lejanos y ajenos aquellos tiempos, y ni siquiera pasó demasiado desde que ocurrió. Se miraba ahora en el otro extremo de la situación. Aún le costaba trabajo creérselo, habían pasado de una relación llena de odio y resentimiento a una relación amorosa y carnal, pero sobretodo sincera, en poco tiempo, únicamente por haber pasado ratos juntos para llegar a comprenderse el uno al otro. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, habría invitado al azabache a la mínima oportunidad. Así le habría ahorrado parte del sufrimiento y todo el desastre con Al-Thamen. Sentía un poco de miedo al ver ese rostro durmiente de nuevo. Sabía que estaba bien, que no corría peligro. Sin embargo, su muerte le había dejado un desagradable trauma. Apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas de eso. No sólo estaba preocupado por él, sino también por el niño. Había visto cómo el vientre de Judal era presionado por las gruesas ramas del ataque de Hakuryuu, y también su mueca de dolor. Rezaba al cielo, e incluso al infierno, para que su retoño no hubiera sufrido daños.

-Rey Sinbad, -la voz suave de Koumei se escuchó por primera vez. -¿les importaría acompañarme, por favor? –habló en plural, refiriéndose también a Ja'far.

-Por supuesto. –muy a su pesar aceptó. No quería separarse del magi oscuro hasta que se despertara, y menos ahora que se deleitaba con una nueva imagen de él. Se dio la vuelta para salir tras el Segundo Príncipe, no sin antes volver a observar al magi.

Kougyoku les vio marcharse, cerrando la puerta y dejándole al cuidado del oráculo. Se había dado cuenta. Los ojos de Sinbad reflejaron exactamente lo mismo que los suyos cuando ella misma le miraba. Pero esa mirada iba dirigida a Judal. Se volteó hacia el chico que aún dormía, y sonrió de forma triste.

-Eres muy afortunado, no sabes cuánto me gustaría estar en tu lugar. –soltó sin querer unas pequeñas lágrimas que pronto se limpió. Lo había visto. El Rey reflejó en sus orbes dorados amor hacia el oráculo, y esas cosas las deducía con facilidad. Por primera vez, deseó no ser tan observadora. –Pero soy feliz si tú lo eres también. –no pudo evitar humedecer sus ojos de nuevo. Sin embargo, no sabía si él correspondía al monarca, aunque de igual forma lo aceptaba.

No tardaron demasiado en ser guiados hasta la biblioteca en un silencio, común y normal para Koumei, pero incómodo para los otros dos. Ninguno sabía por qué el Segundo Príncipe les había pedido que fueran con él, y por si fuera poco, a un lugar usado para el estudio y la afición de la lectura. En cuanto entraron, se les hizo imposible con abrir la boca ante la inmensidad del lugar, tan repleto de pergaminos por todas partes, tanto en mesas como en estanterías. No le extrañaba que Judal tardara tanto cuando estuvo rebuscando los papeles de Kouen, sólo para terminar dándose cuenta de que se los había llevado. Para Ja'far era el paraíso. Aunque para Sinbad… Admitía que era un sitio impresionante, pero no era muy fan de la lectura. Continuaron siguiendo al príncipe, mirando cada cosa como si fueran niños. Ni siquiera la biblioteca de Sindria se le acercaba. Se detuvieron al ver que el de ojos rosas lo hacía, empezando a rebuscar con calma entre algunos pergaminos en una estantería. No sabían para qué demonios les había traído, y estaban muy curiosos por saber. Sacó un pergamino y se giró hacia ellos, ofreciéndoselo al Rey sin decir nada. Este lo abrió, y apenas pasaron unos milisegundos para que se pusiera pálido. El albino no pudo evitar perder un poco de su compostura al asomarse para leer al menos el título, quedándose después en el mismo estado que el monarca. ¿Cómo era posible que Koumei…?

-Embarazo en Magis. –dijo tranquilo el título de ese pergamino. Ante las descolocadas, y posiblemente asustadas, miradas de los otros dos, continuó. –Leí hace un tiempo todo el libro de la historia de los magis, aunque yo lo tengo separado en puntos por pergaminos. Pude darme cuenta sin problemas de lo que realmente le pasa a Judal sólo con observar su comportamiento y "síntomas". –hizo comillas con los dedos. –También estuve viendo la pelea, pero desde el otro lado. Su rendimiento en ella fue pésimo, y se movía más lento de lo normal. Y después el desmayo en el despacho. Los magis no son capaces de enfermar ni de agotarse así, y lo único que provoca esas cosas en un magi es un embarazo. Lo que terminó por confirmármelo fue su cara cuando Hakuryuu le presionó con sus ramas. Se veía asustado, y Judal nunca ha mostrado ese tipo de emociones, aun estando en situaciones peores. –el Rey y su visir aún no eran capaces de borrar su mueca de terror, como si fueran a ser asesinados. –El hecho de que Judal esté encinta no me sorprende, es algo natural. Lo que sí me descoloca es que haya sido tan pronto, aún es demasiado joven. –se rascó un lado de la barbilla. – ¿Debo suponer que es usted su "compañero de juegos"? –era demasiado obvio, Sinbad no era conocido precisamente sólo por sus hazañas, sino también por ser un cortejador de primera, no por algo le apodaban "El Galán de los Siete Mares". Este ya parecía competir con el color claro de los pergaminos de lo pálido que se estaba poniendo, y Koumei se dio cuenta. –No se preocupe, yo no soy quién para mencionar nada. –aquello hizo que el Rey y su visir recuperaran los colores junto con un suspiro de alivio.

-En verdad, no sé qué decir. –estaba completamente en blanco.

-Podría empezar por explicar cómo ha sido posible que Judal, con lo mucho que le odiaba y detestaba, terminará en esta situación. Digo, -carraspeó un poco. –un bebé no se forma… así porque sí. –no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras desviaba la mirada y se frotaba el lateral de su cabeza, pero pronto se calmó, volviendo a mirarle. –Me gustaría saber cómo consiguió que Judal le soportara lo suficiente como para llegar a… hacer… eso. –y de nuevo se puso rojo. Sinbad no pudo evitar reír un poco, confundiendo al príncipe.

-Si le soy sincero, joven Príncipe, yo tampoco lo sé con certeza. Sólo sé que la convivencia nos hizo cada vez más cercanos, y terminó dándose una… relación.

-Oh. –Koumei abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido. No se le pasó por la cabeza que el magi oscuro pudiera llegar a sentir algo por alguien que no fuera odio o repulsión. Aunque, ahora se le hacía un poco obvia esa insistencia del oráculo para que el monarca se uniera a él. Tal vez siempre sintió algo y ni siquiera el mismo chico se dio cuenta. –Le haré la misma pregunta que mi hermano, si me permite, pero en otro sentido. –pausó. -¿Le ocurrió algo en Sindria que le hiciera cambiar? –vio, confundido y algo preocupado, cómo la mueca del Rey se adornaba con una sonrisa melancólica. Aquello parecía ir para largo al observar cómo se sentaba en una silla. Le imitó, poniéndose cómodo, de frente a él. Ja'far simplemente continuó en su lugar, de pie y al lado de su Rey. A partir de ahí, el oído del pelirrojo se agudizó, escuchando con atención cada palabra que el hombre dijera. Este comenzó a explicarle todo desde el principio; sus inesperadas visitas, su petición de destruir a la organización, lo que fue capaz de hacer con tal de que un ataque de Al-Thamen no acabara con él, su experiencia en el interior de Judal junto con Aladdin y todo lo extraño que encontraron y quitaron de él y su estado de trance. Desde ahí le detalló el comportamiento que tuvo después, hasta ese momento, e incluso se atrevió a decirle, con un poco de miedo, que justo ese día había muerto y vuelto a la vida. La cara del Segundo Príncipe era todo un poema. En ningún momento supo que Judal tuviera tal problema mental desde tan pequeño por culpa de la presencia de la organización. Pero al menos había sido resuelto gracias a Sinbad, y sabía que no era algo que debiera despreciarse. Ignoró el hecho de que mataron al magi por accidente, pues fue justo eso; un accidente. Uno demasiado estúpido a decir verdad. –Woh… Perdone mi insolencia, pero me ha dejado sin palabras.

-No importa, el primero en quedarse sin palabras fui yo, de todas formas. –sonrió, para después transformar su rostro en preocupación. –Es una suerte que sea tan comprensivo, pero no sé si sea lo mismo con el príncipe Kouen. –hizo que Koumei pusiera la misma mueca.

-Mi hermano es muy difícil de tratar, cierto. Y tampoco es que su temperamento sea demasiado agradable. –se formó un silencio incómodo. No por ellos, sino por pensar en cómo se pondría el Primer Príncipe si se enteraba del embarazo del oráculo, porque el resto, tal vez, no era necesario que lo supiera. –Pero estese tranquilo, puede contar con mi ayuda en cuanto a este tema. –se levantó, siendo imitado por el monarca. -¿Por qué no va a ver si Judal ha despertado? Su historia ha durado como hora y media, ya debe de estar en pie. –recogió el pergamino que le ofreció al principio y lo colocó en su sitio.

-Gracias por su tiempo, príncipe Koumei. –y caminó con calma, pero ligero, hacia la salida, siendo seguido por un muy satisfecho Ja'far.

-Sentí que iba a morir. –suspiró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No has sido el único.

No tardaron en escuchar un pequeño alboroto detrás de la esquina que estaban por doblar. Curiosos, se acercaron más hasta llegar a ella, sólo para ser espectadores de una escena algo... ¿perturbadora?

-¡Suelta! ¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡¿Que no?! ¡Tengo las pruebas en la cabeza, desgraciado!

-¡Digo que yo no fui, fue Kougyoku!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡¿Por qué mientes de forma tan descarada?! ¡Culpar a una señorita no es de caballeros!

-¡¿Sabes lo que me va a costar quitarme este desastre?!

-¡Aaay! ¡No tires, me vas a dejar sin cara!

-¡Así no tengo que seguir viéndola!

-Dios mío… -al albino le dio un leve tic en la ceja. Vio cómo Sinbad se acercaba a los tres, dispuesto a poner orden.

-A ver, a ver. –llamó la atención de los chicos, provocando que se detuvieran en la posición en la que estaban. La única que parecía fuera de peligro era la joven princesa, que se encontraba de pie al lado de los otros dos, ahora sonrojada. Pero estos… Kouha estaba tirado en el suelo, agarrando por los brazos a su agresor, quien era Judal. El magi, sentado sobre él para evitar que escapara, le tenía bien enganchado de las mejillas, tirando de ellas lo más fuerte que podía. ¿La razón? Al parecer, Kougyoku se quedó dormida mientras supervisaba al oráculo en la enfermería, y el chico de cabello rosa aprovechó para entrar y llenar de finas trencitas casi todo el cabello largo de este, que continuaba recogido en la coleta. -¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¿Que no es obvio, idiota? –cómo no, el primero en reñir fue el azabache. -¿Hace falta que te restriegue el pelo por la cara para que lo veas?

-Hey, no la tomes conmigo ahora, si el culpable es él.

-¡¿Qué?! –el Tercer Príncipe se alteró más. ¿Tan mal se le daba actuar que incluso el Rey de Sindria, que no estuvo con ellos, le culpaba?

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Hasta el Rey estúpido sabe que has sido tú! –sonrió victorioso, volviendo a tirar de los cachetes del otro.

-¡Aaay! ¡Vale, vale! ¡He sido yo, pero ya, déjame! –se le estaban escapando unas lagrimitas cómicas.

-No, no. Si no quería que confesaras, lo que quiero es hacerte sufrir.

-¡Nooooo!

-¡Sííí…! ¡¿Eh?! –se sorprendió de sobremanera al verse alejado del suelo y del cuerpo del príncipe, notando cómo era levantado por los costados y por debajo de los brazos. Kougyoku desvió inmediatamente la mirada, aún más ruborizada, pero ahora con un deje de tristeza. -¿Qué haces? Aún no he terminado con él. –se quejó, girando la cabeza para intentar mirarle.

-¡Jojo! Yo creo que sí, ya está lo suficientemente adolorido. –se alejó un poco de Kouha, que estaba sobándose los cachetes de forma circular en posición fetal, y plantó en pie al magi oscuro, dirigiendo su vista dorada a la muchacha. –Siento haber tenido que intervenir así, Princesa. –regresó su mirada a Judal, que miraba con una sonrisa ladeada al chico en el suelo. Del oráculo en general, pasó a observar la coleta. Una gota fría de sudor bajó por su sien y tomó en sus manos toda la melena. No le extrañaba que el azabache quisiera hacerle sufrir, le había llenado todo de trenzas finas. Con lo tardío que era deshacerlas cuando eran así. No era consciente de ello, pero Kougyoku observaba con atención y vergüenza, ya menos afectada emocionalmente al ver que el de ojos rojos no le alejaba ni parecía molesto. Le relajaba de cierto modo ese rostro tranquilo, un rostro que Judal no solía tener a menudo, pero que a ella le encantaba. -Va a ser difícil quitarlas... -Judal le arrebató la melena, sin fiarse por si la enredaba más.

-¡Kougyoku...!

-¡Ka Koubun me llamó hace un rato, no me gustaría hacerle esperar más! ¡N... nos vemos luego! -le interrumpió, empezando a correr hacia otra dirección. Mintió, no quería tener que ser ella la condenada en arreglar el desastre que Kouha le había hecho al magi.

No podía ser, su única buena opción había salido por patas. Miro al príncipe, que continuaba quejándose en el suelo. Ni de coña le pedía a ese que arreglara el estropicio en su pelo. Ya había tenido suficiente con él. Por lo que sus únicas y últimas opciones eran... Se dio la vuelta hacia el Rey, mirando de vez en cuando a Ja'far, que estaba un poco más allá. _-Ugh..._ -La cara sonriente de Sinbad lo decía todo. No, él no. No se merecía si quiera tocarle el pelo. Volvió a dirigir su vista al albino, y este lo notó, no haciéndole demasiada gracia. Para ser sinceros, a ninguno de los dos le agradaría, pero no le quedaba otra. Caminó hacia él, ignorando al monarca, quien quedó confundido.

-Tú, monja.

-Ja'far. -no pudo evitar gruñir un poco.

-Como sea. -hizo un gesto de aleteo con la mano, restándole importancia. -Ayúdame con esto, eres el único aquí que parece fiable. -aquello hizo parpadear un poco al pecoso.

-... Bien. Pero sólo porque es lo primero bueno que me dices. -empezó a caminar, pasando al lado de Sinbad, y siendo seguido por Judal.

-Pero... ¿Y yo qué? -andó tras ellos, un poco dolido, y abandonando al joven príncipe.

-Nos prestarás tu habitación, seguro que es más grande que la mía. -sentenció con calma el oficial.

-Vale, vale. -suspiró de forma pesada.

No pasó mucho hasta que llegaron, entrando por la puerta corrediza estilo oriental. El magi oscuro no tardó en adjudicarse la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, esperando a que Ja'far hiciera lo mismo detrás de él, lo que este no tardó en realizar.

-Y más te vale no enredarlo más o Sindria perderá un oficial. -para él su cabello era lo más importante de todo. El albino hizo como que no escuchó que eso y se dispuso a separar cada trenza por un lado para evitar que se anudaran entre ellas. Sinbad observaba, de pie, delante del oráculo, y sintiéndose algo inútil.

-¿No puedo ayudar?

-¡No! Tú seguro que lo dejas peor.

-Deja de moverte. -le avisó. El magi oscuro le hizo caso. Todo fuera por su cabello. El oficial, en parte, alucinaba con el tacto. No imaginó que pudiera llegar a ser tan suave y agradable al tocarlo. Podría tirarse así horas y no se cansaría. Ahora entendía un poco la actitud del Rey en los jardines.

-Prometo no hacerlo, por favooooor. -junto las palmas de sus manos y agachó la cabeza en petición. ¿A quién no le encantaba deleitarse las manos con esa cabellera?

-¡Aaaargh! ¡Vale, pero como hagas algo mal, mueres! -vio cómo sus ojos dorados se iluminaban y se subía al colchón para posicionarse detrás de él, y al lado de Ja'far.

-No lo hará, yo superviso. Le dejaré lo que estoy haciendo ahora, así puedo centrarme en deshacer las trenzas que ya están separadas. Iremos más rápido. -el oráculo no le respondió, se sentía incómodo al tener más de dos manos encima. -Mira, empieza aquí. -eso se lo dijo al Rey, señalándole en donde se había quedado.

Dos horas. Dos malditas horas para desenredar y deshacer las condenadas trencitas de Kouha. Y es que, con esa longitud de pelo hasta daba miedo verlo. Tan ocupados estuvieron en ello que un sirviente tuvo que traerles la cena a la habitación, haciendo una pausa para comer, y regresando a la pesada tarea. ¿Cómo era posible que Judal lo tuviera tan bien cuidado? ¿Cuántas horas le dedicaba ese chico a su cabello? Ninguna, realmente. Lavaba, acondicionaba y secaba al aire. O cuando tenía prisa, con magia de viento y calor. Así de simple. Tal vez fuera la magia lo que le daba ese toque irresistible al tacto. Los tres habían cedido. Sinbad y Ja'far por el costoso trabajo, bien hecho al menos, y Judal por estar dos horas en la misma posición sin poder moverse. Derrotados por el pelo del magi oscuro, y tirados de cualquier manera sobre el colchón. Quién lo iba a pensar. El albino trató de levantarse como pudo.

-Demasiado por hoy, me voy a dormir. -hasta su voz sonaba agotada, y tenía las ojeras más notorias que jamás le salieron. Se paró en el suelo y caminó con pesadez hasta la puerta, murmurando cosas inentendibles al oído humano bajo las otras dos miradas, ambas igual de horribles, pero una de ellas levemente fruncida. Salió y cerró, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Podía quedarse perfectamente dormido en el pasillo mientras llegaba a su cuarto.

-Y luego el loco soy yo. -el oráculo estaba tumbado boca abajo, pero cambió hasta quedar mirando al techo.

-Me muero... -Sinbad no era capaz casi ni de moverse, tumbado de lado.

-Pues muérete en silencio.

-Qué cruel... -hizo un puchero.

-No más que tú cuando decidiste ocultarme lo de este. -se señaló con molestia el abdomen, girando la cabeza para mirarle. -Y suerte que a tu perro se le haya soltado la lengua en menos de un día.

-Judal...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -tan indignado. El monarca tardó en responder.

-Tenía miedo. Me aterraba pensar que pudieras rechazarme a mí o al niño. Creí que sería buena idea si te enterabas más tarde, pero en realidad... -soltó un suspiro. -Sólo retrasaba el momento por no tener el valor de enfrentarlo. -le miró con un deje de tristeza. -Lo siento. Comprendo que sigas enfadado conmigo, no ha estado bien. -el azabache suspiró derrotado, Sinbad le había terminado dando pena. Un gran Rey teniendo miedo y confesándolo así, sólo él era capaz de hacerlo.

-Ya da igual. Lo hecho, hecho está. -se sentó, recolocando un poco su coleta.

-Judal.

-Mmm. -le escuchaba, viéndole sonreír.

-¿Qué somos?

-¿Eh? -no había entendido eso.

-Nuestra relación. -se incorporó y gateó hasta sentarse al lado del magi.

-¿Pa... pareja? -desvió su mirada carmesí, avergonzado y un poco tenso. El Rey ya debía saberlo, ¿cierto? Notó cómo este le tomaba del mentón y le hacía mirarle. Esa sonrisa sincera, adornada con una amorosa mirada dorada, le calaba los huesos.

-Somos... novios, ¿no? -esa palabra englobaba tanto compromiso que el oráculo no pudo evitar ponerse más nervioso y rojo, desviando la cara de golpe.

-Supongo... -estaba tan avergonzado. Sinbad le besó la mejilla, acto que terminó por dejarle cual tomate, tapándose la cara con las manos. Le iba a dar un patatús ahí mismo. Montaría alboroto y le gritaría para desahogar esa vergüenza, pero si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que llamara la atención fuera de la habitación y de que Kouen le regañara por estar en una que no era la suya, y no era bonito cuando eso pasaba.

-¿Puedes apartarte un poco, cielo? -se destapó el rostro. No se dio cuenta de que el adulto ya estaba abriendo la cama, y él se lo impedía al estar sobre las colchas. Un momento... ¿cómo le había llamado?

-¡No digas eso! -se levantó de un salto, dándole la espalda, bastante tenso, aumentando, si es que se podía más, su sonrojo. El monarca terminó esa tarea y comenzó a desnudarse.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Da vergüenza, y suena gay! -aquello hizo reír a Sinbad.

-Eres gay. -menuda aclaración. El magi se dio la vuelta de forma brusca para encararle, sin ser capaz de reducir sus colores.

-¡Pues... pues...! ¡Tú también eres gay! -le señaló acusador.

-Ahora claro que lo soy, y es por ti. -tan sincero y sonriente. Se desprendió de la última prenda y se metió en la cama.

-¡Ngh! -el oráculo se agarró de los pelos. Ese hombre le desesperaba.

-¿Me acompañas o te irás a tu cuarto? -apoyó el codo en la almohada y la mejilla sobre su mano, observando la corta indecisión del chico. Este no tardó en bufar y quitarse el pasador, dejando caer su cabello ondulado hasta el suelo, continuando después por sacarse la tela blanca de sus hombros y tirándola a cualquier lado. Para sorpresa del Rey, Judal no terminó ahí, pues le vio bajarse los pantalones y dejarlos donde caían. No pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecho con lo que tenía delante. -Eso es nuevo.

-Cállate, sólo es porque esas cobijas son muy gruesas y no tengo ganas de ponerme a sudar como un cerdo en plena noche. -se subió al colchón y se tumbó de lado hacia el monarca mientras este se encargaba de taparlos a ambos.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Dorado y carmesí, oro y sangre.

-Te amo.

-¿Cuánto más piensas avergonzarme hoy, idiota? -no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño.

-No tengo pensado dejar de hacerlo alguna vez. -acarició su suave muslo por debajo de las sábanas, reanudando de nuevo el demandante color rojo en las mejillas del azabache.

-Estúpido. -gruñó. Ante eso, Sinbad deslizó rápido su mano hasta el blando glúteo, y lo palmeó de forma sonora.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Otra vez?! -el manotazo le había picado. Ya le había hecho lo mismo en Sindria, sólo que ahora no tenía tela ninguna para opacar el cachetazo. Ese le iba a dejar la mano marcada. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una bonita sonrisa. Apretó los labios y frunció más el ceño. A veces se sentía un poco acosado, el Rey era muy poco pudoroso. Notó esa mano volver a centrarse en acariciar su muslo por completo.

-Me encantan tus piernas.

-Ya me lo habías dicho. -en parte, le gustaba cuando le decían que una parte su ser encantaba. Se sentía importante e inalcanzable sin saber por qué.

-Podría dormirme y seguir acariciándolas en sueños.

-Me halagas. -sonrió de lado, cerrando los ojos. Sinbad se incorporó y le dio un beso en la frente. No los abrió hasta que percibió algo que no se esperó. Sintió otro beso, pero no en alguna parte de su rostro, cuello o pecho. Lo sintió en el vientre, junto con un leve escalofrío por ello. Bajo su vista, muy confuso, encontrando al Rey metido entre las cobijas, pero pronto salió. -¿Qué demonios...?

-Sólo le daba las buenas noches al bebé. -rió un poco, volviendo a colocarse como estaba.

-Estás mal... -frunció el ceño, acurrucándose y rompiendo cualquier tipo de distancia que tuviera con el cuerpo del adulto. Qué incómodo le dejaba lo del niño. Sinbad volvió a reír, posando la mano sobre la cintura del oráculo y cerrando los ojos, acto que este también imitó, con un suspiro tranquilo. Ahora, muy posiblemente, se encontraran tres en esa cama.

No era fácil saber si era de día o de noche dentro de una de esas habitaciones. Las ventanas no eran su fuerte. Tal vez porque el Palacio no era realmente un lugar cerrado una vez se ingresaba en él, pues sus pasillos únicamente disponían de una pared y un techo, dejando el otro lado al aire libre con unas vallas muy bien fabricadas, conectando con algunos de los muchos patios interiores de los que disponía. Su reloj biológico dio la alarma, haciéndole una idea, más o menos, de qué hora era. Aunque no fue eso lo que terminó por espabilarle. Sentía algo fuera de lo normal... ahí abajo. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, soltando un gemido por sorpresa. Abrió sus ojos de una vez. Continuaba tapado hasta la cintura por las sábanas, pero bajo estas telas sobresalía un bulto de tamaño considerable que se movía al mismo tiempo que él notaba esas corrientes en su cuerpo. Se sentía húmedo, demasiado húmedo.

-¡Ngh! -intentó retener la voz, levantando las cobijas y encontrando una agradable vista. Sonrió de forma cómplice. -¿Tienes hambre, Judal? -este detuvo sus movimientos, dejándose su levantado miembro en la boca para mirarle. Una mirada lujuriosa y centelleante como jamás había visto. -Woh... -el magi vació su boca y sonrió con sorna ante el ensimismamiento del hombre.

-Ya era hora, tu amiguito era el único que me estaba haciendo compañía. -lo tocó un par de veces con el dedo, jugando. Si supiera cuánto le había costado decidirse a realizarle la felación o no por culpa de sus escrúpulos. Escrúpulos que ahora ya no tenía. Lamió sin avisar toda su longitud, provocando que Sinbad se encogiera con un ligero temblor. Le pareció tan divertida esa reacción que no pudo evitar reír. -Hey, Rey estúpido. -se incorporó y se sentó sobre el bajo vientre de este mientras le acariciaba el miembro que ahora tenía detrás. -Vamos a hacerlo. -gracias a que Judal se desprendió de sus pantalones la noche anterior el monarca podía ver la necesidad del oráculo, tan excitado. Se notaba con mirarle un poco en general para ver que tenía muchas ganas de una sesión de gritos. Sin embargo... No, Sinbad no podía cumplirle su deseo carnal. No hasta que... Este se estiró un poco hacia la mesa que tenía al lado de la cama, confundiéndole. -¿Qué demonios haces?

-Compruebo algo. -y efectivamente. Abrió el cajón de arriba y sacó ese libro tan importante. El magi lo comprendió entonces, y no le agradó nada.

-No... ¿es en serio? -ahora resultaba que cada cosa que hiciera la tenía que consultar ahí.

-No quiero cometer más errores que puedan ponerte en riesgo. -abrió el libro, encontrando rápido lo que buscaba. Después de unos segundos lo volvió a cerrar y a guardar. Judal se estaba cansando. Pronto se le iría el calentón.

-¿Y bien? -observó al detalle cómo el Rey se incorporaba, pero no sonreía. -Tsk, entiendo. _Estúpido libro..._ -se apartó del cuerpo del adulto, y se dispuso a bajar de la cama para vestirse sus pantalones y su manto, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Lo único de lo que fue consciente era que sintió un tirón de su brazo y ya se encontraba boca abajo en el colchón. Sintió como un peso se le subía encima.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -Sinbad le susurró al oído, con ambas manos a cada lado del azabache, sin dejarle escapatoria. El libro le había dado el visto bueno. Judal sonrió de lado, transformando después su rostro en una mueca lastimera.

-¿Qué va a hacer, Rey Sinbad? -su voz sonó falsamente quebrada y asustada. Este mordió su hombro, haciéndole soltar un quejido alto, por lo que no tardó en taparle la boca. Eso le sorprendió, no vio venir ese movimiento. El monarca sabía perfectamente que el oráculo se había lubricado antes para perder menos tiempo, pudo darse cuenta cuando se sentó sobre él.

-¿No es cierto eso que dicen de que tener sexo mañanero mejora el humor el resto del día? Pues voy a hacer que estés más contento que ayer. -se incrustó en él sin avisar.

-¡Mmmm! -gritó en la mano del Rey, doblando un poco más las rodillas para levantar las caderas y apoyando los codos. En parte, agradecía que Sinbad le tapara la boca, tanto por precaución a que escucharan su escándalo como por morbo. Le excitaba de más que lo hiciera. Por primera vez, quería ser sometido con autoridad. El de cabello lila empezó a moverse suavemente, pero sin ser lento, acto que comenzaba a volver loco al magi. -¡Mm...! -necesitaba más, y Sinbad iba a dárselo, por lo que aumentó.

La penetración se inició en un punto algo tardío del calentón, dando por hecho que ambos iban a durar bastante poco. Las continuas y enérgicas embestidas se volvían salvajes y violentas, haciendo estremecer al que las recibía, aún siendo privado de poder gritar con libertad. Pero eso sólo aumentaba más la lascivia, acercándoles al final del acto. Quien lo estaba teniendo difícil era el Rey de Sindria, que tenía que tragarse cada gemido. De un sólo golpe, liberó toda su esencia en el interior del oráculo, provocándole un fuerte espasmo que le hizo aferrarse a la almohada y terminar sobre las sábanas arrugadas. Cayó sobre él, apoyándose en los codos, más agotado por haber acallado su propia voz que por la sesión de sexo en sí, aunque no significaba que no lo hubiera disfrutado. Liberó entonces la boca de Judal, permitiéndole jadear con descontrol.

-Eres... un bestia. -sonrió, dándose la vuelta.

-Pero te encanta. -le devolvió el gesto, para después besarle con hambruna, siendo correspondido al sentir cómo su cuello era rodeado por los brazos del muchacho. Pero este se separó de golpe, confundiéndole. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo me sentí raro por un segundo. -se estiró, estando aún debajo del cuerpo del Rey, haciéndole reír.

No debían tardarse demasiado, pues las embarcaciones ya se encontraban en el puerto. Habían salido del edificio, pero no del Palacio en sí, estando ahora en el gran patio exterior. Kouen, Kougyoku y Hakuei se encontraban allí para despedirles. Sinbad y Ja'far estaban de frente a ellos, agradeciéndoles por la estadía nocturna y el transporte. Y Judal a un lado, entre ambos grupos, con las manos entrelazadas tras su nuca. Por suerte, había encontrado otro lazo en el cajón en el que el monarca guardó el libro antes, por lo que ya podía portar su típica trenza.

-Eso es todo. Me alegra que hayan pasado una noche agradable en Kou. -el Primer Príncipe parecía tranquilo. -Su embarcación les espera, no creo que quieran perderla. No son muchas las que cruzan cerca de Sindria.

-Gracias por todo, príncipe Kouen. En verdad, aunque haya sido para devolver el favor, este recuerdo no quedará en el olvido. -se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, aunque esa más bien se la dirigió al magi oscuro. -Nos vamos, entonces. -se dio la vuelta, siendo seguido por el albino, pero también por el oráculo. El pelirrojo frunció un poco el ceño en confusión.

-¿A dónde vas, Judal? -aquello hizo detenerse de golpe al mencionado y al hombre de ojos dorados, y tensarse al oficial de este. Esos dos lo habían olvidado por completo. Olvidaron que el chico ya no tenía por qué regresar a Sindria.

Sinbad y Judal se giraron de golpe hacia Kouen, quien sólo miraba al magi, como pidiendo explicaciones de por qué se había puesto a seguir como un patito al Rey. Este tragó en seco. Era cierto, el chico pertenecía al Imperio Kou. Lo de Al-Thamen se había terminado y ya no tenía motivos para irse con él. Bueno... los tenía, pero sólo Koumei, y, posiblemente, Kougyoku lo sabían. Ella parecía tan afectada en ese momento al ver el rostro de sorpresa de ambos. Pero nada se podía hacer realmente.

Sinbad debía volver a su reino, y Judal tenía que quedarse en el Imperio como su magi y sacerdote, el único mago del que disponía ahora la gran nación militar.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Me pasé de palabras...**

 **Recen por un milagro(?)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Aquí explicaré una cosa para que no os perdáis al leer. Lo que esté "entre comillas" pero escrito en normal (no cursiva) son situaciones y/o momentos que ya han pasado. No confundir con los recuerdos de un personaje, estos se escriben también "entre comillas" pero con letra** _ **cursiva:**_

" **Situación pasada"**

" _ **Recuerdos"**_

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **La novia de Alibaba**

Estaba tensa, demasiado. Y no era la única. Todos estaban nerviosos en aquella sala común. Se paseaba a paso ligero de aquí para allá, inquieta. Se mordía el labio con tal de evitar masticar sus propias uñas. El sonido de ropas rozándose que Alibaba generaba al mover la pierna rápidamente de arriba a abajo estando sentado no le ayudaba. Un movimiento que no cesaba. Ellos dos parecían ser los únicos que dejaban salir su estrés, pues al resto le bastaba con presionar un poco los labios, la mandíbula o las manos. Sin embargo, no estaban en un estado mejor.

-¿Por qué demonios no han vuelto aún? –vocalizó Yamuraiha sin cesar sus vueltas. –Se supone que sólo se tardan unas cuantas horas en ir, encargarse de la carta y venir.

-¿Y si les ha pasado algo? El tío Sinbad no llevó sus contenedores, Judal ya no puede hacer mucho ahora, y Ja'far solo… -lo único que Aladdin consiguió con aquello fue alterar más el ambiente, aunque no fuera su intención.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan fuera contando este día? –la pregunta que Sharrkan formuló fue dirigida a Alibaba, quien aún no dejaba de menear su pierna.

-Poco más de dos semanas.

-Ay, Dios… -la maga de agua suspiró un poco ronca, sobándose la cara sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro. –Lo que realmente me preocupa es el estado de Judal, apenas son cuatro meses de gestación y ya tiene tres semanas… Los síntomas más fuertes deben de haber aparecido ya. Confío en Ja'far para controlar eso, pero teniendo a Sinbad al lado… No hará nada más que perder los estribos y provocar que Ja'far se tense, y también que Judal se ponga nervioso…

-Eso si siguen vivos… -las palabras temblorosas de Morgiana captaron la atención. Lo peor de todo era que tampoco podría estar equivocada.

Yamuraiha decidió continuar hablando.

-Me hubiera esperado que tardaran un día como máximo, sólo era ir a por una tonta carta e iban en alfombra mágica, pero más de dos semanas es demasiado…

"No existían palabras para poder describirlo. La más cercana a lo que sentía; vacío. Un gran vacío que golpeaba sin piedad todo su cuerpo. Su vista era incapaz de enfocar nada, tan agotada y perdida en un color azul marino. Los pulmones le demandaban mucho más oxígeno por puro capricho, obligándose a dar de vez en cuando bocanadas de aire, preso de un pesado ahogamiento. La desagradable presión en pecho y cuello tiraba de él, intentando hacerle caer, que sus piernas no pudieran resistir por más tiempo. La lanza de la desesperanza se clavaba una y otra vez en sus entrañas, sacándole poco a poco la escasa ventura que le quedaba con cada puñalada. Se estaba muriendo. Lo había hecho. Había sido lo suficientemente cruel para hacerlo, y ahora su ser le carcomía por dentro, intentando dejarle sin interior. Su cuerpo parecía querer rechazarle por ese acto tan poco merecedor del perdón. ¿Quién era capaz de hacer algo así? Ah, sí... Él lo era, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. El resentimiento contra su propia persona llenaba de negro su mente por completo. ¿Cómo había sido tan incompetente?... Escuchó un ligero suspiro detrás de él.

-En algún momento tenía que llegar este día, y lo sabías. -Ja'far posó una mano sobre su hombro. -Y él también. -sin respuesta. Apartó su mano y se apoyó a su lado en barandal de madera, observando el oceánico horizonte azul. Sin la alfombra voladora con la que habían ido, cinco días eran desde Rakushou hasta el puerto, y seis más en alta mar hasta llegar a Sindria, y habían cumplido tres de estos últimos desde que embarcaron. La melancolía de su Rey se le estaba contagiando. -Judal pertenece al Imperio Kou, Sinbad. Debiste de tenerlo en cuenta cuando decidiste empezar una relación con él. Tú mismo lo dijiste en la asamblea, que estaría temporalmente hasta que las cosas con Al-Thamen se resolvieran. -giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle, encontrándole tan perdido en el paisaje. Trató de sonreírle. -Pero Judal puede visitarnos cuando quiera, después de esto nadie va a considerarle un enemigo en realidad.

-No puede, Ja'far. -usó un tono tan vacío, sin dejar de mirar el mar, que incluso consiguió hacerle estremecer. -Viajar en alfombra también requiere de magoi, aunque un sólo viaje de ida no es mucho gasto. Pero no es lo mismo si tiene que estar yendo y viniendo continuamente, acabaría por ponerse en peligro. Y no puede volver a usarla en ida y venida hasta que…

 _-Hasta que dé a luz…_ -leyó con facilidad lo que continuaba de aquella oración. Desvió la mirada, no fue capaz de seguir respondiendo. Nunca le había pasado, pero sabía por bocas ajenas que la peor tortura para un padre era no poder ser testigo del nacimiento de su propio hijo, peor si era del primero. Muchos de estos hombres terminaron arrepintiéndose durante toda su vida por ello, sufriendo en su memoria una y otra vez, culpándose por no haber estado presentes en ese momento clave para la vida de la pareja, aunque algunos de ellos no fueran realmente culpables. El dolor era tal que veían a sus hijos crecer, y aun así sentían un vacío. Un vacío que debió de ser llenado con ese nacimiento, y en el que no estuvieron presentes.

No podía creerlo, ¿de verdad él, que era el gran Rey Sinbad, se estaba rindiendo? Qué patético. La imagen de Judal no dejó en ningún momento de atravesar su mente. Primero le veía sonriéndole, tan bello y risueño como nunca lo había visto. Después, completamente hinchado, sujetando con delicadeza su propio vientre, tan grande, con una mirada amor puro. Y luego, sosteniendo con sus delgados brazos un bebé envuelto en una tela blanca, siendo feliz, mostrando su melodiosa risa al pequeño en sus brazos. Unas imágenes que le encogieron el corazón, porque él no estaba en esas visiones. Y sabía que la razón de ello era por lo que había hecho. Pero no, ni hablar. Apretó con las manos el barandal y presionó los labios. No iba a dejarlo tan fácil, había pasado mucho como para dejar ir a Judal así, mucho menos con su hijo. Iba a estar con ellos, con los dos seres que más amaba, fuera como fuera, y para eso abandonaría todo rastro de cobardía. Les tendría a ambos, sí o sí. Iba a enmendar su error y a retornar, dispuesto a tenerles de nuevo. Se giró y se acercó caminando hacia el hombre que llevaba el timón bajo la curiosa mirada verde del oficial.

-Cambio de rumbo, hay que volver al Imperio Kou, olvidé tratar un asunto urgente con el Primer Príncipe del Imperio. –Ja'far se quedó estático y con la boca abierta, pues no esperaba que hiciera eso, al igual que el timonel.

-Eso no será posible, Su Majestad, estamos a medio camino de Sindria. –a pesar de negarse, no estaba muy convencido. Él seguía órdenes de Ren Kouen, y hacerle caso a Sinbad sería desobedecer al príncipe y volver a retroceder lo que llevaban recorrido.

-No importa, tenemos que dar la vuelta. –insistió.

-Ya le dije, Rey Sinbad, eso no podrá ser. –continuaba negándose, y Ja'far sabía lo que se avecinaba con ello, por lo que no tardó en alejarse un poco de la escena.

-¡Sí podrá ser, nos quedan tres días hasta Sindria, y hay otros tres días a partir de este punto hasta el Imperio! ¡El tiempo hasta alcanzar tierra será el mismo! –estaba empezando a ponerse serio y a perder la paciencia, y con ello amedrentaba al hombre, pero seguía sin ceder.

-Lo siento, Su Alteza, pero no…

-¡HE DICHO QUE DEN LA PUÑETERA VUELTA! ¡YA! –lo gritó de tal forma que dejó en su sitio, no sólo al timonel, sino también a Ja'far y al resto de la tripulación que estaba cerca.

Se formaron unos segundos de silencio en los que el monarca le penetraba con una intensa mirada dorada, intimidante y rabiosa como la de un animal salvaje, hasta que el hombre habló.

-¡Izad las velas! ¡Listo a virar por redondo! –ordenó. Inmediatamente, los tripulantes se movilizaron, cargando la mayor y preparando las brazas para la maniobra, arriando la cangreja después. -¡Andar todo y Braza Mayor! –continuó, colocando el timón a babor y la verga mayor en cruz haciendo el barco caer a sotavento; lado contrario a donde soplaba el viento marino, y provocando un movimiento brusco en el navío que hizo tambalearse a varios, y el monarca no estaba excluido. -¡Braza en cruz trinquete y velacho! –ante la orden, se bracearon las velas y se cambiaron las escotas de los foques. Sinbad no entendía nada, y Ja'far tampoco, pero así les valía mientras dieran la vuelta. Vieron bracear las velas como último movimiento. Tuvieron que terminar agarrándose al barandal, hasta que terminó por enderezarse, tomando rumbo de vuelta al Imperio Kou. El Rey no podía estar más satisfecho."

Otros ocho días transcurridos. El monarca ya empezaba a temer, no por estar a unos metros de la puerta del Palacio Imperial de nuevo, sino por la apariencia que Judal pudiera tener y por su reacción. Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que le miró por última vez por su tontería de no atreverse a enfrentarse a la situación cuando debió. Una vuelta muy estúpida e innecesaria. Sentía que fue ayer la última vez que le vio, cuando no fue así. Supuso que su embarazo ya sería más notorio debido al inicio del cambio hormonal, y que también habría comenzado a crecer su abdomen, y eso supondría que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kouen ya lo supiera. Pero sin duda, estaría destrozado y roto por haberse ido sin decirle nada por miedo a un enfrentamiento perdido con el Primer Príncipe, aunque él tampoco hizo mucho por detenerle. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse a los dos. Esos dos amantes de la guerra… Tragó saliva.

 _-Pero qué idiota…_ -se culpó mentalmente, sobándose la frente con la mano y suspirando al mismo tiempo.

-Esta vez más te vale hacer las cosas bien, este paseíto tuyo nos va a costar caro. –se le notaba en su voz, el albino estaba más que harto de la condenada situación. –Me gustaría que tomaras la confianza que tuviste cuando casi haces que el timonel del barco se echara a llorar, hazme el favor. –Sinbad no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar aquello. En verdad se había sentido lleno de decisión y autoridad en ese momento, y todo por sus deseos de volver a enmendar lo que había hecho mal. De volver a por lo que se había dejado.

Ni siquiera los guardias de la entrada se molestaron en prohibirle el paso. Golpe de suerte. Por esas horas, consideró que Kouen estaría en el recibidor imperial, así que no tardaron demasiado en llegar hasta el gran portón rojo después de haber cruzado el enorme patio exterior. Los nervios crecían a flor de piel en ambos. El monarca ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía que decir, ni conocía el cómo, pero lo iba a hacer. Abrió ambas puertas, dejándose ver con un aire autoritario muy natural, siendo seguido por su oficial. La cara del pelirrojo era todo un poema, no creyendo que aún continuara allí, en Kou.

-¿Perdieron la embarcación? –era lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Sinbad no contestó hasta estar al pie de las escaleras, delante de él.

-Ordené a los tripulantes dar media vuelta. –su voz seria alertó a Kouen. Fuera lo que fuera, iba muy en serio, y no le agradó nada el desplante con el que, posiblemente, lo había dicho.

-¿Ordenó? ¿Qué poder tiene usted sobre mi gente para hacer algo de tal magnitud, Rey Sinbad? –ahora sí estaba molesto. -¿Sabe a lo que se puede enfrentar al obligar a los soldados marines de otra nación a realizar un desvío sin consentimiento de las más altas autoridades del país?

-Lo sé, pero fue por una urgencia. –su tono recto hizo removerse al pelirrojo en su decorada silla.

-¿Qué tipo de urgencia cómo para perder el tiempo de esta forma? Recuerde que estamos a mano, mi familia, nuestro Magi y yo, y usted y su Alianza volvemos a nuestro estado pasado, es decir, a ser adversarios, oponentes… Enemigos, como lo quiera llamar. –hizo que Sinbad se tensara, pudo verlo al notar su entrecejo fruncido, sobre todo al escuchar la palabra "enemigos" después de haber mencionado a Judal. –Usted no me agrada, y nunca lo hará, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a escucharle. Proceda.

-Vine de vuelta por una sola razón en concreto; es mi deber y mi capricho llevarme a Ju…

-¡Judal, espera! ¡No puedes irrumpir así en horario de peticiones! –la voz femenina resonó por una de las entradas de detrás del pelirrojo.

-¡Sólo una trenza, lo prometo! –otra voz, más grave que la anterior, se hizo escuchar.

-¡Kouen! ¡Dile a tu hermano parásito que me deje tranquilo de una ve…! –la frase quedó en el aire, inacabada, al mismo tiempo que el magi ya estaba en el gran salón, a un lado y detrás de la silla de Kouen. El silencio que se formó fue por, nada más y nada menos, que los ropajes que el magi oscuro portaba, pero también por la sorpresa de encontrarse así después de dos semanas. Vestía uno de sus trajes de oráculo, el rojo y negro, colores representantes del Imperio Kou. A parte de eso, nada más había parecido cambiar en él, pero es que se le veía realmente bello con esa indumentaria propia de un sacerdote de alto rango. Qué irónico, pues de santo no tenía nada. Rio con un deje de molestia. –Mira quién se digna a aparecer otra vez. –se acercó al Rey de Sindria con desfachatez, pasando de largo al príncipe y siendo seguido por sus ojos dorados, tan sorprendidos, tanto por el comportamiento de regaño como por su imagen. Este no podía dejar de mirarle, y tampoco Ja'far. -¿Dejas ver tu cara después de haberte ido sin decir nada? Menudo pa… -detuvo su hablar, sin embargo, Sinbad y Ja'far supieron qué palabra estuvo a punto de soltar, y esta era; padre. –Pa… parguela. –el insulto improvisado del día, y le costó bastante encontrar uno que empezara con esa sílaba. Estuvo a punto de pifiarla él solito. Después de que el pelirrojo le dijera que a dónde iba el día en el que iban a marcharse, pues olvidó que él ya estaba donde pertenecía, pudieron formarse unos incómodos segundos de silencio, para que después de una mirada tremendamente dolida por parte del Rey, este empezara a caminar, alejándose y dejándole en el Palacio del Imperio mientras él y Ja'far regresaban a Sindria. Sin embargo, cuando le vio hacer eso, no puso evitar sentir pena, pues vio en sus ojos dorados que lo estaba haciendo en contra de su voluntad. Ahora podía sentir empatía por Sinbad, pero sólo con él. Si trataba de sentirla con alguien más, se le haría imposible. Desde aquello, no se preocupó demasiado, ya que el monarca iba a volver por él antes de que llegara a su isla, sí o sí. El adulto le quería demasiado como para no hacerlo, y no se equivocó. Podía leerle con tanta facilidad. Aunque no lo estuviera mostrando, estaba emocionado. No quería ser muy obvio, y menos delante de Kouen. Durante esas dos semanas, su vientre había empezado a crecer, no demasiado, pero ya sí era notorio, lo suficiente como para sospechar. Nadie más que Koumei y Kougyoku sabían de su estado, el Segundo Príncipe le había confiado a la joven todo lo que sabía, pues ella podía ayudar al azabache y al mismo tiempo hacerse a la idea de forma sana que Sinbad no estaba interesado en ella para superarlo más fácilmente. Debido a que aún continuaba siendo algo que debiera ocultarse, se vio obligado entonces a comenzar a usar sus trajes de oráculo hacía unos pocos días, los cuales eran lo suficientemente sueltos y complejos como para tapar cualquier signo de gordura. Kouha y Kougyoku observaban en silencio, él con curiosidad por ver al Rey allí de nuevo y ella con una ligera mueca de complicidad, comprendiendo que Judal tuvo razón en todo momento cuando este le dijo que Sinbad iba a volver.

El mayor de los tres habló:

-¿Y qué querías que dijera, Judal? Que yo sepa, no tiene nada que tratar contigo ya. –el chico se encogió de hombros en respuesta a Kouen, acercándose más al monarca.

El hombre de cabello lila no dejaba de mirarle con deseo, pero no un deseo carnal, sino emocional. El oráculo le picó el pecho con el dedo, inclinándose de forma graciosa hacia delante.

-Tranquilo, idiota. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, tanta presión no es buena, ¿eh? –sonrió radiante, calándole por completo el corazón. Al menos se había puesto en su lugar, pues sabía que Sinbad no era capaz de algo así por despecho. No estaba enfadado, todo lo contrario. Se mostraba comprensivo con él, cosa que hizo sonreír al albino y a su Rey, pues a su parecer, el magi estaba mejorando bastante su actitud.

-Una trencita. –se escuchó la voz débil y suplicante de Kouha mientras hacía un gesto de pequeñez con sus dedos de manera cómica.

-¡Que no! –tuvo que romper el contacto con Sinbad para girarse con rabia hacia el cansino del Tercer Príncipe.

Kouen estaba empezando a impacientarse, la vena de su sien palpitaba y se hinchaba continuamente al mismo tiempo que posaba la mano en su frente. No pasó desapercibido para el monarca de Sindria, por lo que arribó de nuevo.

-No le robo más tiempo, la razón por la que he vuelto es…

-Una pequeñita. –caminó hacia él como si estuviera lastimado.

-¡Ni te acerques! –la advertencia de Judal dirigida al joven de cabello rosa hizo saltar la respiración tensa de Kouen. Iba a estallar en cólera si seguían interrumpiendo. Por suerte, el monarca no se detuvo esta vez.

-Voy a llevarme a Judal a Sindria. –aquello hizo detenerse a Kouha con los ojos bien abiertos, presionar la mandíbula al oráculo, dejó estático al pelirrojo y puso nerviosa a la princesa, que cruzó los dedos tras la espalda.

Silencio incómodo, hasta que el Primer Príncipe se levantó de golpe, como si hubiera recibido una grave ofensa.

-Judal no va a…

-Hermano, tenemos un problema. –Koumei apareció veloz por donde entraron los tres jóvenes anteriormente.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Y ahora qué? –giró rápido la cabeza hacia él con cara de pocos amigos. Se le fue la compostura a tomar por saco y, cómo no, provocó que el Segundo Príncipe se detuviera en seco, algo asustado. La mirada confusa y desconfiada de su hermano menor le hizo calmarse un poco, él no tenía la culpa. Suspiró. -¿Qué problema?

-Ah… -el pobre aún no salía de su burbuja de temor, pero pudo darse cuenta de la presencia del Rey de Sindria y de su visir. Al parecer, el magi tenía razón. Pensó lo mismo que Kougyoku al verle. Caminó hasta Kouen, ya más calmado, y le entregó un pergamino. –Es sobre Judal.

-¿Sobre mí? –enarcó una ceja, ofendido. –Ahora en serio, juro que esta vez no he hecho nada.

Que el supuesto problema tuviera que ver con él no hizo que Sinbad se sintiera cómodo, y tampoco Ja'far. Ninguno quería que el muchacho volviera a tener más incidentes extraños. Koumei se ganó miradas curiosas y ansiosas.

-Estuve repasando los registros civiles del Imperio.

-¿Por eso estuviste tantos días encerrado en la biblioteca, Mei? –preguntó Kouha, a lo que su hermano asintió.

-Encontré algo que no estaba bien… No, más concretamente, no lo encontré. –ante el silencio, continuó. –Revisé varias veces por si me estaba saltando algo, pero resultó no ser un error. Judal no aparece en los registros de Kou.

-No puede ser. –aseguró Kouen, abriendo el pergamino y comenzando a buscar. –Eso significaría que no pertenece al Imperio y que reside aquí ilegalmente, no creo que al antiguo Emperador se le pasara algo así. –ahora sí, ojos en sorpresa en todos los rostros presentes. -¿Quiere decir que tampoco es nuestro Oráculo?

-Eso me temo…

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó sin despegar la vista del papiro.

-El banquero, Markkio, tampoco está registrado. Ni siquiera como fallecido o desaparecido. Él también pertenecía a Al-Thamen… ¿Y si los que formaban parte de la organización y trabajaban al mismo tiempo para el Imperio nunca fueron registrados? ¿Podría ser por motivos de traición y evitar ser culpados? –Kouen frunció el entrecejo.

Es razonable lo que dices… -vio cómo su hermano mayor dejaba de buscar el inexistente nombre del chico y le devolvía con parsimonia el pergamino. Era cierto, no estaba registrado, y por lo tanto, no era ciudadano del Imperio Kou. Koumei miró de reojo al Rey. –Si no está registrado no puede continuar residiendo aquí, pero tampoco pertenece a ninguna otra nación, no tiene a dónde ir. –su mueca preocupada hizo suspirar al pelirrojo más adulto.

-Tal vez yo pueda encargarme de eso. –la voz de Sinbad se alzó con confianza, sin embargo, se ganó una mirada retadora por parte del Primer Príncipe. Este regresó a observar al otro pelirrojo.

-Que no esté registrado no es un problema, podemos hacerlo después, al igual que se hace cuando nace algún niño dentro de nuestros territorios, o cuando se muda alguna persona aquí de forma permanente. Judal es nuestro Magi, y se queda. –dirigió una mirada severa hacia el monarca, y a este no pareció agradarle, pues se la devolvió con la misma intensidad. Ahora sí, la tensión podía cortarse con una simple uña.

-Pero… hermano, tardaríamos como un mes en completarlo. –Koumei empezó a preocuparse más.

-No pasa nada, sólo es un registro.

-Ya, pero aun así… -se acercó un poco más para que sólo él le escuchara, pues la información que iba a soltar no podía pasar a manos de personas ajenas a la Familia Imperial. Ni siquiera al reciente cómplice del Segundo Príncipe; Sinbad. –No podemos realizar ningún tipo de procedimiento legal sin un Emperador… -al oírlo, el otro arrugó las cejas, pues tenía razón. Se meterían en problemas con otras naciones si lo hacían estando el trono en hiatus.

El pelirrojo más mayor suspiró de manera ronca. Tendría que ceder ante la sospechosa petición del Rey de Sindria, pero no sin antes saber el por qué. Lo negativo de ello era que cuando le diera el consentimiento, sería de forma permanente, y el oráculo no volvería al Imperio. Una vez que este saliera de esas tierras se convertiría en exiliado. No le agradaba, pero no quedaba más opción si quería evitar problemas en Kou y proteger su nación. Justo cuando estuvo por abrir la boca escuchó unos ligeros sollozos, confundiéndose con ello. Agudizó su oído al mismo tiempo que escaneaba el salón, viendo la razón al momento. Sólo era Judal, que estaba llorando. Un momento… ¡¿Judal estaba llorando?! Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. No se lo creía, ¿desde cuándo ese magi arrogante y orgulloso lloraba?

-Ay… -Kougyoku se acercó corriendo tras soltar ese quejido lastimero y tomó al chico por los brazos. Este se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y se tapaba la cara con las manos. –Si lloras vas a hacer que yo también lo haga… -sus grandes ojos empezaron a humedecerse un poco. Sinbad no tardó nada en acercarse, preocupado, y se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura mientras posaba las manos en sus hombros.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? –dijo con voz suave, tratando de calmar con ese tono al oráculo.

-No… no lo sé… -se limpió las mejillas con las mangas para después volver a taparse. Odiaba tener que estar mostrándose así en contra de su orgullo, pero le era imposible pararlo. La frustración que sentía por ello no hacías más que aumentar sus ganas de llorar. Qué ironía.

Todos allí estaban sorprendidos, Sinbad, Ja'far, Koygyoku y Koumei por la respuesta. Y Kouen y Kouha por lo que estaban viendo en general. El primer grupo acababa de darse cuenta con esa contestación de la verdadera razón de ese ligero llanto; hormonas.

-Judal, -Kouen bajó los escalones y se acercó a ellos, más concretamente, al muchacho que lloraba. Este se volvió a limpiar y le miro con la cara enrojecida y los ojos húmedos. -¿quieres ir a Sindria? –preguntó de forma seria, pero tranquila. El Judal que él conocía, por mucho que hubiera sido ayudado por Sinbad, no aceptaría regresar a la isla, porque él mismo dijo muchas veces durante toda su vida que no soportaba ni el lugar ni a su Rey.

-¡Joder, sí! –sus, excesivamente mojados, orbes carmesí se iluminaron, y al pelirrojo se le detuvo la respiración, preguntándose a sí mismo quién demonios era ese joven que tenía delante, porque Judal no era, al menos no con el que estuvo conviviendo siempre. Primero lloraba, cosa que nunca había hecho y de la que se burlaba cuando alguien lo hacía, y ahora aceptaba con emoción el irse a Sindria, y no de visita, sino durante tiempo indefinido. ¿Qué rayos le habían hecho al magi allí? El Primer Príncipe estaba enfadado por ello, sin embargo, sabía que ese cambio no había sido para mal, pues el magi oscuro estaba mostrando sus emociones. Por esa razón no fue capaz de reprender nada. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera…

-¿Por qué? -…preguntar. El oráculo se limpió por completo con ansias.

-¡Porque le quiero! –exclamaciones por todos lados. Pero Kouen no pareció entender, arrugando la nariz.

-¿A quién?

-¡A este idiota! ¡Quiero a este idiota! –señaló al Rey sin mirarle, haciendo que este diera un ligero salto. Ahora sí, el Primer Príncipe lo había entendido, quedándose quieto en su sitio y analizando más despacio aquello. ¿Su lógica para confesarlo ya? Que se iba a ir y le iba a dar completamente igual el Imperio.

-¡¿Qué tú qué?! –chilló Kouha, casi quedándose en shock. Pero inmediatamente comenzó a soltar ruidosas carcajadas. -¡A parte de maldito también desviado! –continuó riéndose.

-¡Yo al menos tengo vida sexual! –alardeó con ira. Qué rápido se le había pasado el llanto. Fue demasiada información para ellos, especialmente para Kougyoku, quien no pudo evitar temblar de los nervios, tapando rápido su potente sonrojo. El monarca tampoco estaba muy tranquilo. El pelirrojo más mayor no terminaba de analizar, quieto en su sitio.

-Ju… Judal… -Sinbad se inclinó un poco, tenso y cohibido. –No creo que sea buen momento para…

-¡Já! Apuesto a que ni un beso has dado. –Kouha no cerraba la boca. A ver si realmente ese magi tenía la valentía de demostrarlo.

-¡Con que no, eh! –agarró al Rey por la ropa y lo arrastró con fuerza hasta juntar sus labios en un beso superficial, pero apasionado. Al menos por su parte, pues al monarca le había pillado desprevenido, y justo le soltó cuando consiguió reaccionar un poco. Se escuchó un leve chillido agudo por parte de la princesa, quien había imitado la acción de Koumei, mirando a otro lado con un rubor peligroso. Se giró a un muy sorprendido Kouha. Sí, había tenido la valentía para hacerlo. -¡En tu cara, parásito!

Se escuchó un chirriante sonido de desenvaine de espada. En cuanto se dieron cuenta, vieron a Kouen alzar el arma, atacando después con un movimiento descendente a Sinbad, quién aún no era consciente de su entorno del todo.

-¡CUIDADO! –Ja'far estuvo a punto de interponerse, al igual que Koumei y la princesa. No podían dejar que fuera asesinado delante de Judal, aunque a sus espaldas tampoco.

Tarde. El magi ya se les había adelantado, colocándose entre el Rey y el pelirrojo con un borg que hizo chocar la espada. El Primer Príncipe retiró el arma hacia atrás, sorprendido por la insensatez del oráculo.

Se formaron segundos de silencio, hasta que Kouen pareció calmarse un poco.

-... ¿En serio te ha enamorado? –no se lo creía ni aun pronunciándolo. Qué palabras más extrañas.

-Y preñado también.

-¡JUDAL! –demasiada sinceridad. El albino, Kougyoku, el Segundo Príncipe y el monarca le gritaron al unísono, casi consiguiendo dejarle sordo. Kouha tenía un nudo mental, sin embargo, el otro pelirrojo no, pues él sí había leído una vez los pergaminos en los que estaba plasmada la información sobre los magis.

-Hostias… -susurró el Tercer Príncipe, acabando de enterarse de que un magi podía quedarse encinta, aunque no sabía si debía fiarse.

Kouen no conseguía reaccionar, mirando al oráculo sin expresión alguna. Pasó su mirada bermellón al hombre de cabello lila, que le miraba algo asustado. Obvio, pues no tenía a sus Djinns con él. Koumei fue consciente de un tic bastante repetitivo en el ojo derecho de su hermano mayor. Con que esa era la razón por la que Sinbad regresó...

-Rey Sinbad… -la voz del Segundo Príncipe se escuchó un poco temerosa, consiguiendo atraer los ojos dorados del nombrado. –Corra…

-¿Qué?... –sabía lo que había dicho, pero no el por qué debía hacerlo. Estaba tan confundido con la situación.

-¡CORRA!

No volvió a preguntar de nuevo, ya estaba saliendo de ahí por patas hacia el patio exterior, teniendo a Kouen tras él a la misma velocidad.

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO, SINBAD!

-¡Santo Salomón! -Ja'far no tardó en unirse a la persecución.

-¡Hermano, no! -tanto Koumei como Kougyoku hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Si me lo matas a quién echaré el crío?! -estuvo a punto de salir tras ellos, sin embargo... El estómago le dio un pinchazo, provocando que se encogiera de dolor. -¡Puta! -maldijo.

-Ah, ¿que no era una broma? -el de cabello rosa se le acercó, curioso. Nunca pensó que el magi hablara en serio, con la poca seriedad que tenía la situación ni se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Imbécil... -no supo si le escuchó o no, pues también acababa de salir corriendo. -¡No me ignores, mierda! -tarde. Y ahí se quedó el, ahora solitario, magi oscuro. Se miró el abdomen que, gracias a las ropas, no era ni visible ni notorio. -Al menos tú no me abandonas... aún.

Lo que el oráculo no sabía era que Kouha había ido a poner en su sitio a los desmadrados, algo muy raro por su parte, pues le encantaba ver ese tipo de gracioso caos. Pero quería y tenía que ver con sus propios ojos al pequeño bastardo que Judal tenía cuando naciera. La curiosidad por ello era demasiada. Él no sabía nada sobre embarazos, por lo que al ver al magi encogerse le hizo sentirse extraño. Si era un dolor malo tendría que avisar a alguien más. Tenía que asegurar que ese bicho nacía bien si quería satisfacer su deseo de curiosidad. Observó un poco a lo lejos la descontrolada persecución, ya casi incluyendo contenedores metálicos, casi. Tenía que pensar en cómo llamar su atención. Si les decía que a Judal le había dado un dolor no reaccionarían mucho, pues era algo normal en un estado así y no se alarmarían. ¿Y si cambiaba la palabra dolor por...? Respiró hondo y comenzó a saltar en el sitio, reteniendo el aire, hasta que después de un minuto se asfixió y tuvo que parar de moverse reanudando su respiración, ahora muy agitada y descontrolada. Corrió hacia el resto a pesar de estar ahogándose. Menuda idea, su orgullo fue un poco pisoteado hace un par de semanas por haberle salido la actuación de inocente mal, por lo que ahora quería ser más convincente. Quería verse alterado, y con ese ejercicio anterior lo había conseguido. Si continuaba así, tal vez sí llegara a ser buen actor, aunque le costara un poco de dolor en el tórax.

-¡EEEEEHH! -les gritó, asfixiándose más al hacerlo. Pensó que así también era mejor y mucho más creíble. Hizo detenerse en seco a los otros. Prácticamente, Kouen tenía bien enganchado a Sinbad del manto, levantándole levemente del suelo, y este estuvo intentando soltarse hasta que escuchó a Kouha. Koumei y Kougyoku aún tomaban de los brazos a su hermano, y Ja'far con las manos en la cabeza, tan perdido. No pudo usar su contenedor, pues sería como una amenaza. -¡A...! -dio una bocanada de aire. -¡A JUDAL LE HA DADO UN CHUNGO! - traducción; a Judal le había dado un ataque, un infarto... Todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso. Mintió tan descaradamente, pero de una forma tan exagerada, que terminaron creyéndoselo. Terror era lo que veía ahora en sus caras. Intentó por todos los medios no reírse. Por suerte, sus carcajadas salieron cuando el grupo ya se había marchado en dirección, de nuevo, al gran salón.

Le vieron sentado en el suelo, de brazos cruzados, y con una mueca algo encabronada. El oráculo les miró.

-¿Qué? -lo soltó con un gruñido.

Suspiraron de forma pesada. Ese Kouha les había engañado esta vez.

Aparecieron rápido a las afueras de la ciudad de Sindria. Después de una conversación seria, y muy tensa, el Primer Príncipe del Imperio cedió del todo gracias a la participación de Kougyoku y Koumei. Si no hubiera sido por ellos... El Segundo Príncipe se ofreció a llevarles en uno de los portales que creaba con el poder de Dantalion, junto con las pertenencias del magi. Los símbolos de transferencia que no fueron eliminados aún de las tierras sureñas fueron de gran ayuda para llegar en pocos segundos.

Aterrizaron cerca del suelo esta vez, dándoles facilidad para no caer. El magi llevaba en sus brazos los otros tres trajes de oráculo aparte del que llevaba puesto: el blanco y azul; el negro y dorado,y el verde y beige. Sobre estos estaban dobladas seis prendas de sus ropas habituales, no ocupaban demasiado. La alfombra, por supuesto, la llevaba Ja'far, también doblada.

Judal se giró hacia atrás, observando el mar azul que relucía con la luz del sol.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?... -no, no se estaba arrepintiendo. Simplemente, nunca llegó a pensar que cambiaría totalmente de opinión en cuanto a Sindria y a su Rey.

Ninguno de los otros dos tampoco lo asimilaba por completo. Era como un sueño del que no conseguían despertarse. O como si hubieran viajado a un universo paralelo. Sinbad le miraba como si lo que tuviera delante no fuera a verlo nunca más, con tanto anhelo, tanto sentimiento. Judal no había sido el único en cambiar un poco. El Rey también estuvo dejándose llevar con él durante todo ese tiempo. Este miró al oficial, como pidiéndole algo. En respuesta, el albino suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Adelante, no me molesta. –sentenció con calma.

Fue tras escuchar eso que el monarca caminó hasta quedar detrás del oráculo, tomándole de la cintura. El chico se dio la vuelta al sentir las manos del Rey. Y rápidamente, sus labios fueron apresados en un desenfrenado beso cargado de frenesí. Tanto tiempo sin probar esa boca le había tenido desesperado. El magi ni siquiera se negó, dejándose llevar por la pasión que Sinbad le ponía, aunque sin poder abrazarse a él. Aún sujetaba sus ropas.

Era poco más de medio día cuando entraron a Palacio, agotados. Se les notaba la pesadez en la cara. Kouen había sido muy difícil de tratar. El tener a Kougyoku y a Koumei de su parte se lo había facilitado bastante, y aun así fue complicado. Todos los generales y los tres chicos se encontraban en el salón principal, y que las puertas hubieran sido abiertas les distrajo, divisando después al trío desaparecido. Aunque ya no tan desaparecido. Lo que más les llamó la atención fue el atuendo del magi oscuro, pero nadie preguntó por él. No querían romper la bonita imagen que tenían de él haciéndole enfadar, pues se veía muy bien, conocían sus gustos y estaban seguros de que el oráculo no estaba muy de acuerdo con llevarlo.

-¡Judal!

-¡Waha! -Aladdin y Alibaba no tardaron nada en tirársele encima con lagrimitas en los ojos, seguidos por Morgiana, aunque ella sólo sonreía con alegría. Los tres muchachos terminaron en el suelo, dos de ellos restregando las mejillas contra el otro, que trataba de alejarles. -¡Hey, eso es molesto! -que incómodo se le hacía tanto roce y tanta muestra de cariño. No se acostumbraba a ello.

-¡Ya íbamos a buscaros de tanto que tardabais! -Yamuraiha ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces para acercarse corriendo con un humor de mil demonios.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Nos estabais matando de tanto esperar! -Sharrkan también se quejó desde su sitio.

-¡Ni avisasteis de que os marchabais! ¡Tuvo que ser Aladdin quien nos explicó! ¡¿Os parece bonito?! -estaba hecha una completa furia esta maga. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una risa nerviosa por parte de su Rey, y un silencio incómodo de Ja'far. Judal estaba demasiado acosado en ese momento como para responder.

-Bueno... -al final terminó hablando el albino. -Creo que hasta tú entiendes que era una situación grave. Había que destruir esa carta. -se encogió de hombros. La mujer no respondió, pues tenía razón. Habrían tenido un problema mucho peor si no se hubieran ido.

-¡Agh, vale! ¡Pero la próxima vez, avisáis al principio! -les señaló con ira. -¿Y se puede saber por qué os habéis pasado más de dos malditas semanas fuera? -vio cómo el oficial señalaba con molestia al hombre de cabello lila. Este dio un ligero salto.

-Porque el muy cobarde planeó regresar aquí sin Judal por miedo, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería dejarle en Kou ya habían pasado ocho días de viaje, y nos tuvimos que volver a por él.

Varios de los presentes se estrellaron la mano en la cara. Qué Rey más extraño tenían. Era valiente para lo que le daba la gana.

Una vez arregladas las cosas, los generales se dispersaron a sus cosas. Masrur y Yamuraiha iban a encargarse ese día de sus aprendices en los jardines, enseñarles nuevas habilidades. Por esa razón, Alibaba se quedó a mirar, sentado en el césped y siendo acompañado por el magi oscuro, que tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. Le había dado a Sinbad sus ropas y alfombra mágica. Dijo que él se encargaría, y así dejó que lo hiciera.

-Lo hacen bastante bien. -comentó, tratando de romper un poco el aburrido silencio.

-Meh. -qué seco podía llegar a ser el azabache cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Por qué llevas eso? -preguntó. Había estado bastante curioso con el vestido que Judal llevaba. Le quedaba bastante bien, e incluso si le veía de espaldas lo podría llegar a confundir con una jovencita.

-Nada que te importe. -después de decir eso, sus ojos se abrieron, recordando algo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. -¡Mierda! Se me olvidó decirle a la bruja lo de las coronas de flores. -el rubio se sorprendió un poco. Hasta él lo había olvidado. Este se rio.

-Da igual. -hizo un gesto de aleteo con la mano. -Tampoco es que quisiera quitarle una de sus coronas. Y de seguro estaría ocupada como para hacer una nueva. -suspiró sonriente. -Es una mujer admirable, una gran amiga. -Judal soltó una risa y le picó la frente.

-Deja de soñar, estúpido. Ni que fuera la única mujer.

-Casi. -suspiró.

-¿Cómo que casi? -se confundió. -¿No has tenido contacto con mujeres? -terreno peligroso para el ex príncipe.

-No. -se rascó la nuca avergonzado. -Digamos que tengo mucha mala suerte en eso... Nunca tuve ni siquiera una novia. -el oráculo parpadeó un par de veces. Que él mismo no la hubiera tenido era normal, pues nunca le interesaron las chicas. Pero que le pasara a Alibaba, que intentaba por todos los medios gustarle a alguna... -Me gustaría mucho que alguna se interesara por mí, pero estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se acercarían. -demonios, estaba empezando a deprimirse en serio.

-¡Jaja! Sí que tienes mala suerte. –pausó un par de segundos. –Dime… -se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. -¿Por qué no… maldices tu destino? –el rubio se asustó al escuchar eso, tanto que ni siquiera pudo apartarse, empezando a ponerse pálido. El magi oscuro empezó a carcajearse a su costa, dándole después un codazo. –Es coña, hombre. Pero en serio, deberías acosar a alguna. –menudo consejo…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pensarán que estoy desesperado!

-Estás desesperado. –se burló, haciéndole ver la cruda realidad. Alibaba tardó en responder.

-No… -su mueca triste lo decía todo. –Yo no sería capaz de gustarle a alguna mujer, soy un fracaso en el amor. –esa actitud excesivamente deprimida estaba empezando a molestar al oráculo. Justo cuando se dispuso a contestarle, Sinbad interrumpió.

-Aquí estabas. –sonrió, caminando hasta quedar de tras de ellos. Los chicos se giraron. –Vine a avisarte de que ya todo está hecho.

-Ah, pues bien. –no le prestó demasiada atención. Miró de reojo al rubio, viéndole tan apagado, tan melancólico. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al Rey y se levantó de golpe. –Sinbad, tenemos que hablar.

El monarca se tensó al escuchar esa frase, más por el hecho de que había usado su nombre de pila en ella. Mala señal solía ser. Era una de las oraciones más temidas en una relación, pudiendo significar problemas graves, e incluso el fin de esta. El azabache tomó al adulto de la muñeca y casi lo arrastró al interior del Palacio, dejando a Alibaba solo, observando el entrenamiento de sus otros dos amigos.

Supiró. Tal vez no estaba destinado a tener novia. Era tan doloroso. Se sentía tan vacío en ese sentido. No podía ofrecerle a nadie esa clase de amor que se le estaba empezando a acumular dentro, carcomiéndole como una termita mortal. ¿Qué era lo que hacía mal? A lo mejor no era lo suficientemente atractivo. Era conocido un poco por ser el ex príncipe de Balbadd, pero nunca ninguna chica se le acercó siquiera aunque tuviera sangre azul corriendo por sus venas. Patético.

Después de una hora, las prácticas terminaron, por lo que el chico volvió a ser acompañado. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus amigos llegaron a él, Sinbad apareció de nuevo.

-Alibaba, alguien te busca. –los tres muchachos se sorprendieron por ello. ¿Quién le buscaba?

El Rey acompañó al rubio hasta la entrada del Palacio, pero antes de llegar a salir, se detuvieron.

-¿Quién es? –estaba muy curioso, no era tan conocido, mucho menos en Sindria.

-No lo sé. Un guardia me avisó cuando estaba en mi despacho de que una persona en la entrada buscaba a Alibaba Saluja, no sé nada más. –hasta su apellido conocía. Aquello empezaba a darle miedo. El rubio suspiró, poniéndose tenso. –Lo dejo en tus manos, aún tengo trabajo que hacer. –con qué poco interés lo había dicho. Se le notaba que no quería volver al típico deber de Rey. Pero debía hacerlo, por lo que caminó con un deje de pesadez hasta desaparecer por una de las puertas. El joven tragó duro, acercándose a la puerta. Qué gran sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a esa persona. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-¡Príncipe Alibaba! ¡Ay! ¡No me creo que le tenga delante! ¡Soy una gran admiradora suya! –exacto. Una joven mujer, más o menos de su edad, estaba alucinando con la presencia del chico. Este parpadeó un par de veces, no creyendo lo que veía. Su cabello largo de color celeste oscuro, ondulado, peinado en un medio recogido se meneaba con sus movimientos de vaivén mientras se apretaba a sí misma las mejillas en gesto de vergüenza. Unas mejillas sonrojadas, acompañadas del natural color blanco de su piel contrastaban con el rosa pálido de sus labios, y sus bellos ojos magenta brillaban con emoción. Una hermosura donde las haya. El rubio no pudo evitar prendarse de ella, una belleza digna de las diosas. Llevaba un bonito vestido blanco de mangas largas, decorado con bordes violetas. Sin embargo, iba descalza, aunque eso parecía no importarle. Se veía cómoda así. -¡Desde que salvó Balbadd no pude evitar irme de allí para seguirle! –ella le tomó de las manos, en silencio, hasta que las soltó de golpe y se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa. –Qué modales los míos, ni me presenté. Ni nombre es Jahan. –amplió su radiante sonrisa, dejando casi en shock al ex príncipe. Tanta hermosura junta era mortal.

-Yo… -no sabía qué decir, estaba tan sorprendido y emocionado. Nunca se cruzó con una seguidora tan carismática. Se le veía en sus ojos magenta que le admiraba muchísimo. El quedarse sin palabras hizo confundirse a la dama.

-Oh… -ella se entristeció un poco. –Supongo que pensará que soy una loca por seguirle así… -jugueteó con sus pies mirando al suelo, mostrando una faceta tremendamente adorable. Si hubiera levantado la cabeza se habría podido dar cuenta del enorme sonrojo que Alibaba tenía. –Quería seguir sus pasos… -le encaró con decisión ahora, apretando los puños delante de sus pechos, los cuales no eran para nada pequeños. –Usted es la persona que más admiro, es mi ídolo. –le volvió a tomar de las manos con mirada suplicante, tan adorable. Hizo saltar el corazón del rubio. -¡Por favor, permítame acompañarle a partir de ahora! ¡Quiero vivir aventuras con usted, conocer el mundo! ¡Príncipe Alibaba, me…! –se detuvo. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se tornaron húmedos. –Me gusta…

Milagro, o al menos para el esgrimista. La alegría que sentía no podía ser más intensa, pero… Apretó las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

-Lo siento, pero no podría exponer a una señorita tan magnífica como tú a los peligros a los que me suelo enfrentar, no soportaría si dañan a alguien inocente. Deberías regresar a Balbadd. –se sentía tan mal por hacer eso. Ella agachó la cabeza.

-¿Pu… puedo al menos pasar este día con usted? Prometo volver a casa cuando llegue la noche. –le miró a los ojos, con lágrimas a punto de escaparse. –Es la primera persona que me gusta de verdad… Siento ser tan descarada al pedirle esto, pero… -cerró los ojos fuertemente, avergonzada y ruborizada. –yo… quisiera ser su pareja por hoy… Por favor… -tanto lo sentía que se arrodilló en el suelo, sobresaltando a Alibaba. Él sonrió y se agachó, tomándole de los hombros.

-Acepto. –vio cómo el bello rostro de Jahan se iluminaba como si de una estrella se tratara.

-¡Gracias! ¡Juro que no se arrepentirá de esto! –se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, siendo totalmente aceptada y correspondida. Los brazos del rubio la rodeaban con entusiasmo. Alibaba se sentía tan feliz. Sin embargo, estando en ese reconfortante abrazo, ninguno de los dos podía verse la cara, y la muchacha lo sabía. Ella sonrió de forma ladeada, mirando al frente con perversión. _–Je, al final resultó tan fácil poner la estrategia en marcha… Qué tipo tan idiota…_

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Siento que me he tardado siglos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Muy tarde, lo sé. Me tardé mucho, muchísimo. ¿La razón? El mundo del rol me absorvió por completo. Tal vez debería ponerme unos límites para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Si te protejo en cada momento, ¿qué será de ti cuando yo ya no esté más?**

"Anteriormente…

-Acepto. –vio cómo el bello rostro de Jahan se iluminaba como si de una estrella se tratara.

-¡Gracias! ¡Juro que no se arrepentirá de esto! –se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, siendo totalmente aceptada y correspondida. Los brazos del rubio la rodeaban con entusiasmo. Alibaba se sentía tan feliz. Sin embargo, estando en ese reconfortante abrazo, ninguno de los dos podía verse la cara, y la muchacha lo sabía. Ella sonrió de forma ladeada, mirando al frente con perversión. _–Je, al final resultó tan fácil poner la estrategia en marcha… Qué tipo tan idiota…_ "

El chico deshizo el abrazo y le tomó por los hombros con una radiante sonrisa.

-Avisaré de que pasaré el día contigo entonces. –se le hacía tan irreal. Incluso podía escuchar el latir de su propio corazón. -¿Me acompañas o esperas aquí? –ella estuvo a punto de responder alegre, sin embargo, su mueca no tardó en transformarse en lástima.

-Pero… ¿el Rey de Sindria no se enfadará si entro en su Palacio? -se le notaba nerviosa.

-No lo creo. -esa sonrisa destilaba tanta confianza. No pensó que con lo coqueto que era Sinbad con las mujeres fuera a echarla. -¿Vienes?

-¡Sí! -sonrió, mas su adorable rostro se tornó en sorpresa cuando Alibaba le tomó de la mano, aunque pronto volvió a curvar sus labios rosados, ahora con un tierno sonrojo.

Ambos entraron al Palacio, sin embargo, la joven continuaba un poco tensa. El rubio iba a avisar a sus amigos de que iba a pasar el día fuera, con ella. No siempre se tenía la oportunidad de presentarse una admiradora enamorada.

Les encontró rápido donde los dejó, en los jardines, sentados sobre el pasto y algo agotados por el entrenamiento.

Morgiana y Aladdin no dejaron oculta su curiosidad al ver a la muchacha, pero una cosa era clara; la joven era muy bella. ¿Habría venido buscando empleo de bailarina de Palacio? Si era así, no les cuadraba que estuviera con el esgrimista y no con Sinbad o Ja'far.

La pareja se acercó rápido a ellos.

-¡Hola! -el magi fue el primero en saludar con entusiasmo. Había sido notorio hasta desde lejos, esa chica ya tenía un buen par de razones para caerle bien.

-Hola... -apretó ligeramente el agarre con el ex príncipe. Este lo notó, y le devolvió el apretón, transmitiéndole calma. Parecía tímida a los ojos del niño, tal vez desconfiada. Este pudo darse cuenta de la cercanía que la pareja se traía.

-¿Eres amiga de Alibaba? -preguntó sin dejar de lado su alegría.

-Huh... -muy tímida y desconfiada. Extraño se le hizo al rubio, pues con él no se mostró así, aunque podía ser algo normal.

-Ha venido desde Balbadd sólo para verme. -por el tono utilizado podría decirse que estaba tremendamente orgulloso de esa hazaña, pues las apariencias dictaban que había viajado sola, y Balbadd tenía cierta distancia con Sindria.

-Está muy lejos. -comentó la pelirroja con obviedad.

-Sí, pensé que no sobreviviría al viaje, pero me ayudaron muchas personas en el trayecto. -se rascó la mejilla, nerviosa. Aladdin se sospechaba la razón de tanta ayuda; era bella. Demasiado como para no hacerlo.

-Y aquí estás. -felicitó el joven, a lo que ella sonrió ampliamente, recuperando la confianza.

Pero... Había algo extraño en ella que hizo inquietarse al joven magi. Algo que no encajaba, difícil de comprender. Un rukh tan... raramente típico. Ni siquiera la persona más mediocre poseía un rukh así de simplón a la vez que grande. El rukh de cada ser viviente tenía como mínimo dos características propias de este, pero el de ella... No tenía nada, sólo que el número de aves luminosas era bastante superior en ella. Muy superior. Podía compararse con la cantidad que él mismo poseía. Pero aun así, la energía que desprendía era tan simple y sencilla. Tan inesperadamente normal. La monstruosa cantidad de aves que ella tenía no encajaba con el comportamiento tan normal de estas. Sentía una ligera corazonada que le alertaba sobre la joven, como si tuviera deficiencia de sinceridad. Sin embargo, acababa de conocerla, ¿quién era él para juzgarla tan pronto?

-Hoy pasaré el día con ella por la molestia que hizo en venir, se lo merece.

-Oh, está bien. -el magi sonrió de forma sincera. Si sólo era un día tampoco había demasiado por lo que debiera alarmarse. Alibaba no era tonto, o eso creía... -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jahan. -ella respondió, ahora con un poco más de soltura.

-Es muy bonito. -para Morgiana lo era, le agradaba cómo sonaba.

-Iré a avisar a Judal también, puede que me esté buscando si ha vuelto y no me ha visto aquí.

-¿Ju... Judal?... -a la muchacha de cabello largo pareció ponerle nerviosa ese nombre, incluso le soltó la mano al ex príncipe.

-Huh... Sí. -Alibaba se extrañó ante la reacción inesperada de Jahan, mirándole con confusión, al igual que la pelirroja. Pero la mirada azulada no era para nada confusa, sino algo seria, tal vez de más. -¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Ese no es... el que empezó a lanzar hielos en las calles de los suburbios en Balbadd?... -jugó con sus manos. Al cerciorarse del silencio, continuó. -Yo era... era una de las personas que subsistían ahí, estaba con mi padre... Sé su nombre porque escuché al Rey de Sindria decirlo cuando bajó hasta los suburbios... -comenzó a temblar un poco, impactando al rubio. Con que ella también había sufrido las injusticias del mal gobierno de Ahbmad Saluja. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar su aprecio por ella. Había resistido tanto para convertirse en la hermosa joven que era ahora. Tan llena de fortaleza a los ojos miel del muchacho. -¿Por qué está aquí? Él es... una mala persona... -sintió una mano sobre su hombro, provocando que se girara hacia el esgrimista, pues fue él quien la posó. Este le sonreía.

-No te preocupes. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello. Y puedo asegurar que Judal ha cambiado a como lo viste ese día. -y aun teniendo las buenas razones para no temer, ella continuaba tensa.

-Id vosotros, nuestra energía no da para nada ahora. -Aladdin rio nervioso. Tenía razón, y ninguno de los otros dos pareció darse cuenta al acercarse. El magi y la fanalis luchaban por mantener su postura sentada, con ligeros tembleques en sus extremidades. Una escena cómica que hizo reír a Alibaba.

-Bien, bien. Nos vemos en la noche. -se despidió de ellos y se llevó con él a Jahan al interior del Palacio, de nuevo.

¿En dónde podría encontrarse Judal? Lo más obvio era que estuviera con Sinbad, andaba pegado a él como solapa prácticamente desde el día siguiente a la celebración. La pregunta era ahora, ¿dónde estaba el Rey? En su despacho pudiera ser, aunque lo dudaba. Teniendo al magi oscuro como compañía en su despacho no era una combinación decente en cuanto a intento de trabajo se refería. El comedor era una opción más posible, el azabache habría aumentado su apetito en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, y después de lo que pasó con los bollos era obvio que iba a estar bajo la vigilancia de los ojos dorados. O tal vez se encontraran en los aposentos del adulto para... Sacudió su cabeza, evitando pensar de más. Casi estuvo a punto de visualizarlo y eso por poco provoca un traumante sonrojo en él.

-¿Pasa algo, Príncipe Alibaba? -la joven se inclinó un poco hacia delante para verle mejor, con curiosidad. El rubio se exaltó ligeramente al notarle.

-No, no. Sólo pensaba. -se limitó a responder. Demasiado avergonzado.

-Oh. -ella le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y se enderezó en su sitio, continuando la caminata como se debía.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos trató de ocultar su sorpresa al ver al Rey encaramado a una puerta. La puerta que daba al estudio de magia.

-Vamos, llevas más de veinte minutos, ¿qué tanto haces ahí dentro? -parecía estar hablándole, más bien, reclamándole a alguien.

La pareja terminó por acercarse, habiéndose puesto la joven tensa de nuevo.

-¿Yamuraiha no te abre? -se permitió bromear un poco, llamando la atención de Sinbad.

-No es... -pero se quedó en impacto, embelesado al instante por la muchacha. Sonrió, girándose hacia ella y le tomó con delicadeza de la mano, y esta no alcanzó más que aumentar sus nervios. -No pensé que tendría tal bendición paseándose por mi Palacio. Siéntase como en su casa, señorita. -besó el dorso de su delicada mano, llevándose una mirada retadora por parte del rubio. El más joven apartó él mismo la mano de su acompañante. Debía tener cuidado con ese hombre si Jahan se encontraba con él. La reputación de galán del Rey con las damas hermosas ya no le parecía tan admirable como antes.

-¿Por qué no tratas de convencer a Yamuraiha para que te abra? Parecías insistir, debe de ser algo importante. -chico listo y algo temerario al encarase así con el adulto, y de eso la muchacha se dio cuenta. Sólo le faltaba ponerse a temblar a la pobre del temor que aparentaba tener.

-¿Huh? -el Rey le miró curioso, hasta que consiguió reaccionar con una leve risa melódica. -No es Yamuraiha quien está dentro, es Judal. -ahora sí consiguieron que la de ojos magenta tiritara levemente, y no pasó desapercibida. Ambos hombres se preocuparon, irónicamente, siendo Sinbad el que parecía haberse alterado más, como si temiera algo grave. -¿Te encuentras bien? -tampoco se acordó de los modales reales. Ni falta que le solían hacer. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando la joven se agarró al brazo de Alibaba, sacándole al rubio una conmovedora risa. -Parece que os lleváis bien, ¿antiguos amigos?

-No del todo, ella sí me conocía desde hace mucho por ser el príncipe de Balbadd, pero yo no. -una diminuta gota de sudor frío bajó por su sien, estaba un poco avergonzado por ese hecho. -Justo venía a buscar a Judal para decirle que estaré todo el día fuera.

-¡¿Y a mí eso qué me importa?! -se escuchó esa reconocible voz al otro lado de la puerta. Esa contestación le dolió un poco al ex príncipe, pues pensó que en algún momento estaría interesado en pasar el rato con él.

-Sal de ahí, ya sabes que no puedes usar magia. -Sinbad no tardó en volver a su objetivo.

-Sí puedo. -contrarrestó con sorna.

-¡Judal, no te atrevas! -intentó girar el pomo en vano. Estaba bloqueado. -¡Te vas a hacer mal! -sin respuesta. Los dos jóvenes le miraban en silencio mientras suspiraba. -Al menos ábreme.

Unos cuantos segundos hicieron falta para que la puerta se abriera de golpe, dejando ver a un Judal ofuscado. Pero la mueca se borró al iniciar contacto visual con la visitante. Carmesí y magenta parecían leerse entre ellos. El magi arrugó el ceño, y eso llamó la atención de los otros dos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? ¿Podría haber notado lo mismo que Aladdin antes?

Así hasta que el oráculo pareció aburrirse, regresando su mirada hacia la del Rey.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que realmente no estás usando ma... -un fuerte portazo casi le aplana la cara. Tan potente que hizo bailar su cabello lila en el aire. Se había quedado parado en el sitio por unos segundos. -¡Judal, tómatelo en serio! ¡No debes jugar con estas cosas ahora! -golpeó la puerta un par de veces con el puño.

-¡Que no voy a hacer magia, sólo quiero leer la teoría tranquilo! ¡¿No tienes que ir a firmar tus papeles y pergaminos?! -el magi alzaba la voz para hacerse escuchar. Recibió un corto silencio. Había calado al adulto.

-Está bien. Confío en que no hagas nada más, así que no me defraudes haciendo hechizos o cosas así. -soltó un ligero gruñido y se rascó la cabeza, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la pareja, aunque más en concreto al rubio. -Ya viste, le da todo igual.

-Siempre le ha dado todo igual, es su forma de ser.

-Cierto. -se sobó un poco la cabeza. -Debería empezar a trabajar, estoy seguro de que se me acumuló mucho papeleo durante el tiempo que estuvimos fuera. -soltó un quejido de desacuerdo. Cómo odiaba su trabajo. Después miró con una sonrisa a Jahan e hizo una leve reverencia. -Un placer, señorita. Espero que disfrute de su visita en Sindria. -le guiñó de forma discreta uno de sus ojos dorados, provocando en ella un sobresalto que el esgrimista notó, por lo que la apretó un poco más a él en lo que el Rey empezaba a caminar para perderse por el pasillo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en esa dirección.

-¿Ves que el Rey Sinbad no es tan estricto?

-Humm... -aún parecía estar confundida. Demasiados nervios en tan poco tiempo, tal vez. -Pero es un poco...

-¿Coqueta? ¿Directo? -soltó una risa graciosa. -Es fan de las mujeres. -no podía decir nada negativo sobre eso en realidad, pues él también lo era. Su sonrisa se borró cuando Jahan frunció el ceño, parecía que no le había agradado escuchar eso. -¿Todo bien?

-Sí. –tan seca. Eso pareció alertar un poco al rubio.

-Pero no está soltero, ¿sabes? Y aunque admire la figura femenina, su pareja es un hombre. –la joven le miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión en especial, como si no fuera sorprendente. –Sinbad le quiere mucho, y muy en serio. No sé si su… novio… -¿por qué a todos les costaba decir esa palabra? –sienta con la misma intensidad, pero le corresponde, y creo que eso es lo importante. –había conseguido hacerla sonreír otra vez.

-Yo creo que sí lo siente con la misma intensidad. –la atención de Alibaba fue captada aún más. ¿Cómo podía saber ella si eso era cierto o no? Ni siquiera le había revelado la identidad de esa persona. Tal vez una de las cualidades de esa chica era ser muy observadora y había terminado pillando la relación de esos dos antes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sólo es una corazonada. –esta vez fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa para tomarle la mano. -¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora? –el entusiasmo podía notársele a la legua.

-¿Te parece si vamos al mercado? –los ojos magenta de la joven mujer se iluminaron.

-¡Sí! –comenzó a reír animada mientras corría por el pasillo, arrastrando a Alibaba con ella. Qué pareja más exótica.

En ningún momento dejaron de correr, al menos el rubio. Jahan se había cansado a los dos minutos después de dejarse llevar por la emoción, por lo que se vio cargada por el ex príncipe sin que ella le dijera nada. No pareció importarle, incluso le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, aunque fue más por seguridad. La llevó así durante todo el camino, y lo mejor es que no se había cansado, ni siquiera sus brazos se sentían resentidos. Era la fuerza del amor, o eso pensaba él. Sí, Alibaba estaba yendo muy rápido en su cabeza, pero era para eso, sólo tenía un día y quería sentir qué era realmente tener pareja. Y a ella le agradó la idea. ¿Por qué no, si ambos estaban de acuerdo? Y fue ella quien lo propuso, otra ventaja más.

Jahan abrió más los ojos, iluminándosele al ver la cantidad de personas y puestos que había, todos tan distintos. Se bajó de los brazos del ex príncipe y le tomó de nuevo la mano, volviendo a arrastrarlo con ella hacia el interior de la calle.

Se pararon por cantidad de tiendas, todas de objetos y alimentos diferentes. En ningún momento dejaron de sonreír. El rubio consentía un poco a la muchacha, queriendo comprarle cada cosa que veía que le gustaba, pero todas las rechazó antes de que las pagara. Ella no quería ser tan aprovechada. Aunque sí le pidió varias veces ver su cuchillo, ese que contenía a Amón. Parecía estar interesada en él.

Llevaban ya un buen rato paseando por todo el mercado, y en ningún momento sus ánimos decayeron. Jahan desvió la mirada hacia uno de los lados, completamente fascinada por lo que acababa de ver. Tiró del brazo del esgrimista, arrastrándolo hacia ahí por tercera… Ya qué, la cuenta de cuántas veces lo hizo se perdió.

-¡Mira! –no tuvo suficiente con estar cerca, sino que tuvo que señalarlo. Su dedo apuntaba a un domador de halcones. El hombre llevaba un grueso guante de cuero cubriéndole la mano y el brazo, y sobre este uno de estos animales.

En cuanto el rubio lo vio, su sonrisa abierta se amplió, haciendo brillar sus ojos miel. Era un ave grande y magnífica, se quedó embobado con ella. Pero en lo que Alibaba se centraba en eso, la joven se había despegado de su lado, entrando en un callejón pequeño cercano. En cuanto lo hizo se apoyó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si tratas de asustarme, ya lo jodiste. No tienes madera de mercenario. –su tono fino y delicado despareció por uno un poco más brusco.

Una grave y suave risa se escuchó desde arriba. La joven desvió su cabeza hacia esa dirección sin prisa y con una sonrisa, observando la figura masculina, sentada sobre uno de los anchos muros, y cubierta por ropas de calle, ocultando todo su cuerpo y parte de su rostro y cabeza.

-Cuánta terquedad, jovencita. –ante eso, Jahan soltó unas carcajadas con desplante.

-No te burles de mí, estúpido. Recuerda quién es el que me necesita en acción.

-Usted perdone. –se disculpó con tono bromista. Parecía haber confianza. –Entonces, ¿lo tienes?

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, galán? –lo tenía muy calado. –Deja que me divierta un poco más, tenemos hasta la última hora de sol. –le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. Y a juzgar por la mirada del hombre, pareció no agradarle mucho lo dicho por ella.

-Lo sabes perfectamente. –no parecía enfadado, e intentaba sonar no muy serio.

-Celoso.

-¿Y qué si lo soy? –recibió como respuesta una risa melódica por parte de la muchacha.

Esa pregunta de conformidad ya se ha escuchado antes varias veces…

-Nunca niegas cuando te acuso de ser algo.

-¿Eso es un problema? Se llama aceptación personal y sinceridad, cariño. –cielos, le había llamado cariño. Eso no se lo esperaba demasiado. Desvió su cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Evitaba que se viera el sonrojo que tenía. Qué tipo más idiota, le avergonzaban esas cosas, y él lo sabía perfectamente. La sonrisa victoriosa que el hombre tenía no era visible por la tela que tapaba su boca. Podría haberse deducido esa mueca por sus ojos, pero también estaban ocultos por la sombra de la prenda que tenía sobre la cabeza. –Consíguelo y tráemelo. Y no dejes que se sobrepase, no me gustaría tener que tomar medidas.

-Wouh… ¿En serio serías capaz de hacerlo? –ella soltó un suspiro satisfecho y habló antes de que respondiera. –Qué poco confías en mí.

-Confío en ti, pero no en él. Al menos no de esta forma. Ambos sabemos la necesidad amorosa que tiene. –vaya, sonaba preocupado de verdad, y eso sorprendió a Jahan. Pero pronto soltó una risa adorable y aguda, tapándose un poco la boca con el dedo índice doblado.

-Bien, bien. –se incorporó de la pared y se dio la vuelta hacia la salida, pero no avanzó. –Sólo el cuchillo, ¿cierto? La funda se la dejo puesta.

-Exacto. Que no sienta que se lo has quitado. Necesito ese contenedor lo antes posible. –volvió a hacer reír a la muchacha.

-Suenas como un villano. Me gusta. Deberíamos jugar a eso más tarde, sería divertido verte en modo malvado. Pero no como ya eres, sino malvado de verdad. –dicho eso caminó hacia la salida del callejón, levantando la mano como despedida, sin mirar hacia atrás y dejando al hombre ahí, aunque con una sonrisa interesante.

Buscó con la mirada al rubio. No estaba donde le había dejado. Tampoco era que hubiera estado tanto tiempo sin él. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido tan pronto? No pudo darle tiempo a alejarse mucho, debía de estar por algún lado. Empezó a caminar al mismo tiempo que revisaba con la mirada cada rincón de la amplia calle.

¿Qué rayos? Ni que se hubiera evaporizado en el aire. Por alguna razón, estaba empezando a preocuparse. Incluso se llevó de forma inconsciente el puño al pecho. El idiota tenía que venir a perderse justo cuando le acompañaba. Menuda suerte la suya.

Ya llevaba demasiado rato buscando, tanto que optó minutos atrás por preguntar a cada persona que veía, y ninguna le dio buenas noticias. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Encima de que se estaba esforzando también por el rubio… En el fondo le agradaba. Era estúpido, idiota, vergonzoso, débil, patético, pero le entretenía, suficiente con ser entretenido para que le gustara.

Se mordió el labio, no había señales de él. ¿Cómo diablos iba a cumplir con su cometido si el desgraciado se había ido? ¿Se atrevió a dejarla plantada? En cuanto apenas empezaba a pensar esa clase de cosas, sintió cómo unos brazos le agarraban la cintura por detrás y la levantaban en el aire. Y lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue… _-¡¿Un secuestro?! ¡Oh, dios, no!_ -empezó a patalear justo cuando la voz de la persona empezaba a formar carcajadas. Ella se detuvo de golpe, con la cara desencajada y empezando a ponerse roja.

-¡Eso ha sido de mal gusto, tonto! –en verdad se había asustado. Sentía que se le salía el corazón del pecho. Alibaba no pareció molestarse por ese pequeño insulto, es más, le hizo gracia que saliera de una boca tan delicada.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó con una sonrisa feliz, soltando en el suelo a la muchacha. Ella se giró sólo para hacerle un puchero de enfado, el cuál le sacó un fuerte rubor al ex príncipe. La ironía de eso fue que, nada más ver la cara roja de Alibaba, el rostro de Jahan fue contagiado por ese mismo color, y ella lo sintió por el calor que sus sonrojadas mejillas empezaban a desprender. Desvió la cabeza de golpe, avergonzada. Esas reacciones hicieron que el rubio volviera en sí. Para sus ojos ella era un ángel por poseer tanta belleza. Y eso que vio muchas en locales, pero ninguna como la de ella. Tan hermosa y sin un solo rastro de maquillaje en su piel. Era la belleza más pura y natural que jamás pudo presenciar.

Miró por unos momentos una de sus manos, tan fina, tan delicada, y con una manicura perfecta. La tomó con la suya y la acercó a sus labios, posando en su dorso un suave beso, casi un roce. La joven lo observó con la boca entreabierta, ahora más ruborizada que nunca, y con sus ojos rosa magenta bien abiertos. Ahora todo su rostro se sentía caliente, orejas incluidas. Estaba sofocándose mucho. Apartó la mano de forma cuidadosa y se pegó al ex príncipe en un abrazo, escondiendo la cara en su pecho. No quería que la viera así de roja, de seguro parecería un tomate, o una manzana. Alibaba soltó una risa ligera, correspondiendo el gesto al pasar un brazo por la cintura de ella, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su ondulado cabello azul oscuro.

-¿Estás bien? –no había preocupación realmente, sólo un tono alegre. No había razones para tenerla. –Siento haberte asustado.

-Mph… -fue lo único que Jahan respondió contra las telas del rubio. Sí que se estaba avergonzada. Ese adorable sonido volvió a sacarle otra risa al chico. Era tan tierna. –Perdón… -dijo sin despegarse de las ropas del otro. El esgrimista cambió su mueca contenta por una curiosa, y como si la joven la hubiera visto, esta respondió. –Te llamé tonto… -oh, con que eso era. Alibaba sonrió con empatía. Sabía que eso no había sido dirigido como un insulto realmente. Además, tampoco era una palabra grave, incluso se podía catalogar como una cariñosa en ocasiones.

-Fue sin querer, no es una mala palabra, no pasa nada. –trató de calmarla masajeando su espalda. Ella se apartó despacio tras unos segundos de confort, ya más tranquila. Se llevó las manos hacia atrás, miró al muchacho por otros segundos más y volvió a sonreír como ella sabía. Pero de lo que no fue consciente era de que estaba despertando sentimientos nuevos en el rubio con ellas.

Él sentía su corazón palpitar, lo escuchaba fuerte, y su pulso se aceleraba al mismo tiempo que sentía un nudo en el estómago y una fuente de lava hirviendo desbordándose en todo su pecho.

Alibaba se estaba enamorando de verdad, no era sólo gusto por ella.

¿Cómo demonios podía alguien enamorarse el primer día de conocerse? O eso pensaba el rubio; que acababa de conocerla...

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? Ya nos recorrimos todo el mercado, estoy seguro de que te conocerás hasta las piedras. –consiguió hacerla reír de una forma sumamente hermosa, con unas carcajadas melódicas y muy agradables de escuchar. Ojalá pudiera oírlas todos los días. Eran como el tratamiento para la felicidad. Y ver cómo sus ojos se cerraban al hacerlo y cómo mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos. Hasta en eso se fijaba. También en cómo sus mejillas sonrosadas intensificaban su color natural al hacerlo.

Simplemente, hermosa.

-Humm… -Jahan se llevó un dedo al mentón.

Ah… Claro. Qué tonto. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella los lugares de Sindria si era la primera vez que venía? Podría enseñarle el mejor valle de la isla. Ese lugar detrás del bosque que parecía sacado de una historia de fantasía. Ahí era donde las enormes aves del sur anidaban. Sinbad nunca alteró esa zona, quiso mantenerla al natural, sin obstaculizar a la naturaleza. Justo como el resto de sus islas más pequeñas.

-¡Te enseñaré un sitio que te va a encantar! Ven. –volvió a tomarla de la mano y se la llevó hasta la entrada.

Ambos salieron rápido de la ciudad, pasando por las afueras hasta llegar a la zona de vegetación, la zona donde empezaba lo más salvaje de la isla. Alibaba iba delante, adentrándose y atravesando él primero el espeso follaje verde.

-El tamaño de las plantas no es normal. –no lo dijo con desplante, sonaba más bien curiosa.

-En Sindria la palabra "normal" no tiene sentido, es lo divertido de este país. Y del Rey Sinbad. –él tampoco lo era.

-Oh, ya veo. No se comporta como un rey "normal", pero me gusta eso. –hizo comillas con los dedos, pero eso fue una mala decisión. El no ir apoyándose para poder hacer ese gesto le ocasionó un tropiezo. Por suerte, el rubio se dio cuenta a tiempo cuando giró la cabeza hacia ella, en un principio para sonreírle, aunque ahora para evitar que se cayera. Puso los brazos delante y Jahan terminó sobre ellos. El esgrimista soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Por poco. –estaba notando algo extraño, eso que sujetaba con sus manos no era el abdomen de la joven, lo que se suponía que iba a sostener. Eso era…

-Prín… príncipe Alibaba… -la voz quebrada y avergonzada de la chica le hizo darse cuenta del todo. Los colores se le subieron a la cara, exactamente como a la muchacha le estaba pasando al sentir sus pechos siendo tocados.

-¡Lo siento! –se apartó de golpe hacia atrás, siendo él ahora el que se tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y cayendo de espaldas.

El rostro alterado de ella al ver su caída lo decía todo. Se inclinó rápidamente hacia un adolorido rubio.

-¿Te has hecho daño? Perdón, fue mi culpa… -en el fondo sabía que no le había ocurrido nada, la mueca del chico lo expresaba bien. Ella trataba de aguantarse a la risa.

-Sí, sí. No ha sido nada. –se sentó y rascó su cabeza, un poco avergonzado. Veía en la muchacha una sonrisa tensa, bastante graciosa además. –Pff… -él también intentaba aguantarse.

Pero Jahan, al oír ese bufido de esfuerzo, estalló en carcajadas, para que dos segundos después le pasara lo mismo al joven esgrimista. Mira que no caerse uno para que se cayera otro…

Ambos reían sin control, llegando hasta las lágrimas del esfuerzo. Alibaba empezaba a encogerse y a patalear inconscientemente, y la joven se agarraba el abdomen con un sonrojo muy intenso de reír. El ex príncipe se levantó, aun riendo, y fueron menguando poco a poco hasta que sólo quedaron risas flojas. Los dos se limpiaban las lágrimas con una sonrisa y algunos jadeos divertidos.

Pero la diversión se detuvo cuando la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció y sus ojos se entrecerraron, dejando su cuerpo ceder ante la gravedad. Alibaba alcanzó a sostenerla por los hombros, también sin su expresión divertida. Ahora se veía preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? Jahan, ¿te sientes mal? –en verdad sonaba MUY preocupado. Jahan sólo soltó un pequeño jadeo, llevándose la mano a la frente y tapando por ello uno de sus ojos. El rubio pudo saber que se había mareado. Eso le hizo sospechas si la salud de la joven no era sana del todo. -¿Tienes hambre? Hay un manzano cerca, puedo ir. No tardaré nada. –sugirió. Tal vez sólo se debiera a que no comió en condiciones, o algo así. Sentó con cuidado a la muchacha al pie de un árbol. –Vuelvo en un minuto.

-Espe… -tarde. Ya se había adentrado en la espesura del bosque. La chica cerró los ojos con un suspiro y se apoyó en el tronco. ¿Cómo iba a saber que reírse así le haría sentir débil por unos momentos? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Aunque resultaba un poco obvio si lo pensaba.

Sólo un poco más de tiempo.

Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada hasta su abdomen. Sonrió al mirarlo. –Tan empático y amable… Patético. –posó la mano sobre este. Se sentía idiota cuando le trataban así, de forma tan… suave, por no decir delicada. Casi le daban escalofríos esos tratos, pero era lo que había.

Justo como Alibaba prometió, regresó con ella en aproximadamente un minuto. Muy puntual y exacto. Ambos se sonrieron antes de que se arrodillara a un lado y le ofreciera una manzana con muy buena pinta. Un color rojo muy intenso el de su piel, eso significaba dulce. Iba a disfrutarla bien.

-Prueba. –y el rubio lo pudo deducir, por eso la escogió entre el resto. Estaba seguro de que le gustaría. Jahan le sonrió de vuelta.

-No era necesario, de verdad. –bajó su mirada a la fruta. –Pero lo agradezco mucho. –no esperó más para darle una mordida.

Dulce. Muy dulce. Cielos, le encantaban las frutas dulces. Más bien, le encanta el sabor dulce. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su pequeña sonrisa eran obvias mientras masticaba y degustaba. Le sacó una diminuta risa al ex príncipe por esa tierna mueca. Pero ese sonido hizo que ella se detuviera a mitad de morder de nuevo, mirando con sus ojos magenta a Alibaba en una pose estática. Eso pareció hacerle más gracia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. –sonrió de forma dulce, tan dulce como la manzana que volvía a ser atacada.

-Tal vez fuera mejor que no avanzáramos. –miró al poco cielo que se veía, pues el follaje de los árboles lo tapaba. Pero era posible saber que estaba atardeciendo. Los destellos rosas empezaban a aparecer, y no tardarían en tornarse naranjas. –Pero podríamos ir a la playa, estando allí no se nos hará tarde. –y así evitar que Jahan perdiera su embarcación. Realmente no quería que se marchara, pero debía. No podía quedarse en Sindria, pues Alibaba no tenía planeado quedarse a vivir allí, y Aladdin y Morgiana tampoco. Si la joven se quedaba, terminaría sola aunque tuviera de compañía a… No, tener de compañía a Judal no le iba a hacer bien a la muchacha. El pequeño trauma que el magi oscuro le hizo coger en Balbadd no iba a irse así sin más. Definitivamente, no podía quedarse. Y no podía llevarla con él, la expondría a peligro. En un caso así no se podía elegir. Pero… Demonios… Por alguna razón, no quería dejarla. Le agradaba muchísimo. Le gustaba en serio. Ella conseguía hacerle sentir calor todo el rato, tensión en su estómago, emborronar su mente. ¿Por qué las cosas debían de ser tan complicadas?

-¿La playa? –Jahan parpadeó un par de veces, más curiosa que confusa. Soltó una risa ligera para sorpresa del rubio. Se acercó y le abrazó el brazo, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del chico. –No me importa donde estemos si es contigo. –aquella inocente confesión hizo dar un vuelco al corazón de Alibaba, regalándole de paso un potente sonrojo.

Sin pensar, tomó en su mano uno de los mechones ondulados de la joven. Lo observó detenidamente mientras lo acariciaba. Un color azul oscuro tan intenso, casi parecía negro. Casi. ¿Antes no era más claro? Tal vez se debiera a que ahora el sol no reflejaba en sus hebras, sino que eran oscurecidas por la fresca sombra de altos y vestidos árboles. Eso debía ser. La forma perfectamente ondulada le recordaba al cabello de Judal cuando estaba suelto. Sólo que el de ella no tocaba el suelo. El del magi ni con la trenza conseguía que dejara de alcanzarlo. No tocaba el piso cuando la solía llevar, por la simple razón de que la mantenía siempre oscilante en el aire gracias a la magia, ya levitara, caminara, corriera o estuviera sólo de pie. El movimiento negro ondulante nunca cesaba, nada más cuando se sentaba o tumbaba.

El tener el cabello ondulado no era tan exclusivo en realidad, muchas mujeres y hombres lo poseían, y su padre fue uno, Incluso él mismo podría si lo dejaba crecer. Qué coincidencias más inverosímiles.

Pero había algo que en nadie había visto, nada más en el azabache y en Jahan; la suavidad. Era como tocar terciopelo. ¿Y si ella utilizaba los mismos métodos acondicionadores que el magi oscuro? Eso podía significar que posiblemente fuera una goi genio. Le hacía sospechar de cuántas cosas podía saber y cuántos conocimientos poseía. Uh… ¿Muy inteligente para ser una ciudadana de clase baja? No, eso era una tontería. Sinbad también lo fue y terminó convirtiéndose en una de las presencias más admiradas e importantes del mundo. Aunque tenía de su parte que el mismo rey nació como "milagro". ¿Debía de tener eso en cuenta?

Estaba empezando a pensar más detenidamente sobre quién era en verdad esa muchacha de apariencia inocente y pura que tenía recargada en su hombro. El hecho de conocer los trucos capilares que un magi difícil de satisfacer usaba requería muchos conocimientos, aunque no lo pareciera o eso creía. Judal no utilizaba cualquier cosa, por muy buena que fuera.

Miró hacia arriba para descifrar el color del cielo. Pudo ver un destello rosa. Estaba empezando a atardecer.

-Deberíamos salir del bosque ya si queremos pasar tiempo en la playa. –se levantó después de que Jahan le escuchara y soltara. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Aunque ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo sola, antes de mover un músculo de sus finas extremidades sonrió, cautivando una vez más al esgrimista. Tomó su mano y fue alzada con delicadeza. –Podríamos dar un paseo, o construir con arena. –comenzaron a caminar, aún tomados de la mano.

-¿Y por qué no las dos cosas? –mordió la manzana que aún tenía. Quedaba poco para que la terminara. Alibaba se rió.

-También es una opción, pero el tiempo que queda…

-No pasa nada, podemos pasar un rato con cada cosa. –el rubio sonrió. Normalmente era él quien solía pensar así, pero desde que ella llegó tenía su mente un poco atorada. Lo que hacen las hormonas en un hombre…

Salieron del espeso bosque para ser bañados por los rayos rosados del sol. Estos daban un destello muy intenso en los ojos magenta de Jahan, como dos hermosas peonías en flor. Un espectáculo de un solo color que atraía miradas, y con ellas corazones.

Caminaron sin prisa, sin pausa, pasando de nuevo por la entrada de la ciudad. No fueron más de diez minutos lo que transcurrió hasta tocar arena suave con sus pies descalzos.

-Se te meterá en los zapatos si no te los quitas. –avisó, dando paso un silencioso consejo indirecto. El rubio lo captó rápido y se los quitó, sosteniéndolos con su mano libre. Ah, pero ahora ambas las tenía libres. La muchacha se había soltado y empezado a trotar hacia la orilla, girándose un par de veces hacia atrás y haciendo bonitas señas con los brazos para incitar al ex príncipe a seguirla. Cielos, iba a matarlo de ternura con sus sonrisas y muecas alegres. Como si hubiera sido hipnotizado, salió tras ella. Pero era complicado correr en la arena seca y profunda. Amortiguaba sus zancadas.

Jahan debía admitir que se veía gracioso intentando darse prisa en un terreno acolchado que le frenaba. Se le hacía divertido el esfuerzo por no verse desesperado al querer ir rápido sobre esa arena. La joven se detuvo un momento a contemplar el horizonte. Un escenario marítimo de brillantes tonos rosas y violetas que se reflejaban en el agua limpia, haciendo iluminarse. Se le escapó una sonrisa sincera sin que se diera cuenta.

Volvió de su pequeña ensoñación cuando Alibaba tomó su mano de nuevo, observando el mismo paisaje.

-No es tan bello como tú. –la muchacha giró su cabeza hacia él con sorpresa. Apretó los labios, avergonzada y sonrojada. Rayos… Bajó la mirada a sus pies descalzos, con los cuales comenzó a jugar, ronzándolos el uno contra el otro.

-Gracias… -podía saber por intuición que el rubio estaba sonriendo satisfecho. Notó en su mejilla unos labios fugaces que hicieron activarse sus sistemas de alerta, girándose de cuerpo entero hacia el esgrimista y mirándolo con un nivel de impacto mayor que anteriormente. Cielo santo, iba a matarla de un infarto por el exceso de nervios. ¡Le había besado la mejilla! Su vergüenza estaba tan aumentada que se cubrió con las palmas de las manos ambos mofletes, ahora muy rojos, presionándolos un poco.

Ese adorable gesto hizo reír al ex príncipe. Este se sentó en la arena húmeda sobre la que estaban. La marea había bajado y ya no alcanzaba esa zona. Era perfecta para moldear.

-¿Sabes hacer castillos de arena? –el cambio de tema relajó un poco a la muchacha, que soltó un silencioso suspiro de alivio.

-No… Nunca pisé una playa. –Alibaba abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Balbadd era una ciudad marítima. ¿Cómo que no había pisado nunca una playa? Oh, olvidó el hecho de que Jahan vivía en los suburbios. Ahí la libertad estaba muy limitada, él mismo lo vivió. Qué idiota se sintió por eso. –Pero me gusta. No pensé que la arena fuera tan suave. –se alzó el vestido para no sentarse sobre él y presionarlo contra la arena húmeda. Eso lo mancharía de más. Pero al hacerlo, mostró ciertas zonas de ella que, por suerte o desgracia del rubio, estaban cubiertas por ropa interior. Aunque pudo deducir por la forma de esta que eso era… un… ¿tanga? ¡Por el amor de Salomón! Tuvo que taparse la parte inferior de su cara para no hacer visible ese hilo de sangre que escurría de su nariz. En realidad, que Jahan llevara ese tipo de ropa interior evitaba también que esta se manchara. Suerte, tal vez.

Sus piernas eran tan blancas. Le recordaba al color de piel que Ja'far y Judal tenían. Ambos poseían un tono pálido muy similar. No le sorprendería si tuvieran algún antepasado común, pues también disfrutaban de chinchar a Sinbad de vez en cuando.

Y ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento... ¿No tenían Jahan y Judal demasiadas similitudes? Pero eran tan distintos...

Observó con atención cómo la joven arrejuntaba un montoncito de barro y lo aplastaba contra la superficie, creando un simple bulto.

-¿Qué es? –tuvo miedo de preguntar. La sensibilidad de la muchacha estaba en juego.

-Un bulto en la arena. –así, sin pan ni nada. Ni siquiera pareció molestarse en construir algo. Tan satisfecha que se quedó con esa protuberancia de barro. Al rubio le bajó una gota de sudor frío por la sien al tiempo que soltaba una risa floja.

-¿Por qué no intentas algo mejor? Un pequeño castillo está bien para empezar. –comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Jahan hizo en un principio para crear una base sobre la que empezar a moldear. A partir de ahí, la joven lo imitó a su manera.

Un rato después ya habían acabado, y los resultados fueron bastante inesperados. La sonrisa de la chica no podía expresar más satisfacción y regodeo. Su creación era simple, pero bien hecha y detallada. Hasta tenía un pequeño foso alrededor del castillo, y las puertas y ventanas eran conchas que encontró. Un castillo adorable y trabajado. Sorprendente para ser el primero que hacía.

Alibaba no daba crédito, su cara de muerto andante era suficiente. Su creación era una pena, deforme y con las conchas muy mal repartidas y colocadas. Estaba planteándose si debió empezar a moldear desde un principio.

-¿Lo hice bien? –a pesar de lo evidente, Jahan pidió la aprobación del rubio. No iba a dar por válida su creación si él no lo hacía primero, o eso daba a entender. El esgrimista sonrió con dificultad. Menudo ridículo había hecho delante de ella.

-Es muy bueno, yo pensaba que te costaría más. Eres una buena artista. –terminó alagándola con dulzura. Los sentimientos pudieron con él, haciéndole olvidar su mal rato.

-¿De verdad? –el rostro iluminado y emocionado de la joven era la verdadera obra de arte ahí. Si los padres de ella estuvieran presentes, el rubio no dudaría en felicitarles por crear a un ser tan terriblemente bello. Ellos eran los verdaderos artistas.

-Sí, me cuesta creer que no lo hubieras hecho antes. Tienes mucho talento. –se levantó sin prisa y sacudió su ropa, obviamente manchada. La muchacha lo imitó, sólo que ella sacudió su trasero, por debajo del vestido, y sus piernas. El esgrimista fingió ignorar el sonido de bofetada que se oyó cuando la joven se limpió los cachetes. Que no falte el autocontrol.

Hicieron lo mismo con sus manos, y cuando estuvieron limpias, el ex príncipe tomó la de ella de nuevo, empezando ambos a caminar por la orilla, ahora dejando que el agua que subía mojara los pies de los dos, borrando sus huellas. Tenía la temperatura perfecta para relajarse.

El largo silencio era de todo menos incómodo. La atmósfera tranquila les hacía disfrutar de la compañía del otro, lejos de sentirse ajenos.

Alibaba se detuvo un momento a admirar de nuevo el horizonte que el océano proporcionaba. Naranja. Estaba empezando a anochecer. Eso le recordaba que en poco la embarcación que Jahan tomaría podría estarse preparando. Posiblemente, en menos de una hora. Se dio la vuelta al sentir una caricia en su brazo. Los ojos preocupados de ella se estaban clavando en los suyos. El rubio le sonrió entonces. No se sentía del todo bien con esa mirada dolorosa.

-No es como si no fuéramos a vernos más. Nos cruzáremos más adelante, tenlo por seguro.

-Eso espero. –al menos, consiguió que ella le devolviera la mueca. –Confío en ti. Creeré siempre en tus palabras. –rayos, eso le hizo sentir expectativas, justo lo que menos quería que las personas vieran en él. Pero sabía que la muchacha no lo había hecho intencionalmente, y que tampoco esperaba expectativas de él. Fue sólo un comentario con las palabras equivocadas.

-¿Tanto me admiras hasta llegar a ese punto de fe en mí? –se sentía alagado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. –no hubo ningún atisbo de duda en esa respuesta, o no lo pareció haber. Debía de ser una muy buena actriz para poder hacer eso.

Suficiente para que una descarga sacudiera la razón del chico. Alibaba se puso de frente a ella y le acarició la mejilla, pero en ningún momento volvió a apartar esa mano, la otra continuaba sosteniendo la de la joven. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Tan suaves y levemente húmedos. Un manjar que nunca creyó que probaría debido a su mala suerte en el amor. Y aun así la seguía teniendo, pues ella debía volver después de esto. Era una sensación magnifica el poder besar con sentimientos de por medio. Le hacía sentir su cuerpo ligero y su cabeza vacía de pensamientos.

Había empezado a notar su mano mojarse, y se había extrañado. Rompió el beso y se separó un poco para mirarla. Su pecho se encogió cuando vio el rostro de Jahan un poco rojo, pero sobre todo siendo adornado por unas lágrimas cristalinas y una expresión dolorosa.

Demonios… la había hecho llorar.

Ahora se sentía estúpido, idiota, imbécil, de todo lo que fuera insultante por no haber tomado en cuenta su opinión primero. Tal vez ella no quiso besarle en ningún momento, y él, tan desesperado, forzó un beso. Por si fuera poco, disculparse no iba a ser muy útil, Jahan ya estaba llorando en silencio y no parecía detenerse. No podía hacer nada para reconfortarla, la había fastidiado. Pero sus manos seguían entrelazadas, y pudo darse cuenta de eso. No le había soltado en ningún momento. ¿Y si fueron sólo nervios? Eso significaba que ella no se había sentido forzada, sino tensa y confusa. Eso debía ser si aún se negaba a soltar su mano, la cual estaba apretando.

Alibaba fue quien la soltó, pero no para separarse, todo lo contrario. Abrazó con fuerza a la joven, sintiendo su indecisión de si debía corresponder o no. La chica tembló un poco e hizo sonoro su llanto. El rubio pudo saber con eso que había algo más detrás de esos lloros, algo que desconocía y que estaba masacrando a la muchacha por dentro. Pero, ¿qué era? ¿Y por qué le afectaba tanto? Cada vez estaba más confuso con ella.

No iba a abandonarla así y dejar que se fuera sola al puerto. El puerto… ya debía de ser la hora. No, aún no. Esperaría un poco más, dejaría que se desahogara, escondida en su pecho, antes de ir a ningún sitio.

Después de unos minutos en los que el llanto pareció cesar, Alibaba se decidió a hablar.

-Lo siento. –no sabía si la culpa era realmente suya, pero no perdía nada con disculparse. No recibió respuesta, Jahan continuaba escondiendo el rostro contra él. –Jahan. –al momento en el que la nombró, ella se dejó ver con su rostro enrojecido y mejillas irritadas y húmedas. Frotó sus ojos sin atreverse a mirar los miel del rubio. –Hay que ir al puerto. –nada le dolió más que decirle eso después de lo ocurrido. Ella sólo asintió, en verdad se veía afectada. Pudo ver que el temblor de su cuerpo había cesado, pero no lo hizo en sus piernas. Se veían débiles. Iba a caer en la arena si se atrevía a dar un solo paso, así que se tomó la libertad de alzarla en sus brazos. Pero antes se agachó para ponerse los zapatos. Para su sorpresa y suerte, inmediatamente, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. -¿Estás cómoda? –el tono bromista que utilizó consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a la muchacha. Sí, estaba cómoda, y eso le sacó la sonrisa a él ahora. Estaba más calmada, y eso era lo que le importaba.

Parecía que en serio necesitaba esas muestras de afecto. Ella se había puesto como muy… sensible de repente. Aunque no era de extrañar. Ya se estaban dirigiendo al puerto, y una vez allí debían tomar caminos distintos. Alibaba hacia el palacio y Jahan hacia el barco que la llevaría de vuelta a Balbadd.

-Llegamos. –avisó, poniendo a la joven en el suelo. Ambos observaban la embarcación, y no precisamente con entusiasmo.

Sin avisar, la muchacha abrazó con fuerza al esgrimista, y cómo no, él correspondió al mismo nivel. Después de unos largos segundos, ella se fue soltando despacio.

-Deberías marchaste antes de que cierren las puertas del palacio, y ya no hay sol. Tus amigos estarán preocupados por ti. –aconsejó por el bien del ex príncipe. Verla marchar no se le iba a hacer muy ameno, y eso ella lo sabía. La razón la llevaba. Fue abrazada una vez más.

-Prometo que nos volveremos a ver, ¿de acuerdo? –sin embargo, ella no respondió, aunque para él eso fue una afirmativa.

¿Sería cierto lo que el rubio le aseguró de que volverían a verse? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero mantenía esa esperanza. La esperanza de volver a ver esos ojos magenta, llenos de alegría y pureza. Ah, pero esos ojos no existían…

Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, quedando uno de espaldas al otro. Jahan comenzó un caminar lento, como si no quisiera llegar a la embarcación. Sin embargo, Alibaba llevaba un paso amplio y rápido, como si no pudiera soportar el hecho de ver cómo se iba ella primero.

Jahan se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, pero para ese momento el rubio ya no estaba. Se había girado tarde. Pasó unos pocos segundos mirando en esa dirección.

-Jovencita, si va a tomar el barco, dese prisa o lo perd… -al hombre que supervisaba el navío no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar, pues se encontró a sí mismo en el suelo, con la joven encima de él y siendo rozado su cuello por un filo que centelleaba cuando se movía de ángulo. Un filo perteneciente al contenedor metálico de Alibaba. Se lo había sacado de su funda justo en el primer abrazo, en el mercado. Un movimiento rastrero. Mas casi todo lo que hizo y fingió lo fue.

-Cierra esa boca sucia y escucha bien, apestoso. Si alguien pregunta, yo SÍ subí al barco con rumbo a Balbadd, ¿queda claro? –notó el ligero temblor del hombre debajo de ella. –No me gustaría que me decepcionaras, tendría que tomar medidas… -deslizó el cuchillo sobre su piel, haciendo un corte superficial, tan superficial que la sangre se quedó con poco espacio para poder salir. -… violentas.

-¡Está bien! ¡Subiste al barco, lo diré si preguntan! –estaba desesperado. No era un hombre muy fuerte y musculado, que se dijera.

-Buen chico. –se levantó con calma, viendo después cómo el hombre hacía lo mismo y desataba el nudo que mantenía el barco unido al puerto. Estaba tenso al tener la mirada penetrante de muchacha sobre él. Estaba seguro de que no dudaría en matarlo. ¿Quién demonios era ella?

Una vez que se aseguró de todo, el barco partió, y su trabajo ahí terminó. Pero esa chica… ¿podía irse a casa? Ella continuaba mirándole… Para ser una mujer, era muy imponente. Nada que ver con la chica dulce que vio cuando ese rubio estaba con ella. Observó estático el gesto que ella le hizo con la mano. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba; que se marchara. Y eso hizo, no tardó nada en desaparecer del lugar con paso apresurado.

Jahan se quedó cruzada de brazos, mirando un punto vacío en alguna parte. El muy imbécil del ex príncipe la había besado… Sus labios se juntaron de más y su mandíbula tembló de presión, al igual que sus piernas. Se tapó la boca en un gesto inconsciente y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. El llanto en la playa fue una de las cosas que si fueron reales, que sí sintió realmente. ¿Y cómo le hizo sentir? Mal, muy mal. Terminó desplomándose de rodillas en el suelo, las piernas le fallaron. No quiso en ningún momento que eso sucediera, bajó mucho la guardia con él a causa de lo ameno y agradable que se le estuvo haciendo el día. Sentía de nuevo esas ganas de llorar, de gritar. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, golpeó el suelo con el puño. La fuerza que usó hizo que sus nudillos se hirieran y comenzaran a sangrar. Escocía y dolía, pero no era peor que el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su interior.

Unos ojos azules llegaron a tiempo para ver ser realizado ese acto de crueldad contra el suelo, mas no el resto de lo que ocurrió antes.

Por suerte, el rubio había llegado a tiempo. Sinbad le preguntó por su día, pues la cara con la que entró era de pura decisión y ánimos. ¿Una despedida se supone que debe de dar esas reacciones? Pues no, pero ya todo el mundo conoce a Alibaba, ¿cierto? Esa despedida no hizo más que llenarle de determinación para aumentar su esperanza de ver a Jahan en un futuro. Además, se lo había pasado genial, a excepción de esos pocos minutos en la playa. Pero aun así, ¿quién no estaría feliz después de una nueva experiencia agradable? Ese chico no tenía remedio.

Terminó de desenredar su cabello lila para meterse en la cama, estaba cansado, y mucho. Ese día acababan de volver del Imperio Kou, y nada más horas de llegar Ja'far le metió de nuevo en pilas de papeles, con nada más un rato libre. Y eso que el albino también viajó. Su obsesión por la perfección era desesperante.

No podía pensar en nada más que en descansar, desconectar de una vez. Nada más echarse la fina sábana por encima de su cuerpo desnudo cayó en sueño. Demasiado agotado como para esperar a hundirse en él.

La puerta de la gran habitación empezó a abrirse con lentitud, dejando pasar a una figura, aparentemente femenina y de cabellos ondulados. La única luz reflejada en el gran y poderoso puñal que portaba reflejaba en sus ojos, dando destellos de un magenta intenso. Caminó con sus pies descalzos hasta un lado de la cama, observando fijamente al rey de Sindria dormitar. Alzó el arma blanca, poseedora del Djinn, Amón, provocando con el movimiento que una estela luminosa recorriera toda la hoja, siendo apuntada hacia abajo, hacia el cuerpo del rey. La poca luz de la habitación hizo ver en su rostro una sonrisa amplia, ladina, con una mirada tensa y ligeramente irregular. Con la otra mano pasó una pluma por la mejilla del hombre de piel morena. Este abrió un poco los ojos y se giró hacia donde creyó que venía la incomodidad. En cuanto vio esa figura en pose de clavarle un arma, abrió sus ojos de golpe y dio un salto hacia el otro lado para apartarse, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡JOD…! –se quedó quieto un momento, aún sobre el colchón, pero sentado. Observó detenidamente a la persona, para después soltar un suspiro y dejarse caer de nuevo, tumbándose. Escuchó una femenina risa muy melodiosa a la vez que graciosa.

-Grabaré para siempre esa reacción en mi memoria. Hasta casi dices una grosería. Tienes que cuidar más esa lengua sucia. –bajó el brazo y lo colocó en jarra, apoyando el dorso de esa mano ocupada en su cadera. Su otra mano tiró la pluma y la apresuró a encender una de las lámparas del monarca, dejándose ver el cuarto en condiciones.

-¿Y eso me lo dice usted a mí, jovencita? –la persona nombrada le sacó la lengua como respuesta, haciendo reír a Sinbad. –Esta será la primera y la última vez que consigas asustarme. -se apoyó sobre el codo. -Pero aún sigo sin entender el porqué de tanto embrollo. –suspiró.

-Ya te lo dije, el idiota me estaba deprimiendo.

-¿Qué costaba contratar a una mujer para que pasara el día con él?

-Hey, deja de quejarte, Rey estúpido. Al menos tengo lo que querías. –le lanzó el puñal que contenía a Amón sobre una almohada. –Se matan dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Aun así, me hiciste de tener que vestirme con ropa de calle e ir a revisar cómo ibas. Judal, ese callejón no era muy amplio para colarse sin ser visto, ¿sabes? –y es que se preguntaba, ¿cómo demonios habían llegado a esa situación? Se puso a recordar desde el principio, casi parecía increíble.

" _-Aquí estabas. –sonrió, caminando hasta quedar de tras de ellos. Los chicos se giraron. –Vine a avisarte de que ya todo está hecho._

 _-Ah, pues bien. –no le prestó demasiada atención. Miró de reojo al rubio, viéndole tan apagado, tan melancólico. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al Rey y se levantó de golpe. –Sinbad, tenemos que hablar._

 _El monarca se tensó al escuchar esa frase, más por el hecho de que había usado su nombre de pila en ella. Mala señal solía ser. Era una de las oraciones más temidas en una relación, pudiendo significar problemas graves, e incluso el fin de esta. El azabache tomó al adulto de la muñeca y casi lo arrastró al interior del Palacio, dejando a Alibaba solo, observando el entrenamiento de sus otros dos amigos._

 _Ambos se metieron de nuevo al palacio, encontrándose Sinbad bastante tenso. ¿Había hecho o dicho algo que enfadara al magi? Oh, cielos, estaba empezando a montarse películas dramáticas dentro de su cabeza._

 _-¡Ese idiota me está desesperando! –Judal se agarró de los pelos. En serio, Alibaba le sacaba de sus casillas cuando se ponía en modo depresivo, cosa que casi nunca pasaba._

 _-Hey. -le tomó con suavidad los brazos para que dejara de tirarse del pelo. -Relájate. Sé que estar cerca de él cuando está así es desesperante como dices, pero no se puede hacer nada. Que su vida amorosa no exista no tiene que repercutir en nadie más que en él._

 _-Pero Sinbad, es que... ¡Ngggh! -ni siquiera sabía cómo responder ya. Estaba muy frustrado porque su principal entretenimiento de ocio, Alibaba, se había estropeado temporalmente a causa de deficiencia de contacto femenino._

 _-Woh, woh. ¿Y esos nervios? -Yamuraiha se acercó a ellos a causa del alboroto. -Judal, creí que ya sabías que debías mantenerte tranquilo, o ese pequeño tirará de tu magoi más que de costumbre._

 _-¡Sí, ya lo sé!_

 _-Pues deja de gritar y relájate. -en respuesta, el magi oscuro soltó un rugido de rabia. Sí que le había afectado. Su actitud, iremediablemente ofensiva, y las hormonas del embarazo no hacían una buena combinación._

 _-Mírame. -Sinbad le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarle. El ceño fruncido del azabache continuaba ahí. -Si tanto te molesta que esté así, intentaremos algo, ¿bien? Pero primero cálmate._

 _Judal le hizo caso, no porque se lo dijera, sino porque era consciente de que DEBÍA relajarse, y no por él mismo. Más bien, por cierto bichito parásito que le succionaba la energía cuando le venía en gana. Inspiró con lentitud y fuerza una buena cantidad de oxígeno, acto que también le hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando sus pulmones estuvieron llenos, liberó el aire con un gran y largo suspiro. Se sorprendió un poco, pues cierto era que ahora se sentía más calmado. Vaya, era un buen remedio eso de respirar, y muy eficaz. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho antes se habría ahorrado muchos enfrentamientos y peleas que sólo sirvieron para darle más problemas. Pero sobre todo, habría controlado de mejor manera sus rabietas. A buenas horas se enteraba de este pequeño truco respiratorio._

 _-¿Mejor? -el magi le asintió una vez como respuesta._

 _-¿Y se puede saber a qué venía tanto grito? -el rey suspiró al escuchar a la maga._

 _-El idiota de Balbadd está deprimido y me frustra. ¿Dónde queda mi entretenimiento si no me responde como debe a las provocaciones? -a los insultos indirectos y a las bromas de mal gusto. No era divertido si a la víctima de todo eso le importaba poco o nada por el pésimo estado de ánimo._

 _Una gota de sudor frío y una sonrisa nerviosa adornaron las caras de los dos adultos. ¿Qué realmente Judal ha cambiado? Casi nada, seguía siendo el mismo magi descontrolado, irritable, cruel y desesperante de siempre, pero sólo un poco menos. Ah... Así parecía ser su naturaleza._

 _-¿Y por qué está deprimido? -el monarca soltó los brazos del azabache después de escuchar la pregunta de ella._

 _-Mal de amores. -respondió, usando las palabras correctas para el diagnóstico. -El muchacho nunca ha tenido siquiera una cita, no me extraña mucho que esté así._

 _Yamuraiha se llevó una mano a la frente ante esa respuesta. ¿Por qué los hombres jóvenes le daban tanta importancia a ese tema? No lo sabía, y nunca lo sabría, eran un enigma. Ella tampoco tuvo de eso y no la veían deprimiéndose por ello. Pero era un caso a parte, en su vida de maga lo único que le importaba era la magia, obviamente. Y para rematar, tampoco veían a Ja'far comportándose así, y tampoco tuvo una cita con nadie. Ni intenciones tuvo nunca._

 _-¿Y tenéis algún plan descabellado y enrevesado para animarle o algo así? -por supuesto, lo decía en broma._

 _-Sí. -y esa respuesta por parte del magi oscuro le dejó estática en su lugar. ¿Era en serio? ¿Qué podían hacer ellos dos con una situación así? Cómo máximo distraer al rubio con alguna tontería, pero conociéndolos... Cielos, esos dos estaban majaretas, y muy perdidos mentalmente. Tal para cuál._

 _-¿Sí? -esta vez fue la voz del rey la que se escuchó. ¿Ya tenían un plan? Ni se había enterado. Cierto que le había dicho que idearían algo, pero no el qué. Y Judal ya lo había pensado por los dos, sin avisar ni consultar._

 _El azabache tomó de las manos al monarca y a su subordinada, sin decir nada, y los arrastró, sin responder tampoco a las preguntas que le hacían a lo largo de cada pasillo que cruzaban. Hasta que terminaron delante del estudio de magia. Abrió la puerta y los empujó dentro, para después entrar él y cerrar._

 _-¿Por qué aquí? Sabes que no puedes hacer magia. -recordó al mujer de cabello azul._

 _-Yo no, pero tú sí. -la dejó en un corto silencio. Buen punto._

 _-¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu plan? No me has comentado nada. -el rey se cruzó de brazos, un poco dolido por ese hecho. No le consultó y no quiso decirle durante el trayecto._

 _-Bueno, esto es lo único que se me ha ocurrido. -le miró con seriedad. -Y no va a gustarte. A mí tampoco me agrada, pero es lo que hay. -se giró hacia Yamuraiha y puso los brazos en jarra. -Dijiste una vez que te gustaría dominar la Magia de Metamorfosis, ¿cierto?_

 _Justo en ese momento, todos los cables de la cabeza de Sinbad conectaron entre ellos._

 _-¡Ah, no! De ninguna manera. -interrumpió, sabiendo ahora perfectamente cuál era la idea base de ese plan. -No vas a convertirte en mujer para Alibaba, me niego. -consiguió que Judal rodara los ojos con fastidio._

 _-Mi Rey, eso es muy desconfiado. -Yamuraiha negó con la cabeza, claramente, tratando de provocar a Sinbad y hacerle sentir un mal novio para que cediera. ¿La razón? Quería ayudar a Alibaba, y en el fondo era muy buen plan. Un poco arriesgado, pero un buen... No. Era un plan horrible y desesperado. A quién quería engañar, lo hacía por la magia. Judal parecía saber más que la última vez sobre la Magia de Metamorfosis y quería que se lo contara. Para su suerte, con lo que había dicho, consiguió que el monarca lo reconsiderara, pues su expresión preocupada e indecisa era obvia. -Está bien sentir celos, pero ahora no es momento de ser cabezota. -se escuchó de fondo una risa ligera, burlona, pero sin desplante alguno. Sinbad torció la boca._

 _-Venga, no será tan complicado. -Judal le posó la mano en el hombro con despreocupación. Aunque le gustaba mucho, en exceso, que su hombre se comportara posesivo con él. Era algo que, a su parecer, le hacía ver bastante sexy. Más de lo que ya se le hacía. -Escucha; Yamu me convierte en mujer, ella se convierte en mí y actúa para no levantar sospechas. Salgo fuera del palacio y finjo ser una tipa que admira al idiota. Le hago pasar el día conmigo en una cita falsa para que se deje de tonterías, y ya está. Así de fácil. Él estará feliz, yo podré picarle de nuevo, tú no estarás preocupado por mis nervios y Yamuraiha habrá aprendido a cómo usar esa magia que tanto se le resiste. Salimos todos ganando, no puedes negarte._

 _Ambos magos esperaron por una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. El ceño fruncido del rey hacía obvio su desacuerdo. Este pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo un poco._

 _-Como se sobrepase... -¡aceptó! Victoria para los magos, los cuáles se lanzaron miradas furtivas de complicidad._

 _-Es Alibaba, no creo que lo haga. -rebatió la mujer. Razón no le faltaba, el rubio no era de esos. A menos..._

 _-Pero nada de roces extraños, o me veré obligado a intervenir. -volvió a fruncir el ceño, cosa que le pareció bastante adorable a los otros dos._

 _-Aaww~. -el magi se puso delante de él y le pellizcó las mejillas. Eso no lo había hecho nunca, pero sintió el potente impulso de hacerlo. Su bonita mirada carmesí dio un cambio drástico, tornándose sombría, amenazante, muy afilada. -No me confundas con una de tus putas. -apretó con fuerza, empezando a hacerle daño a Sinbad, quien se estaba quejando un poco, sin saber a qué venía ese cambio de actitud. -No he visto que alguna se te haya acercado desde que estoy aquí, pero créeme que si lo llego a ver como muchas veces lo vi... -de sus ojos rojos salió un destello del mismo color, uno que parecía lleno de horrenda determinación homicida. Tan intenso fue ese destello que hizo tragar duro al rey. -No es necesario que te lo diga, ya sabes lo que puede pasar. -le soltó las mejillas de golpe, volviendo a colocar su típica sonrisa._

 _Yamuraiha no llegó a ver en ningún momento el rostro del magi durante esos segundos, ni tampoco alcanzó a escuchar esos murmullos. Pero se hacía una idea, el rukh negro del azabache se había vuelto violento por ese corto rato, y de repente volvió a calmarse. Ah... Hormonas... Iban a pasar calamidades con él durante los tres meses siguientes si continuaba así. O tal vez no. Todo dependía del entorno._

 _Sin esperar más, Judal se puso a explicarle a Yamuraiha el fallo que cometían con esa magia, un fallo estúpido. Resultaba que esa magia era de todo menos complicada. El hecho de pensar que lo era fue su primer error, pues no eran necesarias tantas órdenes hacia el rukh, por eso siempre salía defectuosa. Una vez visto el problema, después de un par de intentos, el éxito se hizo visible. Ya ambos transformados en quien se suponía que debían ser, pidieron opinión a Sinbad, que en ningún momento abandonó el estudio._

 _Judal como una joven mujer, ligeramente más bajo, con su mismo cabello, suelto, aunque más corto y más claro, de un tono azul. Al igual que sus ojos, más aclarados, habiéndose quedado estos magenta. Lo único que Yamuraiha hizo sobre el color de ojos y pelo fue aclararlo. Y lo que no tocó ni cambió fue el abdomen del magi, por si acaso. No se atrevió a hacerlo por alguna reacción que pudiera tener. Pero aún era disimulable con el vestido que ahora llevaba. Ni Sinbad ni ella habían visto el tamaño de su vientre a causa del vestido de oráculo que vestía antes, mas no había pasado un mes del todo, no debía de ser apenas visible todavía._

 _Y obviamente, Yamuraiha ahora se veía exactamente como Judal, tomando el detalle de copiar el vestido de oráculo._

 _-Desde aquí arriba las cosas se ven mejor. -bromeó la maga con la voz del azabache, pues Judal no era de estatura baja, pero ella sí. Ese cambio se le hizo brusco. Se sentía como si caminara sobre zancos que no existían. -Ah, no. Esto está mal. Un momento. -bajo las miradas confusas de los otros dos, se dio media vuelta, dejando pasar dos segundos para volver a girarse, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida. Carraspeó, y observó a Sinbad por unos momentos. -¿Qué miras, Rey estúpido? -ni ella ni el monarca pudieron aguantarse las carcajadas después de hacer eso. Pero a cierto magi no le había hecho gracia._

 _-¿Vais a dejar de hacer el gili o tengo que intervenir? -esa voz femenina tan amenazante no encajaba con su rostro angelical. ¿Y esos dos eran los adultos ahí?_

 _-Perdón, no pude evitarlo. No te enfades. -trató de calmarse la mujer con cuerpo de chico joven._

 _-Peor va a ser lo que me vas a hacer pasar con esto. -respondió el rey, dirigiéndose hacia la, ahora, bella jovencita. Judal sólo desvió la cabeza con molestia._

 _-Yo ya tengo pensado hasta tu nombre. -carraspeó una vez más. -Bien, el hechizo se deshará en nosotros por la noche. Tendrás tiempo. A partir de ahora serás Jahan, una ciudadana de Balbadd. Vivías en los suburbios con tu padre y admiras a Alibaba desde siempre, tanto que lo has seguido hasta aquí._

 _-Eso suena muy acosador. -le dedicó una mirada furtiva al rey, y este se la devolvió con un suspiro y una sonrisa. Le venía muy bien lo de acosador, pues él mismo acosaba a Sinbad de ese modo de vez en cuando antes de que pasara toda la movida con Al-Thamen. Aunque en ocasiones no era muy discreto, por esa razón el monarca terminó dándose cuenta. Incluso empezó a montarse películas sobre un posible atentado grande del Imperio o la organización por ello, cuando sólo era capricho del magi._

 _-Antes de que vayas a la entrada y de que yo avise a Alibaba, necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrías intentar quitarle el contenedor metálico? Es urgente que lo tenga. -aquello confundió y alertó a Judal y a Yamuraiha, justo en ese orden._

 _-¿Para qué lo quieres? Sabes que un contenedor metálico sólo funciona con su dueño. No te sirve. -el magi lo dijo como si realmente no fuera nada grave. Cielos, y la maga de agua se estaba sintiendo incómoda, y lo peor, cómplice. Para sorpresa de ella, el monarca soltó una risa._

 _-Qué mala imagen tienes de mí, Judal. Más tarde cambiaré eso. -ambos entendieron el significado de esa frase. Una frase con doble sentido oculto. -Sharrkan vio algo que no le gustó nada en el cuchillo de Alibaba. Estuvo revisando durante sus entrenamientos y resulta que tiene una fisura en la empuñadura. Alibaba no se lo dijo ni siquiera a él. Supongo que para no preocupar a alguien con ello o por simple vergüenza al haber descuidado su contenedor. O tal vez no se dio cuenta. -ahora Yamuraiha podía respirar tranquila. -Si fuera la segunda opción, no me gustaría hacerle sentir peor, pero no podemos ignorar esa fisura. Necesito el contenedor para llevarlo a arreglar antes de que se rompa y Amón abandone el puñal. Quién sabe si tomará otro contenedor aleatoriamente o si regresará a un nuevo calabozo._

 _-Demasiadas palabras. -aclaró Judal. Se había liado un poco._

 _-No importa, sal ya a la entrada. Más tarde me buscaré las maneras para recordártelo._

 _Y antes de que alguno de los dos se moviera, Yamuraiha lo echó de su estudio. Ella ya tenía planes con esa nueva magia. Practicarla hasta la saciedad."_

Después de su pequeño flashback mental, se sentó de nuevo sobre el colchón y tomó el cuchillo, revisándolo. Tal y como Sharrkan dijo, tenía una fisura. Por suerte, no parecía muy profunda. Aunque siempre era mejor prevenir que curar después.

-Habrá que llevarlo a arreglar. -justo en ese momento, la luz blanca que daba final al hechizo de Yamuraiha cubrió ese cuerpo femenino y lo moldeó en su brillo, dándole al magi a su apariencia original cuando la luz se disipó. Debió de pasarle lo mismo a la maga de agua al mismo tiempo.

-Sinbad.

El rey escuchó su nombre con un tono poco recurrido por el azabache. Sonaba como preocupado o triste, por lo que abandonó inmediatamente la tarea de continuar revisando el puñal y se acercó hasta sentarse de frente a él, en el borde de la cama. Le hizo sentarse a su lado. Algo no estaba bien con él. Judal sólo se dejó hacer, sin rechistar. Este bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Cuando fue a tomar una de sus manos, lo vio. Los nudillos de la mano derecha del magi estaba con una herida horrible, con sangre seca alrededor, y no tan seca en las aberturas donde ya no había piel ni carne. Tomó esa mano bajo una mueca de ligero terror.

-¡Cielo santo, Judal! ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?! -observó por unos segundos esa herida sin obtener respuesta. Soltó la mano del magi oscuro y se levantó, dirigiéndose con paso rápido a uno de los cajones de la cómoda. De ahí sacó una botella pequeña llena de puro alcohol, algodón y vendajes. Sabía que cualquier daño que se hiciera ya no iba a curarse como antes. El niño tiraba de la energía del magi, y por lo tanto, la curación del rukh se hacía menos eficaz. Volvió a su sitio, mojando el algodón en el líquido transparente y tomando la mano del chico de nuevo, pasando el algodón con pequeños golpecitos por encima de toda la herida. Después frotó un poco por los bordes para limpiar los restos de sangre que se había secado. -Se suponía que era pasar un día agradable con Alibaba, no pelearte con lo que sea que te hayas peleado. -suspiró, desenredando los vendajes. -No puedes seguir así, no mientras estés en tu estado. No puedo protegerte por cada segundo que pasa. Créeme que lo haría sin dudar y estaría encantado de andar pegado a ti cada uno de esos segundos, pero es imposible. Y aunque no lo fuera, si lo hiciera te terminarías acostumbrando a eso, si te protejo en cada momento, ¿qué será de ti cuando yo ya no esté más? -envolvió la mano del azabache con los vendajes. Se le hubiera hecho extraño el silencio, pero ya había visto antes que algo estaba carcomiendo al muchacho. El hacer referencia a que algún día él ya no iba a estar más provocó que la melancolía de Judal aumentara.

Él no quería eso. No quería quedarse sólo de nuevo. Aunque en realidad no lo estuviera. Si todo salía bien, su hijo, o hija, estaría con él, ¿cierto? Se aferraba a eso, pero aun así, perder a Sinbad no estaba en sus planes. Lamentablemente... era el ciclo del destino. Como magi, podía vivir más de dos siglos, suficiente para ver morir a su rey, quien sólo era humano...

Vio, ahora con excesiva tristeza, cómo el monarca terminaba de tratarle y se levantaba para guardarlo todo de nuevo, volviendo a sentarse a su lado después. Agachó la cabeza otra vez, mucho más que antes. Su pecho dolía, le presionaba. Su garganta pesaba y sus ojos se humedecían sin remedio.

No quería que Sinbad muriera antes que él, quería tenerle hasta el último segundo de su larga vida de magi.

-No mueras... por favor... -sus ojos terminaron por desbordarse de lágrimas que no se molestaba en detener o limpiar. El rey no se sorprendió, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera casi como Judal se estaba sintiendo sólo con verle y escucharle. Acercó al azabache y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, permitiéndole llorar en su hombro. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que le consoló el llanto. De verdad que le dolía como más de mil dagas atravesando su corazón el verle así. Si no fuera por su aguante ante la propia tristeza, estaría acompañando en silencio los lloros del magi.

-No lo haré mientras tú sigas aquí. -separó un poco sus cuerpos y tomó el rostro rojo y dolido de Judal, limpiando esos caminos de agua salada con sus pulgares. -No debí decir eso, perdóname... -juntó sus frentes, buscando reconfortarle. Que el magi oscuro le sintiera. -Ahora dime, ¿por qué te dañaste? -era obvio que era una herida causada por un puñetazo, pero quería saber el por qué. Ahora si se sorprendió y preocupó cuando el llanto de Judal se intensificó. ¿Había vuelto a decir algo malo? Separó sus frentes para mirarle directamente, volviendo a limpiar, en vano, sus mejillas húmedas e irritadas. Deducía que podía ser por algo ocurrido durante esa cita falsa, y si fue Alibaba quien tuvo la culpa... -Judal, no pasa nada, tranquilo. ¿Es por algo que pasó con Alibaba? -vio al magi asentir con la cabeza una vez de forma débil. Lo suponía... -¿Qué pasó? -comenzó a acariciar uno de sus brazos.

-Yo creí... Pensé que... -liberó un par de hipeos, intentando regularizar su respiración. -... que no iba a... Bajé la guardia... Yo no... no quería... -se vio acallado por un nuevo abrazo, más fuerte que el anterior. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretujó contra el pecho del rey.

-¿Te besó? -suficiente había dicho el magi para que él mismo pudiera adivinarlo. Le vio asentir con muy poco movimiento. No estaba furioso, ni siquiera llegaba a sentirse enfadado. Pero sí estaba molesto, mas sólo con el rubio. Judal no había participado, ni había sido tomado en cuenta. Su doloroso desahogo lo mostraba. Tal vez el magi se esperara un rechazo después de asentir, pero no iba a ser así. Sinbad acarició su espalda y cabeza. -Lo avisé en el callejón, Judal. -soltó un suspiro. Lo sabía, el magi oscuro no lloraba por el hecho del beso, eso era muy poco probable viniendo de una persona como el azabache. Lloraba porque se sentía infiel, cosa que no era. -Está bien, sé que no serías capaz de engañarme, confío en ti. También te lo dije, ¿cierto? -el muchacho volvió a asentir contra su pecho. -No fuiste tú quien tuvo la culpa, aunque tampoco podemos echársela a Alibaba. El pobre es el engañado aquí. -Judal se incorporó y se limpió él mismo, frotándose los ojos.

-Que se joda... Si no se hubiera puesto insoportable no habría sido engañado... -su respiración continuaba irregular, pero cada vez menos.

Lo más irónico de todo era que el rubio terminó volviendo al palacio bastante feliz, mientras que Judal lo hizo con cargos de conciencia bastante pesados. Sinbad se atrevió a soltar una ligera risa, tomándole de las manos.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Estás desnudo, idiota. -eso significaba "sí", pues lo dijo con una voz temblorosa, pero no de tristeza, sino de aguante de risa.

-Duermo desnudo, creí que ya lo sabías desde hacía mucho tiempo. -como ya se dijo antes, Sinbad siempre fue consciente del secreto, no tan secreto, acoso de Judal. Consiguió sacarle una sonrisa al fin. Bajó su vista dorada hasta el abdomen cubierto del magi y posó una de sus manos sobre él, sonriendo con un poco de bobería. -¿Cómo está? -el magi oscuro rodó los ojos, pero sin fastidio ni ninguna otra emoción negativa, más bien, como si pensara que este hombre suyo no tenía remedio.

-Igual de pesado que siempre. _Como su padre._ -sonrió más ampliamente ante lo que pensó después de hablar. Lo hubiera dicho, pero aún se sentía un tanto incómodo diciendo esa clase de cosas. No iba a decirle que tuvo un mareo en el bosque, le preocuparía sin motivo, y cuando Sinbad se preocupaba por él sin una razón conseguía estresarle y empeorarle el humor.

-¿Puedo verlo? -consiguió que el azabache pusiera mueca confusa.

-¿Cómo demonios piensas verlo? Está dentro, idiota. -no sonaba enfadado, al contrario. Llevaba usando un tono calmo desde que se tranquilizó. Para su sorpresa, el rey empezó a reír.

-El niño no, tu vientre. -subió su mirada a tiempo para ver cómo Judal apretaba los labios y fruncía el ceño con un sonrojo potente a causa de su fallo. El muy condenado sabía perfectamente cómo ser dulce y tierno cuando le convenía, o cuando se descuidaba. Pronto vio esa mueca ser cambiada por una más relajada.

-Haber empezado por ahí. De todas formas ibas a verlo, en Sindria siempre hace calor. Al menos ya entiendo el por qué duermes sin ropa. -se levantó y desató el cinturón de tela bajándose después las mangas desde los hombros hasta dejar descubierto todo su abdomen.

Y Sinbad que pensaba que no habría dado mucho tiempo a que se viera muy distinto... Sus ojos emocionados lo decían todo por él. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. No era un tamaño exagerado, pero ese vientre ligeramente abultado confirmaba que su pequeño estaba ahí, fastidiando de vez en cuando a su madre. El tiempo que pasó en Kou pareció estar bastante ocupado creciendo. Obviamente, los característicos abdominales del azabache no estaban ahí.

-No lo mires así... Me avergüenzas, idiota. -su voz temblaba por eso.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo mire si es mi hijo quien está ahí dentro? -casi parecía ser él el que iba a llorar ahora. Hizo que Judal se mordiera el labio por esa respuesta en forma de pregunta. Acarició la protuberancia en el abdomen del magi y luego posó su cabeza de lado, pegando su oreja. Aquello hizo reír a Judal.

-No vas a oír nada, estúpido. Aún es pronto.

-Había que intentarlo. -se puso en pie y levantó el mentón del magi oscuro, besando sus labios después. Antes de romper el beso, desató el lazo de la trenza, liberando sus hebras onduladas, dejándolas ahora caer hasta reposar en el piso.

Sinbad volvió a meterse en la cama, apoyando el codo sobre la almohada.

-Ven, pasaron muchas cosas hoy, debes dormir. -Judal parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Aquí? -en ningún momento desde su estadía ahí había entrado a los aposentos del rey. Ni para molestarle, ni para tener relaciones si quiera. -¿Qué pasa con mi habitación?

-No vas a usar más una habitación de invitados.

-¿Y eso? -aún no captaba.

-Ya no eres un invitado, Judal. -sonrió con alegría. -Eres mi magi, ahora esta es tu casa. Vives aquí desde que saliste del Imperio Kou. También eres mi pareja oficial, razón suficiente para que comparta mi habitación contigo. Aunque ahora es de ambos, no mía.

Todo eso que el monarca dijo le estuvo reviviendo todas esas emociones agradables, las que tanto había anhelado sentir durante tantos años. Florecían dentro de él cada vez con más fuerza, tanto que no era capaz de responder, y tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Estaba en un hermoso shock que le daba una calidez intensa a todo su cuerpo. Felicidad, emoción, agradecimiento, alegría, amor... Sobre todo ese último.

Cuando pudo reaccionar no tardó en desprenderse del todo de su traje de oráculo para meterse bajo las sábanas y abrazarse de inmediato al rey, quien no pudo evitar reír por esa reacción. Dormir con alguien era una sensación nueva para él. Una placentera y agradable. Le llenaba el pecho y le hacía sonreír sin que él lo quisiera. Sentir el calor de alguien a su lado mientras dormía le transmitía tanto sosiego y protección. Esos brazos que le abrazaban los sentía como si fueran los escudos más fuertes y resistentes del mundo, y estaban protegiéndole a él, y sólo a él.

¿Que si tenía planeado pasar toda su vida al lado de Sinbad? Sí, lo tenía.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **El capítulo más largo de la historia. 13.869 palabras... Cielos, siento que voy a morir. Y ni siquiera tengo los ánimos como para escribir ahora el siguiente -suspira- Pero lo haré... en algún momento. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar esto.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh, dios. Voy a morir. Me dio gripe y estoy que me da algo. ¡¿Por qué, mundo?! ¡¿Por quééééé?!**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **No es humano, no es un magi. ¿Qué clase de criatura es?**

Estrés, estrés y más estrés. Eso era lo único que rodeaba la atmósfera por donde Judal pasaba. Sacaba problemas de donde no había. Cabreaba y desesperaba a toda persona que se le cruzara por el camino. Lo peor de ello era que si alguien se atrevía a recriminarle algo, el azabache tendría dos respuestas; meterle a esa persona una reverenda paliza o hacerle sentir la peor escoria del mundo por hacerle llorar. Sí, Judal llevaba siendo 50% apatía y 50% llanto. No importaba si era por un simple postre, capricho, o por una situación tonta, sus reacciones a cada una de estas se balanceaban entre insultos y lloros, en incluso en ocasiones se entremezclaban.

¿Y cómo pasó Sinbad todo ese tiempo? Intentando alejar al magi de cualquier cosa que pudiera irritarle de más, pero era imposible. TODO le molestaba, incluido el rey. Cuando Judal se lo confirmó con la frase "cierra la puta boca, deja de joder y lárgate a donde no te vea la maldita cara" casi fue él quien estuvo a punto de llorar. Le sentó como cinco patadas en el estómago y tres en la entrepierna. Pero lo soportó, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza que realmente no era su Judal el que hablaba, sino las condenadas hormonas revolucionarias que se estaban liberando continuamente a causa del embarazo. La última vez que le vio en su estado de ánimo normal fue el día siguiente a la cita falsa con Alibaba. Ese día, ambos despertaron muy melosos y disfrutó de su compañía en la cama como nunca. Y lo más irónico fue que esa mañana no hubo sexo, se la pasaron dándose los mimos y cariños más cursis que ninguno de los dos pensó que alguna vez serían capaces de expresar y soportar. A ojos ajenos hubiera sido dulcemente vomitivo. El color rosa había inundado por completo esa habitación con tanta caricia y tanto jugueteo. En ningún momento se tocaron para hacer el amor. Aunque a Sinbad, desde que regresaron de Kou, ganas no le faltaron. Estuvo mucho tiempo sin poder hacer suyo al magi. Ahora más, pues si en ese día agotador, junto con el siguiente de mimos no lo hizo…

El cambio a mal de Judal fue apenas ese mismo día por la tarde, justo después de que Aladdin terminara por confirmar con ellos dos quién fue realmente Jahan, sus intenciones, y el porqué de ese rukh tan extraño. Yamuraiha lo camufló de tal manera que fue visto de esa rara forma. La prueba irrefutable fue la mano vendada del azabache, pues él vio cómo "esa chica" golpeaba el suelo con la misma mano en el puerto. También después de que el contenedor de Alibaba fuera rápidamente arreglado y devuelto, todo sin que este se diera cuenta.

Y de aquello ya había pasado un mes…

Sonaba increíble, pero era cierto; Sinbad llevaba un mes sin tocar al magi oscuro. Y con ese mes se cumplían dos de embarazo, aproximadamente. Tan corto el periodo de gestación de un magi… Ya tenía recorrida la mitad del camino, y su vientre, completamente imposible de ocultar, usara la ropa que usara, confirmaba eso. Estaba grande, muy abultado, pero eso no era lo máximo que podía crecer, para su desgracia. Si ya tenía dolores de espalda y cadera a sólo la mitad de lo que le quedaba… No imaginaba el resto. Iba a morir de dolor, e incomodidades tendría mil.

La sensibilidad emocional que hacía llorar a Judal, situación que no solía ocurrir a menudo en un estado normal, se debía, como se mencionó antes, a las hormonas que segregaba. Pero esa apatía excesiva y el continuo mal humor eran causados únicamente por los dolores lumbares y de piernas. Su peso había subido, y no precisamente por comer. Es más, estuvo evitando la comida durante un par de semanas. Las náuseas hicieron aparición también el día siguiente a cuando regresaron del Imperio Kou. Parecía que le había llegado todo de golpe y al mismo tiempo al pobre magi. Durante ese periodo de tiempo sintió que iba a devolver hasta el agua que tomara. Odiaba sentirse enfermo. Por suerte, esas náuseas duraron sólo la primera mitad de ese mes, y agradeció que fuera corto el periodo de vómitos. Se le hizo jodidamente asqueroso. Al menos, su mal humor era menor que cuando estuvo así, pero no desapareció del todo. Las náuseas le cabreaban más y le provocaban asquearse de sí mismo.

Quién iba a decir que Judal fuese tan "delicado". No sólo eso, sino que su ritmo cardíaco había aumentado y sufría de continuo cansancio. Y eso preocupaba a Sinbad. Aún tenía ese ligero trauma de cuando el magi murió. No estaba preparado aún para que Judal durmiera más de doce horas seguidas sin mover ni un solo músculo. Se sentía tenso y asustado cuando el azabache dormía durante el día. No hacía su trabajo como debía, rendía mucho peor que normalmente, y Ja'far se dio cuenta. Mas no podía dejarle ir porque el magi estaba bien y en buenas condiciones, en realidad. No podía ceder al pequeño miedo del monarca sin una razón sólida, y por lo tanto, no le permitió dejar en pausa su trabajo. El prohibirle abandonar sus quehaceres, irónicamente, hizo el efecto contrario en el rey, dándole la energía necesaria para querer terminar lo antes posible.

Aproximadamente, sesenta días de embarazo, dos meses ya… El tiempo se les estaba pasando demasiado rápido. En sus ratos libres, Sinbad leía y releía una y otra vez el mismo punto del libro de los magis, todo lo referente al embarazo. Y si Judal estaba despierto, lo leía con él. Casi se lo sabían de memoria. Le impresionó mucho el hecho de que la anatomía interna de los magis varones fuera distinta. Ni el azabache estaba enterado, y obviamente, seguro que ningún magi, a excepción de Yunan, tampoco. Era una anatomía complicada y sencilla al mismo tiempo. Existía como una especie de útero que quedaba aislado de todo y sin función alguna, sólo conectado al resto por un fino canal que se unía al recto. Un canal que se abría exclusivamente durante un orgasmo. Si el hombre que hacía de pareja no llegaba al mismo tiempo, ni en el momento indicado, no había posibilidad de fecundación. El nivel de dificultad para conseguirlo era MUY alto, y Sinbad lo hizo a la primera. Lo sabía, y se felicitaba a sí mismo por ello. Había conseguido la gran hazaña de encintar a un magi, y no a cualquier magi, sino al más complicado de tratar, el más cerrado a cualquier tipo de situación. Había hecho una tarea difícil con un magi difícil. Y aun así, NADIE le felicitó por ello en ningún momento. A veces sentía que el cariño de sus compañeros era fingido y que le odiaban con sutileza.

Cuando Judal no dormía, estaba cabreado, y cuando no estaba cabreado o dormido, estaba sensible aunque no lo pareciera. Había que escoger con cuidado las palabras, miradas y gestos que se le dirigirían cuando se encontraba en este último estado de neutralidad, porque podía terminar enfadado o llorando, o los dos al mismo tiempo. Era imposible saber cómo iba a reaccionar.

No podía moverse de posición en la cama. Leyó que si se tumbaba boca arriba dañaría sus órganos internos por presionarlos con el peso del crío. Y boca abajo era obvio que no. No le quedaba más remedio que estar siempre de un lado. Al menos tenía dos para ir cambiando si se cansaba de uno. Despertó a las primeras horas de la tarde, y obviamente, Sinbad no estaba en la habitación. Pero supo que estuvo ahí hacía un rato, pues en la mesita de noche de su lado había una bandeja con una cantidad muy gentil de comida, la comida del mediodía. Aunque este ya se hubiera pasado. Podía llevar ahí como una hora. La llevaba observando hacía un buen rato, sin haberse movido. No se atrevía a hacerlo. Estaba demasiado cómodo así, tanto que apenas sentía ningún dolor. Si se movía se jodería todo su bienestar y buen humor. El primer buen humor que tenía desde hacía cuarenta malditos días, poco más de un mes soportando su propio humor terrible.

Luchaba contra su estómago vacío y ruidoso, y estaba perdiendo la batalla. No quería continuar estando tan adolorido. Por una vez que no le dolía… Sabía que el calor calmaba eso, pero no podía hacer magia, y Yamuraiha no estaba ahí. Ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿por qué no le pidió que hiciera uno de esos inventos suyos para él? Como una almohada, o un cinturón de tela, que desprendiera calor, o algo parecido. Tanto mal humor y malestar provocaban que hasta se despistara de sí mismo.

No podía más, necesitaba comer. El crío le estaba manipulando de una forma muy cruel. Ya lo veía, iba a salir igual de indomable y testarudo que él, y eso no iba a ser algo positivo, pues ambos podrían encararse continuamente. O tal vez no, quién sabe. De igual forma, su apetito voraz no se calmaba por mucho que durmiera. Y hablando de dormir, durante todo ese mes lo estuvo haciendo en exceso, durmiendo hasta la hora que se le antojara. Fácilmente se despertaba por la tarde, como ahora, comía un poco, y volvía a dormirse hasta el día siguiente. Quien lo viera pensaría que era pariente de las plantas y vegetales. Pero sólo ocurría algunos días, no todos. El resto de ellos, en los que el dolor no le afectaba tanto, salía a "socializar" con los idiotas, según él. Y obviamente, ver a su estúpido rey. Porque, aunque no lo pareciera, necesitaba de su presencia para sentirse cómodo mentalmente. Ya podía insultarle, golpearle y hacerle lo peor, que el rey no se iba a alejar de él para buscar paz, y Judal tampoco lo haría. Sobre todo ahora que reclamaba mimos extra, más que de costumbre.

Se incorporó como pudo, y como era de esperarse, el dolor de espalda hizo su aparición. Lo aguantaba como podía, con cabezonería y sin soltar ni un solo quejido para no sentir su orgullo siendo resquebrajado. Un estúpido crío que ni siquiera nacía aún no podría con él, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

Lamentablemente, el dolor se fue intensificando hasta niveles catastróficos y se vio obligado a volver a tumbarse de lado, ahora sin su comodidad y alivio anteriores. Se jodió a sí mismo nada más hacer un simple movimiento. Su rápida derrota fue suficiente para hacerle llorar por milésima vez en todo ese tiempo inaguantable. Su labio inferior tembló y lo apretó con el superior, haciendo fuerza con la mandíbula mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

Estaba solo en esa enorme habitación y nadie podía estar con él porque todos tenían trabajo y quehaceres. Nadie dejaría sus tareas para ir a consolarle e intentar menguar su dolor con magia, o con algún masaje o alguna sesión de mimos, y le importaba poco de quien fueran. Como si era Ja'far quien lo hacía, le daba igual mientras consiguiera sentirse mejor. Por Salomón, estaba embarazado, en una condición delicada y sensible, y aun así no le asignaron una compañía diaria. Eso no estaba bien, y había sido un error gordo por parte de Sinbad, quien pensó que él solo podía hacerse cargo de su magi. Sabía que el rey iba a sus aposentos nada más terminaba su trabajo y que no volvía a irse a menos que hubiera una emergencia. Pero la mayoría de este tiempo Judal se lo pasaba durmiendo, sin poder disfrutar de que el rey estuviera veinte de veinticuatro horas con él. ¿Qué haría en la habitación cuando dormía? ¿Le observaba hasta dormirse también, o se entretenía con alguna cosa?

Le dolía la espalda, la cadera y tenía un hambre de mil demonios. Y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Sinbaaad… -dijo su nombre en un largo quejido, acurrucado en la cama. Quería y necesitaba sus atenciones. Lloraba con fluidez y no se molestaba en mantenerse en silencio. De su boca salían gemidos, hipos y lamentos, y de sus ojos rojos lágrimas que no se detenían hasta llegar a la tela de la almohada, donde morían al secarse. Quería sentirse bien, justo como estuvo antes de que comenzara a crecer su vientre. Sin dolor, sin cambios de humor que ni él mismo entendía, sin incomodidades, sin hinchazones de tobillos, sin pesos extra. Con magia, con rendimiento suficiente para realizar actividades, con capacidad para hacer de todo, incluido caerse de un árbol. Tan afectado se encontraba que empezaba a considerar si fue una buena decisión aceptar tener un niño tan a la ligera. Si le hubieran avisado antes de que lo iba a pasar incluso peor que una mujer humana, se lo habría planteado dos veces. No sabía realmente si arrepentirse o no, pero de nada servía. No había vuelta atrás, y ser consciente de que quedaban, aproximadamente, cincuenta días más para entrar en la fase temprana le ponía nervioso y le asustaba. Ese segundo mes estaba finalizando demasiado pronto a su parecer. Si no estuviera tan sensible e inválido se golpearía la cabeza para quedar inconsciente a propósito y dormir, así al menos no se enteraba del dolor cervical.

La gran puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una de las sirvientas. Judal no se coscó de ella, demasiado centrado estaba en llorar sonoramente, mas sin llegar a alzar mucho la voz. A parte de que tenía los ojos cerrados.

La mujer se sintió mal cuando lo encontró así. Fue mandada a supervisar si había despertado y comido. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia su objetivo, viendo la bandeja intacta sobre la mesa. Llegó al lado de la cama y se atrevió a inclinarse un poco. En verdad se le veía afectado.

-¿Quiere que me lleve la comida? –no lo dijo con normalidad. Observaba tantas emociones juntas y tan distintas en ese rostro que incluso a ella le estaba afectando. Consiguió que entreabriera sus, ahora cristalinos, ojos carmesí.

-No… -su orgullo se fue por la ventana al usar ese tono de niño pequeño desconsolado, continuaba hambriento y se sentía solo. Quería comer, pero el dolor le impedía incorporarse, y no podía tragar tumbado, se podría ahogar fácilmente.

La sirvienta no necesitó más para saber por qué Judal se negaba a que se llevara la comida aunque no hubiera probado bocado. Pobre muchacho. Si tan sólo su rey hubiera sido más cuidadoso… De todas las veces que rechazaba pretendientas y se negaba en rotundo a la idea de dar herederos, terminó de una forma tan particular. Y no era algo malo, si no fuera porque "la madre" era un chico demasiado joven que tendría que soportar los horribles síntomas multiplicados por tres por el simple hecho de ser un magi varón. Se apiadaba tanto de él. Sólo era un niño todavía. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera llegaba a tener veinte años.

No podía irse y dejarlo ahí, llorando sin consuelo alguno, por lo que probó a preguntar. Era una sirvienta, hacía lo que le ordenaban sus superiores y debía preocuparse por su bienestar, y este chico era uno de ellos ahora.

-¿Quiere que le deje solo? –no podía ofrecerse directamente, sería una falta de respeto. Vio con una ligera sonrisa piadosa cómo el magi oscuro negaba con la cabeza. Era un muchacho tan distinto a como lo era antes. Le malinterpretó por completo en el pasado, pensando que era un desquiciado cruel sin sentimientos. Pero los tenía, y muy a flor de piel. El dramatismo y la pasión que le ponía a las cosas, aunque algunas se salieran de control, eran pruebas de ello. Sólo necesitó ayuda, y por suerte, se la dieron. Ella tenía pensado servir con gusto a ese chico mientras estuviera solo por todo lo malo que pensó de él. Era un chiquillo joven aún, y la sirvienta ya era madre de tres hijos. Su instinto maternal era fuerte, y el hecho de ver a alguien más de veinte años menor que ella, llorando, sacaba ese instinto. Uno tan similar como lo tuvo la difunta esposa de Hinahoho, Rurumu. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró por un par de segundos la expresión tan lastimera del magi. El tremendo dolor y la tristeza de sentirse ajeno a su propio cuerpo por cambios tan drásticos como los de un embarazo predominaban en su rostro húmedo y enrojecido. Ella sabía lo que era pasar por eso, sabía cómo se sentía. También lloró mares en sus tres embarazos, y no era algo agradable por lo que pasar, pero valía la pena. Pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla del azabache, apartando varios mechones ondulados que se le habían pegado por las lágrimas. No recibió ningún rechazo ni queja, por lo que continuó, empezando a acariciar su cabeza en un intento inconsciente por distraerle de su espalda y caderas adoloridas. –Duele mucho, lo sé. Pero mire el lado positivo, durará poco y pronto estará bien. Imagine si fuera una mujer humana, serían siete meses más en lugar de dos. –la razón estaba de su lado. Aunque los síntomas fueran más intensos, el tiempo era muy corto. Incluso podía compensar. No consiguió una respuesta por parte del magi oscuro, pero sí que menguara sus lamentos. –Mi Rey cometió un error al no asignarle a alguien como compañía, no puede estar solo es su estado. Pero no podemos echarle la culpa, esto también es muy nuevo para él.

-Es el rey de los idiotas… -su apariencia débil y su tono entrecortado no solían encajar con sus insultos. Irónicamente, esta vez Sinbad sí que había sido "el rey de los idiotas", y la mujer estaba tan consciente de ello que no pudo negarlo y defender a su rey. –No… no debe de preocuparse por mí… tanto como dice si… me deja solo. –su cuerpo dio un leve espasmo por la respiración irregular del llanto, retomando este su nivel anterior. No se quedaba tanto en tiempo en la soledad de la habitación, sólo que tenía la mala suerte de que cuando despertaba, Sinbad estaba en las pocas horas que se dedicaba a sí mismo, aunque más que a eso, a su trabajo.

La mueca de la sirvienta mostraba desacuerdo. Ella misma había podido ver la obsesión que su rey tenía con el magi, una obsesión sana, pero profunda. Sinbad estaba haciendo todo lo posible por él, y tanto se centraba en las posibles dificultades y problemas que Judal pudiera tener que dejaba sin querer en un segundo plano lo más básico, como lo era mantenerle acompañado de alguien cuando se quedaba en la cama por molestias en su cuerpo o por no haberse despertado. El monarca se estaba esforzando a un nivel casi sobrehumano.

-Siento discrepar, no es mi intención contradecirle, pero déjeme recordarle que Mi Rey se preocupa mucho por usted, más que de él mismo o sus alianzas. –como que estuvo manteniendo una relación a escondidas con el oráculo de la nación rival. –Es la primera vez que vemos a nuestro rey tan risueño y ofrecido al amor. Nunca antes había pasado algo parecido. El rey Sinbad le ama con todo su corazón. –dejó la cabeza del azabache para tomarle de las manos. –Si viera el esfuerzo que Su Majestad hace todos los días por acabar su deber diario y poder regresar pronto a su lado… -ella había visto, antes de ir a supervisarle, cada movimiento y cada expresión del monarca cuando pasó por su despacho, y nada le sorprendió más que verle tan enérgico, deseoso de terminar todo lo antes posible. Y la razón de ello se podía encontrar delante de sus ojos ahora mismo. –Pero que se apure puede traer consecuencias a su rendimiento. Puede cometer algún error en sus papeles.

Judal no necesitaba nada más para sentirse aliviado y dejar de llorar. El simple hecho de escuchar en boca de una de sus sirvientas que Sinbad estaba trabajando con prisas y ánimos era satisfactorio, pues siempre solía hacerlo con parsimonia y aburrimiento, siendo empujado constantemente por Ja'far para que se diera vida y dejara de parecer un muerto andante. ¿Qué importaba si se equivocaba en algún papel? El caso era que terminara, ¿no? Para que pudiera estar con él. Lo que la mujer le había dicho fue suficiente para que volviera a intentar tomar las riendas de su cuerpo, ahora sin un solo rastro de lástima o tristeza, y se decidiera a probar a incorporarse de nuevo. No hicieron falta palabras, aún le costaba por el dolor, pero ella le ayudó a sentarse en el borde del colchón.

Sus trajes de oráculo no le servían teniendo el vientre de tal tamaño, no podía usar el cinturón de tela que traían, y por lo tanto, se abrían. Había empezado a llevar unas túnicas hechas exclusivamente para él, similares a sus trajes, pero con la diferencia de que no llevaban tantas capas, eran más holgadas y se abrochaban por una cremallera a lo largo de toda la espalda. Ahora mismo vestía una de ellas.

-Siempre es muy lento. Apuesto lo que sea a que termino esto y bajo yo antes de que levante el culo de la silla. –eso si se encontraba en condiciones de levantarse él. El lado bueno era que estaba recuperando su actitud después del bajón. Estar acompañado le hacía sentir bien de cierto modo.

La sirvienta se permitió reír un poco.

-Es muy posible, joven Magi. –al menos el chico estaba comiendo. Que no lo hiciera sería lo preocupante. El humor del azabache había mejorado considerablemente, pero era obvio que aún estaba adolorido. –Permítame ayudarle, sé que aún le está doliendo. –haber aguantado tres embarazos le daba ciertos conocimientos y podía deducir y anteponerse ante esa clase de problemas. La única respuesta que recibió fue un "mmh" de conformidad. Se posicionó detrás del azabache y apartó todo ese cabello a un lado. –Después de encontrará mejor, ya lo verá. –comenzó a deslizar la cremallera de la túnica hasta abajo, dejando al descubierto la blanca espalda del magi oscuro. Bajó un poco las mangas de los hombros para abrir más la prenda. A Judal no parecía importarle, aunque sí estaba curioso, mas no lo demostró. Se centraba más en comer. Sí que estaba hambriento. Era lógico, necesitaba abastecer de alimento dos cuerpos en lugar de uno. Las manos de la sirvienta empezaron a apretar con los dedos distintas zonas de la espalda baja y caderas del muchacho, quien se había encogido hacia atrás con un quejido.

Había pasado un muy buen rato retorciéndose y quejándose, pero no consiguió que la mujer se detuviera en la tortura. Lo estaba matando. Era un masaje muy bueno, y no precisamente por ser placentero, que no lo era. Sino por ser doloroso. Era de esos masajes que simulaban dejar el cuerpo más roto de lo que está, pero que en realidad te renuevan al poco rato. Incluso después de haber terminado de comer, el insoportable masaje continuó, sacándole más de una maldición. Por suerte, no era algo que fuera a durar mucho. Pocos minutos después de haber sido "torturado" y vestido se dio cuenta de que su anterior dolor apenas se notaba tanto. Esa mujer tenía unas manos cuidadosas a la vez que fuertes. Pudo levantarse, e incluso estirarse ligeramente. Ahora sí estaba en condiciones de recorrerse el palacio sin prisa y molestar a quien viera. Pero primero a por su objetivo principal; el rey.

-Hoy sí que no se libra de mí. –comenzó a caminar, colocando inconscientemente las manos debajo de su vientre. Se veía pesado, y ERA pesado. Y no, no estaba acostumbrado a ese enorme bulto todavía, le parecía algo ajeno a su cuerpo. Le fastidiaba que su planicie abdominal se hubiera ido de vacaciones, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar para recuperarla. Por primera vez en su vida había decidido ser paciente. Fue seguido por la sirvienta, que tenía la bandeja en las manos. -¿Cómo lo sabías? Lo que me dolía, digo. –aún le costaba creer que unos cuántos minutos a manos de esa mujer le hubieran dejado como nuevo. Bueno, casi nuevo. Ambos salieron, cerrando Judal la puerta después.

-He tenido tres hijos, la experiencia es algo que no se va.

Debió imaginárselo, ella no tenía pinta de ser muy joven, pero tampoco llegaba a ser muy vieja. Tendría la misma edad que Gyokuen tenía. Al menos podía contar con una experta en el tema. Tomaron pasillos distintos, ella hasta la cocina, y él hacia el despacho de su querido idiota. No sin que antes la sirvienta se despidiera con cordialidad.

-¿Crees que ya habrá terminado? –silencio. –Nah, seguro que no. Por mucha prisa que se dé, antes le da una parálisis cerebral. ¿Piensas que al menos llevará hecha la mitad? –otro silencio, y segundos después, la risa del magi oscuro. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba empezando a volverse loco, a perder la cabeza por completo. Aunque para algunos fuera un acto de ligera inestabilidad mental, para otros era una respuesta natural que demostraba salud maternal. Hablaba con el niño en su interior y continuaba la conversación como si este le respondiera de vuelta. No iba a corroborarlo directamente, pero a pesar del infierno que le estaba haciendo pasar, le había cogido cariño. Y lo que más extraño se le hacía era que tenía deseos de verlo, de abrazarlo y no soltarlo más. Con el único que había llegado a sentir eso fue con Sinbad, pero el rey ya no sería el único afortunado. Debería compartir la atención y el especial amor del magi oscuro con su pequeño también. Pero una cosa estaba clara. El azabache podía soportar cursiladas hasta cierto punto, si ambos se pasaban de pesados, Judal no dudaría en mandarlos a tomar vientos a los dos o echarles el cabreo encima.

Cuando llegó frente al despacho fue a abrir la puerta, sin llamar ni nada, como Pedro por su casa. Lo mejor de ello era que el magi no se llamaba Pedro, pero sí era su casa. Su casa… Sindria era su hogar… Se detuvo un momento a pensarlo, antes de tocar siquiera el pomo. Ahora vivía en el palacio de Sindria, pertenecía a este país, era el Magi y la pareja del Rey de los Siete Mares, Sinbad, y esperaban un bebé que sería el futuro príncipe o la futura princesa… Un revoltijo de emociones se le acumularon en el pecho, todas confundiéndose entre ellas, pero una predominaba. La felicidad. No notó en qué momento había empezado a llorar de nuevo, tal vez porque ahora lo hacía en silencio y sin intención. Le estaban ocurriendo cosas demasiado buenas como para que aquello fuera… la realidad. Una alucinación, un sueño de sus más profundos y anhelados deseos. Él, el magi condenado a vagar por la oscuridad y el odio no podía tener este bello destino. Era una mentira, una maldita y feliz mentira.

El portazo accidental que Ja'far le metió en la frente confirmó que no era un engaño. El dolor de cabeza era demasiado real como para ser una alucinación o un sueño. Se llevó una mano a la zona golpeada. Vaya, resultaba que sí era real, el destino que de verdad se merecía. Quisiera o no, debía acostumbrarse a ello, pues iba a estar acompañando a Sinbad de por vida. Y lo más motivador era que sí quería hacerlo.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Judal, lo siento! –el albino se alteró nada más darse cuenta de a quién había golpeado con la puerta. En otras circunstancias se hubiera reído, pues el magi no era débil en ese sentido y no habría pasado nada más que un enfrentamiento estúpido. Pero en su condición de ahora cualquier cosa podía tumbarle y dejarle sin sentido y con un severo traumatismo. El oficial no tenía intenciones de dañar a Judal de ninguna forma. Al menos, ya no. Ahora formaba parte de la gran familia que eran, y le trataría como tal. El resentimiento que le tenía había ido desapareciendo con el tiempo. Tal vez se llevaran… regular, pero no significaba que no le apreciara de cierta manera después de conocerle como se debía. Lo que le terminó de sobresaltar fue ver cómo se limpiaba unas lágrimas que parecían haber sido liberadas antes del golpe. Aun así, primero lo primero. Le apartó la mano de la frente para encontrarla roja. Se alivió cuando no vio rastros de sangre o de alguna herida. -¿Te mareas? –mostró tres dedos delante del azabache, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y con una mueca adolorida. -¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí?

-¿Me… tomas el pelo? –aún podía sentir la puerta de tan fuerte que le dio. –No hay ningún dedo ahí.

Ja'far comenzó a asustarse. ¡Demonios, tenía tres dedos puestos delante de sus narices! Esa no era la respuesta sana y correcta. Decidió probar una vez más.

-Repetiré otra vez. –acercó su mano al rostro de Judal, encargándose de que sus dedos invadían su campo visual. -¿Cuántos dedos ves?

-¡Ya he dicho que ninguno! ¿Y sabes por qué? –agarró al oficial por la telas de su uniforme, confundiéndole por unos momentos. En realidad, ya se había acostumbrado a esa clase de arrebatos. –Porque esa es tu mano después de que te los haya arrancado cacho por cacho. –el golpe no le dejó traumatismos, pero sí un bonito enfado.

El albino, más que molesto o indignado, se sentía incómodo. El azabache no se estaba dando cuenta, pero el mantenerle en esa cercanía para aferrarle las ropa a modo de amenaza provocaba que el redondo vientre de este se pegara al abdomen plano del pecoso. El roce era muy raro y tenso. Tener una barriga de embarazo, de una persona, pegada a él no era uno de sus pocos caprichos de la vida.

-Me disculpé nada más verte. Déjalo así, por favor te lo pido. –no tenía ganas de discutir, y estaba demasiado incómodo. Necesitaba alejarse y dejar de sentir ese enorme vientre. Pero tampoco quería presionarlo por accidente si se movía, podría hacer daño a los dos seres que tenía delante.

Judal le soltó con una ligera brusquedad y se alejó, cruzándose de brazos. Bien, lo dejaría así. Tampoco estaba por la labor de empezar una discusión. No quería terminar de fastidiar el buen humor que la sirvienta le había hecho recuperar. Se le hizo raro que el rey no saliera a ver qué pasaba. No habían estado muy silenciosos, había que decirlo.

-¿Y Sinbad? –no se anduvo con rodeos, quería ver a su hombre.

-Salió hace unos minutos a la ciudad.

El magi alzó una deja con confusión. ¿Qué tanto tenía que hacer el monarca en la ciudad?

-¿Para qué?

-Dijo que necesitaba hacer algo en el mercado. No le des muchas vueltas, Sinbad siempre hace cosas extrañas, y lo sabes. –tanta razón en esas palabras que Judal respondió con un fallido intento por ocultar una pequeña risa. Ja'far aún recordaba cuando el azabache se subió a uno de los árboles del jardín y Sinbad se sentó debajo. Lo encontró olisqueándole el pelo. Definitivamente, su rey era un caso perdido muy vergonzoso y raro. –Lo que haya ido a hacer deber ser importante como para irse de esa forma, así que deja que termine sus cosas primero. –y es que Sinbad llevaba pareciendo el sirviente de Judal durante todo ese tiempo, que le diera un respiro para salir y no olvidar a qué olía el aire fresco. –Pero lo que haya ido a hacer no es lo que me importa ahora. –miró con un poco de seriedad al azabache, consiguiendo que este alzara una ceja. –Has estado llorando de nuevo.

La sensibilidad del magi fue tocada en lugar de su orgullo. Parpadeó un par de veces y se apresuró a limpiarse lo húmedo de sus mejillas, pues no lo hizo antes y fue por eso que el oficial se dio cuenta.

No… -negarlo cuando era tan obvio le hizo ver como un niño temeroso por ser criticado. Ja'far suspiró. Si había algo que le preocupara o doliera debía decirlo. Aunque últimamente llorara casi por todo, debía tomarse la confianza de desahogarse con quien fuera. En ese palacio, todos estaban dispuestos a darle minutos de su tiempo si se trataba de malestar emocional.

-¿Pasó algo o te sientes mal? –debía mantener en buenas condiciones a la pareja de su rey. Además, tampoco era que se sintiera muy animado sabiendo que Judal podía estar deprimido o adolorido. Más si este no decía nada, tal vez por orgullo, por pena, por falta de confianza o por cualquier otra cosa. –Si es por dolor puedo ir a buscar algún calmante, no me cuesta nada.

El magi oscuro chasqueó la lengua. Había que admitirlo, le gustaba que se preocuparan al fin por él. Toda su vida siendo tratado como un objeto de poder le terminó dejando huecos muy inestables junto con un pensamiento de negatividad sobre que no le importaba a casi nadie. Pero ere sentimiento era sólo una ilusión suya, pues incluso Ja'far estaba ofreciéndose por su bienestar. Y lo sabía, era incómodo, sí, pero también agradable. Sentir apoyo y preocupación genuina del resto de personas, sobre todo si estas habían sido alguna vez enemigos. No se estaba dando cuenta, pero tenía una expresión de pena e indecisión que estaba provocando una sonrisa empática en el albino.

-Iré de todas formas. Es mejor cogerlo ahora por si te sientes adolorido luego. –después lo dejaría en la habitación del rey, la que ya compartía con el magi. –Aladdin, Alibaba y Morgiana están en la sala de estar, ve con ellos si te aburres. Acaban de terminar hace nada sus entrenamientos. –fue una sugerencia más que una orden, aunque tenía parte de esta también. El hecho de que Judal estuviera en un estado frágil no significaba que no pudiera crear problemas. Es más, era un incentivo si se le añadía su inestabilidad emocional. Si estaba fuera de los aposentos de Sinbad debía de estar bajo vigilancia.

El azabache frunció el ceño con torpeza y se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba cómo Ja'far se alejaba por el pasillo. Se había quedado en blanco y no fue capaz de responder nada a tiempo. Su agilidad mental también había decaído con todo lo del embarazo. Se sentía rabioso, tanto que, irónicamente, le haría caso e iría a desahogarse con el trío de amigos.

Fue un trayecto rápido con pasos firmes y fuertes, dejando ver a su alrededor el aura de ira. En ningún momento dejó apretar la mandíbula. Hasta le dolían los dientes. Abrió la puerta de la sala sin ningún tipo de cuidado y la cerró del mismo modo al entrar, sin pararse y sobresaltando del susto a los tres jóvenes. Interrumpió la comida entre horas del magi más pequeño, la siesta del rubio y los estiramientos finales de la fanalis.

-Mha… ¿Por qué esa cara? –Alibaba fue el primer curioso en preguntar al atisbar una expresión tensa en él, sentándose en el sofá en el que, hasta hace nada, estuvo tumbado y frotando sus ojos adormilados. Su cuerpo dio un bote al sentarse el magi oscuro de una forma tan violenta.

-Esa monja puritana… -gruñó para después tirarse de los pelos, que por cierto, no se los había recogido antes de salir del cuarto y los llevaba sueltos, arrastrando por el suelo. No necesitó ninguna insistencia más para continuar hablando. -¡Me cabrea! ¡Algún día de estos me lo voy a cargar! ¡Se cree que porque me trate bien me va a agradar más! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Quién es tan imbécil como para creerse que lo hace por caridad?! ¡¿Preocupado por mí?! ¡Y un cojón que se coma! ¡Lo hace por obligación, el muy falso! –terminó las quejas con un grito rabioso. Necesitaba desquitarse con lo que fuera. Cogió lo primero que vio, una almohada, la dirigió velozmente en una dirección aleatoria y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra lo que fuera. Terminó estrellándola contra la cara del esgrimista, estampándole de rebote contra el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Y… pof qué tengo que pagaf yo?... –la almohada cayó de su cara segundos después de hablar. Su nariz se había puesto roja y se despeinó por completo.

-En realidad no lo pagas, estabas en la trayectoria de la almohada. –Morgiana sí se había dado cuenta de que la intención del azabache no fue golpearle a él.

-Que yo estaba… -sonaba tan creíble como estúpido. Viniendo de Judal, ya no debía extrañarse de nada que viera, escuchara o sufriera. Aladdin se acercó al sofá donde los dos más mayores estaban y se sentó en el suelo frente a ellos, sosteniendo en sus manos los panes dulces que comía.

-Pero el señor Ja'far no es así. Él de verdad se preocupa por ti ahora. –dio un esponjoso bocado. El otro magi le sonrió con amargura.

-Una broma muy buena, pero no sabes mentir ni actuar. No cuela, enano.

-No miento, es cierto que lo hace.

En el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que las intenciones y atenciones del pecoso para con él habían sido genuinas en gran parte, el rukh de este lo estuvo demostrando bien claro durante su conversación. Pero la incapacidad de aceptar del todo que no correspondía a esa "no enemistad" le hacía sentir similar a como se sentía cuando Al-Thamen le obligaba a crear lazos con personas que poco le importaban, y viceversa. Demonios… De nuevo se encontraba en blanco. Tomó el cojín que se había quedado en el regazo del rubio y se lo pegó a la cara con fuerza, tapándose y soltando un grito mucho más potente que el anterior. Gracias a que fue acallado por la esponjosidad de la almohada no reventó los tímpanos de esos tres.

-Judal, calma. –la pelirroja se acercó también y se sentó al lado del magi, sobre el reposabrazos. Le sobó la cabeza un poco. No necesitaba decir o hacer mucho tampoco, ahora era fácil entrar en el magi oscuro con pocos actos y palabras. Pero sería sólo durante ese periodo de tiempo que duraba la gestación. Justo como pensó, el azabache se relajó, apartando la almohada de su rostro y lanzándola a quién sabe dónde. Terminó otra vez en la cara de Alibaba, quien alcanzó a cogerla tarde, después de que ya le hubiera dado. Al menos, esta vez no fue fuerte.

-¿Podrías dejar de usar mi cara como diana? –intentaba cambiar de tema. El que mantenían no hacía bien al magi oscuro. Ah… pero este le alzó una ceja y frunció la otra.

-No he usado tu cara como diana. Será que es tan horripilante que hasta las almohadas tratan de asfixiarte para que mueras, te entierren bajo tierra y no haya que verla más. –Judal, 1; Alibaba, 0. Lo había dejado por los suelos con eso. Y ni siquiera hubo realmente un motivo, el pobre rubio no hizo nada más que pedir en forma de pregunta que dejara de golpearle. Ahora al que hacían mal era a él. Su cara de depresivo lo confirmaba. -Eh, no importa. No dejaría que te enterraran estando yo delante. -¿el primer "halago" sincero del magi caído hacia el esgrimista? ¿Era eso un "si estoy yo para impedirlo, lo haría"? Sí, difícil de creer, pero lo era.

-Ninguno de nosotros dejaría que te enterraran. –corrigió Morgiana con una mueca amistosa, viendo asentir después al magi más pequeño.

Suficiente para que Alibaba recuperara sus sonrisa con unas lagrimitas extra. Justo iba a abalanzarse sobre ellos y expresar su agradecimiento por la sinceridad cuando se escuchó profundo, pero muy bajo. Jamás había escuchado algo parecido. Y no fue el único, los otros tres tenían la misma expresión confusa que él. Excepto que…

Inmediatamente, Judal se sujetó el vientre con asombro. Ese sonido no había podido salir de él, ¿o sí? No le hizo falta más tiempo para saber qué fue. O más bien, quién fue. Un segundo sonido similar al anterior se oyó de nuevo, más fuerte y acompañado de una sensación que ya conocía, pero que la solía recibir desde fuera de su cuerpo. Golpes. Ahí fue cuando el resto terminó por entender, iluminándoseles las caras al instante.

-¿Acaba de…? -¿pegarle por dentro? Sí, lo había hecho. Dos veces en menos de diez segundos.

-¡Son patadas! –la fanalis parecía emocionada por ello.

-¡Quiero escucharlo otra vez! –Aladdin se abrazó por sorpresa al enorme vientre del azabache, sin poder reaccionar este a tiempo para evitarlo.

-¡Eh, no hagas eso, enano! –trató de apartarlo, pero se le había enganchado a la panza cual garrapata. Desistió con un resoplido. No podía forzar nada así.

-¡Yo también quiero oír! –Alibaba se sumó al más joven y pegó su oreja también. Morgiana se dio la libertad de acercarse con la misma intención, pero sin aplastar su mejilla contra el vientre del magi. No como los otros dos. Judal alzó los brazos en gesto de molestia y soltó un gruñido. Ya qué…

Se tiraron así como medio minuto, ignorando las quejas del magi oscuro, hasta que volvieron a escuchar otra patada después de oír un insulto dirigido hacia el rubio. Una lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los dos que estaban pegados la sintieran en sus caras. Se apartaron con la mayor emoción del mundo y con las sonrisas más grandes. Tal parecía que al crío le agradaba Alibaba y le estaba defendiendo cada vez que el azabache le insultaba.

-¡Lo sentí! ¡Sentí al bebé golpear! –Aladdin no cabía en sí.

-¡Lo sé, yo también! ¡Fue como si me golpeara a través de Judal! –y el esgrimista tampoco. Incluso la pelirroja reía con un bonito sonrojo al imaginarse de forma literal cómo ese bebé golpeaba con sus piececitos las mejillas de ambos chicos. Miró al magi más mayor, que parecía estar como reprimido.

-¿No duele cuando golpea?

-No, sólo molesta. –fue lo único que respondió. La escasez de palabras hizo que Morgiana torciera un poco la boca. Estaba confirmado, Judal estaba raro. Ella intentaría que le dijera por qué mientras el rubio y el pequeño magi continuaban fantaseando juntos en voz alta.

-No parecer muy contento.

-¿Debería? –la miró de reojo.

-¡Claro! Tu bebé acaba de dar sus primeras patadas. Se supone que ese es uno de los momentos más especiales para una madre. –no sabía mucho, pero creía que era algo lógico. Vio con extrañeza cómo el azabache bajaba la cabeza. -¿No… no sientes que sea especial?

¿Qué si no lo sentía? Oh, sí. Lo sentía, y muy intensamente. Pero no supo cómo debía reaccionar, cómo pensar. Se había olvidado de que en momento así pensar estaba de más, así que decidió dejar que sus emociones y cuerpo respondieran por él. No se formó una sonrisa en su rostro hasta después de empezar a llorar por tercera vez en el día. Una sonrisa que era alegría pura. Desprendía tantas buenas emociones que hizo detenerse a Aladdin para observarle. Era un espectáculo de luces blancas y negras que se habían tomado una tregua para revolotear juntas alrededor del magi más mayor. Jamás vio que rukh oscuro y rukh blanco pudieran si quiera tocarse, pero lo estaban haciendo en ese bello baile. Vio con tremenda felicidad ir a abrazar desde su anterior sitio en el sofá a Judal, igual que ahora estaba haciendo Morgiana desde el otro lado, ambos acompañando el llanto del azabache con risas. Aladdin sentía que iba a llorar también.

-¿Estoy escuchando risas y lloros al mismo tiempo? –Sinbad se dejó ver por la puerta, curioso por tal combinación de sonidos. Tal parecía que acababa de llegar. Se sorprendió con la escena, pero no le preocupó, pues aunque estuviera viendo sollozar a su encanto también tenía una de las sonrisas más hermosas. Sin sumarle que estaba siendo abrazado por ambos lados con entusiasmo. Los pocos segundos que llevaba ahí fueron suficientes para que se le contagiara una sonrisa similar a la de los tres que no soltaban lágrimas. –Hey~. –se acercó con calma. -¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¿Si se lo digo va a llorar también, tío Sinbad? –al pequeño magi se le escapó una risita.

-¿Y eso? –la del rey también pudo escucharse.

-Sinbad. –el mencionado se giró hacia el dueño de su voz favorita y se terminó de acercar del todo para arrodillarse frente a él y quedar, más o menos, a la altura de su pecho, viendo cómo Judal se limpiaba los ojos y le miraba con un envidiable brillo de vida en su tono carmesí, y siendo liberado de los brazos de los otros dos. El monarca se tomó la libertad de acariciar su vientre mientras se deleitaba con esos ojos. –El crío me pateó. Creo que no le gusta que fastidie a este. –señaló al rubio que acababa de soltar una carcajada al escucharlo, pero sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con su hombre de cabello lila, quien ahora se veía en un ligero impacto.

Segundos de silencio sin dejar de mirar esos orbes rojos. Por un momento, el magi oscuro pensó que se había quedado privado, pero desechó la idea cuando le vio bajar su mirada dorada hacia su vientre, aún con esa expresión incrédula.

-Respondió cuando Judal insultó a Alibaba. Pruebe a hablarle. –el chico de cabello azul se colocó al lado del rey. Este pareció reaccionar, considerando la opción. Nada le haría más feliz en ese momento que una respuesta de su bebé, una prueba de que realmente estaba ahí, de que le escuchaba.

Dejó su mano sobre la panza del azabache, la que estuvo acariciándola antes, y acercó un poco su rostro. Estaba nervioso, mucho. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Y esos nervios iban en aumento sabiendo que no era cualquier bebé al que iba a hablarle, sino a su propio hijo.

-Hola… -su voz tembló por unos segundos a causa de la tensión. Por culpa de ello sacó risas reprimidas en los más jóvenes. Se ruborizó un poco de la vergüenza, pero continuó. -¿Sabes quién soy? Si lo sabes, pégale una patadita a mamá. –se pudo escuchar un "no abuses o le diré que te haga lo mismo cuando esté fuera" por parte del magi oscuro antes de sentir otro ligero golpe del interior de ese vientre. Sinbad tembló de regocijo y emoción por unos momentos antes de apoyar su mejilla sobre este. –Nada haría más feliz a papi que otra patadita, ¿lo harías por mí? –el monarca estaba teniendo suerte hoy, pues fue respondido de vuelta con otro golpe. Fue demasiado. Levantó la cabeza, observando ese gran bulto con esfuerzo. Tapó su boca para no hacer obvio que estaba apretando la mandíbula, intentando no ser él quien llorara ahora. Vaya, Aladdin tuvo razón en eso. Se estaba sintiendo tan hiperactivo emocionalmente, y era un exceso de sentimientos lo que acababa de tener. Nunca experimentó al parecido, y lo más intenso que pudo ocurrirle alguna vez ni siquiera se le acercaba. Esto era otro nivel, uno muy fuerte. Y sólo por un motivo tan simple como el hecho de que su hijo afirmó escucharle con unas pataditas. Como bien dijo Morgiana, era un momento muy especial. Se levantó y se inclinó hacia delante, envolviendo al azabache en un abrazo y escondiendo los ojos en su hombro. –Judal, gracias. –el nombrado alzó una ceja.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por aceptarme, por quererme, por ofrecerte a mí, por completarme y cambiar mi destino. Por darme un hijo… -pausó para soltar la bomba. –Por hacerme verdaderamente feliz.

La expresión impactada y sorprendida del magi oscuro indicaba qué tan desprevenido le había pillado todo eso. Sin cambiar esa mueca, de sus ojos volvieron a salir lágrimas. Y segundos después regresó a ser ruidoso, aferrándose con fuerza al rey. Demasiados sentimientos en tan poco tiempo, juraría que si seguía sollozando por momentos el resto del día iba a terminar sin una sola gota de agua en su cuerpo.

Los tres compañeros de aventuras se sentían a desbordar de alegría y satisfacción, sobre todo Aladdin. Tal vez, a primera vista no fuera a ser una familia estable, pero sólo se necesitaba ver el empeño de Judal por mejorar y el amor puro que Sinbad le profesaba para cambiar de opinión. Podía verlo, el niño rebosaba de energía cuando ambos se juntaban. Incluso puede que demasiada energía… Su expresión sonriente se desvaneció a una un poco seria. ¿Qué clase de ser iba a salir de una unión como esa? Si el rey fuera un hombre normal, estaría tranquilo, pero no lo era. Además de que no había información en sí sobre el bebé en el libro, sólo del embarazo. La enorme cantidad de energía que desprendía no podía ser humana, pero tampoco se asimilaba a la de un magi. Y lo más inquietante, esta energía no se dejaba analizar desde el exterior, haciéndole imposible a Aladdin saber nada, ni siquiera algo tan simple como el sexo del bebé. Nada. ¿Qué demonios estaba creciendo en el vientre de Judal?

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. El azabache no se separó ni un momento del monarca, y al revés tampoco. Se encontró lo suficientemente bien como para cenar y pasar el rato posterior a ella con sus compañeros de vivienda. Hubo el, siempre, agradable y familiar ambiente alegre en el comedor, durante y después de la comida. Sin duda, era algo que el magi disfrutaba ya sin complicaciones. Nunca ocurrió algo como eso en el Imperio Kou, y si pasó, él nunca lo supo. Cierto que comía en una sala similar, pero era acompañado únicamente por Gyokuen al otro lado de la larga mesa, siendo rodeados en todo momento por los sacerdotes de Al-Thamen. Tan acompañado de gente y tan solo al mismo tiempo. Pero ya no iba a pasar por ello más. La emperatriz no seguía viva, la organización tampoco, y él tenía un nuevo hogar al que pertenecer, un nuevo país al que proteger, un rey y pareja al que servir y amar, y una nueva familia a la que apreciar. La suya se la arrancaron de sus pequeñas manos. Pues ahora sería él quien creara una nueva.

Frotó uno de sus ojos, habiendo dejado de poner atención a cualquiera de las cuántas conversaciones de la mesa hacía un rato atrás. Su sitio en el comedor había sido cambiado por su nueva posición de Magi de Sindria, estando ahora entre Sinbad y Masrur. El primero se dio cuenta de su movimiento.

-¿Estás cansado? –no recibió una respuesta. –Creo que deberías ir a dormir ya. –dejó que Judal se inclinara hacia su lado y le abrazara el cuello.

-Llévame. –cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rey. Este liberó una risa suave y se las apañó para alzar al azabache en sus brazos y levantarse, dando una disculpa al resto antes de ir a sus aposentos.

No se encontraba adolorido, ni volvió a tener molestias, pero si se sentía… caprichoso. Aunque era una sensación un tanto extraña. Disfrutaba de ser cargado por el monarca, era una sensación de cariño y protección que le encantaba. Y la forma tan cuidadosa en la que fue depositado en la cama le hizo sonreír. Sinbad también podía ser diligente de vez en cuando. Este se sentó en el borde, subiendo una pierna doblada para poder estar de cara a él, después de dejarle de lado sobre el colchón.

-Me alegra que te encuentres mejor, me tenías hecho un manojo de nervios todo este tiempo. –tanto mal humor, siestas y dolores afectaron a la sensibilidad del rey también.

-Eso te pasa por pensar, antes no lo hacías y te iba bien. –bromeó, sacándole una ligera risa al adulto.

-En algún momento tenía que hacerlo.

-Pensar es malo para ti, deberías dejar de hacerlo. –sonrió ladino, acariciando el brazo del monarca.

-No te metas tanto conmigo, me vas a hacer creer que de verdad soy idiota. –obviamente, no iba en serio nada de lo que decían.

-Eres idiota. –corrigió. Deslizó su mano hasta la pierna doblada de Sinbad, pasándola por su muslo cubierto. Este miraba cada movimiento con atención. –Muy idiota. –no le dio tiempo al rey para reaccionar, tirando de él con la otra mano y pasándola con rapidez por detrás de su nuca, juntando sus bocas

Suficiente. El monarca no era de los que pasaban mucho tiempo en sequía, y sin embargo, soportó todo un mes. Su autocontrol acababa de ser completamente destruido por el propio Judal. Si eso quería, decidió que ahí se acabaría su espera. No importaba que el azabache estuviera más avanzado en su gestación, el libro de los magis le daba el visto bueno al sexo en cualquier momento, siempre y cuando se cuidaran las posturas y el esfuerzo físico. La comodidad ahora era clave. Introdujo su lengua ansiosa sin permiso después de notar con ligero dolor cómo el magi apretaba y tiraba de su cabello lila. Parecía que él no era el más necesitado ahí. Jugó en el interior de la cavidad bucal contraria con energía, sacando múltiples y chocantes sonidos húmedos. Liberó un suspiro grave. Sin haberse dado cuenta, el azabache había colado la mano por debajo de su ropa y había comenzado a frotarle de todas las formas posibles.

Al fin, su paciencia iba a ser recompensada.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **¡Corten! Me siento muy troll(?) No pasa nada, tendrán su lemon (con fetiche de embarazo) en el siguiente capítulo. No se desesperen, queridas.**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Falta poco, nenas! ¿Qué cómo lo sé, si suelo equivocarme al hacer cuentas con los capítulos? Pues porque este es el último de esta bella y dramática historia. PERO, no el último del fic. Habrá un extra después de este, un extra que TAL VEZ dé para una historia posterior. Sólo tal vez… Ya lo veremos.**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Una máquina mortal del sexo que es capaz de procrear.**

 _"_ _Anteriormente…_

 _Parecía que él no era el más necesitado ahí. Jugó en el interior de la cavidad bucal contraria con energía, sacando múltiples y chocantes sonidos húmedos. Liberó un suspiro grave. Sin haberse dado cuenta, el azabache había colado la mano por debajo de su ropa y había comenzado a frotarle de todas las formas posibles._

 _Al fin, su paciencia iba a ser recompensada."_

La risa insinuante del magi se escuchó entre los movimientos sensuales de sus labios.

-¿Sólo nos besamos y ya estás duro? –habló sin pudor en medio del mojado beso, atreviéndose a tomar con firmeza el miembro oculto de Sinbad, haciendo un único y rápido movimiento de arriba a abajo.

-¡Ghah! –se separó de la boca de Judal por inercia. Fue un movimiento excitante, sí, pero demasiado brusco. Le causó algo de dolor incluso. Uno de sus ojos se había cerrado por la sensación de punzada que torturó su intimidad. -¿Eso ha sido… un castigo o algo así? –hasta le costó hacer la pregunta sin tensar su voz.

-No, sólo quería probar y ver qué tan duro estabas. –como una condenada piedra, así estaba. Y no era de extrañarse, la sensibilidad ahí era mucho más fuerte que antes después de un mes sin prestarle atención. Subió su mano, esta vez con lentitud, para volver a bajarla de la misma forma, suave y lento. Nunca había probado a hacerle eso al rey, a masturbarlo, pero le estaba cogiendo el gusto. Escuchaba de él suspiros aterciopelados que no había oído antes. Sin gruñidos, sin sonidos graves. Y le encantaba ese tono delicado que salía de la garganta del monarca. Lo atrajo de nuevo del cuello para continuar con el beso, esta vez sin prisa, pero con el mismo nivel de perversión, juntando y separando sus labios para entrelazar sus lenguas, tanto en la boca de uno como la del otro.

-Eres un engatusador. –Sinbad se deslizó, sin separarse de la pálida piel de Judal, por el mentón, llevando sus manos al collarín dorado y quitándolo de uno de sus muchos objetivos. Lo dejó en la mesita sin mirar. Hizo lo mismo con los brazaletes, prestando atención al cuello descubierto del magi que suspiraba con cada succión y lamida. Dejó de hacerlo segundos después para tomar sus delgados brazos y darles la vuelta para mirarlos. Limpios y blancos, como debieron ser desde un principio. No había rastro de heridas ni de cicatrices en proceso de curación. Ambas extremidades habían sanado. Sólo una piel tersa y cálida. Besó uno de ellos, bajando con múltiples caricias con sus labios hasta llegar a la palma de su mano. Judal no pudo hacer más que sonreír con bobería al ver esas acciones preocupadas que se camuflaban en cariños. Después de ello, el adulto volvió a cazar la boca del magi oscuro por unos momentos, regresando a lamer posteriormente su mandíbula y cuello.

-Me cuesta creer que esta sea sólo cuarta vez que me follas. –ese vocabulario, aunque excitaba el morbo del monarca en el acto, debía de cuidarse estando en público. No sería agradable, ni apropiado, escuchar esa clase de palabras en una estancia común. Y tenía razón, iba a ser la cuarta vez que tenían sexo. Realmente, iban algo lentos en su relación de cierta forma. Pero era mejor que apresurarse.

Cuando Sinbad hubo dejado marcas en todo su cuello y hubo quedado satisfecho con ellas, subió de nuevo para morder sus labios rosados, sin poder dejar de suspirar a causa de lo que el azabache le estaba haciendo ahí abajo, pues aún no se había detenido.

-No importa, te lo haré tantas veces que pronto perderás la cuenta. –metió una mano bajo su propia ropa y retiró la del magi oscuro, cancelando su tarea. Le alzó y le sentó mejor sobre la cama. Pudo escuchar un "¿por qué me detienes?" con un tono confuso y algo molesto, pero no le prestó atención. Lo apoyó sobre los cojines de tal forma que su cuerpo quedara recostado. Volvió a descender, besando de nuevo su cuello y acariciando sus costados por encima de la túnica. Se apartó unos momentos y observó con una mirada felina a Judal. Este le devolvió el gesto con un brillo más rojo que el propio color de sus orbes carmesí. La lujuria inundaba ambas miradas, dorada y ensangrentada.

El rey se subió del todo al colchón y se posicionó de rodillas entre las piernas del magi, viendo con una lasciva sonrisa el bulto que sobresalía por debajo de la ropa.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas~? –el tono insinuante del azabache derrochaba sensualidad e incitación. Presionaba la libido del monarca a propósito. Que perdiera la cabeza e hiciera lo que su marcado cuerpo bronceado le dictara, que sucumbiera a sus deseos carnales, que se volviera esclavo de su propia pasión. Y Sinbad no tardó en caer, levantando la túnica hasta dejar descubierto el hermoso miembro erecto de Judal. El tamaño del vientre de este no era un problema todavía, así que tenía espacio para hacer lo que quisiera.

Acarició con sus dedos la punta rosada, siendo consciente de que los músculos de las bellas piernas abiertas del magi acababan de tensarse, y escuchando con gusto un jadeo casi inaudible. Tomó el miembro con la mano, sin ejercer fuerza, y la movió de arriba a abajo varias veces, del mismo modo que el azabache le hizo a él. Suspiros continuos corroboraban el suave placer que Judal sentía en su zona genital y bajo vientre, activando cada vez más estímulos en estos lugares sagrados. El rey dejó de trabajar manualmente, sustituyendo su mano con rapidez por su lengua, lamiendo su longitud sin llegar a tocar el extremo rosado.

-Hah… -fue imposible para él reprimir un gemido bajo al notar la humedad extra que el monarca añadía con su músculo bucal. Sus ojos se cerraron sin presión, mostrando una expresión relajada y con las cejas levemente levantadas. El sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba de tono cada vez que Sinbad volvía a repetir el movimiento húmedo en distintas zonas de su tronco. Estaba empezando a perder los estribos poco a poco, necesitaba que la parte más sensible de su miembro fuera atendida también.

Fue entonces que el rey pareció escuchar sus súplicas mentales y se decidió a besar el extremo, causando un pequeño temblor y un quejido de alivio en el magi oscuro. Masajeó la base al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a pasar su lengua en círculos, sacándole a traición gemidos más altos que los anteriores, pero aún suaves.

Continuó con ello un poco más, para que después de un rato de ligeros y diminutos espasmos pausados por parte del magi abriera su boca y se introdujera en ella poco más de la punta. Eso sí, sin dejar quieta su lengua traviesa y privando al azabache de cualquier tipo de descanso, obligando a la voz de este a hacerse escuchar en todo momento. Subió la cabeza, sacando con lentitud lo poco que se había metido en la cavidad bucal al mismo tiempo que hacía ligera fuerza de succión, generando un sonido similar al de un beso cuando se separó de su "dulce".

En ningún momento Judal pudo mantenerse en silencio, agitando su respiración en ocasiones clave. Creía que era la primera vez que el rey le daba sexo oral, pero no era así. Era la segunda vez que se lo hacía, mas no recordaba la primera debido a su estado de ebriedad, y a que el monarca tampoco le explicó con pelos y señales todo lo que ocurrió esa noche. Aquella noche en la que todo dio inicio. Sinbad volvió a meterse el miembro del magi en la boca, ahora más profundo, y comenzó a subir y bajar sin prisas, usando de nuevo su lengua en todo momento y añadiendo una de sus manos para masturbar la base al mismo ritmo en el que se movía.

-¡Aah! ¡Haaah! –el volumen de la voz del azabache subía, regalando hermosos sonidos que a los oídos del rey les encantaba escuchar. Echó los brazos hacia atrás y se sujetó al cabecero de la cama, abriendo más sus piernas inconscientemente. El monarca, al darse cuenta de ello, aumentó la velocidad y la profundidad. Los gemidos placenteros de Judal que llenaban la calurosa estancia le incitaron a volver a usar sólo su boca. Le sujetó ambos muslos con las manos para separarlos un poco más, y cuando se encontraba subiendo su cabeza, regresó a bajar de golpe e hizo desaparecer por completo el miembro del magi oscuro. Se había introducido todo de un solo movimiento, haciendo soltar un grito al muchacho, quien casi tenía los ojos en blanco por haber sido sacudido por una ola intensa de calor y placer.

No era tan grande como su propia intimidad, pero era suficiente para que le tocara la garganta y le hiciera esforzarse. No solía meterse cosas en la boca a tales profundidades muy a menudo, y eso podía notarse en la práctica. Además de que ese movimiento no se lo había realizado aún en ninguna situación anterior. Levantó la cabeza con lentitud hasta la mitad y repitió la misma acción, la cual fue intensificada por el empujón que el azabache le dio con las manos tras ponerlas detrás de su cabeza lila, llegando incluso a tocarse la úvula con la punta del miembro del magi, quién dejó salir otro pequeño grito más. Un grito que agradeció, pues se había alzado sobre su propio quejido, un quejido que casi llegó a arcada. La fuerza de Judal sobre su cabeza descendió para dejarle moverse.

Ese movimiento potente se repitió una y otra vez, cargando al muchacho de regocijo y descontrol, y causando esfuerzos exigidos en Sinbad, quien intentaba controlar el ángulo en cada garganta profunda para que no se repitiera la reacción anterior. Su velocidad era la máxima que su cuello podía generar, pero no la que su cabeza podía soportar. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados para no ver cómo su entorno se ondulaba y deformaba a causa del agudo mareo que la rapidez le estaba provocando, y para evitar que su equilibrio terminara yéndose al traste. Terminar inmóvil sobre el colchón por culpa de la oscilación que su cabeza creaba no era una opción.

-¡Haaah! ¡Sin…! ¡Nha! ¡Ya… quita…! ¡Aah! –intentó por todos los medios avisar al rey de que iba a culminar, aunque no fracasó en ello, pues con la mitad de la palabra "quítate" que dejó a medias fue suficiente para que lo supiera, pero no entendió el por qué el monarca no sólo no se apartaba, sino que continuaba moviéndose, empezando a crearle a él una nube de aturdimiento que cubrió cada pensamiento racional. Sus piernas comenzaron a retorcerse con violencia y espasmos, pero nunca llegando a juntarse. -¡AAAH! ¡HAAAAH! ¡No…! ¡Par… ah! –en ese primer grito fue cuando liberó la clara sustancia de su cuerpo, sin embargo, pareció no ser suficiente para el monarca, pues sólo se apartó para masturbar dos veces más con su mano hasta que pudo soltarlo todo.

Podía notar cómo toda su boca, garganta, e incluso parte de la faringe, fueron inundadas por la espesa esencia que Judal había liberado. Parte de su cara también había sido manchada por las últimas cantidades que él mismo provocó que salieran por continuar tocándolo pocos segundos más. Había tragado más de una vez, pero fue imposible quitarse toda esa viscosidad que se había creado en su boca y garganta al mezclarse su propia saliva con la esencia del chico. Hablar ahora no iba a ser nada fácil, y respirar por la boca tampoco. Podría ahogarse si tragaba eso sin querer por su tráquea, pues se depositaría en sus vías respiratorias y le impediría inspirar aire, fuera por donde fuera. La primera vez que le dio sexo oral no le ocurrió por la simple razón de que no realizó ningún movimiento profundo, pero esta vez no fue así. Escuchaba la respiración irregular del magi oscuro y sentía temblores provenir de su cuerpo. Entreabrió sus ojos dorados, posando sus manos sobre las rodillas pálidas para sujetarse. Obviamente, un mareo de tal porte no iba a irse a los dos segundos. Bendito fuera el momento en el que empezó a mover la cabeza tan rápido. No acostumbraba a hacer felaciones, mucho menos a esa velocidad.

-¿Sinbad…? –el de cabellos ondulados estaba empezando a preocuparse. Sinbad no hablaba y mantenía parte de su peso apoyándose en sus manos, que a su vez se posaban en sus propias rodillas. Hacía fuerza con sus piernas dobladas, clavando los pies en el colchón para no dejar que el rey perdiera el equilibrio que parecía faltarle. Sin mencionar que tenía la mirada forzada y respiraba algo fuerte por la nariz. Sabía que eso último era por la excitación y el esfuerzo típico de cualquier sesión sexual, pero no entendía por qué no respiraba por la boca. Era más fácil y entraba más cantidad de aire. Dejó de pensar cuando el rey empezó a gatear hasta que llegó a su derecha y se sentó a su lado. Judal se sentó más erguido. Le miraba con inquietud por si sentía molestias en la garganta, pues supo en todo momento lo que hacía, y reconocía que había sido brusco al empujarle contra su miembro. Tomó con sus manos el rostro del rey y limpió con cariñosos lametones su propia sustancia perlada que se había pegado a mejillas, labios y mentón del hombre de cabello lila. Cuando lo hizo, regresó a sus labios cerrados, presionando su lengua entre ellos para colarla en su boca. Sinbad no opuso resistencia alguna, dejando entrar a la húmeda intrusa y que se bañara en la espesura perla que se había formado en el interior de su cavidad bucal. El magi se dio cuenta de la razón por la que el rey no se ayudó de su boca para respirar antes cuando sintió esa viscosidad. Cielos, el sexo oral era un verdadero peligro si uno pensaba correrse tanto en boca de otro. Rompió el beso segundos después, siendo aún unidos sus labios por varias telarañas e hilos gruesos de saliva y fluido, que terminaron cortándose a medida que la distancia entre ellos aumentaba. Había pasado parte de esa sustancia a su boca para aliviar la cantidad que el monarca tenía y permitirle poder hablar al menos. Le sonrío con lujuria y dulzura al mismo tiempo, una combinación tan fascinante como extraña. Agarró las ropas de Sinbad por el hombro y las deslizó por uno de sus brazos musculados, dejando ver parte de su pectoral en una pose sugerente y sexy. Judal se mordió el labio inferior y pasó sus dedos sobre ese pectoral trabajado, deslizando su mano hasta hacerla colarse de nuevo bajo las telas superiores. La detuvo en la cintura del rey, pues el cinturón de tela que este llevaba le impedía seguir bajando. Vio cómo el monarca le sonreía con paciencia, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, volvió a retirar por segunda vez la mano del magi de su cuerpo. Ah, pero no terminó ahí. El azabache estaba confuso. ¿Que acaso no quería seguir? ¿Qué rayos le había picado a Sinbad? ¿Podría tener miedo por el tamaño de su vientre? Dejó que el adulto le hiciera lo que quisiera, más por curiosidad que por sumisión. Se sorprendió mucho más cuando le dio la vuelta y le hizo tumbarse de lado y de espaldas a él. ¿Quería que durmiera ya? Ni de coña. Judal se había empezado a molestar, por lo que su ceño no tardó en fruncirse.

-¿Qué mierda piensas que haces, idiota? -fue a girar su cabeza hacia atrás, pero justo empezó a sentir la cremallera de la túnica siendo abierta con sensual lentitud. Se equivocó, aquello no terminaba ahí.

Dejó de notar movimiento sobre él, por lo que ahora sí volteó su cabeza. El rey se estaba desprendiendo de todas sus prendas, y eso le sacó una sonrisa malévola a la vez que un rubor en su rostro. El monarca se dio cuenta de su mirada espía cuando se desnudó por completo, haciéndole sonreír.

-¿Qué tanto miras? -una pregunta retórica, ya sabía qué miraba. Y cómo no hacerlo, si hasta él mismo se convencía de que era un hombre muy apuesto. Que no le falte el narcisismo.

-Miro lo que me pertenece. -ni corto ni perezoso, volvió a girar su cabeza, fingiendo ignorarle por unos segundos. Pronto sintió el obvio peso de Sinbad sobre su hombro. Este le mordió un poco el lóbulo, sacándole una diminuta risa. Giró su cabeza por tercera vez y sujetó al rey se su cabello, posando un beso intenso en sus labios. Cuando lo rompió no se alejó, sino que hizo lo contrario, acercando su boca a la oreja del monarca. -Deja de jugar y empálame de una vez. -no fue petición, no fue súplica. Fue una grave y ronca orden.

-Como desees, joven Magi~. -escuchó otra diminuta risa. Bien, tenía pensado desnudarle primero, pero tampoco era algo muy importante. Se tumbó detrás de él, pegando el pecho a su espalda descubierta, y besó ese hombro pálido al mismo tiempo que le levantaba una pierna y la posaba sobre su brazo doblado para mantenerla en el aire. Ni siquiera necesitó sujetar su propio miembro para llevarlo a la entrada del azabache. Estaba lo suficientemente erguido y endurecido como para no ceder ante la gravedad. Movió su cadera hasta encontrar con la punta su destino.

-Mmm~... -Judal liberó un gemido suave con la boca cerrada. Su cuerpo había reaccionado al tacto con una leve descarga nerviosa. Sinbad pasó de morder su hombro a apartar parte del ondulado y desperdigado cabello que le bloqueaba el acceso a su cuello. Cuando lo retiró, lamió con descaro, como si el más joven estuviera destinado a ser su alimento. Consiguió hacerle temblar y soltar un jadeo. Fue entonces que arremetió sin piedad de una sola estocada dentro del magi, provocando que este transformara esa placentera y pecadora sensación de ser profanado en un gemido y seductor. -¡Ah...! Sin... bad... Hah... Róm... peme... -deseaba brusquedad, deseaba violencia, deseaba fiereza. Deseaba y deseaba, pero no pensaba. Su raciocinio se había desvanecido, habiendo sido sustituido por el instinto de la lujuria. En respuesta, el rey alzó más esa pierna doblada, delgada y tersa, por la parte del muslo, separándola aún más de la otra extremidad que reposaba en el colchón. Salió casi por completo y se incrustó de nuevo en él, justo con el requisito que Judal le había impuesto. -¡AAH! -un requisito que estaba haciéndole gritar más alto.

Ninguno de los dos usaba su cabeza ahora. La abstinencia que el monarca estuvo sufriendo había sido lo suficientemente dura como para hacerle perder el control nada más escuchar la orden del magi oscuro. Y el muchacho había perdido la cabeza por completo con tanta hormona.

Embistió, empujó, arremetió, penetró, se clavó y se incrustó múltiples veces como un puñal con la brillante hoja sedienta de sangre. Había superado en su totalidad el número de penetraciones que pudo realizar en sus encuentros pasados, y ni siquiera terminaba aún. Los gritos y gemidos del azabache volaban en un desequilibrado descontrol, siendo rozado tan brusca y deliciosamente cada milímetro de sus paredes internas. Se aferró a una de las almohadas y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho sin dejar de generar potentes sonidos, tan lastimeros como lascivos, y cubriendo con su volumen los gemidos roncos y profundos del rey. Este aumentaba milagrosamente la sobrehumana intensidad y velocidad de las embestidas, hundiéndose una y otra vez sin ningún tipo de ritmo. Sólo fiereza y brutalidad en sus movimientos salvajes.

-¡SIN... BAAAAD! -el dueño de ese nombre llenó con agresividad y bestialidad todo su interior, haciendo rebosar su entrada con la esencia perla que le pertenecía y provocando que el cuerpo más pequeño convulsionara y se obligara a poner sus ojos en blanco de nuevo a causa del clímax final. Su cavidad succionaba el potencial miembro tras el orgasmo ruidoso y animal de ambos.

Dos respiraciones irregulares, agitadas. Dos cuerpos sudorosos, tendidos de lado en la misma dirección, uno desnudo y otro a medio desnudar. Dos corazones compitiendo en una carrera de velocidad y dos rivales sexuales. Definitivamente, la mejor noche que Sinbad puso pasar hasta el momento. Salió del interior de su pareja y le bajó la pierna al fin, la cual había estado temblando. Se incorporó un poco, recuperando rápido su capacidad para pensar.

-Judal. -se asomó por encima de ese hombro marcado por sus propios dientes. Por mucho sexo salvaje que tuvieran durante el embarazo, había sido confirmado por ese libro que no existían apenas riesgos que dañaran al magi o al niño, pero aun así necesitaba ver que estaba bien, consultarlo directamente con el afectado. Se quedó en silencio, con una sonrisa dulce adornando su rostro. El chico se había agotado al nivel de quedarse rápida y profundamente dormido.

Se sentó, tomó su cuerpo medio vestido, y terminó de desnudarlo. Era más fácil eso que recolocarle la prenda. Cuando acabó y dejó al azabache en su lugar con delicadeza, alcanzó las sábanas y cubrió su cuerpo y el del joven. Como último movimiento en esa noche apasionada, pasó su mano por encima de la, ahora, ancha cintura suave, posándola finalmente en el vientre abultado y abrazando a los dos seres que más había terminado amando.

Sorprendentemente, Judal no pareció volver a tener dolores tan intensos como los de ese día al inicio de la tarde, y era algo que todo el mundo agradecía, pues significaba que ya no habría más mal humor sin sentido. Ahora quedaba la sensibilidad emocional, pero eso más fácil de soportar. Ah... Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía era que los dolores habían sido sustituidos por otra cosa, posiblemente algo mucho peor.

Un tranquilo día por la tarde, generales, invitados especiales y rey en una agradable merienda colectiva al aire libre, en los jardines del palacio. La mesa del comedor fue fácilmente trasladada con magia, al igual que las sillas. Yamuraiha y Aladdin solían ser la clave para facilitar muchas cosas, pero no debían acostumbrarse o les terminaría ocurriendo lo mismo que a Judal, quien dependía al 99,9% de la magia si se encontraba solo. Había exóticas frutas, dulces, panes y aperitivos ligeros y variados jamás vistos. Incluso había chocolates de todo tipo. Exclusivo de Sindria.

La notable ausencia del magi oscuro se debía a que aún no había despertado. Por suerte, las preocupaciones del monarca eran menores, pues solía hacerlo muy a menudo incluso después de haberse librado de las molestias en espalda y caderas desde hacía bastantes días. No sabía la cantidad de días que llevaban desde eso, había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, esas largas siestas iban a desaparecer en cuanto el azabache terminara el embarazo y el tiempo posterior de recuperación. O eso creía. No sabía realmente qué demonios iba a pasar después. Su magoi ya no estaría siendo absorbido por su pequeño, ¿se recuperaría al par de horas? Ni idea tenía.

Alibaba y el pequeño magi abastecían sus estómagos sin control, creando alboroto con sólo sus movimientos ansiosos, y haciendo reír a varios. Y no lo hacían por hambre, sino por lo buena que era esa comida. Morgiana no se molestó en detenerlos, pues ella también tenía esas ganas, pero no hizo lo que ellos. Su autocontrol era mayor.

-¡Ya vale! -Ja'far tuvo que levantarse para cogerlos a ambos de la ropa como si fueran cachorros de perro y que así dejaran de masacrar la mesa. -¡Que no sois unos muertos de hambre, dejad algo para los demás! -los dos amigos compinches soltaban risitas nerviosas. Oh, sabían que eran culpables, pero no iban a pedir perdón. -No queréis volver a engordar, ¿verdad?

-No seas tan duro con ellos, déjalos que coman. -Sinbad pareció defenderlos con una sonrisa amistosa, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que el mentón sobre las manos. Su mirada amigable se transformó de golpe en una aterradora y amenazante, y su sonrisa bonita en una malévola. -Siempre podemos hacerles correr. -un tono frío, profundo, sacado de las peores pesadillas.

Recuerdos poco gratos golpearon la memoria de ambos chicos, y la actitud terrorífica del rey ayudó a que se terminaran acongojando. A parte, no estaban muy dispuestos a pasar de nuevo por esos ejercicios físicos tan insoportables, menos las carreras que el monarca les hizo pegarse en el mínimo periodo de tiempo la última vez que subieron tanto de peso... y de grasa. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso. Por las expresiones tensas y sudorosas que tenían, el albino pudo deducir que iban a empezar a controlarse después de esto. Dio un largo suspiro y los soltó.

-Oh, vamos. Son jóvenes, la comida es muy importante para su crecimiento. -la voz animada de Hinahoho se alzó en defensa de los chicos.

-No son Imuchakk. La comida que puede comer uno de tus hijos les haría engordar a ellos. -Yamuraiha tampoco no veía correcto que se pasaran con la comida.

-¿Y qué importa si engordan? A mí me da igual, les seguiré gastando bromas de todas formas. -Sharrkan bebió un poco de su copa de vino, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y recostándose sobre la silla.

-No se trata de imagen, es por salud. -aclaró la maga al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado al escuchar un sonido casi inaudible. Algo parecía arrastrarse. Sonrió cuando lo vio. -Judal, cariño. ¿Ya estás despierto? -el resto se volteó también, con calma, por la nueva presencia. Observó que lo que el magi oscuro estaba arrastrando era su cabello desatado y libre, aunque sus pies tampoco se separaban demasiado del suelo a medida que se acercaba. Se estaba frotando los ojos con una expresión adormilada.

-No del todo, anda zombi. -el ex príncipe de Heliohapt terminó riendo un poco por su propio comentario

-¿Dormiste bien? -Sinbad no tardó nada en interesarse por cómo pasó la noche y parte del día. Por la mueca del azabache podía darse cuenta de que tuvo la mejor noche de descanso en días. Judal no respondió a nadie, haciendo dudar a unos cuantos de si tan siquiera les había prestado atención. Llegó con parsimonia al lado del rey y no perdió nada de tiempo en sentarse de lado sobre su regazo y recargar la cabeza entre su hombro y pecho. Se acomodó bajo unas miradas llenas de ternura y cerró los ojos sin importarle su entorno. Tal vez volviera a dormir, pero esta vez sobre el monarca. Era cómodo y cálido, y sus latidos sanos y fuertes eran relajantes y agradables de escuchar. Y como era de esperarse, Sinbad no rechazó nada. Sonrió y sujetó a Judal por la espalda para asegurar su estabilidad.

Las conversaciones y las bromas se habían vuelto a reanudar, justo como antes de que el magi apareciera. No parecía molestarle el ambiente animado en su "siesta".

-¡Já! Sigue pensando eso, insulso. La magia es mucho mejor que una espada. -ya venía la riña entre Yamuraiha y Sharrkan por su rivalidad entre pasiones. Llevaban un muy buen rato así, tanto que el resto ya les había empezado a ignorar por completo, continuando con sus propios temas.

-¿Insulso quién? Venga ya, el arte de la lucha con espadas es mucho más bonito e intenso que esa magia que sólo brilla.

-Cielos, ¿tengo que repetir lo mismo que con ellos? -Ja'far señaló a Aladdin y a Alibaba, metiéndose en medio de la pelea verbal. -Doy a gracias a Salomón que Judal está dormido. Si te escuchara... -le habló al moreno, advirtiéndole. Y este chistó un poco, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que el magi oscuro nunca llegó a dormirse, y por lo tanto, había escuchado todo. Oh, sí. La sangre le corría con furia por las venas. Él era incluso peor que Yamuraiha cuando se trataba de magia. Pero no tenía el cuerpo como para alzarse a pelearse con un idiota. Ahora tenía otros planes mejores que perder el tiempo con eso. Planes que había pensado después de levantarse de la cama. Por eso estaba acompañando de esa forma a Sinbad. No fue sólo por acercarse y acurrucarse sobre él, no. Sus intenciones no eran las más benévolas últimamente. Y eso pudieron notarlo la maga de agua y Aladdin en su momento. Incluso llegaron a temer que Judal estuviera cayendo de nuevo en esa depresión profunda que llevó cargando casi desde que nació. Pero no era esa la razón, no se acercaban en lo más mínimo a conseguir deducir con más facilidad lo que pasaba por la mente contaminada del azabache. Se estaban preocupando sin motivo, porque, realmente, no era nada malo en sí. Fingió en todo momento estar durmiendo, y nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Obviamente, Judal era un actor de primera categoría. Podía verse a la legua que la música no era su único talento artístico. Toda la actuación que hizo junto con Sinbad cuando fingió traición fue la mejor que realizó hasta ahora. Pudo sentir en ese momento como el odio de los generales volvía a revelarse en su contra y todo. Aunque eso no le hizo sentir demasiado bien. No importaba, pudo comprenderlo. Si se lo hicieran a él reaccionaría igual, o puede que peor.

Sabía que desde esa posición sus manos no eran vistas, pues las tenía sobre su regazo, más bajas que la altura de la mesa. Hora de empezar el juego.

Movió con lentitud una de ellas, asegurándose de que no alertaba al rey, ya que era el único que podía ver, oír y sentir sus movimientos. La detuvo a milímetros del elástico del faldón del monarca, y esperó. Unos pocos segundos más... Y la coló por debajo de toda tela con una velocidad asombrosa, haciendo saltar a Sinbad en su asiento y provocando que se le escapara un jadeo de susto, más porque no se esperaba algo como eso. Terminó alertando a los demás, que le miraban confusos.

-¿Qué haces? -Ja'far le entrecerró los ojos alzando una mano en gesto de extrañeza.

¿Cómo que qué hacía? ¿Que no veía que Judal estaba...? Fue cuando decidió mirarlo. Continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, apoyado en su pecho y con expresión tranquila. ¿Durmiendo? No, ¡estaba fingiendo que dormía! No se lo podía creer. Se sentía traicionado de cierta forma, una muy poco importante. Y la mano del magi no se estaba quieta bajo sus ropas, estaba tocando al rey. El azabache era cruel, MUY cruel. Delante de todo el mundo no... Era consciente de que no veían lo que le estaba haciendo, pero no quitaba que fuera incómodo y tenso, no era muy bueno reprimiendo esa clase de placeres.

-Nada. -sonó un poco forzado, a decir verdad, pero no lo suficiente como para continuar levantando sospechas. Las voces hablando se reanudaron de nuevo y él volvió a mirar al magi oscuro. Igual de "dormido" que antes. Ah, pero no lo estaba, ya lo había calado. -¿Qué estás haciendo? -susurró con un poco de desaprobación. Judal no le respondió con ninguna mueca, continuando con su siesta falsa. Pero sí contestó con más frote en el miembro semi-erecto de Sinbad. -Mgh... -trataba por todos los medios mantener su boca cerrada y su rostro relajado, y era difícil.

Demonios... ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Quería dejarle en vergüenza delante de sus generales? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esa mano había pasado de frotarle a masturbarle. ¿Quién diría que cuando uno trata de estar callado y tranquilo las sensaciones y respuestas corporales se vuelven más intensas que de costumbre? Eso era jugar sucio.

-Sinbad, ¿estás bien? -Ja'far volvió a prestarle atención, pero esta vez preocupado, lo que hizo que sobresaltara a los demás. Y cómo no hacerlo, si estaban viendo a su rey casi temblar, con su cuerpo rígido, y su mueca parecía mostrar algún tipo de dolor extraño. El monarca forzó una sonrisa de muy mala manera.

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunt…? ¡Ah! –transformó lo que podría haber salido de su boca como gemido en un quejido doloroso. Consiguió hacerlo bien para evitar más sospechas. Y el haberse encogido hacia delante, aunque no lo tuvo planeado, hizo más creíble un falso dolor. Bien, fingiría eso, las respuestas corporales que se realizaban ante las descargas y oleadas de placer eran similares a las que se manifestaban ante el dolor. Pero estaba el problema…

-¡Sin! –ese problema. El albino se levantó alterado, al igual que Yamuraiha, Sharrkan, Hinahoho y Masrur. A diferencia de ellos, él sí corrió para acercarse rápido a su rey.

-¡Quieto! –la voz de Sinbad se alzó sin querer en una orden, dejando petrificado al instante al oficial, aunque no fue al único. Todos le miraban con sorpresa, confusión y ligero pánico. "Despertó" al magi oscuro con ese grito, pues este abrió los ojos y se enderezó sobre él, sacando de forma disimulada su mano de ese lugar, y dejando como prueba de su presencia un enorme bulto difícil de ocultar. El monarca iba a cantarle las cuarenta cuando estuvieran solos, eso no había estado bien, y no le agradó moralmente.

-Deja de ser ruidoso. –fingió pequeña molestia, pero en el fondo se estaba felicitando. ¿Qué por qué lo hacía? Eso era secreto suyo, por poco tiempo.

Ah… y encima se venía a quejar… Suerte tenía que eso ayudaba a camuflar mucho la situación. Decidió ignorar eso y dar una respuesta a los preocupados, puesto que ya no tenía nada atacándole esa zona y podría hablar en condiciones.

-Lo siento, fue un pequeño dolor de estómago. Nada importante, ya estoy bien.

-¿E… está seguro? –Yamuraiha no parecía convencida. Ninguno lo estaba.

-Sí, pondré fin a mi apetito por eso. –no había comido demasiado en realidad, y había bebido algo de vino, pero no iba a meter nada más a su estómago. No porque no quisiera, sino porque acababa de decir que no lo haría. Vio con calma cómo cada uno volvía a su posición anterior. Ah, pero Judal decidió posicionarse mejor también.

-Así no hay quien te use como almohada. –no fue una queja realmente. Ni siquiera él supo para qué lo dijo. Tal vez porque ya era tan buen actor que sus frases salían solas. Se levantó para ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo le dio a una pequeña cesta en la mesa, la cual contenía diminutas galletas, tirándolas. Al menos terminaron sobre la falda de Sinbad, y no se echarían a perder al caer sobre el césped.

-Más cuidado, estas galletas son puras delicias. Desperdiciarlas sería horrible. –y es que estaban muy buenas, tan buenas que sería una pérdida grande y dolorosa. Se quedó quieto para que la tela de su faldón no oscilara y alguna terminara cayendo.

-Sólo son estúpidas galletas. –Judal soltó un suspiro de desaprobación y se inclinó hacia delante para recogerlas. Una vez con ellas en la mano, agarró la tela del rey con la otra, confundiendo a este. Se puso delante y de espaldas a él para dejar los aperitivos en su cesta correspondiente al mismo tiempo que cogía la tela trasera de su túnica también con la misma mano, pero sin soltar la del monarca. –Hoy serás mi asiento. –hizo el comentario aleatorio y común, imposible de malinterpretar por su tono típico. Y realmente, Sinbad no tenía ni idea de qué rayos tramaba con sujetar las telas de las prendas de ambos. Con el mayor y profesional disimulo, alzó ambas telas una milésima de segundo antes de sentarse de una sola vez sobre el miembro del rey, el que descubrió al levantar las prendas. Se había auto-penetrado, consiguiendo que el hombre soltara un gruñido de sorpresa y placer en su espalda. Y él… bueno, él cerró los ojos con el ceño muy fruncido y apretó la mandíbula. Al menos, esa mueca parecía de profunda reflexión seria y no de dolor, así que no levantaría sospecha alguna. No como el escandaloso del monarca. Este tenía la libertad ahora para de poner las muecas que quisiera y de gemir un poco. No se le vería la cara en ningún momento por tenerle a él sentado encima, y tampoco se le escucharía si pegaba un poco la boca a su espalda.

Tiró esas galletas a propósito.

Aquello fue lo que estuvo buscando; sexo. Y se atrevió a preparar esa estrategia sin importarle nada. Si eran descubiertos en plena hazaña… Ni siquiera él mismo se podía imaginar las reacciones.

Se recolocó para fingir buscar comodidad cuando en realidad se movía para sentir con mayor presión y fuerza en su interior el gran miembro que invadía su cuerpo. Liberó un suspiro placentero al tiempo que alzaba el mentón por inercia, igual que el que el rey soltó a la vez que él. Para suerte de ambos, pasaron desapercibidos, pues las voces del ambiente entretenido eran más altas. Y obviamente, Sinbad aprovecha su invisibilidad para poner todas las expresiones que podía y soltar pequeños rugidos y gemidos contra la tela de la espalda del magi, la cual hacía chocar esos sonidos seductores, tragándose el volumen de estos entre cada hilo que conformaba la prenda. El sonrojo no era un problema tampoco, había bebido algo y tenía la excusa, pero el azabache no, por lo que él tuvo que controlar la temperatura de su propio cuerpo con trucos respiratorios de la forma más disimulada, y así evitar que todo su rostro de ruborizara. Aunque era difícil teniendo suspiros y ligeros gemidos bajos que liberar.

Fue tenso, emocionante, excitante, morboso y peligroso, y lo pasaron tan incómodo como entretenido. Nadie había vuelto a sospechar nada en toda la merienda, ni siquiera cuando ya empezaba a hacerse tarde y se iban yendo mientras el azabache seguía inocentemente sentado sobre el monarca, balanceándose de vez en cuando. Y este para nada le dijo que se levantara en ningún momento. Aquel encuentro sexual había sido el más largo, y algo desesperante, en comparación con el resto, ya que el mantenerse quietos la mayor parte del tiempo le había hecho aumentar sus deseos de moverse, de restregarse el uno contra el otro. Pero realmente fue un éxito muy placentero para ambos. Por alguna razón, los deseos del magi oscuro de tener más encuentros como ese eran mucho mayores que normalmente.

Los dolores de espalda y cadera habían sido sustituidos por una libido bestial, incluso superando la, ya bastante alta, que Sinbad tenía por naturaleza. Judal se había convertido en un arma mortal del sexo, caprichoso e insaciable. El contra de ello era el tamaño de su vientre, no podía realizar todas las posturas que quería

Ah… Sin embargo, el apetito sexual del azabache no acabó esa tarde. El día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente… Todos los malditos días el magi oscuro se arrimaba y se frotaba contra el rey sin importar dónde estuvieran y con quién. Tocaba su intimidad por encima y por debajo de la ropa con manos, pies y rodillas en cualquier situación pública. Cuando estaba sentado, se sentaba también sobre él y se contoneaba, incluso daba furtivos saltitos. Y cuando el monarca se encontraba de pie, se colocaba delante de él y pegaba el trasero a su entrepierna. Hasta lo golpeaba y restregaba contra esta. Todo ello continuamente, sin parar hasta que conseguía llevarse a Sinbad para terminar haciendo el amor una de múltiples veces durante el día. Y cuando acababan y regresaban a dejarse ver, los movimientos del azabache se iniciaban de nuevo en busca de otra sesión, en un círculo vicioso. Cuanto más lo hacían, más deseaba y exigía Judal. Parecía haber entrado en un intenso celo, como si de un animal se tratara. Por esa razón y por sus muchas provocaciones, el número de veces que tenían sexo había aumentado, haciéndolo más de cinco veces al día todos los días. Y es que, conociendo al monarca, era imposible negarlo. Era lujurioso, y el nuevo estado del azabache no se atrevía a desperdiciarlo.

Uno de esos días fue cuando ese anciano hombre que Judal conoció dentro de un carruaje de esclavos apareció por casualidad en la entrada del palacio. Viajó para agradecer al rey por solucionar el problema de las islas más pequeñas. Ambos se reconocieron al verse las caras. Judal le rehuía mientras el hombre hablaba emocionado, contando delante del rey y los generales cómo le salvó la vida. Pero le sorprendió tanto ese vientre que tuvo que preguntar, y Sinbad le dijo con los ánimos por las nubes, dejando al viejo incrédulo. Pero luego reaccionó con excesiva felicidad. ¿Quién podía saber si ese hombre había hecho correr después la noticia del nuevo Magi de Sindria y el futuro heredero al trono?

No había sol, la única luz era nacida de la luna llena que bañaba los oscuros aposentos del rey. Dos cuerpos se movían bajo las sábanas con lentitud. Dos cuerpos que habían acabado su última sesión de regocijo hacía unos minutos y que ahora se besaban con pasión y frenesí, sin dejar morir el ligero erotismo que quedaba impregnado en el aire.

Judal separó su boca abierta primero, y luego sacó su lengua de la de Sinbad, uniéndose aún al interior de esta por finos hilos translúcidos de saliva. Volvió a unir sus labios, succionando los del rey para no dejar ahora ningún rastro de fluido bucal al separarse otra vez. Estaba sintiendo cómo la sustancia del monarca empezaba a escurrir desde el interior de sus glúteos hasta el inicio de sus muslos. Necesitaba limpiarse. Era una verdadera lástima, él no quería que eso saliera, quería que se quedara dentro de él para siempre. Pero así era, siempre ocurría.

-Espérame, y no te duermas. –advirtió sin amenaza y con una sonrisa, tocando con el dedo la punta de la nariz de Sinbad.

-Por ti espero toda la eternidad. –vio cómo el magi se levantaba y exponía su bella desnudez, caminando hacia el baño de la habitación, y se metía a él después.

Cerró la puerta tras entrar. Eso que el rey le había dicho le provocó un potente sonrojo, uno mayor que el que ya tenía de antes. Cielos… amaba a ese idiota. Tanto que se daba miedo a sí mismo de lo cursi que podía llegar a ser. No conocía esa faceta y no se acostumbrara, y eso que era suya. Seguro que ahora estaba sonriendo como bobo enamorado y ni cuenta se estaba dando. El cosquilleo que bajaba de sus muslos le hizo volver a la realidad. Se metió con cuidado en la tina, pues el peso de su vientre le cambiaba el centro de gravedad, y sacó un pequeño corcho que taponaba un agujero en la pared. De este comenzó a salir agua, cayendo dentro de la bañera. La habitación del monarca era la única con agua y baño propio. Justo cuando fue a sentarse en el suelo de la tina, notó lo que antes no vio. Eso que escurría por sus muslos no era de color blanco… ¿Era translúcido? Y ya no escurría, sino que chorreaba.

Su pulso se aceleró en menos de un segundo y una oleada de calor cubrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sentía su garganta y estómago apretarse. Sus ojos bien abiertos mostraban perfectamente qué tan asustado estaba.

-¡SINBAAAAAAAAAAAAD! –grito escuchado, rey aterrorizado. No pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que del llamado se metió corriendo al baño, igual de desnudo. Confuso y con temor, este observó qué podía haber pasado, hasta que vio los muslos del magi. -¡Ya viene!

Los nervios se notaban en el ambiente, uno que podía romperse fácilmente para convertirse en un caos. La pareja había montado un alboroto cuando se dirigieron a la enfermería, Sinbad cargando a Judal, y obviamente vestidos, aunque desaliñados y sin peinar por las prisas. Habían despertado al resto, incluso a los tres amigos que estaban en otro edificio del palacio, con sus gritos en los pasillos.

Todos se encontraban desperdigados por la amplia y enorme enfermería, unos de pie y otros sentados en sillas o en las camas. El magi oscuro no quiso tumbarse en ningún momento, no podía quedarse quieto, por lo que ya llevaba un buen rato caminando de acá para allá y comiéndose las uñas. Ja'far había ido a volver a llamar al mismo médico que le escultó la última vez, era el más confiable.

-No entiendo por qué tan pronto. –la voz del rey estaba completamente temblorosa por los nervios y por el rápido movimiento de pierna que tenía. Se había sentado en una de las camas, no podía estar de pie, a diferencia de su pareja.

-No se preocupe, Mi Rey. La fecha nunca es exacta, y puede variar mucho en primerizos. –hasta habían llamado a una de las sirvientas. Bueno, no en plural. Fue Judal quien la hizo llamar, exigió su presencia. Era aquella mujer que le ayudó con sus dolores. Según él, ella era la experta.

-Tampoco quedaba mucho tiempo, ya hemos pasado un par de semanas desde que empezó el cuarto mes. –la maga no era experta en el tema, pero sabía suficiente. Ella daba pequeños pasos hacia delante y hacia atrás. No podía ocultarlo, estaba tensa. Todos lo estaban, incluido el inquebrantable Masrur.

-¿Y ya decidisteis un nombre? –Pisti, quien estaba sentada en una silla, hizo que el magi oscuro y el rey detuvieran sus movimientos nerviosos para mirarla con sorpresa, o algo similar a eso.

-Mierda… -no, Judal no había pensado en ello. Y juzgar por la cara del monarca, él tampoco.

-Eso es un nombre feo… -¿en serio la rubia pensó que esa grosería sería el nombre? Sí, lo pensó.

-¡Eso no es el nombre! –el azabache estaba muy de los nervios, tanto que casi se tira de los pelos.

-Tampoco sabemos si es niño o niña, hay que escoger dos nombres para cada opción. –la primera buena idea de Sharrkan en mucho tiempo. Cruzó una pierna sobre otra, estando sentado en una se las camas, al igual que el monarca. –Pongámosle Sharrkan si es niño. –esa sonrisa vanidosa estaba en su rostro moreno como un repelente.

-Ni de coña. –rápido y directo fue el muchacho de cabellos ondulados. Casi hizo que el espadachín sintiera una punzada. No se imaginaba llamando a su hijo Sharrkan cuando necesitara su presencia o cuando le regañara.

-¿Jamil? –Alibaba soltó ese nombre de la nada. Morgiana le dedicó una mirada de desacuerdo. ¿Cómo podía usar el nombre de ese sujeto? Ah, pero el rubio no lo hacía por nada en especial, sólo que ese nombre no era desagradable.

-¿Harrokh? –típico de Hinahoho. Sonaba tan brusco…

-¿Sayan? –el callado Spartos se animó a participar. Al menos ese nombre sonaba mucho mejor que los dos anteriores.

-¡Ravi! –un nombre adorable, tanto como la rubia que lo dio a opción.

-Yo pienso que Surya es muy artístico e interesante. –podía ser cierto lo que Yamuraiha decía, pero no convenció del todo.

-Shohan puede sonar bien, a mí me gusta. –el pequeño Aladdin también propuso el suyo.

Pero fue otro nombre, dicho desde un tono bajo que pudo escucharse el que llamó la atención, sobre todo la de Judal. Un nombre que hizo que los que estaban ahí se giraran hacia el dueño de esa voz, hacia el rey.

-Repítelo. –pidió el magi oscuro, queriendo escuchar con mejor atención por si se había equivocado.

-Shazhad.

Silencio. Un vacío auditivo que pronto se convirtió en elogios hacia ese nombre. A todos les gustaba. Pero había tres que no reaccionaban aún; los dos magis y la maga de agua. Y no por algo malo, realmente, sino porque acababan de deducir de dónde había salido ese nombre, y no fue de la cabeza de Sinbad. Habían visto parte del rukh blanco dirigirse desde el abdomen de Judal hacia el monarca. El propio bebé pareció decirle su nombre al rey, y con ello confirmando también su sexo. ¿Cómo fue posible eso? Ahora sí, el magi oscuro empezaba a tener las mismas inseguridades que los otros dos. ¿Qué clase de ser tenía dentro? El rukh de un bebé que no salió del vientre materno aún no podía hacer eso.

No tuvo tiempo para continuar pensando. Un repentino dolor agudo le golpeó todo su bajo vientre. Soltó un alto quejido al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas y se encogía lo máximo que podía hacia delante, sintiendo como si le estuvieran clavando una lanza.

-¡JUDAL! –Sinbad se movió rápido y sin dudar a ayudar a su magi, aunque ni idea tenía de cómo. Le veía retorcerse y se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Todos ahí, menos las cuatro mujeres que había, estaban empezando a perder el control, siendo Masrur el que menos, pero se le notaba la tensión y la indecisión de qué debería hacer.

-¡Calma! –generalizó Yamuraiha con una potente orden, acercándose veloz al rey, quien estaba recogiendo al magi oscuro con cuidado y depositándolo después sobre la cama más cercana. Los dejó asustados y quietos, pero no los tranquilizó en realidad.

-¡¿Calma?! ¡Si me está doliendo a mí de sólo verlo y escucharlo! –el moreno de cabello blanco estaba perdiendo los papeles. -¡Ni siquiera sé si eso es bueno o malo, y hablo por todos! –por todos los hombres ahí, y por desgracia, era cierto.

-No es malo, pero ahora no es el mejor momento. –Morgiana habló por primera vez en la noche. Ante el silencio de ellos, continuó para finalizar. –Ese dolor significa que acaba de empezar el parto, es una contracción.

Ahora sí, el pánico se apoderó de las cabezas masculinas, menos la del azabache, que ya había sentido eso. La suerte de ello era que nada nuevo volvería a pillarle desprevenido.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡Ja'far no ha llegado aún con el médico! –Alibaba se unió a los desesperados. Justo en ese momento, la gran puerta se abrió, dejando ver al albino y a mismo hombre que observó al magi la última vez. El rubio no tardó en acercarse corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, consiguiendo confundir a los recién llegados. -¡Ha…! ¡Él ha…! ¡Ya! ¡Ay! –tartamudeaba sin control, pero fue suficiente para que los confusos hombres que acababan de llegar despejaran las dudas. Y el oficial fue lo suficientemente avispado como para decirle todo al médico, hasta se llevó el libro y le mostró antes de aparecer todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre esa condición en los magis.

-Que acaba de empezar el… -Sinbad continuaba sin reaccionar después de haber escuchado eso por parte de la fanalis. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a hiperventilar, irónicamente cuando el dolor del magi ya se había disipado.

-¡Sinbad, relájate! –Yamuraiha trató de abanicar al rey con sus propias manos, pero no le afectaba. Estaba empeorando. Por alguna razón irónica, esa hiperventilación estaba ahogando al monarca. -¡SINBAD, RESPIRA! –nada. Estaba por desplomarse en el suelo. Intentó sujetarle, pero su peso hizo que resbalara de sus finas manos y él terminara desfalleciendo, soltando ella un gritito al verlo caer de espaldas contra el piso, igual que Ja'far, quien se había acercado. Este dejó salir otro pequeño grito también al mismo tiempo que la maga.

-¡Estúpida, mi novio, idiota! –Judal no estaba de un humor más relajado que el resto de ellos. Gritó eso con molestia después de ver caer al rey y escuchar el sonido seco de su cuerpo golpear contra el suelo. Ya que era suyo no le gustaría nada que se lo rompieran.

Ahora el motivo del pánico era el monarca, y no el magi. Y ese temor se añadió a las mujeres también, pues eso no debió pasar.

-¡No se nos muera ahora! –Pisti estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-¡Fuera de aquí todos, ya! –Ja'far no hizo más que mirar desde hacía los treinta segundos desde que llegó y ya había terminado explotando. Echó a todos los generales, a excepción de Yamuraiha, y a los tres amigos, aunque la única que no presentaba molestia era Morgiana, pero sólo podían quedarse tres acompañantes con Judal, y uno de ellos, el más importante, acababa de desmayarse.

El médico no tardó en acercarse primero al rey tirado en el suelo. El parto había empezado, sí, pero no se podía hacer nada con el magi todavía. Nada más había tenido la primera contracción, y le faltaban muchas antes de que el doctor pudiera actuar con él. Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo en levantar a Sinbad, se arrodilló y ahí mismo pensaba tratarlo. Lo vio hiperventilar cuando llegó, y ahora apenas observaba su pecho subir y bajar, así que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Posó una mano sobre el abdomen del monarca. Respiración corta y muy lenta, no era un ritmo normal. ¿El riesgo de esperar a que volviera en sí? Que dejara de respirar antes de siquiera despertarse. Judal, el más afectado, se había sentado para poder ver al rey, y sus ojos rojos preocupados formaban una expresión muy asustada y angustiada.

-Usted es maga, ¿cierto? ¿Puede manipular el aire? –preguntó con un tono de voz serio, y para nada lento. A Yamuraiha. La situación no requería lentitud, precisamente. Ella asintió. –Entonces deberá ayudarme. Escuche con atención, hará que Su Majestad trague una cantidad de aire a presión. Debe ser una corriente rápida, corta y fuerte. –la angustia no estaba desapareciendo en ninguno de ellos, incluso el médico se veía tenso. El magi sentía enormes ganas de empezar a llorar porque, según había entendido, Sinbad apenas respiraba a duras penas. Si dejaba de hacerlo… La mujer de cabello azul se arrodilló, le abrió un poco la boca a su rey y posó sus manos sobre esta, dejando una pequeña distancia, sin llegar a tocarlo. Vieron asustados cómo el doctor colocaba las suyas sobre el pecho del monarca. –Ahora, dos veces. –la maga envió con fuerza una corriente de aire a través de la boca y la garganta de Sinbad, y volvió a hacerlo una segunda vez pocas milésimas de segundo después. Fue entonces cuando el médico empezó a hacer compresiones, una, dos, tres, hasta quince veces, en el tórax del rey. Se detuvo un mísero segundo para observar algún movimiento de respiración que fuera más normal, más intenso, pero… -Una vez más.

-¡Sinbad, deja de dormir, maldito idiota! –Judal estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama, pero fue agarrado de los brazos por Ja'far y la sirvienta. No hubo rabia o molestia en esas palabras insultantes y exigentes, sólo desesperación y terror. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Judal, no consigues nada poniéndote así, sólo que te hagas daño! –el albino intentó hacerle razonar, pero fue ignorado por completo, continuando entre los tres el intenso forcejeo.

-¡Despierta, imbécil, tienes…! ¡Tienes que…! –no pudo más cuando vio el segundo intento de las quince compresiones fallar de nuevo. Las lágrimas terminaron por ganarle la batalla, y las fuerzas para forcejear las perdió, quedando inmóvil. -… estar conmigo…

Justo tras esas palabras, después de la quinta presión del tercer intento, Yamuraiha y el doctor notaron una respiración más forzada que se regularizó a un ritmo más elevado y acelerado que el de antes. Sinbad acababa de estabilizarse. Ah, pero no de despertarse. Aunque eso ya no era un problema después de conseguir normalizar la lenta y escasa respiración que tuvo.

-Joven Magi, cálmese. ¿Ve que está bien? –la sirvienta no podía evitar sacar ese instinto con él. Le giro el rostro hacia ella para limpiarle las lágrimas con una sonrisa comprensiva, y como ella esperó, el azabache aceptó el consuelo mientras el oficial suspiraba tranquilo, terminando de soltar el brazo del magi oscuro.

Ja'far caminó hacia donde la maga y el doctor habían postrado al rey, en la cama de al lado. Miró al monarca, con el cabello libre y desperdigado, y sus ropas desordenadas por unos segundos. Aún se sentía preocupado.

-Está bien, no hay riesgo. Ya no hay problema si tarda en despertar. –aclaró el hombre al ver manifestada la inquietud en el rostro del pecoso.

-Gracias. –hizo efecto lo que le dijo, pues ya estaba más tranquilo. No podía quedarse ahí. Sabía que Sinbad no estaba en condiciones, pero ya había tres acompañantes, así que andó hacia la puerta y salió, cerrando tras de sí.

Una horda de generales se le echó encima al instante, casi aplastándolo por un momento, no de forma literal.

-¡No se murió, dime que no se murió! –Pisti tan dramática. Hasta lloraba en serio.

-¡¿Está fuera de peligro?! –Drakon dijo lo que todos querían preguntar.

-Sinbad no se ha muerto, Pisti. Está bien vivo, y lo seguirá estando por mucho tiempo. –suficiente para hacer suspirar de alivio a esta gente.

-Volvemos a la situación de antes, pero sin estar presentes… -Hinahoho se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos con unas ligeras ansias. –Queremos de verdad estar ahí.

-¿Para que volváis a montar barullo y Sinbad vuelva a tener otro ataque de ansiedad? Lo siento, pero no. –ahora quien mandaba era el albino, por algo era la mano derecha del rey. –Además, podríais provocar lo mismo en Judal, y eso sería un problema mucho más grave. –ninguno dijo nada. –De todas formas, sólo pueden estar tres personas como apoyo moral. –soltó un suspiro pesado, mirando algún punto fijo. –Judal lo va a necesitar…

-¿Por qué mierda se tarda tanto? Si ya rompí aguas, que no joda.

-Judal, esto no va as…

-¡Escúchame bien, enano! ¡Me has manipulado, me has pegado, me has hecho engordar, me has estado quitando mi magoi, me has hecho llorar como nenaza, me has dado el peor dolor, y ya no voy a ser más flexible contigo! ¡Así que, o sales de ahí pronto o te arrastro fuera yo mismo! –apenas llevaba una hora en la enfermería y ya se estaba cansando.

-Pero… amenazar al bebé no sirve… -susurró Yamuraiha, para sí misma con una gota de sudor frío, estando de pie al lado del recostado azabache.

-Joven Magi. –el doctor ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla al pie de la cama. -¿Ha dilatado ya? –consiguió distraerle de sus amenazas para que le mirara, aunque con confusión.

-¿Qué? –ni idea de qué hablaba.

-Tuvo la primera contracción poco antes de que llegara. –fue la sirvienta quien respondió por él. Ella estaba igual que él, en una silla, pero al lado contrario de la cama de que la maga de agua estaba. A causa de la expresión confusa que Judal continuaba teniendo, se dirigió a él ahora. –Los dolores como el de antes se llaman contracciones.

-Ocurren cuando toda esa zona –el médico siguió explicando, señalando desde su lugar el bajo vientre del azabache, refiriéndose a las partes internas de su cuerpo. –se ensancha para que el niño pueda salir. –esa explicación no agradó nada al magi. Le hizo saber que iba a tener más de esas… Estaba acojonado, ya no le gustaba tanto la idea de que el momento se acercara.

-¿Cuánto dura esto? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Mínimo cinco horas hasta que sientas que es el momento. Lo normal está entre siete y trece horas. –el doctor acababa de romper a Judal.

¿Cómo demonios esperaban que soportara tanto tiempo así? Encima con dolores constantes e intensos. Y hablando de eso…

-Ya no quiero que salg… ¡Aaaaah! –ahí estaba la segunda contracción. Por desgracia, nadie podía hacer nada por él con aquello, debía soportarlo como pudiera.

Yamuraiha odiaba eso, no poder hacer nada para calmarle el dolor. Le masajeó el cabello en un intento inútil por tranquilizar la respiración agitada del chico a causa del dolor.

-¿No hay un método para que no le duela tanto? –no podía ver a su segundo alumno de magia sufrir de esa forma.

-Una bañera con agua tibia. Suele ayudar a disimular un poco el dolor, pero ese "poco" no es válido para este chico. –no tuvo que ser un genio para darse cuenta de cómo era Judal, con él era todo o nada, dolor o no dolor, no había a medias. Y estaba seguro de que rechazaría eso por cosas como estar arrugándose durante horas en una bañera teniendo dolor de todas formas. El magi volvió a calmarse tras terminar la segunda contracción.

-Joven Magi, intente aguantar su voz. Cuando el niño anuncie su venida será cuando más la necesite. –el momento en el que deberá gritar como nunca antes. Hacerlo daba el efecto placebo de relajar la tensión en el cuerpo. Esa sirvienta sabía. Sin embargo, cabía mencionar que cada cosa que le decían sólo conseguía aterrorizar más al azabache y a la maga de agua. –Lo hará bien, su actitud luchadora viene perfecta en situaciones como esta. –dijo "luchadora" por no decir "jodidamente pesada e insistente", pero es que era cierto, hasta ella reconocía que era un poco insufrible.

Ni siquiera lo que ocurrió con Al-Thamen lo acojonó tanto como eso. Ya no quería seguir, no quería que ese niño saliera. Cielos… iba a morir de dolor. ¿En dónde demonios se había metido para terminar así? Ah, sí, en la cama con el rey… Y hablando de Sinbad, estaba empezando a dar señales al fin. Este se movió un poco, haciendo sonar las finas sábanas sobre las que estaba, llamando así la atención del resto. No tardó en soltar una mezcla entre quejido y suspiro, aún sin abrir los ojos, pero reincorporándose con esfuerzo y llevándose una mano a la frente. Por alguna razón, sentía la garganta un poco fría.

-¡Sinbad, al fin!- Yamuraiha no escondió su alegría al ver a su rey consciente. Este se sentó en el borde de la cama, terminando por abrir los ojos al tiempo que se sobaba la cara. Él sabía que se había terminado desmayando, así que no necesitaba más explicaciones, con eso era suficiente.

-No vuelvo a dejar que esos desquiciados me acompañen en otra situación así. –se refería a sus generales. Reconocía que había sido culpa del exceso de ansiedad que se habían encargado de dispersar antes en el ambiente. Pero ahora todo parecía más tranquilo, y atinó a ver que era porque ya no estaban. Ah, pero los conocía. De seguro estaban al otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó despacio, no sería bueno un nuevo mareo, y volvió a sentarse, esta vez en el borde del colchón en donde Judal estaba. Él le miraba entre molesto y feliz.

-Te mato como lo vuelvas a repetir. –alzó los brazos y atrapó el cuello de Sinbad en un abrazo, uno que fue inmediatamente correspondido.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó antes de romper el contacto.

-Acojonado hasta las pelotas. –cielos… ¿y él iba a ser uno de los que criaran a ese pobre niño?

-Judal, por Salomón… -Yamuraiha se quejó un poco de su vocabulario. No delante del doctor, por favor.

-He llevado partos de madres con peor boca, déjelo que se desahogue. –vaya, sí que era tolerante este médico, e incluso estaba sonriendo. Tal parecía que no hacía falta ser tan serio si no era estrictamente necesario.

Dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas… Toda la noche en la enfermería. Nadie entró y nadie salió. Judal aprovechaba para dormir entre contracción y contracción. Se despertaba a causa del terrible dolor, y cuando terminaba volvía a intentar dormirse hasta el siguiente que le diera. Era desesperante para él, no pasó peor noche en toda su maldita vida. Las contracciones dejaban cada vez menos tiempo de espera entre ellas, y le hacían querer llorar de tanto que las sufría. Sin embargo, fue el único ahí dentro que pudo dormir algo. Ni las dos mujeres ni los dos hombres que estaban con él se permitieron dejar de vigilarle, no siendo un caso tan extraordinario. Ni siquiera Sinbad aprovechó para salir un momento y recogerse el cabello o arreglarse la ropa, era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Entre ellos ya habían preparado un balde de agua tibia y varias toallas, por si acaso. Los generales y los tres jóvenes tampoco se movieron de su sitio en el pasillo, todos en el suelo, unos sentados contra la pared y otros tumbados, completamente dormidos. Nadie se dispuso a irse.

Hasta pasadas ocho horas, con el sol acabando de salir e iluminando todo a su paso y despertando furtivamente los relojes biológicos del sueño de quienes dormían para que volvieran a estar alerta en su espera.

-¡Jodeeeeer! –Judal se retorcía hacia un lado, y luego hacia el otro, buscando inútilmente que dejara de dolerle. Hacia unos cuantos minutos que no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que dejar salir unas pequeñas lagrimitas. No eran fluidas y no salían todo el rato, sólo cuando venía una nueva contracción. Sin embargo, sí dejaban sus ojos brillantes.

-No tiene que faltar mucho, se acabará pronto. –Sinbad le tomaba de la mano sin importarle si tiraba de él en algunos movimientos.

-¡Dueleeee!

-Oh, pequeño… -la sirvienta sufría con él, todos lo hacían. Incluido el doctor. Ver a un hombre joven así, con casi su misma anatomía le hacía sentirse inquieto. ¿Y qué hombre no lo estaría si viera eso? Se suponía que no solían ser ellos los que alumbraban.

-¡Ayyyyyyy! –volvió a dejar correr unas finas lagrimitas escasas. Estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo.

Y el médico vio esa incomodidad con algo de atención. El magi estaba empezando a tener reflejos de separar sus piernas. Se levantó y observó con mucha más atención al azabache. ¿Podría ser que el niño estaba presionando? Si era así…

-¿Tienes ganas de pujar? –nada más dicho eso alertó a los tres acompañantes. Recibió una respuesta quejumbrosa, una afirmación con la cabeza. -¡PUES PUJA, NIÑO, PUJA! –empezó a moverse junto con las dos mujeres a las que guiaba para preparar las toallas y colocar el balde de agua que volvía a ser calentada con magia de calor de Yamuraiha.

-¿Cuánto más hay que esperar? –Alibaba no podía más.

-Lo que haga falta, un parto no es cort…

Un gran grito desgarrador proveniente del interior de la enfermería interrumpió al albino, asustando a cada uno de los que se encontraban en el pasillo. Sabían de quién era, y acababan de ser conscientes del porqué de ese sonido aterrador.

-¡Ya viene! –el rubio dijo en voz alta los pensamientos de cada uno con sólo dos palabras.

Para desgracia de cierta persona, había alguien que iba a terminar muriendo durante ese parto, y ese alguien era la mano de Sinbad, la cual estaba siendo brutalmente estrangulada por la del magi oscuro que gritaba y lloraba lo más alto que podía sin control. ¿De dónde rayos había sacado esa fuerza, si era un muchacho con poca? El rey acompañaba esos gritos intensos con quejidos y lloriqueos por el dolor en su mano, pero sabía que no se comparaba con lo que el azabache estaba pasando. Sin embargo… ¡Joder, que se la estaba dejando morada! Completamente abierto de piernas, habiendo sido levantada la falda de la túnica, con grandes toallas cubriéndole arriba y abajo desde la cadera hasta sus rodillas. La sirvienta agarrándole la otra mano desde el otro lado, y Yamuraiha atenta con el doctor, quien esperaba en su posición sentada para evitar problemas con la venida del bebé. Ella daba saltitos en el sitio de nervios y ansia, pero no sonreía, se veía desesperada. Todos lo estaban realmente, tanto los de dentro como los de fuera.

-¡Respira entre cada empuje, si pierdes la conciencia por falta de oxígeno no habrá forma de sacarlo! –dulce ironía si se desmayaba él ahora. Pero Judal se lo estaba tomando muy en serio por el hecho de que quería que acabara la tortura, así que intentó hacer lo que le dijo antes de volver a empujar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –se desgarraba la garganta con cada grito de dolor que soltaba por cada empuje. Sudaba como nunca antes y la piel de su rostro, cuello y parte del pecho estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía, y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados también lo mostraban.

-¡Vamos, niño! ¡Un poco más!

-¡No dejes que el bebé te supere, hazle saber quién manda aquí! –la maga incitó al ánimo del magi, dándole donde más afectaba.

-¡Más fuerte, Judal! ¡Cuando todo esto acabe te daré todos los duraznos que puedas imaginar! –pero lo dicho por el rey le afectó mucho más a pujar.

Volvió a gritar, dañando sus cuerdas vocales en el proceso, pero otro sonido acompañó el suyo. No supo en qué momento ocurrió, pues no llegó a notar nada más que sólo dolor. Ese sonido acompañante era el llanto de un recién nacido. Un llanto que se escuchó fuera de esa enfermería, haciendo saltar los corazones de alegría de los que estaban fuera. Las dos mujeres y el rey no habían podido soportar la imagen de ese pequeño ser siendo sujetado, mojado con el agua tibia y limpiado por el médico con toallas, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Pero el magi continuaba en su sufrimiento por alguna razón…

-¡NO, ESPERA! ¡INDRA! –Judal habló en grito, continuando muy adolorido, tanto como antes. Él no vio aún a ese bebé por mantener sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo, lloraba igual, ya que nada pareció cambiar para su cuerpo. ¿Indra? ¿Qué significaba eso? O acaso… ¿Era un nombre? Algo extraño estaba pasando ahí.

Fue en ese momento en el que Yamuraiha se fijó mejor. Imposible…

-¿Una niña…?

Un nuevo grito, tan aterrador como los anteriores, se alzó con la voz del azabache. Ahí el doctor entendió el "problema".

-¡Queda otro! –sorpresa para todo el mundo. Esa exclamación pudo escucharse fuera también. No debía perder más tiempo. Le ofreció la niña a la maga, quien la tomó con los nervios a flor de piel y con muchas emociones manifestándose.

-¡¿Dos?! –las voces de Sinbad, de la sirvienta y de los que estaban fuera se levantaron al mismo tiempo con la misma palabra.

No podía creerlo. Eran dos… Su corazón no podía latir de una forma más apasionada. Padre de dos pequeñas criaturitas… Y no era capaz de parar sus lágrimas. Pensó que ya se había acabado, pero no. Ahora entendía lo que ocurría. Él sabía que el nombre de Shazhad no se le había ocurrido a él, simplemente pasó por su cabeza como si se hubiera metido. Y si eran dos… Al azabache acababa de ocurrirle lo mismo con la primera en llegar al mundo. Miró a Judal en sus últimos esfuerzos, tenían que ser los últimos. El magi oscuro estaba al límite, sus energías estaban descendiendo con sus empujes y gritos. Apretó con ambas manos la del azabache.

-¡Aguanta, no queda nada! ¡No me moveré de tu lado, amor, puja!

-¡Sólo un par de veces más! –la sirvienta quiso animar con todas sus fuerzas, oprimiendo desde su lado la mano del muchacho. Este se aferraba, literalmente, a dos manos. La de ella y la del monarca, y ambos le devolvían los apretones en el más puro apoyo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –otro llanto se escuchó a la mitad de ese grito.

-¡Ya está, ya está! –la maga lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, sosteniendo a la niña y viendo al niño rebelde que se había colado anteriormente en la cabeza de su padre para decirle su nombre.

Fue en ese momento en el que Judal pudo volver a respirar, a dejar de empujar, a relajar cada músculo de su cuerpo, agotado, sudoroso. Pero sobre todo, victorioso. Lo había hecho, había sacado a ese… a esos pequeños insoportables de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con las dos mujeres llorando, y su rey también, todos con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Judal… -Yamuraiha ya estaba a su lado ofreciéndole una toalla enrollada con uno de sus hijos dentro. Sus hijos…

Nada más aceptarlo en sus brazos empezó a llorar, sin dejar de mirar a ese bebé. Su bebé. Era ella, la pequeña Indra, la primera en ver la luz y la mayor de los dos por un par de minutos. Sus ojos estuvieron abiertos en todo momento, un par de hermosos ojos dorados, con la aureola negra tan característica de él mismo en ellos. Y su cabello corto y suave de ese color violeta oscuro, una mezcla entre lila y negro. Cielos, y había sacado de Sinbad un pequeño mechón erguido. Ah, ahora que podía sentirla por completo, estaba seguro de que ella fue la culpable de esas patadas injustas en su vientre y de esas manipulaciones.

Y Sinbad se encontraba en el mismo estado con el niño que tenía en sus brazos, con Shazhad, habiendo sido ofrecido a él antes por el doctor. Él había tardado más en abrir sus ojos, pero cuando lo hizo… Qué bellos ojos. Del mismo color carmesí que su madre, y con media aureola negra en la parte inferior de su iris. Ambos niños con ese cabello corto, siendo el del pequeño más colorido, más con ese tono lila de su padre, y con la piel ligeramente más oscura que la de su hermana. Y sus diminutas cejas eran más notorias que las de ella, gruesas.

Ambos eran la mezcla perfecta de la pareja. Judal tenía un sentimiento nuevo, un sentimiento que se le prohibió apenas nacer. Amor familiar. Tenía familia, acababa de crear una con Sinbad. No podía ser más feliz ahora. Tal vez fuera cierto eso de que los sueños pueden cumplirse.

Cuando hubieron estado un rato admirando y mimando a sus pequeños, el médico se los llevó un par de camas más allá para su primera revisión, y necesitaba espacio al ser recién nacidos. Ah, pero la sirvienta y Yamuraiha no pudieron evitar ir tras él para hacerles cositas a los pequeños que las habían encandilado. Ambos, príncipe y princesa de Sindria…

El magi continuaba recostado en esa cama, cubierto y, ahora limpio, por una fina sábana hasta la cintura. Y el rey sentado al borde de esta, acariciando y masajeando la cabeza del azabache. Había sido una noche y una mañana muy largas, tensas y agotadoras. Ocho horas de parto que habían dejado a todos cansados, incluyendo a los que todavía esperaban fuera con las ansias a gran nivel. Pronto serían tranquilizados.

-Judal, gracias. –Sinbad continuaba sujetando las manos de su amado. Le daba las gracias por haberle dado lo que no creyó que pudiera tener. Dos hermosos hijos que, según Yamuraiha había dicho un poco antes, eran dos magos con las características de magi, pudiendo ser capaces de vivir más de dos siglos incluso. Sin embargo, dudó de que ellos pudieran invocar djinns y levantar calabozos. Por esa razón su rukh no se asemejaba con el de un mago normal ni con el de un magi. Dos seres nacidos de un magi y un milagro. Dos seres que podñian llegar a ser muy poderosos. El azabache negó con la cabeza.

-Ven aquí, mi rey idiota. –abrazó su cuello y lo acercó a su rostro, besando sus labios con el amor que jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentir. Se sorprendió y confundió cuando el rey se separó antes de tiempo.

-Tengo… tengo algo que decirte. –le acarició la mejilla, pero parecía serio, y eso asustó un poco a Judal. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un bello anillo digno de un rico, hecho especialmente en la mejor herrería de Sindria con los materiales más costosos y preciosos. Tomó la mano del magi oscuro bajo su sorpresa y se lo colocó a la perfección en su dedo anular. –Judal, cásate conmigo.

El corazón del muchacho volvió a acelerarse una vez más en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí, y después de unos segundos impacto regresó a llorar de felicidad de nuevo, observando ese anillo en su dedo. No podía pensar, pero sí podía actuar. Poco le importó que estuviera adolorido por el reciente parto, pues se lanzó a los brazos del rey, posando un beso mucho más intenso que el anterior. Un beso que ya no era entre una pareja de novios, sino de una pareja de prometidos. Judal iba a convertirse muy pronto, posiblemente en menos de un mes, en esposo del rey, quien lo nombraría virrey de Sindria a parte de Magi. El azabache no era mujer, no sería reina, y el título de virrey y reina eran similares, así que, ¿por qué no? Además, el muchacho no reaccionaría a gusto si se le nombraba reina, es más, se quejaría y mostraría la evidencia de hombre sin pudor alguno por simple orgullo masculino. Algo que sería muy incómodo de ver para el resto, la verdad sea dicha.

Caminaba por los jardines en busca de algo o alguien. Soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras se apretaba un poco el cinturón de tela que conformaba la túnica de general, llevándola puesta exactamente como Sharrkan y Yamuraiha y dejando ver sus hombros y pecho. Había ido a revisar al estudio si la tarea diaria que la maga puso había sido terminada. Pero lo que se encontró no fue muy alentador. Shazhad se había quedado completamente frito sobre el escritorio, e Indra no estaba allí, mas sí estaban sus tareas a medio hacer. Ah… de tal palo, tales astillas. Él no rehuía de sus obligaciones, así que conocía al culpable de esa característica genética.

Llevaba sentado en sus brazos al pequeño niño, vestido con una bata diminuta de color morado claro con el cuello más oscuro, y un cinturón de tela blanco. Había cogido la manía de andar descalzo, por lo que difícilmente llevaba zapatos por mucho que trataran de ponérselos. Poseía una pequeña coleta baja, pues tampoco quiso que su cabello fuera cortado. Este había cambiado ligeramente su tono de cuando nació, siendo ahora violeta, como el de su hermana, pero más claro que el de ella. Sin embargo, continuaba siendo más oscuro que el de Sinbad.

-¿En serio que no sabes dónde está? –llevaba un buen rato preguntándole sobre la niña, pero Shazhad siempre negaba saber. Esta vez, negó con la cabeza. -¿Y no puedes tener una idea de dónde se ha metido la revoltosa? –ah, por desgracia, ella había sacado su costumbre de ir a donde le diera la gana, aunque eso sí, sin alejarse. Había heredado su rebeldía.

-No la escuché cuando se fue. –su voz infantil y tierna hizo reír con obviedad al magi.

-Claro que no, estabas durmiendo, enano vago. –culpó con una sonrisa.

-Nhe… -se abrazó a su cuello y se escondió de él por la vergüenza de haber sido pillado en plena siesta cuando debía estar estudiando. Pero volvió a levantar la cabecita cuando ambos escucharon voces.

El azabache continuó caminando, siguiendo los sonidos y torciendo en una de las esquinas de los jardines, encontrando a Aladdin y a Alibaba con la fugitiva de cabellos largos y ondulados, llevando el mismo traje que su hermano, pero con tonos azules, los tres sentados en el césped.

-Alibaba es impresionante, ¿verdad? –el magi de cabello azul sonreía con alegría.

-¡Yo quiero un djinn también! –ante eso, el rubio rio con ánimos. Tal parecía que acababa de enseñarle su equipo djinn y le había encantado.

-No puedes. –los tres se giraron ante Judal, quien se acercaba caminando con el pequeño en brazos.

-Uhh… -Indra tragó duro al verlo ahí. Pillada. Pero para su sorpresa, el magi oscuro continuó ese tema.

-La magia de los magos y los djinns no es compatible. –terminó de llegar a ellos.

-Eso es cierto. –Aladdin aclaró que era verdad, quitándole sin querer hacerlo las esperanzas a la niña. Ah, pero a ella no le importaba demasiado realmente, su magia no se limitaba a sólo un elemento como hacían los djinns.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros, demostrando que no le daba importancia.

-Pronto nos iremos para retomar nuestras cosas. –el rubio habló, dirigiéndose a Judal.

-¡¿Qué?! –Indra se giró de golpe hacia el esgrimista con una cara de horror. Se levantó y le agarró de las ropas con carita suplicante, quedando a la misma altura que él. – ¡Pero yo no quiero! –suficiente ver esto y que fue ella quien le pego las patadas a Judal cuando insultó a Alibaba estando aún en su vientre para saber que su amor platónico era el rubio. Este le acarició la cabecita.

-Volveremos a visitaros.

-Promételo. –insistió. El esgrimista sonrió.

-Lo prometo.

-Lamento romper el romance, pero esa pequeña bastardilla se ha dejado sus obligaciones a medias. –oh, y Judal sabía que a su hija le gustaba Alibaba, y no dudaba nunca en hacer bromas de ello. Obviamente, él no aprobaba eso, así que mejor tomárselo con humor en lugar de cargarse al esgrimista. Se acercó rápido y enganchó a la niña, subiéndola a su hombro como si fuera un saco. –Vais a terminarlas, los dos.

-¡No quiero, es aburrido! –Indra pataleó al mismo tiempo que Shazhad soltó un quejido lastimero. Ninguno quería volver al estudio de magia.

-Tú eres aburrida. –rebatió sin mucho sentido el magi oscuro, comenzando a alejarse con sus hijos.

-¡No, tú eres aburrida!... –se detuvo un poco a pensar que se había equivocado de género por el enfado y porque fue lo que escuchó. -¡Aburrido! –se corrigió.

-Repite eso cuando me veas hacer otra cosa que no sea fastidiarte. –realmente, hacía casi las mismas cosas que ella, sólo que añadía de vez en cuando algunas más… adultas.

-¡Hey, llevo un buen rato buscándoos! –sonó una voz a un lado de ellos, y Judal se giró, viendo acercarse al rey.

-¡Papi! –ambos pequeños lo llamaron al mismo tiempo. Ni cuidado ni nada. La niña se liberó por sorpresa del agarre de su madre y saltó desde esa altura para correr hacia su padre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la levantó en el aire.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa? ¿Ya terminaste tus cosas? -¿él también? Debía de ser una broma. Ella infló los mofletes en un adorable puchero.

-No…

Oh, bueno. –dejó de alzarla para que se sentara en sus brazos. –No pasa nada, de seguro estabas tomando un pequeño descanso. –Sinbad sí que sabía cómo no hacerles sentir culpables, él ya tenía años de práctica en eso de rehuir obligaciones. Vio cómo Judal se acercaba con un gruñido de desacuerdo.

-A este pasó terminarán siendo igual de irresponsables que tú, idiota.

-A este pasó terminarán llenando su vocabulario de palabras sucias. –rebatió con una sonrisa ladina. Esa clase de discusiones poco importantes se habían hecho típicas para los dos pequeños.

-Está muy alto. –no pudo evitar fijarse en el césped desde arriba. Para ella era mucha distancia desde donde estaba. –Cuando sea grande seré igual de alta que papá.

-Papá es un hombre, será difícil que alcances su altura. –en respuesta a Judal, Indra le sacó la lengua. Y este le devolvió el gesto para chincharla.

-Mami también lo es y no es así de alto. –Shazhad hirió sin querer un poco de su orgullo.

-Calla, niño. –el magi le pellizcó sin fuerza la nariz al chiquillo.

-Su altura es perfecta, no es ni muy bajo ni muy alto. Además, a mí me gusta así. –levantó con la mano libre el mentón del azabache y le dio un tierno beso, provocando caras arrugadas en los dos niños.

-¡Eegh! ¡Besos de adultos, que asco! –la pequeña saltó de los brazos de su padre y tiró de los pies de su hermano, haciendo que cayera también. Lo agarró del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo. -¡Vamos, enano! ¡Prefiero la tarea antes que ver esto! –se le había pegado la manía de Judal de llamar enano a quien fuera menor que ella.

-¡No soy enano! –se quejó.

-¡Sí lo eres!

-¡Tenemos la misma edad! –el chico se dejaba arrastrar por su hermana hacia el interior del palacio.

-¡Pero yo soy mayor por dos minutos, papá siempre lo dice!

El magi oscuro puso los brazos en jarra, observando junto con Sinbad cómo ambos niños pequeños volvían por propia voluntad a sus cosas.

-¡Já! Siempre funciona. –sí, lo del beso era una estrategia a la que recurrían cuando pasaban esa clase de situaciones. -¿Y tú qué? ¿Terminaste los papeles? –vio con sus ojos carmesí cómo el monarca empezaba a tensarse sin mirarle. Otro igual… Se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-Sólo es una pequeña pausa. –se excusó, encogiendo los hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Da igual.-el azabache soltó un suspiro, pero volvió a sonreír de nuevo. Se pegó con lentitud al rey y apoyó las manos en su pecho. –Pero debes aprovechar el tiempo, no está bien que lo pierdas sin hacer nada~.

-Y según eso, ¿en qué debería aprovecharlo? –Sinbad utilizó en mismo tonó insinuante, rodeando la cintura del magi. Este se acercó a sus labios y se detuvo a un solo milímetro.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. –tomó las manos del rey y las apartó, liberándose de ese abrazo y dándose la vuelta, empezando a alejarse con un contoneo atrayente. Y obviamente, el monarca fue tras él y lo tiró tras unos setos.

Sólo ellos dos sabían lo que ocurrió después. Aunque se puede mencionar que "los setos" rieron y gimieron con placer.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Fin~**

 **Ah, fin para la trama principal, pero no para el fic. Aún queda uno más, pequeñas. Un capítulo extra más, y entonces será cuando dé un agradable aviso. Largo, pero entretenido(?)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Nos vemos de nuevo en este capítulo extra, el final definitivo para este fic. Ah… Ni siquiera empiezo a escribir y ya me siento triste porque se acabe. He sentido mucho escribiendo esta fantástica historia que, de seguro, más de una desearía que pasara de verdad en el manga. Una lástima… 6 meses acompañando esta historia, y ahora que se acabe me hace sentirme melancólico. Tengo ganas de llorar de tristeza… Pero así debe ser, toda historia tiene su fin, y es imposible remediar eso. Ya, mejor paro y empiezo a escribir, es a lo que vengo. Pero no será el último fic, en las notas de abajo pondré ese AVISO importante.**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

El aire fresco del norte, puro y refrescante, se movía con suavidad sobre las verdes llanuras. Pequeños y prósperos poblados trabajaban en viva energía bajo el sol de la mañana, regalando avances entre sus habitantes para alzarse en el nuevo mundo convertido en comercio. El mar se encontraba lejos, el aroma salado no podía olerse, habiendo sido sustituido por el olor a pasto cubierto de rocío. Sin duda, unas sensaciones nuevas para los sentidos de cada uno.

Dos jóvenes, de aparentemente dieciséis años cada uno, sobrevolaban aquel bello paisaje sobre sus resistentes báculos. Una muchacha de largos cabellos ondulados color violeta oscuro tirando a negro pálido, peinados en un medio recogido, y de ojos penetrantes y dorados, con una aureola negra muy característica alrededor de sus pupilas, y siendo adornados sus párpados por sombra celeste. Vestida con una bata azul con bordado amarillo en el extremo de las mangas y la falda, siendo esta con franjas en los laterales, dejando ver el exterior de sus muslos y piernas. Una prenda sujetada a su estrecha cintura por un cinturón de tela blanco, y llevando debajo un top azul marino con bordado dorado, siendo cruelmente estirado por el muy desarrollado tamaño de su busto. Portaba dos pendientes dorados en forma de gotas de agua y un collar largo de plata con una gema roja en el centro, parecido al de su padre. Un brazalete pequeño bañando en plata en lo alto de su brazo, mientras que en el mismo lugar del otro llevaba un brazalete de oro similar a los de su madre. Iba a acompañada de un joven hombre de la misma edad, con el cabello violeta claro recogido en una larga y lacia coleta baja, poseedor de unos llamativos ojos carmesí con media de esa aureola en la mitad inferior de estos y de cejas gruesas y marcadas. Tenía dos telas blancas colocadas en cruz sobre su torso, tanto en su espalda como por delante. Su ropa era similar a la de ella, siendo esta morada en lugar de azul. Llevaba dos pequeños aros dorados en uno de sus lóbulos, mientras que en la otra oreja poseía un pendiente de oro en forma de rombo, enganchado a otro igual, siendo el segundo de plata , y un collarín bañado en oro con una gema azul, similar al de su madre. Ambos en un largo, pero emocionante viaje. El primero que hacían fuera de los grandes dominios de su progenitor.

-Estoy aburrida, ¿cuánto queda? –el rostro de ella no parecía mostrar mucho entusiasmo ya.

-Dices eso cada tres minutos. Por favor, cállate. –y él se veía algo cansado de soportarla. Esta le miró y frunció el ceño.

-A mí no me mandes callar, enano. –dijo con evidente tono molesto. Detestaba eso.

-Eso no funciona, ahora soy más alto que tú. –y más musculado, la verdad sea dicha.

-Si funciona, porque sigo siendo más veterana que tú en la vida. –alardeó con una sonrisa socarrona, queriendo hacer evidente que ella era la mayor de los dos.

-Por dos minutos.

¡Dos minutos es suficiente! –volvió a molestarse, esta vez con un poco más de nivel.

-Ajá. –ni se mostraba interesado.

-¿Me estás dando la razón como a los tontos? –torció la boca. De verdad que le ponía de los nervios cuando su hermano tomaba esa actitud.

-Qué va, para nada. –posible candidato y ganador al concurso de sarcasmo. Estaba pasando de ella como de comer tierra.

-¡Lo estás haciendo! –le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¡Ay, ya, cállate! ¡Eres igual o peor que mamá cuando discute por tonterías, y eso que a veces discute solo! –se posaba una mano en la cabeza como gesto de que no la soportaba. La escuchó gruñir con un poco de rabia. – ¿Ves? Lo que decía, igual que mamá.

-Si sigues así de quejica jamás tendrás pareja. –atacó para no querer verse derrotada en el tema.

-No quiero una pareja, me da igual eso. –y qué cierto. A Shazhad no le interesaba acompañar o estar acompañado, tanto en sentido sexual como amoroso. Pero bien que ponía el ojo cuando veía un buen par de pechos o un cuerpo voluptuoso. Sin embargo, se olvidaba de ellos cuando desaparecían de su vista o cuando llevaban delante de él más de diez minutos. Capricho genético, tal vez.

-Te vas a quedar solo, como el tío Yunan. –ambos habían sido visitados un par de veces por el magi errante. En un principio pensaron que era hermano de su madre por ser ambos magis, pero no tenían nada que ver. De Aladdin no llegaron a creer eso por el hecho de que en sus primeros cuatro años de vida este y sus dos compañeros estuvieron con ellos. Los conocían a la perfección.

-El tío Yunan vive muy bien, tal vez tome su ejemplo. –ella empezó a carcajearse al imaginarse al mago viviendo en una grieta.

-Mamá te va a matar como se entere de eso. –no consiguió ninguna reacción en su hermano, quien continuaba mirando hacia delante a propósito para mandarle la indirecta muy directa de que la iba a ignorar. Lo único que consiguió con ello fue alterarla más. -¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué eres tan irritante?! –apretó con fuerza el báculo sobre el que volaba.

-Porque me gusta fastidiarte. –le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

Ah, ella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sabía que su hermano era muy apuesto. Digno de ser hijo de Sinbad, "el galán de los Siete Mares". El libro que su padre escribió cuando era joven fue leído por ambos en cuanto aprendieron a leer. Aunque ya sabían ciertas partes debido a que el rey se las contaba cada noche antes de dormir cuando eran más pequeños. Y les fascinaba. Admiraban a Sinbad y se sentían muy suertudos de ser sangre directa de él y dos de las tres personas a las que más amaba. Pero las famosas e imposibles hazañas del monarca no opacaban a su madre. Ser uno de los cuatro magis del mundo era la prueba más grande de cuán cantidad de poder poseía, pues este era casi similar al de un dios en cuerpo humano. Ni siquiera el hombre con más djinns o el mago con más magia podía superar a uno de estos Magos de la Creación. El sentimiento de sentirse afortunados y emocionados aumentó hasta el infinito cuando lo supieron apenas después de aprender a diferenciar magos de magis. Fue tal intensidad de emoción en ese momento lejano que recordaban perfectamente haberle pedido a Judal, con su muy errónea forma de hablar y voces infantiles típicas de los tres añitos, que levantara un calabozo. Obviamente, no lo hizo. La cantidad de problemas que eso le pudo traer hubiera sido catastrófica. A parte, no estaba dispuesto a verse obligado a guiar al desconocido idiota que se atreviera a entrar y seguir vivo. Él cumplió siempre la regla de Magi dentro de cada calabozo suyo, y no le alentaba nada hacerlo después de haberse casado. Pero no dejó a sus hijos con las ganas. Invocó a Focalor esa vez, cogiendo sin permiso el contenedor de Sinbad, quien no se enteró hasta rato después, aunque no pareció importarle. Pero pronto tuvo que sellarlo de nuevo. Ese djinn pervertido se puso a coquetearle de forma indirecta para no parecer que perdía el respeto ante un amo Magi. Poco más y rompe el brazalete correspondiente a ese guapo gigante azul después de meterlo.

Conocían todo sobre su padre, su historial completo. Sin embargo, no el de Judal. De él sólo sabían su relación actual con Sinbad y Sindria. El magi siempre se mostraba reacio y les esquivaba cuando ellos dos le preguntaban sobre qué cosas hizo antes juntarse con el rey. Obvio, como buenos hijos que eran, la curiosidad de saber cómo se conocieron sus padres siempre estaba latente. Pero por mucha insistencia que le pusieran, ninguno le sacaba nada. Ni siquiera a Sinbad. Él también evitaba el tema. Después de tanto rechazo por parte de los dos adultos, los pequeños terminaron por desistir en sus intentos, pero no significaba que su curiosidad hubiera disminuido con el pasar de los años. Bueno, al menos sabían lo más importante; que su madre los amaba con locura a los tres y que siempre estaría para ellos. Eso era más que suficiente. Aunque tenían esa inquietud por ser ignorantes de no saber nada, sobre todo al haber estado viendo durante toda su vida que el rukh de Judal era negro. Cuando eran más pequeños e inexpertos lo consideraban algo sin importancia, algo común, pues no sabían siquiera qué era el rukh. Sin embargo, cuando aprendieron las clases de rukhs y la diferencia entre el blanco y el negro… Sus alertas se activaron y sus corazones se volvieron pesados ante la angustia de sospechar que algo pasó, aunque continuaban sin conocer nada sobre ese pasado. Estuvieron durante mucho tiempo rechazando la idea de que el rukh de su madre fuera oscuro, incluso teniéndolo delante. Se convencían de que había podido ser resultado de una pequeña mala racha en algún momento corto de su vida, y ya, sin llegar a mayores. Eso querían y se obligaban a pensar. Pero, por desgracia, todos sabemos que no fue un percance corto lo que provocó ese rukh negro.

-¿Crees que de verdad esté allí? –Shazhad se dirigió a su hermana, dudoso.

-Tiene que estarlo. Según vi en los documentos de papá está ejerciendo de primer ministro de Kou.

Sí, Indra registró los papeles sin permiso. ¿La razón? Sinbad y Judal no les permitían salir de su territorio, mucho menos de enterarse de la cantidad de problemas que tenía el Imperio. Sin embargo, no los criaron ajenos al tema, pues debían aprender todo sobre el comercio y las rivalidades de este. Cuando comprendieran eso estarían preparados para saber. El hecho de haber abandonado a medias su deseo de cambiar la corriente del rukh y de haber tomado otro camino, obteniendo por amor al magi oscuro, casándose y criando como mejor pudo a sus dos hijos no hizo nada más que retrasar los mismos acontecimientos de esta actualidad unos cuantos años más, y con alguna que otra pequeña diferencia. Fue algo imposible de remediar, había terminado ocurriendo, sí o sí, una guerra civil en el Imperio Kou, pero esta vez, el rey no se metió de por medio, ni tampoco Judal, pues había obtenido dos prioridades más importantes que sus estrategias o ganas de pelear. Pero de nada sirvió hacerse a un lado en la guerra, pues acabó exactamente con la victoria de Hakuryuu Ren, pasando que se convirtiera en emperador y que tuviera que abandonar el puesto tiempo después, desapareciendo del mapa y dejando a Kougyoku ese mando. Y para rematar, nadie sabía nada de Hakuei, la princesa imperial parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire. Aladdin y Morgiana tampoco daban señales, pero se sabía que podían estar actualmente con Hakuryuu en algún remoto lugar. Todo esto era desconocido para estos dos jóvenes, quienes sólo conocían a los antiguos tres amigos que los acompañaron sus primeros años de vida en Sindria.

-Debe de ser una gran influencia. –comentó el muchacho.

-Sí, pero sirve a una emperatriz, no a un emperador. –chasqueó la lengua con molestia, mostrando sin querer a su hermano lo que sentía. Este sonrió ladino.

-¿Estás celosa? –bingo. Ella giró la cabeza hacia él con una mueca arrugada.

-¡No estoy celosa!

-Tu sonrojo no dice lo mismo. –pillada. Ella volvió a girar su cabeza, esta vez al lado contrario para que Shazhad no le viera la cara.

-Eres un imbécil.

Y así fue como pasaron el resto del viaje, a base de bromas pesadas e insultos. Al final, la boca sucia de Judal sirvió para que se desahogaran entre ellos con palabras groseras sin tener la necesidad de llegar a los golpes. Fue aceptada su entrada en Rakushou en cuanto llegaron, teniendo como objetivo el palacio, pues ahí debía encontrarse el motivo de ese caprichoso viaje; Alibaba. Suponían que Aladdin y Morgiana estarían con él, pues no sabían nada más que dónde estaba el rubio, y sólo porque Indra rebuscó en los papeles de su padre, sino ni eso. Llevaban sin saber nada de ellos desde que se marcharon ese día cuando ambos tenían cuatro años. No pasaría nada si hacían una visita sorpresa, ¿no? Aunque el problema vendría cuando sus padres se enteraran. Sí, habían salido sin permiso aun teniéndolo prohibido. Habían firmado la sentencia de meter un pie en la tumba, pues si sus progenitores se daban cuenta de su ausencia… Iban a llover hostias, al menos, por parte del magi. Y más cuando se enteraran de dónde estuvieron.

La cultura del Imperio Kou era completamente nueva para ellos, cada cosa les llamaba la atención. Pero no podían pararse a perder el tiempo, debían hacerle rápido esa visita a Alibaba y volver para no ser descubiertos. Suerte que sus báculos eran extremadamente rápidos. Recortaban días de viaje en sólo horas.

Pasaron fácilmente por la puerta principal del palacio. Se quedaron quietos tras bajar de sus transportes mágicos y tras desvanecerlos en el aire, desmaterializándolos. Miraron en todas las direcciones. Demonios, era muy grande. ¿Por dónde rayos tenían que ir?

-¿Deberíamos preguntar? –Shazhad estaba empezando a confundirse con tanto camino. No se parecía nada a un palacio occidental, obviamente porque este era completamente oriental. Indra chascó los dedos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Olvidas que somos magos? Podemos intentar hallar el rukh de Alibaba. –chica lista.

Al cabo de unos segundos ya lo tenían localizado, y estaba cerca, por lo que reanudaron camino, metiéndose dentro de la estructura. ¿Y los guardias? Ninguno parecía darles importancia, tomándolos sólo por dos visitantes en busca de algún tipo de permiso de la emperatriz, pues era hora abierta para las peticiones.

Pasaron y cruzaron múltiples pasillos, llegando hasta su destino; la biblioteca. La maga golpeó la puerta tres veces nada más pararse delante de esta, sin pensar antes.

-¿Quién llama? –una voz femenina se alzó.

-Buscamos a Alibaba Saluja, ¿puede decirme si está ahí? –obvio que estaba, su rukh resonaba ahí dentro. La puerta no tardó en abrirse, dejando ver a un rubio con la misma apariencia joven que desde hacía años. Sospechoso. Ambos hermanos lo miraban con sorpresa por eso. Lo primero que este vio fue el tremendo escote que la muchacha tenía, sin percatarse de ninguna de las dos identidades. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza… Se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, hasta que su cerebro comenzó a trabajar en esa apariencia. Pelo violeta oscuro, ojos dorados con aureola negra… Y hasta ahí fue suficiente para saber quién era ella, y quién era su acompañante. El rubio soltó un gritito al mismo tiempo que daba un salto hacia atrás, señalándolos con el brazo tembloroso. Demasiado impactante.

-¡¿Vo… vosotros?! –no podía creer aún que esa bella y hermosa mujer que tenía delante fuera Indra de verdad. La recordaba como una niña pequeña, no así. Y lo mismo le ocurría con el muchacho. Demonios, era malditamente alto, apuesto y muy atractivo, y no se veía para nada enclenque. ¿Qué clase de alimentos les estuvieron dando sus padres durante esos dieciséis años para crecer de esa forma? Él también quería ahora de esa comida.

-¡Alibaba! –Indra no tardó nada en tirársele encima con un abrazo emotivo. El ministro continuaba en su estado de shock, poniéndose también algo morado. La joven lo estaba asfixiando, y por suerte, Shazhad se dio cuenta. Este tomó a su hermana por los hombros.

-¡Lo vas a matar! –apartó a la maga hacia atrás, liberando así al rubio de una muerte segura y permitiéndole volver a respirar.

-Mha… -su voz sonaba forzada e intentaba regularizar la respiración. Cuando lo hizo regresó su atención a los dos pequeños no tan pequeños. -¿De verdad sois vosotros? Estáis… -aún le parecía increíble el cambio. -… desarrollados. –y tanto.

-Y tú estás igual que la última vez… ¿cómo lo hiciste? –el chico parecía sospechar en confusión y con interés, al igual que su hermana. Alibaba rio con nervios y se rascó la cabeza.

-Digamos que estuve durante un tiempo en un lugar con distintas leyes físicas. –lo estuvo, cuando Hakuryuu lo envió a saber dónde. A pesar de que peleó solo, el príncipe imperial pudo hacerlo, aguantando el dos vs uno contra Aladdin y él. Se había vuelto muy fuerte después de ser "abandonado" por Judal el día en el que este le dijo que ya no iba a continuar ayudándole por haberse comportado egoísta en el momento en el que pudo haber sido sacrificado. Consiguió volver con ayuda del Dragón Blanco, pero le costó muuuuucho más tiempo encontrarlo. La respuesta que les dio no hizo más que aumentar la confusión y provocar muecas en los hermanos.

-Alibaba, ¿quién es? –una Kougyoku más adulta se puso a lado del rubio para ver a los visitantes. Se quedó un rato escaneándolos con la mirada. Algo se le estaba escapando. Sin embargo, el color de ojos de cada uno le recordaba a… ¿Podría ser que ellos…? Sus pupilas se iluminaron con alegría y entusiasmo. ¡Tenía a sus sobrinos delante! Bueno, no lo eran realmente, pero siempre consideró a Judal como de la familia, aunque él nunca lo sintiera así. Santo cielo, ese muchacho era tan atractivo como Sinbad. No podía negar que pronto comenzaría a fantasear. Y ella, esa joven tenía los rasgos faciales del magi. Lo que más gracia le hacía de ella era ese mechón erguido, tal como el del ex rey, ahora presidente de su compañía. Desde que el azabache se marchó a Sindria no hubo ningún tipo de contacto más, y eso la hizo sentir un poco triste. Pero no lo culpaba, después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar, comprendía que Judal quisiera cortar toda relación con el Imperio.

Tan emocionada que pausó todo, ignorando las quejas de Ka Koubun, para pasar un agradable rato tomando el té. Los invitó a una salita muy amena, sentados de rodillas sobre cojines en el suelo frente a un bonito kotatsu. Obviamente, Alibaba participó. Era por él que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Está bueno? –Kougyoku preguntó por el té.

-Sí, gracias. –Shazhad fue quien habló por los dos, pues Indra estaba bebiendo. Les gustaba ese sabor dulce.

-Así que, venís por Alibaba, ¿cierto?

-Bueno, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. Siete años puede parecer una eternidad. –la maga sonreía mientras hablaba, pero casi hizo que la emperatriz escupiera el té.

-¡¿Siete años?! –eso era demasiado. Y creía que la única persona capaz de mantenerlos así durante tanto tiempo era… -¿Tan estricto es Judal?

Ahora fueron los mellizos quienes estuvieron a punto de escupir la bebida. Shazhad empezó a toser, se le había desviado por el canal respiratorio, pero su hermana pasó de eso y continuó.

-¡¿Conoce a mamá?! –ninguno de los dos esperaba eso. Kougyoku les sonrió.

-Claro, Judal era un gran ami… -error, Judal nunca fue amigo de nadie, ni siquiera ella consiguió su amistad. Decidió optar por la respuesta más fácil y verdadera. –Era el magi del Imperio Kou.

Ninguno de los dos daba crédito, siempre pensaron que su madre se inició como magi en Sindria, teniendo a su padre como primer y único candidato a rey. No eran ajenos al tema de los magis, desde pequeños lo estudiaron todo con ayuda de ese libro que varias veces le salvó la vida a la pareja. Podían deducir que sabía quién era su madre por el evidente color de ojos de ambos y la aureola negra de Indra, el chico sólo tenía media, aunque también llamaba la atención.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están Aladdin y Morgiana? –el mago acababa de darse cuenta de ellos, desviando y olvidando por un momento sin querer el tema, pues era un tema que realmente le interesaba. Los dos más jóvenes vieron cómo el par de adultos empezaban a mostrar expresión preocupada, pero pronto volvieron a sonreír.

-En realidad, nadie sabe dónde están. –el rubio decidió explicarles a partir de ahí.

Alibaba, junto con la participación de Kougyoku, les contaban todo lo ocurrido desde que dejaron Sindria, explicando quién era cada persona a la que nombraban para que no se perdieran, y poniendo especial empeño en la pelea contra Hakuryuu. Les dijo sobre ese mundo extraño al que fue enviado, cómo volvió y lo impactado que se quedó cuando vio el mundo tan cambiado, el método interesante que Sinbad usó para exterminar cualquier guerra violenta y extender una paz efectiva, sobre la identidad de los tres príncipes imperiales, hermanos de Kougyoku, y su destierro, aunque Koumei había sido traído y en ese momento se encontraba muy ocupado. Se centró en explicar, principalmente, en que Aladdin y Morgiana estaban ocultos, pero que estaban bien donde podían enterarse de todo, y también que tal vez Hakuryuu estuviera con ellos.

-Tantas cosas… y no sabíamos nada. –Indra miró a su hermano, y viceversa. Tan ignorantes en cuanto al resto del mundo se refería. Tal vez sus padres estuvieran sobreprotegiéndolos demasiado, pero se les perdonaba, eran los primeros hijos que tenían, y nadie les dio un manual sobre cómo debían cuidarlos y criarlos.

-Bueno, tal vez Sinbad y Judal no creerían necesario contarlo. –Alibaba se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo que no? Nos acabamos de enterar de todo un mundo, no sabíamos que había habido una guerra. –rebatió el muchacho con un poco de indignación.

-Fue dentro del Imperio, una guerra civil no entromete a otros países a menos que haya una alianza entre ellos para apoyar. –explicó Kougyoku con voz tranquila, esperando calmar al mago.

-Bueno, bueno. Lo importante es que acabó lo mejor que se pudo. –Alibaba también intentó restarle importancia.

-Aún no nos habéis dicho, ¿cómo están vuestros padres? –cambió el tema, pues de nada servía continuarlo.

-Están… ¿bien? –Indra se encogió de hombros. –Igual que siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres? –ese "igual que siempre" podía tener muchos significados para el rubio, pues no siempre estuvieron como ahora.

-Bueno, parecen solapas. Casi nunca se les ve en salas distintas ni durante el trabajo, andan juntos todo el día. A veces discuten por tonterías, pero yo creo que se divierten haciéndolo porque luego suelen reírse de eso. –la joven bebió un poco más de té, sabiendo que su hermano iba a continuar la explicación. La coordinación no les fallaba.

-Nunca los hemos visto realmente enfadados. Sólo cuando mamá pierde la paciencia y se va, pero a los cinco minutos vuelve como niño enfurruñado buscando las atenciones de papá. No pasa todos los días, la mayoría del tiempo están bien, demasiado bien… -un leve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos hermanos ante eso último, y los otros dos deducían el porqué. Ese "demasiado bien" refería a posibles roces íntimos por el tono que Shazhad utilizó. Kougyoku no pudo evitar taparse la cara con las mangas del vestido al imaginarlo, y Alibaba tuvo que desviar la mirada con un muy potente sonrojo.

-¡Idiota, ahora me has dejado la imagen mental! ¡Haberte dejado el trauma para ti solo! –Indra propinó al muchacho un capón bastante sonoro que le hizo echar la cabeza hacia delante por el impulso con el que iba el golpe.

-¡No lo dije a propósito! –se sobó la parte agredida de su cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-No os peleéis, eso no está bien. –Kougyoku trató de detenerlos con una mueca triste. No le gustaba ver cuando unos hermanos se enfrentaban, para ella la relación entre hermanos era importante por cómo se crió. Por suerte, los mellizos parecieron escucharle y se detuvieron. Eso sí, con un puchero cada uno y habiendo dejado de mirarse. Alibaba no pudo evitar reír al verlos, le hacían recordar a cuando tenían cuatro años.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo os dejaron quedaros aquí? –el rubio acababa de prender las luces en las cabezas más jóvenes,

Oh, dios… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Indra se levantó rápido junto a su hermano, quedándose ella en su lugar mientras este corría y se asomaba por una de las ventanas. Estaba atardeciendo. Ya la habían liado. Shazhad se giró y la miró con la expresión de terror jamás mostrada, y ella reaccionó.

-Joder, joder, joder, joder. –estaba empezando a tirarse de los pelos. El vocabulario no era su fuerte. Ambos adultos se levantaron preocupados por esas reacciones.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –la emperatriz sonaba muy nerviosa.

-No me digáis que… -el rubio acababa de atar cabos. -¡¿Os habéis escapado?!

-¡No nos hemos escapado, sólo salimos sin permiso! –Indra intentó rebatir sin mucho éxito.

-¡Pero si es lo mismo! –Aliababa se golpeó la frente con energía. Hasta se hizo daño.

-¡Pues ya estáis tardando en volver! ¡Vamos, fuera, fus! –en realidad, Kougyoku no quería que se marcharan, pero debían hacerlo rápido o se buscarían un problema gordo, tanto por parte de Judal como de Sinbad. Se levantó y empujó junto con el ministro a sus sobrinos políticos por los pasillos hasta sacarlos del lugar, terminando en el patio exterior. -¡Y que no me entere de que hacéis esto de nuevo! ¡Judal siempre se escapaba y no era agradable, con lo incorrecto que era a saber si volvía ileso! –eso último lo dijo por impulso después de que los hermanos ya hubieran materializado sus báculos y subido en ellos.

Provocó que ambos se giraran con sorpresa. ¿Incorrecto? ¿Ileso? No entendían.

-¿Qué quiere decir con…?

-¡FUS! –suficiente tono agresivo de la emperatriz para hacer callar a Shazhad y que ambos hermanos levantaran velozmente el vuelo y se alejaran para volver. Se puso la mano en la frente y suspiró. –Estos niños… Sólo espero que no vayan a coger por completo la manía de Judal por escaparse. –nunca se sabía, la genética a veces jugaba, y a veces no.

En verdad que eso les pilló desprevenidos, no esperaban que la emperatriz dijera algo como eso sobre su madre. Les empezó a hacer pensar que Judal fue un, lo que se denomina, rebelde sin causa, un chico problema. Aunque en el fondo no les extrañaba demasiado, pues aun a día de hoy, el magi no parecía una persona demasiado dócil y responsable a pesar de sus treinta y cinco años, y eso ya daba pistas obvias. Pero no les importaba, ser desobediente era algo común. Lo que realmente les preocupó fue lo de salir ileso. ¿Qué demonios hacía cuando se escapaba como para hacer decir eso a Kougyoku? Bueno, al menos ahora podían estar seguros sobre dos datos del pasado que desconocían de su madre. Primero; fue un desobediente indisciplinado. Curioso dato, y algo divertido para ellos. Y segundo; fue el magi del Imperio Kou, algo que realmente les impactó. Siempre pensaron que Judal era de occidente, tal como Sinbad, pero al parecer era oriental. Aunque ahora le encontraban el sentido a su piel pálida. Y la diferencia de culturas era muy grande. No se imaginaban a su madre vistiendo un kimono o un yukata. O llevando un pasador de aguja para recoger su cabello. Pero con eso no era suficiente, necesitaban saber todo de ese pasado, tal y como sabían de su padre. Sentían como que Judal no confiaba del todo en ellos, aunque no fuera así.

-¿Crees que mamá tenía problemas con la Familia Real de Kou y que por eso se escapaba? ¿O que lo hacía por aburrimiento? –Shazhad dejó salir su duda por si su hermana podía responderla.

-No lo sé. Mamá era magi del Imperio Kou, pero ya no. A lo mejor ya conocía a papá y por eso se escapaba, para estar con él. –no era el motivo, pero no se estaba equivocando del todo. Aunque no siempre era por Sinbad. En algunas ocasiones era para distraerse o provocar problemas en alguna aldea perdida del mapa. –Tal vez, la Familia Real de Kou se enteró de que se veía a escondidas con el rey de otro país y lo condenaron al exilio. –ahí ya estaba descarrilándose. Eso no era cierto, pero era su teoría.

-Puede ser. Según dijo la emperatriz Kougyoku, el Imperio Kou siempre fue una nación militar, debían de ser muy estrictos con las relaciones con otros países. –vio extrañado cómo Indra comenzaba a poner una expresión soñadora y soltaba un suspiro emotivo.

-Un romance prohibido, esos son los más bellos e intensos. Yo quisiera uno así también~. –no sabía realmente lo que decía, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos rosas. Consiguió que el mago soltara una risa reprimida.

-Con Alibaba, ¿verdad?

-Por supues… -se detuvo antes de terminar, cambiando su expresión a una curiosa, y luego a otra enfadada, mirando ahora con molestia a su hermano. -¡Cierra la boca, enano! ¡Tú no sabes nada! –acababa de demostrar lo contrario al enfadarse.

-¿Entonces, por qué reaccionas así? –esa sonrisa triunfante terminó por enojarla.

-¡He dicho que te calles! –Indra le lazó una muy buena esfera de agua, haciéndola chocar y estallar con fuerza contra él, empapándolo por completo. Pero no fue lo único que provocó, el impulso con el que la lanzó fue suficiente para que el chico perdiera la estabilidad y cayera de su báculo, el cual comenzó también a caer tras perder el contacto con su dueño. La muchacha se horrorizó nada más ver cómo su hermano se apresuraba a toda velocidad contra el lejano suelo de las llanuras. –¡SHAZHAD! –se colocó en posición vertical, aún montada en su báculo, y se lanzó en picado, queriendo poder llegar a tiempo para cogerlo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Y no debía fallar, no podía hacerlo, pues una caída desde esa altura iba a terminar matando al chico en cuanto se estrellara, sí o sí.

Se acercaba con vertiginosa rapidez viendo cómo su hermano intentaba por todos los medios alcanzar su propio báculo, pero era en vano. Observó con terror la escasa distancia que quedaba entre él y la tierra, y ella ya no podía ir más rápido, incluso había traspasado el límite de velocidad que una persona normal podía soportar. Una gran nube de polvo y tierra impulsada por una ráfaga de viento los envolvió, nublándoles la vista a ambos. Indra tuvo que cerrar los ojos por las partículas de arena que se movían violentas en el aire, pero al hacerlo se condenó también a una caída, habiendo perdido el equilibrio. Pero ella no cayó desde tanta altura, como máximo se haría algunas rozaduras. Sintió cómo era golpeada contra la tierra, notando varios dolores en su cuerpo. A su lado cayó su báculo. El sonido metálico al estrellarse este le hizo abrir los ojos e incorporarse a cuatro patas, viéndose a sí misma llena de polvo y algunos rasguños. Nada importante. En cuanto volvió en sí miró desesperada a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que la nube se estaba disipando. Encontró el báculo de su hermano, pero no a él. Fue entonces que un poco más allá del objeto mágico vio una silueta, y la reconoció al instante.

-¡Shazhad! –tomó su transporte sin mirar y se levantó para empezar a correr. Contra más se acercaba, mejor vista tenía. Estaba tirado en el suelo, de espaldas a ella y completamente inmóvil. Pánico era lo único que le recorría las venas. En cuanto llegó, se arrodilló y zarandeó a su hermano por el hombro para conseguir alguna reacción. No la tuvo. Demasiado desesperada y asustada como para dejarlo así. Giró al mago, dejándolo boca arriba, y siendo capaz de ver ahora sus ojos cerrados. Parecía dormir de una forma muy tranquila. -¡Idiota, despierta, esto no es gracioso! –abofeteó varias veces el rostro de Shazhad, llegando incluso a dejarle las mejillas rojas. Sin embargo, no consiguió respuesta. -¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No te puedes morir aún! –una súplica camuflada en una orden. La muchacha comenzó a liberar lágrimas y a respirar entrecortado. -¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme sola! –Indra comenzó a llorar con intensidad, soltando lamentos a un volumen alto. -¡¿Cómo quieres que les diga esto a papá y a mamá?! Los voy… los voy a destrozar… Se les romperá el corazón… -aspiró por la nariz y se limpió los ojos en vano. –Lo siento… Yo no… No quería esto… Eres mi hermano… Yo te quiero… Te quiero mucho, aunque me enfade y… te trate con fastidio… Shazhad, no te mueras… -se aferró a las ropas de su hermano y escondió el rostro en ellas, sollozando y gritando con fuerza en su pecho.

Fueron pocos los segundos transcurridos para que empezara a notar caricias en su cabeza. Completamente descolocada, alzó su cara húmeda y enrojecida, encontrándose con un par de ojos carmesí y una sonrisa dulce.

-Yo también te quiero mucho.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, él con esa expresión agradable, y ella con una impactada y anonadada. Pero pronto empezó a ponerse mucho más roja, y no precisamente de emoción. Se estaba ruborizando de pura ira.

-Tú… -esa voz femenina suya pareció recién sacada del inframundo. En ese momento, Shazhad supo que debía levantarse y empezar a correr. Este rodó hacia un lado justo en el momento en el que Indra hundió el puño en la tierra, en el lugar donde habría estado la cara del chico si no se hubiera llegado a mover.

-¡Vamos, sólo era un broma! ¡Siento haber levantado viento, no creí que te fueras a caer también!–ahora sí que estaba feliz, su mueca alegre y divertida lo demostraba. Se levantó, evitando un fino y veloz chorro de agua que podría haberlo atravesado por la presión con la que iba. -¿Dónde quedan los "lo siento" y los "te quiero"? Pensaba que estabas arrepentida de haberme matado.

-¡Pero no lo he hecho! ¡¿Y sabes lo mejor de eso?! ¡Que ahora sí puedo hacerlo, y no será un accidente! –lanzó en total descontrol múltiples cuerpos de agua hacia su hermano, quien esquivaba fácilmente al no estar ella concentrada. A parte, si alguno de ellos le daba, no haría nada más que mojarse más, pues Indra en el fondo no quería dañar de verdad al muchacho esta vez, no después del susto. Al ver que no le estaba alcanzando, decidió perseguirlo, a lo que Shazhad comenzó a correr después de haber recogido su báculo.

-¡No te enfades, piénsalo como una lección! ¡Además, tus bofetadas sí dolieron, estamos en paz!–la risa del chico aun resonaba con diversión mientras la veía por encima del hombro, tenía cara de pocos amigos. Nada más volvió a girar la cabeza hacia delante, chocó contra algo un poco más pequeño que él, con la mala suerte de que se golpeó la nariz con algo duro. -¡Hau! –se llevó las manos a la zona afectada con los ojos cerrados, pues estos tenían conexión directa con su nariz adolorida.

Indra observaba mientras se acercaba cómo su hermano chocaba contra una mujer, quitándosele las ganas de intentar "matarlo" ahora. Pareció golpearse con la cabeza de ella, y no reprimió una risa burlona, pensando que eso le pasaba por estúpido.

-Ay… -la desconocida se sobaba la parte de la cabeza con la que se había golpeado el muchacho. Pero no tardó en levantar la mirada para encontrarse con él. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, aparentando sorpresa. -¿Sinbad? –fue dos segundos después que empezó a fijarse mejor. Ese flequillo corto que le cubría la frente y un poco despeinado no pertenecía al hombre que había nombrado, y ese color de cabello era de otro tono, y más oscuro, y tampoco tenía ese mechón tan característico. Nada más abrir el chico los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era él. –No… me he equivocado… -pero, ¿por qué esos ojos carmesí le sonaban tant…? La luz se hizo en su cerebro, comprendiendo todo al instante.

-Siento la torpeza de mi hermano, es un poco idiota. –la maga ya estaba al lado de él, observando con una amigable sonrisa a la desconocida. Esta llevaba un vestido cubierto. Su cabello negro azulado reflejaba con el sol que pronto iba a esconderse, y sus ojos azules claros pasaron a observar a ambos jóvenes. Pudo darse cuenta de ese lunar debajo del labio. Se extrañó un poco cuando la mueca de la mujer cambió a una alegre.

-¿Vosotros sois los niños de mi pequeño Judal? Estáis muy grandes. Pensé que sólo iba a dar a luz a uno, no a dos. –aquello hizo que los impactados fueran los mellizos.

¿Cómo que su pequeño Judal? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Pero por cómo se había referido a su madre, parecía tener una relación estrecha, o eso pensaban.

-¿De qué lo conoce? –Indra no tardó nada en dejar salir de nuevo la curiosidad.

-Oh, bueno. –soltó una suave risa. –Cuando Judal llegó al Imperio Kou, fui yo quien lo estuvo criando como madre.

-¡¿En serio?! –ambos lo dijeron a unísono, no se lo creían. En menos de un día ya habían conocido a la "hermana", o así se consideraba Kougyoku, de su madre, y a la mujer que posiblemente fuera su abuela política ahora. Pero era… demasiado joven. Algo no encajaba. Y por lo que tenían entendido, sólo había tres magis más a excepción de Judal.

-¡Claro! Judal era mi ojito derecho, pero… -la mueca de ella cambió por una triste. –Todo se empezó a torcer a medida que iba creciendo.

-¿Qué pasó? –Shazhad se notaba un poco preocupado por eso. La morena suspiró.

-Yo pertenecía al Imperio Kou. Antes, el Imperio no era nada, ni siquiera podía verse en el mapa. Fue Judal quien lo expandió y lo convirtió en la nación militar que era con su poder de magi. Él solo, sin ayuda ni consentimiento de nadie, aniquiló casi la mitad de todo el continente para conseguirlo. Aldeas y poblados fueron destruidos sin piedad, sin una oportunidad a negociar. Mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos sucumbieron ante él. Dejó todo esos territorios bañados en sangre de inocentes apenas siendo tan joven, y nunca se detuvo.

No la creían, no podían creer a esa mujer. Les estaba mintiendo, tenía que estar jugando con ellos. No querían que eso fuera cierto. Por desgracia, ocurrió más o menos de esa forma, aunque fue acompañado por el ejército en lugar de ir solo.

-No, mamá nunca haría eso. –Indra lo negaba rotundamente frunciendo un poco el ceño, pues su hermano estaba en un tremendo shock.

-Lo hizo. Pero después de conseguirlo las cosas parecieron calmarse, o eso creíamos. Judal se escapaba para asesinar y destruir cualquier poblado que encontrara, sólo por pura diversión. Hasta que su entretenimiento cambió con la llegada de un hombre. –ahora estaba tornándose un poco seria, y ellos terminaron encontrándole el sentido a lo dicho por Kougyoku. Encajaba perfectamente.

-¿Qu… qué hombre? –el mago atinó a preguntar como pudo, ignorando a propósito el resto. Continuaban sin creer que su madre hubiera sido una persona así.

-Sinbad. –dejó de nuevo a los mellizos estáticos, demostrándoles cuánto sabía. –El rey de los Sietes Mares. Robó sin consentimiento uno de los calabozos que Judal levantó para el Imperio. Cuando se enteró de eso, Judal se enfadó y trató de darle escarmiento, pero Sinbad huyó. Desde ese momento, Judal juró matarlo. Destruyó y aniquiló cada vida que se le pusiera de por medio. –se tapó la boca, como si estuviera reprimiendo un llanto. –Judal es el odio reencarnado, es la violencia, la destrucción, el resentimiento. Su mayor deseo siempre fue hacer caer el mundo en una oscuridad eterna, destruirl… -no alcanzó a terminar, sus brazos y piernas fueron atravesados por cuatro estacas de hielo. Cayó de rodillas con un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Te recomendaría que cerraras esa boca sucia tuya, Hakuei. O mejor dicho, Arba. –el magi oscuro había dado su aparición, levitando en el aire a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban. El tono tan profundo y serio que utilizó hizo que los mellizos sintieran un muy fuerte escalofrío. Alzó el báculo negro formando muchas más estacas, ahora muy pequeñas, pero que serían dolorosas, y las lanzó de nuevo contra el cuerpo de la mujer, clavándoselas por cada rincón, consiguiendo que gritara, y asustando en el proceso a sus hijos, quienes se apartaron por inercia.

Pero no fue suficiente para ella. Alzo una mano temblorosa hacia ambos hermanos, con una expresión lastimera. Falsa.

-Todo es cierto… Por favor… -estuvo a punto de rozar la mano de Shazhad para pedir piedad y apoyo, pero su brazo fue clavado en el suelo por otra estaca más.

-No los toques. –y mientras, la profundidad en la voz de Judal se hacía cada vez más intensa, llegando a sonar de ultratumba.

-Oh, Judal… -la actitud de la morena cambió por completo por una falsamente comprensiva. -¿No ves que hasta tus propios hijos dudan de ti? Tienen miedo de su madre, y con razón. Les has ocultado lo que de verdad eres; un monstruo. –tras escuchar la voz de Hakuei con las palabras de Arba, se giró a observar las expresiones de los chicos. Ambos estaban al borde de entrar en pánico, mirándole a él con el máximo terror que podían demostrar. –No importa lo que hayas hecho o hayas sentido, siempre estarás consumido por el odio y desearás destruir.

-¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, ZORRA! –se lanzó en picado mientras cargaba un potente ataque con rayos, terminando por provocar una sonora y potente colisión que arrastró a los dos hermanos un par de metros hacia atrás, pero aún manteniéndose de pie.

Ambos tuvieron que taparse con sus brazos por la nube de tierra que se había levantado. En cuanto los apartaron, observaron con horror cómo todo era llenado de rukh negro, cubriendo el cielo de un tono muerto y gris, y no sólo participaba el de Judal. El de la mujer que acababan de conocer también lo era. Veían en su madre un tercer ojo en su frente, prueba definitiva de cuándo un magi iba en serio en una batalla a muerte. La sorpresa de ver que la mujer de cabello moreno levitaba y se había desecho de todas esas agujas heladas se mostraba también en sus muecas. ¿Quién demonios era? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, no era para nada débil, pues estaba enfrentándose sin mucho esfuerzo contra un magi. Y en ningún momento Judal negó nada. Por el espectáculo horrendo que estaban presenciando y lo que la mujer les contó parecía tener razón. Su madre era un monstruo de odio y destrucción. Tampoco necesitaban que les contaran algo más, el rukh negro de este desprendía justo eso. Arba había sacado al antiguo Judal y se lo estaba mostrando a los jóvenes. ¿Y por qué razón? Pues porque ella ya era consciente de esa rukh blanca y solitaria en el interior del magi oscuro, e iba a teñirla como fuera, como en un principio debió pasar.

Cantidades desmesuradas de magoi eran utilizadas por ambos, y ninguno de ellos parecía cansarse. Se atacaban mutuamente con el máximo poder, quedando siempre en el mismo estado. Cuando un ataque alcanzaba a Judal, otro golpeaba a Arba con la misma intensidad. Una batalla que simulaba no tener fin, pero que se veía como si fuera una guerra entre más de mil ejércitos. Indra y Shazhad no podían salir de su estado de pánico, viendo cómo todo el lugar era destruido. Hoyos, boquetes, grandes trozos de suelo siendo levantados, incluso colinas lejanas habían sido alcanzadas. A parte, la frase anterior de su madre les impactó. Jamás le escucharon decir palabrotas tan fuertes.

-¡¿Por qué no les dices la verdad y dejas de esconderte?! –Arba reía con una sonrisa deformada, diabólica.

-¡¿Por qué no te mueres y dejas de dar por culo?! –esa fue su ofensiva. Sabía que ninguno de sus hijos lo había visto en ese estado de ira y destrucción, y tampoco habían escuchado de él palabras tan graves como estas y las de antes. Estaba seguro de que ahora lo veían mal, muy mal, y eso no hacía más que aumentar su odio contra la causante.

-¡¿Quién aniquiló casi todo el continente?! ¡¿Quién mató familias inocentes por diversión?! ¡¿Quién hundió barcos enteros con pasajeros en ellos?! ¡¿Quién planeaba matar a Sinbad?! –aquello terminó por parar los corazones de los mellizos. Eso ya no debía ser cierto, no debía…

-¡YO! ¡Yo aniquilé el continente! ¡Yo maté inocentes por diversión! ¡Yo hundí esos bracos! ¡Y fui yo quien planeó matar a Sinbad! ¡Yo odiaba a Sinbad!–soltó un gran grito desgarrador cargado de resentimiento mientras volvía a lanzarse como un proyectil hacia ella, teniendo su báculo por delante. Buscaba atravesarla con el mismo.

Y los hermanos no podían sentirse más rotos, más hechos polvo. Escuchar que su madre había hecho tales cosas sin importarle nada, pero lo que más atravesó sus corazones fue escuchar de su boca que odiaba a su padre, que planeó matarlo incluso. ¿Cómo podrían confiar ahora en él? ¿Cómo podrían considerarlo su madre después de esto?

-¡Eso es, mi niño! ¡Déjate consumir! –sin que ninguno lo esperara, Arba fue peligrosamente electrocutada para después caer al suelo echando humo de su cuerpo chamuscado, lo que terminó deteniendo al magi en su velocidad.

-Judal no va a dejarse consumir. –los tres magos con lazos de sangre se giraron hacia esa reconocida voz. Sinbad levitaba un poco más arriba, de brazos cruzados y vistiendo la armadura de Baal con una expresión sombría y seria. Una expresión que ninguno de los más jóvenes pudo ver hasta ahora. En serio, sus padres podían llegar a dar mucho miedo cuando se lo proponían.

-Sinbad… -una risa malévola salió de la mujer, levantando la cabeza hacia el recién llegado. Aunque su mueca cambió por una curiosa. -¿Cómo es posible?... –no entendía lo que estaba viendo. –De Judal es normal que tenga la misma apariencia joven de siempre, porque es un magi, ¿pero tú? Estás exactamente igual de joven que desde hace dieciséis años. ¿Dónde está tu piel desgastada?

-Digamos que es una de las ventajas de fundirse con un magi. –se refería a sexo. Tal parecía que acababan de descubrir algo nuevo con la unión de un magi y un humano. Podía apreciarse que el humano que tuviera relaciones durante más de seis meses con un magi recibía la continua juventud. Pero el hallazgo no podía hacerse tan obvio al resto del mundo, quién podía saber lo que la gente podría empezar a hacer por esa juventud regalada.

Arba chistó, regenerando rápidamente su cuerpo de las quemaduras. Si la pelea con Judal había estado igualada incluso dando lo mejor de sí, no podía continuar teniendo ahora un dos vs uno, menos si era Sinbad. Sus planes de tenerlo bajo control, trabajando juntos, se fueron al traste nada más el magi apareció en Sindria para buscar ayuda. El azabache había destrozado sin saberlo su plan para engañar al ex rey y conseguir llegar al Palacio Sagrado. Maldito fuera ese magi al que se encargó de manipular y hundir en la depravación, pues le había resultado ser el obstáculo más grande. Llena de ira, miró de reojo a los dos chicos que observaban la escena desde abajo. Una sonrisa deforme surcó sus labios. Si no podía con el dúo adulto, condenaría al dúo más joven. Oh, y era consciente de que no eran magis, por lo tanto, un gran ataque con magoi era suficiente. Ni siquiera duró más de un segundo en cargar su bastón y una enorme esfera irregular de magoi ya se apresuraba a toda velocidad contra ellos.

Indra alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para cubrirse a ella y a su hermano con un borg. Lo que ellos no sabían era que ese escudo mágico no tenía nada que hacer contra el ataque de ese ser de otra dimensión. Por esa misma razón, no supieron por qué su padre se interpuso entre el borg y el ataque, sin poder llegar a cubrirse él y recibiendo todo el daño. Tan fuerte era ese golpe que con sólo la onda expansiva el escudo de la muchacha se destrozó. Y Judal no pudo hacer más que mirar con horror eso, sintiendo la sangre de sus venas arder. No perdió el tiempo cuando vio a Arba distraída con su desastre. Se acercó veloz a ella y colocó la palma de su mano en el abdomen de esta, haciendo moverse el aire alrededor de la zona para terminar lanzándola a gran potencia. La sorprendió con eso, pero no le ocasionó ningún daño, y eso hizo que ella se riera.

-¿Qué pensabas intentar, querido? ¡Te he enseñado cosas mejores que esa! –justo cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse de nuevo, otro impulso alejó más su cuerpo. -¡¿Pero qué…?! –y otro empuje, este doblando la distancia que el anterior. Se estaba alejando. Pudo ver desde lo lejos una sonrisa en el magi oscuro. Oh, sí. Aladdin había compartido con él ese hechizo antes de marcharse de Sindria. En cuanto se descuidó, ya lo había perdido de vista, pero los empujes no se detendrían jamás, a menos que chocara contra algo, lo cual era difícil, pues se estaba alejando hacia arriba.

En cuanto desapareció del mapa, Judal volvió un poco en sí, empezando a buscar entre todo el destrozo, encontrando, no muy lejos, a Sinbad en el suelo siendo socorrido por sus hijos. Desmaterializó su báculo y descendió hasta posar sus pies, pero no se acercó. Arba no iba a molestar durante un largo tiempo, pero iba a volver, de eso podía estar seguro. Esa mujer siempre volvía.

-Sólo un poco más, papá. Estoy seguro de que esto no es nada para ti. –ambos hermanos ponían todo su empeño en magia de curación, y mal no les estaba saliendo, pues el adulto estaba perfectamente consciente, y lo único que necesitaban tratar era una herida en el abdomen. Y tampoco se veía tan mal ahora.

-Así que, esa mujer os ha contado sobre mamá. –no se veía nada contento, pero tampoco estaba realmente enfadado con ellos. Vio cómo los dos bajaban la mirada y apretaban los labios. –No se equivocó, todo es cierto, y lo sabéis después de que él lo confirmara en plena pelea.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

-Pero no sabéis el resto. –interrumpió a Indra, consiguiendo captar la atención de los dos al sentarse. –Cuando Judal nació, esa mujer sintió su presencia como magi. Nada más a las pocas horas de nacer, mandó exterminar toda la aldea en donde nació, incluidos sus padres, vuestros abuelos maternos. No tenía ni siquiera unas horas de vida y ya fue raptado para obligarlo a ejercer como magi del Imperio Kou y Oráculo de una organización que buscaba sumir el mundo en oscuridad. –a partir de ahí, comenzó a explicar qué fue Al-Thamen, sus objetivos y las manipulaciones que hicieron con cantidad de personas, de las cuales todas terminaron muriendo menos el azabache. Les contó cómo lo conoció y el tremendo odio que Judal le profesaba. No dejó ni un solo hueco, e incluyó también lo que la organización pensaba hacer con él, la forma en la que lo salvó de una muerte segura, el tiempo que estuvo refugiándose en Sindria y tiempo que sirvió para que salieran a la luz todos esos sentimientos tan contrarios al odio. Les contó todo. Y ellos no podían dejar de sentirse culpables por haber dudado de su madre. Estaban avergonzados por haber pensado que fue un monstruo, cuando todo lo que hizo fue por desesperación y obligación. –Judal, ven. –Sinbad llamó al magi, quien aún se encontraba quieto donde se quedó al bajar. Este se acercó con paso lento y con expresión lastimera. La mirada del ex rey fue suficiente para entender, y él soltó un suspiro, arrodillándose delante de ellos.

-Esperaba no tener que mostraros esto. –podía herir la sensibilidad de los chicos, pero ya era necesario. Llevó sus manos a su cuello y se desprendió del collarín, mostrando la cicatriz en su garganta que se quedaría ahí por siglos.

-Y eso fue nada más por llegar un poco tarde al Imperio. Quién sabe lo que le hubieran hecho si llega a desobedecer una orden directa. –terminó por explicar, dejando a los hermanos impactados mientras observaban esa horrorosa marca de agresión y dándoles a entender que Judal fue incluso tratado peor que un esclavo. Este volvió a colocarse la joya, no quería seguir mostrando algo así a sus hijos.

No supo en qué momento fue después de ponérselo, pero ya estaba cayendo hacia atrás por el peso extra que Indra y Shazhad estaban haciendo. Se le habían lanzado, y no era precisamente lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlos a los dos, pues ella era sólo un poco más pequeña en tamaño, mientras que el muchacho ya le sobrepasaba en altura y anchura. Terminó cayendo de sentón con sus dos hijos encima, abrazándole con fuerza y apoyando sus frentes en cada lado del pecho del magi. Estaban llorando con fuerza y pidiendo perdón entre balbuceos. Al fin y al cabo, aún eran niños. Judal sonrió, sintiendo cómo su corazón era bañado por una calidez placentera. Cerró los ojos y posó cada mano en la cabeza de ellos, acariciándoles el cabello.

-Ya está, ya se acabó. Volvamos a casa. –y es que para él siempre serían sus pequeños enanos, por muchos disgustos que le dieran. No era consciente de ello, pero Sinbad observaba con el mismo sentimiento cálido al ver que su familia ya estaba bien de nuevo, que ya no había dudas e inquietudes. En cuanto sus hijos dejarán de llorar los besaría a los tres con ese mismo sentimiento.

Un sentimiento de profundo amor incondicional que iba a ser imposible de romper.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Ay, ya está… Se acabó… Voy a llorar :'v**

 **Peeero, este fic tiene curiosidades (como Wikipedia(?))**

 **CURIOSIDADES:**

 _ **-Judal siempre tuvo atracción física por Sinbad, pero se negaba aceptarlo por considerarlo una aberración. Eso aumentaba sus ganas de matarlo en momentos clave, aunque prefiriera trabajar con él.**_

 _ **-Las dos aves de rukh blanco que Judal se llevó con él cuando volvió al mundo de los vivos eran las aves iniciales del rukh de Indra y Shazhad.**_

 _ **-Ambos hermanos ya tenían sus nombres antes de haber nacido, habiendo sido Ugo quien se los dio.**_

 _ **-Cuando un humano/mago mantiene relaciones sexuales con un magi durante más de seis meses, este recibe la juventud continua. Si el magi muere antes de cumplir los 100 años, la pareja mortal regresará a envejecer desde el punto en donde se quedó. Si el magi muere después de cumplir los 100 años, su pareja mortal también morirá. Esos son los pagos por mantener sexo con un magi y por la juventud.**_

 _ **-Sinbad y Judal ya se gustaban mutuamente desde unos pocos años atrás.**_

 _ **-Después de saber que un magi varón puede embarazarse, Aladdin y Yunan se sienten más inquietos cuando se habla de sexo entre hombres.**_

 _ **-Judal se avergüenza cuando hace una buena acción sabiendo que no va a recibir nada a cambio.**_

 _ **-Judal se vuelve sumiso cuando le acicalan el pelo.**_

 _ **-A Shazhad le encanta dormir y despertarse tarde.**_

 _ **-Alibaba se dio cuenta de que Judal fue realmente Jahan justo cuando Indra apareció dieciséis años más tarde por el tremendo parecido, pero ya no le toma importancia.**_

 _ **-Sinbad rinde mejor en el trabajo cuando está ansioso.**_

 _ **-Judal sustituyó la sombra roja por la morada porque le recordaba al cabello de Sinbad, no porque fuera un color fuerte.**_

 _ **-A Shazhad le gusta andar descalzo, razón por la que nunca lleva zapatos.**_

 _ **-Desde que Sinbad modernizó el mundo, Judal viste ropas similares a las suyas, pero mostrando el vientre y las piernas.**_

 _ **-Indra imagina que algún día podrá enamorar a Alibaba, pero cuando lo tiene delante se le olvida por lo fácil que es tratar con él.**_

 _ **-Shazhad tiene la costumbre de regalarle a Judal las flores más bonitas que encuentra para demostrarle lo mucho que le quiere.**_

 _ **-Judal consiguió ejercer el rol de activo en el sexo una primera y única vez gracias a sus insistentes quejas y argumentos de que él también era hombre y que tenía derecho a saber cómo se sentía llevar las riendas.**_

 _ **-Sinbad consiente un poco a sus hijos. Indra se soltó demasiado con su carácter, pareciéndose al de Judal, por culpa de eso.**_

 _ **-Sinbad odia la forma en la que Indra lleva su ropa. Piensa que va demasiado escotada y suelen tener riñas por eso.**_

 _ **-La sobreprotección viene más por parte de Judal que de Sinbad, aunque los dos la ejercen.**_

 _ **-A Indra no le gustan los duraznos, pero sí los dulces.**_

 _ **-Sinbad y Judal han probado todas y cada de las posturas del sexo.**_

 _ **-Shazhad suele ser confundido con Sinbad cuando se le ve de lejos o de espaldas.**_

 _ **-Indra y Shazhad son los únicos magos humanos que tienen la misma esperanza de vida que un magi, pudiendo llegar a más de 200 años, obviamente, con su cuerpo joven ya desarrollado del todo**_

 _ **-Sinbad y Judal se están besando continuamente, llegando a los 56 besos cada hora.**_

 _ **-Shazhad dijo cuando era pequeño que se casaría con su madre, aun sabiendo que Judal es hombre. Conociendo esto, cabe la posibilidad de que Shazhad sea bisexual, pues tampoco se le ha visto negando a una mujer.**_

 _ **-Indra piensa que el edificio que Sinbad levantó, y lugar en el que viven, es estúpidamente alto.**_

 _ **-Indra y Shazhad acompañan a veces a Ja'far cuando este tiene exceso de trabajo para que no se sienta solo.**_

 _ **-Judal maquilló a Sinbad con su sombra de ojos en una ocasión. No volvió a hacerlo por la envidia de que a Sinbad le quedaba un poco mejor que a él.**_

 _ **-Sinbad tiene un fetiche obsesivo con las piernas de Judal.**_

 _ **-A Indra le gusta abrazar a las personas que conoce o acaba de conocer.**_

 _ **-A Shazhad no le interesa el amor ni el sexo, pero espera encontrar a alguien que se asemeje a Judal en el sentido cariñoso, pues él es su modelo de pareja perfecta.**_

 _ **-Sinbad aprovecha los momentos en los que nadie mira para tocar el trasero de Judal, incluso azotarlo si la ocasión se lo permite.**_

 _ **-Shazhad siempre fue un poco tímido.**_

 _ **-A Indra y Shazhad les encanta apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Judal, mientras que con Sinbad es sobre su pecho.**_

 _ **-Sinbad trata de ser lo más cuidadoso posible al correrse dentro de Judal, pues si llegan al orgasmo en la misma milésima de segundo Sinbad podría encintar a Judal de nuevo y traer un tercer bebé.**_

 _ **-Los besos de saludo, despedida y cariño son comunes entre ellos cuatro, dándolos en frente, mejilla y labios.**_

 _ **-Yamuraiha y Judal fueron los tutores de magia de Indra y Shazhad. Aladdin también lo fue antes de irse.**_

 _ **-Judal siempre intenta brindar a Indra y Shazhad el amor maternal que él no tuvo.**_

 _ **-Irónicamente, Judal no es capaz de enfadarse en serio con Indra y Shazhad. Sinbad tampoco.**_

 _ **-Shazhad significa "príncipe, hijo del rey" en el idioma persa.  
**_

 _ **-Indra en la mitología védica es el nombre del dios de los dioses (también llamado Devas), equivalente al dios griego Zeus y al dios romano Júpiter. También significa Diosa de la Guerra.**_

 **Y creo que ya está. Pero eh, el SinJu no termina aquí. Justo después de publicar esto comenzaré un One Shot. ¡El SinJu no se acaba!**


End file.
